El Remolino Relampagueante
by UltronFatalis
Summary: La vida de Naruto demostró guardar mas secretos de los que el esperaba. Aun siendo ignorado y odiado por mentiras en el pasado, eventualmente descubría que el universo es mas grande de lo que aparenta y que este guarda males que necesitaran de alguien que es mas que un humano para poder hacerles frente. Crossover múltiple.
1. Cap 0

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 0**

Era un día como cualquier otro y tres niños jugaban con gran energía y alegría en el patio de la mansión Uzumaki a la vista de su siempre atenta madre. El lugar no era tan grande como los complejos que ocupaban otros clanes de Konoha, pero igual resultaba enorme para las únicas cuatro personas que vivían allí.

Primero estaba Menma Namikaze, un niño de cabello rubio y un peinado tan rebelde como su actitud. Para muchos era la viva imagen de su padre y no podía culpárseles, ya que solo se diferenciaba por unas marcas en su rostro que parecían bigotes de zorro. Con cinco años ya tenía bien definido su sueño, el cual era ser el Hokage de su aldea.

A su lado estaba su melliza, Natsumi Namikaze, una niña de cabello largo y lacio como el de su madre, que brillaba con el indistinguible color rojo que caracterizaba al clan de esta. También contaba con unas marcas faciales que le daban un aspecto zorruno, el cual era potenciado por su mirada pícara. Ella era igual de impetuosa que su hermano y compartía sus sueños.

Lo único malo del par era que tendían a meterse en muchos problemas y hacían muchas travesuras.

Su objetivo no era otro que su hermano mayor, Naruto Namikaze, o más bien Naruto Uzumaki, pues el niño había declarado que prefería llevar el apellido su madre sobre el de su padre. Después de todo, sentía que solo le debía respeto a Kushina por ser la única que le crio.

El joven era rubio como Menma, pero su cabello era liso y largo al punto que llegaba hasta sus hombros. Una de sus particularidades, era que a sus 7 años, Naruto era mucho más alto que otros niños de su edad. Contaba con un desarrollo físico excepcional que hacía parecer que en verdad había nacido para ser un shinobi, ya que estos comenzaban sus carreras a muy temprana edad.

La personalidad de Naruto le ayudaba a soportar sin problemas las bromas de sus hermanos, ya que ante todo, le encantaba jugar con ellos. El chico era paciente, valeroso, analítico y siempre hablaba de lo fuerte que quería hacerse para también volverse Hokage.

Con shuriken y espadas de juguete los niños "entrenaban" y competían para ver quien alcanzaría primero dicha meta. Kushina veía muy contenta la escena. Le hacía feliz que sus hijos se llevaran tan bien. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que enmarcaba dicho sentimiento era más bien una máscara. Una simple facción que ocultaba un pesar que oprimía en su alma y una soledad que a veces le ahogaba.

Cualquiera se preguntaría como es que eso era posible, no solo por el hecho de tenia la compañía de sus tres hijos, sino porque también contaba una belleza le permitía tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies. Sin embargo, ella rechazaba cualquier acercamiento de los múltiples pretendientes que buscaban su mano.

La respuesta más obvia para muchos era que la pasión interna de la mujer había muerto con su antiguo esposo, Minato Namikaze, quien también era conocido como el Yondaime Hokage, el héroe de Konoha que se había sacrificado por el bienestar de la misma.

No estaban muy errados, pero la razón de los suspiros de Kushina era otra. No había que ir muy lejos para encontrarla, ya que de hecho la tenía en frente.

Eso hacia especialmente difícil que la Uzumaki vigilara y cuidara de sus hijos, pero ellos no eran los culpables de su corazón roto, por lo que se comprometió con mucha diligencia con la tarea. Ninguna otra persona haría bien el trabajo y ellos eran demasiado especiales como para dejar que algo les pasara.

Naturalmente toda madre considera que sus hijos son especiales, pero los jóvenes Uzumaki estaban por encima de la media. Para explicarlo mejor hay que volver a una de las noches más oscuras de Konoha, esa en donde el Yondaime Hokage tuvo que verse en una muy difícil y complicada decisión.

Esa noche, poco después del nacimiento de Menma y Natsumi, un enemigo enmascarado ataco el escondite que había sido preparado para el parto de Kushina.

La mujer Uzumaki no solo era importante por ser la esposa del Hokage, ella también era la jinchuriki del monstruoso Kyubi y por ende eran necesarias varias medidas de seguridad para proteger la operación. Por desgracia, todas ellas fallaron y la mujer termino siendo secuestrada al momento de que el enmascarado puso en riesgo la vida de los recién nacidos y Minato se lanzo a rescatarlos.

El motivo aparente de aquellas acciones era la destrucción de Konoha, ya que luego de que el enmascarado liberara al gigantesco zorro de su encierro en Kushina, le soltó en el centro de la aldea.

Aquello dio como resultado un escenario de catástrofe y devastación que dejo un elevado saldo de fallecidos. Solo tras una intensa pelea, el Yondaime Hokage logro hacer retroceder a su enemigo y subyugar al Kyubi para volverle a sellar.

No obstante, dado que su esposa estaba débil por el parto y la abrupta extracción de su Bijuu, ella no era una opción viable para volver a ser la jinchuriki de la poderosa bestia.

Más que una desgracia, Minato vio aquello como una oportunidad. El Hokage estaba al tanto sobre una profecía que enunciaba como un héroe traería la paz al mundo. Su sensei Jiraiya había sido muy tan insistente con ella, por lo que el rubio se convenció de que el tendría un importante papel para el cumplimiento de la profecía.

Considero que traer al mundo a ese héroe era dicho papel y dada la situación, pensó que lo mejor era también otorgarle el poder suficiente para que nada se opusiera a su paso. Por ello decidió que sus hijos serian los nuevos jinchuriki del Kyubi.

Kushina protesto energéticamente contra la propuesta, pero poco podía hacer para evitarlo debido a su estado. Como el Kyubi había sido extraído de ella, su Chakra estaba hecho un desastre y no pudo detener el ritual que llevaba a cabo su esposo.

Este sería llevado a cabo mediante el **Sello Consumidor del Shinigami** , el cual convoco al dios de la muerte, cuyo inmenso poder le permitía al invocador manipular las almas. Con esta técnica el Yondaime Hokage dividió al Kyubi en tres partes. Una con el Chakra Ying, una con el Chakra Yang y una con el alma de la bestia.

Dado que la situación se dio esa noche, considero que los mellizos tendrían más chance de ser los elegidos de la profecía que su hermano mayor, por lo que sello la parte Yang en Menma para otórgale una gran energía física y la parte Ying en Natsumi para tuviera una gran energía espiritual.

Lo siguiente fue sellar los remanentes del Kyubi en su primogénito, no obstante, el Shinigami no respondió ante aquella orden.

Era algo muy raro para el Hokage, ya que se suponía que la deidad estaría a su servicio mientras el jutsu se mantuviera activo, pero la deidad no respondió ante ninguna de las intenciones de su invocador para terminar el trabajo.

Corto de tiempo y opciones, ya que no podía dejar el alma del zorro libre, Minato no tuvo más opción que dividir el espíritu y ponerla en los gemelos. No quería ellos tuvieran contratiempos lidiando con ese demonio, pero parecía que solo podía orar porque ellos tuvieran la voluntad para dominarlo. El no podría estar para apoyarles, ya que el **Sello Consumidor del Shinigami** tenía como precio la vida del invocador.

Esa noche el Namikaze falleció esa noche con la gran incógnita del porque no pudo efectuar el sello en Naruto. ¿Acaso el chico también era especial o el Shinigami considero que Menma y Natsumi debían tener el alma del Kyubi para alcanzar sus metas? La respuesta quedaría en blanco para el hombre que quedo sellado en el estomago de la deidad de la muerte.

Por otra mano, Kushina si tenía una idea del porque Naruto había sido ignorado por el Shinigami. El tenía condición especial frente a sus hermanos y era que había sido producto de un amor efímero en donde Minato Namikaze no había sido participe.

Ella no había planificado su vida amorosa para que fuera extremadamente complicada, pero el destino dicto que debía serlo. En efecto ella se había enamorado de Minato en su juventud, ya que él le había rescatado de uno secuestradores de Kumo, pero al final solo fue un romance juvenil que culmino una vez que conoció a detalle al rubio.

Sin embargo, ella nunca se lo revelo. El Namikaze era uno de los pocos amigos que la pelirroja tenia y no quería perderlo. Pasaron los años y toda Konoha dio por sentando que Kushina y Minato eran la pareja más unida de todo el continente a pesar de que la verdad era otra.

La Uzumaki actuó bien durante mucho tiempo y aunque por un momento llego a pensar que en verdad estaba enamorada de Minato, la llegada de un individuo muy particular hizo que desechara por completo tal idea.

Resultaba irónico el que aquel hombre compartiera algunas características con Minato al mismo tiempo fuera completamente diferente. Ese individuo contaba con una apariencia y presencia que perfectamente calificaban como celestiales y aunque Kushina no era una mujer frívola que se guiara por las apariencias tenía que admitir que quedo enamorada de ella.

Fue algo mutuo, ya que ese hombre también se enamoro de Kushina. Ella no era del tipo damisela en peligro y eso atrajo mucho a aquel sujeto que tenía especial aprecio por las mujeres de personalidad fuerte.

Diversas situaciones les llevaron a conocerse mejor e interactuar a distintos niveles, que demostraron que entre ellos había una fuerte química.

Por desgracia, de la misma forma fugaz en que apareció aquel individuo, el desapareció en la nada sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro.

Kushina quedo completamente perpleja y devastada por lo ocurrido, ya que no se creía como es que alguien con quien había conectado también, le había dejado de tal manera. Se negaba a pensar que todo eso hubiera sido una vil broma o engaño.

Todo eso ocurrió durante la Tercera Guerra Ninja, en donde al finalizar Minato le propuso matrimonio de forma casi inmediata. Era claro que su corazón estaba en esos momentos completamente negado a recibir a otra persona, pero ella tenía cierta situación entre manos y llego a la conclusión de que debía aprovechar la propuesta. En palabras sencillas, ella había quedado embarazada de aquel hombre que le había abandonado.

Uno podría decir que eso no era una situación tan mala. Kushina era una mujer completamente independiente que bien podía valerse por sí misma, pero para los ojos de una aldea ninja, dicha situación era objeto de investigación, sobre todo por el hecho de que la pelirroja pertenecía a un clan casi extinto. Los Uzumaki.

Eso le ponía en una situación muy delicada, ya que la Ley de Restauración de Clanes dictaminaba que las mujeres podían pasar a ser meras maquinas de reproducción por el bien de la aldea.

Era prácticamente imposible escapar de ese destino por medios normales, pero el caso era que Minato había ganado el puesto de Hokage por sus logros en el campo de batalla y casarse con él le otorgaría cierta inmunidad.

Con solo darle un hijo legítimo a Minato, ella no correría riesgos en el futuro. Le hacía sentir mal cometer semejante engaño, pero al final Kushina acepto muy "contenta" la propuesta de matrimonio.

Uno podría pensar que alguien como el Hokage no podría caer en semejante jugarreta, pero era de señalar que las kunoichi como Kushina contaban con trucos que podían engañar al más experimentado de los shinobi. Uno de ellos era un simple sello que permitía simular cuando el himen se rompía cuando se tenía la primera vez. Además el tiempo de embarazo resultaba algo mayor y algo impredecible para los Jinchuriki, por lo que Minato siempre pensó que el hijo en camino era suyo.

Muchos pensaron que la mujer estuvo nerviosa por el estado del Kyubi cuando daba a luz, cuando la razón era otra. Toda su mentira se podría caer al momento en que la apariencia de su hijo fuera revelada.

Sin embargo, puedo respirar tranquila al ver como Minato sostener su hijo feliz de que fuera tan rubio como él, aunque su corazón se contrajo al ver el parecido que tenia con su verdadero padre.

Los gemelos vinieron al año siguiente y el que fueran dos, permitió que su tiempo de gestación se pareciera al de Naruto y evitara cualquier duda. Sin embargo no todo fue perfecto, ya que a partir de ese momento varios problemas se hicieron presentes.

En primer lugar, el Consejo de la aldea insistió en afirmar que el Yondaime Hokage en efecto había sellado el alma del Kyubi en Naruto. La razón era que no veían conveniente que los shinobi con mayor potencial de Konoha fueran también el objetivo de odio de los aldeanos y por ello necesitaban de un chivo expiatorio que recibiera todos los sentimientos negativos.

Evidente Kushina protesto ante tal plan, pero no pudo hacer mucho para evitarlo pues en ese entonces se encontraba muy débil para enfrentarles y además se dijo que el shock de la pérdida de su esposo nublaba su percepción de la situación.

Aquella maniobra provoco que el chico fuera objeto de un odio completamente injustificado por parte de Konoha y blanco de muchos atentados hacia su seguridad. La Uzumaki se encargo de poner a todos en su lugar, pero aun así decidió que lo mejor era aislarlo en su hogar para evitar que le sucediera algo.

La medida fue poco efectiva, pues a los 4 años, Naruto logro escaparse de la residencia y vago solo por las calles de la aldea motivado principalmente por la innata curiosidad que tienen los niños.

Los residentes no perdieron aquella oportunidad de oro y rápidamente decidieron atentar contra el niño, apaleándolo y golpeándolo tanto como deseaban sus negros corazones, pues ningún dolor que guardaran justificaba que vieran en aquella criatura al zorro que destruyo sus hogares.

Para cuando Kushina logro encontrarlo, ya los aldeanos estaban por usar cuchillos y otros elementos punzocortantes para herir a Naruto, ya que para su desconcierto, el chico apenas había recibido algunas magulladuras por el linchamiento. Claro que el dolor era otra cuestión, debido a que el niño sollozaba amargamente por las agresiones.

Kushina estaba por hacer valer más que nunca su apodo de la "Habanero Sangriento", pero se detuvo cuando los llantos de Naruto tuvieron un curioso efecto en el ambiente.

El cielo de aquel día se mostraba algo nublado, pero nadie esperaba que de un momento a otro, una gran tormenta hiciera presencia sobre la aldea. Una torrencial lluvia rápidamente empezó a inundar las calles, arboles fueron arrancados de raíz por los intensos vientos que surgieron de la nada y el cielo se estremeció por los truenos que sacudieron violentamente el firmamento. Konoha experimento por primera y única vez el poder de un huracán. Hecho que desafiaba toda lógica por la distancia entre la aldea y el mar.

Los aldeanos inmediatamente detuvieron su ataque y corrieron para protegerse del temporal, a la vez que Kushina se dispuso a tomar a su hijo para también resguardase. Para ella fue sencillo dadas sus habilidades shinobi, pero los demás no fue tan sencillo escapar de los incontables rayos que empezaron a caer en la zona, destruyendo indiscriminadamente todo a su paso.

Para el momento Kushina que logro llegar a su residencia ya la tormenta había amainado. Curiosamente ya Naruto se había tranquilizado y había dejado de llorar.

Luego de asegurarse que todos sus hijos estaban bien, la Uzumaki procedió a dar con los culpables de lastimar a su bebe. No obstante su labor fue innecesaria, ya que la ubicación de esos hombres era una sola. La morgue.

La zona en donde ocurrió el atentado quedo completamente devastada por la tormenta, pero eso igual no explicaba cómo era que solo los atacantes resultaron muertos, ya fuera porque fueron alcanzados por los violentos rayos o porque fueron arrastrados por ventarrones que los levantaron como muñecos de trapos.

Muchos vieron aquel evento climático como una manifestación de los poderes demoníacos de zorro y pidieron la cabeza del joven Naruto. Solo la intervención de Sandaime Hokage, que había retomado el sombrero tras el deceso de Minato, evito que la situación pasara a mayores. El declaro que aquel fenómeno no pudo ser provocado por el Kyubi, debido a que la bestia no tenía control alguno sobre el clima y no había mejor prueba de ello que el recuerdo de la noche cuando ataco la aldea. Ese día el cielo estuvo completamente despejado y había cientos de testimonios que lo comprobaban.

Aquel fenómeno quedo catalogado como un posible ataque enemigo y se descarto toda la responsabilidad de Naruto sobre el mismo. De todas formas, el chico no fue partícipe de ningún otro fenómeno extraño que provocara zozobra en la población. Al menos no de forma pública, ya que en su hogar pasaron varios eventos que demostraban lo especial que era el joven.

Su madre hizo lo posible para mantener sus cualidades a raya con ayuda de su Fuinjutsu, con el fin de que no levantara sospechas y pudiera tener una vida normal, al menos para los estándares ninja. Pero aquello fue solo momentáneo, pues la historia del que lleva el legado del remolino y el trueno era simplemente imposible de domar.


	2. Cap 1

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 1**

[7 años después]

-Pero mamá, ese examen es realmente estúpido y carente de sentido-se quejo un rubio apoyado muy apoyado en el espaldar de la silla.

-Igual tienes que ir a hacerlo, cariño. De lo contrario no podrás graduarte como genin- le dijo Kushina mientras se encontraba preparando la gran vianda de almuerzo de su hijo.

-Y ahí vamos con el siguiente punto. Ya sabes lo mucho que odio este asunto de ser shinobi.

-Ya lo discutimos. Unirte a las fuerzas shinobi de la aldea es lo mejor para ti. Eventualmente te abrirá muchas puertas-dijo ella terminado su labor. –Ahora ve a la academia que ya estas algo retrasado-dijo ella obligando a Naruto a que ya saliera de la casa, que era ocupada por la pareja.

Eran muchas las cosas que habían ocurrido en los últimos años para los Uzumaki de Konoha, pero sin dudas el cambio más retorcido para la familia fue el provocado por el Convenio Shinobi Definitivo que fue propuesto por el Consejo de la aldea.

Este movimiento, tanto táctico como político, tenía como objetivo que los mellizos Namikaze recibieran los doujutsu de los clanes más importantes de la aldea una vez cumplidos los 8 años, con el fin de aumentar su poder como jinchuriki. Esto también implicaba que la custodia de los jóvenes recayera en otros, por lo que Kushina expuso su energético rechazo.

Lastimosamente no conto con el hecho de que sus hijos se vieran tentados por la propuesta y declararan estar a favor de ella. Al final la Uzumaki tuvo que ceder ante la presión de Consejo, sus hijos y la de los clanes interesados, quedando por ende muy dolida por el evento.

Menma recibió el Sharingan y fue acogido en la familia de Fugaku Uchiha, la cual incluía a su esposa Mikoto, su hijo mayor Itachi y sus propios mellizos, Sasuke y Setsuna.

Por la otra mano, Natsumi recibió el Byakugan del clan Hyuga, hecho que sorprendió a muchos en la aldea, debido al hermetismo que tenían con su preciado doujutsu. Fue Hiashi Hyuga quien paso a ser su padre, cuya familia estaba conformada por su esposa Hisana, su hijo mayor Hisen y su hija menor Hanabi.

Aunque miembros de los clanes en cuestión se opusieron al convenio, pues eso significaría que algunos infortunados perderían sus ojos, las protestas cayeron en oídos sordos para su malestar. Ese era el escenario más obvio, puesto que las cabezas de clan no perderían la oportunidad de conseguir un puesto en el Consejo como lo permitía el Convenio Shinobi Definitivo. Como era un asunto del Consejo y de los clanes, el Sandaime Hokage no pudo intervenir para su consternación.

El único alivio de Kushina fue el hecho de que Mikoto y Hisana eran sus antiguas compañeras de equipo y que por lo tanto podía confiar en que ellas cuidarían bien sus hijos. Lastimosamente eso no pudo cumplirse del todo, debido a que ellos igual se dejaron contaminar con la putrefacta arrogancia de sus padres adoptivos. En poco tiempo los tiernos niños que jugaban felices en su vigía, se transformaron en unos déspotas que presumían y abusaban de la posición que ganaron.

Un caso completamente distinto fue Naruto. La primera característica destacable era su inteligencia, la cual había sido en parte producto del aislamiento en que tuvo que vivir, ya que eso le dio la oportunidad de devorar la totalidad de los libros de su hogar y un amplio abanico de los pertenecientes a la biblioteca de la aldea.

Esto dio consigo a que adquiera un particular gusto por los libros de aventura. Un género no muy popular puesto que las personas eran muy fatalistas y les parecían ridículas las historias de fantasía. Claro que ese no era el caso de Naruto quien disfrutaba mucho de los relatos que hablaban de criaturas legendarios o tierras inalcanzables.

Para Naruto pensar que tales historias eran mera ficción era una ridiculez y se propuso como meta recorrer el mundo para desenmascarar sus secretos. Una meta más que razonable para alguien que vivió mucho tiempo apartado del mundo. La única pega del asunto fue que llego a la conclusión de que la vida shinobi era incompatible con sus deseos, puesto que al estar vinculado con una aldea tendría limitantes para ingresar a otras.

Evidentemente Kushina se desmayo cuando le hicieron aquella revelación. No es que le desagradara que su hijo hiciera lo deseaba, pero aun alguien tan permisiva como ella quedo en shock al ser una de las pocas madres que tenían un hijo que no quería ser shinobi. Aunque al menos su caso era mejor y no tenia que lidiar con un joven que solo quería quedarse viendo las nubes todo el día.

De todas formas, Naruto termino inscrito a regañadientes en la academia ninja, ya que si bien era poco lo que aprendería allí, era una perfecta oportunidad para que su hijo pudiera interactuar con otros chicos de su edad.

La estancia allí no fue sencilla. Los profesores se la pasaban fastidiándole y siempre le echaban en cara que era el peor estudiante de toda la academia. Si, las calificaciones de Naruto en las áreas de Ninjutsu y Genjutsu básico dejaban mucho que desear, pero no era por falta de habilidad o por un sistema de Chakra deficiente. Al Uzumaki todo el arte shinobi le parecía un manojo de trucos cobardes que no tenían cabida en una pelea entre hombres. Declaración que por supuesto no le dio el puesto de alumno estrella.

Todo eso se aplicaba para el profesorado y los adultos. Con sus compañeros era un caso distinto, a pesar de que no hubo una medida para evitar que corriera el rumor de que el chico contenía el alma del Kyubi, la actitud de los jóvenes hacia Naruto se guiaba por otros factores.

-Kyaaa, Naruto-sama ha llegado-dijo una de las fans del muchacho, provocando que demás las chicas del salón pusieran su atención a la puerta por la que él venia.

No importaba que cosas reposaran sobre la reputación del Uzumaki, les era imposible a las adolescentes de toda la aldea ignorar el buen parecido que tenía el rubio.

A sus 14 años, la altura de Naruto ya rondaba por los 1,80 metros, siendo por ello el más alto de toda su clase. No era un simple larguirucho, su contexto era fornido y robusto, tal como el de alguien que se somete constantes rutinas de ejercicios.

Con el cabello rubio suelto hasta los hombros y sus ojos azules, provocaban que muchas le dijeran príncipe, pues entraba perfectamente la descripción de los príncipes azules de los cuentos de hadas.

Naruto no hacía mucho de su parte para no llamar la atención, pues su look pues solía consistir camisas sin mangas, que dejaban ver a la perfección sus trabajados bíceps, algo que dejaba babeando a más de una. Los adultos afirmaban que el chico era un demonio que buscaba corromper a las inocentes jovencitas a través de una falsa apariencia, aunque muchas damas solo decían eso para auto engañarse y no cometer una locura.

Con los varones el efecto era el contrario, ellos ardían en rabia y envidia al ver como sus compañeras quedaban rendidas ante Naruto. Eso les llevo a molestar al chico diciéndole que era un engendro de un monstruo, como solían decir sus padres.

Esto por supuesto no le agrado a Naruto, pues indirectamente estaban insultando a su madre, y en innumerables veces sus respuesta a esos insultos le causaron regaños, citaciones, expulsiones temporales y el amor de los dentistas, pues a pesar de que su madre restringía su poder a través de sellos de gravedad, el chico tenía una fuerza que sobrepasaba la del adulto promedio y no le costaba reventarle los dientes a los demás.

Era esa fuerza lo que le permitía seguir en la academia, pues aun promediando sus notas teóricas, la falta de Ninjutsu le restaba muchos puntos a su posición. El sistema de la institución se había tornado más complicado cuando su dirección fue tomada por Tsunade Senju.

Ella se había tomado muy en serio el puesto asignado por su sensei, el Sandaime Hokage, pues con la misma diligencia con que mejoro el sistema médico de la aldea, mejoro el académico. Seguían siendo cinco años de aprendizaje, pero estaba la condición de que la edad de entrada tenía que ser de minino ocho años de edad. Esto para evitar graduados tan jóvenes, que según la Sannin, solo estaban sirviendo de carne cañón.

Esto llevo a que el crecimiento de las fuerzas de la aldea sufriera una importante mejoría, pues aunque las pérdidas sufridas en el ataque del Kyubi fueron cuantiosas, la calidad de los ninjas logro nivelar la situación.

Las secciones ya no eran de un curso sino cuatro, ya que Tsunade inserto clases extra para mejorar y diversificar más los shinobi que se graduaban. Por ello cada curso tenía una especialidad, el primero para shinobi de larga distancia, el segundo para corta distancia, el tercero para Ninjutsu medico y por ultimo para aquellos cuyas áreas de especialidad eran más ambiguas.

Naruto por su puesto quedo en el de corta distancia junto a su hermana, quien no ceso los acosos hacia el rubio, aunque ahora eran de un tipo y nivel completamente distintos.

Natsumi había obtenido la prepotencia de los Hyuga afirmando ser superior a todos los demás y que su estilo de Taijutsu era sencillamente el más poderoso de toda la aldea, teniendo además a su favor el Byakugan, la chica no tenía menor descaro para espiar a su hermano, algo que a él no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Esa era una de las cosas que lamentaba por no ingresar a la academia cuando cumplió la edad reglamentaria. El día de ingreso de ese año, se había negado terminantemente a salir de su habitación pues no quería ir a esa tonta academia. Su madre no puedo hacer mucho para convencerlo, pues ese día fue bastante nublado y una de las reglas no escritas de la residencia Uzumaki era no molestar o presionar a Naruto cuando hubiera mal clima.

Volviendo a lo que atañe, Naruto tomo asiento ignorando a los otros presentes en el aula, ya le fastidiaba tener que hacer el examen y no tenía ganas de lidiar con nadie.

La parte teórica fue un juego de niños, ya que pesar del nivel que exigía, eran cosas que Naruto había leído y repasado cientos de veces. En Genjutsu le fue regular, si bien no logro crear uno decente, pudo arreglárselas para escapar de la ilusión a la que fue expuesto. En el lanzamiento de armas obtuvo resultados mixtos. Las dianas fueron completamente perforadas por los kunai y mientras que los shuriken terminaron en quién sabe dónde, debido a que ponía demasiada fuerza en ellos para calcular correctamente su trayectoria. Con el Taijutsu no tuvo problemas, los encuentros terminaron muy rápido. Por último fue la prueba de fuego, el Ninjutsu, que lógicamente era la parte más importante del examen.

Mizuki, el sensei de la sección, inicio la prueba con los civiles, cuyos resultados eran los que menos expectativas generaban, y luego paso con los miembros de clan para que brillaran como se suponía que debían hacerlo.

-Pasa adelante, Kiba Inuzuka- dijo Mizuki mientras un chico de cabello castaño revuelto y con marcas rojas en su rostro.

-Ya verán muchachas, verán lo que puede hacer este alfa- dijo arrogantemente el chico mientras pasaba a la pizarra y las chicas giraban los ojos ante el comentario. El Inuzuka era exactamente el tipo de persona que se merecía una patada en la parte baja, su actitud contra las féminas resultaba desagradable y siempre menospreciaba sus habilidades.

-Realiza un **Henge** **no Jutsu** (Técnica de Transformación) y un **Bushin** **no Jutsu** (Técnica de Replicación) por favor-dijo el peliblanco. El chico se transforma sin problemas en su profesor y luego hizo una copia suya. Con un gesto aprobatorio de Mizuki, el chico se retiro orgulloso de su desempeño. –Ahora sigue Hisen Hyuga.

Con un largo cabello azul hasta su espalda, paso un chico de tez pálida y ojos perlados a la pizarra. Bajo las instrucciones de Mizuki, sin emitir una palabra o hacer algún gesto con su rostro, el usuario del Byakugan realizo lo solicitado para aprobar la prueba. El peliazul era básicamente todo lo se esperaba de un miembro del clan Hyuga, alguien frio como el hielo y que veía a todos los demás poder debajo de sus hombros. Solo se molesto en asistir a clase por pura cortesía, pues en su clan le enseñaron absolutamente todo.

-Perfecto. Ahora que pase Choji Akimichi- dijo el sensei a la vez que un chico de cabello castaño y robusto pasó al frente. El era uno de los poco que no molestaba a Naruto, principalmente porque su atención estaba en cualquier tipo de fritura.

Obstinado por tener que soltar su bolsa de papas, el chico realiza los jutsu y luego vuelve a su asiento agotado como su si hubiera corrido todo un maratón. Mizuki suspiro ante el hecho de que todos Akimichi eran iguales.

-Adelante Natsumi Namikaze Hyuga-dijo para pasar al siguiente.

Contrario a lo que se pensaría, la hermana de Naruto no cedió el apellido de su gran padre, solo se le anexo el de la familia a donde ahora pertenecía. La pelirroja paso presumiendo su desarrollado cuerpo a los presentes de salón. Estoy sin embargo no tenía el efecto esperado.

Puede la chica tuviera un cuerpo destacable para su 13 años, pero una vez que le veías al rostro, cualquier pensamiento positivo se iba por el excusado. Su Byakugan, que estaba permanente activo por ser un trasplante, y el Chakra del Bijuu en su interior, provocaron que sus ojos fueran rojo sangre, sin distinción entre la pupila y la esclerótica. Con las venas oculares hinchadas a través de su rostro y unas marcas zorrunas en sus mejillas, Natsumi era la clase de persona que no querías encontrarte en mitad de la noche si querías mantener tus pantalones limpios.

-Ok sensei, ahora vean mi gran habilidad- la pelirroja tomo la forma de su difunto padre y luego realizo múltiples **Bushin** combinados con el **Henge** para hacerla aparecer en traje de baño para cierto rubio.

-Por favor compórtese, señorita- dijo Mizuki tapándose los ojos junto a todo el salón.

-¡Qué aburridos! – dijo la chica antes de volver a su asiento. El salón no era aburrido, simplemente quería evitar tener pesadillas.

-Sigue Rock Lee pero el está exento por un permiso especial- un chico con el pelo cortado como una tazón asiente al comentario de Mizuki, si bien se sienten por pasar de esa forma, sabe que tendrá que hacer el doble de esfuerzo en las otras áreas. –Que pase, Neji Hyuga- Resultaba extraña la cantidad de Hyuga en el salón, pero sus familiares buscaron que fuera de esta forma para comparar el progreso de los miembros de la "superior" rama principal con uno de la "inferior" rama secundaria.

El chico de cabello largo castaño era otro de los pocos que tenían trato con Naruto, aunque era limitado, pues Neji era tan amargado que la miel perdía su gusto a su lado. Sin mucho esfuerzo realizo los jutsu pedidos.

-Ahora por ultimo- Mizuki suspira con fastidio. – Naruto Uzumaki- el chico ni se inmuto. – ¡Que pases de una maldita vez!

-Ok ya voy, no te estriñas- le dijo el rubio descaradamente al chunnin.

El hombre ni se molesto en responder al comentario, pensaba que era afortunado de tener al "demonio" en su clase para hacerle sufrir, aunque generalmente siempre era lo contrario por todos los problemas que se generaban. Con él y Natsumi era un autentico calvario dar las clases y en medio de los ataques de furia por no lograr su cometido, se preguntaba quien hacia sufrir a quien.

-Has el **Henge** \- dice el peliblanco molesto.

Naruto saco uno lentes negros y se los puso para luego meter sus manos en los bolsillos de pantalón negro que tenia. –Listo, soy un Aburame- muchos en el salón hicieron el esfuerzo sobrehumano de no reírse ante tal ocurrencia.

-Asumiré que aun no has dominado un técnica tan sencilla- dice el profesor marcando 0 en la calificación de esa área. –Termina con esto y falla con tu **Bushin**.

Naruto solo se limita a cruzar sus dedos en una cruz para crear dos **Kage Bushin** (Replica de Sombras) perfectos.

-¿¡Espera que!? ¿Cómo has logrado esa técnica? ¡Es algo muy avanzado!

-Realmente no es tan difícil- le respondió el rubio sin darle mucha importancia. Kushina había logrado que aceptara aprender esa técnica porque resultaba muy útil para entrenar.

-Inaceptable, te pedí unos **Bushin**. Estas reprobado.

-Son técnicamente unos **Bushin** , así que yo he pasado.

-Ni hablar, yo soy el que tiene la última palabra- reclamo el peliblanco.

-De hecho yo soy el que la tiene- dice un hombre vistiendo una larga túnica blanca.

-¡Hokage-sama! No sabía que vendría- responde nervioso el peliblanco.

-¿Qué clase de líder no está el atento del crecimiento de los que cuida?-dijo el anciano mientras ingresaba al aula.

-Pero Hokage-sama…..

-No tienes nada que responder Mizuki- dijo una voz femenina. –Todos ustedes salgan de aquí-dijo Tsunade a los estudiantes del salón.

- _Y la fiesta se hace más grande_ -pensó fastidiado Naruto mientras accedía a la indicación.

-Yo soy quien está a cargo de esta academia, Sarutobi. Te lo he dejado muy en claro en varias ocasiones- dijo Tsunade una vez que quedo a solas con su antiguo sensei.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero tengo que evitar algo que a todas luces es una injusticia.

-No hay nada que discutir, ese mocoso no logro pasar la prueba y esta reprobado.

-El es perfectamente capaz de hacer el **Kage Bushin** , una técnica de rango B y eso lo hace apto para el servicio.

-No según el programa que establecí.

-¿Y qué dices del alumno que tenía una exoneración especial? No puedes aplicar una norma para algunos y no para otros.

-Ese chico es una ofensa para el sistema. Ridiculiza nuestras habilidades y apenas atiende a las clases.

-Se que él es distinto, pero no debes ser subjetiva. Sé que aun te duele tu perdida, pero tienes que ser capaz de ver la verdad.

-Tú eres el que está ciego. Ok, dejare que se gradué, pero ten por seguro que será algo que lamentaras- dijo la Sannin saliendo de la habitación azotando la puerta y rompiéndola por completo.

 _-¿Cómo es que hemos llegado a esto?-_ pensó Sarutobi mientras desparecía en una nube de humo.

Mientras tanto Mizuki cayó todo pálido en el suelo, la presión de estar entre esos dos era demasiada.


	3. Cap 2

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 2**

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde la forzada graduación de Naruto y ahora este se dirigía al auditorio de la academia ninja, donde había sido convocado junto los otros graduados para la asignación del equipo con el que desempeñaría como genin.

Siendo oficialmente un ninja, recibió una nueva vestimenta de parte de su madre, la cual consistía en una cazadora de color blanco con mangas y cuello azul oscuro, el emblema Uzumaki en rojo en la espalda y un rayo amarillo estampado en el frente. Una camiseta negra como guardacamisa, un pantalón azul oscuro con vetas negras y finalmente unos zapatos deportivos con colores a juego con su ropa. Sin embargo, lo más importante es que había sido liberado de los sellos que restringían su fuerza y ahora podía dar todo de sí.

La directora Tsunade fue la encargada de dar las felicitaciones a los graduandos por sus logros, acto seguido Iruka Umino tomo la palabra y empezó a anunciar los equipos formados.

Bajo el sistema de Tsunade, un equipo ideal debía de contar con un shinobi de ataque, que podía ser de larga o corta distancia, un shinobi de médico y finalmente uno de la categoría especial, pues sus habilidades tendían a ser las ideales para complementar el equipo. Claro al final eso era solo teoría y siempre había otros factores que hacían que al final no se pudiera aplicar esta norma con todos los alumnos. Este fue el caso para los últimos cinco equipos, los cuales fueron asignación a jounin especiales para fines en concreto.

Para nadie fue secreto que el equipo 11 era básicamente un equipo de aniquilación teniendo a Menma y Natsumi como miembros principales. Con ellos la presencia de un shinobi médico resultaba inútil aun cuando el tercer miembro fuera relativamente normal, como lo era Setsuna Uchiha. El sensei a cargo era un hombre de nombre Yamato, quien había ejercido previamente como Anbu de la aldea y era uno de los shinobi más fuertes de la misma.

Le siguió el equipo 10, el cual contenía a la clásica formación Ino-Shika-Cho. Esa era la única forma en que se pudiera permitir que dos shinobi de categoría especial, como Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara, estuvieran en el mismo equipo. A ellos se le unió Choji Akimichi como el musculo y contarían con la dirección de Kakashi Hatake. El jounin estaba obsesionado con cosas sobre el compañerismo y cuestiones de ese estilo, por lo que era ideal para un equipo centrado en el trabajo cooperativo.

Compuesto como una fuerza de asalto a corta distancia, estaba el equipo 9, con Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga y Tenten como miembros. Su especialidad eran los distintos tipos de Taijutsu de la aldea y el mayor especialista del área, Maito Gai, sería el que dirigía ese equipo.

Al mando de Kurenai Yuhi estaba el equipo 8, un equipo de rastreo. Con Hisen Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Toa Aburame como genin a su cargo, la experta en Genjutsu tenía que asegurarse de tener un equipo ágil y eficiente para encontrar a sus objetivos con la mayor precisión posible.

Por último teníamos al equipo 7, formado por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki, quienes en realidad eran lo que había sobrado de todo el compendio de graduados. Además teniendo a Asuma Sarutobi como sensei, nadie esperaba mucho de ese equipo de asalto.

Luego del acto cada equipo fue asignado a un espacio para que esperaran a sus sensei, siendo el aula 302 el lugar elegido para el equipo 7. Para cuando Asuma se reunió con ellos, se encargo de hacer un atento estudio de sus alumnos y llego a la conclusión de que tendría un fuerte trabajo entre manos.

En los asientos estaba un Naruto ya dormido por el aburrimiento de esperar. Sakura tenía su atención más o menos enfocada en un libro de medicina con una vena hinchada tratando de ignorar a la persona a su lado. Esta no era otra que Sasuke, quien llevaba una rosa en sus manos a la vez que le dedicaba una pésima poesía a la Haruno.

Bien podría decirse que ellos eran el peor equipo que un jounin podría esperar, mas si se tomaba en cuenta la apariencia de este, realmente era lo más ideal. Asuma tenia el cabello más rebelde de la aldea, con una barba que inclusive tenía trozos de colilla de cigarrillo. Sus ropas estaban igual de desordenadas y tenía una cara de trasnocho equivalente al fastidio que mostraba.

Sin embargo, tras esa fachada de hombre despreocupado se encontraba alguien bastante sociable, por lo que su primera acción fue pedirle a su equipo que se desplazara hasta un restaurante de barbacoa, con el fin de que pudieran conversar más cómodamente.

Una vez allí pidió a cada uno que se presentara, dijera sus gustos, disgustos y sueños, para romper el hielo que al aparecer existía entre los jóvenes.

Sakura Haruno fue a primera en tomar la palabra. Ella era una joven con el cabello cortó de un curioso color rosa chicle. Contaba con unos lentes de pasta, cuadrados y de color negro que hacían que sus ojos verdes resaltaran mucho. Vestía con un suéter rojo decorado con círculos blancos y mono del mismo color, conjunto que no solo le hacían parecer una diana andante sino que también provocaba que uno se preguntase si la chica sabía el significado de la palabra moda.

–Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Mis gustos son estudiar y leer libros sobre medicina. Detesto a los acosadores…..-dijo ella dedicándole una mirada a Sasuke que no se inmuto ante el comentario. -….. Y a los que no le ponen empeño a las cosas- esta vez la mirada fue hacia Naruto que de igual forma, no le prestó atención. –Mi sueño es volverme una medico de gran categoría como Shizune-nee.

-Gracias por compartirlo- dijo Asuma sorprendido por la actitud de la chica que se suponía que era una simple civil. – _Ciertamente tiene la apariencia de una sabelotodo, pero no esta tan ida_ -pensó recordando los reportes. – _Parece que está mucho más centrada de lo que aparenta_ \- estimo antes de dirigir su mirada al otro pelinegro del grupo. -Que siga el Uchiha.

-De acuerdo- contesto Sasuke.

El Uchiha era uno de los más altos de su clase, siendo solo superado por Naruto. De cabello y ojos negro azabache, como los de la gran mayoría de su clan. Su vestimenta consistía en una franela negra y una chaqueta del mismo color, estando la ultima abierta. Un blue jean y varias cadenas cortas terminaban el atuendo de "chico malo" que Sasuke quería aparentar para atraer a las féminas.

–Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Mis gustos son las chicas, especialmente las calladas- dedicándole una mirada a Sakura, cosa que hace ella se moleste. –Lo que más me molesta son las comparaciones- dijo con una voz un poco más seria que la anterior. -Mi sueño es casarme con una chica muy hermosa.

- _Y se mantendrá como un sueño_ -pensó la Haruno.

- _Eso es un sueño bastante pobre, aunque no creo que por eso le consideren la oveja negra de su clan_ \- pensó el Sarutobi ahora dirigiendo su mirada al Uzumaki.

-Supongo que me toca. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Mis gustos son entrenar y las historias de aventuras. Detesto a los que no pelean en serio y huyen de las batallas, así como los que se aprovechan de los demás. Mi sueño es….no, realmente es una meta, yo viajare fuera del continente shinobi y buscare muchas aventuras.

- _Que ridículo_ \- pensó Sakura.

- _Eso sería bastante interesante_ -pensó Sasuke.

- _Ya me agrada este chico_ \- pensó emocionado Asuma. - _No entiendo porque tanto alboroto por su graduación-_ recordando las quejas de algunos colegas. -Ahora es mi turno, ya deben saber que mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi, pero prefería que solo me llamen Asuma. Lo que más me gusta es pelear contra oponentes fuertes y ponerme a límite. Detesto cuando las misiones son aburridas y por ello no cuenten que haremos muchas misiones de rango D. Espero que suban rápido de nivel para pasar a la acción. En cuanto a mis sueños, no tengo algo en particular que compartir.

-En ese caso, ¿cuándo comenzaremos a hacer tontas misiones?-dijo Naruto.

-Bueno, primero que nada necesitamos hacer una pequeña prueba, ya que como tal no son oficialmente genin.

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿No se supone que ya no graduamos?- dijo la Haruno.

-Se acostumbra que los sensei prueben a sus alumnos para ver si de verdad están listos para el trabajo de campo. No entiendo porque se hace esto después de dar la banda, muchos de los que he visto fallar tienen serios ataques de depresión y terminan dejando el sistema o suicidándose- dejo el Sarutobi como si fuera algo sin importancia.

- _Eso estuvo demás_ \- pensaron Sasuke y Sakura.

-De todas formas, los quiero ver en el campo de entrenamiento número cuatro a eso de las 10 de la mañana.

-No es eso muy tarde- le reclamo Sakura.- ¿No sería lo ideal las 7 u 8?

-¿¡Por qué te quieres parar tan temprano!? La 10 es una hora ideal- dijo el Sarutobi mientras las órdenes de comida llegaban.

La comida fue bastante silenciosa, aunque sin duda el equipo quedo algo impresionado del rubio, pues había consumido el equivalente a cinco personas. Asuma tomaría nota y llego a la conclusión de que no era buena idea llevarlos a ningún lugar muy caro.

Luego de eso cada uno tomo rumbo a sus respectivos hogares. En la residencia Uzumaki, Naruto fue recibido por una Kushina extrañamente vestida con el chaleco táctico de la aldea.

Inmediatamente ella revelo que se reintegraría al servicio shinobi a la vista de que sus hijos también estaban con este y que podría ser un refuerzo ante cualquier problema que los involucrara. En cualquier otra familia aquello parecería una locura, pero tomando en cuenta la vitalidad de los Uzumaki, era más bien una maldad que ella estuviera confinada a un hogar.

La noticia de que Asuma sería el sensei de su hijo mayor fue de su agrado, ya que sabía que el hombre era muy similar a Naruto en cuanto a metas. Solo le advirtió que no hiciera nada extraño en su prueba. Podía ser que él no tuviera muchos deseos de ser shinobi, pero no debía obstaculizar las metas de sus compañeros.

[Al día siguiente, a la hora acordada]

-De acuerdo. Somos un equipo de asalto y naturalmente nuestra mayor cualidad debe ser nuestro poder ofensivo. Por ello considero que su labor será derribarme.

-¿En serio cree que estamos en posición de derrotar a un jounin?-dijo la Haruno asombrada por el reto que tenían entre manos.

-La vida no es justa, Sakura. Una misión fácil puede volverse un infierno en un instante y se supone que es mi deber ver cómo reaccionan ante las adversidades.

 _-¡Se supone!-_ pensó ella.

-Les daré todo el día para completar la prueba y como sugerencia les aviso algo- dijo Asuma sacando una cuchillas que se ajusto como manoplas. -Si quieren aprobar les sugiero que vayan con todo.

Inmediatamente Sasuke y Sakura dieron un salto hacia con el fin de esconderse en el bosque e idear una estrategia para lidiar con su oponente. Sin embargo Naruto opto por mantenerse en su lugar mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

-¿Tú no iras con ellos?-pregunto el jounin.

-No me gustan las tácticas cobardes. Es mejor pelear de frente- respondió el rubio desafiantemente.

-Me parecen bien.

Naruto entonces procedió a sacar de su chaqueta un pergamino, desde el cual desello su arma. Una espada de doble hoja que media al menos 90 cm, la carencia de brillo indicaba que posiblemente era simple hierro, su guardia formaba un rombo y su mango tenia cuero negro enrocado a su alrededor. Resultaba un arma muy rara para un shinobi, cuando estos normalmente optaban por armas más ligeras y rápidas como un tantō o katana.

-Tienes un arma peculiar allí, ¿De dónde la sacaste?-pregunto el Sarutobi.

-Un regalo de mi madre. Supongo que la consiguió con algún comerciante extranjero, porque no he visto nada parecido en las tiendas, pero creo que estamos perdiendo tiempo- con esto dicho, el rubio cargo contra el jounin.

Asuma esquivo el tajo vertical que hizo Naruto con facilidad, pues con ese tipo de armas, el estilo de sus usuarios resultaba particularmente predecible. Luego el hombre se encargo de asestar un puñetazo, que naturalmente estaba acompañado por la hoja de su arma. No es que planeara rebanar a su alumno, pero necesitaba ir en serio si quería que su prueba tuviera resultado.

Fue una sorpresa cuando Naruto pudo levantar su espada con la suficiente velocidad para bloquear su cuchilla y luego le dio un ligero codazo que fue suficiente para empujarlo y hacerlo perder un poco el equilibrio. Fue allí cuando recordó que Kushina era una ávida usuaria en Kenjutsu y que por lo tanto no era extraño que le enseñara un par cosas a su hijo.

Por ello al recuperarse, pudo reaccionar a tiempo y agacharse para esquivar la hoja de metal que paso a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. El Sarutobi dio una voltereta para recuperar espacio y reenfocar su ataque, mas en ese instante fue abordado por Naruto, quien esta vez ataco con un mandoble vertical hacia arriba.

El jounin bloqueo el filo con sus cuchillas, mas igual fue mandado a volar por la fuerza que contenía el ataque. Podía entender que los graduados de la sección de cuerpo a cuerpo tuvieran un alto desarrollo físico, pero era ridículo que le estuvieran superando en términos de fuerza.

No obstante, no se estaba quejando. El Sarutobi maniobro para caer de pie y mostro una sonrisa de felicidad ante las sorpresas que estaba mostrando el genin a su cargo. Vio que era oportuno mostrar que el también era fuerte.

- **Katon: Gran Nube de Cenizas Centellantes** -expreso Asuma para exhalar una ardiente nube de humo contra Naruto. Acto seguido golpeo sus cuchillas entre sí para hacer una chispa que detono el conglomerado y formo una violenta explosión.

Cualquiera diría que eso era pasarse de la raya, pero sabía que el Uzumaki no era fanático del Ninjutsu y considero que exponerlo a ese tipo de ataques le enseñaría lo importante que era el **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Técnica de Sustitución).

Sin embargo estaba el detalle que sus pensamientos solo estaban dirigidos hacia el rubio, por lo que antes de poder cerciorarse de su estado, fue sorprendido por una andanada de kunai que fue arrojada desde un árbol cercano.

El jounin esquivo la primera tanda de proyectiles, las cuales le fueron seguidas por nuevos lanzamientos igual de certeros. Eventualmente su avance fue detenido por algo que evito que se moviera con libertad.

Una minuciosa observación le revelo que estaba completamente rodeado por hilos transparentes, los cuales le atrapaban como una mosca en una telaraña. La repentina aparición de Sasuke, quien se abalanzo para atacar con un kunai, provoco que Asuma concluyera que el Uchiha era el responsable de la trampa y que los kunai de su ataque inicial eran solo una distracción para que pudiera tender la trampa con otros con hilos atados a sus extremos. Una treta típica de los Uchiha.

Aunque claro, la trampa estaba lejos de ser lo suficientemente resistente para detener por completo al jounin. Un leve impulso de Chakra le dio al Sarutobi la fuerza necesaria para liberarse de las ataduras y bloquear el ataque de Sasuke, quien luego fue arrojado a un lado por un puñetazo.

-Rayos-dijo Sasuke levantándose luego de rodar un par de metros por el golpe.

-Buen intento, pero no preparaste bien tu trampa y eso podría salirte caro en una misión-dijo Asuma procediendo a aproximarse al Uchiha para terminar de noquearlo.

El ataque no pudo ser terminado, pues un chirrido alerto al jounin quien instintivamente se hizo hacia para atrás. Instantes después su chaleco ninja fue desgarrado por el roce de una espada, que siguió de largo hasta dar con un árbol cuyo tronco reventó en pedazos por el impacto.

Asuma y Sasuke tragaron con temor al pensar que hubiera pasado si hubieran sido golpeados por ese ataque y luego se preguntaron quien había sido su autor.

Este no era otro sino Naruto, quien se encontraba al otro lado del campo algo molesto porque su ataque había fallado, también lo estaba por la intervención del Uchiha, pero no podía protestar al respecto, debido a que la pelea era grupal desde el inicio.

Ya el Sarutobi tenía un tic en el rostro, no solo porque el chico había usado Flujo de Chakra Raiton en su arma, sino porque también se dio de cuenta que él había aguantado su jutsu de lleno.

Fe de ello podía dar Sakura, quien se mantenía al margen debido a sus principios de ninja medico. Ella dedujo que la proeza era debido a la ropa del Uzumaki, la cual fue lo suficientemente resistente como para solo mostrar ligeras manchas de hollín por la explosión. Sin embargo, quedaba la incógnita de cómo su rostro también estaba intacto. La explosión de aquella técnica podida matar fácilmente a cualquier persona.

De cualquier forma, el rubio rompió el asombro del grupo cuando volvió a tronar sus nudillos.

-Bien. Supongo que tendré que resolver esto a los puños-dijo Naruto.

Asuma se la pensó dos veces, pero decidió que no podía ser un gallina y acepto el reto del chico.

[30 minutos después]

-Yo creo que lo mejor es llevarlo al hospital. Ya tiene demasiado tiempo inconsciente- dijo Sasuke.

-Es lo mejor, pero igual me da miedo moverlo. No sabemos si cierta persona le rompió algún hueso o tiene heridas internas-dijo Sakura viendo acusatoriamente a Naruto.

-El dijo claramente que fuéramos con todo. No es mi culpa que mi golpe le noqueara por completo- se defendió el rubio.

-¿Exactamente qué es lo que tú llamas ir con todo?-dijo el Uchiha con una ceja levantada. -Había escuchado que eras bastante fuerte en la academia, pero es ridículo lo que hiciste. Venciste a un jounin como si nada-le dijo Sasuke.

-Supongo que fue un golpe de suerte.

-Suerte ni que nada-refuto Sakura. -¿Cuándo aprendiste a usar el **Sello Fuerza de un Centenar**? No sabía que tuvieras conocimientos de Ninjutsu medico.

-No los tengo. Mi fuerza es algo natural.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso algo natural?-dijo la chica alterada.

-¡NO ENMA! ¡YO NO FUI EL QUE ESCONDIO TUS PLATANOS ESTA VEZ!- exclamo Asuma en su abrupto despertar, asustando a los chicos y al mismo tiempo que los dejaba confundidos por esa extraña declaración. -¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sucedido?- dijo el Sarutobi todo desorientado.

-¡Por fin despierta, sensei! Nos tenia preocupados- dijo Sakura.

-¿Estuve inconsciente? Solo recuerdo un puño viniendo hacia mí quijada. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo?- pregunto el hombre confuso.

-Genial, ya descompusiste a nuestro sensei- dijo el Uchiha.

-Estaba realizándonos una prueba. Naruto lo golpeo y lo mando a volar por lo menos 100 metros. No recibió más daños porque él le atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¿¡Y con qué rayos me golpeo!? Wow. Mi mandíbula duele a más no poder y creo que tengo la peor migraña de mi vida- dijo Asuma sobándose la cabeza.

-Solo fue un simple derechazo- explico Naruto.

-Lo mejor es que entonces limitemos los sparrings entre nosotros.

-¿Eso quiere decir?

-Sí, están aprobados. Dos de ustedes mostraron tener un capacidad de ataque bastante buena- dijo Asuma. –Y….

-Estoy segura que hubiera estado inconsciente por mucho más tiempo sino hubiera aplicado primeros auxilios-dijo Sakura en defensa de que no le dieron oportunidad de participar.

-Ciertamente tu especialidad evita que tengas participación en la lucha, pero igual agradezco tus atenciones-dijo el hombre en tono sincero. – _De hecho también le agradezco a Kami el seguir vivo. Siento que le falto poco a mi cráneo para despegarse de mi cuello_ -pensó estresado el hombre.

-Gracias- respondió la chica.

-De acuerdo muchachos me alegra decir que desde ahora somos oficialmente el equipo 7.


	4. Cap 3

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 3**

[Semanas después]

Lastimosamente, Asume no pudo ser muy veraz con sus palabras y al equipo 7 le toco una buena dosis de misiones de rango D. Aburridas, molestas y denigrantes era la única como Naruto podía describirles. Si tan importantes eran, no entendía porque no las incluían en medio de la academia ninja. Sus compañeros también las encontraban irritantes, mas el Uzumaki tenía una razón adicional por la que no toleraba hacer esas misiones.

-De ninguna forma. No permitiré que ese demonio si quiera se acerque a mi tienda- dijo el dependiente de la misma, cruzado de brazos para mostrar su rechazo al sensei del equipo 7.

-Señor, está pidiendo que transportemos cuarenta y ocho vigas de madera de un lado de la aldea al otro. Le sugiero que deje trabajar al muchacho o me veré en la obligación de cancelar la misión y notificar que el pago de la misma no es acorde con el pedido, que a mi juzgar seria más del triple de lo establecido.

-Eso es un ultraje. Estoy pagando lo justo por un simple trabajo. ¿Acaso no es su deber cumplir con los pedidos de los aldeanos?

-Mi deber como shinobi en realidad implica otras cosas. Puedo cortarle el cuello para darle una demostración- dijo Asuma con suma tranquilidad asustando al cliente. – ¿Ahora qué dice sobre el trabajo?

El dependiente estaba muy molesto por el descaro del Sarutobi, pero poco podía hacer ante el hijo de Sandaime. Con desagrado le dijo al jounin que responsabilizaba al demonio de cualquier daño a sus mercancías para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Con el visto "bueno" para trabajar, Asuma autorizo a sus alumnos para que empezaran a mover el mandado que se encontraban en la entrada principal de la aldea. Los jóvenes meditaron sobre cuál era la mejor forma de realizar el transporte, puesto que los paquetes de cuatro vigas se veían bastante pesados e incómodos para cargarlos una sola persona. Lo más lógico era separarlos y llevarlas de una en una aunque eso les llevara todo el día. Pero como eso era demasiado trabajo, la Haruno sugirió que los varones llevaran en pareja los paquetes, mientras que ella se las arreglaba para llevar una separada.

-Es una idea igual de terrible. Ustedes lleven un paquete entre ustedes y yo me encargo del resto-declaro Naruto.

-Hey y donde se supone que queda la caballerosidad-le reclamo Sakura. –No seas un flojo y ayuda a….-las palabras de la pelirrosa se cortaron al ver que Naruto tomo dos de los paquetes vigas y los cargos en sus hombros, luego se dirigió a la entrada.

-¿No se supone que debemos rodear la aldea para llegar al punto de entrega?-pregunto Sasuke, quien estaba igual de impresionado.

-Es más corto por aquí-dijo el chico antes de empezar a correr con la pesada carga.

-Sensei, ¿Cómo cuánto pesa cada uno de estos paquetes?-pregunto Sakura, quien en realidad no quería saber la respuesta.

-Los civiles no quisieron traerla porque es una madera muy densa, así que cada bulto debe pesar más de una tonelada-dijo Asuma fumando un cigarrillo para tratar de superar esa bestialidad.

-…-la chica quedo en silencio. Ninjas o no, era una locura que les dieran semejante trabajo.

-Sakura-dijo el Uchiha.

-¿Qué?

-Ni de chiste puedo con uno de esos paquetes.

-¿¡Y tú crees que yo sí?-dijo la chica ya molesta de que su sensei les encomendara ese trabajo tan malo.

Mientras tanto en la aldea, el rubio tampoco disfrutaba con su cometido. Miradas de odio, susurros venenosos e insultos indirectos le acompañaban en su trayecto por las calles de Konoha.

No se podía esperar otra cosa de los aldeanos, quienes no reaccionaron bien al ver que Naruto portaba una banda ninja de Konoha no fueron buenas. Consideraban que era una burla a los caídos por el desastre del Kyubi y que la acción ponía en riesgo su seguridad, ya que era bien sabido que los ninja tenían una posición superior a la de los civiles. Si a eso le sumabas la terrorífica vista del chico cargando sin problema unos trozos de madera que serian difíciles de transportar incluso con una carreta, tenias a una aldea parcialmente conmocionada por una sencilla misión D.

Sin embargo, Naruto no era alguien que se dejara llevar por pequeñeces y se hizo el desentendido mientras realizaba el transporte.

Por otro lado, sus compañeros, que apenas le podían seguir paso mientras cargaban una viga entre los dos, si le prestaban atención a aquellos detalles. Sasuke sentía algo de envidia, puesto que a pesar de que se sabía que contenía el alma del zorro, igual noto que había chicas cuya mirada se derretían por él. Sakura por su parte no podía culpar a esas personas, pues ella estaba igual de consternada por la idea de que una persona fuera tan fuerte.

Para el atardecer, el par quedo completamente molidos tras haber transportado un total de ocho vigas, provocando que Naruto fuera el principal responsable del éxito de la misión para el descontento del cliente.

-Creo que deberían ponerse en forma- dijo Asuma burlándose de los agotados genin.

-No hay forma de que podamos dar con esa fuerza-quejo Sasuke.

-En realidad hay una técnica que puede dar una gran fuerza, pero requiere un gran entrenamiento y control de Chakra-dijo Sakura.

-Entonces apúntame.

-No es posible. La única persona que enseña el **Sello Fuerza de Centenar** no acepta a nadie como estudiante.

-¿Y cómo es que Naruto lo logra?

-Ni idea.

-Ya le dije que no estoy usando ningún truco-dijo Naruto suspirando.- Bien, si no necesitan otra cosa, yo me retiro- dijo tomando rumbo a su casa.

-Uno esperaría que alguien como él fuera más energético- dijo el Uchiha.

-Me asustaría sino lo estará- le contesto la Haruno.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo el Uchiha viendo a compañero partir. -Mejor olvídalo es algo que no entenderías. Por cierto, ¿qué te parecía una cita?

-Por supuesto que no, yo también me voy- dijo la chica para retirarse.

-Sera para otro día entonces- dijo el el Uchiha admitiendo su derrota.

- _Mmmm. Parece que mis estudiantes aun no se llevan bien. Tal vez es tiempo de que el viejo nos de algo que pueda hacer que trabajen en equipo_ \- se dijo así mismo Asuma para dirigirse a la Torre Hokage.

[En la residencia Uzumaki]

-¿Qué tal cariño? ¿Qué tal estuvo la misión de hoy?-dijo Kushina mientras servía la cena a su hijo.

-Aburrida como siempre. ¿Cuándo al menos nos darán una misión fuera de la aldea?

\- A Hiruzen no le gusta mandar a los jóvenes a misiones en el exterior.

-Que fastidio-dijo el chico dándole un bocado a su comida. -¿Y qué tal te fue en la tuya?

-Se supone que debemos mantener esta información clasificada, pero que no hará mal que lo sepas. Mi equipo ha estado investigando reportes sobre algunos pueblos destruidos en el País del Fuego y hasta ahora hemos tenido un trabajo bastante difícil.

-¿Por qué?

-A pesar de que tenemos entendido que el atacante es muy habilidoso con técnicas Fūton, no hemos encontrado ningún rastro de él.

-¿No se supone que estabas con Tsume y sus perros? Se supone que son los mejores rastreadores de la aldea.

-Sí lo es e inclusive encontró que en los poblados había un fuerte olor a oxido que era completamente ajeno a estos. Sin embargo, ella también afirma que el atacante parece poder desvanecerse en el aire, pues no deja ningún rastro en los alrededores.

-¿No serán esos sujetos del País en el Cielo? Según lo que leí en los libros de historia, ellos que tenían la tecnología para volar.

-Es una buena posibilidad, pero no tiene mucho sentido que ataquen pueblos tan pequeños y sin valor estratégico. Además, incluso con su vuelo tendría problemas para atravesar la frontera sin ser detectados. Su nación estaba en los confines del País del Viento.

-¿No podrían llevarme a mí? Estoy seguro que podría dar con lo que buscan.

-Lo siento, pero una de las dificultades que tenemos es que no hay un rastro de Chakra que seguir y por lo tanto tu habilidad no sería de mucha ayuda. Además es una misión que ya ha sido clasificada como S y no esta permitido que un genin participe en ella.

-Oh vamos- dijo Naruto ya fastidiado. -Ya me estoy hartando de todas esas misiones D. No soportare buscar una quinta vez a ese endemoniado Tora por toda la aldea.

-No eres el único.

-Entonces porque no le mostramos algo de piedad al Gatō y lo liquidamos. He visto a su dueña e incluso yo escaparía a cada momento.

-No podemos hacer eso, ese Gatō es el principal sustento de la economía shinobi de la aldea-dijo Kushina con orgullo.

-No estás haciendo que el oficio gane puntos, ¿sabes?-dijo Naruto viendo desaprobatoriamente a su madre.

-¡No me veas así! ¿Por qué no seguimos entrenando tu habilidad? Puede que no te guste, pero sé que te ayudara mucho en el futuro.

[Al día siguiente]

-Les tengo buenas noticias- dijo Asuma a sus a estudiantes, cuando llego al punto de reunión en uno de los parques de Konoha. -Nos he conseguido una buena misión rango C

-¿De qué se trata?- dijo Sakura.

-Tenemos que lidiar con unos bandidos en el País de las Olas.

-¿Solo eso?-dijo Naruto con fastidio.

-Con algo se debe comenzar. Consideren esto su ticket a misiones más importantes. Partiremos mañana así que tómense el resto del día para alistar sus cosas y sus tácticas de equipo. Enfrentaremos a un buen número de enemigos, así que no hay espacio para errores.

-De acuerdo-contestaron los genin con evidente molestia. Entonces Asuma se retiro con un **Shushin no Jutsu** (Técnica de Cuerpo Parpadeante).

-Nadie quiere hacer esto, ¿verdad?-dijo Naruto. Los otros dos asintieron y junto a Naruto se dispusieron para retirarse, cuando de repente fueron detenidos por una voz.

-Rindiéndote antes de comenzar, era de esperarse de ti, hermanito- dijo una chica llegando al lugar.

-Setsuna- dijo con desagrado Sasuke.

Frente al equipo 7 se mostro una chica de la misma altura que Sasuke. De largo cabello negro, el cual estaba peinado en una cola de caballo y tenía una banda ninja azul a modo de diadema. Sus eran azabaches y contaba con el mismo tono de piel de su hermano. De cuerpo delgado y curvilíneo, sin ser exagerado en ningún rasgo. Sus ropas consistían en un chaleco sin mangas de color azul oscuro y una bermuda corta de color negro. En resumen, ella era una versión en femenino del Uchiha.

-Si siempre te retiras de las cosas que te piden, nunca serás un hombre completo- dijo la chica altaneramente.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa.

-Soy tu hermana, por supuesto que me importa-dijo ella suspirando. -Así que este es tu equipo- la pelinegra le dedico una mirada indagadora al Uzumaki y la Haruno. –Bastante curioso, aunque temo que seguramente uno de ellos morirá en su primera misión. No diré quién es, pero señalare que viste horrible.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dice la pelirrosa del horrible suéter.

-Los círculos parecen decir "golpee aquí" y ese color hace que no se necesito de un doujutsu para verte a diez kilómetros.

-¿Y que me dice de tu cabello? No se supone que una kunoichi debe llevarlo corto.

-Estupideces que dicen los sensei para hacerse los listillos. ¿Acaso no has visto todos los hombres con el cabello largo que hay en la aldea? Si recordamos nuestros días en la academia, encontraras que el ultimo chico que pensó que eso era una desventaja, paso una buena temporada en el hospital - dijo la chica señalando al rubio causante de ese hecho.

Naruto no se sintió aludido por el comentario, si los Yamanaka y los Hyuga podían llevar el cabello largo ¿por qué él no podía?

Sakura entonces guardo silencio al no tener más argumentos.

-¿Y a que debemos el honor de que nos estuvieras espiando?- pregunto Naruto.

-Todo sea para no estar junto a mi "hermano" y su hermana. No entiendo cómo es que están emparentados contigo. Tu al menos eres un buen prospecto- dice Setsuna dedicándole una mirada seductora a la cual el rubio solo giro los ojos. –Lástima que te falta madurar un poco. Pero no te preocupes, esperare. Ahora si me disculpan me retiro, mi sensei es muy raro y exige mucho de nosotros- con esto la chica se va.

-Y pensar que era la que mejor me caía en la academia- dijo Naruto suspirando.

-Tal vez si debamos practicar un poco antes de la misión. Al menos que conozcamos que pueda hacer cada uno-dijo Sakura.

-Supongo que no hará daño- dijo el pelinegro.

-No tengo nada que ocultar-siguió Naruto.

El equipo 7 entonces se desplazo a un campo de entrenamiento y busco asiento en unas rocas que había en el lugar.

-Yo empezare si no les molesta. Mi especialidad como es de suponerse es el Taijutsu. Me entrene en Kenjutsu y Flujo de Chakra, siendo mi afinidad el Raiton (Elemento Rayo). No cuenten con que use técnicas como el **Henge** o un **Kawarimi,** solo uso Ninjutsu si es para usar ataques directos.

-Es extraño que uses esa espada para tu Kenjutsu. ¿No es mejor algo más ligero y veloz? - pregunto Sasuke.

-No he conseguido una katana lo suficientemente resistente para que la blanda con libertad. Todas se rompen-explico el chico.

-¿No has intentado contenerte?

-¿Con que punto?

-Mejor no digo nada al respecto-dijo Sasuke sintiendo lastima por los oponentes del rubio. –En mi caso, mi fuerte es Shurikenjutsu y el Kyujutsu. No lo he podido mostrar, pero me considero especialmente hábil con el arco. Ya tengo acceso a mi Sharingan y puedo hacer algunos Genjutsu decentes.

-¿Y qué dices del Ninjutsu elemental? Los de tu clan son buenos con el Katon-dijo Sakura.

-Yo…. No hablare de eso- dijo el chico cortantemente para la extrañeza de los otros.

-Ok-dijo Sakura tomando su propio turno. -En cuanto a mí. Estoy bastante avanzada en mi entrenamiento con el Ninjutsu medico. Puedo tratar con heridas más menos profundas y con algunos huesos rotos.

-Ya lo constamos. ¿Qué me dices de tus habilidades ofensivas?-dijo Sasuke.

-Se dé un par de cosas básicas, pero un ninja medico no debe entrar en batalla. Es parte de las reglas que se establecieron para nuestro puesto.

-Es estúpido. Acaso no es mejor prevenir que las personas sean heridas antes que esperar a que pase algo para actuar-dijo Naruto.

-No seas tonto. Todos los fundamentos del Ninjutsu medico de Konoha los estableció Tsunade-sama, una reconocida Sannin. Si ella estableció reglas para el ninja medico, es nuestro deber seguirlas.

-No discuto que ella tiene sus meritos, pero si un ninja medico se queda parado sin hacer nada seguramente se hará un blanco del enemigo. Ese hecho implica que el ninja necesita de una persona que lo proteja, algo que resulta un lujo cuando somos un equipo tan pequeño- dijo el rubio terminado su explicación con una mirada seria.

La Haruno solo se levanta y abandona el sitio sin decir nada.

-Le ganaste un argumento a Sakura. Debería tomar una foto para preservar este momento- dijo burlonamente el Uchiha.

-¿Me vas a decir que está acostumbrada a tener siempre la razón?-le pregunto Naruto.

-Si, en todo lo que se refiere a Ninjutsu medico. Ella es una gran defensora del área y a pesar de no ser muy sociable, entabla discusión con cualquiera que insulte ese ninjutsu.

-¿Y cuál es la razón?

-No estoy del todo seguro, pero creo que es debido a un asunto con su madre.

-Ya veo. Gracias por la información. Por cierto es extraño que hables conmigo de esta forma- le dijo el rubio con una ceja levantada.

-No es que me caigas del todo bien, pero eres mucho mejor que Menma- dijo el chico apoyándose en el hombro de Naruto.

-¿Y acaso no escuchas los rumores sobre mí?

-Hare oídos sordos en cuanto ignores todo lo que digan sobre mí- dijo el pelinegro haciendo un gesto de que no le importaban nada. –Pero pondré una condición adicional.

-¿Cual se supone que es?

-Dime cuál es tu secreto con las chicas- dijo Sasuke, a lo que Naruto solo se dio un facepalm.

[Al día siguiente]

El equipo 7 ya estaba esperando en la puerta con sus mochilas listas para el largo viaje. Lo más destacable era que Sakura ahora portaba el uniforme estándar de la aldea, solo que sin el chaleco táctico propio de los chunin. Seguía teniendo una apariencia sosa, pero al menos no resultaba tan mala como la anterior. Asuma dio un vistazo a sus alumnos para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden y luego ordeno partir al destino acordado, puesto que estaba considerablemente apartado de Konoha y tardarían unos días en llegar.

El viaje fue bastante silencioso, ya que los integrantes apenas cruzaron palabras durante este. Apenas si decían cosas al momento de organizar las fogatas en la noche. Si bien esto preocupaba a Asuma, era poco podía hacer. El mismo tenía problemas para relacionarse con los otros shinobi de su rango.

Independientemente de sus interacciones sociales, el equipo 7 al final dio con el indicativo de que habían llegado a su destino. El mar.

El País de las Olas era una isla que estaba a la orillas del País del Fuego, por lo que un largo trecho de mar separaba al equipo 7 de alcanzar a su objetivo. No había ningún pueblo que les permitirá alquilar un bote para cruzar, pero ese no fue un problema para el grupo. Entre las mejoras que se introdujeron en la academia ninja estaba que los estudiantes desarrollaran el suficiente Control de Chakra para caminar sobre arboles y agua. Un simple ejercicio que mejoraba mucho la calidad de los estudiantes y ahorraba tiempo a los jounin a cargo.

El camino al pueblo de Nami fue incluso más silencioso, debido a la espesa bruma marina que cubría el mar. Allí Asuma pudo apreciar varias columnas de concreto que emergían del agua. Su disposición en una larga hilera hizo pensar que allí se estaba construyendo un puente, resultaba bastante raro que una construcción tan importante así fuera paralizada y dejada a merced de la naturaleza.

-Nuestro objetivo está más adelante-dijo Asuma para tomar la atención de sus estudiantes. –En la aldea no hay ningún tipo de autoridad, así que dense la idea de que tienen que eliminar a todos los que se pongan en su camino.

-No puede ser de otra forma. Estamos por entrar a un país repleto de todo tipo de bandidos y criminales.

-Estas bien informado, muchacho. El País de la Olas es ahora conocido como el País Sin Ley. ¿Cuántos bandidos hay con exactitud? Ni idea. Pueden ser unos treinta o unos cincuenta - dijo Asuma con tranquilidad.

-De hecho, su número debe superar los cientos. Este punto está muy cerca del País del Viento y el mar da paso a que vengan embarcaciones de casi todas las naciones.

-¿¡Cómo van a decirnos eso a estas alturas!?-dijo Sakura ahogando un grito. -Si este lugar es tan peligroso como lo describen, no es lugar para unos genin- dijo Sakura.

-Es porque no lo es. Venir a este lugar es de por sí una misión rango B- dijo Naruto. –Eso suponiendo que no nos topemos con ninja renegados.

-¿Y desde cuándo sabes esto?-dijo la chica alterada.

-Desde que Asuma dijo a dónde íbamos. La fama del País de las Olas es difícil de ignorar.

-Yo tampoco lo haría. Es más si hubiera sabido que veníamos para este lugar, no hubiera aceptado.

-No es como si tuvieras otra opción. El sensei dijo que tomaríamos esta misión y no podemos decir nada al respecto.

-¡Tú me vas a hablar de protocolos shinobi! ¿En serio?

Naruto solo se encogió de brazos.

-Di algo al respecto, Sasuke-dijo la pelirrosa buscando apoyo.

-Me parece que esta misión es una buena oportunidad. Con ella conseguiré una buena historia con que presumir- dijo Sasuke alistando bien su equipo ninja.

La chica por poco pierde su Control de Chakra y cae en el agua. Definitivamente odiaba estar en un equipo de idiotas.

-Si están de acuerdo en continuar, procederemos de la siguiente estrategia. Sakura y Sasuke se posicionaran en un punto alto y atacaran a todo los que se mueva. Yo y Naruto nos encargaremos de atacar en tierra y barreremos con todo lo que se mueva.

-¿Qué clase de plan es ese?-dijo Sakura con tic en el ojo.

-Del tipo que me gustan- dijo el Uzumaki tronando sus dedos.

Era cuestionable lo que haría Asuma y compañía, pero su presencia era requerida con urgencia en esa desolada nación. El País de las Olas se había convertido en una tierra donde prosperaba el crimen y el causante de todo ese mal era un mafioso de nombre Gatō.

Usando una compañía de transporte como tapadera, el villano construyo un imperio del crimen que se valía de extorsiones, robos y asesinatos para expandirse. Eventualmente hizo camino hasta el País de la Olas, que al ser carente de una aldea ninja y depender de la economía marítima fue vulnerable e ideal para las maquinaciones del mafioso.

Al principio algunos aldeanos se le opusieron, pero solo consiguieron la muerte ante los matones a su servicio. También se hablo de la construcción de un puente para que el país tuviera otro medio de transporte hacia el continente shinobi y pudiera evitar el control de Gatō, pero el proyecto quedo a medias por el asesinato de su constructor, cuyos planes no fueron tolerados por el mafioso.

Aquel desenlace pudo haberse evitado con facilidad con la ayuda de algún equipo ninja, mas el pueblo no contaba con los recursos necesarios para pagar una misión con las características que necesitaban. Por ello, aquel constructor intento engañar a Konoha para que ayudara a construir el puente con una simple misión de protección de rango C. Lastimosamente su treta acabo muy rápido al conocerse que el mafioso había contratado a ninjas y que por lo tanto la encomienda era de un grado mucho mayor. Konoha cancelo la misión y dio un veto que causo que otras aldeas no quisieran dar sus servicios al País de la Olas.

Con el país vecino dándoles la espalda, la esperanza de los pobladores se esfumo en un santiamén. Sin otra opción abandonaron su hogar, dejándoselo por completo a Gatō y sus matones, que entonces procedieron a reclutar a todos los maleantes que llegaran a la locación.

Sin embargo, no todo había acabado para el País de la Olas. Hacía poco el veto había sido levantado y una de sus antiguas aldeanas puso sus últimas esperanzas en una misión para limpiar su hogar. Naturalmente la secretaria de Konoha rechazaría el encargo una vez que lo analizara con detalle, pero Asuma fue lo suficientemente veloz para tomarlo antes de que lo hicieran y lo desecharan.

En resumen, toda la misión era un compendio de estupideces que tendrían severas consecuencias para sus involucrados. Sin embargo, Asuma tenía fe en sus alumnos y esperaba que dieran la talla e hicieran hacer valer los riesgos.

-Alto- aviso Naruto a sus compañeros, quienes se detuvieron en seco. -¡Rápido al agua!-advirtió y con esa señal todos shinobi desactivaron su control de Chakra y se sumergieron en el agua.

Poco después un pequeño bote de motor paso por encima de ellos, el cual era conducido por un par de hombres de apariencia fornida y desarreglada. Todos los tatuajes y cicatrices que portaban indicaban que eran a todas luces bandidos.

-Maldición. Esta bruma en serio que no deja ver nada-dijo uno de los hombres. –No se para que hacemos guardia.

-El jefe nos paga por hacerlo-le contesto de la mala gana su compañero.

-Pero si nunca nadie se aparece.

-Entonces agradece que tenemos un trabajo fácil-dijo el sujeto para luego seguir operando la embarcación y alejarse de su punto actual.

-Estuvo cerca. Con toda esta bruma no oí a ese bote acercase-dijo Asuma al emerger con su equipo. -¿Cómo supiste que venían?-pregunto a Naruto.

-Puedo sentir Chakra.

-¿¡Tienes habilidades sensoriales!?

-Si

-No nos mencionaste eso-dijo Sasuke.

-No están muy desarrolladas. Solo detecto cosas a unos cuantos metros.

-Igual fue de mucha ayuda-dijo Sakura. –No se suponía que no te gustaba ir de incognito-dijo algo burlona la chica.

-Si nos descubren ahora se arruinarían mis planes-contesto Naruto.

-¿Eh?

-Es bueno que tengamos a la bruma de nuestro lado, pero no debemos abusar. Termínenos de acercarnos nadando y estén alerta a cualquier otro peligro-dijo Asuma para recibir asentimientos de su genin.

Luego de unas cuantas brazadas, el equipo 7 dio con un segmento del incompleto puente, por el cual treparon a sabiendas que ya prácticamente habían alcanzado tierra. Una vez asegurado el lugar, Sasuke y Sakura tomaron posición en lo alto de una grúa abandonada, donde el primero preparo arco y flechas para cumplir su papel en el plan.

El pueblo de Nami había sufrido severos cambio, siendo el más evidente el hecho de que existiera un bar en cada esquina del deprimente lugar. Las tiendas eran en su mayoría casas de empeño en donde los bandidos cambiaban sus botines por dinero en metálico. Había almacenes de armas por doquier, así como hombres ebrios peleando seguramente por todo tipo de estupideces.

La principal pregunta que se hacía Asuma en ese momento era como su padre no había evitado de tal situación. El poblado era sin lugar a dudas un peligro para el País del Fuego y tenía que ser tratado de inmediato.

El Sarutobi empezó a pensar cual tenía que ser el primer objetivo para lidiar con facilidad con sus enemigos. Lo más sensato era buscar al mandamás de todos ellos y eliminarlo, ya que eso provocaría efectos negativos sobre la moral de los forajidos y les dispersaría. La cuestión era que sería difícil dar con ese hombre y que al momento de dar la cara, existía la posibilidad de que escapara.

Todo ese tifón de ideas y dudas que asalto a Asuma evito que se diera cuenta que ya no contaba con la compañía de cierto rubio. Cosa que luego de daría un gran dolor de cabeza.

-¡ESCUCHEN BIEN, SABANDIJAS! - grito Naruto parado en la cima de un poste en medio del pueblo, en donde aumento su voz con Chakra. -LES DARE UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA QUE ESCAPEN COMO LOS COBARDES QUE SON O DE LO CONTRARIO SERAN APLASTADOS POR MIS PUÑOS-dijo el chico provocando que su compañeros quedaran con las mandíbulas caídas.

 _-¿¡Para eso quería ir de incognito!? ¿¡Para tener una buena entrada!?-_ pensó alarmada Sakura.

- _Y ahí se va el factor sorpresa_ -pensó Asuma.

El aviso no paso desapercibido por nadie en el pueblo, por lo que rápidamente los forajidos abandonaron lo que hacían para buscar al causante y darle una lección por bocón. No iban a permitir que un mocoso viniera a su guarida y se burlara en sus caras.

El Sarutobi suspiro y supo que debía actuar cuanto antes para arreglar el embrollo de su estudiante. Entonces procedió a impregnar sus cuchillas con Chakra, provocando que de estas surgiera un filo de Futōn que aumento dramáticamente su largo y filo

-Hey, pensé que había ido en serio en nuestra pelear- dijo molesto Naruto.

-Lo siento. No pensé que estabas al nivel para que yo usara esto, pero la próxima vez será distinto.

-Eso espero- dijo el rubio, quien entonces salto al suelo y aterrizo pesadamente, provocando que la tierra se estremeciera y agrietara. Cosa que también hizo que los bandidos detuvieran su avance estrepitosamente y Asuma reconsiderada su oferta.

No ayudo en nada que el chico luego empezara a arrancar el poste del suelo, con el fin de usarlo como su arma. La razón era que considera insulso usar su espada en esos sucios criminales y que ellos merecían un castigo proporcional a sus acciones.

[En Konoha]

De repente la matriarca Uzumaki, sintió un escalofrió y dolor en la espalda justo como cuando su hijo mayor recibió como regalo su espada. Ese día había mostrado tanta alegría que le dio un abrazo que por poco le saca todo el aire.

[En Nami]

Cuando un puñado de bandidos fue bateado hasta el mar por Naruto, el primer grupo de gallinas puso el grito en el cielo y salió corriendo del sitio para preservar su seguridad.

Solo en las historias sobre Oni era posible imaginarse a alguien usando un arma tan rudimentaria. Los que no eran mandados a volar por el leño, era despedazados por la fuerza bruta que imprimía su usuario en este.

-Sabes que es lo más irónico de esto-dijo Sasuke a Sakura, mientras apuntaba y disparaba una flecha a uno de los bandidos que trataba de huir.

-¿Qué?-dijo de malagana Sakura, quien estaba más impactada que nunca por la dantesca pelea que era llevada a cabo en el pueblo.

-Que Naruto tuvo su disposición un arsenal similar Konoha.

-…..-la chica solo dedico una patibularia al Uchiha, quien decidió que era mejor seguir disparando sus proyectiles.

Si bien la atención del enemigos estaba en el rubio, Asuma también se encarga de sumar bajas a sus fuerzas con su técnica, la cual le permitía burlar todo tipo de defensa y cortar a través de todo a su paso. Quienes se le acercaban con la intención de atacarle con alguna espada, eran inmediatamente decapitados por el hombre, que también hizo uso de sus técnicas Katon prenderle fuego a los arsenales y destruirlos.

Era evidente que el hombre también era una amenaza, pero los arqueros disponibles prefirieron centrar sus flechas en el rubio, acción que resultaría ser un error debido al hecho de que las puntas de metal rebotaron sobre la piel de Naruto. Esta era normal al simple tacto, pero cuando se le exponía a cualquier tipo daño se volvía tan dura como el acero.

Claro que ese detalle escapaba del conocimiento de los arqueros, quienes fueron aplastados por Naruto al desechar de su arma. Dos sujetos robustos vieron aquello como una oportunidad para acercarse y atacar con unas masivas hachas.

Un pequeño movimiento fue suficiente para que Naruto esquivara el tajo vertical del primer hombre, quien luego recibió un fuerte derechazo que le rompió la mandíbula y le mando a volar varios metros antes de caer muerto.

El segundo contendiente por su parte realizo un swing horizontal con su arma intentando que el chico no lo pudiera esquivar. Sin embargo, aquello era un menosprecio de los reflejos de Naruto, quien en una fracción de segundo dio un salto al aire para evitar la hoja y luego cayó con un codazo que enterró al hombre en el suelo.

Sin perder el tiempo, el Uzumaki tomo el arma del caído y se lanzo sobre un grupo de enemigos, los cuales se encargo de eliminar con extrema violencia.

-¡Nos están masacrando!- dijo aterrado uno de los bandidos.

-Necesitamos refuerzos. Tenemos que llamar a Gatō-sama-dijo otro aun mas asustado.

-De acuerdo, yo iré- dijo uno de ellos convenientemente.

-No, yo lo hare- dijo uno con miedo en su rostro.

-De ninguna forma, yo llegare más rápido- dijo otro más nervioso.

-Tengo una mejor solución. No irá ninguno- dijo Asuma antes de eliminar a los bandidos de un gran corte.

El número de enemigos no era proporcional a su calidad, por lo que solo vasto una hora para que el pueblo fuera completamente reducido a cenizas. Puede que se haya exagerado con los daños, pero Asuma sabia que se tenía que limpiar por completo el lugar si los aldeanos originales planeaban volver. Lo mejor era que empezaran desde cero, sin nada de esta plaga que contaminaba el lugar.

-Esto horrible. Toda esta muerte- dijo Sakura claramente perturbada por la escena ante sus ojos.

-Temo decirte que esta no será la última escena que veras en tu carrera, Sakura-aclaro Asuma. -Somos un equipo de asalto y estaremos siempre enfrente de toda batalla.

-Se en lo que he metido, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir que esto está mal.

-Por supuesto que está mal-contesto seriamente Naruto. –Pero considero que es peor quedarse de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada para ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Luego de ese respiro, el equipo 7 partió a la base de Gatō, a la espera de que el sujeto no hubiera escapado.

El edificio estaba en medio del puerto que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la isla y aunque algunos bandidos se referían al lugar como una mansión, era más bien una fortaleza, cosa que podía esperarse del mafioso que era su dueño.

Al llegar se encontraron que las puertas de la fortaleza estaban protegías por un escuadrón de al menos treinta hombres, cuyas caras no mostraban ningún tipo de miedo. La razón yacía en que Gatō había ofrecido una jugosa recompensa para aquel que consiguiera eliminar a los intrusos. El hombre era extremadamente arrogante y creía que todas tropas que había reunido eran suficientes para lidiar con cualquier problema, incluso si se trataban de shinobi.

Para su desgracia, Naruto no operaba como uno estos.

La confianza de los bandidos se desbarato cuando embarcaciones de todos los tamaños empezaron a caer sobre ellos, causando explosiones de distintas intensidades debido a que los barcos contenían combustible y explosivos de contrabando.

-¿Quién te enseño a pelear así, Naruto?-dijo Asuma con un gotón de sudor.

-Nadie lo hizo. Solo se me ocurrió que esta era una buena forma de aprovechar mi fuerza-dijo el chico mientras seguía sacando los botes del agua y los arrojaba sobre la fortaleza.

Era una escena igual de estresante para el equipo 7, pero al menos la proeza demostró que el chico si tenía limites, ya que al momento de tratar embarcaciones grandes, el necesitaba esforzarse para levantarlas. Asuma cálculo que aquellos botes debía pesar entre 20 y 30 toneladas.

Inesperadamente, la ofensiva de Naruto tuvo que ser detenida cuando un par de sombras salió del agua y en pestañeo le enredo en unas gruesas cadenas.

Asuma les reconoció de inmediato. Eran los Hermanos Demoniacos, un par de chunin renegados de Kiri que eran conocidos por sus tácticas de asalto en equipo.

Justamente eso fue lo que hicieron con Naruto. Primero lo atraparon con una cadena que unía a ambos ninja y luego acercaron las garras de hierro en sus brazos al rostro del chico para luego rociar una nube de gas morado sobre él.

-Escuchamos sobre tu resistencia, pero…-dijo uno de los ninja.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer contra nuestro veneno mortal-finalizo el otro.

Naruto solo lamento su poca atención al entorno y se comprometió a trabajar más en su habilidad sensorial. Luego rompió sus ataduras en pedazos y tomo a sus atacantes de sus cabezas sin que ellos pudieran reacciona para evitarlo. Luego los golpeo uno contra el otro, noqueándolos en el acto.

-Sigamos. Ya quiero que acabemos con esta misión-dijo Naruto encaminándose al interior de la fortaleza.

-¡Un momento! Acabas de ser envenado, necesitamos tratarte antes de que las toxinas entren por completo en tus sistema-dijo Asuma bastante alarmado. –Sakura, dime que tienes un antídoto.

-P-por supuesto-dijo la chica alterada por la idea de que tendría que poner en uso sus habilidades. -Solo debo saber qué tipo de veneno era para administrar el….-dijo ella mientras busca en su bolsa los implementos necesarios.

-No es necesario. Estoy bien-dijo Naruto tratando de aplacar a sus compañeros.

-¡No! ¡No lo estas!

-No es la primera vez que trato con venenos. Menma y Natsumi una vez pusieron veneno de rata en mi comida porque pensaron que mi cara seria graciosa al momento que sintiera el sabor, pero al final no me pasó nada. Ellos fueron los únicos afectados luego de que mama pusiera rojas sus posaderas.

-…

-…

-…

Si. El equipo 7 guardo un largo silencio luego de aquella revelación. No sabían si era indicado reírse o protestar.

Como Naruto no iba a quedarse a esperar una respuesta, este entro solo a la base de Gatō y se encargo de los últimos remanentes de sus fuerzas. Sasuke por un momento pensó en seguirle, pero su sensei sugirió que era mejor esperar afuera, solo en caso de alguna eventualidad.

Minutos después, luego de que los gritos de auxilio y piedad cesaran. La fortaleza crujió y se desplomo por completo.

Antes que alguien del equipo 7 se moviera a buscar a su otro miembro, Naruto salió de entre el polvo llevando a rastrar a un enano que temblaba como un felino asustado.

-Intento ocultarse, pero encontré antes de que el edificio se cayera. Este resulto ser más frágil de lo que espere-dijo Naruto antes de lanzar a Gatō a los pies de Asuma.

-¡Se los ruego no me maten! Puedo pagarles lo que pidan- rogo Gatō de rodillas.

-Como si fuéramos a aceptar algo de una escoria como- le dijo Naruto.

-De hecho nos conviene tenerle con vida. Podemos hacer que devuelva todo lo que robo y deshacer toda su red criminal-dijo el Sarutobi viendo atentamente al criminal. -Tienes algo para entretener a nuestro invitado mientras volvemos a la aldea, Sasuke?- dijo Asuma.

-Puede que tenga algo que funcione- dice el chico enfocando sus ojos sobre él y activando su Sharingan mientras el hombre empieza a gritar.

-Tú tráete a esos dos. La aldea también apreciara la captura de estos fugitivos-dijo Asuma a Naruto, refiriéndose a los Hermanos Demoniacos.

-¿Y nos vamos a ir así como así?-dijo Sakura.

-Sí. No tengo suficientes cigarrillos para soportar todas las incógnitas que retumban en mi cerebro.

[Días después en Konoha]

-En el nombre de Kami. ¿En que estabas pensando cuando cometiste semejante estupidez?- dijo Hiruzen golpeando su escritorio y viendo patibulariamente a su hijo enfrente.

-Tranquilo, viejo. Todo salió de maravilla y hemos salido ganando.

-Es fácil decirlo desde tu punto de vista, pero la verdad es otra. Su misión básicamente fue una intervención militar en un país extranjero y no quedara desapercibida por los demás países.

-No contaría con eso. El País de las Olas estaba siendo regido por un líder ilegitimo con severas conexiones con el crimen organizado, si las demás naciones protestan por nuestras acciones estarían apoyando tal gobierno. Ambos sabemos que nadie en su sano juicio haría tal cosa.

-Has estado conversando con tus contactos, ¿verdad?

-Sí y el Daimyo ya dio el visto bueno para que el País del Fuego anexara temporalmente al País de las Olas para ayudar a su pronta recuperación.

-Usar a tus genin para cumplir con los intereses del Daimyo no es correcto, Asuma.

-La misión la tome por cuenta propia. No me equivoco al decir que le debíamos a esa gente esta misión, fue un verdadero error que rechazaras la de hace unos años.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no justifica tus acciones. Pusiste en riesgo a todo tu equipo.

-Lo único que estuvo en riesgo fue nuestra capacidad para asombrarnos. Es una lástima que tu bola de cristal no tenga tanto alcance, porque sino hubieras visto a Naruto en acción. Uffffff Casi sentí pena por los bandidos que enfrentamos. No tuvieron oportunidad alguna.

-Es de esperarse que sea un gran shinobi por quienes son sus padres.

-Lo de shinobi tal vez está algo demás. El literalmente arreglo todo con fuerza bruta.

-¿Al estilo Tsunade?

-Mmmmmmm. No tanto. Naruto fue bastante organizado con sus maniobras y no se limito a solo golpear todo lo que se movía. Solo puedo decir que el sigilo es algo completamente ajeno a él.

-Es algo que podemos pasar de largo. ¿Qué me dices de su condición?

-Con lo que vi, hay espacios para las dudas, pero igual pienso que ese chico no es el demonio que dice la gente. No es un buda, pero tampoco es el Kyubi.

-Me alegro que estemos de acuerdo en eso- el anciano Hokage suspiro y luego dirigió su mirada a su hijo. –Dejare pasar esta falta, pero espero que no lo hagas de nuevo.

-Lo intentare.


	5. Cap 4

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 4**

[Días después]

 _-¡Yo jamás me rindo, y jamás retrocederé a mi palabra, ese es mi camino ninja!_ -escucho Naruto de una voz chillona y algo molesta.

-¿Otra vez este sueño?-se dijo así mismo el rubio al despertarse súbitamente. -¿Qué rayos significan esas palabras? _-_ se pregunto tratando de analizarlas minuciosamente.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tenido sueños como ese. Sueños en donde siempre se topaba con un escenario oscuro en donde escuchaba una o varias voces distorsionadas que repetían mensajes como el anterior o decían cosas como que un shinobi que rompe las reglas es escoria.

En primer momento el chico pensó era una de especie de Genjutsu de su madre con el fin de convencerlo de que fuera un ninja común y corriente, pero lo descarto ante el hecho de que ella nunca emplearía semejante treta.

Además no tendría punto que también le hiciera escuchar a alguien hablando de lo importante que era vengar a su clan y acabar con su hermano, ya que era algo completamente contradictorio y sin sentido.

El asunto de los sueños era una de esas cuestiones que hacían a uno preguntarse si se había comido demás o si se tenían todos los tornillos bien apretados. De cualquier forma, Naruto decidió dejar el asunto de los sueños de lado y ponerlo junto a todas esas rarezas que inundaban su vida.

Después de todo, él tenía que vivir con la pesada carga de ser el "demonio" de Konoha. No es que también se hubiera creído la mentira de que él era el contenedor del alma del Kyubi, pero sabía que estaba lejos de ser alguien común corriente, a menos que se considerada normal el hecho de que de niño por poco destroza su casa cuando jugaba con una simple pelota o que tuviera un acelerado desarrollo físico a tan corta edad. Y no, ser el hijo de dos shinobi de renombre no era razón suficiente para explicar esos hechos.

No es que se quejara, ya que con el había logrado estar a la par de su hermanos durante su niñez. Ellos dos eran muy hiperactivos y cualquier otra persona hubiera quedado sin energía si intentaba de seguirles el paso, pero a él nunca le paso.

Aunque claro eso era solo en términos de vitalidad, ya que el rubio tenía que admitir que Menma y Natsumi contaban con reservas de chakra muy superiores a las suyas. Era algo prestado, pero igual podían contar con todo ese poder.

Pero aun bajo esta auto-aceptación, es reseñable que aunque Naruto no era reciproco con el odio de los aldeanos si guardaba sentimientos encontrados hacia dos personajes. Su padre Minato y el Kyubi.

No tanto porque ellos eran los culpables de que su vida fuera tan dura, era por el hecho de que consideraba que ambos le habían hecho mucho daño a su familia. Empezando por el hecho de que no le importaba cual fuera la posición de Minato, el no tenía el derecho de legarle semejante responsabilidad a sus hermanos y pensar en ellos como armas. Luego estaba el hecho de consideraba que el gran zorro de nueve colas no ameritaba en lo absoluto su titulo.

Cómo es que alguien tan poderoso se dejaba manipular de esa forma, se preguntaba el chico. La debilidad del zorro fue lo indirectamente provoco que sus hermanos fueran separados de su familia y que su madre sufriera.

En verdad que esperaba tenerlo en frente para darle una buena paliza para que aprendiera a defenderse como se debía, y que además le permitiera poder conocerlo mejor, ya que después de todo era una criatura que contaba con una experiencia invaluable.

Tenía presente que sonaba como un plan ridículo y que esa era una forma muy bruta para encontrarse con alguien, pero Naruto era de los que pensaba que peleando era la mejor forma para entenderse con otra persona. Así podía conocer que tan fuertes sus convicciones e ideales.

Esa idea la había sacado de entre toda la basura que enseñaban en la academia, en donde decía que cuando dos shinobi poderosos chocaban sus puños, ambos podían conocer los pensamientos del otro. Puede que el Kyubi no fuera un shinobi, pero él tampoco quería considerarse uno, así que podría hacerse una excepción a la norma.

En fin, todo el mar de pensamientos que experimento Naruto tras su sueño le llevo a despertarse antes de tiempo. No sintiéndose en posición para volverse a dormir, se termino de despejar y procedió a levantarse para ir a tomar su desayuno.

Nuevamente tendría que hacerlo por su cuenta, debido a que su madre se encontraba otra vez en misión. Al parecer sus habilidades eran ampliamente requeridas, por lo que le solicitaban mucho desde su reintegro al servicio shinobi.

No es que le molestara preparar sus propios alimentos, pero resultaba desagradable tener comer en solitario en su hogar, especialmente luego de que sus hermanos fueran "adoptados", ya que poco después del evento, Kushina mando a remodelar por completo la edificación.

Era algo que venía planeando desde hacia tiempo, pero que no había ejecutado para no que pareciera que sentía favoritismo hacia uno de su hijos. Sin embargo, decidió que ese paso ya no podía esperar más, ya que a pesar de que los sellos de gravedad ayudaban a Naruto a controlar su fuerza, una casa de madera y papel no era en lo absoluto el lugar ideal para él.

El hogar Uzumaki entonces pasó a ser construido con ladrillo y concreto. Cosa que le quito su estilo tradicional, pero no por ello su majestuosidad.

Lo más gracioso de todo eso, fue que Naruto participo activamente en la labor. Ya fuera encargándose de cargar los materiales o siendo el responsable de la mudanza. Kushina agradeció mucho de esa ayuda, aunque eso no evito que ella regañara a su hijo en múltiples ocasiones por ponerse a hacer malabares con los muebles.

Ese era un recuerdo que estaba siempre presente en la mente de Naruto, ya que era el recordatorio de que era alguien diferente. No en la forma negativa como creían los habitantes de Konoha, sino en una que propiciaba a la curiosidad.

Era inevitable que el rubio no se preguntase como es que funcionaban sus habilidades, como las consiguió o más importante, si él era el único con ellas. De cualquier forma, de lo único que estaba seguro Naruto era que no conseguiría ese conocimiento quedándose en la aldea para siempre.

[En la Torre Hokage, horas después]

Como era usual, Hiruzen Sarutobi, el actual Hokage de Konoha, se encontraba en su oficina encargándose de todo el trabajo de oficina que conllevaba su cargo. En ese entonces estaba recibiendo un informe de misión de uno de sus jounin, una labor de rutina si este no fuera el sensei de un equipo tan particular.

-Entonces Yamato ¿qué puedes decirme de tu misión?-pregunto el Sandaime.

-Puedo reportar resultados mixtos, Hokage-sama. La misión fue llevada a cabo según los parámetros, pero el desempeño del equipo dejo mucho que desear y puedo reportar ciertos percances.

-Se especifico con los detalles. ¿Cuál fue su actitud en el campo?

-Como bien exponían los reportes de los profesores en la academia, Menma y Natsumi tienen un comportamiento que resulta sumamente impredecible y no muestran respecto alguno hacia la autoridad.

-No se podía esperar otra cosa de ellos-dijo anciano apretándose la sienes. -¿Cuáles fueron los percances que comentas?

-Para empezar los parámetros de la misión exponían que esta solo debíamos eliminar a un pequeño grupo de bandidos, sin embargo nos topamos con que tenían prisioneros con ellos.

-Por favor dime que no sucedió lo que estoy pensando.

-Temo que las cosas no salieron muy bien. Los bandidos trataron de usar rehenes como escudo, pero a Menma no le importo tal hecho y ataco a todos con una de sus técnicas Katon.

-Eso es malo-dijo Hiruzen pensado en las consecuencias de tal acción.

-La situación pudo haberse visto mejor, ya que algunos sobrevivientes pidieron piedad a cambio de información aparentemente importante., pero esta se vio perdida a manos de Natsuimi, quien asesino a los bandidos al considerar que sería molesto tener que cargar con ellos.

-Es peor de lo que imagine-dijo el Hokage quedando pensativo. -¿Qué hay sobre su control sobre la bestia? ¿Consideras que esta tiene la culpa de sus acciones?

-No sé en qué media este mi opinión errada, pero el par parece manejar el chakra del zorro en un nivel muy grande. Fue dicha fuerza lo que les permitió acabar con los bandidos, sin darme oportunidad de intervenir. Aunque de todas formas no podía nada hacer nada, ya que se me dijo evitara intervenir en su desarrollo. Sinceramente no creo que sea una buena idea dejarlos sin control como quiere el Consejo.

-Aprecio tu opinión. Yo también pienso que estamos jugando con fuego, pero me veo en la necesidad de apoyar un poco la obsesión del Consejo.

-¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe esta arriesgada maniobra?

-Hay rumores que apuntan a que las demás naciones están entrenando a sus Jinchuriki para que dominen sus Bijuu a la perfección.

-Ya veo. Eso significaría que las demás aldea están pensando seriamente en usar a los jinchuriki como elemento de guerra.

-Es lo más probable. Siempre se ha considerado a las bestias como algo de último recurso, por lo que es una situación delicada.

-¿Teme otra guerra ninja?

-Esperemos que no. Solo me tranquiliza el hecho de que se ha convocado a un encuentro de Kage, a la que partiré dentro de poco.

-¿¡En serio!?

-Sí. Han sido convocados los dirigentes de las aldeas ninja más importantes, por lo que no es un evento que pueda ignorarse.

-¿Entonces que planea que haga con Menma y Natsumi?

-Manténgase trabajando como de costumbre. Si en verdad los demás planean usar a sus jinchuriki, necesitaremos que la Voluntad de Fuego este presentes en ellos y así evitemos una catástrofe.

-Entiendo, Hokage-sama-dijo Yamato antes de abandonar la habitación.

Poco tiempo después, Hiruzen recibió a Sarutobi quien solicitaba una misión para su equipo. Opto por darles algo que no implicara un enfrentamiento directo. Una simple misión de escolta para un comerciante.

En efecto, la misión no fue para nada complicada. Solo tomo un día de viaje llevar al cliente a su destino y tuvieron la fortuna de que nadie se cruzara en su camino, a pesar de que se veía que la mercancía del comerciante era bastante valiosa.

La razón tras esa suerte era una advertencia recorría los bajos fondos del continente, en donde se recomendaba fervientemente evitar todo enfrentamiento con los ninja de Konoha.

En condiciones normales no era de extrañar que los criminales quisieran evitar a los shinobi, pero sucedía que algunos bandidos del País de las Olas habían logrado escapar de la aniquilación de criminales que allí ocurrió y rápidamente extendieron el aviso sobre la existencia de un demonio humano, cuya fuerza hacia que el suelo se estremeciera con cada uno de sus pasos.

Cualquier aldea mataría, literalmente, por tener una reputación así, ya que impulsaría las solicitudes de misión para sus fuerzas. No obstante, a una parte del equipo 7 no le gusto tener que regresar a Konoha sin tener nada de acción.

Para no hacer el viaje una pérdida de tiempo, Asuma decidió llevarlos a un restaurante de comida que se encontraba en una aldea de paso, el cual tenía un platillo sabía que les levantaría el ánimo.

-Ya verán muchachos, el curry de la vida les encantara- dijo Asuma.

-No soy amante de curry, pero supongo que no estaría mal comprobar si la fama de lugar es veraz- dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué tan lejos queda ese lugar?- dijo Sasuke.

-No mucho. Deberíamos verlo en unos instantes…..- el jounin quedo mudo al ver el sitio que buscaba.

El restaurante estaba justo donde debía estar, pero un enorme agujero le atravesaba justo por la mitad. Era como si hubieran disparado un cañón contra el edificio, uno de una dimensión considerable.

-¡Naruto, busca sobrevivientes rápido!-advirtió Asuma al rubio, quien no dudo un segundo en abalanzarse hacia el edificio para cumplir la orden.

En retrospectiva era una mal idea mandar a alguien son superfuerza a un lugar que estaba a punto de desplomarse, pero el jounin tomo en cuenta que Naruto podía remover rápidamente los escombros y detectar si había alguien atrapado.

La apreciación de Sarutobi fue correcta y el genin pudo entrar y salir del restaurante con una anciana en brazos antes de que el lugar se volviera una pila de escombros.

La mujer se encontraba algo herida, por lo que Sakura tuvo que aplicar primeros auxilios para asegurar su bienestar. Mientras tanto Asuma dio la orden de ponerse en guardia y revisar los alrededores para buscar al atacante.

Sin embargo, este paso tuvo que ser interrumpido por el abrupto despertar de la anciana, quien se levanto e inmediatamente trato de levantarse de su improvisada camilla.

-Tranquila, Sansho-san. Está a salvo con nosotros- dijo Asuma, en un intento para calmar a la mujer.

-¡No lo entienden! ¡Tenemos huir ahora que tenemos oportunidad!- dijo la anciana con evidente terror en su voz.

-Tómelo con calma. Sufrió algunos cortes y se pueden abrir si se agita mucho.

-¡Pero el monstruo…!

-No hay ningún peligro en los alrededores y aunque lo hubiera, nosotros podemos encargarnos de él. ¿Díganos qué fue lo que exactamente sucedió aquí?

-D-de acuerdo-dijo Sansho tomando un respiro para relajarse, luego observo los alrededores y se dispuso a hablar. –Yo estaba limpiando mi restaurante cuando todo ocurrió. De repente se sintió como si una tormenta hubiera estallado en los alrededores y todo el edificio empezó a sacudirse como si quisiera ser arrancado de la tierra. No tuve el valor de asomarme para verlo, pero me quedo claro que no era algo humano, ya que emitió el rugido más espantoso que haya escuchado en mi vida.

-¿Pero sabe cómo le ataco?

-No lo sé. De repente las paredes reventaron y fui atrapada por los escombros.

-Tiene una idea de hace cuanto ocurrió el ataque.

-Sé que cuando ese monstruo ataco era de noche, pero no me queda claro en qué momento fue.

-No se preocupe, esa es suficiente información- dijo para entonces observar a sus genin. -Han pasado por lo menos 12 horas desde el ataque, así que podemos ir olvidándonos de encontrar al causante-dedujo el jounin. –Aunque de todas formas deberíamos echar un vistazo en los alrededores y buscar pistas. No me agrada la idea de alguien ataco a un conocido y quiero hallar al culpable-dijo para luego recibir el asentimiento de los genin.

-¡Oh no!- exclamo la anciana.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es mi hijo Arashi. El estaba trabajando en la mina del pueblo y no regreso anoche. Debo asegurarme de que está bien- dijo Sansho tratando de levantarse.

-De ninguna forma. Debe reposar. Nosotros iremos- dijo el jounin haciéndole una seña a Sasuke para que le siguiera, para luego dejar a los otros dos al cuidado de la anciana.

Ambos ninja entonces se dirigieron hacia la aldea adyacente al restaurante de Sansho, en donde se toparon con un escenario similar de destrucción y devastación, uno que lastimosamente también incluía fallecidos.

Los testigos informaron a Asuma que el pueblo había sido atacado por una especie tornado viviente, el cual había causado vientos extremadamente fuertes y violentos que devastaron todo a su paso. Nadie parecía tener una descripción clara del atacante, pues una nube de polvo le cubría. Sin embargo, los aldeanos también afirmaron haber escuchado estridentes rugidos de lo que consideraban un monstruo.

Una vez en la mina, los shinobi de Konoha se toparon con un escenario para nada alentador. Para empezar todo estaba revuelto y había agujeros de cañón en múltiples superficies. Una observación minuciosa llevo a Asuma pensar que no se trataba de un cañón, más bien parecían los efectos del jutsu **F** **ū** **ton: Gran Penetración** , el cual podía causar los mismo efectos de dichas armas.

No dieron con ninguna pisada, las cuales seguramente habían sido barridas por el viento, pero igual encontraron un sendero que indicaba que aquel "tornado viviente" se había acercado a una de las paredes de la mina.

Allí encontraron marcas que parecían mordeduras y rasguños, algo que era seguramente revelador puesto que indicaba que quien sea que haya atacado el lugar, estaba apuntando precisamente a la mina.

Afortunadamente no pareció ser de completo agrado, ya que ni siquiera ingreso a los túneles de esta y por lo tanto, los mineros que allí se encontraban lograron salir con bien, entre ellos el hijo de Sansho, Arashi.

De igual forma los testimonios no fueron de mucha ayuda. No dieron con ninguna buena descripción e igualmente les explicaron que el monstruo tenía un gran control sobre el viento.

El equipo 7 se encargo de ayudar cuanto pudo a los aldeanos, mas no pudo ser mucho, ya que el jounin del equipo considero que resultaba más importante informar sobre el evento a Konoha.

Siendo que al final el viaje fue tan fastidioso como se esperaba, el equipo se fracturo tan pronto llegaron a su aldea natal, con genin dirigiéndose a sus hogares y con el jounin partiendo a la división de inteligencia.

Naruto obviamente quedo muy frustrado por la misión, ya que sabía que posiblemente se trataba de algo relacionado con la asignación actual de su madre. Esperaba que eso implicara que el Hokage estuviera dispuesto a mandar a más shinobi a la búsqueda de esa criatura.

Sin otra opción más que esperar, el rubio se fue a dormir esa noche esperando no tener ningún sueño raro. Lastimosamente ese no fue el caso.

Lo que habían sido solo simples voces, pasaron a ser siluetas humanas. No eran más que sombras que no mostraban ninguna característica definitoria. Sin embargo, lo que vio en esa ocasión fue bastante claro.

Una persona yacía inerte en el suelo sobre un líquido rojo. No había que ser un genio para imaginarse que era sangre. El que hubieran otros tres cuerpos a su alrededor no hacia mejor la escena, pero al menos daban a entender la gravedad del asunto.

A pesar de ser solo un sueño, Naruto fue golpeado por una extraña sensación de impotencia. No conocía quien era toda esa gente, pero no le gustaba pensar que estaba presenciando su asesinato sin oportunidad de detenerlo.

Entonces pensó en que debía estar en la capacidad de intervenir, ya que después todo era su sueño. Fue allí cuando se giro y pudo encontrarse cara con el autor de la escena. Una simple sombra como los demás, pero que extrañamente tenía algo que le hacía relucir.

El Sharingan. Era imposible no reconocer el doujutsu de color rojo y tomoes negros.

Fue allí cuando Naruto se levanto todo agitado, con cientos de preguntas en su mente. Ya no solo estaba la más simple que era el cual era el significado de ese sueño. Ahora se preguntaba si eso era una visión del presente, pasado o el futuro. Y más importante, quienes eran las victimas y el victimario. Si bien una parte suya se negaba a creerlo, la primera persona en que pensó fue en su hermano Menma. Pero aquello era imposible ¿O no?


	6. Cap 5

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 5**

[Una semana después]

-¿¡Está hablando en serio Hokage-sama!?-dijo Kakashi en tono bastante sorprendido, justo como estaban el resto de los jounin de los otros equipo genin.

-Así es. Se ha organizado un examen chunin entre todas las naciones elementales y otras naciones afiladas a este evento- le dijo el anciano.

-¿De dónde viene esa iniciativa?- pregunto Kurenai.

-La idea fue promovida por el Otokage y fue inmediatamente respaldada por el Raikage. Casi inmediatamente el Kazekage se vio interesado y a partir de allí, las otras aldeas dieron el visto bueno. Iwa se mostro escéptica, pero termino aceptando.

-¿Y enserio cree que es una buena idea?- dijo Asuma.

-No es como si estuviéramos en posición de rechazar. Allí estuvieron los representantes de los Daimyo y se mostraron muy interesados en el evento.

-Ciertamente de esa forma era difícil ponerse en contra- dijo Tsunade.

-¿Y como nosotros entramos en este asunto? ¿No estará pensando enviar a nuestros equipos?-dijo Yamato.

-Ese es el problema. No creo que nuestros equipos genin con mayor experiencia den la talla, por mal que me sienta en decirlo, y los que tenían mayores competencias ya han sido promovidos. Estamos hablando de que participaran los mejores genin de cada aldea y por lo tanto también necesitamos ofrecer lo mismo, lo que a mi juicio significa que debemos contar con los jóvenes que se graduaron recientemente.

-Es demasiado imprudente, Hiruzen. Esos chicos carecen de la experiencia necesaria-dijo Tsunade.

-Te doy la razón, pero este examen es mucho más importante que cualquier otro. Muchos daimyo se encontraran presentes y no aceptar significaría quedar en ridículo frente a la demás aldea. Además se me ha informado que el examen contara con un modelo distinto a los anteriores y confió que nuestros shinobi podrán aguantar esto.

-Aun así creo que deberíamos asegurarnos de que ellos están listos.

-Eso haremos. De hecho solo participaran dos equipos de nuestra aldea, así que necesitaremos realizar una prueba especial para decidir quienes nos representaran.

-Suena como lo más sensato.

-Pautare dicha prueba para dentro de un mes, tiempo en el que espero puedan subsanar cualquier falla que detecten en sus equipos.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los jounin antes de abandonar la sala.

[Campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, horas después]

-Y así se resume la situación. ¿Qué piensan?- dijo Asuma luego de comentar a sus genin sobre el futuro examen chunin.

-Suena bastante divertido. Yo me apunto-dijo Naruto de inmediato para la sorpresa de sus compañeros.

-¿En serio quieres participar?-dijo Sakura en referencia a la poca atención que le daba su compañero a los asuntos shinobi.

-Sí. No me interesa el asunto de volverme chunin, pero el examen será una buena oportunidad para enfrentarme con oponentes poderosos-dijo el chico haciendo que su compañera casi se cayera por semejante respuesta.

-No sé qué otra cosa podía esperar de ti-dijo ella suspirando. –A mi no me gusta mucho la idea, suena que será algo peligroso.

-A mi me encanta la idea. Así podre conocer a las demás kunoichi de las otras aldeas-dijo Sasuke.

-En todo caso, tendrán un mes para prepararse y determinar si en verdad están en condiciones para participar.

-¿En serio es necesario? Por donde se vea eso solo seria adelantar la aniquilación de toda la competencia- dijo la Haruno viendo al rubio del equipo.

-Es probable, pero igual mi interés está en ustedes- dijo el hombre señalando a la Haruno y a Sasuke. –No lo tomen a mal, pero necesitan desarrollar mejor sus habilidades si quieren lograr pasar el examen.

-¿Y que tiene en mente?

-En primer lugar quiero ver sus naturalezas elementales- dijo el jounin mientras entregaba a los chicos unas hojas de papel de chakra. – Según la reacción de papel sabré cuáles son sus afinidades.

Sakura fue la primera en recibir el objeto y la reacción fue inmediata. El trozo de papel se empapo hasta volverse para la sorpresa del jounin. Eso quería decir que la chica tenía una afinidad muy fuerte al Suiton. No estaban nada mal si se tomaba en cuenta que el elemento favorecía mucho al Ninjutsu medico.

El siguiente fue Naruto, aunque el paso estaba demás ya que evidentemente el tendría afinidad al Raiton. Fue de foto la cara de Asuma cuando el papel se rompió en tres pedazos indicando su afinidad Fūton, luego un trozo se arrugo indicado la afinidad al Raiton, otro se humedeció mostrando afinidad al Suiton y finalmente el ultimo se deshizo mostrando que también era afín al Doton.

Era un caso extremadamente extraño el que un shinobi tuviera cuatros afinidades elementales a tan corta edad. Daba cierta lástima que el chico tuviera tan poco interés en su carrera, ya que en el futuro podría tomar el puesto del Hokage sin mayores complicaciones.

-¿Saben qué? No creo que esto sea necesario - dijo Sasuke con evidente nerviosismo, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Tienes razon. Seguro que eres afín al Katon como todos los Uchiha- dijo Asuma para alivio del otro pelinegro.

-De hecho nunca lo hemos visto haciendo ningún jutsu de esta clase. Solo usas sus flechas y shuriken- agrego Naruto.

-No es como si le dieras oportunidad para hacer uno- cuestiono Sakura.

-Es verdad. ¿Por qué no me muestras que tal es tu control del Katon usando un jutsu?-dijo el Sarutobi.

-No lo veo necesario. Después de todo hay muchos shinobi que tienen son buenos sin dominar un elemento. No creo que tenga que aprender sobre ese tema- dijo Sasuke mostrándose muy esquivo.

-Vamos no puedes ser tan malo. Una vez casi le quemo la barba a mi padre cuando estaba aprendiendo a usarlo.

-Sí. Es que es muy peligroso que intente usarlo. No debo usar un elemento tan destructivo a la ligera.

-Estas siendo algo incongruente- dijo Sakura. –Acaso le tiene miedo al fuego-dijo en tono burlón.

-¡No es eso!- dijo el pelinegro ya enfadado.

-No tienes afinidad al fuego, ¿verdad?- dijo Naruto para que el lugar se llenara con un incomodo silencio.

Sasuke solo soltó el objeto que tenía en sus manos y se retiro sin decir una palabra. Ya en el suelo, el papel se corto en dos para la extrañeza de Asuma.

-¿A que ha venido eso?-dijo Sakura confundida.

-¿Sabias esto?- pregunto Asuma a Naruto para que este le contestara negativamente.

-No exactamente. Su madre Mikoto es muy amiga de la mía y suele visitar mucho la casa. La mayor parte de las veces era para hablar sobre Menma por lo que prefiero no prestar atención, pero creo haber escuchado lo preocupada que estaba ella sobre la actitud de Fugaku hacia Sasuke por algo de su afinidad. Ahora me doy de cuenta de que se trataba de esto.

-Entonces la situación es bastante complicada – dijo el Sarutobi rascándose la cabeza.

-¿A que se refieren? ¿Acaso el Katon es muy importante?- dijo Sakura.

-Veras Sakura. Cada clan tiene sus propias tradiciones y costumbres como por ejemplo el Sarutobi es el que se encarga de dar fe al vinculo que tiene el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho entregando un pendiente a cada generación. Los Uchiha por su parte tienen como estatuto que solo los que dominen el jutsu **Katon: Gran Bola de Fuego** han alcanzado la madurez y son considerados hombres en pleno derecho.

-Ya veo. Creo que Setsuna comento algo sobre eso.

-¿Y acaso no es posible aprenderlo sin la afinidad?-dijo Naruto.

-Sí es posible, pero ese es un jutsu que requiere bastante chakra y dado que su afinidad es viento, le costara mucho dominarlo-aclaro Asuma.

-¿Y porque es tan importante es ese asunto de considerarse hombre?- pregunto Sakura.

-En primer lugar, el no tendría derecho a heredar el mandato del clan y segundo, tampoco estaría en posición de exigir que le enseñaran las técnicas propias del clan. He de suponer que lo que ha aprendido ha sido por cuenta propia.

-Ciertamente es un asunto complicado. Solo espero que su obsesión de pedir citas no tenga que ver.

-No creo que él este abordando la situación con eso.

-Voy a buscarlo- dijo Naruto para salir en la dirección en que fue su compañero.

Tal vez no supiera que iba decirle, pero estaba seguro que sería bueno que alguien conversara con él.

Luego de un buen rato buscándolo por la aldea y sus alrededores, Naruto dio con Sasuke en un lago que estaba cerca del campo de entrenamiento 3.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Sasuke recibiendo al rubio ariscamente.

-No sé, simplemente estaba pasando por aquí- dijo el chico levantando una piedrita y lanzándola a lago solo consiguiendo que se hunda luego de chocar con gran fuerza contra el agua para la molestia del rubio.

-Bien, entonces continúa tu camino.

-Oh vamos. Ya estamos aquí, inténtalo tú también-dijo el dándole una piedra al Uchiha.

Suspirando con molestia, el pelinegro tomo el objeto y luego lo arrojo al lago, consiguiendo que la piedra rebotara una considerable distancia antes de hundirse en el agua.

-Wow ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Le aplicas demasiada fuerza. A lo que tienes que ponerle más empeño es al movimiento que haces con tu brazo.

-¿Eres bastante bueno con estas cosas? ¿A qué se debe?

-Cuando no puedes hacer algo, supongo que lo mejor es seguir tratando con lo demás y mi como mi madre es buena usando las armas ninja de lanzamiento, decidí especializarme con ellas.

-¿Entonces porque tanto alboroto con lo de usar Katon? Eres muy bueno en el area.

-¿Acaso tu madre no te dijo que no es educado preguntar por los asuntos de otros?

-Sí lo dijo, pero puso más énfasis en que eran cosas muy estúpidas.

-Ciertamente a veces lo son- dijo Sasuke suspirando. -Entre todos los elementos, el fuego es el que es signo de poder. Al tener los Uchiha como afinidad natural al Katon, es normal que se consideren superiores.

-A mi juzgar es más fuerte el rayo.

-Técnicamente lo es, pero tomando en cuenta que es asociado a algo efímero, es puesto por debajo de fuego.

-No puedo objetar ese hecho. ¿Y tu como entras en el asunto?

-Como habrás visto mi afinidad es el Futon. Soy toda una rareza en el clan.

-Tomando en cuenta que son el clan "abanico" no veo lo raro.

-Ese es un hecho que mi padre se niega a entender, pero el que mis hermanos sean prodigios en el área no ayuda mucho. ¡Incluso Menma puede usarlo!

-No le veo nada malo al asunto. El Katon es también considerado el elemento más inflexible y por el contrario tú tienes un elemento que es considerando bastante raro y uno de los más versátiles.

-Me gustaría que así pensaran los demás.

-¿Y no has intentando desarrollarlo para mostrar lo útil que es?

-He optado por no hacerlo. Fugaku incluso llego a pensar que debía exiliarme del clan, pero pude evitarlo porque conseguí mi Sharingan por esas fechas.

-¿No es el mejor padre del año, verdad?

-No contara con mi voto.

-Entonces que planeas hacer, ¿va a lanzarte con solo lo que tienes a ese examen?

-Prefería que así, si hago el ridículo usando un jutsu elemental que no es Katon es seguro que las consecuencias serán graves para mí. Y ya no quiero que más nadie interceda por mí. Es suficiente lo que mi madre y hermanos han hecho.

-En mi opinión, debes aceptar la ayuda de Asuma, él sin duda puede echarte una mano con el elemento que tienes. No debes pensar en que te harán si fracasas, porque primero, es tu problema no el de ellos. Segundo, un apellido no debe atar todas tus acciones. Y tercero de ninguna formas fracasaras. No mientras seas parte de mi equipo.

-He visto que hace Asuma con sus cuchillas no creo que pueda hacer lo mismo con unas flechas o shuriken.

-Es cierto que no conseguirás los mismos efectos, pero igual imagino que puedes hacer muchas cosas. Sin embargo igual tendrías que aprender a usar algo para defenderte a corta distancia. Mmmm. Acompáñame un momento.

Y así Naruto guio a Sasuke a su casa, en donde lo hizo esperar un momento en la sala para luego bajar de su habitación con una caja. Al abrirla, el rubio mostro una espada tipo rapier. De mango plateado y con una guardia que protegía la mano del usuario.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- dijo Sasuke impresionado por el arma.

-Tengo gran aprecio por mi espada actual, pero también me gusta experimentar con otras armas. Esta la conseguí de otro comerciante extranjero, pero tiene la misma cualidad de canalizar chakra que tiene mi arma- dijo Naruto para luego ofrecerla al Uchiha.

-No creo que deba. Esta arma se ve muy valiosa y no puedo aceptarla.

-No te preocupes por eso. Es algo que nos beneficia a ambos. Tal vez yo no quiera mucho este asunto ninja, pero lo del examen lo veo un buen chance para conocer nuevas lugares y sé que esta será una buena oportunidad para que demuestres lo hábil que eres sin el Katon.

-Tienes razón en lo que dices-dijo el pelinegro aceptando el arma. -Gracias.

-No te preocupes somos compañeros y debemos apoyarnos- dijo el Uzumaki mostrando su mano para que el otro la estrechara, cosa a la que este accedió con el cuidado necesario.

Al día siguiente Asuma quedo muy impresionado por el cambio en la actitud del Uchiha y accedió gustosamente a entrenarlo en el manejo de Fūton. El sabía lo difícil que era vivir bajo la presión de un apellido y empatizo con los problemas de su estudiante.

Si bien Sakura tenía futuro con el Suiton, sus reservas de energía no daban para usar las exigentes técnicas del elemento, por lo que ella puso todo su empeño en aumentar su Control de Chakra y para así luego poder usar el elemento con total libertad.

A Naruto le fueron facilitados algunos pergaminos con técnicas elementales, los cuales el se encargo de aprender por cuenta propia. Su capacidad de auto aprendizaje era bastante alta y Asuma pudo concentrarse en los miembros que necesitaban mayor atención.

[Días después]

Todos los miembros del equipo 7 se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, ocupándose cada uno de sus propios asuntos. Ya fuera estudiando todo tipo de pergaminos o haciendo arduos ejercicios, los jóvenes genin se habían encargado de ocupar muy bien el tiempo que les había sido otorgado para desarrollar sus habilidades.

Justamente eso fue lo que llamo la atención de jounin del equipo. Naruto en esos momentos se encontraba dando brincos de un lado a otro y cara mostraba algo de frustración y agotamiento, tal como si estuviera intentando algo sin obtener resultado alguno.

-Disculpa, Naruto ¿puedo preguntarte una par de cosa cosas?-dijo Asuma curioso

-Por supuesto- dijo el chico bostezando un poco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo el hombre pensando que lo mucho que parecía esa acción a los entrenamientos que hacia su colega de espesas cejas.

-Estoy intentando hacer una técnica que vi, pero no estoy entendiendo muy bien de que se trata. Se supone que debo intentar llegar de un punto a otro con el menor número de pasos posibles, pero no entiendo cómo es que se toma el impulso.

-¿Acaso quieres aprender el **Shushin no jutsu** (Técnica de Cuerpo Parpadeante)?

-Tengo entendido que esto es distinto, aunque no logro dar con el punto de separación entre las técnicas.

-¿Y en donde la viste?

-Es difícil de explicar.

-¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que no estás descansando bien?

-No nada que ver- mintió el chico. En realidad tenía todo que ver _._

[Flashback]

Otro día había terminado y Naruto nuevamente se preparaba para una dosis de pesadillas, ya que luego de que estas empezaran a mostrar detalles tan siniestros, ya no podían ser consideradas simples sueños. Dormir se había vuelto una acción casi agobiante y desagradable.

Lo peor era que todas las cosas que presenciaba se habían vuelto muy variadas y ajenas entre sí, provocando que poco a poco las visiones fueran perdiendo significado y difíciles del leer.

Era del tipo de cosas que podrían enloquecer a una persona y aunque Naruto era fuerte, sentía que estaba llegando a su límite. No había querido conversar el tema con nadie, pero ya había llegado el momento de encontrarle una solución.

Resignado, como ya se le había hecho costumbre, empezó a presenciar la visión de esa noche la cual tenía como protagonista a dos personas de distintas estaturas, la cuales identifico como una madre y su hijo luego de que empezaran a hablar.

- _Pero mama ¿es realmente necesario este entrenamiento?_ -dijo el menor.

 _-Por supuesto cariño. ¿Acaso no quieres aprender mi técnica característica?_

 _-No lo sé. Es muy complicada._

 _-Es fácil hacerlo. Solo tienes que acumular chakra en tus pies y tener en mente que el objetivo es poner es recorrer la mayor distancia posible con el menor número de pasos-_ dijo la mujer haciendo lo dicho y recorriendo una gran distancia en un santiamén. 

_-No creo poder hacerlo._

 _-Vamos no es tan complicado_

 _-Pero..._

 _-Vamos, se que puedes hacerlo._

 _-Es que….._

 _-No te pasara nada, lo prometo._

 _-Es que no he aprendido a poner chakra en mis pies-_ la figura de la mujer por poco se cae ante la respuesta.

A Naruto le hubiera gustado saber que ocurrió luego, pero allí acabo el sueño. No tenía ni idea de quien podían haber sido las personas de allí, pero la escena le recordó la relación que tenia con su madre.

Por otra parte, le llamo mucho la atención la técnica que había escuchado en la visión. Sabía del Shushin y por supuesto del Hiraishin que usaba Minato, pero no quería hacer uso de ellas debido a que quería desarrollar sus propias técnicas. Esa técnica debía serle de utilidad para suplir las técnicas en cuestión.

[Fin Flashback]

-Es solo que no he podido conciliar el sueño muy bien-dijo Naruto para aclarar su condición al jounin.

-De acuerdo, pero asegúrate de descansar bien. Para la prueba necesitas estar al 100%-dijo Asuma antes de retirarse.

-Espero estarlo- dijo el chico pensando en que depararía sus extrañas visiones.

No sabía si era obra del destino o simple suerte, pero esa misma noche tuvo la oportunidad de presenciar una visión extremadamente útil para el desarrollo de su técnica.

En el sueño vio como un hombre le estaba enseñando a un joven la técnica, cuyo nombre era **Shundo** (Paso Instantáneo), allí presencio que el secreto de esta era aferrarse a la tierra con el arco del pie, tomar toda la fuerza que ofrecía esta, para luego impulsarse con todo el esfuerzo posible.

Cuando descubrió que la técnica incluso tenia versión aérea, el **Koku Shundo** (Paso Instantáneo del Vacio), Naruto no dudo dos veces en levantarse y practicar lo aprendido.

Tal vez estaba viendo sus visiones con el lente equivocado. Tenía que ponerle más atención a esos sueños y recabar toda la información que estaba dentro de ellos.


	7. Cap 6

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 6**

Siendo Konoha una aldea ninja, no era de extrañar que hubiera shinobi practicando en los distintos campos de entrenamiento distribuidos por toda su extensión.

Ese era el caso de dos kunochi que se encontraban realizando complicados sellos de mano, que dieron como resultado que ambas exhalaran de sus bocas una larga nube color purpura.

-Excelente, Sakura-chan. Tu dominio sobre el jutsu **Niebla Venenosa** ha avanzado muchísimo- dijo Shizune a su aprendiz Sakura.

-Lo que digas- le respondió la pelirrosa con desgano.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No es nada.

-Has estado bastante decaída últimamente. ¿Estás preocupada por el examen?- pregunto la pelinegra poniendo su mano en el hombro de la otra chica.

-Solo continuemos- dijo la Haruno algo cortante.

-Sabes que puedes decirme que te molesta. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-Por supuesto que lo hago. Es solo que no si lo que pienso es demasiado ridículo.

-Sea lo que sea, no es bueno que te lo guardes, vamos a mi apartamento a tomar el té y hablamos. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí.

Ambas chicas entonces se desplazaron al centro de Konoha, a uno de los centros residenciales que había en el sitio. Allí vivía Shizune, en un modesto apartamento que era más que suficiente para su única residente y que contaba con el suficiente espacio para recibir visitas cómodamente.

-De acuerdo, ahora dime que tanto te molesta- dijo Shizune.

-¿Soy especial?-dijo con voz baja Sakura.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Qué si soy especial?- dijo la chica, un poco más alto.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Por supuesto que lo eres. No conozco a alguien más trabajadora y aplicada que tu.

-No me refiero a eso. Hablo en el aspecto shinobi.

-Es la misma situación. Eres una prodigio en el Ninjutsu medico y probablemente tienes el mejor domino de Chakra de toda tu clase. Sin duda te convertirás en una gran kunoichi.

-Son solo mentiras. De lo contrario no estaría como estoy.

-¿Ha pasado algo en una misión?

-Nada.

-Entonces porque la actitud.

-Ese es el problema. No he podido hacer nada en la misiones.

-Adivino. Tus compañeros intentan protegerte y no quieren que te involucres en nada peligroso.

-Si ese fuera el acaso, no tuviera tantos problemas. Pero no, el problema soy yo. Estoy llegando a pensar que no doy la talla para estar en el equipo.

-Sabes que Tsunade organizo los equipos específicamente para que todos funcionaran de maravilla. Tu valor es inapreciable.

-Pues debo hacer una queja respecto a un compañero. Es bastante egoísta, lo que pienso pero ¿sabes que es verdaderamente frustrante? Que no pueda aplicar casi nada de lo que aprendido porque Naruto, es una especie de hombre de hierro que no puede ser herido.

-Lo ideal es que un shinobi, aprenda a esquivar todo los ataques que vayan contra él.

-No entendiste bien. El no se molesta en lo absoluto en esquivar lo que le lancen. Solo se queda parado como si nada estuviera pasando. Le he visto ser atacado por flechas y él se las quita como si fueran mosquitos. Un bandido decapitarlo con una katana en una emboscada y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que el sujeto se puso a implorar piedad porque el arma se partió al tocar el cuello de Naruto.

-Entonces los rumores son bastante ciertos- dijo la pelinegra con una gota de sudor en la sien.

-El casi quita todo el trabajo al equipo. Al menos Asuma sigue dirigiendo y Sasuke puede atacar a distancia con una excelente puntería, pero yo solo puedo quedarme a mirar esperando a ver si puedo hacer algo.

-Conoces bien las reglas de los ninja medico.

-Las escuchado muchas veces y ahora me doy cuenta que no me gustan. ¿Acaso debo renegarme a esperar que haya un herido para poder actuar, solo porque no conozco un estúpido jutsu que nadie sabe aparte de su creadora? No voy a poder cumplir mis metas si sigo a este paso.

-Entiendo tu frustración, pero poco puede hacerse- dijo la pelinegra algo nerviosa.

-¿Entonces debo esperar que Tsunade se vuelva de repente la peor medico del mundo para que yo tenga una oportunidad de superarla? Es bastante ridículo que alguien que hizo tanto, no haya pensando en que harían sus sucesores.

-Sí lo es- dijo Shizune, sudando aun más nerviosa.

-Te ves demasiado extraña-dijo Sakura viendo a Shizune temblar. ¿Acaso estás ocultando algo?

-Nada, nada- repitió la mujer indicando que obviamente escondía algo.

-Eres pésima mintiendo, Shizune-nee.

-No lo entiendes, es algo que sin duda hará que nos terminen matando o algo peor.

-Si lo pones de esa forma, me causas más curiosidad. Dime de qué se trata.

-No debo. Es muy arriesgado.

-Hey, tu dijiste que debía confía en ti. Eso es algo que debe que funcionar en ambos sentidos. ¿Acaso tú no me tienes confianza?

Con ese argumento, la pelinegra bajo la cabeza derrotada y le dijo que esperara en el sitio mientras iba por algo en su habitación. Luego de unos minutos, Shizune regreso con un pergamino en mano, temblando un poco.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto la pelirrosa curiosa y a la vez nerviosa.

-Esto es….-Shizune trago saliva buscando la forma de articular las palabras. –Esto es el pergamino del **Sello Fuerza de un Centenar**.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo es que tienes eso!?

-Digamos que pude sacárselo a Tsunade en una de sus noches de bebida.

-Pensé que ella tenía una resistencia muy fuerte al alcohol.

-No lo es mucho cierto día del año.

-¿Por qué?

-No es necesario hablar más del tema - dijo la mujer algo cortante. - Mira lo he estudiado y creo que con el podrás adquirir una buena mejora de tus habilidades. Tal vez el sello es bastante difícil para que lo domines de una, pero al menos puedes empezar con el jutsu de **Fuerza Amplificada** que es el inicio para dominar el sello.

-¿Si tenias esto, porque no me lo dijiste antes?

-¿Acaso no tienes temor por tu vida? Cuando Tsunade se entere, nos va a matar.

-Bien podemos decirle que lo aprendimos por mera observación.

-Esta técnica no se aprende así de fácil. Además de que son pocas las veces en que la ha usado en público en los últimos años, no se tragaría una mentira así.

-Supongo que entonces debo usarla con cuidado.

-En mi opinión, di que lo aprendiste de Naruto. El sello y jutsu no es la única forma usar una gran fuerza.

-No creo que sea tan fácil. Aun no entiendo porque Naruto es tan fuerte.

-Sera solo momentáneo. Tsunade se dará de cuenta pronto del engaño, pero tal vez pueda acertar entrenarte, si muestras dominio con la técnica.

-Daré lo mejor de mí para lograrlo. Gracias.

-No te preocupes. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Desde ese momento, la pelirrosa empezó su entrenamiento para dominar las técnicas secretas de Tsunade. De ninguna forma iba a permitir quedarse atrás frente a sus compañeros.

El tiempo siguió su curso y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, ya el plazo de entrenamiento de los genin había acabado.

Una vez llegado el día de la prueba, el equipo 7 y sus homólogos fueron convocados a las cercanías de de la zona de entrenamiento 44, cariñosamente llamada el bosque de la muerte.

Al final los únicos novatos presentes fueron los equipos del 7 al 11, ya que los sensei de los otros equipos consideraron que sus estudiantes no estaban listos para tan exigente labor. Su ausencia fue subsanada con la presencia de otros tres escuadrones genin, quienes exigieron que el derecho de participar por el hecho de tener mayor experiencia que los novatos. Debido a naturaleza de la prueba terminaron siendo aceptados y puestos con los demás.

El Hokage se puso delante a los presentes en un pequeña tarima, en donde a sus espaldas se encontraba el Consejo, quienes como era obvio querían tener sus narices metidas en todo el proceso.

-Sean bienvenidos, jóvenes shinobi-dijo Hiruzen para empezar su discurso. -Agradezco que se hayan presentado el día de hoy. Como ya saben, pronto será llevado a cabo un examen chunin de carácter colectivo. En condiciones normales esto sería no raro, pero en esta ocasión el evento no será efectuado por dos o tres, sino por las cinco grandes aldeas elementales, siendo implícito que el evento tiene una gran importancia. Por desgracia las condiciones no dan para que todos nuestros equipos participen en el examen y es necesario que hoy realicemos una prueba que determinara quienes son los genin mejor preparados para representarnos.

A los ojos del Consejo, toda la prueba era un teatro innecesario. Homura, Koharu, Fugaku y Hiashi confiaban en que el equipo 8 y el 11 aprobarían sin dificultades y que el primero podría aliviar las pequeñas flaquezas que pudieran percibirse en su equipo perfecto. Aunque ese era un escenario improbable, ya que no veían como las otras naciones elementales podrían lidiar con dos shinobi que no solo tenían el poder del Bijuu con más colas, sino también contaban con los doujutsu de mayor habilidad.

Por esa razón no se molestaron en observar a los otros participantes que se encontraban presentes, quienes mantenían conversaciones entre sí a la espera de instrucciones para la prueba. La mayoría solo hablaba con sus compañeros de equipo, pero Naruto decidió romper el esquema y se acerco a uno de sus conocidos.

-Hey cobarde-san. ¿Qué cuentas?- dijo Naruto a cierto peliplata, que inmediatamente guardo el libro naranja que estaba leyendo.

-Diría que bien, pero estaría mintiendo- dijo Kakashi carraspeando "inocentemente" para las molestia de sus alumnos.

-Que cruel es Kakashi-sensei. No estaríamos así, si tomara en serio nuestros entrenamientos- se quejo una rubia vestida con un revelador atuendo morado.

-Usualmente no estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero es bastante molesto que no sepamos si tenemos una oportunidad para la prueba- dijo un chico con peinado de piña.

-A mi molesta, que me este perdiendo de la oferta de barbacoa del restaurante- dijo el chico castaño con una bolsa de papas en sus manos.

-Siempre pensando en comida, Choji. No deberías entrenar más en serio. Estas algo esférico- le cuestiono Naruto.

-No tengo ningún problema con eso- le respondió el chico comiendo sus papas.

-Ahora Naruto-kun-dijo Ino tomando un brazo del rubio. –Sera que por fin aceptaras invitarme a una cita.

-No lo creo.

-Oh vamos. Que tengo que hacer para que entiendas que tú y yo somos uno para el otro.

-Tal vez centrarte más en tu labor como kunochi- dijo Sakura.

-No te metas cuatro ojos. No es tu asunto.

-Es mi compañero, por lo que lo es.

-Te tomo la razón. Debido a que lo único que tendrás vistiendo de esa forma es un montón de compañeros.

-Es un uniforme estándar. Tú no deberías estar enseñándote como una…- y así empezó una fuerte discusión entre las kunoichi.

-Ella me va a sacar canas antes de tiempo- dijo Kakashi al ver a la rubia mofarse de Sakura.

-Tranquilo, no creo que se noten mucho- bromeo Asuma. –Además no eres el único. Mi equipo también sus detalles.

-Me lo imagino.

-Escuche que saludaste a Naruto. ¿Acaso se conocían de antes?

-Por supuesto. Tengo que estar atento a los hijos de mi antiguo sensei.

-Es extraño. Si ese fuera el caso, su estilo se parecería un poco al tuyo.

-El y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias.

-Supongo que el "cobarde-san" viene por eso. ¿A qué se debe?

-¿Has peleado con él?

-Mi odontólogo me lo recuerda constantemente- dice el hombre de barba sujetándose la mandíbula.

-Bien. Unas costillas rotas son suficientes razón para que siempre tuviera preparado un **Kawarimi** para cuando "jugaba" con él.

-Y a él no le gusta esa técnica. Creo que ya entiendo la razón.

-Es correcto. Pelear contra el con Taijutsu es casi como un suicidio asistido.

-Pensamos igual- dijo Asuma suspirando. -¿Qué piensas de la prueba?

-Ambos sabemos cuál será el resultado, pero será interesante que los genin aprendan un poco de lo vendrá-dijo el jounin para luego retirarse con su compañero, ya que la prueba estaba a punto de empezar.

Los encargados seria Ibiki Morino y Anko Mitarashi, en donde el primero empezó a explicar en qué consistía y cuales era sus reglas. Comenzó diciendo lo que ya todo el mundo sabía, que solo habría dos seleccionados para realizar el examen chunin. La forma de ganar consistía en obtener cuatro de los ocho pergaminos que llevarían los equipos participantes. Eran dos juegos de pergaminos señalados con los cuatro puntos cardinales y la condición para aprobar era que los equipos llevaran un juego de cuatro pergaminos diferentes. No se valían pergaminos repetidos.

La forma para obtener los pergaminos no era otra que a través de la lucha y el robo de los objetos en cuestión. Todo en el interior del bosque de la muerte, lo que implicaba que también tendría como contrincantes a las letales criaturas que allí se encontraban.

Entre las otras cosas que complicaban el hecho, serian las posibles alianzas entre los equipos y que algunos enfrentamientos podían tornarse inútiles si los participantes cuentan con pergaminos iguales.

Los equipos fueron dispersados alrededor del recinto y una vez marcada las 12 del día, se les permitió el ingreso al bosque y en el cual se dispersaron a la espera de obtener ventaja tácticas sobre los otros participantes.

El equipo 7 recibió el pergamino "Norte" y como los demás, avanzo un par de kilómetros antes de detenerse a planear una estrategia. Aunque era claro que el rubio del grupo solo tenía una cosa en mente.

-Simplemente avancemos hasta toparnos con alguien y le quitamos su pergamino. No importan cual sea-dijo Naruto, provocando distintas reacciones en sus compañeros.

-Yo sugiero que esperemos a que los demás equipos peleen entre si y acumulen los pergaminos. Así evitaremos conflictos innecesarios -dijo Sakura.

-Si nos ponemos a esperar, solo nos toparemos con oponentes equipo ya estaría débil y de ninguna forma peleare con alguien en esas condiciones.

-Pero….

-Sin peros.

-No tiene caso, Sakura. Ambos sabemos que tenemos que hacerlo a su manera- dijo Sasuke.

-De acuerdo- dijo la chica molesta. -¿Alguna idea de adonde ir?

El rubio medito un momento y señalo hacia el este de su posición. –Puedo sentir una pequeña señal de Chakra en esa dirección. Lo mejor es que vayamos hacia allá.

-¿Has aumentado tu rango de detección?

-Sí. Ahora cubre al menos dos kilómetros. Ahora en marcha.

[En la costa sur de País del Fuego, horas antes]

-¡Que aburrimiento! – expreso Tsume Inuzuka, una mujer de cabello alborotado castaño con un par de marcas rojas en su rostro y estaba acompañada por un perro negro de gran tamaño.

-Ya no lo has dejado bastante en claro las ultimas cien veces- le dijo con molestia Yugao Uzuki, una mujer de cabello largo y morado.

-Y no lo dejare de decir hasta que terminemos con este ridículo trabajo. ¿Ya no están hartas de perseguir a esa estúpida criatura o lo que sea que estemos buscando?

-Estoy tan agotada como tú, pero quejándonos no haremos que aparezca milagrosamente frente a nosotras- dijo Kushina.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo encontremos. Se está volviendo descuidado al dejar tantas evidencias, por lo que tal vez le veamos pronto- dijo Mikoto Uchiha, una mujer de cabello largo color negro.

Todas las kunoichi portaban el uniforme estándar de Konoha con chalecos tácticos color verde, con excepción de Yugao, que lo portaba de color gris. El equipo continuaba con su misión de conseguir al culpable de los ataques en los alrededores del País del Fuego.

Los últimos avistamientos comprobaban lo descubierto por el equipo 7, ya que el atacante había hecho numerosos ataques distintas minas a lo largo de la región. Ya les quedaba claro que lo que buscaban no era humano sino más bien algo como una criatura de invocación. La cuestión era saber si estaba siendo controlada por alguien

Era una cuestión que debía solucionarse inmediatamente, ya que el cualquier momento podría un ataque podría ser dirigido contra la capital del País del Fuego o la misma Konoha.

Luego de una larga caminata, Kushina y las demás llegaron al País de la Olas, cuyo pueblo aun estaba en labores de reconstrucción. Ahora bajo la protección del País del Fuego, muchos de los antiguos pobladores volvieron a su antiguo hogar con la intención de recuperar lo que les había sido robado. Haciendo uso de los restos del emporio de Gatō, dígase embarcaciones y mercancía legitima, pudieron iniciar rápido el proceso de recuperación.

Una mujer de nombre Tsunami fue quien recibió a las kunoichi. Ella fue la solicitante de la misión a Konoha y si bien recibió un regaño del Hokage, también recibió sus más sinceras disculpas por ser indirectamente culpable de todo lo ocurrido al pueblo.

Debido a todo esto, los demás pobladores le nombraron como la jefa de la aldea, ya que fue gracias a su fe que se logro recuperar las tierras. Fue cargo difícil de asumir debido al hecho de que tanto su padre como su ex-esposo estaban muy cerca de alcanzar el puesto debido al trabajo que realizaban, pero Gatō término mermando esos deseos. No obstante, se tenía que pasar la página y asumir los nuevos retos que se tenían por delante.

Las kunoichi no duraron mucho en la aldea, puesto que su objetivo estaba un poco más adelante y desean montar su campamento cuanto antes. El lugar en cuestión era una mina, la cual había sido descubierta luego de que el bosque cercano a la aldea fuera talado por los bandidos.

A Nami solo le faltaba mano de obra para pasar de ser un pueblo pesquero a uno minero y no uno cualquiera, ya que aquellas tierras albergaban un metal extremadamente valioso por su valor militar.

-Y pensar que aquí hay Metal Chakra- dijo Tsume levantando un trozo del mineral que sobresalía del suelo. -Resulta ridículo que nadie se haya dado cuenta antes

-Tal vez es mejor que haya sido así. Por un yacimiento así, puede desencadenarse una guerra- dijo Mikoto.

-Me pregunto a que sabrá- dijo Kuhina viendo el metal.

-¿¡Por rayos querrías saber eso!?- le grito la Inuzuka.

-Disculpen, pensé en voz alta. A lo que me refiero, ¿es que porque la criatura que perseguimos estará atacando las minas? Asuma y nosotras hemos visto marcas de garras y colmillos en las paredes de las minas indicando que busca los minerales en ellas, pero no creo que este comiendo metal ¿O sí?- dijo Kushina dejando a las otras algo perturbadas.

-Este metal es muy valioso por su habilidad de permitir el Flujo de Chakra y se crean excelentes armas a partir de él. Que algo pueda consumirlo, no puede significar nada bueno- dijo Yugao.

-No es como si todas las minas que visitamos fueran de Metal Chakra. No hay de qué preocuparse- dijo Tsume.

-Pero tomando en cuenta que sabemos que esa cosa puede volar, existe la posibilidad de que haya visitado más lugares de los que tenemos alcance- dijo Kushina.

-Pues solo queda esperar para comprobar nuestras pesquisas-dijo Yugao.

El grupo de kunoichi dispuso las cosas para levantar un campamento y montar guardia. Además ella podrían tomar la ocasión para descansar, ya que su misión le había llevado a recorrer una buena extensión del País de Fuego, una tarea que estaba demás decir que fue agotadora.

Actualmente no tenían forma de saber si su objetivo vendría al lugar. Las corrientes de aire traían una variedad de olores muy extensa como para que Tsume y su canino pudieran detectar algo y carecían de ninja sensor para percibir al posible invocador de la criatura.

No obstante, un repentino cambio climático en la zona les llevo a pensar que sus suposiciones no estaban del todo erradas.

De un momento a otro, las nubes blancas en el cielo fueron reemplazadas por unas grises de tormenta. Una fría brisa empezó a soplar helando a la presentes, pues daba la impresión que empezaría a nevar en cualquier momento.

Mikoto emitió una alerta de evacuación a los pocos trabajadores del lugar y les pidió que avisaran a la aldea sobre un posible ataque. Las otras kunoichi se prepararon para la inminente lucha, pues eso era lo que estaban esperando, o al menos eso creyeron.

De entre las nubes surgió un objeto que se abalanzo hacia el suelo con una velocidad abismal, golpeando el suelo con una fuerza considerable. Apenas las kunoichi tuvieron una correcta vista de aquella cosa, se preguntaron si era una especie de sueño o Genjutsu.

El aparente responsable de todos los ataques era una especie de lagarto de cinco metros de largo y tres de alto, cuyo andar era de cuatro patas. Su condición de lagarto quedaba en duda por el par de alas que se extendían sobre su espalda, siendo estas el doble de grandes que la misma criatura. Toda su piel era de color plata con textura metalizada, desde su cabeza hasta la punta de la cola, dándole un aspecto brillante. Sus ojos eran completamente azules y se encargaban de analizar cuidosamente a las personas que tenían en frente.

La criatura entonces no dio espera a sus intenciones y profirió un rugido que provoco que una amasijo de vientos violentos le envolviera, mostrando en efecto era el tornado viviente que describían las víctimas de los pueblos atacados.

-No puede ser. ¿Acaso eso es un…?- dijo Mikoto impresionada.

-¡Dragón!- dijo Kushina, también asombrada por la visión de una criatura que se consideraba legendaria.

A Tsume ya les entraban los nervios, específicamente debido a que Kuromaru se encontraba temblando. Nunca, sin importar lo feo de una situación, su compañero había tenido una reacción así ante un enemigo. Era obvio que sus instintos animales le indicaban que el enemigo era muy peligroso.

Fue Yugao quien tuvo la determinación de enfrentar a la criatura y lanzarse en ataque hacia ella. Desenvaino su katana y avanzo creando un par de **Bushin** que corrieron junto a ella llevando armas similares.

Todo el grupo se abalanzo sobre la criatura, en donde las primeras desaparecieron antes que Yugao pudiera saltar dar un tajo descendente.

- **Danza de la Luna Creciente** -fue lo que expreso la pelimorada antes de golpear a la cabeza del dragón con la espada.

Como si se golpeara una campana con un cuchillo, el arma reboto para el desconcierto de la kunoichi. Las fuertes ráfagas de aire amenazaban con desestabilizarle, pero Yuago rápidamente mando chakra a sus pies para mantenerse firme y evitar quedar vulnerable.

El dragón entonces lanzo un zarpazo contra la kunoichi, el cual ella se dispuso a detener con su arma. Una vez más la resistencia de la criatura sobrepaso la de la espada y rompió el objeto sin mayores complicaciones. Luego el dragón arremetió contra la kunoichi con un cabezazo que le rompió un par de costillas antes de empujarla una distancia considerable.

Molesta por el ataque a su compañera, Tsume se recompuso y ordeno a su perro que prepara para atacar. Si bien Kuromaru no se veía muy dispuesto a hacerlo, este realizo el **Jūjin Bunshin** (Clon Hombre-Bestia) para asumir la figura de su pareja. Acto seguido ambos ejecutaron el **Gatsuga** (Doble Colmillo Destructor), el consistía en que ambos se lanzaran girando sobre sus ejes para golpear con sus garras y colmillos.

El dragón realizo un salto para evadir la técnica, pero este de todas formas le atrapo cuando sus usuarios extendieron su alcance para lograr atinarle al enemigo. La criatura fue golpeada en múltiples ocasiones por Tsume y su compañero, pero para cuando detuvieron su ofensiva, esta se veía completamente ilesa. Más bien era el par de Konoha quienes se veían magullados y lastimados por intentar atravesar la solida defensa de su oponente.

Pero eso no sería suficiente para detener a la orgullosa Tsume, quien se prepararía para volver atacar con otro **Gatsuga**. Claro que una cosa eran sus intenciones y otras eran las de su enemigo, quien entonces exhalo una potente bala de aire contra la kunoichi mandándola a ella y compañero contra una pared piedra.

Mikoto constató con su Sharingan que su oponente estaba cubierto por una fuerte capa de Chakra Fūton, por lo que decidió tomar ventaja de la situación usando una de la técnicas distintivas de su clan, el **Katon: Gran Bola de Fuego,** a la espera de que la ventaja elemental hiciera su labor.

Las llamas entonces envolvieron al dragón en un intenso torbellino de fuego, que se alimentaba con todo el viento presente. Situación que no era tan buena como sonaba, ya que la criatura no se vio para nada afectada por las altas temperaturas.

Ella en cambio se dispuso a usar las llamas a su favor para disparar de nuevo su disparo de viento contra la Uchiha, el cual paso a ser una llamarada mucho más potente que el anterior jutsu de la mencionada.

Una cadena fue la encargada de jalar a la pelinegra y evitar que fuera carbonizada junto a una extensa porción de tierra. La autora de esta acción fue Kushina, quien luego desato sus temidas **Cadenas de Diamantina** para retener al dragón.

La criatura levanto vuelo para esquivar las cadenas que surgieron del suelo y se lanzaron sobre como si fueran lanzas. El dragón entonces contraataco con sus proyectiles de aire comprimido. Estos eran fuertes, pero las cadenas contaban con la suficiente resistencia para atravesarles y entonces lograr atrapar a su presa.

- **Suiton: Misil Dragón de Agua** \- dijo Kushina para entonces reunir la humedad ambiental y lanzar una potente columna de agua que golpeo a la criatura voladora con gran contundencia derribándola en el suelo. -¡Rápido, Mikoto! Debemos acabarle mientras esta aturdido-dijo la pelirroja a su compañera.

-De inmediato-dijo la Uchiha, para entonces preparar un manojo de kunai equipados con sellos explosivos y posteriormente arrojarlos contra el dragón derribado.

Intensas detonaciones sacudieron el paraje, las cuales debían ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para derribar un pequeño edificio.

-¿Acabamos con esa cosa?-pregunto la pelinegra.

-No lo sé, pero debemos verificar como están las demás-dijo Kushina.

Un rugido más violento sacudió el lugar y alarmo a las kunoichi. El dragón había sobrevivido al ataque y aunque no se veía muy lastimado por las explosiones, si se veía extremadamente molesto. Prueba de ello era el viento oscuro que ahora le envolvía.

El dragón entonces tomo vuelo y se elevo muy alto en el cielo, luego se lanzo empicada, a la vez que empezaba a girar sobre sí mismo. Provocando que fuera cubierto con un torbellino de aire cortante.

-De ninguna forma- dijo Mikoto analizando muy bien el ataque. Esa técnica no podía ser una casualidad. Básicamente estaba realizando la versión individual del **Gatsuga** , el **Tsuga** (Colmillo Seguido), revestido con las cualidades cortante de Chakra Fūton.

Kushina no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para levantar una de sus técnicas más fuertes. – **Hijutsu: Barrera de Cadenas de Diamantina** -dijo la pelirroja para entrelazar un gran número de cadenas en una red que uso para cubrirse.

El dragón golpeo la barrera con una potencia que hizo que el suelo se estremeciera y las cadenas se agrietaran levemente. Ambos oponentes lucharon por imponerse, pero al final quedo claro quién era más fuerte y la criatura destruyo por completo la barrera.

Mikoto estaba prácticamente paralizada por aquella demostración de poder. Sin dudas el poder de esa cosa que suponía ser solo una leyenda era algo de temer y hacia palidecer a aquellas técnicas elementales que tenían como base a dichos.

Se encontraba en un punto donde muchos shinobi se quebraban. ¿Tenía que ir ayudar a sus amigas y enfrentar una muerte segura o abandonarlas y avisar a la aldea de aquella amenaza?

Independientemente de su decisión, Kushina yacía tirada entre los trozos de la barrera, que para su fortuna se había llevado la peor parte del ataque. Viendo que aun estaba en condiciones de seguir luchando, Kushina intento levantarse, pero fue detenida por el dragón.

La criatura había vuelto a levantar su barrera de viento regular y ahora se encontraba casi sobre la mujer, amenazándole con una de sus garras.

La Uzumaki pensó que resultaba ridículo que todo terminara de esa forma. Peleando contra algo que no parecía de su mundo. No debía ser as. No antes de cumplir una meta que tenía pendiente.

El dragón levanto sus garras para hacer el golpe fatal pero entonces se detuvo antes de acabar.

. - _¿Acaso esa cosa era sádica o qué?-_ pensó la Uzumaki no entendiendo la repentina acción. La criatura entonces acerco su cabeza y la olfateo. - _No es un pervertido_ \- se lamento ella.

Para enrarecer más las cosas, el dragón se alejo de ella y emprendió vuelo. Tomando altura rápidamente, perdiéndose entre las nubes las cuales volvieron a la normalidad poco después.

Kushina no sabía que había pasado y no salía del asombro de lo sucedido. Solo fue cuando escucho los lamentos de Yugao cuando reacciono. Fue cuando ella y Mikoto se dispusieron a atender a los heridos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- dijo una aturdida Tsume.

-No lo sé con exactitud. Parecía querer matarnos al principio pero luego retrocedió luego de oler a Kushina- le dijo Mikoto.

-Siempre he pensado que ella huele raro, pero no es para tanto- dijo la Inuzuka.

-No es momento para bromas. Tenemos que avisar a la aldea. Esto definitivamente tiene que ser tratado por el Hokage- dijo Yugao convaleciente por sus heridas.

-Necesitamos recuperarnos primero, de lo contrario empeorarías tus heridas-dijo Mikoto.

-De acuerdo, pero tenemos que apresurarnos. No sabemos qué fue lo que hizo que se retirara.

- _Ha sido demasiado extraño. No entiendo que pudo oler que provocara esa reacción_ \- pensó la Uzumaki hasta que la respuesta obvia llego a su mente. -¡Naruto!


	8. Cap 7

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 7**

-¡AAAAHHH!-grito un shinobi mientras su mano era aplastada por el pie de cierto rubio.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Duele? Habían dejado muy en claro que esta prueba era una probada al mundo ninja- le dijo el chico de ojos rojos.

-¿Pero se supone que somos aliados?

-¿Aliados? No me hagas reír. Ustedes y este pueblucho son solo mis sirvientes.

-El Hokage se enterara de esto.

-El punto es que no lo hará. Ahora olvida lo sucedido ¿Quieres?- dijo el chico activando su Sharingan mientras el genin de Konoha empezaba a gritar.

-No es justo, Menma-kun. No me dejaste a ninguno- le reclamo Natsumi con un puchero, en referencia otros genin que estaban retorciéndose en el suelo por un potente Genjutsu al que fueron sometidos.

-Tú te encargaste de los otros. Así que lo justo es que este fuera mi turno- le dijo el rubio.

Menma Namikaze Uchiha se había vuelto un joven alto con una apariencia algo fornida. Al igual que su hermana, las marcas de bigote se habían acentuado y su puntiagudo cabello rubio había ganado unas puntas rojas. Sus ojos tenían el Sharingan permanentemente activado con una pequeña rasgadura como el punto central de su doujutsu, sumándole muchos puntos a su apariencia amenazante.

Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa negra con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda junto a unos pantalones rojos. Cosa que hacia contraposición a la vestimenta de Natsumi, la cual estaba compuesta por una blusa azul sin mangas con el símbolo Hyuga y una falda negra corta con unos pantaloncillos debajo del mismo color.

-¿Ya terminaron? Deberíamos terminar esta prueba de una vez-dijo Setsuna.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te molesta el espectáculo?- le dijo Menma dedicándole una sonrisa sádica.

La Uchiha se limito a no responder.

-Así está mejor. Sabes que no debes meterte en nuestros asuntos- le dijo Natsumi.

Setsuna solo bufo y decidió empezar a avanzar para buscar el pergamino que le falta a su equipo.

-Como me molesta esa entrometida. No entiendo porque tenemos que sopórtala- dijo la Namikaze.

-Sabes que solo es temporal. Una vez que terminemos los exámenes chunin podemos disponer de ella- le respondió su hermano.

-Oh cierto. Así conseguirás ese gran poder que te prometió tu "padre". ¿No te atormentara matarla luego de haber convivido todos estos años?

-Como si me importara un poco ese incordio. Solo le necesito para ganar más poder. Claro que primero necesito mejorar mi propio doujutsu y deshacerme del inútil de su hermano para forzarla a que ella también lo haga.

-Eso será emocionante. No puedo esperar para ver los llantos de Setsuna.

-Por ahora es mejor que aguardemos un poco, pero tranquila no falta mucho.

-Sera una espera bastante molesta- dijo la chica haciendo un puchero. -Vayamos por otro equipo para desquitarnos.

-Me robaste el pensamiento, hermanita- le dijo Menma sonriéndole maliciosamente.

[Al otro lado del bosque]

-Es en serio, te digo que es una mala idea Lee. No tienes ninguna oportunidad- dijo Neji tratando de frenar un poco a su compañero.

-Tus palabras no me desmotivaran. Yo puedo contra Naruto- le replico el chico de verde.

-Es inútil decirle algo, Neji. Sabes que ha querido este enfrentamiento desde hace semanas- le dijo Tenten. Una chica de pelo castaño, que vestía una blusa color azul sin mangas junto a un pantalón vinotinto.

Frente al equipo 9, se encontraba Naruto, quien había dado con ellos. El Hyuga estaba impresionado por el hecho de que habían sido encontrados a pesar de que habían estado cubriendo sus pasos. Claro que no les tomaron tan de sorpresa gracias a que les detecto con su Byakugan

-De acuerdo. ¿Quién peleara? No me molestare si vienen los tres al mismo tiempo- dijo Naruto.

-¡Hey, no nos subestimes!- reclamo Tenten algo molesta.

-No lo hago, pero quiero que la pelea sea un reto.

-Así se habla- dijo Lee mientras se soltaba una pesas de los brazos y piernas.

-¿Te las vas a quitar tan pronto?- dijo Tenten.

-Tengo que ir con todo desde ahora.

[Con el resto del equipo7]

-No sé porque pensé que él en serio nos iba a esperar- dijo Sakura muy molesta, quien como Sasuke, había sido dejada atrás por Naruto.

-Por lo visto tiene muchas ganas de probar sus nuevas técnicas.

-Solo espero que no se le pase la mano- de pronto se siente un fuerte estruendo. -Hable muy pronto.

-Apresurémonos. No quiero que se quede con todo.

[De vuelta con Naruto]

- **Torbellino de la Hoja** \- exclamo Rock Lee mientras asestaba dos patadas contra el costado derecho de Naruto, quien se defendió levantado sus brazos para luego tomar una pierna del pelinegro y aventarlo contra el aire. A pesar de todo el impulso, Lee logra recuperarse e inmediatamente usa una rama para impulsarse contra el rubio. – **Recuperación Dinámica** -dijo para dirigir una patada voladora.

Naruto entonces desapareció de la rama en donde se encontraba para la sorpresa del otro chico, quien detiene su ataque y se para en el mismo sitio tratando de ubicarlo.

-¡Cuidado, Lee! Esta encima de ti- advirtió Neji.

- **Planchazo** \- con los brazos extendidos y las piernas juntas, Naruto cae sobre el chico de verde que apenas logra saltar para esquivar el ataque que no solo revienta la rama, sino que sigue de largo hasta al suelo.

- _Si eso me hubieras dado. Seguro que hubiera aplastado por completo_ \- pensó Lee viendo tan peculiar técnica de Taijutsu.

- _Creo que solo debo usar esta cosa en suelo_ -pensó Naruto mientras quitaba los trozos de madera de la ropa y salía de un hoyo que provoco.

Tan pronto el rubio se levanta por completo, es sorprendido por unos kunai explosivos que explotan al instante.

En el árbol de en frente, Tenten veía con alegría como su ataque había sido un éxito, mas el sentimiento resulto efímero, al ver su como el chico salió de la nube de humo sin ningún rasguño.

-Mi turno- dijo Naruto, para entonces dar un fuerte aplauso que genera una onda de choque con la suficiente fuerza para que Tenten perdiera el equilibrio a pesar de que estaba usando Chakra para sujetarse.

-No bajes tu guardia- advirtió Neji a Naruto, quien entonces vio como el Hyuga empezó a propinarle una sucesión de golpes con el estilo Juken. No obstante, el ataque resulta bastante breve, pues Neji se detiene a los pocos toques y toma distancia.

 _-¡Qué demonios! Es como si estuviera golpeando metal. Entrene golpeando un tronco, pero si sigo atacándole, me voy a romper la mano_ \- pensó el Hyuga resentido por el dolor en los dedos.

-No es hemos terminado- dijo Naruto para luego aproximarse a Neji con la intención de propinarle un puñetazo.

El Hyuga entonces se aparto para darle paso a Rock Lee, quien propino una fuerte patada a la quijada de rubio despegándole un poco del suelo. Eso no era suficiente para que el pelinegro ejecutara la técnica que deseaba, por lo que empezó a darle más patadas a Naruto para elevarlo aun más. Dicha labor resulto ser bastante complicada, ya que el peso del objetivo reducía la efectividad de los golpes.

Pero ese era el tipo de retos que tomaba Rock Lee, quien luego de alcanzar la altura necesaria libero sus vendas y sujeto a Naruto con ellas. Luego lo toma con los brazos y empiezo a girar sobre si, para caer con fuerza contra el suelo.

- **Loto Primario** -exclamo mientras se estrellaba contra el suelo.

-Eso es todo. Tiene que haber sido vencido por ese ataque- dijo Tenten a sus compañeros.

Neji no respondió y mantuvo su mirada en la nube de polvo de la que salió Rock Lee bastante exhausto. De por si las venas oculares del Hyuga estaban marcadas por su doujutsu, pero cuando vio al rubio salir de allí, estas resaltaron más.

-Eso fue impresionante. Tengo que aprender esa técnica- dijo Naruto saliendo de la nube polvo generada por la ultima técnica.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-dijo Tenten fuera de sí. -¿¡Cómo es que levanta como si nada luego de un **Loto Primario**!?

-De hecho tengo que admitir que si dolió un poco.

-Se supone que debía hacer mucho más que dolerte un poco- dijo la chica alterada.

-En ese caso. No me queda opción- dijo Lee empezando a preparar otra ofensiva.

-No, Lee. Lo mejor es que nos retiremos- dijo Neji.

-Aun puedo pelear-reclamo el pelinegro.

-Piénsalo bien. Naruto es solo el primer oponente con que el que nos topamos. Si usamos todas nuestras cartas de triunfo en él, quiere decir que no estamos tan preparados como expuso el sensei.

-Pero…

-Tiene razón, Lee. Tenemos que rendirnos- dijo la kunoichi castaña.

-Vamos, no sean tan aburridos estoy seguro que aun pueden hacer algo contra mi- dijo Naruto con expresión de fastidio.

-Esto es un asunto serio. Un shinobi debe conocer sus limitaciones y en este caso tú has ganado- dijo Neji lanzándole al rubio el pergamino de su equipo. –Nuestro encuentro será para otra ocasión- dijo indicándole a sus compañeros que partirían.

Estos se entonces se retiraron bastante decaídos, especialmente la chica porque eso significaba una futura sesión infernal de entrenamiento por parte su sensei.

-Bien y allí se va mi oportunidad de una buena pelea. Parece que al final tendré que buscar a mis hermanos.

-¡Allí estas!- dijo Sakura aterrizando al lado del chico. -Por fin te encontramos

-Oh, ya llegaron. Se tardaron un poco.

-No podemos movernos tan rápido.

-Yo me ofrecí para enseñarles a hacerlo. Que no lo hayan aceptado es otra cosa.

-Lo sentimos, pero dificulto que sea posible que una persona abarque veinte metros con solo un paso- dijo Sasuke llegando al lugar.

-Pues yo vi que era posible.

-Aun no entiendo de donde sacas tantas técnicas si apenas le prestas atención al sensei. ¿Acaso son Uzumaki o Namizake?-dijo Sakura.

-Nada que ver. Son de….. – el rubio entonces guardo un largo silencio mientras meditaba la respuesta. –De hecho no tengo ni la menor idea de donde son.

-No entiendo.

-Los sueños avanzan lo suficiente como para escuchar nombres de personas, bueno si paso en una ocasión, pero ni se diga de los rostros.

-¿Qué?-dijo la chica completamente confundida

-Mejor olvídalo. Busquemos a otros oponentes- entonces Naruto activo sus habilidades sensoriales. -Parece que hay personas heridas en aquella dirección-dijo señalando al oeste. -Tal vez deberíamos ir allí.

-¿No dijiste que no querías atacar de esa forma?

-Y no lo hare. Más bien creo que ya pasaron por una pelea y deben estar en problemas. Deberíamos echarlo una mano.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que es el equipo de Choji y no quisiera que se encontraran con una de las bestias que habitan este bosque.

Nuevamente el equipo 7 partió al sitio señalado por Naruto. Al menos Sakura y Sasuke no podían quejarse de que no estaban teniendo resultados, ya que su compañero había conseguido el pergamino Este.

Ellos no tardaron mucho en llegar a su objetivo. Lo cual fue muy oportuno para el equipo que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, pues unos enormes tigres gigantes estaban por atacarles.

Naruto inmediatamente se encargo noquear a las bestias, quienes no tuvieron ningún tipo de oportunidad. Luego el rubio pidió a Sakura curar a los heridos, cosa que ya estaba molestando a la chica, pues ya las ordenes estaban cansándole.

-¿Hay una frase contraria a que problemático?- dijo Shikamaru levantándose bastante adolorido. –Pensé que ya estaría en el estomago de algo de este problemático bosque.

-No había nada de qué preocuparse. Sabía que mi príncipe llegaría a rescatarnos- dijo Ino contenta de ver a Naruto.

-Me hubiera gustado que llegara un poco antes- se quejo el Nara.

-¿Qué les ha sucedido?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Hisen Hyuga pasó. Ese tipo no tiene un correcto concepto de lo que es la piedad. Nos rendimos tan pronto él y su equipo nos reto. Y de todas formas se encargo de darnos una paliza.

-Debieron darles pelea- dijo Naruto.

-No nos dieron chance de mucho. Toa dejo sin chakra a ellos dos y Hisen repelió mi técnica de **Tanque Bala Humano** cuando intente contraatacar- dijo el Akimichi.

-¿Y qué pergamino llevaban?-dijo Sakura.

-No es como si fuéramos a decírtelo-dijo la Yamanaka.

-Basta Ino –dijo Shikamaru. -Merecen saberlo tomando en cuenta que nos ayudaron. Nosotros llevábamos el pergamino Norte. Lamento no poder decirles cual tenían ellos.

-Al menos tenemos claro contra quien debemos ir-dijo Sasuke.

-¿Estarán bien volviendo a la entrada así?-dijo Sakura.

-No te preocupes. Sería más problemático quedarnos aquí- dijo el chico retirándose con su equipo.

-¿Qué problema tiene ese chico con esa frase?-dijo Naruto.

-No lo sé. Pero sería bastante molesto tener un compañero que repitiera una frase constantemente-dijo Sakura.

-¿Ahora hacia donde? ¿Buscamos a ese equipo o montamos un campamento?- dijo Sasuke.

-Deberíamos hacer lo último. Esas nubes parecen augurar una fuerte lluvia-dijo la chica señalando el cielo gris que les cubria.

-No lo creo. Puedo decir que son muy frías para ser nubes de lluvia. Podría decir que incluso son de nieve-dijo Naruto.

-¿Nieve en pleno verano? Eso sería una completa locu…..- las palabras de la chicas entonces fueron cortadas por unos copos de nieve que empezaban a caer. – ¿¡Desde cuando predices el clima!?

-Había escuchado sobre repentinos frentes fríos que golpeaban el continente, pero esto es ridículo-dijo Sasuke.

-Esto no es natural-dijo Naruto teniendo toda su atención en cielo.

-Ya lo tenemos claro-dijo Sakura.

-Es como si alguien lo estuviera causando.

-¿Eso es posible?

-Denme un momento-dijo el chico para luego subir hasta lo alto de un árbol. Sus compañeros le siguieron con la intención de averiguar que tenía la atención del rubio.

Debido al espeso follaje del bosque de la muerte era difícil apreciar todo el firmamento, pero desde aquel punto elevado los jóvenes pudieron ver como un cumulo de nubes gris se desplazaba a lo largo del cielo. Aquello no hubiera tenido nada de raro, pero dado que las nubes tenían un patrón de espiral y el que "ojo" del fenómeno estaba muy cerca de ellos, tuvieron un mal presentimiento.

-Deberíamos buscar refugio. No estamos en condiciones para soportar una tormenta de nieve-dijo Sakura.

-Esto no es un tormenta de nieve-dijo Naruto señalando una criatura plateada que surgió entre las nubes.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Es acaso un ave?-pregunto Sakura.

-No. Esta volando muy rápido y alto como para ser uno.

-Lo cierto es que viene hacia nosotros- advirtió el Uchiha preparando su arco.

En efecto la criatura se abalanzo sobre los genin, provocando que ellos tuvieran que abandonar el árbol y lanzarse a tierra para evitar los destrozos que provoco la criatura con su paso.

Para cuando el trió pudo pisar con firmeza, por fin pudieron tener una vista clara de su agresor. Un enorme dragón plateado cubierto por una capa de viento que sacudía todo a su alrededor.

-( **Por fin nos vemos las caras, Asura** )-dijo el dragón en un rugido que dejo aturdidos a Sakura y Sasuke.

-¿Disculpa? Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-le respondió el rubio como si nada, para el desconcierto de sus compañeros, ya que ellos solo escucharon un rugido ilegible.

-( **A mi no me engañas, Asura. Mi olfato puede encontrar presas a kilómetros de distancia** ).

-Discúlpame si dudo de tus habilidades rastreadoras, pero encuentro imposible que puedas olfatear adecuadamente algo cuando estas rodeado por esas corrientes de aire tan fuertes.

-( **Tengo que admitir que esta aura trae bastante problemas. Tarde mucho en encontrar un suministro de metal que satisficiera mis necesidades** )-dijo el dragón manifestando cierta vergüenza.

-¿Metal? ¿Acaso tú eres el responsable de los ataques a las minas y los pueblos?

-( **Hemos intercambiando suficientes palabras, ahora enfréntame** )-dijo el dragón poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-Entonces creo que la respuesta es obvia. Bien, no tengo ningún problema en pelear contigo. Así podre tachar enfrentar a un dragón de mi lista de quehaceres-dijo el rubio haciendo lo mismo, muy para el estrés de sus acompañantes, quienes a pesar de solo entender la mitad de la conversación que se dio entre el dragón y Naruto, les quedo muy en claro que el par pelearía.

-Antes de empezar. Debo saber el nombre de mi contrincante.

-( **Llámame Kushala Daora** )-rugido la criatura para entonces se abalanzarse sobre Naruto con una embestida.

Sasuke y Sakura inmediatamente salieron del frente del ataque, pero el Uzumaki mantuvo su posición y recibió de lleno la acometida de la masiva bestia. El chico tuvo la fortaleza para no ser mandado a volar por el impacto, pero de todas formas fue empujado a través de suelo provocando que un considerable surco en este.

Lejos sentirse nervioso, el chico se sintió genuinamente emocionado. Estaba comprobando que las leyendas sobre el colosal poder de los dragones eran ciertas e incluso tenía la oportunidad de emplear sus habilidades sin ningún tipo de contención.

Usando algo de Chakra para afincarse en el terreno, Naruto logro frenar por completo el avance de la criatura. Acto seguido conecto un puñetazo contra la cara del Kushala, el resonó por todo el bosque con un estridente sonido metálico.

Se trataba de un golpe que perfectamente pudo haberle destrozado por completo la mandíbula a una persona, pero la coraza metálica del Kushala cumplió bien su función y evito que este recibiera daños importantes. El dragón entonces extendió sus alas y levanto vuelo, dejando tras de sí una fuerte onda de aire que levanto una nube de polvo.

-¿¡Eso es enserio un dragón!? Pensé que solo existían en las historias-dijo Sakura aprovechando el momento para abordar a Naruto.

-Pues ya está muy claro que son reales-le respondió el rubio.

-Debemos irnos de aquí.

-Estoy muy de acuerdo con esa idea-dijo Sasuke.

-Como quieran, yo me quedare aquí-dijo Naruto.

-Entonces no vemos-dijo el Uchiha para proceder a alejarse junto con Sakura. No obstante su avance fue detenido por repentino agujero que se formo enfrente de él.

-( **No escaparas a ningún lado, Indra. Tu también tienes que pelear contra mi** )-rugió el Kushala para entonces aspirar aire y disparar una ráfaga con el pelinegro que aduras penas logro esquivar.

-¿Disculpa, me perdí de algo? Pensaba que esa cosa solo estaba peleando contigo-dijo el pelinegro en parte aliviado por no ser pulverizado por la bala de aire.

-Dijo que también tenías que pelearle respondió el Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué?

-No creo que vaya a responderme en este instante. Ahora cúbranse-advirtió Naruto viendo como el Kushala Daora volvía a aspirar una bocanada de aire.

Un vortex fue lo que lo exhalo la criatura. Un mini tornado que si bien carecía de tamaño, tenía la suficiente fuerza como para provocar considerables daños en la vegetación presente en el área. De no ser los arboles de un tamaño gigantesco, estos hubieran sido arrancados de raíz.

-Sasuke, ese es un enemigo aéreo. Creo que deberías poner en uso tus habilidades-sugirió Sakura con un tono algo sarcástico, mientras saltaba de un lado a otro para evitar el ataque.

-Dudo mucho que una flecha le haga algo-contesto Sasuke. –Además con todo ese viento es un riesgo lanzar cualquier tipo de proyectil.

-El está en lo correcto-dijo Naruto. -Tendré que obligarle a aterrizar si queremos hacer justas las cosas.

El rubio entonces hizo uso de su técnica de movimiento, el **Kokuo Shundo,** con la cual empezó a saltar en el aire para acercarse al dragón. Este obviamente no se quedo de brazos cruzados y disparo varias balas de aire hacia Naruto.

En esta ocasión, Sasuke y Sakura no se vieron tan impresionados por la escena por ya haber presenciado la técnica en entrenamientos previos, pero de todas formas pensaron en lo surrealista de la pelea. Se suponía que una batalla entre genin, no una batalla entre una criatura legendaria y un chico que rompía las leyes de la física.

– **Gancho Alto** -exclamo Naruto para intentar conectar un derechazo contra el pecho de su rival.

El ataque no pudo dar en el blanco por un esquive del Kushala, el cual le permitió dar un disparo a quemarropa contra el rubio.

Naruto pudo experimentar en carne propia el impacto del cañonazo de aire, el cual le mando de forma inevitable contra el suelo, no solo por la fuerza de impacto, sino por una capa de hielo que le inmovilizo. Cosa que provoco que Naruto no solo tuviera una fea caída, sino que le volvió vulnerable a la tanda de balas aéreas que luego exhalo su oponente.

Sorpresivamente, un par de flechas volaron contra el Kushala Daora, las cuales no pudieron hacer mucho ya que el aura de viento detuvo su avance. Sin embargo, cumplieron su objetivo, ya que Sasuke las había disparado para distraer al dragón y este justamente volvió su atención hacia él.

A la vez que el dragón aspiraba para atacar al Uchiha, Naruto pudo recomponerse y volver a tomar altura. Estaba bastante aturdido y adolorido por el anterior ataque, pero igual sabía que debía aprovechar esa repentina apertura.

Poniéndose sobre su objetivo, Naruto ejecuto un aplastante **Planchazo,** que al momento de hacer contacto forzó al Kushala a descender. Este no pudo ser completo, pues el éxito del golpe dependió más de la sorpresa que de la fuerza y el dragón se sacudió a Naruto antes de que pudiera golpearlo contra el suelo.

Fue allí cuando la integrante del equipo 7 hizo acto de presencia, quien se lanzo sobre el dragón para propinarle un puñetazo cargado con Chakra. Sakura casi se rompe a mano con el golpe, pero logra el cometido de hacer aterrizar al Kushala.

-( **¿En serio creen que han logrado algo? Nada evita que vuelva al cielo** )-rugió la criatura.

-No estés tan seguro-dijo Naruto quien hizo su acercamiento con una patada voladora contra la cara del dragón, la cual fue inmediatamente seguida por una serie de puñetazo contra el mismo punto.

-( **Es inútil. Entre los de mi tipo, mi defensa es la mejor** ).

-Entonces tendré que hacer algo para atravesarla- dijo Naruto a la vez que procedía a desellar su espada desde un papel de sellado bajo la manga de su chaqueta.

Los puñetazos entonces fueron intercambiados por una rápida sucesión de espadazos. Si bien el arma no rebotaba vanamente sobre la piel del Kushala, aun no se podían apreciar daños significativos en la criatura.

A riesgo, Naruto hizo pasar una capa de Chakra Raiton sobre el arma para mejorar su capacidad de penetración. Sin embargo, su idea rápidamente se mostro como inútil cuando el Flujo de Chakra en la espada empezó a sufrir una severa interferencia. El aura que cubría al dragón contenía Chakra Fūton, por lo que los efectos del Raiton de Naruto se vieron severamente mermados.

-Aun lado, Naruto-advirtió Sasuke mientras preparaba una flecha cuya punta tenia la forma de un cono en oposición al normal rombo. Inmediatamente cargo una capa de chakra verde a la cuerda del arco, que luego se transfirió a la flecha. - **Futon: Garza Voladora** -dijo el pelinegro antes soltar el proyectil, el empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, en una acción que recordaba a un taladro.

Aquella técnica era una variación del jutsu característico de Asuma, **Futon: Golondrina Voladora,** que en vez de afilar la superficie de una cuchilla, le daba una mayor velocidad y poder de penetración a los proyectiles disparados.

Era claro para el Uchiha que eso de todas formas no sería suficiente para dañar al dragón, por lo que disparo otro par de flechas iguales que tenían un objetivo ajeno a simplemente clavarse en su objetivo.

El efecto de taladro de los proyectiles fue suficiente para atravesar el aura de viento del dragón, a pesar de que con la misma perdieron todo su impulso. Si bien eso implicaba el riesgo de que las flechas fueran devueltas, una sucesión de explosiones en los alrededores del Kushala Daora, les destrozo y hirió a la criatura. Sasuke había atado sellos explosivos a los proyectiles en la esperanza de que aquello funcionara.

El dragón se vio severamente aturdido por la explosiones, momento que fue usado por Sakura para usar el jutsu de **Niebla Venenosa** en los alrededores de su oponente. A pesar de lo desastrosa que pudiera parece esa idea, el aura de viento del Kushala Daora no disperso el veneno. Por el contrario lo concentro y termino ahogando a la criatura, quien se agito violentamente, claramente afectado por las toxinas.

Cuando la capa de aire que protegía al dragón cayó, los genin pensaron que por fin la situación estaba cambiando para bien. Naruto opto por no confiarse e inmediatamente cubrió su espada con una capa de Raiton para luego cargar contra el dragón.

Haciendo uso del **Shundo** el Uzumaki rodeo al Kushala y le realizo innumerable cortes horizontales contra su piel, la cual esta vez se vio mellada por el arma revestida de Raiton.

- **Senmaioroshi** (Corte de Mil Páginas)-dijo el Uzumaki para dar fin a su ataque provocando que la criatura emitirá un rugido de dolor a la vez que era golpeada por una fuerte corriente eléctrica, después de todo, el metal que le cubría le hacía muy vulnerable al elemento.

Aparentemente fulminado, el Kushala Daora cayó pesadamente provocando un leve temblor.

-¿Lo hemos logrado?-dijo Sakura.

Naruto se abstuvo de responder y mantuvo su atención en el dragón a la espera de que algún movimiento. El Kushala en primer momento no lo hizo, pero luego un halo de humo negruzco con tonos purpura empezó a surgir de su boca, que subsecuentemente envolvió el resto de su cuerpo.

-¡Cuidado!-advirtió el rubio e inmediatamente todos se apartaron del dragón, que emitió una especie de estallido con el mismo humo oscuro.

Con una apariencia que podía ser descrita como rabiosa, el Kushala Daora se puso de pie y levanto una capa de viento mucho más poderosa que la anterior, la cual era de color oscuro como el de una nube de tormenta. Además su cabeza y garras tomaron una coloración negra que Naruto vaticino como muy mala noticias.

El primer movimiento del dragón fue tomar vuelo y abalanzarse sobre Naruto, quien al ser golpeado fue impulsado por una fuerte onda de choque que casi le empotro en un árbol.

Sakura arrojo un par bombas de humo venenoso y Sasuke disparo sus de flechas explosivas al dragón en un intento de volver a repetir la anterior estrategia. Los artefactos detonaron envolviendo a su objetivo, pero esta vez este no mostro ninguna molestia. Más bien hizo uso de la nube de veneno que le cubría para luego exhalar un vortex contra el par de genin.

Severamente vapuleados y envenados, el par fue arrojado a decenas de metros del escenario de batalla, en una caída que definitivamente no seria agradable.

Naruto tuvo el detalle de acudir en su rescate para evitar que el par sufriera más daños. Luego hizo uso del **Shundo** para tomar una buena distancia del Kushala antes de despotizarlos en un lugar seguro.

-Tal vez haya subestimado a nuestro oponente. Lo mejor es que esperen aquí-dijo el rubio a sus compañeros que apenas si podían moverse por lo adoloridos que se encontraban.

-No opondré ninguna queja-contesto Sasuke.

-No me tardo-dijo Naruto antes de retirarse.

-Tomate tu tiempo.

-Ya no tengo palabras para describirlo-dijo Sakura.

-Ni lo menciones….Tienes algún antídoto para tu veneno.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué clase de ninja medico crees que soy?

Cuando Naruto volvió al campo de batalla, fue inmediatamente recibido por las balas aéreas de Kushala Daora, cuya nueva potencia podía atravesar los gruesos troncos de los arboles presentes como si nada.

Siendo ahora cociente de que el dragón era vulnerable al rayo, el Uzumaki cargo cuanto Chakra Raiton pudo en su arma y se lanzo contra la criatura con el fin de atacarle con todo.

Para un espectador inadvertido, el bosque era simplemente una víctima de una muy violenta tormenta, pues el chocar de la espada de Naruto con el aura de viento del dragón provocaba estruendos que parecían truenos. Sin embargo eso no era señal de que el rubio iba ganado, si no la señal de que sus ataques estaban teniendo mínimos resultados.

La situación con los ataques del dragón era otra, pues sus garras habían ganado la suficiente dureza como para cortar al rubio y propinarle heridas considerables en los brazos y pecho.

Ya Naruto estaba empezado a mostrar señales de agotamiento, producto de todo el daño que le estaba causando su oponente. El Kushala por el contrario se veía mucho más lleno de energía y prueba de ello fue el movimiento que ejecuto sobre el rubio.

El dragón tomo altura y luego se hizo una caída de tirabuzón que proporcionó de una cobertura de tornado. Sin tiempo para evadir el devastador ataque, Naruto interpuso su espada entre su pecho y la punta de tornado, en un intento de disminuir su daño.

Lastimosamente el resultado no fue otro que el arma partida en dos y el chico golpeado por intenso tornado.

-( **Has sido un digno oponente, Asura, mas aun te falta mucho que seas capaz de vencerme** )-rugió el dragón en el suelo, dándole la espalda al chico. -( **Tu Ninjutsu es débil y no tienes la voluntad para vencer mi defensa** )-dijo con toda la intención de abandonar el sitio.

-Tal vez tengas razón-dijo el rubio levantándose a duras penas. –Aun necesito volverme más fuerte, pero no creas que dejare que te vayas así como así. No justamente cuando volviste la pelea algo personal.

-( **¿Personal?)**

Si bien Naruto tenía presente que podía pasarle a su arma si la usaba descuidadamente, no le cayó nada bien que resultara destruida por el ataque. Por más infantil que sonara, no iba tolerar alguien dañara el regalo de su madre y saliera impune.

Naruto entonces empezó a hacer pequeños saltos manteniendo su posición. El Kushala le vio con cierta confusión pues a pesar de que el chico parecía aumentar el ritmo de los brincos, el se movía cada vez más lento.

- **U**..-fue la única palabra que dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer y conectar un golpe al dragón con la suficiente velocidad para romper la barrera del sonido. Había sido un puñetazo bastante feo que obligo al Kushala aferrarse en el suelo, pero era algo con lo que podía lidiar. -…. **Zu** ….-un nuevo golpe sorprendió a la criatura que esta vez que le dejo algo tambaleante. -…. **Ma….-** un árbol fue destrozado como si algo hubiera rebotado en él y Kushala recibió un puñetazo con la suficiente potencia para quebrarle la cara. -... **Ki** …-en ese punto, ya la criatura había aceptado los hechos. Había sido completamente derrotado. -… ¡ **Phantom**!-dijo Naruto para aterrizar sobre el Kushala Daora con un doble puñetazo que provoco que su objetivo se hundiera en el suelo por toda la fuerza del impacto.

El Uzumaki no iba usar siempre técnicas ajenas por lo que tomo un ataque llamado **Kurokami Phantom** y lo rediseño para aprovechar todo el potencial del **Shundo** y el **Kokuo** **Shundo** en una veloz sucesión de golpes.

El repentino cese de la barrera de viento fue el signo para que Naruto diera la batalla como terminada, aunque de todas acerco a su rival para comprobar su estado.

 **-(Admito mi error, Asura. Tienes una fuerte voluntad contigo.)**

-Gracias, pero no gane solo. Mis amigos me dieron una mano. Sé que ellos no hubieran actuado por voluntad propia, pero de todas formas lo intentaron.

 **-(Es admirable que dé cuenta de ello. Que Indra haya acudido en tu ayuda era algo que no esperaba.)**

-Como sea. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

 **-(Siéntete libre).**

-¿Por qué atacaste a todas esas aldeas?

 **-(Es algo difícil de describir. Nunca llegaron a nosotros, por lo que instintivamente cambiamos a nuestros objetivos** ).

-¿Nosotros? ¿Hay más como tú?

 **-(Sí y ten por seguro que ahora te buscaran a ti y a Indra** )-rugió el Kushala para luego empezar a brillar. – ( **Mi tiempo ya termino. Una sugerencia. Ten cuidado con tu prima Shiva** )-dijo el dragón para luego desaparecer en un resplandor

-¡Espera!- dijo el rubio cubriéndose de la luz. Para el momento que logro recomponer su vista, el dragón ya había desaparecido por completo, aunque había dejado tras de sí una especie orbe de bronce con anillos dorados. No era más grande que un puño y resultaba muy extraño para ser una simple joya.

Naruto lo tomo y se quedo observándolo por un largo tiempo. Sentía una extraña energía brotar y sentimiento igual de desorientador.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo Sasuke quien fue el primero en llegar a la escena. -¿Dónde está el dragón.

-Lo he vencido.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero dónde está el cadáver?

-No me van a creer el Kushala Daora desapareció y dejo tras de sí esta cosa-dijo Naruto mostrando el orbe.

-Es difícil no hacerlo dada la situación-dijo Sakura suspirando. -¿Por qué esa cosa nos ataco?

-Es un asunto confuso. El me llamaba Asura y a Sasuke le llamo Indra. ¿Les son familiares esos nombres?

-Nunca había escuchado esos nombres-dijo Sasuke.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Sakura. –Ahora podrías explicarnos como es que hablabas con esa cosa. Nosotros solo oíamos rugidos y alaridos.

-¿En serio?-dijo Naruto.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-He visto a todo tipo de animales hablar. Que un dragón lo hiciera no era algo que fuera a perturbarme.

-Me lo imagino.

-¿Naruto, esa es tu…?-dijo Sasuke señalando unos trozos de metal en suelo.

-Si- dijo el rubio mientras procedía a recoger los restos de su arma. –Es mi espada.

-Mmmmmmm-expreso Sakura viendo atentamente a Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sasuke, ¿son ideas mías o los ojos de Naruto se ven algo distinto?- dijo la chica viendo la cara del susodicho.

-Wow. Tienes razón. Parecieran que estas cambiando-dijo el Uchiha.

Naruto entonces recibió un espejo de Sakura para que fuera testigo del suceso. Sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente azules y el iris había tomado un diseño de espiral que cubría toda la superficie del órgano.

-¿Acaso será un doujutsu?-dijo Sakura.

-No estoy seguro. Solo tengo conocimiento sobre el Sharingan y el Byakugan-dijo el Uchiha pensativo. -¿Vez algo que normalmente no harías? ¿Te sientes raro o algo?

-No hay nada que considere digno de mencionar. Lo que realmente me tiene fastidiado es el hecho de que mi arma está rota- dijo el rubio.

-No creo que debas preocuparte. Estoy seguro que ese objeto que conseguiste debe valer lo suficiente como para que puedas conseguir un arma mejor.

-Ese no es el punto. Esta espada tiene un gran valor para mí y me parece injusto que haya caído de esta forma- dijo el chico sosteniendo un orbe junto a los restos del arma.

Entonces la atención del rubio volvió a caer en el artefacto que dejo el Kushala Daora. Ahora no solo sentía la energía que despedía este, sino también una especie de mensaje que no se podía expresar con palabras.

Sin ser completamente consciente de lo que hacia Naruto acomodo los restos de su espada en suelo y luego les cubrió con una capa de Chakra de color bronce, muy similar al del orbe. Sus compañeros entonces vieron como los trozos del arma volvían a unirse dejando tras de sí una luz, como si se estuvieran fundiendo.

Para cuando Naruto volvió en sí, su espada estaba como nueva. Ahora era un poco más larga y tenía un brillo sobre su superficie bronce, no obstante lo más resaltante era el aura helada que ahora despedía.

-Creo que ahora tenemos una idea de que hacen los nuevos ojos de Naruto-dijo Sasuke, debido al hecho de que noto que dichos órganos se iluminaron un poco durante el proceso.

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con esa teoría, de lo contrario no sentiría como su Chakra estaba casi tocando el suelo. Levanto el arma que había ganado algo de peso y blandió un par de veces para probar que tanto había cambiado.

-Esa ciertamente parece un arma interesante- dijo una voz desconocida.

El equipo 7 entonces levanto la mirada y encontró a Hisen Hyuga junto a todos sus compañeros, quienes les veían desde lo alto de un árbol.

-Esa espada se ve genial. Debería estar en las manos de un alfa como yo- dijo Kiba.

-Yo la veo más adecuada para una elite como yo- dijo el Huyga.

-Parece que tienen tiempo observándonos-dijo Sasuke poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-Es correcto, pero hemos optado por mantenernos al margen de ese invitado inesperado-dijo Hisen.

-Yo diría que más bien estaban ocultándose, panda de gallinas- dijo Naruto.

-Solo estábamos esperando a que fueran vencidos y poder hacernos de sus pergaminos. Mostraron ser más resistentes de lo que aparentan, eso tengo que admitirlo, pero ahora están demasiado débiles para seguir luchado. Hagan las cosas sencillas y entréguenlos junto a esa arma.

-Sí. Solo le golpearemos lo suficiente para que despierten cuando ya seamos chunin.

-Están muy creídos si piensan que no daremos pelea.

-Ja. Sus reservas de chakra están demasiado bajas para fanfarronerías-dijo el chico de Byakugan. –De todas formas, Aburame encárgate de terminar de mermar sus fuerzas.

-No creo que pueda, Hisen-sama- dijo Toa, una chica de cabello castaño y piel blanca. Estaba vestida con una chaqueta azul claro, cuyo cuello llegaba hasta su nariz. Lo que en conjunto con los lentes negros, dejaba apreciar poco su rostro.

-Fue una orden.

-Mis insectos no quieren responder.

-¿Disculpa?

-Los Kikai normalmente responden a todas mis órdenes, pero no quieren mostrarse ante ese chico. Parece que le hacen más caso a sus instintos que a mí.

Hisen solo suspiro con cierta molestia y sin previo aviso, le dio un golpe de palma a la chica y le derribo, para la molestia del equipo 7.

-La inutilidad no es tolerada en este equipo- dijo el Hyuga viendo furiosamente a Toa. – Luego tendremos una severa Chakra. Kiba al ataque.

-Con gusto- dijo el Inuzuka mientras saltaba junto a su compañero contra el equipo 7.

-Bien. ¿Quieren la espada? Entonces pruébenla- dijo Naruto, quien entonces agito su espada para ponerse en guardia.

Ya lo había hecho previamente, por lo que no se espero que una ráfaga blanca se manifestara y saliera en dirección del par.

Luego Naruto se giro hacia sus compañeros y solo un comentario que en otras condiciones hubiera sido muy incomodo. -¿Saben? Este sería un buen momento para que alguno de nosotros supiera Katon.

[Unos 30 minutos después]

Un escuadrón de Anbu corría a toda velocidad por el bosque de la muerte. El repentino cambio climático en la aldea prendió todo tipo de alarmas y dado que el aparente punto de origen era el área de entrenamiento 44, el Hokage no dudo ni un instante mandar a sus fuerzas para velar por la seguridad de los genin.

Los shinobi fueron atraídos por el área que presentaba los mayores destrozos, en donde quedaron profundamente sorprendidos por el daño presente. Sabían que en ese bosque existían todo tipo de criaturas peligrosas, pero ninguna podría haber hecho tal desastre. Pensar que un genin había sido el responsable era una idea ridícula, pero cuando se toparon con un peculiar campamento de estos, cambiaron de parecer.

Se trataba del equipo 7 y Toa, quienes esperaban a que unas fogatas derritieran un enorme bloque de hielo que contenía a dos jóvenes pretenciosos. Naruto había sugerido sacarlos a golpes, pero Sakura se negó rotundamente a esa idea. No es que le cayera bien ese par, pero no quería que terminaran como un granizado

La prueba fue interrumpida para poder hacer las investigaciones pertinentes, pero luego de que los examinadores hicieran un balance entre los equipos se acordó que ya se podía dar como concluida.

El equipo 11 reunió todos los pergaminos requeridos y dadas las condiciones en que dejo el equipo 7 al 8, se determino que los primeros también habían conseguido cumplir las condiciones para aprobar.

En cuanto al resto de los genin. Los miembros de los equipos l0 y 9 abandonaron con bien las instalaciones, a pesar de que presentaban algunas heridas. Los demás no tuvieron tanta suerte, ya que las bestias del bosque habían mostrados su letalidad.

Era realmente extraño que eso ocurriera con toda la experiencia que tenían esos equipos, pero el Hokage no pudo hacer otra cosa que solo lamentarse. Su atención tuvo que centrarse en la aparente brecha que había ocurrido en la aldea.

Los principales testigos eran el equipo 7 y Hisen del equipo 8, aunque este no estaba en condiciones de hablar debido al cuadro de hipotermia que le provoco su congelación. Era un asunto importante, pero el Hokage permitió a los genin tomarse un descanso antes de ser interrogados.

Extrañamente el clima creado por el Kushala seguía presente y se había extendido al resto de la aldea provocando que casi todos los restaurantes con comidas calientes estuvieran atestados por personas tratando de resistir la repentina ola de frio.

Sakura sugirió a sus compañeros que fueran a un lugar que tenía no mucho de haberse abierto en la aldea, pero que se había vuelto su favorito.

Era un establecimiento que en vez de tener de tener el normal ambiente de restaurante, parecía una especie de biblioteca ya que contaba con libreros, sillones y sofás que permitían a las personas disfrutar de algún refrigerio mientras leían sus obras favoritas.

Había muchas personas, pero la pelirrosa logro conseguir una mesa gracias a que ya había vuelto era una cliente regular del café. Una vez acomodados, la joven pidió para sus compañeros un platón de galletas y unas tazas de una humeante bebida caliente.

-¿Cómo es que se llamaban esta cosa?- dijo Sasuke viendo la mencionada bebida. -¿Creo que era café?

-Sí. También disfruto del té, pero como suelo madrugar mucho, el café a ganado mi amor-le respondió la chica.

-Esta bebida - dijo Naruto tomando toda la bebida de golpe. -Me gusta.

-Lo sé, ¿Verdad que es….?

-Otro-dijo el rubio lanzando la taza al suelo rompiéndola en el proceso.


	9. Cap 8

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 8**

[Días después]

-Repítelo una vez más porque no me ha quedado claro. ¿Cómo es que unos mocosos vencieron a un monstruo que lidio con un grupo de jounin experimentadas sin ningún tipo de asistencia?- dijo Tsume bastante molesta al Hokage, que estaba reunido con el equipo de kunoichi, Naruto y finalmente el Consejo.

-Ciertamente a mi también me impresiona, especialmente por la información que nos trae su equipo, pero esa es la realidad-dijo el Sarutobi. -A pesar de no haber un cuerpo que examinar, tenemos al equipo 8 como testigo de lo sucedido. Naruto y sus compañeros derrotaron al dragón responsable de los ataques perpetrados alrededor del País del Fuego.

-Increíble. Realmente no me extraña que hayan derrotado a mi hijo con tanta facilidad. Menudo hombre has criado, Kushina-dijo la Inuzuka un tono descarado, golpeando el codo de la mencionada

La pelirroja prefirió ignorar el último comentario de su compañera y solo dijo lo que pensaba sobre la situación. -Me alegra que por fin se haya solucionado todo este embrollo y que mi bebe fuera el responsable.

- _Yo no llamaría bebe a alguien que causo tantos destrozos y derroto a semejante bestia_ \- pensó el Hokage.

-Lastimosamente no creo que la situación pueda considerarse como solucionado. El Kushala Daora fue explicito al decir que habían otros como él-dijo Naruto llamando la atención de los presentes la sala. -Puede que él haya sido responsable de los ataques en el País del Fuego, pero aun no sabemos de dónde vino y si hay otros dragones rondado por ahí.

-Estas en lo correcto. No podemos asumir que ese dragón era único y es probable que otras aldeas presenten ataques similares.

-¿Sugiere que sigamos investigando?-dijo Yugao.

-No. Nos mantendremos alertas ante cualquier otro avistamiento y concentraremos nuestras fuerzas en la aldea. No podemos permitir que una criatura como esa ataque a la población.

-¿No es muy arriesgado?-dijo Mikoto.

-Es una medida temporal. Primero atenderemos al examen chunin y luego realizaremos una investigación más exhaustiva, en donde estará presente Naruto Uzumaki por su aparente habilidad de comunicarse con el enemigo.

-No tengo ninguna objeción-dijo Naruto feliz con la idea.

-Yo lo considero inaceptable-dijo Hiashi, quien obviamente estaba muy cabreado con el rubio por la aplastante derrota de su primogénito. – No solo encuentro muy sospechosos la oportuna habilidad de ese mocoso para hablar con las bestias, sino que considero que Menma y Natsumi deben ser los responsables de perseguir a esas bestias. Cuentan con mejores habilidades de rastreo y de ataque.

-Es seguro que ellos pueden lidiar con el enemigo con una mayor eficacia que la del equipo 7- añadió Fugaku.

-Como ustedes han dicho es solo su opinión. Ya es suficiente toda la destrucción que ha causado ese dragón como para que también tenga que ocuparme del daño colateral que causa ese par.

-¿Daño colateral? ¿A qué te refieres, Hiruzen?-dijo Kushina preocupada de que sus hijos estuvieran haciendo algo indebido.

-No es algo que te interese, mujer-dijo Hiashi ganándose un mirada amenazante de la pelirroja. –No puedes negar que la fuerza de los mellizos es mayor a la del Uzumaki, ellos cuentan con los mejores recursos de Konoha.

-Ellos se mantendrán al margen, a menos que ordene lo contrario-dijo el anciano para furia de los miembros del Consejo. -Sin más que decir, doy por terminada la reunión.

[En la residencia Uzumaki, mas tarde]

-Muy bien jovencito. Ya dijiste tu versión en la torre del Hokage, pero ahora quiero saber que ocurrió en realidad- dijo Kushina a su hijo.

-Paso todo tal cual como lo dije. El Kushala Daora llego al bosque buscando pelea y yo se la di-dijo Naruto, quien en efecto relato todos los detalles del encuentro. Ni siquiera se molesto en ocultar el hecho de que el dragón se había referido a él y Sasuke como sus objetivos.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No hablo sobre algo referente a tu identidad?

-Solo esa tonta tendencia a llamarme Asura.

-Qué alivio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, cariño- dijo la Uzumaki algo más relajada.-A todas estas, ¿lograste ver a tus hermanos?

-No tuve suerte. Como siempre se mantienen apartados.

-Esto es indignante. No puedo perdonarme el dejar a mis bebes en manos de esas escorias.

-Se que esos del Consejo tiene la culpa, pero tienes que tomar en cuenta que Menma y Natsumi han tomado sus propias decisiones.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo rendirme con ellos. Sé que puedo hacer que vuelvan a ser los mismos entusiastas que eran antes.

-Yo también extraño su forma de ser, pero no creo que ellos vuelvan a ser los mismos.

-Tienes que tener confianza. Puede que un milagro pase y ellos vean que está mal su comportamiento. Rezo mucho por ello-dice la mujer poniendo las manos juntas.

-Creer que alguien en el cielo va a solucionar tus problemas con solo pensarlo es algo tonto.

-Por favor, hijo. ¿Qué cosas dices? Tienes que tener fe en que todo es posible.

-La tengo, pero igual pienso que es estúpido creer que alguna deidad va intervenir en asuntos mortales voluntariamente.

-Lo que tú digas- le respondió Kushina con una gota en la sien. -Por cierto, me contenta escuchar que pudiste trabajar en equipo con tus compañeros.

-Sí, nuestro oponente resulto ser más duro de lo que espere y me agrado ver que al final tuvieron el valor de intervenir en la pelea y darme una mano. Espero que pronto acepten a entrenar conmigo. Hay un par de cosas que quiero enseñarles.

-Seguramente aceptaran. Ya deben tenerte mucha confianza.

-El único problema es que Sakura está algo molesta conmigo. Rompí una taza del restaurante al que nos invito y piensa que fue una especie de insulto o algo. Creo que debí explicarle que esa es mi forma de expresar cuando algo me gusta- dijo Naruto, a lo que su madre se rio un poco. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada importante. Es que no puedo evitar recordar que yo también pensé lo mismo cuando tu padre probó el ramen, dijo que nunca había probado un platillo tan bueno.

-¿En serio? Pensaba que a Minato no le gustaba ese platillo- dijo el chico provocando que la pelirroja quedara paralizada al darse cuenta que había metido la pata.

-Lo siento. Me refería a nuestra juventud, luego fue que empezó a no gustarle- dijo ella defendiéndose.

-Olvídalo. Mejor me voy a entrenar.

-¿No se te olvida algo, jovencito?

-Oh cierto. Se me olvido comentarte sobre cómo cambio mi espada-dijo el chico mostrando el arma de bronce.

-Eso es muy interesante, pero me refiero otra cosa.

-No entiendo.

-¿¡QUE RAYOS LE PASO A TUS OJOS!?-reclamo la mujer mientras nueve mechones de su cabello se levantaban súbitamente.

-Oh eso.-dijo el chico no sabiendo que responder al respecto. -¿Se nota mucho?

-Por supuesto.

-Realmente no se qué paso. Solo aparecieron luego de que derrotara al dragón.

-Tiene que haber una explicación. Un doujutsu no aparece de la nada.

-Supongo que tienen que ver con los sueños que he tenido últimamente.

-¿Qué sueños?

Fue larga tarde la que paso Naruto mientras le explicaba a su madre sobre las visiones que tenía cuando dormía. Era cosas difíciles de creer, pero cuando ella vio las técnicas que había aprendido, tuvo que resignase a tomarlas como verdaderas.

-Es asunto bastante serio. ¿Alguien más lo sabe?-dijo Kushina.

-No se los he dicho como tal a mi equipo, pero ya me han visto usar varias técnicas.

- _Esto no puede ser una casualidad_ \- pensó la Uzumaki.

-¿Y tienes una idea de cómo se llama? A Hiruzen también le llamo la atención y pensó que podría ser un doujutsu llamado Rinnegan, pero tiene sus dudas debido a su forma.

-Lo comprendo-dijo ella recordando las leyendas sobre esos ojos. -Me intriga bastante por el hecho de se parece mucho al símbolo del clan Uzumaki.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero no recuerdo haber leído de la existencia de otro doujutsu.

-¿Y cómo reaccionaron esos bastardos del Consejo? No creo que no lo hayan notado.

-En primer momento parecía que les iba a dar un ataque, pero luego solo se esforzaron en ignorarlo.

-Espero que no se les ocurra hacer nada raro.

-No te preocupes. Estoy listo para darles una lección si se quieren pasarse de listos.

-Cuento con ello.

[En la torre del Hokage, días después]

Hiruzen se encontraba llenando su cuota diaria de papeleo antes de partir con los equipos genin hacia Suna para el comienzo de los exámenes. En parte agradecía el evento, puesto que eso le ayudaría a aliviar el incesante trabajo que le traía el puesto.

Su trabajo fue interrumpido por una figura que de repente hizo presencia en la habitación. Se trataba de un hombre alto de avanzada edad, con cabello y barba blancos. El hombre se encontraba vestido con ropas verdes pistache con detalles vinotinto y unas peculiares sandalias de madera.

El Hokage no se altero ni nada por el estilo, más bien se puso feliz al ver de quien se trataba. -Es una alegría verte de nuevo, Jiraiya-dijo el Sarutobi.

-Lo mismo digo, anciano-dijo el mencionado también contento de ver a su antiguo sensei.

-¿Cuándo vas a darte de cuenta de que ya no estás en posición decirme así? –bromeo el Hokage.

-Yo se lo digo todo el tiempo, nunca me hace caso-dijo otra persona entrando en la habitación

-¿Kisuke? ¿En serio eres tu muchacho?

-El que viste y calza-dijo el muchacho de unos 17 años. Tenía una estructura facial y peinado parecidos al de Jiraiya, pero a diferencia del hombre, este tenía el cabello color castaño aunque tenía unos mechones blancos en frente. Además sus ojos eran color verde. Sus ropas era color azul oscuro y consistían en una camisa sin mangas juntos a un mono. En su espalda relucía una katana.

-Que grande te has puesto. ¿Qué tal esta tu madre?

-Todo bien. Está entrenando a mi hermana Shizuka en la aldea.

-Me alegro-dijo el anciano. -Entonces ¿Que les trae por aquí?

-¿Acaso uno no puede visitar a su sensei sin un motivo en especial?-dijo Jiraiya.

-Ambos sabemos que no vivimos en esa clase de mundo.

-Por desgracia tienes razón. Vengo por varias razones. En primer lugar vine para acompañar a Kisuke, ya que él tiene intenciones unirse a las fuerzas shinobi de Konoha.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Opté por vivir con mi familia en la villa Nadeshiko, pero allí no puedo volverme un shinobi, ya que las reglas de la aldea lo impiden-explico Kisuke. –Este anciano me dijo que en Konoha tendría la oportunidad y he me aquí.

-Créeme cuando digo que es un desperdicio que Kisuke no sea un shinobi-añadió Jiraiya. -Ya le he enseñado gran parte de mi repertorio y será un gran apoyo para ustedes.

-Ya me lo imagino-dijo Hiruzen. – ¿Tienes presente que Tsunade no gustara mucho de su decisión?

-No todo puede ser sobre ella. Ya debe entender que ese es un capitulo que tiene que cerrarse y no debo que mantenerme alejado de mi aldea natal solo porque mi presencia le molesta.

-Estamos de acuerdo-dijo el Sarutobi suspirando. -Bien, no tengo ninguna objeción en aceptar a Kisuke. Solo lamento que no hayan venido antes para adelantar su promoción a chunin con el examen futuro. Tendrá que empezar como un genin más.

-Viviré con ello-dijo el pelimarron.

-Ahora en cuanto a la otra razón por la que vine-dijo Jiraiya.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo con el sueño del sapo senil- dijo fastidiado Kisuke.

-¡Más respeto al Gran Sabio Sapo, mocoso!- le reprendió su padre con un golpe.

-¿De qué se trata?-dijo Hiruzen sabiendo de quien hablaban.

-Es sobre la profecía.

-Esto será fantástico- dijo Hiruzen recostándose en su silla con la mano en las sienes. – ¿Sabes todos los problemas que ha traído esa ridículo predicción? Minato prácticamente puso la aldea a la disposición de los gemelos, los cuales no han hecho otra cosa que causar problemas.

-Esa es la cuestión parece que ha habido un mal entendido sobre la profecía y esta ha cambiando.

-¿Cómo que cambio?

-No he entendí muy bien las palabras de Gamamaru, pero ha dicho que leyó la profecía de otro lugar.

-Para mí solo fue una indigestión por una comida de Shima-dijo Kisuke haciendo como si quisiera vomitar.

-El punto es que ahora si tenemos una profecía clara-dijo Jiraiya interrumpiendo al joven. - Esta va más o menos así. "Como toda historia, todo nace de un pequeño engaño. De allí nacerá un muchacho puede hacer que tanto la tierra y como el cielo se estremezcan. Aunque su camino entre los shinobi será efímero, su labor tendrá mucha importancia, porque en el residirá terminar o continuar el eterno ciclo que destruye este mundo. En su viaje él no se encontrara solo, pues la flor de la lluvia y la luz marchita en su camino estarán. Cuidado con la cría de la serpiente, aunque su veneno puede curar, su destino es la destrucción…" –finalizo con un largo silencio. –Y eso es todo.

-Eso resulta aun más confuso que la primera- dijo el Sarutobi tratando de comprender lo que había escuchado. -¿A que ha venido ese largo silencio?

-Veras….

-Vamos díselo. Resulta bastante divertido- dijo Kisuke en tono burlon.

-Sucede que la profecía esta algo incompleta. El Gran Sabio dijo que hay muchas que pueden alterarla.

-No me lo tomes al mal, pero pareciera que solo me has venido a traer un dolor de cabeza-dijo el Hokage.

-Siento que sea así. He tratado de darle sentido al asunto, pero no lo he logrado. Solo hay algo una cosa que me tiene preocupado.

-La cría de la serpiente-dijo Hiruzen con voz seria.

-Tengo que ir por la respuesta más lógica. Orochimaru por fin podría dar la cara.

-Sería algo de esperarse con el evento futuro.

-Por eso también he venido. Quiero ofrecer mi asistencia.

-La cual es bastante apreciada. Solo debes tomar en cuenta que uno de mis acompañantes será Tsunade.

-Supongo que será un viaje muy largo.

-No lo dudes.

-A todas estas, anciano. Tengo algo importante que preguntar- dijo Jiraiya entonando su garganta. -¿¡Qué demonios sucede con este clima!? ¡Estamos en pleno verano, pero está nevando! Por un momento pensé que me había equivocado de aldea.

-Es una situación en la que nos vimos recientemente. ¿Por qué no visitas a tu ahijado? Con el encontraras las respuestas tus preguntas.

-De acuerdo, de todas formas planeaba hacerlo -dijo Jiraiya para abandonar el lugar junto a Kisuke.

El Hokage suspiro y empiezo a meditar sobre la información que acaba de conseguir. El conocía a un joven que concordaba muy bien con la descripción que ofrecía la profecía y quería que su alumno se diera cuenta de ello. Por otra parte pensó que lo mejor era conservar la información para sí mismo para evitar mayores inconvenientes.

[Más tarde]

Luego de haber ido a la residencia Uzumaki y recibir algunos regaños de Kushina por no visitar más a menudo a su ahijado, Jiraiya fue al campo de entrenamiento donde se le dijo que estaba Naruto y su equipo. Por desgracia iba con las manos vacías, ya que la pelirroja advirtió que estaba terminante prohibido que le diera uno de sus cochinos libros, algo que ofusco al hombre ya quería mostrarle al joven las "obras de artes" que escribía.

De cualquier ya estaba próximo a su destino, en el cual parecía hacer mas frio que el resto de la aldea. No le prestó mayor importancia, pues cuando pudo ubicar a los jóvenes, su atención fue llamada por el equipo que tenían estos.

Sakura al parecer estaba entrenando su Taijutsu, lo inusual era que contaba con unos protectores de brazos y piernas compuestos por unas placas de bronce. A Jiraiya le parecía ver una pequeña Tsunade por el hecho de que la chica destruyo una roca con uno de sus puñetazos. Resultaba raro que la ninja medico le enseñara su técnica a alguien, pero tanto como el hecho de que el golpe también había congelado por completo al pedrusco provocando que su fractura fue inevitable. Realmente no sabía decir si era un Kekkei Genkai o algo por estilo, pues se veía que la pelirrosa no la estaba pasando muy bien con el frio.

En otro punto del campo, Sasuke se encontraba disparando a unos blancos con un arco de bronce. Resaltaba el hecho de que el chico carecía de un carcaj con el que abastecerse de proyectiles, mas una atenta observación revelo el porqué del hecho. El chico solo tenía que hacer el gesto de retraer el hilo y el arco automáticamente creaba una flecha de hielo con la que disparar. El reto para usar el arma, era que el Uchiha debía usar guantes para manipularla y eso dificultaba su uso.

Finalmente estaba Naruto, quien practicaba con su espada para aprender a direccionar las oleadas de hielo que emitía, debido a que no quería que estas siempre se manifestaran y evitara que el arma sirviera para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El rubio no se veía afectado en lo mas mínimo por la temperatura, por el contrario incluso tenía el descaro de entrenar sin camisa.

El sensei del equipo también estaba presente para supervisar a sus alumnos y luchaba para no congelarse. Eventualmente Asuma se dio cuenta de su visitante y lo abordo para saludarlo.

-Jiraiya-sama, es un placer verlo. ¿Que lo trae a Konoha?-dijo el jounin.

-Vine por unos cuantos asuntos entre los cuales se encontraba visitar a mi ahijado- dijo el Sannin viendo al muchacho que se le acercaba. – Veo que has crecido bastante, Naruto.

-Es un gusto verlo, Jiraiya. ¿Qué tal Shizuka y Kisuke?-dijo Naruto.

-Me complace decir que están muy bien. Ahora si disculpas mi ímpetu, tengo que preguntar que son esas armas que portas. Me da la impresión de que están relacionadas con el extraño clima que azota la aldea.

-Bueno, vera…

[Un rato después]

Luego haber escuchado todo el relato de Naruto sobre su enfrentamiento contra el Kushala Daora, Jiraiya estaba completamente fuera de sí. Era demasiado sorprendente que en verdad existieran criaturas como los dragones, aunque también resultaba aterrador pensar que estos tenían tuvieran el poder de incluso cambiar el clima.

El Sannin lamentaba el no contar con la red de información que algún momento quiso crear, pero que deshecho por dedicarse a su familia. Al menos podía consultar el asunto con los sabios sapos y así obtener más información.

-Sin duda te estás volviendo un shinobi bastante fuerte. Minato estaría orgulloso-dijo Jiraiya.

-No es exactamente mi objetivo, pero si me esfuerzo mucho en volverme más fuerte-le contesto el rubio.

-Tu madre me comento que vas al examen chunin. Supongo que tendrás un buen repertorio de técnicas para sorprender a los jueces.

-Si lo tengo, pero siempre me gusta aprender nuevas cosas.

-En ese caso, quisiera saber qué piensas sobre aprender el Rasengan, ¿eh? La técnica más poderosa del Cuarto Hokage.

-Paso.

-¿Disculpa?

-Dije que paso. Considero esa técnica demasiado débil.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Solo observe- dijo Naruto reuniendo chakra en su mano y haciendo girar en una diminuta esfera de Chakra.

El chico luego simplemente la arrojo contra un árbol para que la esfera de repente despareciera en el trayecto, para el desconcierto del Sannin. De un momento a otro se produjo un pequeño estallido en el tronco del árbol, dejando un evidente agujero en la madera.

–Ve. Esa cosa es patética. A lo mucho solo serviría para tumbar a alguien-sentencio Naruto.

Jiraiya solo cayó en la nieve con espuma en su boca. No podía procesar como el chico había introducido Chakra elemental a la técnica. Ni Minato ni él habían logrado tal hazaña.


	10. Cap 9

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 9**

Sin bien parecía que el Sandaime Hokage tenía demasiadas expectativas sobre los exámenes, la atención que le daba al evento era la justa y necesaria para igualar a las otras aldeas, que también se preparaban con mucha determinación.

El primer ejemplo era la severa y estricta Iwa, donde el severo Tsuchikage se preparaba para partir junto a los shinobi que había elegido para representar a su pueblo en el examen.

Para reforzar la moral de sus combatientes, su partida era acompañada por un pequeño evento en la plaza principal de la aldea, en la cual no solo estaban una buena parte de las fuerzas de shinobi de Iwa, sino también los civiles que asistieron para animar a sus representantes

-Muy bien, mocosos. Ha llegado la hora de demostrarles al mundo que Iwa se ha mantenido firme a lo largo de todos estos años-dijo Onoki, el Sandaime Tsuchikage.

-Entendido-respondieron al unisonó el grupo de seis jóvenes que estaban detrás de él, lo cual fue seguido por una ronda del aplausos por parte del público.

-Y sobre todo deben recordar nuestro mayor objetivo-dijo Onoki muy seriamente. –Aun cuando no logremos destacar en los exámenes, debemos hacer pagar a las crías del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha por las penurias de nuestro pueblo-dijo para recibir una ovación de los habitantes de Iwa. -Puede que para algunos suene como una locura debido a los rumores que los rodean, pero por algo hemos puesto nuestro empeño en crear a la mejor kunoichi que ha tenido esta aldea.

-¡Basta, abuelo! Me vas a avergonzar- dijo Kurotsuchi con bastante enojo.

La joven de unos 17, era una chica de cabello corto de color negro y piel clara, quien que al igual que los demás vestía con el uniforme rojo táctico de Iwa. Siendo destacable las placas sobre sus hombros, en donde una ponía los kanji para mono y otra con el emblema de escuadrón explosivo.

-Sabes que estamos muy orgullosos del control que has conseguido, querida Kurotsuchi. Confiamos mucho en ti para este examen-dijo el Tsuchikage.

-Eso no es excusa. Además ¿Por qué debo llevar estas estúpidas placas?- dijo la joven furiosa.

-Debes llevar en alto nuestro orgullo y ellas son el símbolo de ello.

-Yo más bien diría que es una advertencia para los incautos que quieran tratar contigo. Ya sabes, "Cuidado con la mono explosiva"-se burlo un rubio junto a la chica.

-¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, Deidara-baka!- dijo la chica lanzándose sobre chico para empezar a golpearlo.

- _Fue bueno mientras_ duro -pensó Akatsuchi, el compañero de esos dos.

- _Este será un muy viaje largo_ \- pensaron Nosu, Hachi y Senshi, los cuales eran parte del equipo que respaldaría a la nieta del Tsuchikage.

Todos eran miembros del clan Kamizuru, un clan que estaba volviendo a su auge debido a que se había recuperados las técnicas del primer Tsuchikage de la aldea, lo que le permitió una vez más volver a su gloria.

Hachi era un chico de cabello corto castaño, piel clara y apariencia algo fornida. Nosu era una chica algo corpulenta con la misma característica de su primo Hachi. Finalmente Senshi un chico era esbelto de piel oscura y cabello negro. Todos compartían los mismos ojos color miel y tenían edades que oscilaban entre los 16 y 20 años.

-Es un hecho que tu nieta es muy temperamental, pero podemos contar que aplastara a todos-dijo un hombre alto en una armadura roja.

-Así es, Han. Iwa demostrara su poder- le respondió Onoki.

Al otro lado del continente, ese mismo entusiasmo lo compartían los shinobi de Kumo, algo que era obvio ya que habían sido los primeros en apoyar la idea de un examen chunin entre todas las naciones.

En esos momento el Raikage Ay dictaba un fuerte discurso a su pueblo, sobre la supremacía que tenía sus fuerzas shinobi sobre el resto del mundo. Nada extraño si se tomaba en cuenta que Kumo le daba mucha importancia al desarrollo de su poder militar.

Kumo tenía la infamia de haber perseguido por mucho tiempo las técnicas y Kekkei Genkai de otras aldeas al punto de planear secuestros y masacres para asegurar que solo ellos tuvieran acceso a tal poder.

Aquellas acciones llevaron a que sufrieran fuertes represalias por parte de Konoha en la Tercera Guerra Ninja, en donde cierta pelirroja se encargo de ser la responsable del deceso de un importante número de efectivos de Kumo.

Eso aminoro sus intenciones, pero aumento su odio hacia la aldea ninja del País de Fuego. Los exámenes chunin serian la primera de sus acciones para hacerles pagar por sus ofensas y método con el que medirían sus siguientes movimientos.

A los lados del Yondaime Raikage estaban los equipos genin que participarían en la prueba.

El primero estaba dirigido por el hermano de Ay, Killer Bee, quien a su vez era el jinchuriki del Hachibi y unos los primeros shinobi que podían presumir de controlar por completo su Bijuu. Sus genin eran Omoi, un peliblanco de carácter pesimista, Karui, una pelirroja muy temperamental y Samui, una rubia de carácter frio y analítico.

La mano derecha del Raikage, Darui, se encargaría de lidiar con el opuesto literal del anterior equipo. Wakai, una rubia muy positiva, Yukai, un pelirrojo de actitud comedida y Atsui, un rubio muy impulsivo.

-¿Estás seguro que esto seguro que esto funcionara?- dijo Karui a su sensei. – Es decir, los rumores en torno a Konoha son muchos.

-Con el miedo no has de contar . Las colas solo debe contar - dijo rapeando el hombre para la molestia de su alumna. – Nosotros tenemos diez y ellos nueve-e-e-e-e Así que pequeña imouto, miedo no tienes que tener ieeee .

-No es momento para bromas. Aniki confía mucho en mí como para que falle ante los jinchuriki de Konoha- le reprendió la joven.

-Recuerda que tu ya tienes el control sobre la gata Ahora tienes que mostrarle al mundo que no meterás la pata -canto el hombre.

-Gracias-dijo la chica sintiéndose más relajada.

Otro de los participantes era Kiri, una aldea ninja que hasta hace poco había sido víctimas de un cruenta una guerra civil. Sus fuerzas no solo estaban mermadas por la persecución que sufrieron los usuarios de Kekkei Genkai, sino también por un sistema educativo que propiciaba masacres entre los estudiantes.

Pero aun así, ellos estarían presentes en el evento. Los exámenes chunin eran la ocasión perfecta para que Mei Terumi, la Gondaime Mizukage, mostrara al mundo que su aldea estaba experimentando un cambio para bien.

Solo habían logrado formar un equipo, que como tal no lo era, pues no habían sido puestos juntos de la forma tradicional y oficial. Mei los había unido pues pensaba que eran los mejores para representar lo mejor de Kiri, pero no se llevaban muy bien entre sí.

Para empezar estaba el sensei del equipo, Utakata, quien era usuario de un raro Ninjutsu de burbujas y el jinchuriki del Rokubi. Le seguía Chojuro, un joven peliazul que era uno de los Espadachín de la Niebla. Haku Yuki, una joven pelinegra usaría del Hyoton. Y por ultimo Suigetsu Hozuki, quien era básicamente una mezcla de todo lo anterior, pues era candidato para ser Espadachín de la Niebla, contaba con un Hijutsu con el poder un Kekkei Genkai y finalmente había sido el único (demente) dispuesto a contener al Sanbi, que había quedado libre luego de la derrota del anterior Mizukage.

Era un equipo algo difícil de tratar, por lo que Mei también contaba con el apoyo de dos guardaespaldas. Ao, uno de sus compañeros en la rebelión contra Yagura y Zabuza Momochi, otro de los Espadachines de la Niebla.

No se podía olvidar a la aldea ninja que alojaría el examen. Suna trabajaba arduamente para arreglar la bienvenida de sus invitados, que bajo otras circunstancias, dudosamente aceptarían que un evento tan grande se llevara en una aldea de tan bajo nivel como normalmente era considerada.

No obstante, sus amplios espacios libres e inclemente clima convertían a Suna en el mejor lugar para probar los límites de cada aldea Ninja y todos permitieron que ellos fueran los organizadores.

El Yondaime Kazekage, Rasa, puso toda su confianza en solo equipo genin que estaba conformado por sus hijos. El menor era Gaara, el actual jinchuriki del Ichibi, cuya posición le hacia una persona bastante respetada. Rasa opto por copiar la conducta que tenia Konoha hacia sus jinchuriki a fin de probar si así Gaara ganaba mayor control sobre la más inestable de las bestias. Le acompañaban su hermano Kankuro, quien era habilidoso en el manejo de las marionetas ninja y su hermana Temari, quien usaba uno de los abanicos gigantes propios de la región.

Por último, pero no menos importantes, estaban las otras aldeas asistentes al evento, que llegaron a Suna antes que las otras para ir acostumbrándose al entorno. Podía ser que ella no tuvieran todo el potencial de las cinco grandes aldeas, pero igual contaban con shinobi de temer.

Taki era la más agraciada debido a que era la única aldea menor con un Bijuu a su disposición. Su único equipo estaba conformado por Yoro, un joven de cabello grisáceo, y actitud severa. Kegon, un joven castaño de actitud más relajada. Y finalmente Fū, una chica de piel morena y cabello verde con una actitud bastante hiperactiva, siendo ella la responsable de contener al Nanabi.

La ventaja de Kusa era contar con técnicas muy poderosas que no solo databan de la época de la guerra de clanes, sino también por la migración que ejecutaron muchos shinobi hacia esa nación en el pasado. Sus representantes eran Muku, un joven pelinegro de piel pálida y actitud calmada. Ryuzetsu, una peliblanca de actitud alegre. Y Karin Uzumaki, una pelirroja con una actitud algo tímida.

Por último estaba Oto, la aldea a la que se le atribuía la idea del examen. Era poco lo se conocía de ella, pues no tenía más de cinco años de fundada. Sin embargo se había vuelto bastante popular por los avances tecnológicos y la fuerte económica con la que contaban.

La información sobre sus dos equipos era mínima y dado que los seis genin se mantenían encapuchados para evitar el sol, era poco lo que se podía decirse de ellos. Solo era señalable que uno de sus sensei era Kabuto Yakushi, quien se la pasaba observando a los otros presentes para recabar toda la información posible.

En resumen, podía decirse que todos tenían muy en claro cuáles eran sus objetivos para los próximos días. Sin embargo el Hokage estaba lidiando con un problema que no podía ser hecho a un lado.

-¡Qué demonios significa esto!- reclamo Hiruzen bastante alterado a los jounin y el Consejo que tenia reunido en su oficina mientras golpeaba su escritorio con un papel bajo su mano.

-Lo siento, Hokage-sama. Yo no sé cómo es…..-dijo Yamato tembloroso.

-Es evidente lo que pasa. ¡Esos mocosos están completamente fuera de control!- reclamo el Hokage.

Asuma haciendo uso de su condición se acerco al escritorio y le dio un vistazo al papel que tenía su padre. –Wow. 200 millones ryo por la cabeza de cada uno de los Namikaze, esto ciertamente algo muy grave- dijo el Sarutobi mientras recibía una mirada de "tu cállate" de Hiruzen.

-Ciertamente. Eso significa que podrían tener un montón de caza recompensas encima-dijo Kakashi.

-Es una posibilidad, pero no entiendo como esta situación nos atañe-dijo Kurenai.

-No lo hace directamente, pero es responsabilidad de todos en la aldea. El caso es que esta recompensa no fue a causa de su labor en las misiones, son de eventos ajeno, los cuales tienen fechas en donde se supone que los gemelos estaban en la aldea. Incluso hay registros de cuando aun no se habían graduado-dijo Hiruzen.

-¿Exactamente porque los buscan?-pregunto Asuma.

-Les acusan de asalto, asesinato, destrucción de propiedad. La lista en sencillamente muy larga.

-No veo cual es el alboroto. ¿Acaso no todos los shinobi somos culpables de docenas de incidentes similares?- dijo Homura.

-El detalle es que parece que la recompensa es financiada por civiles, lo que da a entender que las victimas también lo eran.

-De todas formas, no puede dársele mucha importancia al asunto-dijo Fugaku. –Debemos centrarnos en los exámenes. Se supone que los equipos ya están listos para salir.

-No colmes mi paciencia, Uchiha. Ustedes dos…..-dijo señalando a Fugaku y a Hiashi.-…..Son responsables de lo que suceda con Menma y Natsumi. Que me vaya a los exámenes, no implica que dejare este asunto así. ¿Quedo claro?- los dos líderes de clan asintieron con molestia. –Kakashi y Anko escoltaran al equipo 11 y se aseguraran de que no hayan eventualidades en el viaje- dijo el Hokage para dar por finalizada la reunión.

Hiashi y Fugaku abandonaron el lugar por separado, pero el primero luego se reunió con el Uchiha en el distrito de su clan, ya que allí tendrían la privacidad necesaria para conversar con confianza.

-Maldición. ¿¡Cómo que esto sucedió!? Se supone que no habíamos dejado testigos-dijo Fugaku.

-Y no quedo ninguno. Doy fe de ello-le respondio severamente el Hyuga.

-No me vengas con eso. Se supone que Hiruzen no debía enterarse de los "entrenamientos" de esos dos.

-Solo ha sido un contratiempo. Luego de esta falacia de los exámenes no tendremos que preocuparnos por nada.

-Eso espero-dijo el Uchiha suspirando. -¿Todo bien con el sello maldito de Natsumi?

-Completamente. Ni siquiera su madre podría quitar las cadenas que tenemos sobre su cría.

-Es bueno escuchar eso. Puede que los Genjutsu no funcionen con su hermano, pero su lealtad si esta hacia nosotros. Solo faltan unos arreglos para que consiga el poder que necesitamos. Por desgracia, el examen retrasara el proceso.

-No te preocupes. Podemos trabajar solo con uno. Después de todo, para eso convertimos a la chica en nuestro peón.

-Todos estos años y no le tienes ningún aprecio a la chica- se burlo Fugaku.

-Por ese engendro. ¡Jamás!-dijo molesto Hiashi. –Además tú no eres quien para hablar.

-No es mi culpa que todos mis hijos sean unos inútiles. Pronto verán lo que pasa cuando no cumplen con mis exigencias.

-Lo que digas- le dijo Hiashi. -Solo falta poco para que labremos nuestros nombres en la historia de la aldea.

-Y borremos a los que nos estorban.


	11. Cap 10

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 10**

 _-¿En serio llegarías a ese punto por poder?_

 _-Por supuesto. Yo también quiero tener habilidades como las tuyas y si tengo que matarla a ella para conseguirlos, que así sea._

 _-Sera algo que lamentaras._

 _-No me importa._

 _-¡Espera!_

 _-¡Es tarde!_

El repentino relámpago y estridente grito que siguieron a aquella conversación provocaron que Naruto despertara muy sobresaltado. Ya el sueño le estaba sacando de quicio y le estaba poniendo nervioso. Este se repetía constantemente y se dividía en dos partes, una en donde solo se escuchaban las voces y otra en donde se podían percibir varios cuerpos aparentemente muertos frente al atacante misterioso, cuya única pista sobre su identidad era que poseía el doujutsu del clan Uchiha.

Lo más extraño del sueño era que se mantenía las sombras e interferencia que evitaban que identificaran a sus participantes. Desde el despertar de su aparente doujutsu sus sueños se habían tornado más nítidos y ahora podía ver con claridad a los protagonistas de estos. Claro que eso no evito que aun hubieran dudas sobre sus identidades, pues la gran mayoría de la personas eran desconocidas para el Uzumaki.

Por una parte se sintió algo mal, porque ahora sentía que estaba espiándolos y robando lo que ellos habían desarrollado con gran esfuerzo, pero también se sintió complacido de conocer que no era necesario ser un shinobi o samurai para desarrollar grandes habilidades.

Aunque eso le llevo a darse cuenta que no podía aprender todas las técnicas en existencia. Algunas parecían no tener ningún tipo de relación con el chakra y por lo tanto estaba fueran de su alcance. Una lástima pues se intereso en una técnica que usaba un viejo calvo que vestía un caparazón de tortuga. Lo bueno fue que pudo aprender algunas variantes de las técnicas que ya había dominado.

Sus nuevos ojos también tuvieron como ventaja un aumento en sus reservas de chakra, lo que no solo le permitió aumentar sus capacidades sensoriales al punto de abarcar casi toda Konoha, sino que también libero en él la habilidad de usar las **Cadenas de Diamantina** , algo que enorgulleció mucho a su madre.

Decir que sus compañeros no estaban algo frustrados era decir una mentira. Aun cuando Naruto había usado sus habilidades para otórgales equipo de gran poder, era inevitable que ellos sintieran que estaban quedándose atrás a pasos agigantados.

Este hecho era ajeno para el Uzumaki, no obstante si noto un pequeño cambio en el sistema de Chakra de Sasuke y Sakura, que a su parecer era extraño por notarse algo inestable. El par le afirmo no sentir nada raro, ya que de hecho, se sentían con mucha más energía que antes.

De cualquier forma, ni sus sueños ni sus compañeros eran asuntos que podían ser tratados durante su trayecto a Suna.

El viaje duraba unos cuantos días por lo que su grupo de viaje tuvo que acampar un par de veces antes de llegar a la aldea ninja. Algo molesto dado que el grupo estaba conformado por el equipo 7, el 11 y unos jounin que servían de escoltas. A Naruto inmediatamente le extraño ese hecho, ya que en todo caso, quien necesitaba más protección era el grupo del Hokage y sus acompañantes que tomaron una ruta alterna. Lo cierto es que el chico no desaprovecharía la oportunidad con el Hatake para ver si estaba dispuesto a hablarle sobre cierto jutsu. Especialmente porque quería evitar toda la tensión que acompañaba el viaje.

Como era evidente, no había ningún tipo de conversación entre los genin presentes. El supuesto compañerismo que debía haber entre ellos por ser de la misma aldea era inexistente y eso preocupaba un poco a los jounin, ya que a pesar de que cada equipo estaba por su cuenta, siempre existía la posibilidad de que fuera necesario que ambos colaboraran entre sí.

Tal idea estaba completamente descartada para los jóvenes, sin embargo eso no evito que ellos usaran la oportunidad para analizarse el uno al otro. Ya que también existía la posibilidad de que fueran rivales en los exámenes.

Un vistazo de Menma con su Sharingan, le sirvió para dar con información primaria del equipo 7, específicamente de su "hermano" y la chica. Ambos contaban con un chakra acorde para un aspirante a chunin, lo cual para él resultaba algo de risa, aunque no tanta como las caras de dudas que mostraban. No podía culparlos, sabía que ellos dos caerían con rapidez. Solo se había tomado la molestia de analizarlos porque su pronta eliminación facilitaría que luego tuviera el poder de derrotar a su hermano, quien era la única amenaza que el percibía.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo con su doujutsu. El Chakra de los gemelos era sencillamente monstruoso. Pensar en que posiblemente tendría que enfrentarse a ellos hacia que se estremeciera. Trataba de no pensar en el asunto, pero una sensación de ahogo evitaba que no les prestara atención a los presentes. Se sentía como cuando alguien te está mirando, pero a un nivel mucho mayor.

Un espectador podría afirmar que la responsable de eso era Natsumi, quien usaba su Byakugan para escarbar en sus víctimas, pero ella no era la responsable.

Claro que eso no quería decir que ella uso el viaje para dedicarse a examinar cada centímetro de los cuerpos de sus rivales. Ella buscaba cada herida, cada cicatriz, cada imperfección. Todo lo que sirviera para propinar un golpe que rompiera por completo sus defensas.

En el equipo 7 fue poco lo que pudo apreciar. Algunos atribuirían eso a falta de experiencia en batalla por parte de ellos, pero la chica sabía que ese no era el caso. Seguramente su hermano los había llevado a rastras tomando para si todo el trabajo y ella sabía que su cuerpo no podía ser herido por los medios convencionales.

Los pensamientos de Sakura sobre los gemelos eran bastante claros, ellos daban miedo. Pero no como Naruto, cuyas habilidades simplemente desafiaban la lógica. Ellos despedían un amasijo de malas intenciones que le decía que ellos no tendrían ninguna duda en matarla a ella y su equipo si se les daba la oportunidad.

Setsuna no tenía que ser una psíquica para saber en qué pensaba la pelirrosa y podía darle toda la razón. Menma y Natsumi no eran personas en las que se podía confiar. Esperaba fervientemente aprobar el examen y convertirse en chunin para así poder para trabajar con otros equipos, lejos de esos dos.

Naruto no necesitaba observar a nadie para hacer su propio análisis. Su habilidad para sentir el Chakra se había vuelto lo suficientemente sensible como para descifrar la naturaleza de las personas con solo ver su energía interna.

La vista que obtuvo de sus hermanos no fue nada agradable. No es como si él tuviera las manos limpias, pero la sensación que brindaban ellos era demasiado sanguinaria y fría. Cualquiera podría atribuirle esos rasgos al Kyubi en su interior, pero Naruto supo separar ambas presencias. El zorro si emitía una fuerte intención asesina acompañada por un gran odio, pero esto era completamente ajeno a los mellizos. Especialmente con Menma, cuyo Chakra era muy oscuro. El de Natsumi se sentía algo raro, pero Naruto no supo descifrar de qué se trataba.

La gran diatriba que Naruto tenía era que presumía que ellos estaban relacionados con sus visiones. Presumía que estas le estaban mostrando un futuro cercano en donde Menma los atacaría a él y a sus compañeros.

Era ridícula la idea de que Menma sería capaz de vencerlo, pero tomando en cuenta que posiblemente dudaría al momento de atacarlo, Naruto empezaba a creerse en la inevitabilidad de ese futuro.

No podía simplemente sentarse a hablar con ellos y esperar que cambiaran sus actitudes, pero tampoco podía lastimarlos. Su madre aun tenía esperanzas para sus hijos y Naruto no quería ser quien las quebrara.

[Días después]

Eventualmente los shinobi de Konoha llegaron a Suna. El paso a través del desierto fue muy agotador, pero no tanto como el tener que convivir juntos durante todo el viaje. Por ello los mencionados nos esperaron mucho para ir un hotel a registrarse y dejar sus cosas.

Para hacer sentir cómodos a los invitados, el Kazekage permitió a los shinobi extranjeros rondar por la aldea con libertad mientras se daban inicio a los exámenes. El equipo 11 obviamente no pudo disfrutar de tal beneficio, ya que les prohibieron salir del recinto. Sasuke y Sakura tampoco lo abandonaron, pues querían descansar y solo Naruto fue quien salió a darle un vistazo a la aldea.

Suna le resulto un lugar muy impresionante por como todos los edificios estaban hechos de arena. Lo que les faltaba en color, los aldeanos lo compensaron con diseños extravagantes. Era agradable ver como las personas habían logrado crear un maravilloso lugar en medio de tan inclemente desierto.

Sus compañeros cuestionaron su apuro por salir del ambiente fresco del hotel, pero ellos no entendían que el chico quería disfrutar del pueblo porque allí no era mal visto como sucedía en Konoha. Los rumores sobre su persona no habían llegado al lugar por lo que podía caminar tranquilamente por sus calles.

Un pequeño restaurante llamo su atención, ya que en frente vio como cocinaban un enorme bulto de diferentes tipos de carne en un asador vertical. Estas eran servidas encima de una pieza de pan plano acompañado con algunas cremas y vegetales.

El no tenía la misma obsesión de su madre con el ramen. Él prefería cualquier otro platillo que involucrara una buena porción de carne. Por ello la presentación de aquel plato y el aroma que se desprendía del asador provocaron que al final el chico se decidiera por darle una oportunidad al puesto de comida.

El platillo cumplió muy bien sus expectativas, pero se abstuvo de azotar el plato contra el suelo para evitar que le sacaran del sitio. Aunque le dio la impresión que de todas formas no podría estar mucho tiempo allí, ya que se percato de que era observado por un grupo de personas. Los responsables eran uno de los equipos de Iwa que se encontraba en el lugar, cuya atención fue llamada por el brillante cabello rubio del chico.

-¿Entonces ese uno de los hijos del rayo amarillo?-dijo Kurotsuchi.

-Es correcto- le respondió Deidara que tenía varias banditas en su rostro.

-Pensaba que tendría el cabello más picudo. Con ese cabello largo parece afeminado.

-¿¡Disculpa!? Que un hombre tenga el cabello largo no quiere decir que sea afeminado- le reclamo el chico que contaba con un peinado de coleta.

-No eres quien para hablar. Te la pasas haciendo muñecas y manualidades.

-¡Son obras de arte! –reclamo energéticamente Deidara. -Pero claro tú no tienes el mínimo conocimiento sobre el tema. Es una suerte que sepas leer.

-¿¡Que dijiste!?- reclamo la chica.

-Ustedes dos, cálmense. Ya no estamos para juegos y una pelea antes de los exámenes seria muy mal vista- dijo Kitsuchi, el jounin a cargo de ese equipo.

-Lo siento, sensei/ padre- respondieron ambos jóvenes.

Naruto presto atención a la conversación de los shinobi Iwa. Ahora sabía que esa aldea tenía información sobre él y sus hermanos, lo que significaba que ellos tenían asuntos pendiente con ellos, ya que era ridículo que una aldea se interesara en uno genin.

Además descubrió que la pelinegra era una sin duda una jinchuriki, pues poseía una gran reserva de Chakra que no era exactamente de suya. Eso le llevo a pensar una pequeña y ridícula posibilidad.

Activo sus habilidades sensoriales y con gran espanto se dio cuenta que en la aldea habían diez masivas concentraciones de Chakra que correspondían con las características de los Bijuu, eso sí se ignoraban los otros puntos igual de grandes que debían pertenecer a los Kage de cada aldea.

Naruto sabía que todas las naciones querrían presentar a sus "armas" en el examen, pero igual sentía que todo el evento era un acto de total irresponsabilidad. Tener a todos los Bijuu era un acto atentaba contra la seguridad de toda la población de Suna y sus pueblos circundantes.

Ahora el chico entendía porque se acepto hacer los exámenes en ese inhóspito país. De ocurrir una batalla entre los jinchuriki, los daños colaterales serian mínimos en relación a si esta se daba en lugar fuertemente poblado como Konoha o Kumo.

Eso le causo un inmenso amargor al chico, que entonces decidió abandonar el sitio para evitar pensar en lo nefasto de las acciones de los Kage. Sin embargo ahora tenía presente que si se topaba con un jinchuriki debía vencerlo con toda la celeridad posible.

[En la habitación del equipo 7]

Los miembros restantes de tal equipo estaban reunidos en la pequeña sala que tenía su apartamento. Allí Sakura le dio un pequeño golpe a una tabla de madera preparada sobre unos tabiques. La chica detuvo su mano antes de tocar el objeto, pero de todas formas este se rompió en pedazos para la sorpresa de Asuma.

-Wow. ¿En serio hiciste eso con solo tu fuerza? dijo el Sarutobi estudiado el suceso.

-No estoy segura. No creo que eso sea posible-dijo la pelirrosa.

\- He escuchado de espadachines que pueden cortar rocas sin siquiera tocarle, pero esto….

-Yo creo que la razón es esto- dijo la chica arremangando las mangas de su ropa.

Sobre el brazo de Sakura se podían apreciar algunas manchas irregulares de color negro metálico. No eran muy grandes, pero parecían crecer progresivamente.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber. Nunca había leído de una afección que provoque este tipo de sarpullido o costra-dijo la chica claramente preocupada por su condición.

-¿Tu también tienes lo mismo, Sasuke?

-No exactamente-dijo el chico. –Es algo difícil de explicar, pero es como si tuviera el Sharingan activado todo el tiempo y este se aplicara en todos mis sentidos.

-No lo entiendo.

-Durante todo el viaje me he percatado cada vez en la que un mosquito o insecto ha intentado picarme y lo digo literalmente. No es como si sintiera los pinchazos o zumbidos, es como sintiera en mi cabeza una voz que dijera que algo me va a morder.

-Un shinobi altamente entrenado puede percibir la intenciones de su enemigo sin siquiera verlo, pero lo tuyo es caso bastante peculiar-dijo el jounin mostrándose pensativo. –Desde cuando presentan estos "síntomas".

-Ya había logrado romper cosas sin tocarlas durante mis entrenamientos más recientes, pero estas manchas empezaron a mostrarse hace como dos días. No dije nada porque estábamos con demasiada compañía-explico Sakura.

-Suena como si fuera un virus incubando. ¿Algún otro síntoma que puedan describir?

-Eso es lo extraño. No me he sentido agotado ni nada, más bien me siento lleno de energía. Lo unido es que me ha dolido un poco la cabeza-dijo Sasuke.

-En mi caso siento mi cuerpo algo entumecido-dijo Sakura.

-Mmmm. No estarán usando nada raro ¿verdad?-dijo el jounin.

-¡De ninguna forma lo haríamos!- reclamo Sasuke.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre eso?- le respondió molesta Sakura.

-No me lo tomen a mal, pero algunos shinobi tienden a usar sustancias extrañas que mas que benéficas tienden a hacer daño a la salud-dijo el Sarutobi.

-Se lo repito, ese no es el caso. Aun bajo la posibilidad de que tuviéramos que enfrentarnos a otro dragón, no haríamos tal cosa.

-Mmmmm- expreso Sasuke llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Asuma.

-Estaba pensando, y si nuestro enfrentamiento contra ese dragón tiene algo que ver.

-¿Que insinúas?-dijo Sakura.

-Luego de que esa criatura cayera por primera vez, ella sufrió una transformación que lo volvió mucho más resistente. ¿No será que obtuvimos esa habilidad?

-Una interesante teoría. Aunque en ese caso ¿Por qué el equipo de Kushina, no sufrió lo mismo?-dijo el jounin.

-Ellas no lo enfrentaron cuando tenía todo su poder.

-Es verdad. ¿Han hablado con su compañero sobre eso?

-No. El sabe que hay algo distinto con nosotros, pero preferimos guardárnoslos-dijo Sakura.

-¿Por qué? Es posible que hasta sepa algo.

-No es como si me agradara esta afección, pero si puedo usarla a mi favor, me gustaría aprender a dominarla. Necesitamos tener nuestras propias cartas de triunfo-dijo Sasuke.

-Me parece una mala idea, pero bueno, su punto es igual de valido.

-Gracias por entenderlo.

-Eso sí, no se confíen. No sabemos si esa afección es contagiosa o si puede tener efectos negativos en su salud. Luego de la primera prueba quiero que Tsunade les revise.

-De acuerdo- respondieron los dos.

[En la habitación del equipo 11]

Una pelirroja estaba acostada en su cama viendo fijamente la pared como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

-Hey Menma-kun. Es descubierto algo muy interesante-dijo Natsumi a su hermano que también estaba en una cama junto a la de ella.

-¿De qué se trata?-dijo el rubio.

-Parece que matar dragones es mucho más productivo de lo que pensábamos.

-Por supuesto que debe serlo. Conseguir un arma como la de nuestro hermano debe ser uno de nuestros objetivos.

-Pero eso no es todo. Parece que también podríamos ganar unas habilidades extra.

-Entonces debemos apurar a nuestros padres para que den con una de esas lagartijas.

-Espero que se apuren. Estar aquí es muy aburrido.

-Es una pena que tengamos quedarnos encerrados aquí, pero mañana la diversión empezara.

-¡Siii! Esos tontos jinchuriki creen que tienen una oportunidad contra nosotros.

[Con Naruto]

-Tiene toda mi atención, puede decirme más-le dijo el rubio al comerciante que tenía en frente.

-El monstruo que me ataco era tan alto como una casa. Era una especie de tortuga roja, no pude distinguirlo muy bien porque era de noche y había una especie de tormenta de arena que dificultaba la vista. Podrás llamarme loco, pero estoy muy seguro que esa cosa podía controlar la arena con sus rugidos

-No se preocupe. Le creo.

-Te lo agradezco. La gente se ha burlado de mí cuando les cuento lo que me ocurrió. Piensan que estaba borracho o algo por el estilo. Sé muy bien lo que vi, de lo contrario no hubiera abandonado la mercancía que transportaba.

-Lamento oír eso.

-Ha sido una gran pérdida para mí, pero no tanto como la que han sufrido otros aldeanos con lo que me encontré en el camino.

-¿Quiere decir que ese monstruo ataco a otras personas?

-Sí. Son de un poblado que queda a unas cuantas horas de esta aldea. Ellos me advirtieron de que un monstruo había estado atacando a su ganado, pero yo de idiota no les creí.

-¿Y los shinobi de Suna saben al respecto?

-No lo sé con certeza, pero lo más probable es que si. Están muy concentrados en su bendito evento como para atender a las personas que lo necesitan. Le hablo de mi predicamento porque confió en que alguien le dará caza a esa bestia antes de que reciba un importante cargamento que espero. Sé que tendría que acudir a su aldea para solicitar la misión, pero si pierdo esa mercancía estaré arruinado.

-No se preocupe. Hare lo que esté a mi alcance para encontrar y acabar con ese monstruo.

-Se lo agradezco-dijo el comerciante, mientras veía que el rubio se alejaba de su puesto.

Naruto estaba viendo unas cosas en el bazar cuando se vio un hombre que parecía muy consternado. Por mera curiosidad le pregunto si tenía algún problema y se topo con una muy interesante información.

Suna también era víctima de ataques por criaturas misteriosas y muchas personas estaban siendo afectadas. El rubio asumió que debía averiguar si también se trataba de un dragón y buscar la forma de vencerlo lo más rápido posible. Si en verdad esas cosas le tenían como objetivo, no quería hubieran mas victimas por su culpa.


	12. Cap 11

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 11**

-Esto será un atentico paseo-dijo sarcásticamente Sakura a sus compañeros, que estando todos en frente de un desierto cuyas arenas eran de color rojo y tenía una extensión aparentemente interminable.

Hacía poco que había dado inicio la primera etapa de los exámenes chunin. El Kazekage dio un discurso cuyas palabras tuvieron poco significado para los participantes, pues ellos solo estaban pensando en destrozarse unos a los otros. Los genin solo atendieron a los organizadores cuando el examinador de la fase, Baki, tomo la palabra.

Su objetivo era buscar un grupo de monedas especiales que habían sido dispersadas por el Desierto Infernal, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la prueba. Muchos vieron aquello como un desafío sencillo, puesto que pensaron que una vez que consiguieran una, ya aprobarían. Sin embargo, la prueba iba más allá de eso.

Había en juego exactamente mil monedas. Las cuales estaban repartidas en una forma muy peculiar. Primero, había unas pequeñas bolsas que contenían entre 10 y 25 monedas, las cuales en total tenían 250 piezas. Segundo, había cuatro cofres escondidos con 125 monedas cada uno. Finalmente, los examinadores tuvieron la brillante idea de darles de comer a los lagartos de roca, una especie de iguana autóctona de Suna, un total de 250 monedas.

Los reptiles no eran especialmente peligrosos ni grandes, ya que solo median unos 30 cm, pero eran terriblemente molestos por su habilidad para ocultarse en la arena, su hábito de desplazarse en manada y su gran voracidad. Razones que eran suficientes para que los animales fueran considerados una plaga por la población local.

Los genin se verían en la obligación de darles caza a aquellas criaturas rastreras, que eran muy numerosas porque su temporada de apareamiento estaba en pleno apogeo, si es que querían pasar de etapa.

Más de uno califico como demente a la prueba, pero si se analizaba cuidadosamente se descubriría que esta tenía bases muy solidas.

Para empezar, un shinobi solía tener más un objetivo en una misión, especialmente en un escenario de guerra, en donde además se daba el caso de que existían muchos interesados para una misma cosa.

Los participantes básicamente tenían que buscar "insumos" y "capital", elementos esenciales en una guerra, para luego llevarlos a su "aldea" de forma segura. La "aldea" eran los examinadores, quienes solo recibirían las monedas pasados cinco, que era la duración que tendría la etapa. De esa forma también se probaría la resistencia de los genin y su capacidad para cuidar lo que sería el encargo en una misión.

Una vez que el tiempo establecido terminara, los primero ocho que tuvieran más monedas pasarían a la siguiente.

Con todo eso presente, los participantes ingresaron al Desierto Infernal a través los diferentes puntos indicados por los examinadores. El equipo 7 fue a dar a una zona donde abundaban las dunas y no se vislumbraba ningún tipo de vegetación. Era obvio para ellos que no encontrarían nada por esos lares.

-Parece que esta vez avanzaremos a ciegas. No podemos contar con la habilidad sensorial de Naruto, a menos que apuntáramos a robar monedas-dijo Sasuke.

-Lo cual no será el caso. Evitare buscar pelea con los otros participantes, al menos por esta fase-respondió el rubio.

-¿¡En serio!?

-Sí. Hay otras cosas de las que me ocupare y no quiero involucrar a oponentes de otras aldeas.

-Bien. Supongo que entonces debemos enfocarnos en encontrar una forma de localizar las monedas.

-Lo más obvio es que nos dividamos, pero no creo que sea una buena maniobra en este terreno-dijo Sakura.

-Lo mismo opino- dijo el pelinegro suspirando. -Esto será difícil.

-Pues deberíamos ir por lo más sencillo, que es localizar uno de esos nidos de lagartos de piedra-dijo Naruto.

-Pero debe haber cientos de ellos y ni siquiera mencionemos lo desagradable que será sacar las monedas de ellos-reclamo la chica.

-Nadie dijo que sería un trabajo fácil. Lo mejor es que nos pongamos en marcha y busquemos un lugar donde podamos proteger del sol. No tengo problemas con el calor, pero sería bueno que nos deshidratemos.

-De acuerdo-respondieron sus compañeros para entonces adentrarse en el terreno.

A sabiendas de que buscar los lagartos de piedra eran la opción más complicada para encontrar monedas, la mayoría de los equipo opto por dirigir su atención a las otras fuentes de tal objeto.

Buscar los cofres y las bolsas tampoco era una tarea exactamente fácil. Estos habían escondidos en el interior de los posibles escondrijos que se pudieran hallar en el desierto infernal, los cuales también podían ser los nidos de cualquiera de las múltiples criaturas ponzoñosas que habitaban la región. Nadie era tan idiota como para meter en un agujero oscuro para ver si allí había monedas.

Los equipos de Oto fueron los primeros en dar con una solución a ese problema.

El primer equipo se encontraba en un área rocosa, donde el suelo era solido e ideal para usar uno de los artefactos creados por su aldea. Su usuario asomo su brazo derecho, el cual estaba equipado con un armazón de metal que tenia múltiples agujeros sobre su superficie.

Un fuerte zumbido emitido por el aparato le permitió usar la ecolocalización para registrar todos sus alrededores y poder indicarles a sus compañeros en donde era seguro buscar.

Por otro lado, el segundo equipo recurrió a una invocación para realizar el cometido. De las ropas de uno de los encapuchados surgieron decenas de serpientes de color purpura que podían aventurarse sin ningún problema por los confines del desierto, no solo para buscar las monedas, sino también para localizar a los demás participantes y espiarlos.

Pero ambos esfuerzos se vieron cortos, ante la ventaja que le daba el Byakugan al equipo 11 de Konoha. Ellos ya habían localizado un cofre llenos de monedas, lo que les puso automáticamente en la delantera de la etapa. No tuvieron problemas en llevarlo gracias a los conocimientos de Fuinjutsu que tenían los mellizos por parte de su madre.

Otro factor que debían tomar en cuenta los participantes era su capacidad para concentrarse en los objetivos de la prueba. A menos que se tratara de recolectar las monedas, ellos debían evitar combates innecesarios.

Los genin de Kumo e Iwa fallaron garrafalmente en tal punto, no solo las rencillas entre ambas naciones salieron a flote, sino que un insulto de Atsui hacia Kurotsuchi dio inicio a una acalorada pelea entre ambos bandos.

El equipo del País del Rayo podía presumir sobre su maestría en el Kenjutsu, pero ninguna técnica de ellos podía detener todo el poder de fuego que tenia la nieta del Tsuchikage. Y esto no era en sentido figurado, ella literalmente los tenía acorralados con un intenso bombardeo de ataques de lava, gracias a su dominio sobre el elemento Yoton. Ella les venció con gran facilidad y en una demostración de "piedad" les dejo a la intemperie en una prisión de cal, una de la variantes de su Yoton.

Pero no todo fue bueno para Iwa, el equipo Kamizuru calculo mal su enfrentamiento contra los miembros de Kiri. Contando que estarían en desventaja por la falta de agua, los embocaron para sacarlos de examen. No contaron con el hecho de que su estilo es más diverso de lo que aparentaban.

En primer lugar los proyectiles de abeja de Hashi no eran rivales para el elemento Hyoton (elemento hielo) que dominaba Haku, que aunado a su puntería, dejaba inutilizadas a todas las abejas que invoco. Chojuro hizo trizas los escudos de miel que usaba Nosu, pues no podía lidiar con el chakra que emitía la espada Hirameki del chico. Por último, Senshi que usaba una técnica que se basaba en la levitación y el lanzamiento de rocas a modo de aguijones, fue vencido por Suigetsu, cuyo cuerpo era inmune a los ataques físicos por su **Jutsu de Hidratación**.

Esos eran hasta ahora los acontecimientos más reseñables de la etapa, a solo unas cuantas horas de su comienzo. Los genin las tenían bastante duras y ni siquiera se habian topado con los "invitados" en el Desierto Infernal.

[En una sala de reuniones en Suna, en la noche]

-No sé si felicitarte o molestarme contigo, Rasa. Mira que usar la prueba para lidiar con unos de los problemas de tu aldea-dijo el Raikage al pelirrojo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo de incluir el extermino de esa plaga de reptiles en el examen. Escuche de ese problema mientras me dirigía a la aldea.

-Oh, es eso- respondió el hombre nervioso. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por Hiruzen. –Sí, fue algo que supusimos que sería un reto para los participantes.

-Eso espero. Queremos que los invitados muestren de lo que son capaces- dijo el Otokage, un hombre piel clara, ojos verdes y cabello negro.

-Los resultados son muy obvios, pero habrá que esperar el fin de los exámenes para que queden claros-dijo Onoki confiado.

-Ya lo veremos, enano.

-Usa el cerebro que tienes entre tanto musculo. Tus equipos no tendrán vida en el examen.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso? Que yo sepa tus fuerzas shinobi no son muy buenas que digamos.

-En eso te equivocas.

-Tranquilos, señores. No es momento para peleas- dijo el Hokage para tranquilizar a sus iguales, que decidieron bajar sus humos.

En la sala los Kage estaban discutiendo de temas varios. El evento resultaba un buen momento para discutir sin involucrar más violencia de la que generaba el evento. Todo iba en orden hasta que un ninja de Suna entro al lugar buscando a su líder. Rasa se excuso de sus visitantes y se retiro de la habitación.

-Lo siento, Kazekage-sama, tenemos una contingencia-anuncio el shinobi de Suna.

-¿Qué ha sucedió?

-Han habido algunas brechas en el perímetro del Desierto Infernal.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo dejaron que ocurriera?

-Pasaron por debajo de nosotros. Fueron demasiado rápidos como para pudiéramos hacer algo.

-¿Y qué sucedió con el equipo que mandamos para dar con esas cosas?

-N-nosotros los encontramos.

-¿Y?

-Estaban semienterrados en la arena y con múltiples laceraciones como si hubieran sido atacados por un jutsu Fūton.

-Estos es malo. Se suponía que elegimos el Desierto Infernal por lo aislado que estaba, pero ahora parece estar comprometido. ¿Sera que los jinchuriki tendrán una relación?- se pregunto el Kage.

-¿Cree que debamos cancelar la prueba?

-Seriamos el hazmerreír si lo hacemos. Hay que confiar en la fuerza de los participantes. Tal vez pase lo dijo Ay y se solucione este problema-dijo el Kazekage mientras llegaba otro ninja.

-Kazekage-sama, hay un problema urgente. Una criatura imposible de determinar ha ingresado al Desierto Infernal vía aérea.

Rasa entonces empezó a pensar que no había sido una buena idea aceptar los exámenes en su aldea.

[En el Desierto Infernal, al día siguiente]

-Esperen-dijo Menma mientras se detenía y daba la orden a su equipo para entonces olfatear el aire.

-¿Un enemigo?-dijo Setsuna.

-Más bien los restos de uno. Huele a sangre y parece ser reciente.

-Déjame revisar la zona-dijo Natsumi para enfocar su Byakugan. Pasaron unos instantes para que la pelirroja diera con lo que buscaba. –Menma-kun nos hemos sacado la lotería, parece que nos hemos topado con algunos dragones- dijo la chica. –O al menos eso creo que son las cosas que distingo.

-Nos tocara darles un vistazo para comprobar su identidad-respondió emocionado el chico.

-Esperen, ¿No creerán que tenemos una oportunidad con esa cosa? ¿Acaso no recuerdan lo que dicen que pasó en bosque de la muerte?- dijo Setsuna. –Incluso mamá dijo que los dragones eran muy peligrosos.

-¿Acaso insinúas que somos débiles?

-Solo digo que es imprudente que nos salgamos del objetivo del examen.

-Interesante sugerencia. Ahora puedo hacer una pregunta. ¿Quién te nombro líder?

-Nadie, pero…

-Pues es una lástima. Porque entonces creo que tu opinión no es válida. Ahora si tienes un problema con la idea que propuse, te sugiero que te prepares para algo no agradable.

La Uchiha solo se mordió los labios por la impotencia y evito la mirada del rubio, dando a entender que no diría más nada al respecto.

-En verdad te estás volviendo una molestia-critico Menma para luego girarse hacia su hermana. -¿En qué dirección debemos ir?

-Hacia el este, pero sugiero que nos apuremos. Parece que los dragones están peleando entre sí-dijo la pelirroja, que poca atención le prestó a la escena de sus compañeros.

No muy lejos del equipo 11, se desarrollaba la pelea entre los supuestos "dragones". En realidad, tales criaturas no eran tal cosa. Más bien era unos Cephalos, monstruos cuya apariencia podía compararse a un tiburón martillo con un par de patas traseras.

Tenían la habilidad de "nadar" en la arena y disparar escupitajos a presión, siendo ideales para emboscar a su presas, su método de caza favorito. Sin embargo, ambas habilidades resultaban pusilánimes ante el rival del que se defendían.

Se trataba de un enorme Brute Tigrex, un Wyvern volador cuya mayor característica era una enorme mandíbula con dientes tan grandes con unas kunai. Si su cabeza de T-rex no resultaba lo suficientemente intimidante, las afiladas garras con las que contaba hacían el resto del trabajo.

La bestia compartía el color arena que tenía sus oponentes, pero destacaba por una característica única. Un aura morada rodeaba el inquieto cuerpo del Tigrex, quien soltaba una baba del mismo color como un animal rabioso.

Su comportamiento correspondía con tal hecho, pues cuando uno de los Cephalos surgió de la arena para atacarle, el Tigrex se lanzo encima de él y le tomo con sus fauces. La criatura sacudió fuertemente a su presa contra el suelo, como si tratase de un trapo.

Demás estaba decir que el Cephalos fue liquidado por el ataque, pero era de mencionar que el cuerpo del Wyvern de arena desapareció en la nada tras caer muerto.

Los compañeros del caído entonces decidieron emprender la huida ocultándose bajo la tierra. No obstante, la bestia no permitiría tal cosa y tomo aire para realizar un atronador rugido que saco a los Cephalos de la arena. Aturdidos por el golpe sonoro, estos no tuvieron como defenderse cuando su agresor les desgarro con sus garras.

El equipo 11 pudo ser testigo de la última parte y lo que genero en ellos distintos niveles de sorpresa. Aun siendo los mellizos los jinchuriki de una peligrosa bestia, la vista del Tigrex le pareció impresionante. Claro que tenían mayor interés en verle muerto para así demostrar que eran los más fuertes.

Como Setsuna tenía una idea más clara del peligro en el que se encontraban, examino cuidadosamente al monstruo y el entorno. Un leve rastro de sangre era apreciable en la garras de la criatura, cuyo origen luego atribuido a los cuerpos de dos hombres que yacían tirados en el lugar. La Uchiha entonces recordó que esos dos eran miembros del equipo de Taki. El que faltara la chica llamo su atención, pero entonces intuyo que ella había logrado escapar.

-Muy bien, lagartija. Prepárate para ser exterminado-dijo Menma mostrándose muy confiado.

 **-(¿Te atreves a insultarme, sucio imitador de Asura? Pagaras tus descaro** )-rugió la bestia, aunque su mensaje no fue entendido por ninguno de los Genin presentes entendió el mensaje.

Sin mediar más palabras, el Tigrex se abalanzo sobre el equipo 11 con la intención de hincar sus colmillos sobre ellos. Menma y Setsuna se hicieron a un lado mientras Natsumi asumió la posición para el **Hakkeshō: Kaiten** (Manipulación del círculo celestial: Giro Celestial). La chica entonces giro sobre si y se cubrió con una semiesfera de Chakra rojizo que repelió el ataque de la criatura, quemándole levemente por las capacidades cauticas del Chakra del Kyubi.

La caída del Brute Tigrex fue breve y rápidamente emprendió una embestida contra Setsuna, que entonces realizo una sustitución con una roca para evadir el ataque. Sin embargo la criatura se dio cuenta del engaño y realizo una vuelta en U para volver contra la chica. La Uchiha no se vio intimidada y entonces realizo un **Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego** contra la cara de su adversario, envolviéndole en una enorme esfera de fuego.

El ataque dio de lleno, pero no freno en lo absoluto la carga del Tigrex. La Uchiha entonces se aparto para dar paso a Menma, quien se había cubierto con una capa de Chakra rojizo, que le sirvió para potenciar un puñetazo contra el hocico del Tigrex, consiguiendo dejarle algo aturdido.

Tan pronto la criatura se recupero, este trato de devorar al chico con una mordida, la cual fue repelida por una patada de Menma. Luego el rubio empezó a golpearle repetidamente a base de puñetazos.

Natsumi acompaño a su hermano en su ofensiva dirigiendo una tanda de golpes Juken contra el rostro de su objetivo. Este no tenia Tenketsus a donde apuntar, pero la chica podía formar garras en sus dedos gracias al Chakra de Kyubi y aumentar exponencialmente el daño de sus golpes.

El asalto parecía mantener aturdido al Brute Tigrex, mas eso resulto ser solo una treta que mantenía el mismo para provocar que ambos chicos estuvieran en el rango de ataque.

La criatura tomo impulso y luego realizo un violento giro sobre su propio eje, que le propino un feo corte a los mellizos y les mando volando por la fuerza presente en el golpe.

Para su suerte la capa de Chakra que les cubría se llevo la peor parte y solo sufrieron heridas leves que se curaron gracias a su avanzado factor de curación. Sin embargo, sus orgullos si se vieron heridos por caer en la trampa.

Especialmente Natsumi, que en su egocéntrico pensamiento interpreto ese ataque como una burda imitación de su **Kaiten**. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella se abalanzo sobre la bestia y busco ponerse bajo su cabeza. Allí volvió a realizo el **Hakkeshō: Kaiten** a quemarropa provocando que el Tigrex saliera despedido en el aire.

Menma aprovecho el momento para realizar el **Katon: Jutsu Flor de Fexix** para disparar un manojo de proyectiles ígneos contra la criatura en aire, quien al estar en tal posición no pudo evitar el estallido de la técnica.

Y el asedio de los mellizos estaba lejos de terminar. Natsumi exigió más de sí y realizo su técnica original, el **F** **ū** **ton: Tatsumaki Kaiten** (Elemento Viento: Remolino de la Rotación Celetial), una maniobra que consistía en tomar todo el Chakra e impulso creado por su **Kaiten** y dirigirlo en un remolino comprimido de poder devastador.

La ráfaga golpeo contundentemente al Tigrex, pero este no cedió por vencido y realizo un atronador rugido que freno la técnica de la chica y el obligo a retroceder por el intenso ruido.

Menma en cambio no detuvo su asalto y esta vez ataco con la infame técnica de su padre. Un **Rasengan** de color carmesí que tuvo el suficiente poder para hundir al Tigrex en suelo por el poder del impacto y la subsecuente esfera de Chakra que luego de envolvió, quemándole con el intenso Chakra corrosivo del Kyubi.

El Brute Tigrex intento levantarse, pero al final sus fuerzas fallaron y callo inerte en la arena humeante que le rodeada. Casi al momento su cuerpo se ilumino y colapso en un orbe marrón con rayas negras.

-Ja. Tal parece que la fuerza de esas cosas está sobrevalorada -dijo pomposamente Menma, deshaciendo su capa de Chakra.

-Pero hay que admitirlo. Esto ha sido lo más interesante que hemos hecho en un muy buen tiempo-dijo Natsumi, también volviendo a su apariencia "normal".

-¿Y ahora que se supone que debemos hacer con esto?-dijo Menma con el orbe en su mano.

-Hisen dijo que nuestro hermano lo sostuvo junto a su espada y luego la espada se transformo.

-Interesante-dijo el Namikaze para sacar una katana y unirla con el objeto de su otra mano. Varios minutos pasaron y no ocurrió nada, exasperando con el ello al muchacho. – ¡Qué demonios! ¡Esto no está funcionando!

-Tal vez haya otra cosa detrás de la unión de esas cosas- comento Setsuna.

-Eso espero. Perdimos mucho tiempo para que solo obtuviera una bendita joya.

-Deberíamos descansar. Estoy segura que gastaron mucho Chakra.

-Podemos seguir. Quiero que consigamos otro cofre, quiero que quede claro que equipo es el mejor y ver si tenemos suerte de encontrar otro monstruo.

[Dos días después]

Ya casi todos los equipos estaban al límite, el recinto de la prueba hacia honor a su nombre y muchos estaban extenuados por el clima que allí reinaba.

El equipo 7 había tenido un recorrido difícil. Los lagartos de roca brillaban por su ausencia y solo habían dado con 75 monedas que consiguieron por casualidad en unas algunas bolsas en un oasis. Parecía que tendría que ir a por los golpes, si querían triunfar en la prueba.

Naruto tuvo que admitir que ese sería el caso. Por ello se dispuso a realizar un sondeo del área, si iba a pelear no iría justamente contra los más débiles.

Evidentemente resaltaron los jinchuriki, pero uno destaco entre los otros. La persona se apreciaba en un estado muy débil y estaba muy separada de los demás presentes. El pensamiento de realizar una emboscada ni siquiera cruzo su mente, más bien se lanzo a aquella dirección para ver si podía darle una mano a esa persona. Para el rubio ver que una persona estaba en problemas y no estar dispuesto ayudarla, era como si él mismo fuera el causante del problema.

Sasuke y Sakura ni se molestaron en reclamarle al Uzumaki cuando vieron que el chico les abandono de repente. Sabiendo cómo era él, supusieron que debía tratarse de un caso como el anterior.

Luego de unos minutos, el rubio llego al campamento con una chica morena de cabello verde en brazos.

-Naruto, ¿Quien es…..?-dijo Sasuke, pero fue interrumpido.

-No es momento para preguntas. Sakura ella tiene severos síntomas de insolación, ¿Puedes tratarla?

-S-si. Solo facilítame algo de hielo-dijo la pelirrosa algo desconcertada.

Tras unas algunas horas de tratamiento de la ninja medico, la paciente empezó a mostrar signos de mejoría. Sin embargo para cuando ella recupero el conocimiento, no fue muy agradable.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-grito la peliverde poniendo en guardia al equipo 7.

-Tranquila, estas a salvo. No somos tus enemigos-le dijo Naruto buscando tranquilizar a la chica.

-¿DONDE ESTAN? ¿DONDE ESTAN?

-Tienes que calmarte-le advirtió Sakura. – ¿A quiénes buscas?

-A Yoro y Kegon, mis compañeros. Tienes que ver que estar bien.

-Lo siento. Yo solo di contigo. No había otra persona cerca de ti.

-No. No puede ser verdad. Tiene que haber sido un espejismo-dijo la chica poniéndose cada vez mas alterada y empezando a emitir un aura roja, la cual preocupo a los presentes.

Naruto sabiendo que significaba eso, rápidamente puso la mano en el cuello de la peliverde y le dio un ligero golpeo que la nockeo.

El chico sabría que eso le representaría un regaño por parte de sus compañeros en el futuro, puesto que ellos no tenían el conocimiento de que la chica que habían rescatado era una jinchuriki. Pero esto era algo que debía hacer, después de todo, esa chica tendría una edad como la de su hermana.

- _ **Psst-**_ escucho Naruto de repente.

El chico instintivamente se giro para buscar a quien le llamaba, mas no consiguió a nadie.

- _ **No, estoy, en la mocosa. Pon tu mano en su frente. Hazlo rápido o perderé la conexión.**_

El rubio decidió hacer caso a la voz y hizo la acción solicitada. Inmediatamente se sintió transportado a un entorno oscuro.

- **Aquí atrás** \- dijo la misma voz masculina para que entonces Naruto se diera la vuelta y se topara con aquel que lo había convocado. Frente suyo había una enorme prisión de cristal que contenía a un gigantesco escarabajo azul.

-Guau. Si que eres grande.

 **-Agradezco el cumplido.**

-Déjame adivinar. Tú debes ser el Nanabi-dijo Naruto viendo las seis alas que nacían de la única "cola" de la bestia.

 **-Podemos dejar esos vulgares nombres de lado. Mi nombre es Chomei, humano. Tenlo presente.**

-Lamento la confusión, Chomei- dijo el chico disculpándose. –Ahora si no es mucha molestia, podría explicarme porque estoy aquí.

 **-Sentí la necesidad de agradecer a aquel que rescato a mi carcelera. Otros hubieran pasado de largo y dejado que ella muriera.**

-No hay nada que agradecer, hice lo que era correcto.

 **-De todas formas, gracias. Si bien la muerte es solo algo fortuito para los Bijuu, igual no es algo agradable. Además quería tener una visión mejor de ti.**

-¿Por qué lo dices?

 **-Tus ojos son muy peculiares y llamaron mi atención. Me recuerdan a alguien muy apreciado para mí, a pesar de que son algo distintos.**

-¿Puedo preguntar de quien se trata?

 **-Tal vez no sea el indicado y este no sea el momento para hablar de ello.**

-Lo siento. ¿Puedo saber que le paso a esta chica?

- **Solo otro capítulo en la lista de penurias que ha sufrido a lo largo de su vida.**

-¿Qué quieres decir?

 **-Los jinchuriki son odiados por algo que no son, tal como nos pasa a nosotros los Bijuu. F** **ū** **ha tenido una infancia terrible a manos de los aldeanos de Taki y se volvió una kunoichi con el fin de ganar la admiración de los demás. Pero ahora ese camino se ve oscuro, pues hace poco perdió a sus compañeros a manos de una despiadada criatura.**

-¿Fue un dragón?

 **-No sé cómo se le puede llamar a esa bestia. Tenía una actitud muy feroz y una fuerza extraordinaria. Por lo que a pesar de que sus compañeros y ella pelearon con todas sus fuerzas. Ellos se vieron obligados a distraer a la bestia, para que ella pudiera escapar.**

-Lamento oír eso. ¿No trataste de ayudarla?

 **-No tenemos una relación tan buena como para que le ayudara activamente. Eso es lo que la agobia, piensa que fue demasiado débil.**

-Si se enfrento a lo que pienso, no podía hacer mucho. Esas criaturas en verdad son fuertes.

 **-Me gustaría que conversaras eso con ella. Ella necesita de alguien ajeno a mí con el que pueda empatízar**.

-Lo hare.

 **-Ahora…..Oh no.**

-¿Qué sucede?

 **-Es mi hermana. Parece que tiene problemas.**

-Déjamelo a mí.

- **Gracias-** dijo Chomei para romper el vínculo con el chico. **–Curioso-** dijo el Bijuu ahora estando solo. **-Siento a padre en el, pero hay otra cosa que me parece muy familiar.**

Una vez Naruto volvió a mundo real vio los rostros preocupados de Sasuke y Sakura, por el hecho de que el rubio, había quedado paralizado por unos minutos.

-¿Que ha sucedido?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Tuve una pequeña charla con alguien-dijo Naruto para entonces activar su habilidad sensora. Una cantidad colosal se había activado a lo lejos, cosa que Naruto identifico como el chakra como Bijuu. –Sakura, tu vendrás conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Hay un invitado no deseado en el lugar y necesitamos encargarnos de él.

-¿Hablas de un dragón? No creo que debamos meternos en esto.

-Sí, debemos en un hecho de que han sido atraídos por nuestra presencia. Por lo que es nuestra responsabilidad lidiar con ellos.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

[En otro punto del Desierto Infernal]

Una batalla de titanes era llevada a cabo en las inmediaciones del desierto, en donde lo que más lamentaba Karui era el hecho de que su compañero Omoi, había tenido razón en una de sus estúpidas predicciones.

Por fin habían dado con uno de los dichosos nidos de los lagartos de piedra, luego de varios días de búsqueda e incontables balbuceos de chico que decía cosas como "y si los lagartos ya se han ido del desierto", "y si Suna mintió y no existen los lagartos", "y si hay una criatura que está devorando a los lagartos", "y si los lagartos se acaban y nosotros somos la siguiente presa".

Ya la pelirroja estaba por golpearlo por ser tan hablador, cuando el nido que encontraron fue tragado por completo por las fauces de una gigantesca criatura que surgió de la arena.

Se trataba de un Odibatorasu, una criatura que en esencia era una gran tortuga roja. De al menos 10 metros de alto y 15 de largo. Su gran caparazón era bastante extraño debido a que parecía un enorme cañón. La bestia estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de escamas rojas extremadamente duras, pues las espadas de los shinobi rebotaban con gran facilidad.

A la vista que su Kenjutsu fallaba, Karui reunió fuerzas y tomo el muy difícil **Modo Bijuu** , el cual le permitió tomar la forma del enorme gato de fuego azul que estaba en ella, el Nibi.

La chica inicio su ofensiva usando las garras imbuidas en chakra Katon, sin embargo esta apenas hicieron mella en la armadura de criatura. El Odibatorasu respondió realizando una embestida contra la chica que le provoco fuertes daños a su transformación, debido a que su oponente contaba con una enorme púa justo debajo del caparazón de su espalda.

Karui se aparto de la criatura y preparo una gran bola de fuego azul que luego dispararía contra su oponente, quien entonces disparo un potente chorro de arena desde su caparazón.

Ambos ataques se anularon y formaron una curiosa estructura de cristal, producto de la arena calentada a las altas temperaturas del Katon del Nibi.

No obstante fue una obra de arte efímera, pues el Odibatorasu disparo un enorme peñón a través de la estructura, que luego golpeo de lleno a la jinchuriki.

Sin bien no represento un daño muy significativo. El ataque fue suficiente para que Karui perdiera el control de su transformación y volviera a la normalidad. El **Modo Bijuu** era muy agotador y era para realizar técnicas devastadoras, no para mantener combates de ese tipo.

Los compañeros de la pelirroja se disponían a socorrerla, cuando un par de individuos ingresaron de repente a la batalla.

- **Impacto Invernal** -dijo Sakura mientras propinaba un fuerte golpe contra la mandíbula del Odibatorasu, dejando tras de sí algunas partículas de hielo.

Naruto prosiguió realizando un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago de la criatura, que provoco que la criatura cayera de lado.

-Ustedes salgan de aquí- advirtió el rubio.

-Tú no eres nadie para darnos órdenes-reclamo Karui.

-Yo realmente quisiera hacerle caso-dijo Omoi.

-Opino lo mismo-dijo Samui, para luego acercarse al oído de su compañera. –Es mejor si observamos desde una distancia segura- le susurro.

-Está bien-dijo la pelirroja, con lo que todo el equipo de Kumo se retiro.

-( **Así está mejor. No queremos que nadie nos interrumpa, Asura y Shiva** )-rugió la bestia, mientras se recuperaba de su caida.

-Entonces eres tú el responsable de los ataques en el País del Viento.

-( **Unos cuantos. Esos oportunistas Cephalos también han hecho de las suyas** )-rugió.

-De todas formas, me veo en la responsabilidad de detenerte. No puedo permitir que hagas daño a los demás.

-( **Los otros no importan, ahora que estas aquí, Asura. Tú eres la razón de mi existencia.)**

-Entonces ven.

 **-(Ya verás mi poder. El poder del Odibatorasu, el dios de arena)** \- dijo la criatura para emitir un enorme rugido que hizo la arena sacudirse y explotar como si fueran geiseres.

Sakura esquivo los pilares de arena que amenazaban con darle y se dirigió contra la criatura preparada para darle un puñetazo cargado con Chakra. Un sonoro golpe de hielo logro hacer que esta se resintiera, pero al mismo tiempo permitió a Odibatorasu poder golpear a la chica con su cola. La Haruno salió despedida contra una duna que disipo el impacto.

Naruto cargo su arma con Raiton y le arrojo contra la bestia la cual se chillo indicándole que tenía cierta debilidad contra ese elemento. Entonces el rubio hizo que una cadena apareciera entre su mano y el mango de su espada para halarla hacia él.

Con el arma en mano entonces realizo un corte en el aire que género un aluvión de carámbanos de hielo cargados con Raiton, que fueron disparados contra la gran tortuga roja.

Odibatorasu recibió muy molesto aquel ataque y empezó a aspirar arena con su boca. Con esto en un proceso inexplicable, la criatura dispararía otro enorme peñasco contra el rubio.

Naruto tuvo que pisar fuerte para aguantar el proyectil. El uso de Chakra en sus pies, le permitió reforzar la arena bajo sus pies para no caer. Con el proyectil de arena compactada el chico tuvo una peculiar ideal.

Con sus cadenas de chakra ataría el peñasco y entonces que dio una cuantas a su alrededor para que el objeto ganara impulso. Con ello, el rubio estrello el proyectil en la cara del Odibatorasu como si se tratara de un mangual.

Sakura volvió a la acción y se dispuso a liberar una nube de veneno a la espera de que provocara la misma reacción que en su última pelea. Sin embargo, el Odibatorasu no se planto a recibir el ataque y empezó a excavar en la arena para ocultarse.

No era un escondite muy efectivo, ya que se veía claramente una parte de su caparazón que sobresalía en la arena. Pero esto era apropósito, pues entonces la acción le permitía "navegar" libremente en la arena y así poder arremeter contra la Naruto con la finalidad de atravesarlo con la púa de su caparazón.

El chico mantuvo su posición y con un mandoble de su espada paró en seco dicha carga, que rompió la pieza de caparazón.

El Odibatorasu entonces salió de la tierra y dio un tremendo rugido que levanto una fuerte tormenta de arena en los alrededores. Posteriormente empezó a acumular cantidades masivas de arena para volver a atacar.

-Naruto, tienes que detenerlo. No creo que este en posición de esquivar sin ser arrastrada por la tormenta-advirtió Sakura.

-Estoy en ello- respondió el chicho para empezar a correr hacia la criatura.

La tormenta se hacía peor a cada momento y dificultaba el paso del rubio. Por lo que no llego a tiempo para cuando el Odibatorasu disparo un potente torbellino de arena desde el cañón de su espalda.

Naruto realizo con corte en el aire con su espada y liberaría una ola de hielo que buscaría detener el ataque en camino. Su potencia por desgracia no fue suficiente y el chico recibió de lleno el ataque que desgarro levemente sus ropas y le enterró por completo en el mar de arena.

Para cuando el Odibatorasu detuvo su ataque, dedujo que ya había acabado con el chico. Su ataque era demasiado poderoso como para que un humano lo resistiera.

La criatura entonces se dispuso a lidiar con su otro objetivo cuando entonces un par de rubios sugirieron de repente de la arena.

El Odibatorasu no era el único que podía moverse bajo tierra y Naruto hizo uso del jutsu **Doton: Técnica del Topo Oculto** para ponerse bajo la mandíbula de su oponente.

- **Shoryuken** \- exclamo Naruto realizando un fuerte gancho alto contra la mandíbula de la criatura, la cual cayó sin decir una palabra más, después de todo había recibido un golpe que era letal sin la necesidad de súper fuerza.

La tormenta de arena entonces colapso junto al Odibatorasu Naruto orbes rojos anillados.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Sakura viendo el estado magullado de su compañero.

-Sí.

-Al menos no nos iremos con las manos vacías. Porque no creo que podamos conseguir monedas a estas alturas.

-No lo veo de esa forma- dijo el chico señalando todo lo que el Odibatorasu no había podido digerir.

Después de todo, la criatura se había estado dando un banquete con los lagartos de piedra e inclusive tenía un cofre que debió quedar atrapado cuando navegaba por la arena.


	13. Cap 12

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 12**

-Creo que tienes que explicar muchas cosas-dijo el Raikage en un tono muy amenazante.

-Yo…..-Rasa realmente no sabía cómo defenderse en tal situación.

-Nuestros shinobi se vieron en extremo peligro. ¿Cómo permitiste que se ejecutaran los exámenes?-dijo Mei muy consternada.

-Confiábamos en que el Desierto Infernal estuviera fuera del interés de esas criaturas.

-Pues evidentemente te equivocaste- dijo Shibuki, el jefe de Taki. –Por tu descuido murieron dos de mis shinobi. Es una suerte que su compañera sobreviviera.

-Incluso una de nuestras kunoichi más fuerte tuvo problemas para enfrentarse a esa criatura- dijo el Raikage. –Tengo que mencionar que nuestro equipo detecto una actitud inusual en Konoha. Ellos no se mostraron muy sorprendidos por la criatura. Es más, parecían muy interesados en derrotarla. ¿Tienes algo que decir Sarutobi?

El Hokage por su parte se encontraba tranquilo. Hiruzen sabía que el tema eventualmente saldría a flote y seria del manejo de todo el mundo, por lo que ya tenía pensado como lo abordaría.

-La verdad es que si. No es la primera vez que escucho de una bestia como las vistas recientemente-dijo apaciblemente el Hokage.

-Es decir que tu también sabías de la existencia de ese monstruo- reclamo Ay.

-No como tal. La cuestión es esta. Hace unas semanas, el territorio del País del Fuego fue víctima de múltiples ataques de un dragón llamado Kushala Daora, cuyo poder le permitía controlar los vientos y el clima a su antojo. El intruso fue eliminado, pero tenemos información de que no es el único de su especie. Claro que no teníamos idea de que justamente harían presencia aquí en Suna.

-En serio crees que son dragones con lo que estamos lidiando-dijo Terumi.

-Su poder es una señal muy clara de su identidad. Claro que la apariencia de los vistos recientemente hace algo dudosa su clasificación.

-Y que es lo que los atrae a las aldeas-pregunto Rasa.

-A pesar de que hemos notado que son muy inteligentes, siguen siendo bestias salvajes. Necesitan alimentarse para sobrevivir y buscan los lugares con mejores fuentes de alimento, que imaginara son las aldeas- dijo el Hokage, omitiendo el detalle de que el equipo 7 tendía a atraer a las criaturas. El mismo se sentía preocupado por ese hecho, pero al menos agradecía que los genin estuvieran en la capacidad de cuidarse solos.

-Esto es un ultraje. ¿Cómo pudieron guardar una información tan importante?-dijo el Raikage.

-Cada aldea es responsable de lo que sucede en sus fronteras. No es necesario que te lo recuerde-dijo Sarutobi molestando al Raikage.

-Eso lo entendemos, Sarutobi. Sin embargo debes entender que nos preocupa que nuestras aldeas sufran ataques-dijo la Mizukage.

-Lo comprendo y debo decir que este no es un problema que se vaya a resolver de un día para otro. No quiero alertar innecesariamente a la población hasta que no sepa cómo actuar apropiadamente.

-No hay excusas que valgan-dijo Ay.

-Puedo entender tus intenciones, mocoso. Pero créeme, no tiene caso intentar volver una arma a aquellas cosas-dijo Onoki rompiendo su silencio.

-¿¡Incluso tú sabes de esas criaturas!?- cuestiono Ay.

-El caso es que si. Mis fuerzas tuvieron un enfrentamiento con una de esas criaturas. Una que sin duda era ideal para representar a nuestro pueblo. Se trataba de reptil alado de un tamaño imponente, con una piel rocosa que le proporcionaba una gran defensa y le permitía resistir muy altas temperaturas. Por desgracia era demasiado conflictiva para ser controlada y tuvimos que matarla para evitar que hiciera daños a la población. Curiosamente dejo tras de sí una especie de joya que tengo en mi poder, pero que desconozco si tiene alguna utilidad.

-Me han dicho que eso mismo ocurrió cuando el monstruo del desierto fue vencido-dijo el Raikage. -¿Qué sabes sobre el tema, Hiruzen?

-No mucho. El mayor conocedor del tema es uno de nuestros genin-dijo el Sarutobi.

-¿Bromeas?

-No.

-Bien. Lo mejor es que culminemos pronto este examen y cada pueda atender el asunto por su cuenta. Es un hecho que no vale la pena que discutamos en conjunto del tema.

-Sí, es así como lo quieres-dijo Rasa para hacer pasar a uno de sus ninja. –Ya tenemos contabilizados los que pasaron a la siguiente fase-dijo a los Kage. -Por favor dalos a conocer-dijo a su subalterno.

-De acuerdo, Kazekage-sama- dijo el hombre para sacar una lista. –Ordenados de menor a mayor, aquí están los finalistas. El equipo Suna en último lugar con 30 monedas. Le sigue Kusa con 55 monedas. Adelante esta el equipo 1 de Iwa con 75- el Raikage se burlo por tan pobre desempeño de sus rivales para la molestia de Onoki. –El equipo 2 de Oto consiguió 80. Le sigue el equipo Kiri con 90. El equipo 11 de Konoha quedo en tercer lugar con 125 monedas. El segundo lugar quedo para el equipo 1 de Oto con 170 monedas. Finalmente Konoha se queda con primer lugar, pues el equipo 7 de Konoha obtuvo 325 monedas.

Rasa se sintió molesto pues sus hijos apenas habían logrado aprobar. El Otokage se mostro complacido por el desempeño de sus equipos. Mei estuvo contenta por el hecho de que sus genin habían prevalecido ante las adversidades. El Hokage se mostro indiferente, ya que ahora mismo tenía otra preocupaciones. Onoki sintió que a su nieta le pudo haber ido mejor, pero se sentía bastante complacido por la cara que tenía el Raikage.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo es posible que Kumo haya quedado fuera?

-Pensé que habías ya habías hablado con tus genin sobre su desempeño en el examen-dijo Rasa.

-No me dijeron nada sobre la prueba. Estaban más preocupados por el ataque que sufrieron.

-El caso es que el equipo 1 fue el único que tuvo unas cuantas monedas a diferencia de los demás finalistas, pero no eran las suficientes para aprobar-dijo el chunin de Suna.

-¡Maldición! Tiene que haber una equivocación.

-Lo sentimos, pero ya se ha hecho el conteo que verifica que todas las monedas son validas. No hay ninguna falsificación que nos indique algún fraude.

-Si ese el caso, temo que no hay nada que hacer, Ay- le dijo Rasa.

-Esto tiene que ser una especie de complot hacia mi aldea.

-No seas ridículo. Lo que debe haber sucedido es que para variar, tus shinobi se confiaron demasiado en sus habilidades de Kenjutsu-dijo Onoki.

Ay gruño al tener que admitir que ese debió ser el caso. Sus fuerzas dependían mucho del uso de sus espadas y pelear en un entorno tan abierto como el desierto, les puso en desventaja frente a los otros que usan Ninjutsu a distancia.

-De todas formas, siéntete invitado a presenciar el resto del examen- le dijo el Kazekage.

-De acuerdo- dijo el Raikage. – _Al menos así cumpliré con unos de mis objetivos-_ penso el hombre.

-Ahora si me disculpan, creo que debo discutir unos asuntos importantes en privado- dijo el pelirrojo pidiéndole a Shibuki que le acompañara.

[En la habitación de hotel del equipo 7]

-Esto es preocupante. Hemos sufrido otro ataque de esos dragones y esta vez parecía más fuerte-dijo Sakura.

-No hay nada que temer. Yo puedo pelear contra todo lo que me pongan enfrente- respondió Naruto confiado.

-Puede que tu si puedas, pero nosotros nos veríamos en problemas si los enfrentamos solos.

-Ella tiene razón-dijo Sasuke. -Fū me hablo un poco de la criatura que les había atacado y en serio parecía peligroso.

-Y lo peor es que no corresponde a la descripción del que enfrentamos. Eso quiere decir que aun esta suelto.

-No lo creo. Ya nos hubiera atacado-dijo Naruto.

-¿Insinúas que alguien le detuvo?-dijo Sakura.

-Puede ser. No sabemos cuál era su nivel de poder y puede que algún equipo lidiara con él.

-Pensé que solo estaban interesados en nosotros.

-Lo están cuando nos rastrean, pero mientras no lo hacen atacan a todos indistintamente.

La pelirrosa suspiro. –Espero que esto acabe pronto. Sinceramente me gustaba más cuando solo tenía que curar heridas. No pensé que vería en este tipo de peleas.

-No es para tanto. Esto seguro que hay cosas más fuertes.

-Eso me preocupa aun mas-dijo la chica. Sasuke entendía los nervios que tenia Sakura, el mismo estaba asustado por la idea de que hubiera más dragones buscándolo. Por su parte, Naruto no sabía que pensar.

[Al día siguiente]

Suna se había preparado bien para los exámenes. A la afueras de la aldea había construido un coliseo que servía para albergar enfrentamientos públicos como el que se llevaría a cabo. No tenía la estructura usual que tenían en lugares como Konoha, sino que era de estructura subterráneo, como si se tratara de un foso. No era el mejor de los diseños, pero eso le permitía que no sufriera por las tormentas de arena propias de la region.

Esto no significaba que el lugar fuera pequeño. El coliseo tenía el suficiente tamaño para albergar a una amplia gama de espectadores.

No eran muchos los habitantes de Suna presentes, pues los visitantes eran los que ocupaban la mayoría de las tribunas. Si bien los civiles tenían poca participación en las cuestiones shinobi, adoraban ver los combates que se daban en los exámenes chunin.

Entre la gente "importante" que estaba presente se podía destacar al Consejo de Konoha. Resultaba extraño que ellos estuvieran presentes, dado que ese tipo de instituciones evitaba dar la cara en tierras ajenas a las suyas. Sin embargo, era obvio que Hiashi y Fugaku no perderían la oportunidad de ver todo el potencial de sus "armas".

Los participantes fueron divididos en dos grupos y puestos en unas áreas especiales del coliseo, donde podían apreciar lo que sucediera en el área de encuentro.

El examinador anuncio los detalles de la siguiente fase. Se elegirían dos equipos y sus integrantes tendrían que enfrentarse entre ellos de forma individual. El equipo en donde resultaran vencedores dos de sus integrantes, ganaría un pase a la siguiente fase.

En la primera batalla fue entre de Iwa y Kusa, en donde el primer equipo mando al rubio de su equipo mientras que el segundo mando a la peliblanca.

Deidara y Ryuzetsu se encontraban en el área de lucha cuando el examinador dicto las reglas. La pelea terminaba cuando uno de los dos terminara inconsciente, incapacitado, se rindiera o muriera, aunque hizo mención a que era preferible que esto último no pasara.

Ambos shinobi dieron un salto hacia atrás cuando se oyó la orden de inicio del encuentro. La chica empezó haciendo gala de su Shurikenjutsu para lanzar varias armas contra el rubio. Deidara se hizo a un lado para evitar el ataque y empezó a busca en su bolsa algo, que luego aventó hacia la peliblanca.

Unos pájaros blancos salieron volando a gran velocidad contra Ryuzetsu, al punto que ella apenas logro evadirlos. Las aves al impactar contra un muro detonaron, dejándola impresionada y con la idea de presente de cuáles eran las habilidades de su oponente.

Tomando en consideración que tales cosas debían usarse a larga distancia, la chica emprendió una carrera hacia el ninja de Iwa para quedar junto a él. Allí Ryuzetsu le propino una fuerte patada al costado derecho de Deidara, que fue bloqueado por el brazo de este.

Rápidamente, la peliblanca asesto un puñetazo contra el chico que no logro ver el movimiento y recibe un fuerte el golpe en el estomago. Deidara en vez de expresar dolor, mostro un sonrisa que asusto a la peliblanco.

Una fuerte detonacion resonó en la arena y Ryuzetsu fue despedida contra los muros del lugar con quemaduras graves. En el centro del cráter dejado por la explosión salió el rubio burlándose de no prever que aquello era un **Clon de Arcilla Explosiva**.

Muchos alabaron dicha jugada y elogiaron la calidad del clon, pero en lo que respectaba a Naruto, fue una victoria vacía por un vil truco.

La peliblanca es retirada del lugar por los paramédicos, mientras su compañero, Muku entra furioso a la arena con la firme intención de hacer pagar a los que hirieron a su amiga. A la búsqueda de una victoria rápida, Iwa manda a su participante estrella, Kurotsuchi.

El ninja de Kusa no empezó con pequeñeces, de una empezó haciendo unos sellos de manos para lanzar la técnica **Katon: Linterna de Demonio,** que manifestó varias flamas etéreas con la forma de mascaras de Oni que fueron aventada contra la pelinegra.

La nieta de Onoki respondió con un **Suiton: Ola Violenta** para detener aquella técnica, con una esfera de agua que salió de su boca, y hacerse con una cobertura de niebla para escabullirse. Muku había perdido la visión de la chica cuando sintió una brisa detrás de él, por lo que preparo una kunai y detuvo un arma igual empuñada por Kurotsuchi.

La kunoichi mostro ser más fuerte y empezó a empujar a chico con el fin de que su defensa cediera. Muku en vez de alterarse vio su oportunidad para atacar. Piso fuerte y logro una fuerte palmada contra el pecho de la chica que estaba imbuida con una llama vinotinto.

 **Katon: Prisión Celestial** era el nombre de aquella técnica que se extendió por el cuerpo de la kunoichi de Iwa. Esta empezó a sentirse mareada y con el cuerpo entumecido, por lo que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para retroceder para rearmar su ofensiva.

El ninja de Kusa tomo aquella oportunidad y volvió a realizar su **Katon: Linterna de Demonio**. Kurotsuchi intento repetir su anterior defensa, pero al momento de realizar el jutsu no pudo reunir la cantidad de Chakra para manifestarlo. Con esto se vio desprotegida cuando el Katon impacto en ella de lleno.

Muku empezó a hacer los sellos para rematar a la chica que se encontraba herida por el anterior ataque, pero Kurotsuchi no se iba permitir el perder contra aquel sujeto de una aldea inferior. Por ello puso su mayor empeño en levantarse, para luego dar una fuerte pisada que logro desequilibrar al chico.

Luego emprendería una carrera contra el hombre con la palma levantada como si llevara algo en ella. Muku pensó que se trataba de un espejismo, pero juraba que el aire alrededor de aquella palma estaba distorsionado. Y no era por nada pues al estar lo suficientemente cerca la chica apunto su mano y libero una poderosa ráfaga de Chakra que Muku no pudo esquivar.

Onoki se vio complacido por las demostraciones que se habían dado del elemento explosivo o Bakuton en las vertientes que tenia. La primera que se basaba en tomar elementos volátiles de la tierra para luego accionarlos con Chakra y la que usaba su nieta que consistía en cambiar las propiedades de los gases presentes en el aire.

Con dos victorias, Iwa gano su pase a la siguiente ronda sin siquiera necesitar el tercer enfrentamiento. La última participante del equipo de Kusa, Karin, se retiro del área de espera para ver si podía ayudar a sus compañeros. En lo que a ella respectaba, su equipo no debió estar en aquel sitio en primer lugar. Si lograron pasar fue a causa de que ella advirtió sobre cualquier encuentro que pudieran haber tenido en el desierto.

El examinador entonces dio paso a los siguientes participantes. Serian el equipo 2 de Oto contra el equipo de Kiri. Los dos primero es pasar fueron Chojuro y unos de los encapuchados, cuyo nombre fue revelado como Zaku, un joven pelinegro con el pelo en punta que llevaba el uniforme tradicional de Oto con la particularidad de que sus rodillas y brazos parecían estar rodeados con una armaduras de metal.

Con inicio del combate, Chojuro emprendió una arremetida contra el ninja de Oto mientras el arma que portaba perdía los vendajes que le envolvían, revelando una extraña espada con forma de pescado con dos mangos. **Liberación de** **Hiramekarei** exclamo mientras la espada se envolvía en Chakra para formar un inmenso martillo.

La tierra tembló por el golpe de aquella arma, pero para el desconcierto de Chojuro su enemigo no estaba en el sitio del impacto. Antes de poder reaccionar el chico recibiría una fuerte patada en la quijada que lo arrojaría al suelo.

El peliazul trato de localizar a Zaku, pero nuevamente recibiría un golpe en su estomago que sacaría de balance. El ninja de Oto estaba moviéndose a muy altas velocidades y el chico apenas estaban logrando darle chance de localizarlo. Entre patadas y puñetazos, habían puesto al espadachín contra las cuerdas, sin darle oportunidad alguna para defenderse.

Zaku entonces decidió darle fin a la pelea con una especie de cañón en su brazo, que emitió una fuerte ráfaga de aire que derribo al ninja de Kiri.

Los presentes se impresionaron por dicha pelea, pues se decía que el chico era un espadachín de la niebla, por lo que su derrota era desconcertante. Hubo bastantes interesados por aquel armamento que mostro el ninja de Oto, interés que fue ampliando mucho más por la siguiente pelea.

El siguiente retador de Oto, fue un sujeto de nombre Dosu cuyo rostro no era visible por unas mascara que cubría su rostro. De hecho casi nada de él era visible, ya que le cubría una armadura metálica en donde lo más destacable eran sus brazos, cuya protección era más robusta que en el resto de su cuerpo.

Haku fue a la batalla para emparejar el marcador para su equipo. A la orden del examinador ambos shinobis avanzaron a combatir. La chica de Kiri analizo a su oponente de pies a cabeza, buscando un punto débil a donde atacar, pero aquella armadura hacia dicha tarea difícil. Entonces decidió ir a por al juntas del traje y realizo varios lanzamiento de senbon contra dichos puntos.

El ninja de Oto ni se inmuto ante el ataque y siguió su recorrido para golpear a la kunoichi. Haki bloqueo el macizo golpe y cuando se disponía a contraatacar, un repentino zumbido provoca que ella quede aturdida. Dosu aprovecho el momento y trato de golpear a la chica, quien apenas logro reaccionar para esquivar.

Entonces Haku decide que es hora de enfriar las cosas y haciendo sellos con una de sus manos realiza el **Hyoton: Púas de Hielo**. Dosu una vez más se mantiene estático y aguanta el jutsu, para luego apuntar su brazo derecho y realizar el **Jutsu** **Taladro Ultrasónico** que provoca que la chica caiga de rodillas mientras se tapaba los oídos que parecían sangrar por aquel ataque.

Viendo que la kunoichi no podía responder contra el ataque, el examinador decidió detener el encuentro a favor a Dosu. En donde la chica se sintió frustrada por no haber podido detener aquella técnica.

Hubo quienes entendieron aquella cara de enfado con la que abandono Haku la arena, pues aquel ataque resultaba aterrador pues no había forma de detenerlo.

Kiri perdió la ronda y Oto se anoto un punto por el equipo que había aprobado. Mei se sintió decepcionada por aquel desenlace pues esperaba tener algo más de vida en el evento.

Oto volvió hacer acto de presencia en la arena, mas en esta ocasión seria a manos del equipo 1. En la otra mano seria Suna, el rival al que se le enfrentaría.

La primera en ponerse en escena fue una joven con un cabello rosa bastante fuerte. Tayuya era su nombre y a diferencia de sus compañeros del otro equipo, no llevaba prendas tan llamativas. Solo una blusa beige con unos pantaloncillos negros, con un lazo purpura en sus caderas. Temari fue la que se presto para el primer encuentro.

La rubia extendió un enorme abanico y a razón de haber visto las habilidades, inmediatamente se dispuso a realizar su ataque más poderoso, pero a la chica no le dio tiempo de siquiera terminarlo cuando una patada la mando volando contra las gradas.

-Demasiado lenta- dijo la pelirrosa mientras unas líneas naranja desaparecían de su cuerpo.

Temari fue encontrada completamente inconsciente por el fuerte golpe y por lo tanto la chica de Oto fue declarada ganadora.

Gaara fue el siguiente en pasar y tendría que asegurarse de ganar si quería que luego Kankuro tuviera una oportunidad de pelear, aunque esté tomando en consideración la forma en que habían derrotado a su hermana sabia que él tendría pocas oportunidades.

El otro encapuchado resulto ser una chica que ya debía rozar los 18 años, pues estaba bastante desarrollada. De piel clara, con un cabello rubio pálido y unos ojos azules. Vestía parecido que Tayuya, pero su camisa era azul claro con unos kanji que ponían princesa y serpiente. Mientras que el público quedo embobado por la belleza de la joven, en los asientos en donde estaba Hiruzen junto a Jiraiya y Tsunade estaban en completo shock. No ayudo en nada cuando escucharon el nombre de la kunoichi de Oto. Kazumi.

Gaara empezó abalanzando una ráfaga de arena contra la chica, mas ella no se quedo quieta y en un ágil movimiento, la esquivo.

El pelirrojo mantuvo dicha estrategia moviendo toda la arena del área de lucha, tratando de atrapar a su rival, pero la kunoichi era demasiado escurridiza para dejarse coger.

En un mal paso Kazumi vería sus pies atrapados por el elemento, pero ella no se altero en cambio y dio un golpe contra el suelo que estremeció todo el lugar, provocando que la arena que la atrapaba cediera lo suficiente para que ella se liberase.

Entonces decidió abandonar el suelo de una forma peculiar, realizo un **Jutsu de Invocación** para hacer salir a una gran serpiente verde fluorescente que la elevaría en el aire.

El joven vio inútil aquel movimiento pues solamente se había vuelto un blanco más grande, por lo que levanto una marejada de arena contra el reptil. Kazumi ordeno a su invocación que soltase un chorro de veneno que bloqueo el ataque Gaara. Luego ella dio un gran salto, no sin antes darle un ligero toque a la cabeza de la serpiente.

La serpiente se deshizo en cientos de reptiles más pequeños rodeando por completo al genin de Suna, que estaba buscando envolverse con arena para evitar los nada amigables colmillos de las serpientes. Un grave error, debido a que lo que debía preocuparle estaba en lo alto del cielo.

Kazumi entonces cayó con una patada en forma de hacha encima de Gaara, quien en el último momento levanto un escudo de arena para tratar de bloquear aquel ataque.

Nuevamente el estadio de Suna retumbo por un estruendoso golpe, que hizo temblar a más de uno. La barrera de Gaara logro aguantar lo suficiente como para que él no se viera muy lastimado por la patada, pero las grietas formadas en su defensa permitieron a las serpientes morder a su presa.

El pelirrojo colapso casi inmediatamente, por lo que el examinador pidió asistencia para el joven cuya vida peligraba, dando como entendido que Kazumi había ganado.

Todos estaban impresionados por el poder que tenía la aldea Oto, ya que no solo contaban con una ventaja tecnológica, sino con kunoichi extremadamente fuertes. Claro no todos tenia pensamientos positivos para la dicha aldea. Jiraiya y Hiruzen estaban rogándole a Tsunade que se tranquilizaran y no cometerían una estupidez, al mismo tiempo que le decían a Kisuke que dejara de alabar la belleza de Kazumi.

Otros eran los pensamientos del equipo 7, pues sus oponentes serian el equipo 11. Una fuerte rencilla familiar estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y Naruto sabía que eso podría tener resultados desastrosos.


	14. Cap 13

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 13**

Una mujer de piel pálida y cabello largo de color azul le daba un sorbo a su taza de té mientras que una mujer de cabellos negros, hacia lo mismo. Una pequeña reunión para relajarse y charlar, era una costumbre que tenían Hisana Hyuga y Mikoto Uchiha.

Realmente era una reunión de tres personas, pero la actitud de la tercera solía ser contraria a la intencionalidad de los encuentros, por lo que normalmente el par hacía como si la otra estuviera allí. Por desgracia ese no era uno de los días en los que podían hacer eso.

Kushina caminaba de un lado a otro bastante alterada. Estaba pensando en los exámenes chunin a los que habían ido sus hijos. Era normal que estuviera nerviosa pues aquellos eventos resultaban bastante peligrosos. No era que no confiara en que ellos tendrían la fortaleza de vencer en los exámenes, era el hecho de que existían muchas posibilidades de que los hermanos pelearan entre sí.

-Deberías calmarte, Kushina-san. No estás haciendo nada poniéndote así-le dijo calmadamente la Hyuga.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Mis bebes están en aquel lugar, bajo el riesgo de que los van a hacer pelear entre sí- le respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Crees que yo no lo estoy también? Si tus hijos pelean es un hecho que los míos también se verán involucrados-dijo Mikoto.

-Ellos no tienen los problemas que tienen los míos.

-Técnicamente, ambas tienen exactamente los mismos problemas. Recuerden nuestra situación- menciono Hisana relajada para la molestia de la otras dos.

-Al menos tú eres afortunada. A pesar de la mala actitud de Hisen, el se lleva muy bien con su hermana menor, Hanabi.

-Es correcto, son una monada cuando él la entrena.

-Mi caso es complicado. Itachi se lleva bien con sus hermanos, pero con su trabajo y el resentimiento a su padre, es poca la interacción que tiene con ellos- dijo Mikoto.

-Aun no entiendo cómo es que sigues con ese idiota- dijo Kushina. -De hecho eso va para ambas.

-Sabes que el divorcio es un tabú en nuestra sociedad. Siendo miembros de clanes, la situación se complica bastante.

-Es verdad.

-Hablando de ello. ¿Por qué no has ido a ninguna de las reuniones de la que te hemos comentado?

-Por última vez. No iré a ningún de esas tonterías para conseguir pareja.

-Oh, vamos tienes que hacerlo. Solo mírate. No pareces haber envejecido en lo más mínimo y ni se nota que eres madre de tres hijos. Debes aprovechar la oportunidad y conseguirte a alguien.

-No es no.

-No me digas que es que tienes algo con tu hijo-dijo Mikoto pícaramente.

-De ninguna forma- dijo la pelirroja molestándose mucho.

-Déjala, Mikoto. Es un hecho de que la falta de Minato, aun le pesa- dijo Hisana.

-Es probable- dijo la pelinegra.

Kushina opto por no responder, no debía dejar que su secreto se expusiera, ni siquiera a ellas. Entonces la mujer volvió a su incesante marcha para el estrés de sus amigas.

-Si tan preocupada estas, ¿por qué no vas a los exámenes?

-Hiruzen pidió que aguardara aquí. Solo quería a sus guardaespaldas y acompañantes con él.

-Debiste haber ido. Después de todo Fugaku fue a ver la prueba.

-¡Que!

-Y también Hiashi-dijo Hisana.

-¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?

-No preguntaste.

-Son unas maravillosas amigas-dijo sarcástica la pelirroja para salir del recinto que era la casa de Hisana.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A Suna por supuesto.

-¿Estás loca?

-Si es esos bastardos fueron, no veo porque yo no puedo ir. Estoy segura que si me apuro al menos veré la final.

-No tiene caso. Llegaras demasiado tarde.

-Ya lo veremos.

[En el estadio de Suna]

Si bien los espectadores de Konoha tenían un asunto muy gordo entre manos, su atención se enfocaba en las jóvenes que entraban a la arena. Sakura y Setsuna caminaban viéndose fijamente una a la otra mientras llegaban al punto donde el examinador daría comienzo al combate.

Setsuna se figuraba que su rival se centraría en Taijutsu por la protección que usaba. Ese detalle le pareció bastante inusual, pues si su memoria no le fallaba, la pelirrosa no era buena en el área física, pero debía descartar eso para evitar una mala jugada. Por otro lado tenía el Genjutsu a su favor, mas aquello podría fallar contra el control de Chakra que sabía que tenía la Haruno. Tendría que acudir al Ninjutsu para ganar esa batalla.

Sakura por su parte, tenia presente cuales serian las habilidades que demostraría la Uchiha. Tomando en cuenta lo que sabía de su hermano, la batalla sería fácil.

El examinador dio la señal para que la lucha empezara y ambas kunoichi hicieron sus movimientos. La pelinegra se alejo y realizo un **Katon: Flor de Fenix** para lanzar varias saetas llameantes contra Sakura, quien por su parte bloqueo el ataque poniendo sus brazos en frente. El frio que emanaban las piezas de armadura era suficiente para disipar el Katon de Setsuna y evitar todo el daño.

Acto seguido la Haruno realizó un puñetazo al aire en dirección de la pelinegra, provocando que muchos de los presentes cuestionaran la calidad de los lentes de la chica.

Pronto la pelirrosa lo dejaría mas confundidos, pues un chusco de hielo apareció en el aire y fue dirigido contra la Uchiha, que lo solo esquivo a tiempo debido al tiempo de reacción acelerado de su Sharingan.

Los observadores de Kiri estaban más que impactados, pues aquello hacia parecer que la chica había usado Hyoton.

Setsuna se dio cuenta de porque de la obsesión de los gemelos por aquellas armas, especialmente cuando la Haruno se lanzo sobre ella con la intención de aplastarla con un peñasco de hielo.

-¡Hey! ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco?-dijo Setsuna viendo la potencia de los ataques de su rival de lentes.

-Lo siento, pero no me queda opción- le respondió la pelirrosa para dirigir un bloque de hielo a la pelinegra.

-Entonces tendré que ponerme seria. **Katon: Dragón de Fuego** -dijo la joven Uchiha para entonces emitir una columna de fuego con la forma de aquella criatura.

Ambas técnicas colisionaron y una nube de vapor se hizo presente en el campo, nublando la visión de los espectadores.

La Uchiha se movió con rapidez y sigilo para posicionar a un costado de la pelirrosa. –Lo siento, pero tengo mejores motivos para graduarme- se dijo a si misma mientras se disponía a realizar un corte con una kunai contra el costado derecho de su rival.

Hubiera sido un golpe limpio y eficaz de no haber rebotado en la piel de la chica para el desconcierto de Setsuna.

Sakura reaccionaria ante el filo del arma y haría una patada contra la Uchiha que la arrojaría por toda el área de lucha.

La chica de Sharingan buscaría recuperarse del golpe y luego de rodar varias veces, puedo enderezarse y realizar otro **Katon: Dragón de Fuego** para contraatacar.

La Haruno confiaría en el poder de sus armas y se lanzaría directamente contra conglomerados de llamas que venían hacia ella. Poniendo Chakra en sus pies se impulsaría para realzar un salto justo en medio del dragón, usando las protecciones de sus brazos como escudo.

Setsuna asombrada por la repentina maniobra, no tuvo la oportunidad de reaccionar ante el puñetazo que luego le propino la Haruno.

El ataque no solo le empujo violento, sino que dejo la parte superior de su cuerpo atrapada en hielo. La pelinegra aun consciente lucharía para liberarse del bloqueo helado, pero carecía de la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. El examinador al ver dicha situación decidió darle la victoria a la pelirrosa de Konoha.

Sakura se sentiría relajada bajo aquella decisión y procedería a acercase a la Uchiha para liberarla con pequeño golpe.

-Veo que te has vuelto fuerte, Haruno. Te felicito-dijo Setsuna.

-Gracias.

-Aunque tu sentido de la moda, sigue apestando.

-¡Hey! Se supone que debemos llevar el uniforme.

Menma vería muy molesto con el desempeño de su "hermana", especialmente por el hecho de tomaba su derrota de forma tan relajada. El chico entonces se lanzo al campo a pesar de que se había planeado que Natsumi fuera la siguiente en combatir.

Naruto se disponía a bajar cuando sería detenido por su compañero.

-Esta será mi lucha-dijo Sasuke.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Debo hacerlo-dijo el pelinegro decidió.

-Bien. No puedo detenerte si estas tan dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

Ambos Uchiha quedaron frente a frente en la arena, a la espera del comienzo de combate. Sasuke activaría su Sharingan para estar a la par de Menma que lo veía fijamente con su doujutsu implantado.

A la voz de inicio del examinador, el Namikaze se cubrió con el Chakra del Kyubi hasta conseguir la transformación de una cola, con la cual realizo un muy rápido Shushin para ponerse detrás de Sasuke.

Tenía la intención de usar las garras de esa forma y apuñalar al pelinegro de tal forma que no hubiera ninguna forma de salvarlo. No iba a desperdiciar semejante oportunidad para deshacerse de su "hermano" y no le importaba lo que dijeran sus superiores, sabía que Fugaku lo defendería.

Sin embargo no conto con que Sasuke esquivaría el ataque haciéndose a un lado en el último momento.

Menma no comprendió como había logrado tal acción. Justamente le había atacado por la espalda para evitar que Sasuke usara el Sharingan para detectarlo y el rango de su garra de Chakra era muy grande para ser evadido tan súbitamente.

Sasuke si sabía que había pasado. Con semejante instinto asesino en su dirección, no pudo evitar sentir lo que planeaba Menma, incluso podía jurar que pudo predecir todo el ataque antes de que fuera efectuado, lo que le permitió moverse al lugar ideal para evitar el letal ataque.

El Uchiha entonces tomo aquella oportunidad para sujetar el brazo del rubio y arrojarlo a un lado del campo. Aquello le quemaría un poco, debido a la corrosión del Chakra del Kyubi, pero valdría la pena, pues Menma había quedado desconcertado por movimiento. Luego Sasuke desello su arco y empezó a dispararle a su rival una andanada de flechas de hielo.

Ignorando el estupor del público de Kiri, todos estaban impresionados porque aquella maniobra que había sido una evasión y contraataque perfectos. Fugaku observo con gran molestia como Menma recibía de lleno todos los proyectiles de su "hermano".

El Namikaze logro evadir parte del daño de los proyectiles gracias a su capa de Chakra, pero nada estaba protegiendo orgullo. Furioso se levanto y realizo un colosal **Katon: Gran Bola de Fuego** contra el pelinegro.

Sasuke rápidamente hizo aparecer una flecha de metal de la banda con sellos en su muñeca.

- **Fūton: Garza Voladora** \- exclamo él mientras lanzaba aquel proyectil que iba como un taladro contra las llamas de Menma.

Puede que el Katon tuviera ventaja sobre el Fūton, pero cada técnica tenía un nivel de complejidad muy diferente. El jutsu distintivo de los Uchiha no era nada más que un conglomerado de Chakra ardiente cuya manipulación de la forma estaba al mínimo. El jutsu de Sasuke era lo contrario, se valía de esto último para darle al proyectil ese distintivo movimiento que no lo solo aumentaba su capacidad de penetración, sino que frente a jutsu con poca manipulación de la forma, podía voltearlos contra sus usuarios.

En resumen, la flecha de Sasuke atravesó la bola de fuego e hizo que colapsara y fuera absorbida por la **Garza Voladora,** generando un vórtice de fuego que fue directo contra Menma.

Este haciendo uso de sus garras pararía la flecha, no por nada tenía el Sharingan para atraparla en el momento justo. Sin embargo, no es como si pudiera hacer lo mismo con las llamas que seguían al proyectil. El chico maldijo intensamente mientras era envuelto por el fuego.

El rubio emitiría un gran rugido que estremecería el campo y asustaría a más de un presente. Menma empezaría a acumular más y más Chakra hasta sacar una segunda cola en su transformación.

-Te voy a despedazar- bramo Menma mientras se preparaba para atacar.

-No lo creo- le dijo Sasuke muy confiado. Luego levantaría su mano viendo al examinador. –Me rindo.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-El ganador de este combate es Menma Namikaze-dijo el examinador viendo las acciones del pelinegro.

-De ninguna forma, tu pelearas conmigo-dijo el jinchuriki afilando sus garras.

-El combate termino, si haces un ataque serás descalificado y tu equipo perdedera automáticamente- le advirtió el examinador.

Menma vio varias veces a Sasuke, quien mostraba una cara llena de confianza, y al examinador, que se mostraba muy serio en su amenaza. El Namikaze entonces deshizo su transformación y salió del campo expresando todo tipo de maldiciones.

Asuma vería complacido el progreso de su alumno. Puede que Sasuke no hubiera ganado, pero se las había ingeniado para humillar a Menma. Había demostrado el poder del jutsu que habían desarrollado juntos y la suficiente inteligencia para saber sus límites.

Fugaku estaba más que furioso, habían hecho de su arma el hazmerreir del estado. La cara seria de Hiashi con su Byakugan activado le dejaba eso muy en claro. Sus hijos recibirían una lección muy pronto.

La última batalla de la seria entre Naruto Uzumaki y Natsumi Hyuga, se esperaba una buena batalla entre ambos por este hecho. Las opiniones eran bastante divididas, pues a pesar de que la Hyuga dejaba mucho que pensar por aquellos ojos rojos que no parecían ser doujutsu de aquel clan. Por otro lado, los observadores bien informados no pudieron evitar sentirse intrigados por los ojos del Uzumaki.

En primer lugar no recodaban que aquel clan tuviera un doujutsu. Segundo, su forma era parecida a la de una leyenda muy particular. Aquella pelea revolvería varias incógnitas que se hacían.

Por desgracia se quedarían con las ganas, pues apenas el examinador término de articular las palabras para dar inicio a la batalla, el rubio le dio un golpe veloz al cuello de Natsumi que la dejo completamente noqueada.

-Lo siento, pero una pelea de hermanos no es un espectáculo para el goce de los demás-dijo el chico al examinador que tenia la mandíbula por el suelo por aquella ridícula velocidad.

Luego de un rato, cuando logro procesar la información el ninja de Suna le daría la victoria al rubio para la decepción de muchos.

Tanto Onoki como Ay, inmediatamente asociaron al chico con el que había sido su mayor enemigo en la Tercera Guerra Ninja. Minato Namikaze. Les parecía extraño que no llevara el apellido del hombre, pero eso seguramente debió haber sido alguna jugarreta para distraer a sus enemigos.

Hiashi tuvo que agachar la cabeza en vergüenza ante tal derrota, al menos su compañero tenia a alguien que le representase. El por su parte, solo veía como su inversión había sido un completo desperdicio.

Menma no cabía en sí por toda la furia que sentía. La presentación de su equipo había sido un completo desastre y él tenía que remediar las cosas. No importaba para nada que no pudiera convertirse en un chunin.

Otro de los decepcionados fue un encapuchado cubierto con un manto de tela marrón que observaba en lo alto del estadio. Este esperaba que poder encontrar a su objetivo ese día, pero nadie de los participantes cubrió sus expectativas. Sin que ninguno de los guardias de Suna pudiera percatarse, la figura desapareció sin dejar rastro.

El Kazekage luego dijo unas cuantas palabras felicitando a los competidores que habían avanzado y aquellos que no tuvieron tanta suerte. La siguiente fase seria revelada al día siguiente y les pidió a los shinobi que descansaran para lo que venía. Claro que él no sabía la rencilla que se daría entre Konoha y Oto.

[En el restaurante de un hotel en Suna, al anochecer]

Hokage había pedido gentilmente al Otokage una reunión para hablar sobre unos asuntos importantes, a lo que este gentilmente acepto. Por lo que ambos bandos se encontraban reunidos en una enorme mesa del tipo en donde se servían banquetes.

Por el lado de Sarutobi, se encontraban Jiraiya, Kisuke, Kakashi, Anko, el equipo 7 y por supuesto, la principal interesada de la situación, Tsunade.

El Otokage por su parte estaba solo con la compañía de Kazumi y el sensei de ella, Kabuto.

-¿Y nosotros porque estamos aquí?-le dijo Sakura a su sensei en un susurro

-Me pareció que sería divertido que vieran lo que sucederá- respondió Asuma en su natural actitud despreocupada para la molestia de la pelirrosa.

-Tienes hasta ya para explicarlo todo sucia, sabandija-dijo Tsunade mirando con mucha furia al líder de Oto.

-Tsunade, por favor….- dijo Hiruzen tratando de intervenir y que su alumna no creara un conflicto diplomático.

-No es necesario que se excuse, sensei. No es como si no conociera de la actitud de mi ex-compañera- dijo el Otokage, mientras en un parpadeo sus ojos tomaban un color amarillo y se volvían rasgados como el de una serpiente.

-¿Aun con tus disfraces, Orochimaru?- menciono Jiraiya.

-Algunas cosas no cambian.

-De todas las cosas ¿cómo te atreves a hacer semejante burla?-exclamo molesta Tsunade viendo a la joven a la lado de Orochimaru, que bajo la mirada por el comentario de la Sannin.

-No entiendo a que te refieres. Lo que ves es solo una muestra de cómo que he cambiado desde la última que nos conocimos.

-Mientes. Sigues siendo la misma serpiente rastrera-respondió la rubia amenazando con romper la mesa.

-No entiendo que es lo que sucede, porque tanto alboroto-dijo la Haruno.

-Es extraño, pensé que Shizune te había hablado de aquel tema. Aunque claro, estoy seguro que ella aprecia su vida- dijo Asuma. – La cuestión es que…

-Kazumi es hija de Tsunade, eso es lo que pasa-dijo Naruto, cuya cara hacia ver que le molestaba estar en aquel sitio. De hecho, el rubio se veía bastante intranquilo.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Cuándo paso eso?-dijo sorprendida Sakura.

-Fue antes de que nacieras, hace unos 18 años aproximadamente- dijo Jiraiya interviniendo en aquella conversación. –Esto normalmente seria un secreto, mas no sería propio que no supieran toda la historia para entender la situación- dijo el peliblanco viendo a los jóvenes del equipo 7. -Como ya sabrán, Tsunade Senju fue la que introdujo a los ninja medico a los equipos shinobi, pero para el desconocimiento de muchos, hubo otra persona que abogo con ella para aquel fin. Su nombre era Dan Kato, uno de los mejores shinobi que ha tenido Konoha. El y Tsunade hicieron un gran equipo durante el transcurso de la Segunda Guerra Ninja, en donde ambos eran temidos por sus habilidades. Su relación no se limito a su campo de trabajo y pronto se volvieron muy unidos. En medio de la guerra, aquello no parecía algo prudente, pero la situación solo demostró los lazos que tenían, pues Dan fue gravemente herido en una emboscada. El logro sobrevivir gracias a los esfuerzos de Tsunade, aunque su carrera como shinobi quedo acabada por las heridas que sufrio. Fue un duro golpe para ambos, ya que el su sueño de Dato era convertirse en Hokage y el de ella, ayudarlo a cumplirlo.

-Pero eso no nos detuvo-dijo Tsunade interrumpiendo a su compañero. –Sí, el no podía ayudar a la aldea siendo un shinobi, el ayudaría a los shinobi a ayudar a la aldea. Con esto me incito a que mejorara no solo el área médica sino la académica, pues de esa forma, se estaba haciendo una gran mejora en la aldea. Yo gustosa acepte, con una única condición-dijo ella ahogando un poco la voz. –Ya había sufrido mucho cuando por poco lo pierdo en la guerra, por eso le pedí que nos casáramos, porque quería que nunca nos separáramos-dijo ella para callar, con lo que Jiraiya decidió seguir.

-No paso mucho para que Dan y Tsunade tuvieran una bella bebe llamada Kazumi, nombrada así, en honor a la hermana del Kato. La pequeña tenía la belleza de su madre y los ojos de su padre. Se esperaba mucho de ella, pues era hija de dos grandes shinobi.

-Entonces fue cuando mi famosa suerte hizo de la suyas, había apostado alto al tener una familia y el precio fue mayor de lo que espere. En el ataque del Kyubi fui solicitada para asistir a los incontables heridos que se dieron aquel día. En principio no quería hacerlo, pues prefería proteger a mi familia, pero Dan me dijo aquella vez que debía acudir a mi deber, pues eso era lo correcto. Confié en sus palabras y fui a la acción. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

-El hogar de la pareja fue destruido en uno de los ataques del zorro. El lugar quedo irreconocible y tardamos mucho para encontrar el cuerpo de Dan Kato. Kazumi que tenía unos dos años, jamás fue encontrada.

-Nunca perdonare a ese demonio por lo que hizo y mucho menos permitiré que manches la memoria de mi hija de con uno de tus experimentos-dijo Tsunade señalando a la Kazumi que estaba al lado de Orochimaru.

-Pobre Tsunade- dijo el Otokage. -Para ser una mujer tan inteligente, cometes demasiados errores.

-¿Qué balbuceas?

-Veras, tu hija era alguien que llamaba fuertemente mi atención. No solo por ser una Senju, sino porque me preguntaba qué efectos tendrían ella el hecho de que tuvieras ese famoso sello que portas en la frente. Por ello mantuve mi atención sobre tu residencia. El día del ataque del Kyubi no era exactamente el mejor momento para hacer mi movimiento, pero estando la criatura tan cerca, no pude evitar hacer mi acercamiento.

-Estas insinuando que…

-Yo llegue poco después de que el lugar fuera derribado de un coletazo del Bijuu. Pensé que había llegado demasiado tarde, pero en medio de los escombros vi como tu amado había tomado a su hija en brazos para protegerla. Considere que fue un tonto al quedarse en tal sitio y yo también lo hubiera sido, de no haber tomado a bebe que lloraba y evitado el siguiente ataque del Kyubi que termino de destrozar la casa.

-Eso quiere decir que….- dijo Tsunade en un estado shock.

-Es correcto, madre. Yo soy Kazumi Senju, tu hija-dijo severamente la rubia.

-No puede ser posible. Tiene que ser una broma retorcida de esa serpiente.

-Soy bastante realmente real y si no lo crees, entonces esta charla es completamente innecesaria-dijo la joven para abandonar el salón. Tsunade no supo cómo reaccionar, aquella situación la había tomo fuera de base.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer la semejante atrocidad de separar una madre de su hija?-dijo Hiruzen.

-Esa "nefasta" acción, salvo la vida de la pequeña. No veo porque se quejan de ello- dijo Orochimaru.

-Si tus intenciones fueran buenas hubieras devuelto a Kazumi la aldea y además te hubieras entregado por tus crímenes-dijo Jiraiya.

-Todo eso hubiera evitado que criara a mi hermosa hija.

-¿En serio, tienes tanto descaro?

-Sí, lo tengo. De otra forma no tuviéramos una conversación tan agradable como esta.

-¿Estás diciendo que has cambiado?-dijo Hiruzen.

-Es correcto. Es vergonzoso de admitir, pero la joven Kazumi cambio este frio corazón de serpiente. He de suponer que ver una vida desarrollarse me hizo ver el valor que tienen estas.

-Que gracioso. ¿Ahora me vas a decir que no sigues con tus infames experimentos?-dijo Jiraiya.

-Solo les he dado un nuevo rumbo, como Otokage tengo que establecer ciertas prioridades para mi nación-dijo para levantarse de su asiento. –Ahora si me disculpan, debo retirarme. Ha sido un día muy ajetreado.

-Esto no ha terminado.

-Espero que no-dijo el Sannin para irse con Kabuto.

-Como diría mi alumno, que problemático-dijo Kakashi para que los presentes asistieran a la declaración.

-Supongo que eso explica porque Tsunade nunca quiso enseñar su técnica a nadie. Ella hubiera querido que su hija la heredara-dijo Sakura.

-Y mira que si lo hizo- respondió Jiraiya para quedar pensativo. – _Estime bien que la cría de la serpiente de la profecía estaría relacionada con Orochimaru, pero me pregunto quienes serán los otros que la componen-_ pensó el peliblanco dirigiendo su mirada a los jóvenes del lugar. Sasuke y Sakura lo miraban preguntándose en que pensaba el anciano, que entonces se percato que faltaba cierto rubio. –Un momento, ¿Dónde está Naruto?

-Se fue poco después de que empezara su historia. Estaba demasiado inquieto y se fue sin decir nada-dijo Sasuke.

-Debemos buscarlo. No es bueno que ande solo en medio de los exámenes-dijo Asuma para indicar a su equipo que salieran del sitio.

[A las afueras de Suna]

Era de esperarse que el Uzumaki estuviera preocupado. La actitud de su hermano Menma había dejado mucho que desear y aquella ira que guardaba por su derrota debía ser vigilada para evitar que cometiera una tontería.

Desde que habían salido del estadio, Naruto rastreo cada movimiento de sus hermanos a través de Suna. En primer lugar se habían reunido con sus padres adoptivos Fugaku y Hiashi. Era fácil saber que eran ellos pues cada clan tenía una firma de Chakra distintiva que los hacía parecerse un poco entre ellos. La reunión duro algo de tiempo en donde le llamo la atención que el Chakra de Natsumi parecía algo apagado.

Los mellizos entonces salieron de la aldea en compañía de un grupo de personas que por sus firmas debían ser shinobi Hyuga y Uchiha. Le pareció muy extraño que no les acompañara Setsuna y su sensei, pero no le dio mayor importancia hasta esos momentos.

Un retorcijón en el pecho le dio una muy mala espina y aunque quería saber de qué se trataba toda la historia de esa chica Kazumi, pues tenía que admitir que era muy fuerte, decidió salir de la aldea para saber que estaban haciendo sus hermanos.

[Con Menma y Natsumi]

El Namikaze era básicamente una bomba andante. No le habían caído nada bien las quejas de Fugaku sobre su desempeño y su inhabilidad para deshacerse de Sasuke, por lo que estaba muy enfurecido y cabreado. Tanto que no le importaba en lo absoluto que Hiashi hubiera puesto en uso sello maldito de Natsumi y le hubiera dejado "desactivada" en castigo por tan humillante pelea.

En esos momentos se encontraba junto a un escuadrón de jounin y chunin bajo el cargo de Fugaku y Hiashi, el cual tenía como objetivo buscar a más criaturas como las encontradas en el Desierto Infernal para reforzar sus fuerzas para el golpe de estado que tenían planeado.

Si bien aun no sabía cómo usar los orbes que soltaban, planeaban hacer uso del Sharigan para hipnotizarlas y traerlas a Konoha.

Eventualmente el grupo llego a un cañón en medio del desierto, en donde el jinchuriki se detuvo por sentir un aroma extraño.

-¿Cuánto falta para que encontremos a las criaturas que buscamos?-dijo Menma a uno de los Hyuga del escuadrón.

-Un par de kilómetros.

-Pónganse en guardia tenemos compañía-advirtió el chico para que todos se pusieran en guardia.

-Y eso yo que pensaba que podría hacer un ataque sorpresa-dijo una voz masculina en los alrededores. –Pero que se le va a ser, de todas formas vencerles será un juego de niños-dijo un enmascarado saltando en frente del grupo.

El sujeto, que era un poco más bajo que los mellizos, estaba vestido con una larga capa negra decorada con nubes rojas. Su cara no era apreciable pues usaba una máscara con cara de un Oni sonriente.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué demonios quieres?-reclamo uno de los tres ninja Uchiha.

\- Mi identidad no importa-dijo el enmascarado. -Y que quiero es muy sencillo. Quiero al par de bigotudos que les acompañan. Acompáñeme por las buenas y prometo no sufrirán mucho.

-Ja. ¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes?-dijo Menma.

-Soy solo un portavoz de todas las personas que les odia. Han sido muy malos pequeñines y el coco ha venido a castigarlos-dijo el sujeto viendo amenazante al grupo.

-Solo eres un creído mercenario-dijo un Uchiha para luego saltar hacia el encapuchado para atacarlo con una tantō.

-No tengo nada contra ustedes, pero…-dijo el enmascarado haciendo aparecer una katana en su mano derecha. Instantes después el Uchiha recibió un fuerte corte el costado derecho de su cuerpo y cayo severamente herido. – No mostrare piedad a los que interfieran con mis planes-dijo el enmascarado viendo fijamente al Namikaze, que entonces se percato que su oponente contaba con el Sharingan en sus ojos.

Los Hyuga también se dieron cuenta de ese hecho, pero en vez que pensar que se trataba de una especie de traición hacia ellos, decidieron lanzarse a arremeter contra el intruso.

Ambos tuvieron la suficiente velocidad para abordar al encpuchado y empezar atacarlo con golpes Juken sin que este tuviera la oportunidad de evadirlos. Menma rio al ver como la pelea había llegado a su fin tan rápidamente, ese sujeto no podría hacer nada sin su Chakra.

-Esperen. No tan rápido-dijo el encapuchado mientras sus cuerpo era bombardeado por los golpes de los Hyuga, quienes se mofaron de su oponente quien parecía creer que ellos en verdad dejarían de atacarlo. –Un poco más arriba. Justo en centro de la espalda-dijo el atacado para el desconcierto de los usuarios de Byakugan.

El par entonces se alejo del enmascarado luego de haber golpeado al menos 60 de sus Tenketsus.

-Uff. Qué alivio. La espalda me estaba matando y necesita un buen tratamiento de acupuntura. Gracias por el masaje-dijo burlonamente el enmascarado liberando su Chakra para el desconcierto de los presentes.

-¿Cómo es que puedes moverte?-reclamo uno de los Hyuga.

-Son uno idiotas sin piensan que el cuerpo humano requiere Chakra para moverse. Hay otras cosas más importantes. Cosas como la electricidad presente en sus sistemas nerviosos. Un sistema que a pesar de ser impresionante no puede aguantar cosas como esto-dijo el enmascarado haciendo surgir una corriente eléctrica azul de sus manos hacia sus oponentes. – **Discharge** (Descarga)-dijo para cubrirse con un domo eléctrico que golpeo a los Hyuga y les dejo completamente inconscientes. –Ahora ¿quieren rendirse y evitar más molestias?

-No creas que nos dejaremos vencer tan fácilmente-dijo uno de los Uchiha restantes haciendo los sellos de manos necesarios para realizar un **Katon: Gran Bola de Fuego**.

-¿Por qué nunca las cosas pueden salir por la vía fácil?-dijo el encapuchado para entonces desaparecer en la nada.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Dónde está?-dijo el Uchiha buscando un rastro del intruso.

-Aquí-dijo el enmascarado asestando una patada voladora contra el desprevenido Uchiha, que fue estrellado contra una de las paredes del cañón. Con la misma velocidad apareció sobre el shinobi restante y le dio un puñetazo que le hundió en el piso. –Shinobi de utilería liquidados, ahora qué opinas sobre rendirse.

-¿Y perder la oportunidad de desquitar todo el enojo que tengo? Ni hablar-dijo Menma mientras hacía surgir su capa de Chakra. –Natsumi distráelo.

-De acuerdo-dijo la pelirroja con una voz carente de emoción.

La chica cubrió sus manos con el Chakra del Kyubi y se lanzo sobre su oponente con la intención de atacarle.

-Ok, esos golpes si se ven algo peligrosos-dijo el enmascarado evadiendo las garras de la chica con unos ágiles esquives. –Mmmmm. Hey, chicos. ¿Acaso no creen que el Chakra de esa chica se ve algo raro?-dijo el enmascarado a la nada para el desconcierto de Menma. –Entiendo, parece que mi intervención es realmente necesaria.

El Namikaze pensó que el sujeto debía estar loco y estaba hablando solo, pero no le importo mucho pues estaba a punto de sufrir a manos de uno de los ataques más poderoso de Natsumi.

 **-F** **ū** **ton: Tatsumaki Kaiten-** dijo ella para realizar el vórtice de viento cortante contra su oponente.

El enmascarado despareció antes de que el jutsu le golpeara y apareció junto a la chica en una posición que desconcertó al rubio.

-Lo siento, señorita. Pero para esta técnica necesito algo de contacto físico-dijo mientras el chico liberaba un circulo de adivinación. -2 palmas, 4 palmas- dijo el enmascarado empezando a golpear a la chica con palmadas imbuidas en electricidad. -8 palmas, 16 palmas, 32 palmas –dijo el sujeto mientras dispersaba los mismo golpes alrededor del cuerpo de la chica. – **Raiton:** **Hakke Rokujūyonshō** (Elemento Rayo: Círculo celestial, 64 puntos de adivinación)-dijo al final para liberar una última palmada sobre la Namikaze que le mando volando y le dejo inconsciente.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿¡Como es que has usado esa técnica!?-reclamo Menma.

-No es necesario que hagas mucho escándalo. Realmente no es como si estuviera golpeando Tenketsu como un Hyuga, realmente solo estoy dando golpes al azar, paralizando nervios y… ¿Por qué estoy explicándote todo esto?

-Iras tu a saber. Ahora prepárate porque te voy a despedazar-dijo Menma lanzado sobre su enemigo revestido con una capa de Chakra de Kyubi de tres colas.

-Ok, esto no será sencillo-dijo el enmascarado alistando su katana.

[Con Naruto]

Debido a la distancia que le separaba del grupo, el Uzumaki tuvo algunos problemas para dar con sus hermanos y eventualmente fue alcanzado por su equipo, quien obviamente se vio preocupado por él.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto? Sabes que no puedes dejar Suna tan de repente. Si alguien se entera, podría tomarlo como una deserción-dijo Asuma.

-Lo siento, pero tenía prisa y no pude advertirle a nadie-contesto el chico.

-Explícame cual es la situación.

-De acuerdo. Mis hermanos salieron hace un rato con un grupo de shinobi de sus clanes. No contaban con la compañía de Setsuna o Yamato, por lo que decidí seguirlo para ver que tramaban.

-Suena como algo muy serio. Lo mejor es que le advirtamos al Hokage

-Antes tengo que encontrarlos. Tengo un mal presentimiento y debo asegurarme de que no se metan en proble…

Un relámpago adorno el cielo nocturno alertando a todos los presentes. Era un hecho completamente ilógico dado que el cielo estaba despejado, por lo que se pensó que debía tratarse de algún jutsu.

Antes de que Asuma y compañía pudieran reaccionar, ya Naruto se había lanzado hacia aquel punto usando el **Shundo** para cubrir terreno rápidamente.

Un absurdo pensamiento paso por su mente diciéndolo que no tenia caso avanzar, pues ya era tarde, pero aquello no impidió que siguiera adelante.

Para cuando llego al cañón, que era evidentemente un campo de batalla por todos los destrozos presentes, pudo presenciar el final del combate o más bien masacre.

-Y luego dicen que yo soy el idiota cruel y despiadado-dijo el enmascarado sosteniendo a un muy mal herido y humeante Menma con una mano, para luego tirarlo al suelo. -¿Qué dicen? ¡Por puesto que era necesario darle una paliza! No voy a tener a este idiota consciente en mi espacio personal.

El rubio entonces vio los alrededores y vio como otras personas estaban tiradas en el suelo con heridas muy graves. Dedujo que eran los shinobi que acompañaban a Menma y Natsumi, la cual brillaba por su ausencia.

Temiendo lo peor, Naruto vio furiosamente al enmascarado y le grito para llamar su atención.

-TU-dijo furioso Naruto apretando los nudillos. -¿¡DONDE NATSUMI!?

-Está un mejor lugar-dijo el enmascarado viendo fijamente al Uzumaki. –No esperaba encontrarme contigo, pero no importa. Ahora hazme un favor y dejame terminar con mis…- el sujeto no pudo seguir pues Naruto le había golpeado con todas las fuerzas en el estomago.

[En Konoha]

Mikoto y Hisana seguían reunidas, pensando en cómo Kushina había salido de la aldea a toda velocidad. Sentían algo pena por los vigías de la puerta que recibirán toda la furia de la pelirroja en caso de tener la insensatez de intentar detenerla.

-Dime, ¿tú no estás preocupada por Sasuke y Setsuna?- pregunto Hisana.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy. Especialmente porque sé que Fugaku está por allá y podría ocurrírsele otra de sus estúpidas ideas.

-Concuerdo contigo. Ese puesto en el Consejo fue lo peor que le pudo haber ocurrido a nuestra familias-dijo la peliazul.

Mikoto ya se estaba figurando que lo mejor era regresar a su hogar cuando sintió un estruendo que sacudió toda Konoha. Las alarmas de la aldea empezaron a sonar a la posibilidad de un ataque enemigo. Lo cual no era del todo cierto.

El causante del temblor había sido un objeto que se había estrellado en el complejo Uchiha creando un cráter que destruido por completo la residencia del líder de clan

Los shinobi presentes inmediatamente se acercaron al lugar del impacto, en la búsqueda de pistas sobre lo sucedido. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando vieron que el "proyectil" en realidad era una persona de capa de negra, que se levanto tambaleante del cráter.

-Holy f***. ¿¡Cómo demonios me golpeo tan fuerte!?-dijo el enmascarado con un brazo en el estomago resentido por el intenso dolor de un puñetazo que le había roto un par de costillas.

Entonces el sujeto vio los alrededores y quedo más sorprendido.

-¿¡En serio estoy en Konoha!? Creo que han destronado a Tsunade en fuerza. Es casi como una de las hazañas de Hulk…..pero eso sería ridículo ¿Verdad? No importa ya tengo lo que quiero…..Oh maldición. Deje la otra mitad en el desierto. No me queda de otra-dijo para el enmascarado para desaparecer en el aire.

Los Uchiha quedaron bastante confusos, ¿Quién había sido esa persona que golpeo? Y más importante. ¿Cómo sobrevivió a ese impacto?

[En el desierto de Suna]

Naruto revisaba a Menma para analizar su estado de salud. Respiraba, pero todas las heridas y quemaduras en su cuerpo parecían ser demasiado para su factor de curación.

Para rematar el sitio estaba rebosante de Chakra del Kyubi. El rubio entendió que el sello de su hermano debió haber recibido un daño tremendo y ahora la bestia estaba tratando de escapar. Sakura estaba en camino, pero su domino en Fuinjutsu no era tan grande tratar de reparar el sello.

-El golpe avisa-dijo el enmascarado apareciendo y propinándole una patada a Naruto en el rostro forzándolo a apartarse de su hermano.

-Hazte un lado- dijo el rubio furioso.

-No te preocupes de él, sobrevivirá. Preocúpate más de ti. **Katon: Asedio de Bolas de Fuego** -dijo la figura para disparar desde su máscara una serie de proyectiles ígneos contra el chico.

El Uzumaki furioso correría a través de las esferas de fuego reventándolas con sus puños para el desconcierto de su enemigo.

-¡The f***!- exclamo este mientras esquivaba el golpe del rubio que hizo que la arena explotara por el fuerte impacto.

-Ok, este Naruto no es normal. Necesito esforzarme un poco-dijo el enmascarado, que con un movimiento de sus manos hizo que la arena en el aire se compactara en una docena de lanzas, las cuales fueron arrojadas hacia el Uzumaki.

Naruto entonces desello su espada de bronce y con un movimiento liberaría una ráfaga helada que detuvo los proyectiles y luego golpeo al enmascarado cubriéndolo de hielo.

-¿¡DONDE ESTA NATSUMI!?-exigió Naruto.

-Tú concéntrate en tu situación -dijo el encapuchado liberándose de la prisión helada. – **Thunderbolt** (Rayo)-dijo él liberando una corriente eléctrica azul contra el rubio.

Naruto ni se molesto en esquivar y recibió la descarga sin mayor molestia. Lo cual sorprendió a su oponente, pues este estaba seguro de haber aplicado varios millones de voltios a aquel ataque.

Pero el Uzumaki no había recibido ningún daño, de hecho el rayo se había integrado en su sistema y ahora su cuerpo estaba cubierto de chispas amarrillas.

-Oh S***. Esto no me está gustando. Tengo que apúrame-dijo el enmascarado para desaparecer y acercase a la ubicación de Menma.

Sin embargo, Naruto hizo alarde de su velocidad y le intercepto antes de que pudiera hacer otra acción. El rubio entonces asesto un tajo con su espada, que fue frenado por la katana del enmascarado.

-He de entender que no dejaras que me lleve a tu hermano tan fácilmente-dijo el encapuchado, resistiendo el embate de Naruto.

-Estas en lo correcto-contesto el rubio.

-Entonces abstente a las consecuencias. **Buso: Koka** (Armadura: Endurecimiento)-dijo el oponente Naruto, para entonces teñir su arma con una cobertura roja metalizada.

Los contendientes entonces comenzaron un furioso combate de Kenjutsu en donde cada uno ponía su máximo esfuerzo para derribar al otro.

Si bien Naruto superaba a su oponente en fuerza y velocidad, el enmascarado lo compensaba con pericia y evasión, pudiendo así evitar y contraatacar los tajos y estocadas del Uzumaki.

Naruto se sorprendió por el hecho de que su oponente pudiera pelear a tal nivel con un arma tan frágil. Fue entonces que internalizo que ya había visto algo parecido. En su batalla con el Kushala Daora, este se había revestido con una energía que aumento notablemente su resistencia.

El combate fue bastante parejo hasta que el enmascarado se teletransporto para salir del choque de armas.

-Muy bien, rizos de oro. Eres fuerte, pero no permitiré que me detengas-dijo el enemigo de Naruto para luego desaparecer del rango de detección del rubio.

-Ven aquí y pelea como un hombre-reclamo Naruto.

-Lo siento, pero me gusta pelear así-dijo el enmascarado apareciendo tras Naruto para realizar un corte.

El rubio reacciono suficiente rápido para esquivar el ataque e intentar asestar un espadazo, mas su enemigo había vuelto a desaparecer.

La combinación de su detección de Chakra y reflejos le permitieron evadir los múltiples ataques que fueron dirigidos hacia su persona, pero igual le estaba molestando lidiar con alguien que usaba en estilo "golpea y corre"

-Veamos qué tal te va con esto-dijo el enmascarado con una brillante esfera de chakra en sus manos. - **Bakuton: Ráfaga de Granadas** \- dijo para liberar desde los altos una rápida sucesión esferas de energía que fueron contra Naruto.

El Uzumaki se defendió con un movimiento de sus espada lanzaría una serie de estacas heladas que detonaron las esferas antes de que le golpearan.

El resto equipo 7 escucho y vio el resplandor de la explosión y rápidamente se aproximaron al lugar donde suponían que se encontraba Naruto y los otros que buscaban. Ellos no eran conscientes de que un encapuchado de marrón les estaba siguiendo.

-Última oportunidad. ¿Dónde está mi hermana?- dijo Naruto chocando espadas con el enmascarado.

-No es como si se parecieran mucho, pero bueno. Ella siendo recibiendo un tratamiento especial de parte de mis clones- dijo el enmascarado, que entonces evadió un espadazo que por poco le decapita. -¡No me refería a ese tipo de tratamiento!-explico entendiendo que lo dicho no había sonado muy bien.

Ambos entonces reforzaron sus espadas con Chakra Raiton y pusieron su máximo esfuerzo para imponerse el uno al otro, en donde el rubio tenía una clara ventaja sobre el enmascarado.

En eso llegarían Asuma y sus genin que inmediatamente se alertaron por la presencia de los ninja de Konoha heridos. El jounin se asusto más al ver como Menma estaba cubierto de espeso Chakra rojo a pesar de estar inconsciente.

-Esto es malo. Sakura trata de estabilizarlo-dijo el Sarutobi. -Hay que llevarlo con Jiraiya de inmediato o el Kyubi podría escapar.

El hombre entonces se dirigió hacia su alumno para ayudarlo con su enemigo, cuando fue adelantado por una figura que lo hizo a un lado como un trapo.

El encapuchado llego a donde peleaban Naruto y el enmascarado.

-Ustedes dejen de pelear de una buena vez- dijo la figura cuyo tono de voz era femenino y demasiado parecido al de uno de los presentes.

-No hasta que le derrote/ no hasta que me diga donde esta mi hermana- dijeron contendientes.

-Hombres tenían que ser- exclamo la encapuchada con fastidio para luego dar un carrera contra los combatientes mientras sacaba su propia espada.

Con el arma separo las espadas del enmascarado y Naruto, para el asombro de ambos. Luego con una gran agilidad realizo una patada giratoria que golpeo a los peleadores en los rostros y los separo una buena distancia.

Naruto quedo sorprendido por la fuerza de la recién llegada. El enmascarado también era fuerte, pero la que le golpeo lo era más.

El enmascarado por su parte, perdió el anonimato al ser su máscara destrozada por el golpe. Este resulto ser un chico que parecía ser más joven que todos presentes. Era de piel morena, cabello cortó color morado y una expresión de absoluta molestia.

La encapuchada examino detenidamente la apariencia del ex-enmascarado, pero luego centro su mirada en Naruto.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-dijo el chico.

Ella asintió la cabeza y luego se deshizo del manto, provocando que Naruto y todos los presentes abrieran ampliamente los ojos.

Se trataba de una joven de complexión delgada, pero algo fornida, que vestía una pulcra armadura de acero sobre su torso superior. Unas botas de metal que se extendían hasta por encima de sus rodillas, para luego ser seguidas de una medias rojas que llegaban a los muslos, por ultimo una falda roja terminaba de cubrir a la joven. De la misma forma, unas mangas rojas cubrían sus brazos a partir de sus antebrazos, pues su armadura se extendía hasta los codos.

Su rostro era lo que hacia la situación extraña. Era extremadamente parecido al de Sakura. El mismo cabello color rosa, que a diferencia de su compañera era largo y llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Los mismos ojos color jade, pero que se mostraban bastante serios y algo apagados. De hecho ambas tenían un Chakra muy parecido, aunque el de ella era mucho mayor.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Balderdottir. Ahora responde a mi pregunta. ¿Eres tú el hijo de Thor?-dijo la chica a Naruto.


	15. Cap 14

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 14**

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Naruto a la chica de armadura, quien tenía toda su atención.

-He sido muy clara. Te he preguntado si tú eres el hijo de Thor- le respondió "Sakura" con seriedad.

-No entiendo a que refieres.

-Es muy sencillo, ricito de oro- dijo el ex-enmascarado. -La señorita quiere saber si tú eres el hijo de dios del trueno, la fuerza y la permanente eterna. En circunstancias normales diría que ella está loca de remate, pero dado que me mandaste volando a Konoha con un puñetazo y que una de mis hermanas esta en esa onda, no puedo dudar de sus palabras.

Más que entender los hechos, Naruto reactivo su furia contra el pelimorado y en un instante lo tendría tomado de sus ropas, levantado en el aire.

-Te lo advierto, dime donde esta mi hermana.

-Sobre eso…... Volveré en un rato-dijo el usuario del Sharingan mientras desaparecía un torbellino que se formo en sus ojos. Luego un torbellino parecido se llevo a Menma para la preocupación de los presentes. –Te devolveré a tus hermanos en un rato. Nos vemos en Suna- dijo el chico para la molestia de Naruto.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta- dijo la Balderdottir.

-No sé a qué te refieres. Mi padre es Minato Namikaze-le contesto Naruto.

-Eso me parece muy difícil de creer. A mi juicio tú eres a quien busco.

-Debes estar equivocada- dijo Naruto mientras buscaba el rastro de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué clase de locura es esta? ¿Cómo es eso de que eres el hijo de un dios y como es que me estoy viendo parada allí en esas extrañas ropas?-dijo Sakura Haruno alterada.

-Tú debes ser mi contraparte de este mundo. Me alegra ver que no eres la total debilucha que esperaba- le dijo la otra Sakura.

-Gracias, supongo.

-¿Y a que debemos la presencia de tan hermosa dama?- dijo Sasuke apreciando la apariencia de la extraña.

Ella le vio con cierto escepticismo y le respondió de forma agresiva. –Nada que te incumba, Uchiha – le dijo para volver su atención a Naruto. –Por favor, necesito que me escuches…

-Volvamos a Suna. Primero tengo asegurarme que mis hermanos están bien, luego hablaremos.

-De acuerdo.

-Antes si no es mucha molestia, quisiera una mano con todos estos hombres-dijo Asuma. –Entiendo que este preocupado, Naruto, pero este también es un asunto grave.

De acuerdo, dijo el chico para entonces realizar el **Kagebushin**.

[Un rato después]

Luego de tratar los heridos y retenerlos para interrogación, los ninja de Konoha volvieron a Suna. Asuma dejo al grupo para reunirse con el Hokage y le dejo a Sasuke y Sakura la tarea de informarle sobre todo el asunto en el que estaba metido el Uzumaki.

En primer momento Naruto no sabía a dónde ir, dado que no le habían dicho donde esperar, pero entonces Naruto detecto el Chakra en la habitación de un hotel en la zona. Uno distinto al en donde se hospedaban.

Al llegar Naruto y los demás al sitio, el pelimorado les estaba esperando sentando en un sillón de la habitación. Tanto Natsumi como Menma estaban recostados en las camas del lugar, en donde el último ya no tenía todas las heridas que le habían hecho hace un rato.

-Aquí están. No tan sanos, pero si salvos. Creo que ya estamos en paz- dijo el joven del Sharingan.

-¿Por qué te los llevaste en primer lugar?-pregunto Naruto, mientras los demás se dispersaban en la sala y tomaban asiento.

-Solo un pequeño acto de caridad hacia la indefensa criatura que habitaba en ellos.

-¿Disculpa?

-Me tome la molestia de remover el Bijuu en ellos.

-¿¡Que!?-exclamo Naruto, que entonces activo sus dotes como sensor y noto como el enorme chakra que distinguía a los mellizos había bajado considerablemente. -¿Cómo lo has hecho? Tenía entendido que un jinchuriki puede morir si su Bijuu le es extraído.

-Yo también lo había oído, pero también sé que los Uzumaki tienen mayores oportunidades de sobrevivir a la extracción. Es por ello que los elegí para realizar la prueba.

-¿Y con derecho arriesgas sus vidas?

-Dudo mucho que ellos hubieran aceptado participar en mi pequeño experimento.

-¿Experimento? ¿¡Te atreviste a usar a mis hermanos como conejillos de india!?

-No sabía que eran tus hermanos. De hecho actualmente no sé quien rayos eres. La revelación de Sakura medieval me tiene algo perturbado.

-Tengo que señalar que mi ascendencia es Asgardiana-dijo la Balderdottir que no tenía una mirada agradable sobre el pelimorado.

-El diseño armadura no tiene nada de Asgardiano. Le falta mucho cuero, piel y cuernos para serlo.

-….-la chica guardo silencio ante la falta de argumentos para defenderse.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-pregunto Naruto.

-No-dijeron ambos seriamente.

-De cualquier forma. ¿Qué es lo que tú ganas liberando al Kyubi? ¿Planeas soltarlo en los exámenes chunin?

-¿Cómo porque lo haría? Mi intención es que este libre. Si lo hubiera liberado en la aldea, alguien lo podría haber capturado-dijo el moreno.

-¿Y cómo esperas que te crea?

-Solo escucha al beneficiado de mis acciones-dijo el chico apuntando al suelo y haciendo que un vórtice apareciera en el aire.

Los presentes se tensaron por la advertencia del pelimorado y se alistaron para lo que planeara, mas su rostro se mostraron muy confundidos ante lo que apareció.

 **-Maldito seas, Uchiha. Esto no es lo que acordamos** \- se quejo un zorro naranja de nueve colas, que media más o menos 30 cm.

-Para empezar el Uchiha está demás. Te advertí que el desellado no era un proceso seguro y probado. Temo que tu Chakra no se ha estabilizado bien y sigue disperso en mi dimensión.

 **-Pensé que sabias mucho sobre Fuinjutsu**

-Dije que se como destruirlos, pero en líneas generales no me llevo bien con el Fuinjutsu -se defendió el chico.

- **Y** **ustedes cuatro, son unos traidores**. **Debieron haberme advertido sobre este bastardo** \- dijo el zorro sin de apartar la mirada del joven.

 **-A nosotros no nos eches la culpa. Si te advertimos varias veces que las cosas tienden a salir mal cuando este idiota se involucra** \- dijo un cruce de pulpo y toro purpura de un tamaño bastante reducido que apareció encima del hombro del pelimorado para la confusión de muchos de los presentes.

 **-¡TODO SE PONE MUY LOCO!** -dijo un tanuki de arena que apareció en el otro hombro, haciendo que el Uchiha y la Haruno tuvieran que asegurarse que no estaban en un Genjutsu.

-Pensé en que habíamos acordado en que no saldrían en presencia de otras personas-dijo el pelimorado.

 **-¿Y PERDERNO DE LA FIESTA?**

-¿Pueden explicarme de una vez que rayos sucede?- exigió Naruto dando un pisotón que estremeció el hotel.

 **-De** **acuerdo, creo deberías saberlo. Solo no tumbes el lugar** -dijo el zorro. – **Esta demás presentarme. Yo soy el gran Kyubi.**

- **ESA PARTE, COMO QUE ESTA DEMÁS** \- dijo burlonamente el tanuki.

El zorro ignoro aquella molestia y siguió su explicación. - **He estado atrapado los últimos años en los cuerpos de esos bastardos que llamas hermanos.**

-En donde seguramente has influido en horrible personalidad- señalo la Haruno.

 **-Ni hablar, yo debo haber tenido el peor encierro de la historia. Ese bastardo de Minato Namikaze hizo un total desastre sellándome. Si vas a sellar algo en dos partes se tiene que hacer todo de una vez, no en varios pasos.**

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Sasuke.

 **-Su Hokage hizo una estúpida división. Mi Chakra fue partido en dos partes y puesto en los gemelos. Mi alma estaba destinada a ir con Naruto, pero el Shinigami se negó a hacerlo.**

-¿Por qué?

- **No lo sé con exactitud. El detalle es que a la vista de ello, el bastardo dividió mi alma y me puso en los gemelos, sin siquiera tener la decencia de afinar bien los sellos. Esto derivo a que mi Chakra quedara separado de mi conciencia, por eso lo gemelos tenían tanto acceso a mi fuerza.**

-Entendido. Ha quedado muy claro que tú eres uno de los mayores afectados en este embrollo. ¿Cómo es que terminaste aliándote con el tipo de Chakra vomitivo-dijo Naruto al pelimorado.

-Tengo una baja autoestima ¿sabes?- respondió el aludido.

 **-Hace unas cuantas horas el idiota me contacto y me hablo de sus planes. Evidentemente sospeche, pero deseaba mucho salir de ese par de creídos. Me repugna pensar que viví con ellos tantos años-** dijo el Kyubi.

-Y antes que preguntes. Puedo comunicarme con los Bijuu, es así como los localice en pleno desierto-dijo el pelimorado.

-Cuesta creer que liberaste a una criatura que es considerada un monstruo solo por un gesto de generosidad-dijo Sasuke.

-Siendo sincero. Estaba muy aburrido y quería un reto.

-¿Tanto para atacar a varios miembros del clan Uchiha?-dijo molesto Sasuke.

-Sí, pero no sientas mal por ellos. Eran malas personas.

-No es por apoyarlo, pero no creo que ellos tuvieran buenas intenciones si se toma en cuenta que el sensei se vio muy preocupado por su presencia-dijo la Haruno.

-Ustedes determinaran si eran buenos o no, lo único que sé es que **esos tipos fueron llamados por Hiashi y Fugaku como apoyo para los bastardados en un estúpido intento de matar a unos de eso raros lagartos.**

-Disculpa, ¿de qué tipo de lagartos estamos hablando?-dijo el pelimorado.

-No es algo que te importe-dijo Naruto. -Ahora dime ¿por qué desapareciste a Natsumi?-dijo Naruto.

-Uno: Era mas cómodo trabajar en mi dimensión. Dos: Fue para salvarla de tu hermano.

-¿Salvarla?

-El parecía saber cómo funciona el Sharingan, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces intento matarla para elevar su poder.

-No tiene sentido. Ni siquiera él sería capaz de hacer tal cosa-dijo Naruto, entonces cayendo en cuenta en los hechos.

No se había equivocado al pensar que Menma era uno de los protagonistas de su visión. El detalle era que él era una de las víctimas, no el perpetrador del ataque como temía. En parte se tranquilizo al ver que tal premonición no había pasado a mayores, pero igual estaba incomodo con la idea de que habían lastimado a sus hermanos.

-¿Quién sabe? El poder del Mangekyo Sharingan es muy tentador.

-Entonces debemos asumir que tu si mataste a un ser querido. El jutsu espacio-tiempo que usas es el **Kamui** , ¿verdad? Una técnica que solo puede usada si se tiene el Mangekyo-dijo Sakura Balderdottir.

-Pero el solo muestra el Sharingan-comento Sasuke.

-A veces mi corazón puede ser un trozo de hielo, pero aun no he llegado al punto de matar a lo que amo. Mi doujutsu lo conseguí a través de otros medios que prefiero no recodar. Sobre como uso el **Kamui** sin el Mangekyo, bien, he conseguido una gran maestría sobre la técnica.

- **Me pesa decirlo, pero incluso este sujeto no tiene el alma tan negra como la tiene Menma** -dijo el Kyubi. – **Es casi comparable con la de Hiashi y su gente**.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo el rubio.

 **-Natsumi no es tan madura como su hermano y no era muy participe de las costumbres de los Hyuga. Por eso le pusieron una especie de sello maldito para mantenerle a raya.**

-¿¡Un sello maldito!? ¿Te estas refiriendo al sello que le ponen al Bokke?

 **-Sí. Pero el de ella estaba diseñado para restringir sus emociones.**

-¡Esos malnacidos! Se van enterar-exclamo Naruto poniéndose cada vez ponía mas furioso.

Los del equipo 7 temían que Naruto hiciera una rabieta que destrozara la ciudad, pero no contaban con el repentino estruendo que se oyó en el exterior.

Fue el pelimorado quien se acerco a una ventana y reviso el exterior, para luego mostrar una cara de asombro a los presentes.

-Tal vez quieran ver esto-dijo el moreno.

Sakura y Sasuke fueron los que atendieron al llamado y vieron como los cielos de Suna estaban cubiertos con una gruesa capa de nubes negras.

-¿¡Que rayos es esto!? ¡Cuando salimos no ni una nube en el cielo!-dijo la Haruno.

-¿No las habían notado? Su presencia es responsabilidad de Thorson-explico la otra Sakura viendo a Naruto. –No es de extrañar que las tormentas respondan a la ira que él siente en estos momentos.

-Agradezco profundamente ser resistente a la electricidad-dijo el pelimorado pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si su batalla con Naruto hubiera llegado más lejos.

 **-** Me causamucho revuelola tranquilidad con la que tomas toda esta información.Debo decir que no me das buena espina.

-Sí. Eso es lo que usualmente dicen de mí.

-Disculpa, no quiero sonar como entrometido, pero creo deberías exponer tu historia lo más pronto posible-dijo Sasuke a la pelirrosa con armadura. -Ellos hicieron un gran alboroto en el desierto y ya los shinobi de Suna deben estar investigando. Sin mencionar que alguien podría detectar al Kyubi.

- **No te preocupes por ello. Mi chakra no se ha concentrado como se debe y difícilmente alguien me notara** -dijo el zorro.

-De cualquier forma temo que el Uchiha tiene razón. Seré directa contigo, Naruto. Yo soy la hija del dios Balder Odinson y he estado buscándote a ti, el hijo de Thor, para que me ayudes a alcanzar la dimensión a la que pertenezco.

-Creo que voy a necesitar que te expliques mejor. Para empezar dime ¿cómo es que era tan parecida a Sakura?- le contesto Naruto.

-De acuerdo. Yo vine de otra dimensión. Un mundo alterno que se diferencia de este solo por pequeños detalles.

-¿¡Estás hablando en serio!? –expreso Sakura Haruno. -¿Cómo es posible que existan otros mundos?

-Así como hay un mundo de los vivos y uno de los muertos. Existe un sinfín de realidades que están separadas entre sí-dijo interviniendo el pelimorado. -Lo que dice Balderdottir es verdad. Doy fe de ello.

-Gracias-dijo la chica de armadura con cierta aspereza. -Es cierto que cada mundo están separados, pero hay formas de atravesar las barreras. No sé el cómo, pero nuestros padres Thor y Balder dieron con estos mundos "shinobi" y, bueno, nos tuvieron.

-Allí habría una gran inconsistencia-dijo la Haruno volviendo a interrumpir. –Estoy bastante segura que mis padres son Kizashi Haruno y Mebuki Haruno. Tú no podrías ser yo.

-La respuesta es bastante sencilla-dijo el moreno. -La razón es que… De hecho ella tiene mucha razón. ¿Cómo demonios es que teniendo diferentes padres diferentes siguen siendo "Sakura" y "Naruto"? No tiene sentido. Es ilógico-empezó a balbucear el moreno, para que luego todos dejaran de prestarle atención.

-Saltémonos todo ese asunto-dijo Naruto. Para él las cosas quedaban más claras con cada palabra.

Sus visiones no solo cubrían el futuro, también podían alcanzar otros mundos. Eso explicaba cómo es que sus técnicas resultaban muy diferentes al Ninjutsu.

-Dime ¿cómo es que llegaste a este mundo?

-Una anciana me ayudo a llegar a este mundo. No me dio muchas pistas sobre su identidad, pero tenía unos ojos parecidos a los tuyos.

- **Eso no puede una causalidad** -dijo el pulpo-toro sobre el moreno.

 **-Ya lo creo-** dijo el Kyubi. – **Sin embargo, me parece raro que pa…-** entonces el zorro fue callado por una masa de arena.

 **-¡GUARDA SILENCIO!-** dijo el tanuki con su escandaloso tono de voz.

Demás estaba decir que el zorro se molesto mucho por la acción.

-Esas mascotas cosas son muy curiosas. ¿Qué son?-dijo la Haruno.

 **-¿¡MASCOTAS!?-** reclamaron los mencionados muy ofendidos.

-Ellos no son tal cosa. Son Bijuu como el amargado de aquí-dijo el pelimorado.

-Un momento. ¡Estas diciéndome que eres el jinchuriki de dos Bijuu!-dijo la chica de armadura.

-De hecho yo cuento cuatro-dijo Naruto.

-Jinchuriki no es la palabra correcta. Ellos son fragmentos de mi Chakra que tomaron la personalidad de los originales.

-Entonces tengo que asumir que tú también eres de otro mundo.

-Eso es completamente cierto.

-Si bien eso me crea suspicacia, debo decir que es oportuno-dijo la Balderdottir. –La razón de mi presencia es que necesito de la ayuda de Thorson para alcanzar Asgard. Mi hogar.

-Dificulto mucho que exista un Asgard en este mundo.

-Ciertamente en esta dimensión no existen los Nueves Reinos, pero la anciana me dijo que la mejor forma de alcanzarlos era con la ayuda del hijo de Thor. Se supone que el tiene la habilidad de pasar otros mundos.

-Wow. Si ese es el caso, me alegro de haber venido aquí. Yo también quisiera una mano para llegar a un destino en particular.

-Tú y yo necesitamos discutir algunos asuntos, embustero-dijo la chica amenazantemente.

-Admito que no soy alguien muy honesto, pero todo lo que he dicho es verdad.

-Sé lo que digo.

-Resuelvan sus diferencias luego-dijo Naruto viendo al par. –Temo decir que no tengo tal habilidad. Si puedo observar otras realidades, pero mis poderes no van más allá. Otro asunto que me gustaría que me respondieran es porque razón él que dice ser mi padre me abandono a mí y mi madre. No porque sea un dios, tiene el derecho de hacer todo lo que se la gana.

-De hecho eso es justamente lo que suelen hacer los suyos-dijo el moreno en tono sarcástico.

-Los Asgardianos son muy respetuosos con sus parejas-aclaro la Baldedottir. -Mi padre Balder me cuido hasta los 10 años y siempre fue leal a la memoria de mi madre.

 **-** Pues si toda tú historia es cierta. Thor abandono a mi madre mucho antes de que naciera. Ella siempre me ha dicho que Minato Namikaze es mi padre-dijo Naruto.

-No dudes del dios del trueno. Mi padre no me abandono por voluntad propia. De por si el responsabilizaba a su hermano menor de su viaje a mi mundo origen.

-¿Entonces Thor es el hermano menor de Balder?

-No. Me refiero a otro de sus hermanos. Uno que ni siquiera debería ser digno de tal titulo. Me refiero al dios de las mentiras, Loki.

-Sí. Eso suena como algo que haría ese sujeto. He escuchado que una vez transformo a Thor en un sapo.

-Eso me lleva a mi siguiente pregunta. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, extraño?

-Night Thunder.

-¿Disculpa?

-Tengo que proteger mi identidad secreta, señorita. ¿Para qué crees que era la máscara que rompiste?

-Pero si estas mostrando tu rostro-dijo Sasuke resaltando aquel error.

-Detalles.

-Detalles que dicen mucho de tu identidad. Tus ojos me dicen que eres un Uchiha, un clan cuya infamia perfectamente pudieron atraer a alguien que tengo en mente.

-¿Qué rayos estas insinuado?

-¿Qué tanto sabes sobre tus progenitores? ¿Son las personas que piensas que son?

-…-la cara del pelimorado paso a una de completa sorpresa, que fue seguida por una de preocupación.

 **-Esto definitivamente no lo vi venir** -comento el pulpo-toro.

-No, no, no. Eso no tiene sentido…Bueno, de hecho une muchas incógnitas….Solo para aclararme las cosas. ¿De qué Loki estamos hablando?

-De aquel que es hijo de los gigantes de hielo y fue acogido por la misericordia de Odin, padre de todos-empezó la chica de armadura. -El embustero que engañado y atacado su hogar en innumerables ocasión. El que….

-Ok. No es necesaria tanta teatralidad. Solo quiero saber si las habilidades de ese sujeto incluyen la transformación.

-Es su mayor característica. Desde una simple mosca hasta la peor de las bestias-señalo con mucho énfasis la chica.

-No hables muy alto, señorita. No querrás saber en qué se transformo ese sujeto para tratar con mi madre-dijo el moreno poniendo de pie.-Yo me retiro. Tengo muchas cosas que pensar y posiblemente necesite de ayuda profesional para asimilar todo este asunto-dijo Night Thunder para desaparecer en el aire.

-Por fin. Pensaba que no iba a poder deshacerme de él-dijo la Balderdottir suspirando.

-¿Entonces tu le mentiste?-dijo Naruto.

-No. Mi padre me advirtió sobre la posibilidad de que otros Asgardianos sufrieran su mismo destino y dado que se me dijo sobre tu existencia, inmediatamente tuve que asumir que me toparía con ese embustero.

-No sé qué es lo que esperas de él, pero al menos ha hecho algo útil.

-¿A qué te refieres, Naruto? –dijo Sasuke.

-Si mis hermanos ya no son los jinchuriki eso significa que no serán vistos como armas por los del Consejo.

- **Ciertamente es lo más probable** -dijo el Kyubi, aun presente.

-¿Y qué será de ti?

 **-Eso una buena pregunta. Tengo que recuperar mi Chakra y no puedo simplemente salir por la puerta.**

Entonces el pelimorado apareció repentinamente en la habitación. –Lo siento, ya sentía que se me estaba olvidando algo-dijo antes de desaparecer llevándose al zorro.

-Tal vez este errada con mis apreciaciones. Ese chico es demasiado idiota como para el ser hijo de Loki- añadió la Balderdottir, poniéndose de pie. –Ahora lo mejor es que me retire. Supongo que te dado demasiada información que procesar y tal vez necesites hablar con tu progenitora.

-Es lo mejor-contesto Naruto.

La Balderdottir entonces se acerco a la ventana de la habitación y salió por ella, no sin antes tornarse completamente invisible.

-¿Cómo lo ha hecho?-pregunto Sasuke sorprendido por el acto de la chica.

-He de suponer que ella debe tener su propio abanico de habilidades-dijo el rubio.

\- Con que el hijo de dios. Eso hace que me haga muchas preguntas-dijo la Haruno.

-Ya me estaba figurando que había una razón especial por la que era diferente, aunque de ninguna forma me imagine que era algo de ese nivel.

-¿Entonces crees todo lo que te dijeron? Es decir, ni siquiera se molestaron en hablar de dioses que conozcamos como el Shinigami o Kami-sama.

-Hay muchas culturas en el continente que siguen a diferentes deidades. No puedo decir si todas son reales, pero en las últimas semanas han pasado muchas cosas que nos obligan a abrir nuestra percepción de la realidad.

-Piensas que este asunto tiene que ver con los monstruos con los que hemos peleado-dijo Sasuke.

-No. Ellos se hubieran referido a nosotros con esos raros nombres de Asura e Indra.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Y qué piensan al respecto?

-¿Disculpa?

-Estoy seguro que están muy desconcertados.

-Es imposible no estarlo. Pero supongo que eso explica porque eres tan fuerte y porque siempre tienes esa disposición para ayudar a los demás-dijo Sakura.

-Me gustaría pensar que eso parte de mi propia personalidad. No podemos dejar que nuestros progenitores dicten nuestra forma de ser. Solo toma de ejemplo a Sasuke. Estoy seguro que si él hubiera seguido el modelo de los Uchiha hubiera sido alguien completamente despreciable.

-No sé porque eso no sonó como un cumplido-dijo el pelinegro. –Cambiando de tema. Mencionaron que eres el hijo del dios del trueno y la fuerza. Ya hemos visto la parte de la fuerza, pero aparte de tu dominio del Raiton, no es hemos visto una buena prueba de tu dominio sobre el trueno.

-Mi madre siempre se vio estresada cuando usaba ese elemento y ahora que vi a ese sujeto lanzado rayos, creo que ya entiendo su preocupación-dijo el rubio entonces cerrando los ojos para concentrarse.

No tenía la intención de acumular Chakra y darle propiedades Raiton como solía hacerlo normalmente. Quería sentir la electricidad presente en ambiente y tratar de controlarla.

El repentino trueno que cayó en la aldea fue suficiente prueba para los jóvenes de que Naruto en verdad tenia control sobre el trueno, pues la energía eléctrica de la aldea fue cortada por unos segundos.

-Wow. Esto es sorprendente y muy vigorizante-dijo Naruto.

-¿Vigorizante? ¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Sakura.

-Es difícil de explicar. Es como si usar mis poderes fuera una necesidad.

-Mientras no llegues al punto de algunos psicópatas que dicen necesitar matar para vivir, supongo que lo tuyo es tolerable.

-Nunca llegare a ese punto.

Poco después el equipo 7 abandonó el establecimiento y fueron a su hotel, llevando a los mellizos aun inconscientes. En el camino se toparon con una pelinegra muy alterada que andaba junto a Yamato.

–Chicos, tenemos un serio problema. Menma y Natusmi han desaparecido….-Setsuna entonces quedo muda al ver al par a las espaldas de Naruto y Sasuke.

-No se preocupen por ellos-le contesto Naruto. –La prioridad es dar con Hiashi y Fugaku. Ellos tienen cosas que responder.

[Más tarde]

Hiruzen maldijo mucho esa noche. Pensaba que su mayor preocupación debía ser la reunión de su ex-alumno, que ahora era el Otokage y el "padre" de la que pudo ser una de las mejores kunoichi de Konoha. Sin embargo, ahora tenía un problema más gordo entre manos.

Los de Suna le habían presentado una queja por una supuesta intrusión de shinobi de Konoha en su aldea. Hiruzen no sabía nada al respecto, dado que todos los jounin se encontraban con él en caso de que el encuentro con Orochimaru se tornara violento.

Demás está decir que no le gusto nada que Asuma le notificara que se trataban de miembros del clan Uchiha y el Hyuga.

Los miembros de Consejo trataron de negar toda responsabilidad, pero eso no evito que palidecieran en extremos cuando recibieron la noticia de que los mellizos habían sido despojados del Kyubi.

Hiruzen no se estreso tanto, pues él mismo estaba considerando la idea de sacarles al Bijuu con sus propias manos. Sin embargo, no podía celebrarlo mucho, ya que resultaba muy negativo que eso ocurriera en territorio enemigo. Cualquier ninja sensor en Suna podría darse cuenta de que Konoha había perdido su mayor baza.

Lo cierto era que Hiashi y Fugaku estaban intentado difamar a Naruto e intentando de acusarle de traición al cohesionar con el enemigo para la extracción del Kyubi.

-Esa es la única explicación, Hiruzen- dijo el jefe Uchiha. –Ese demonio debe haber hecho tratos con otra aldea para hacer un golpe de estado.

-Es una posibilidad, pero hay algo que no me queda claro. ¿Dónde entran tus hombres? No me has dado una explicación lógica del porque de su presencia-dijo el Sandaime.

-Ellos eran parte de mis guardaespaldas-dijo dudosamente Fugaku.

-¿Y qué momento me pediste una autorización para ello?

-Nosotros no la necesitamos.

-Por supuesto que la necesitan. Una cosa es que puedan tomar decisiones por su cuenta y otra cosa es que dirijan a mis fuerzas ninja. Pues aun cuando eres el líder de tu clan, ellos primero son ninja de Konoha y me deben responde ante mí. El Hokage.

-Ok. Puede que nos hayamos saltado una norma, pero no cambia los hechos- respondió agresivamente Hiashi.

-Es interesante que lo menciones-dijo el Sarutobi. -Ha llegado a mis oídos que pusiste un sello maldito en Natsumi Namikaze, algo que estaba fuera de cualquier parámetro establecido para que tú la adoptaras.

-¡Son mentiras! No hay pruebas de eso.

-¿¡QUE EL HIZO QUE!?- dijo una mujer en tono de ultratumba.

-¡Kushina-san! ¿Q-que haces aquí?- dijo el Hokage con una voz entre cortada con el miedo.

La mujer entro en la sala con su cabello dividido en nueve mechones ondeando en un aura demoniaca, que asustaba a los presentes que eran el equipo 7, el Hokage, el Consejo y Tsunade.

-Vine a ver los exámenes. Salí esta mañana de Konoha.

-Es enserio. Pero si toma al menos tres días en llegar a Suna desde Konoha-dijo Hiruzen.

-Me apresure al sentir que hijos estaban en peligro. Ahora me interesa saber que hizo ese bastardo a mi Natsumi.

-Yo no he hecho nada. Son solo mentiras de ese demonio.

-Vamos a dejar algo en claro, pedazo de mierda. Ya me canse estupidez. Su soberana mentira de que mi hijo tiene el alma del Kyubi llega a su fin en este instante. Y te lo pregunto una vez más. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?

-No tienes pruebas de que hayamos hecho algo- le dijo Fugaku.

-Entonces ustedes revelaran todo por cuenta propia- dijo la pelirroja para que unas cadenas de chakra se manifestaran en techo de la sala, para luego colgar y restringir completamente los movimientos del Uchiha y el Hyuga. –Ahora tienen dos opciones, o hablan o les meto una cadena por donde no llega el sol.

-No puedes hacer esto, somos del consejo, estamos por encima de ti y tu patético clan-le reclamo Hiashi ahogándose con las ataduras.

-Mencione que puedo hacer que mis cadenas tengan espinas-dijo ella mientras levantaba dichos objetos que relucían una filosas esquirlas.

-¿Saben qué? Tengo una memoria demasiado buena como para quedarme aquí. Así que yo me voy-dijo Naruto para salir de la sala.

-Eso es lo mejor, cariño- le respondió Kushina.

-Me cae mal Fugaku, pero no quiero traumas en mi cabeza-dijo Sasuke para también irse para ser seguido por Sakura y su sensei.

-Yo también creo que me retiro-dijo Tsunade.

-Usted no va a ninguna parte. Tanto usted como el resto de las calacas que se encuentran en la habitación serán testigos de lo que pasara si escucho de nuevo otra queja injustificada contra Naruto Uzumaki.

[A la mañana siguiente]

El equipo 7 se encontraba en el estadio esperando el comienzo de la siguiente etapa del examen, a pesar de los inconvenientes nocturno se dejo competir a Konoha. Lo que sería ideal para Hiruzen, que necesitaba que su aldea diera una demostración de fuerza ajena al Kyubi y le permitirá borrar ciertas imágenes de su cabeza.

El Consejo de Konoha había quedado completamente disuelto al encontrarse que estaban planeando un golpe de estado contra su persona.

Tenían planeado usar a Natsumi para asesinarlo y luego Fugaku iba a tomar el puesto de Hokage con Menma como respaldo. Se encontró que el Uchiha también planeaba matar a sus dos hijos biológicos para aumentar el poder del ex-jinchuriki rubio.

Si bien todo apuntaba a que Menma también era participe del plan, Kushina abogo en su defensa y culpo a Fugaku de ser el responsable de su comportamiento. El Sarutobi determino que eso se determinaría una vez que los mellizos despertaran.

La extracción del Bijuu los había dejado casi en coma, debido a la severa alteración en su sistema de Chakra. Tsunade le aseguro a la madre que ellos no se encontraban en peligro. A diferencia de cuando a la pelirroja se lo extrajeron, el proceso no había sido nada violento.

Naruto había optado por no hablar con Kushina sobre el asunto de su padre, pues prefería no darle más preocupaciones. Ella se encontraba muy feliz ante la posibilidad de que podría por fin poner los mellizos en buen camino y no quería arruinarle el momento.

El chico estaba esperando porque el Kazekage diera las indicaciones para la prueba cuando de repente sintió como era jalado del hombro por una enorme fuerza.

De un momento a otro se encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido. Era casi completamente oscuro y solo se podían apreciar el suelo formado por cientos pilares de roca de forma cuadrada que ser perdían en el horizonte.

-Disculpa la invitación tan agitada, pero quería hablar algo contigo en privad-dijo una voz a la espaldas de Naruto.

-Eres tú de nuevo- respondió el rubio observando a sus espaldas a Night Thunder. -¿Qué quieres?

-Principalmente satisfacer mi curiosidad. Veras, no pude evitar notar que tienes unos ojos muy particulares.

-Presumo que son por el asunto de que soy el hijo de un dios.

-No creo que sea por esa razón. Ya he visto ojos como esos y para mi solo significan problemas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que se cómo has conseguido esa espada de hielo que tienes. Déjame adivinar, te enfrentaste con un una bestia cuyo poder parecía desafiar la lógica.

-Algo así.

-¿Dónde?

-En el bosque de la muerte.

-Es decir que lo hiciste en este mundo-dijo el moreno viéndose preocupado.

-¿En qué otro lo haría?-dijo Naruto confuso.

-Bien. Supongo que debo compartir un montón de cosas contigo. De lo contrario puede que el continente sea completamente arrasado.


	16. Cap 15

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 15**

La tercera fase estaba a punto de dar inicio y los primeros participantes ya estaban en el área de combate. Consistiría en un combate grupal entre los miembros de cada equipo genin. Se conservaban las mismas reglas de la anterior fase para ganar, se debía incapacitar a los oponentes o hacer que se rindieran.

El equipo 7 de Konoha se enfrentaría contra el equipo 2 de Oto, en donde Dosu, Zaku y su tercer miembro, Kin, se mostraban muy confiados ante Naruto y sus compañeros. La chica de aquel equipo no contaba con una armadura vistosa, solo con unos guanteletes metálicos que tenían cada uno, dos tubos de tamaño reducido, en donde el Uzumaki ya tenía una idea de cuál era su utilidad en base a sus visiones.

-Entonces jugamos primero o los aplastamos de una-dijo Zaku a sus compañeros.

-Lo segundo. El Otokage pidió una fuerte demostración de fuerza. No debe quedar ninguno en pie-le dijo Dosu.

-Lamentaran haber mandado a esos mocosos-dijo Kin.

-Ustedes manténgase detrás de mí y levanten una fuerte defensa- dijo Naruto a sus compañeros.

-Hey no te estés creyendo mucho por lo que te dijeron-le dijo Sasuke.

-Es que esos tipos usan bastante metal y quisiera probar unas nuevas técnicas-dijo el chico con una sonrisa de confianza.

El Uchiha y la Haruno tragaron nerviosos, las cosas que hacia el chico cuando sonreía de esa forma, nunca eran seguras.

Era desconocido para el equipo 7 que Dosu los estaba escuchando en ese momento desde el otro extremo del campo, pues su oído había sido entrenado para ser bastante sensible y percibir con eficacia su entorno. El hombre se molesto mucho por el hecho que el rubio les estaba subestimando.

A la voz del examinador, el equipo de Oto se puso en guardia, mientras que Sakura y Sasuke se ubicaron cerca de las paredes de la arena, a las espaldas de Naruto.

-Kin deja a ser insolente como un colador- ordeno Dosu a su compañera.

-De acuerdo- la kunoichi del sonido entonces tomo en sus manos aquellos artefactos que portaba y los apunto hacia el rubio.

Aquellas cosas eran básicamente unas pistolas de clavos. Un invento que había sido desarrollado en Oto con la finalidad de tener una forma de lanzar proyectiles con una potencia y cadencia mayor a la que podría hacer el brazo de un shinobi promedio.

Si bien la idea original era disparar kunai o sebon, los primero resultaron ser difíciles de ajustar a los prototipos, que por necesidad debían ser pequeños y los últimos eran muy frágiles como para aguantar la presión a la que serian puestas.

Varillas de metal de punta afilada fue la solución a ese problema. La fuerza del proyectil venia de un mecanismo activado por chakra Raiton que le daba la potencia suficiente como para atravesar arboles y rocas sin problemas, lo que hacía que no hubieran una defensa posible ante aquel instrumento letal, ya que ni siquiera esquivar era una opción pues el proyectil iba demasiado rápido como para que una persona normal pudiera reaccionar.

-Muere-dijo Kin para accionar su artefacto que empezó a descargar una furiosa ráfaga de clavos contra Naruto.

Los presentes no daban credibilidad a la velocidad a la que iban aquellos proyectiles, pero pronto empezarían a cuestionarse de la eficacia del arma de la kunoichi.

La razón era que Naruto estaba recibiendo de lleno aquella de clavos de clavos sin el menor daño. El rubio estaba más bien sintiendo cosquillas mientras los proyectiles rebotaban sobre su piel.

Decir que los shinobi de Oto estaban espantados, era decir poco. Ellos sabían que incluso un bloque de hierro cedía luego de ser expuesto a una ráfaga de los clavos reforzados por el Chakra Raiton. Kin no dudo en descargar toda su munición para cerciorarse de que no estaba haciendo algo mal.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Exactamente de que esta hecho Naruto para aguantar tal ataque-se preguntó Sakura?

-Debe ser de algo más fuerte del acero-contesto Sasuke.

-En realidad ese no es el caso. El no es un androide ni nada por el estilo-dijo "Night Thunder", quien estaba en unos asientos que estaban muy cerca de la arena. No tenía su capa negra de nubes rojas, sino una camisa manga larga con igual decoración junto a un pantalón completamente negro, con lo que pasaba por un espectador más.

-Entonces explícame porque es tan resistente-dijo Sakura.

-Los tejidos de ricitos de oro son varias veces más densos que los de un humano normal. Todo lo que tú tienes de músculos en tu cuerpo, él lo tiene en un solo brazo.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Ciertamente es algo raro, pero yo también soy ejemplo de eso, así que sé de lo que hablo.

-Tal vez tenga razón, Sakura-dijo Sasuke. –Solo recuerda esa misión de hace unos meses en la que salimos de la aldea. Teníamos que cruzar un puente colgante para llegar a nuestro objetivo y aunque nosotros y Asuma pudimos cruzarlo sin problemas, Naruto casi se cae porque los tablones de madera colapsaron.

-Yo debo pesar como unos 130 Kg, solo imagínense cuanto debe pesar su amigo-comento el pelimorado, a lo que el par del equipo 7 se pusieron algo nerviosos. Significaba que llevar a Naruto era una tarea muy difícil.

-Esto…Tienes una idea de que tan fuerte es Naruto-pregunto la Haruno.

-Es algo difícil de determinar sin el equipo adecuado, pero tomando en cuenta la distancia que hay entre Suna y Konoha, el tiempo de vuelo de mi persona y las siete costillas rotas con las que termine. Mmmm, su fuerza debe oscilar entre las 70 y 80 toneladas.

-¿¡D-disculpa!?

-Que ricitos de oro puede levantar sin sudar al menos 80 toneladas. Ahora si se esfuerza o se enfada puede llegar a las 100.

-¡100 toneladas! ¡Acaso no hay un límite!

-No creo que seas la indicada para decir algo al respecto. Técnicas como el **Sello Fuerza de un Centenar** tienen la capacidad de alcanzar tales niveles de fuerza por un breve periodo de tiempo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes sobre esa técnica?

-Ehhhh-entonces el moreno hizo como si se pusiera un cierre en la boca.

-Una última cosa-dijo Sasuke- ¿Cómo es que los clavos no le hicieron daño? Por lo que veo deben tener un poder de penetración muy alto.

-No puede herir a un incendio con una fosforo. Es ridículo pensar que un Raiton de ese nivel le va a lastimar.

Volviendo a la batalla, Zaku inmediatamente abandono su puesto para realizar su ofensiva y evitar que luego fueran regañados por un pésimo desempeño.

-¡Espera, Zaku! Tenemos que ajustar nuestra estrategia-advirtió Dosu, que como era obvio escucho la conversación que mantenía el equipo 7 al otro lado de la arena.

-No te preocupes. Ese maldito debe estar usando alguna técnica para engañarnos- le contesto su compañero, quien entonces se puso a un lado de Naruto y apunto ambos brazos hacia él. -Comete esto. **Onda Viento Cortante** -dijo el pelinegro mientras usaba los cañones de sus brazos para soltar una ráfaga de viento a alta velocidad, que combinaba una ráfaga sónica con Chakra Fūton.

Esta vez Naruto esquivo haciéndose a un lado y cargo hacia Zaku para darle un limpio derechazo. El ninja de Oto entonces hizo uso de los conductos implantados en sus piernas, los cuales le permitían moverse a gran velocidad gracias al mismo mecanismo de sus brazos.

La combinación de los mecanismos le permitía al pelinegro una gran maniobrabilidad, la cual uso para dar un salto y luego impulsarse sobre Naruto para darle una potente patada en la cabeza.

Zaku puso la suficiente fuerza al golpe como para decapitar a su oponente. Eso hubiera conseguido en otras condiciones, pero en esos momentos solo consiguió la completa fractura de los huesos de su pierna derecha.

Incluso con la armadura protectora que llevaba, su ataque sobre Naruto fue el equivalente a chocar con un poste de metal a 100 kilómetros por hora.

Hasta Naruto se sintió mal al ver como el shinobi cayó enfrente de él chillando por su extremidad rota.

Dosu se encontraba en completo shock por el hecho de que las estrategias compañeros habían sido dejadas en ridículo sin que su oponente se hubiera esforzado un poco.

Entonces se dio un golpe mental y en vez de hacer lo más sensato y rendirse, se dispuso a activar su **Taladro Ultrasónico** contra su oponente, a la espera de causarle daño.

Esta vez sus estimaciones fueron acertadas y Naruto tuvo que llevarse las manos a los oídos para evitar el chillido provocado por el arma.

Sasuke y Sakura se vieron también afectados por el ataque sónico, pero no tanto como el pelimorado que estaba cerca de ellos.

-¿¡Que rayos ese ataque!?-dijo Sasuke.

-Son ondas ultrasónicas. Especialmente efectivas contra personas con sentidos sensibles-dijo el moreno molesto con el estridente sonido.

-Ja. Resulta que no eres tan resistente, mocoso-se burlo Dosu ante la eficacia de su ataque.

Sin embargo, su alegría fue corta, pues Naruto se recompuso un poco y realizo un **Shundo** para acercarse al hombre vendado. Acto seguido el rubio le tomo del brazo que sostenía el arma sonora y sin mediar palabras, la aplasto y le daño irremediablemente.

Luego el Uzumaki dio un pequeño golpe con su dedo índice al estomago de Dosu, lo que le mando a volar contra una pared.

Su armadura mitigo el impacto, pero igualmente Dosu se vio bastante dañado por el sorpresivo golpe.

-¡Maldición! Ese sujeto no es normal-dijo Kin ayudado a su compañero a recomponerse.

-Es un hecho, pero no podemos rendirnos. No nos queda otra opción que usar nuestra arma secreta-dijo el vendado.

-¡Pero podríamos quedar en el rango del ataque!

-De todas formas no nos conviene fallar-dijo el hombre apuntando su otro brazo hacia Naruto.

Unas chispas salieron de las uniones del medio del antebrazo de Dosu y luego este salió literalmente volando contra el rubio como si se tratara de un cohete.

Naruto comprendió que no era un ataque que podía esquivar o resistir sin poner en riesgo a las personas presentes. Por ello decidió acudir a una de las habilidades de las que le había hablado "Night Thunder".

- **Shinra Tensei** (Empuje Divino)- entonces Naruto se rodeo de un domo de chispas azules que le envolvió por completo.

Tanto Zaku como el proyectil fueron jalados por una fuerza hacia el rubio, para luego ser violentamente repelidos en diferentes direcciones. El ninja de Oto fue a dar con sus compañeros y el cohete fue dirigido hacia el cielo.

Segundos después una tremenda explosión adorno los cielos del estadio, dejando a muchos temerosos con la pregunta de qué hubiera pasado si aquello hubiera sucedió en la arena de batalla. En efecto, aquel proyectil estaba destinado para áreas grandes y abiertas, no para lugares como un estadio.

-Eres un idiota. Esa cosa pudo haber herido a alguien- reclamo Naruto a los ninja de Oto que estaban completamente perplejos por la demostración de habilidades de su oponente. Lo mismo sucedería con el resto de los observadores de la pelea.

-Es ridículo ¿Qué demonios eres tú?-dijo Dosu.

-Es un secreto- Naruto entonces empezó a alistar un pequeña esfera azul entre sus manos y la lanzo contra sus oponentes. – **Chibaku Tensei** (Devastación Planetaria).

La esfera avanzo emitiendo rayos eléctricos, los cuales hicieron que Dosu empezara a sentir como era jalado por una extraña fuerza. Lo mismo le ocurrió con Kin y Zaku que trataron inútilmente de escapar del ataque, pero la atracción era demasiada como para poder combatirla.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Naruto hizo que la esfera luego se elevara y jalara a los shinobi con ella. Finalmente hizo que la técnica saliera del estadio, provocando que los ninjas involuntariamente también abandonaran el encuentro.

-No sé si sentirme molesta porque no dejo de lado de nuevo o insignificante por esa muestra de poder-dijo Sakura.

-Sí y a la luz de los hechos, hoy duele más- le respondió el Uchiha.

-No le puedo culpar de sentirse así, ya que pudieron ver el poder del **Camino Deva-** les dijo "Night Thunder".

-¿Cómo es que Naruto obtuvo tanto poder de su padre?

-No. Eso no tiene nada que ver con él. O al menos eso creo, ya que no se supone que su amigo tenga poderes electromagnéticos-dijo el chico dejando intrigados a los otros dos.

Una vez que el resultado encuentro fue decidido, el equipo 7 fue a las gradas para observar el siguiente encuentro. Sin embargo, este había pasado a segundo plano dado que todas las aldeas, con excepción de Konoha, ahora tenían su atención sobre el "mocoso" que había derrotado al equipo de Oto, uno de los favoritos para aprobar, sin problema alguno.

Las técnicas que uso era prueba de que aquellos ojos que portaba eran un Kekkei Genkai. La cuestión ahora era saber cuál era todo poder que escondía el chico.

-En verdad eres fuerte- le dijo Sakura Balderdottir a Naruto, una vez que este llego a un asiento en las gradas.

-Eso no ha sido nada. Estoy seguro que otros como yo son igual de fuertes- le respondió el Uzumaki.

-…-Sakura no respondió, lo que llamo la atención del chico.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No.

-Es que te ves incomoda.

-Es solo tu impresión. No te preocupes- le respondió ella con un tono que le indicaba al chico que mentía. – ¿Ya hablaste con tu madre?

-Aun no. Ha estado ocupada. ¿Tienes prisas?

-Quisiera llegar a Asgard cuanto antes, pero soportare esperar un poco más.

Ambos jóvenes entonces procedieron a observar el combate entre Oto e Iwa.

Kurotsuchi comenzó el combate sin ningún tipo de miramientos, usando el **Yoton: Rocas de** **Lava** para atacar a Kazumi y sus compañeros con meteoritos ardientes.

La rubia contraataco usando un **Suiton: Cuerno de Agua** el cual colapso los proyectiles antes de que les alcanzaran.

A la vista de que tenían que contraatacar con fiereza, Tayuya activo lo que ella llamo **Sello Maldito,** el cual cubrió su cuerpo con un patrón de líneas cuadriculado y aumento exponencialmente su fuerza y velocidad.

Con esa técnica cargo contra Akatsuchi y le golpeo con una violenta patada. No obstante, el ninja de Iwa estaba preparado y se sustituyo con un **Bushin de Barro** , que le permitió atrapar a la chica.

Otro de los miembros de Oto era un chico llamado Kidomaru, cuya mayor características era el tener dos pares de extra de brazos, los cuales usaba para manipular un arco que usaba flechas doradas.

Los proyectiles eran muy resistentes, pero aun no eran rivales para los constructos explosivos de Deidara, que además parecían contar con vida propia.

Kazumi ignoro las dificultades de su equipo y se centro en la jinchuriki de Iwa, sabía que si le derrotaba su equipo tendría mayores oportunidades de vencer.

Sin meditarlo mucho, la rubia se lanzo con un puñetazo reforzado con Chakra sobre Kurotsuchi, quien respondió con un golpe explosivo. Los ataques hicieron temblar la arena, mientras ninguna de las chicas daba su brazo a torcer.

-Sera interesante pelear contra cualquiera de ellas-comento Naruto viendo la fuerza de ambas kunoichi.

-No estás planteándote ir enserio contra ellas, ¿verdad?-dijo Sakura Haruno.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?

-Eso mismo digo-dijo la contraparte de la pelirrosa. –No porque seamos mujeres significa que no merezcamos un combate digno.

-Opino lo mismo, pero….

Independientemente de los pensamientos de la Haruno, el combate en la arena se desarrollaba con mucha intensidad. Al menos hasta que un repentino temblor sacudió el lugar.

No se trataba de uno como el provocado por un intenso golpe. Era algo que estaba en el interior de la tierra, en un punto donde nadie podría percibirlo.

El suelo de la arena se sacudió violentamente y de la nada surgió una criatura de cuatro metros de altura y al menos 6 de largo. Se trataba de un reptil alado de piel completamente negra, el cual se veía muy enfadado pues exhalaba con tanta vehemencia que parecía escupir humo. Su cola de martillo y dos afilados cuernos eran al parecer sus mayores armas, pero de todas formas nadie espero una acción de la bestia para empezar a escapar de estadio.

-¿¡Es enserio!? ¿¡Otro dragón!?-dijo Sasuke.

-Eso no es un dragón, es una wyvern voladora-señalo el pelimorado. –Para ser específicos es una Black Diablos.

-¿¡Disculpa!? ¿¡Esa cosa es hembra!?-dijo Sasuke.

-Amigo, esa la representación más realística de una mujer en sus días-dijo con cierta seriedad el chico, mientras recibía duras miradas de las Sakura que se sintieron bien con el comentario.

Sin embargo, Sasuke entendió muy bien la referencia pues el largo grito que emitió la Black Diablos por poco le dejo sordo, justo como cuando trataba de discutir con su hermana durante su periodo.

-Ja. ¿Con que esos son los famosos dragones?-dijo Ay mientras se quitaba su abrigo. –He visto cosas más temibles en el patio de mi casa.

-Brother ¿planeas pelear con ellos?-dijo Killer Bee.

-¡Por supuesto! Todos los demás Kage han demostrado ser unos lloricas y voy a enseñarles como deben ser tratados los problemas-dijo el Raikage para cubrirse de una densa capa de Chakra Raiton. Se trataba de la famosa **Raiton no Yoroi** que había desarrollado el Sandaime Raikage.

A la vez que los genin en la arena abandonaban el sitio por órdenes del examinador, Ay ingreso al lugar para enfrentar a la cornuda criatura.

-¡ **ELBOW**! (Codazo)-grito el orgulloso hombre mientras de lanzaba con un codazo.

El golpe nunca llego pues fue sorpresivamente interceptado por otro Diablos que salió de la nada y protegió a su aparente compañera.

Ese Diablos era diferente. Primero era de color arena y un aura purpura le cubría dándole una apariencia mucho más amenazante.

-Oh oh-expreso "Night Thunder" viendo atentamente a la bestia.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Sasuke.

-Problemas. Es la primera que veo que un monstruo desarrolle el virus de cólera.

-Nosotros no. Ya habíamos visto a un dragón con características así-explico Sakura.

-Por favor denme detalles.

Naruto iba a intervenir en la pelea, pero primero quería ver cuál era el poder de un Kage como Ay. Para su desgracia, el chico quedo algo decepcionado.

Era verdad que el Raikage contaba con un mortal Nintaijutsu como lo era la **Raiton no Yoroi** , pero este se vio frenado por la dura piel de Diablos que no se inmuto cuando recibió un puñetazo del Raikage.

La Black Diablos ejecuto una veloz carga contra el moreno, que realizo un relampagueante esquive y evadió por completo. La wyvern entonces se enterró en la arena y desapareció de la vista de los presentes.

Segundos después la criatura salió violentamente de por debajo de Ay, quien pudo hacerse a un lado antes de ser perforado.

-En serio creen que pueden vencer con trucos tan baratos. ¡Soy el Yondaime Raikage! ¡No me subestimen!

Parecía que los tres contendientes estaban muy parejos entre sí y que ninguno podría contra el otro, por lo que fue muy sorpresivo cuando una esfera de energía purpura cayó de repente sobre Ay, envolviéndole en una explosión purpura oscuro.

-¡Brother!-exclamo Bee preocupado por el estado de su hermano.

Al disiparse el humo, los ninja aun presentes en el estadio vieron como el Raikage se encontraba completamente inconsciente en el suelo.

El responsable era una tercera criatura que descendió sobre la arena. Era más pequeña que los Diablos, pero no por ello menos intimidante, pues era de un color purpura bordeando el negro y estaba cubierto de una bruma similar. Este era un dragón, pues era cuadrúpedo y contaba con un par de alas en su espalda que le cubrían como una capa.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-dijo la Haruno.

-Es un Gore Magala y el portador de virus de cólera-dijo el pelimorado, quien no se veía nada feliz luego de haber escuchado sobre el enfrentamiento del equipo 7 con el Kushala Daora.

-Sabes mucho al respecto. ¿Tienes algún tipo de responsabilidad sobre esto?-dijo Sakura Balderdottir.

-En lo absoluto. Es solo que tengo muchos años de experiencia enfrentando a monstruos como ellos, aunque debo decir que esos se ven mucho más fuertes.

-No importa. Debemos acabarlos aquí, antes de que salgan y hagan un desastre en la aldea-dijo Naruto.

-Como desees. Sugiero que se concentren en los cornudos. Sasuke bien puede encargarse el solo del Gore Magala. Son sumamente débiles al fuego.

-Lo siento, pero puedo hacer tal cosa-dijo el Uchiha con cierta molestia.

-¿Por qué? Una bola de fuego bien medida y presto. Flambage di Gore Magala. No hay forma de fallar.

-Tengo problemas con ese elemento.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo un Uchiha puede tener problemas con el Katon?

-No es algo que debamos discutir en este momento. Enfréntalo tú, si le conoces también-dijo Naruto.

-¿Eh? ¿Quien dijo que pelearía?-dijo el moreno sentándose en un asiento y haciendo aparecer una bolsa de frituras. -Yo me quedo aquí viendo el espectáculo.

El Uzumaki entonces no hizo más preguntas, solo le dio jalón al chico y le lanzo a la arena en medio del trió de monstruos.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?-reclamo el moreno poniéndose de pie.

-Hasta ahora eres el único que ha logrado aguantar uno de mis golpes. Quiero comprobar si fue verdad y no un truco-dijo el rubio.

-¿¡Qué clase de excusa es esa!?

Mientras tanto en las gradas, los Kage y shinobi que se habían quedado en el estadio, veían expectantes la escena. Aun cuando era un peligro quedarse, no iban a perder la oportunidad de ver a aquellas criaturas en acción.

-¿¡Y yo porque tengo que abstenerme de pelear!?-reclamo Kurotsuchi.

-En primer lugar esto es un asunto de Suna. Segundo, es más inteligente ver cuáles son las habilidades de nuestro enemigo sin inmiscuir las nuestras-dijo Onoki.

-¿Acaso no debemos ir por Raikage-sama?-dijo Samui a su jounin.

-Debemos esperar. Si hacemos una mala jugada esos cuernos nos van a ensartar-dijo Killer Bee.

-¿Padre, que haremos?-dijo Kazumi a Orochimaru.

-Observar como es obvio-dijo el Sannin.

-Kazekage-sama, esperamos su orden para atacar-dijo un jounin de Suna a Rasa.

-No hagan ningún movimiento por ahora. Ya vieron lo que paso al Raikage y es mejor que nos centremos en cuidar que esas cosas no salgan del estadio.

-¿Qué estará planeado, Naruto? No es momento para ponerse a jugar-dijo Hiruzen.

-Ni idea. Han no me han platicado bien sobre el incidente de anoche-le contesto Asuma.

 **-(¿Y este de donde salió?)-** rugió la Black Diablos a los otros dos.

 **-(Ni idea, pero tiene un olor como el de Indra. Aunque es algo pútrido diría yo)** -le contesto el Gore Magala.

 **-(¿¡Que importa!? Solo derrotémosle para poder pelear con Asura)-** reclamo el Diablos.

 **-(Coincido. Aplastemos a ese enano)-** dijo su compañera.

-Genial. Y siguen hablando. Es un hecho que mi psicosis ha empeorado en los últimos años-dijo pelimorado muy estresado.

El primero en atacar fue la Black Diablos que realizo un carga hacia el chico que se teletransporto para quedar en el aire.

-Siempre he detestado las batallas de arena así que terminare esto rápido-dijo el chico mientras empezaba a reunir un remolino de nieve en su mano, que luego se compacto en una especie de cristal. – **Hyoton: Frio Polar** -dijo para lanzar una estrella de hielo contra la criatura que estaba debajo de él.

La Black Diablos fue instantáneamente congelada y sin necesidad de otro golpe, ella colapso en un montículo de nieve con un orbe negro encima.

El ataque causo una fuerte ráfaga de frio que envolvió el estadio, haciendo que muchos titiritaran. Las excepciones fueron Naruto, Sakura Balderdottir y por su puesto la Mizukage.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿¡Porque ese mocoso puede usar tal Kekkei Genkai!?-reclamo Mei.

Naruto en vez de verse asombrado, solo se ocupo de estudiar muy bien los cambios en el Chakra del moreno.

 **-(¡Maldito! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?)-** reclamo el Diablos.

-Los modales no son lo mío-dijo el chico.

La criatura marrón entonces se enterró en el suelo y desapareció de la vista de todos.

-Necesitaras más que eso si quieres….-entonces el chico tuvo que parar su charla y evadir los ataques de aliento del Gore Magala, que fueron disparados en una ráfaga hacia su persona.

- **Katon: Asedio de Bolas de Fuego** -dijo "Night Thunder" para tomar aire y exhalar una rápida sucesión de esferas ígneas.

Las virulentas cargas del Gore explotaron violentamente sobre la arena por las llamas y le cubrieron de humo. La visibilidad era nula y eso jugo en contra del pelimorado, que luego fue casi sorprendido por el Diablos que salió de la tierra con carga de salto.

- **Kamui-** dijo mientras desaparecía en un torbellino para evadir a embestida de la criatura.

-¡Oye! ¡Deja de pelear tan cobardemente! –reclamo Naruto, dado que le fastidiaban los oponentes que usaban en el estilo "golpea y corre".

-¿¡Como que cobardemente!? ¿¡Acaso quieres que quede como un kebab en esos cuernos!?-dijo el chico mientras evadía otros disparos del Gore.

Entonces para el desconcierto de los observadores, el Diablos colapso y cayó rendido en el suelo.

-¿Por qué cayo? En ningún momento le golpeo-dijo Sasuke confuso.

-Está ocurriendo lo mismo que con el Kushala Daora-dijo Naruto, quien entonces vio como la criatura se envolvió en bruma purpura. Tras un estallido de esta bruma, el Diablo se levanto con una coloración purpura.

-Creo que debí acabar con esta batalla mucho más rápido-dijo "Night Thunder" viendo como la criatura con cuernos realizaba un carga mucho más violenta que las anteriores. – **Hyoton: Metralla de Falanges** -dijo el chico para disparar de sus manos una rápida sucesión de pequeños proyectiles de hielo.

Estos rebotaron sobre la piel del Diablos y no detuvieron para nada su avance, que termino con una fuerte embestida contra el chico. Este se las arreglo para no ser directamente ensartado, pero igual quedo atrapado en el espacio entre los cuernos, para luego ser golpeado contra una pared del estadio.

La embestida fue suficiente para hacer temblar el lugar, demostrando la fuerza de la criatura, que no dio un solo golpe, ya que se encargo de estrellar a su presa varias veces contra la roca.

-Ese sujeto ya debe ser puré-dijo Sakura Haruno no deseosa de ver como había quedado el chico.

-No lo creo-le contesto Naruto.

Un repentino y brutal corte a uno de sus cuernos obligo al Diablos a retroceder, el causante el moreno que hizo aparecer su katana y dirigió un contraataque que le permitió escapar de su prisión.

 **-(Entonces parece has domado esa fuerza, imitador)-** dijo la criatura.

-Tomo años, pero puedo decir que si lo he logrado-dijo el chico sosteniendo su arma, la cual había tomado una coloración metalizada de color rojo.

El Diablos asesto un cabezazo contra el chico, el cual fue bloqueado por un tajo de la katana del moreno. Luego la bestia se dio la espada y le golpeo con su cola de martillo.

El ataque fue de nuevo bloqueado, pero esta vez logro hacer retroceder a "Night Thuder" debido a la fuerza imprimida. El Diablos entonces aprovecho y realizo una nueva carga contra su oponente que se encontraba aparentemente vulnerable.

-Acabare contigo de una vez. **Ittoryu: First Song** (Estilo de una Espada: Primera Canción)-dijo para desaparecer y realizar una multitud de cortes sobre el Diablos, los cuales soltaron chispas eléctricas.

La cubierta purpura del Diablos entonces desaprecio y este cayo lamentándose en el suelo con su color arena original.

-Entonces tu estado Apex es vulnerable al Haki. Tomare nota de eso. **Hyoton: Frio Polar** -dijo para lanzar una estrella igual que la anterior y derrotar su oponente.

 **-(Estas metiéndote en asuntos que no te conciernen, imitador)-** reclamo el monstruo restante.

-Ciertamente no es mi pelea, pero qué más da. Me divierte pelear- le contesto el pelimorado.

 **-(Entonces veamos qué te parece esto)-** dijo el Gore Magala para emprender vuelo y emitir un estremecedor rugido.

No parecía ser del tipo que usaba para intimidar, más bien parecía un llamado.

-No tengo un buen presentimiento de esto-dijo Naruto para entonces notar como Sasuke y Sakura eran cubiertos por un aura morada. –¡Hey! ¿Qué les sucede?

Sus compañeros no respondieron y repentinamente se abalanzaron sobre la arena mientras activaban sus armas.

Ellos no fueron los únicos afectados por la acción, debido a que el Raikage se levanto con la misma bruma purpura. Los tres no mostraban ninguna emoción en su rostro y despedían la misma presión que en su momento ejerció el Diablos.

-¡Oh F***! ¿¡Acaso esto se puede poner peor!?-dijo el pelimorado viendo a los aparentes zombis.

Instantes después, Menma y Natsumi llegaron a la arena portando las mismas características de los otros.

-Naruto, una mano por favor-dijo el chico mordiéndose la lengua por hablador.

El rubio no lo dudo dos veces y acudió a la arena solucionar el embrollo que se había armado.


	17. Cap 16

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 16**

-A menos que tengan un avanzado factor de curación, ¡QUIERO QUE TODOS TENGAN SU CULO FUERA DE ESTE LUGAR EN ESTE INSTANTE!-reclamo "Night Thunder" mientras mantenía un combate espadas con un Killer Bee y una Samui que eran afectados por el mismo virus de cólera que usaba el Gore Magala para controlar a peligroso numero de ninjas.

El par había ingresado a la arena para ver qué pasaba con su líder y terminaron recibiendo el ataque de aliento del dragón negro, convirtiéndose ellos también en unos "zombis".

Los demás presentes decidieron no contradecir al chico e inmediatamente abandonaron el lugar, no deseosos de ver a más de un Kage controlado por la criatura.

-Hey, cabeza de uva. ¿Qué es todo esto?-dijo Naruto reteniendo al Raikage y Menma, que eran los más peligrosos de los shinobi controlados.

-¿¡Como c*** me has llamado!?

-No voy a llamarte Night Thunder. Suena completamente ridículo-cuestiono el rubio.

-Grrrrr-exclamo el moreno mientras esquivaba la danza de espadas que ejecutaba el jinchuriki del Hachibi. –Sinceramente no se que les sucede. El Gore Magala produce una agente llamado virus de cólera que vuelve a los demás monstruos muy agresivos y algo más fuertes. Se supone que solo debilita el sistema inmunológico humano, pero parece que nuestro oponente puede hacer más cosas con él.

-¡No nos interesa que es! ¡Di como se detiene!-dijo Sakura Balderdottir que se ocupaba de Sasuke, Sakura y Natsumi.

El chico del grupo tenía la suficiente coordinación para disparar sus flechas de hielo a la chica de armadura quien hizo uso de espada para deshacerse de los proyectiles.

Inmediatamente la usaría del Byakugan realizo un **Kaiten** para desequilibrar a pelirrosa, para que luego la otra Sakura le golpeara con un puñetazo helado.

La Balderdottir logro librarse gracias a un intenso fulgor de luz que broto de su espada, que le permitió retroceder.

 **-Doton: Choque de Pilares** -dijo la chica dando un pisotón al suelo que hizo que tres columnas de tierras surgieran por debajo de sus oponentes.

La Haruno y Natsumi fueron golpeadas, pero Sasuke logro predecir el ataque y usar la columna para impulsarse al aire. Allí disparo sus proyectiles contra la Balderdottir, quien se cubrió con su brazo.

-¡Habla ahora, Lokison! Puedo vencer con facilidad a estas personas, pero les lastimaría innecesariamente-dijo la chica de armadura.

-Aun no me caso con tu teoría, así que prefiero que no me llames así-dijo el pelimorado.

-Si te puedes comunicar con esos dragones es porque posees el All Tongue. Eso es signo inequívoco de que tienes algo de sangre Asgardiana. Ahora habla.

-No me simpatizas-cuestiono pelimorado suspirando. –Como ya dije, no tengo idea de cómo sacarles de su estado. Usualmente solo se mata a su portador y ya, pero no creo que quieras que ese sea el caso.

-Evidentemente-dijo Naruto. -Mmmm…. ¿Por qué no simplemente vencemos a ese dragón y ya?-

-De alguna forma el debe estar controlándoles, así que si puede que funcione.

-Entonces solo hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo-dijo Naruto para convocar su espada y lanzar una oleada de bolas de hielo hacia Ay y Menma.

Para su sorpresa, ambos oponentes esquivaron sus proyectiles y se las ingeniaron para golpearle. El Namikaze con un **Rasengan** y el Raikage con un puñetazo revestido en Raiton.

Naruto pudo resistir la ráfaga de Chakra que provocaba el Rasengan, pero el golpe de Ay fue suficiente para mandarle lejos.

-¡Rayos! Eso ha dolido, pero ¿cómo?-dijo el rubio.

Cuando "Night Thunder" vio que sus oponentes revestían sus armas con una capa metalizada negra, entendió cual era respuesta.

-El virus les está dando la habilidad de usar **Haki**.

-¿ **Haki**?-dijeron Sakura y Naruto.

-Es una habilidad que se basa en el uso de la fuerza de voluntad de la persona. En líneas generales permite fortalecer las técnicas físicas del usuario y detectar la presencia de otros seres vivos.

-Suena como algo genial-dijo el rubio.

-Es un dolor de culo aprenderlo, pero vale la pena.

-¿Entonces estas diciéndonos que ellos pueden herirnos?-dijo la Balderdottir.

-Mmmmmm, si. Temo que ellos pueden atravesar nuestras defensas.

Para la suerte de los jóvenes, ellos no tuvieron que averiguarlo.

Menma y Natsumi estaban siendo cuidados por una persona y evidente ella no se quedo quieta cuando vio a los jóvenes salir de la habitación como si fueran sonámbulos.

- **Hijutsu: Cepo de Cadenas de Diamantina** -dijo Kushina mientras hacía aparecer unas prisiones de hechas de cadenas, las cuales atraparon a todos los ninja "zombificados".

-Buen tino, madre. Necesitábamos detenerlos-dijo Naruto a la pelirroja.

-Agradezco tus palabras, pero sino es mucha molestia puedes explicarme ¿¡QUE RAYOS ES TODO ESTO!?-dijo alterada la mujer. –Tus hermanos empezaron a actuar muy extraño y aun no deberían someterse al estrés de una batalla.

-Es una historia muy larga.

-¡Necesito explicaciones!- entonces la pelirroja vio con extrañeza el hecho de que estaba sujetando a la compañeras de su hijo, cuando esta estaba tambien al lado de este. Esto….. ¿Porque hay dos Sakura?

-Es complicado.

Cuando el Raikage y Killer Bee se liberaron de sus ataduras, la mujer entendió que no era momento para hablar. Sin embargo, ella no fue atacada por el par, pues un par de manos esqueléticas de color negro apresaron nuevamente a los ninja de Kumo.

-El **Susanoo** detendrán a estos dos, pero no podre hacerlo mucho tiempo sin hacerles daño-dijo el pelimorado.

-Yo intentare probar algo. Mantennos cubiertos-dijo la chica de armadura.

-De acuerdo-dijo Naruto para entonces encarar al Gore Magala que aun volaba sobre el campo.

Una andanada de esferas de virus fue el recibimiento que el rubio tuvo mientras se acercaba al dragón oscuro. Cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros, el Gore exhalo su aliento virulento que el chico esquivo haciendo un salto con giro sobre la criatura.

-Lo siento, Sasuke, pero quería aprender esta técnica. **Katon: Dragón de Fuego** -dijo el Uzumaki para exhalar un potente proyectil de ígneo sobre el Gore.

La bruma que cubría a la bestia era muy inflamable, por lo que esta resultaba extremadamente débil al fuego.

Como un cometa en llamas, el Gore Magala cayó en el suelo lamentándose por las quemaduras.

-No es nada personal, pero no puedes usar a mis compañeros y hermanos como marionetas-dijo Naruto.

 **-(Discúlpame si mi táctica te ha ofendido, pero mi tarea es justamente evitar que siempre dependas de tus aliados)**

-¿Qué?

-(Ese es tu defecto, Asura)-dijo el Gore recomponiéndose. -(Y mi misión es incitarte que pelees con tu propio poder)-dijo la bestia mientras empezaba a brillar.

-¿Estos es un chiste, verdad?-dijo "Night Thunder" viendo la escena.

El Gore Magala entonces se envolvió en un fulgor que encegueció a todos, para cuando pudieron recuperar la vista vieron como la bestia había aumentado su tamaño y había tomado una coloración entre blanco y dorado. Ahora sus alas estaban completamente desplegadas y un par de cuernos adornaban su cabeza.

-¿Qué le acaba de pasar a ese dragón?-pregunto Kushina.

-Podemos decir que evoluciono. Ahora es un Shagaru Magala, un f****** dragón anciano-contesto el pelimorado.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Entonces el cielo se ennegreció y la arena empezó a cubrirse con focos de luz lila.

-Que ahora puede hacer cosas como esas. ¡Salgamos de aquí!-dijo el chico transportando a todos, excepto Naruto y el Shagaru, a su dimensión.

-Te has vuelto más fuerte, pero eso no cambia las cosas. **Katon: Dragón de Fuego-** dijo el chico exhalando ráfagas ígneas a su oponente.

El Shagaru Magala respondió dando un pisotón que levanto picos de rocas enfrente suyo, permitiéndole protegerse del jutsu de Naruto. Luego ejecuto una embestida hacia Naruto.

El chico esquivo, pero una de las "minas" del dragón le sorprendió y le arropo con una severa explosión.

-Nada mal, pero necesitara más que eso para vencerme- entonces Naruto invoco una nueva arma.

Se trataba de un martillo de guerra de composición ósea, que era básicamente una enorme espina de marfil unida a una vara vendada de metal, de un metro de altura.

Esa era el arma que había conseguido gracias al orbe del Odibatorasu y su poder residía en su masivo peso, el cual era de aproximadamente media tonelada.

El Shagaru Magala no se vio intimidado y desato una cadena de explosiones sobre el rubio, quien uso la misma táctica de su oponente para defenderse. Un martillazo que levanto una columna de arena que le protegió de la explosión.

Al colapsar el constructo, el chico arrojo un martillazo sobre su oponente con la suficiente potencia para hacerle retroceder. Acto seguido, le dio una cuantas vueltas al arma y dio un golpe a la tierra que levanto estacas de arena debajo del dragón hiriéndole gravemente.

Tras un grito de ira, el dragón se elevo en el aire y rugió fuertemente, llenando el campo de combate de explosiones.

Un **Kokuo Shundo** saco al Uzumaki del lugar y le puso cerca de su oponente. Allí dio un martillazo al dragón y le mando al suelo al tiempo que también le lanzaba un **Katon: Gran Bola de Fuego**.

Sabía que no era una técnica muy potente, pero el tamaño de las flamas era ideal para que luego usara un **F** **ū** **ton: Palma de Viento Violento** para crear un torbellino ígneo.

Antes de que este se disipara, Naruto se dispuso a culminar el encuentro con una patada en caída sobre la cabeza del Shagaru Magala logrando romper sus cuernos y haciendo que este se hundiera en suelo, completamente derrotado.

-Finalmente, todo acabo.

[Al día siguiente]

La eliminación del portador del virus de cólera y una excelente labor de curación por parte de Sakura Balderdottir ayudaron a que los afectados por el Shagaru Magala se recuperaran sin secuelas muy graves.

Los mellizos tendrían que pasar una temporada extra en observación debido al repentino evento. Sakura y Sasuke se sentían mal por los problemas causados, pero sin duda el mayor consternado por la situación era el Raikage que solicito una reunión con todos los Kage y los algunos shinobi de Konoha.

-¿En serio es necesario esto?-dijo Naruto, quien estaba molesto por la cancelación de examen chunin. Al final el evento le resulto divertido, pero le incomodaba la idea de tener que pasar por todas las pruebas de nuevo.

-¡Así es, mocoso!-dijo Ay golpeando la mesa. Demás estaba decir que estaba envuelto en vendas por todas las heridas recibidas. –Tú y el Hokage tienen que explicarnos cómo es que tú derrotaste a esa criatura. Ya los vigías de Suna nos hablaron sobre el desenlace de la batalla y a mi parecer tus habilidades no corresponden para nada con las de un genin.

-Entreno mucho, eso es todo lo que te diré.

-¡No bromees conmigo, mocoso!

-Cálmese, Raikage- dijo Hiruzen. -Es verdad que le debemos informar de ciertos hechos, pero no conseguirá nada si mantiene esa actitud.

-Yo también espero respuestas-dijo Onoki. –Específicamente, tengo que preguntar, ¿el por qué ese muchacho fue visto con un Akatsuki?

-¿Acaso no son esas las fuerza de elite de Ame?-dijo Rasa sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre.

-No sé a quién se refieren- respondió Naruto.

-Ese sujeto que colaboro contigo en la batalla. Ese atuendo negro con nubes rojas es el rasgo definitorio de ese grupo- aclaro el Tsuchikage.

-Oh. Te refieres al cabeza de uva. El no dijo nada sobre pertenecer a un grupo.

-No vengas con esa mentira-reclamo Ay. –El que te aliaras a un ninja de una aldea extrajera y la tropa que se coló en Suna anoche son suficientes pruebas para pensar que Konoha tenía planeado un complot contra nosotros-dijo Ay.

-Para empezar, los shinobi que ingresaron sin permiso en Suna son un problema de nuestra aldea que ya fue solventado y por ende no es de tu interés-le respondió Hiruzen en tono autoritario. –En cuanto al sujeto de Akatsuki, no tengo ningún conocimiento de él. Yo también espero saber cuál es el papel en este asunto.

-Yo puedo responder a eso-dijo una voz apareciendo en la sala y alertando a los Kage y sus guardaespaldas. Este no era otro que el pelimorado en cuestión que había llegado al lugar con un plato de comida en sus manos. –Espero que no les moleste si como mientras hablamos. Me entere que aquí venden shawarmas y en serio que estaba muriendo por uno- dijo el joven dándole una mordida al sándwich. –Wow estos son mejores que los New York- dijo el chico disfrutando del plato haciendo que los presentes le vieran con extrañeza, aunque A solo se enfureció más por el descaro del recién llegado.

-¿Quién eres mocoso y que haces aquí?-dijo el Raikage.

-Mi nombre es Night Thunder y vine porque estaba algo aburrido. Supuse que una reunión de Kage sería un lugar entretenido.

-¿En serio crees que es momento de bromear? – le advirtió Onoki. –¿Di cuál es tu relación con Akatsuki y Ame?

-No relación con ninguna aldea. Esto es solo un atuendo que llevo porque creo que va a juego a con mi nombre. Es difícil hacer un disfraz decente en este sitio, así que me tengo que conformar con este atuendo.

-¿En serio crees que nos tragaremos eso?

-No espero nada. Yo solo estoy de paso.

-Es algo difícil de creer cuando pudimos contemplar que tienes un gran conocimiento sobre las criaturas que nos atacaron-dijo Hiruzen.

-Es verdad. Sin embargo, no tengo nada que ver con ellas. En realidad me gustaría estar lo más alejado de ellas que pueda.

-Compartimos el mismo pensamiento. Me gustaría que mi aldea no recibiera la visita de ninguna de esas criaturas y quisiera que me ayudaras a conseguirlo.

-Mmmmmm. Supongo que podría colaborar. Una persona como usted me hizo un favor hace años y nunca tuve la oportunidad de retribuírselo. ¿Qué desea?

-Para empezar explícanos con detalles que son esas criaturas.

-No hace falta que sea especifico. Esos monstruos pueden compararse con un tipo de bestia que todos en esta sala deben conocer muy bien.

Todos en el lugar quedaron en silencio meditando la respuesta y fue el Tsuchikage el primero en internalizarla.

-¿Estás diciendo que esas cosas son Bijuu?-dijo Onoki sorprendido.

-No completamente, pero si comparten algunas de su esencia. Son construcciones de Chakra con un gran albedrio.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices?- reclamo Shibuki. –Dos de mis ninjas perecieron tras ser devorados por una de esas bestias.

-A eso le debemos sumar que otra ataco al ganado de mi pueblo-dijo Rasa.

-Que su naturaleza no sea igual a la de otros animales, no quiere decir que ellos no compartan conductas. De hecho su mayor característica su parecido con los humanos.

-No creo que debamos discutir eso en estos momentos, aunque eso nos lleva a preguntarnos cuales son su objetivo en el continente shinobi-dijo Onoki.

-Me agrada que tocaras ese punto, enano-interrumpió Ay. -Esas criaturas parecen estar muy interesadas en el Uzumaki y sus compañeros. Logramos presenciar que esas cosas ignoraron por completo a los espectadores. ¿Hay una razón para ello?

-No es algo que debería responder.

-Yo si lo hare-dijo Naruto sintiendo que no debía ocultar nada. –Las criaturas han declarado en varias ocasiones que no tienen otro objetivo que mi persona y mis compañeros de equipo-dijo el rubio para el desagrado de Sakura y Sasuke, quienes de repente fueron objetivo de las miradas de los de la sala.

-¿Entiendes lo que significa, mocoso? Estas declarando públicamente que son un riesgo para el continente ninja. Básicamente estas permitiéndonos que les ejecutemos por nuestra seguridad-declaro el Raikage amenazantemente.

-Es gracioso que lo diga. Si ese fuese el caso yo también podría decir que usted es una amenaza para el mundo-dijo Naruto sin dejarse amedrentar. -Después de todo, usted es uno de los shinobi con mayor participación en la Tercera Guerra Ninja. Su aldea fue la causante de la mayoría de los destrozos en pueblos pequeñas, en su estúpido afán de recabar Kekkei Genkai. Ustedes incluso tuvieron la desfachatez de ejecutar a una isla solo porque les tenían miedo-dijo Naruto en un tono bastante fuerte e intimidatorio.

-Oh entonces vas a sacar la eliminación de los Uzumaki a flote. Bien, no tengo nada que ocultar. Mi aldea y yo no lamentamos en lo absoluto nuestras acciones. No sabes cuanta satisfacción uve cuando mi padre ordeno eliminar a tu condenado clan-dijo Ay en tono de burla.

-Repite eso- dijo el Uzumaki tronando sus nudillos.

-Ya me escuchaste. Tu clan era un peligro y esta situación es una prueba de ello- dijo Ay mientras se cubría con una capa de Raiton.

-¡Ustedes dos, cálmense! No hagan una pelea ridícula- exigió el Hokage.

-Cállate de una vez- le dijo Ay. -Terminare de una vez con esto. Primero terminaré por este mocoso, luego por su familia y cada Uzumaki que siga respirando.

Segundos después, la sala gano un bonito tragaluz con la forma del Raikage.

El guardaespaldas de Ay, Darui, hizo honor a su nombre y tardo en entender que había pasado. Hace unos momentos su jefe se preparaba para pelear y ahora solo estaba el Uzumaki haciendo la pose de como si hubiera hecho un gancho. Le parecía imposible que alguien le hubiera ganado en velocidad al Raikage.

Onoki comprendió bien que la fuerza del joven era bastante grande y decidió no decidir nada sobre la situación dado que su aldea también estaba involucrada en el incidente con los Uzumaki.

También Orochimaru que se mantuvo en silencio al constatar con cierto terror que alguien había superado en fuerza a su ex compañera e incluso a su hija. Eso sin mencionar el hecho de que les ganaba abismalmente en velocidad.

-Supongo que sería mejor es que solo conversemos sobre el asunto-dijo Rasa asustado. –Necesito que nos den una solución para la situación. Mi aldea no aguantara los embates de esas cosas.

-Nosotros partiremos cuanto antes y eso evitara que Suna sea un objetivo de otras criaturas grandes-dijo Naruto. -Si lo que dice este sujeto es verdad alguien debe estar controlando a los monstruos y debo de detenerle.

-¿Y qué haremos nosotros? –dijo la Mizukage. –Mi nación tampoco está en condiciones de soportar ningún tipo de pelea, pero no me gusta que todo quede en manos de mocosos, sobre todo cuando ahora sabemos que esas criaturas son seudo Bijuu.

-Justamente por eso no planeo darles más información sobre los monstruos. Lo mejor es que nadie ponga sus manos sobre el poder de ellos y eso implica que me quede con esto-dijo el pelimorado sosteniendo un orbe gris.

-¡Un momento!-dijo Onoki revisando sus bolsillos. -¿¡Como es que…..!?

-Soy diestro en el arte del robo.

-Grrr. ¿Cuándo se encargaran de dar con el origen de las bestias?-dijo el Tsuchikage algo molesto.

-En este instante. Quiero que solucionemos este incidente cuanto antes-dijo Naruto para retirarse de la habitación. Acto seguido sus compañeros le acompañaron ya que tenían cosas que discutir con él.

-¿No dirás nada al respecto Hiruzen?-pregunto Rasa.

-No creo que sirva de algo-dijo el Hokage.

[En la entrada a la habitación del equipo 11]

-Eso ha sido irresponsable, Naruto. No puedes cargarnos a nosotros en tus problemas- protesto la Haruno.

-¿Por qué? Es algo que nos incluye a los tres.

-Ni siquiera nos consultaste sobre nuestra opinión- cuestiono Sasuke.

-No está bien que ocultemos la verdad, pero no se preocupen. Ustedes no vendrán conmigo.

-¿Disculpa?-dijeron Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

-Ya lo oyeron. Hice el comentario en la reunión porque independientemente de lo que haga esos dragones les buscaran y sería malo si los Kage piensan que se les ha mentido-explico Naruto.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero ¿por qué decidiste dejarnos fuera?-pregunto la Haruno.

-Para empezar, me molesta que me ocultaron el hecho de que tenían ese virus de cólera.

-¿¡Por qué dices eso!?

-Solo tengo que comparar sus niveles de energía de cuando veníamos a Suna con los de ayer para darme cuenta que ya estaban infectados.

-¡No sabíamos que algo malo y no vimos propio hablarte del tema!

-Tengo que admitir que de todas formas no hubiera podido hacer algo al respecto, pero igual me hubiera gustado que me lo hubieran dicho.

-Pero tú tampoco nos has dicho muchas cosas-dijo Sasuke.

-Es correcto y lo lamento. Simplemente pensé que eran cosas que no comprenderían o podrían manejar. Por lo sucedido ayer, queda claro que no estaba equivocado.

-Eso fue algo circunstancial. También tus hermanos resultaron afectados.

-Sí, pero lo mejor es que evitemos una situación en donde las cosas puedan salir muy mal.

-Me parece bien, pero…-dijo Sakura.

-Sin peros, ahora si me disculpan tengo que hablar con mi madre-dijo el rubio con una voz algo severa.

Sasuke y Sakura entonces decidieron ir a su propia habitación, algo cabizbajos. Su compañero no había usado expresamente esas palabras, pero les habían dicho que ellos eran débiles. Eso era claro ahora que el chico había conseguido a personas con sus mismas cualidades.

Naruto se sintió mal por su actitud, mas tenía que confiar en que estaba haciendo lo correcto. El temía por la seguridad de sus compañeros.

El Uzumaki entonces procedió a pasar al cuarto en donde le esperaba su madre junto a sus hermanos, quienes seguían inconscientes en sus camas.

Kushina se levanto rápidamente y se acerco a él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Me alegra ver que estas bien, cariño. Estaba muy asustada al ver cómo estaban todos en la aldea.

-Estoy bien. Esa cosa al final no pudo contra mí.

-Detesto que te expongas a peligros como ese.

-¿Pero tú no querías que me volviera un shinobi?

-Ningún shinobi tiene que enfrentarse con esas monstruosidades.

-Al menos enfrentarme a esas cosas hace que no lamente a haberme convertido en un ninja.

-Aun sigues con eso ¿verdad?-dijo la pelirroja sonriente, aunque luego ella dio un suspiro de resignación y vio fijamente a su hijo. –Cariño, tengo que hablar de algo importante contigo.

-De acuerdo.

-Algo me dice que sabes de lo que te voy a hablar ¿verdad?

-Supongo que es sobre mi padre.

-Es correcto-dijo ella suspirando. –Veras Naruto, yo te he mentido todos estos años. Minato Namikaze no es tu padre biológico y tampoco puedo decir que haya sido uno adoptivo, pues solo hizo algo que perjudico a nuestra familia- dijo algo enfadada.

-¿Entonces quién es?

-Bueno, es algo difícil de decir, ya que el era…. diferente- dijo Kushina algo sonrojada. –Su nombre era Odinson para ese momento, aunque él decía que pronto asumiría el nombre de Thor. Nuestro encuentro fue algo extraño, ya que lo encontré inconsciente en una noche tormentosa. Yo como kunoichi, debí de notificarlo y entregarlo a Konoha, pero una parte de mí pensó que no era correcto hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

- _No puede decirle que lo encontré demasiado guapo como dejarlo en manos de otra-_ pensó Kushina con algo de vergüenza. –Simplemente pensé que no era lo correcto- fue lo que dijo para salir de la incómoda pregunta. –El se mostro muy agradecido por mi acto de bondad y comento sobre cómo el admiraba la bondad que tenían los humanos y otras cosas así. En primer momento me pareció raro todo lo que decía, pero a medida que lo conocí me di de cuenta que era especial en un modo inexplicable.

-Te refieres a sus poderes ¿verdad?

-Es correcto. Siendo de un clan como el Uzumaki, entiendo que hay personas que tienen habilidades muy particulares, pero las de él parecían irreales. Como tú, tenía una fuerza incomparable y cierto control sobre el clima. Eran cosas que claramente no pasaban desapercibidas, por lo que le indique que abandonara la aldea para evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios-dijo ella reía mientras recordaba como por poco Fugaku Uchiha había sido aplastado por andar de metiche. Se le hubiera hecho un gran favor al mundo, era una lástima que lo había evitado. -Además el debía buscar una forma de regresar a su hogar.

-¿Pero acaso el no te gustaba?

-Sí, lo hacía, pero lo nuestro no fue algo inmediato- le respondió ella. – _De hecho si lo fue-_ se corrigió mentalmente.–Nos encontramos en varias ocasiones cuando yo iba de misión y ambos nos empezamos a llevar muy bien.

-¿Tu lo amabas?

-Así es, luego de varios meses de conocerlo, llegue a la conclusión de que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él, pero fue entonces que pasó lo que mas temía.

-El te abandono

-No-dijo ella en tono de regaño. –Me niego a pensar que el haría tal cosa. Odinson tuvo que tener un buen motivo para desaparecer en la forma en que lo hizo.

-Aun si ese fuera el caso, debería haber buscado una forma para regresar contigo. Especialmente si dices que soy su hijo- dijo Naruto severo.

-Sigo esperando por su regreso, si no lo ha hecho es porque no debe tener la capacidad de hacerlo. Confió en que algún día lo conozcas.

-Pero si tanto le aprecias, ¿porque te casaste con Minato?

-No quería que crecieras sin un padre, aun sin ser su hijo, tus habilidades hubieran sido más o menos explicadas por ese falso linaje. Además pensé que el que tuvieras un hermano o hermana sería bueno para ti.

-Lástima que al final eso no resulto bien.

-Lastimosamente esa es la verdad. La noche en la que di a luz a tus hermanos todos se vino abajo. Tu parto no dio inconveniente alguno con el sello que contenía al Kyubi, pero para ellos si fue algo complicado. Tanto que las medidas de seguridad fueron mucho mayores.

-¿Entonces qué fallo esa noche?

-Ciertamente es momento de que conozcas los detalles-dijo la pelirroja mostrándose seria. -La verdad es que el parto de Menma y Natsumi pudo darse sin mayores incidentes, el Kyubi no escapo por sí solo. Un desconocido que sabía sobre la debilidad de sello aprovecho la oportunidad para liberar a la bestia. Logro atravesar la toda las defensas del lugar y asesino a los guardias y médicos que allí se encontraban.

-¿Quién fue?

-No lo sé con certeza. Era un hombre enmascarado con un avanzado jutsu espacio-tiempo.

-¿¡Que!?

-El podía aparecer de la nada en un extraño remolino y si memoria no me falla creo haberle visto el Sharingan-dijo la mujer viéndose pensativa.

-Solo para que quede claro, yo no tengo nada que ver en lo que hablan-dijo una voz en uno de los mueble de la habitación sorprendiendo a los Uzumaki.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Naruto viendo a "Night Thunder" con molestia.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Una de mis debilidades es que soy muy curioso y quería ver como se daba esta conversación-dijo el pelimorado.

-¿Otra vez este chico? Agradezco su ayuda para contener al Raikage y su compañero, pero me gustara saber quién-pregunto Kushina a su hijo.

-Digamos que es un conocido y creo que deberías saber que él fue el que ataco a Menma y Natsumi.

-Ya veo-respondió la pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

[Segundos después]

-¡STOP, STOP, STOOOOP!-gritaba el pelimorado mientras estaba siendo ahorcado por la cadenas de Kushina, quien le tenía retenido en el suelo bajo un pie.

-A ti te quería ver sucio bastardo. Escoria de *******. Pedazo de *************. Hijo de *****- Kushina mientras su cabello ondeaba en nueve mechones.

-Cuide su lenguaje, señora-dijo el afectado para que luego las cadenas apretaran mas su cuello.

-¿Crees que te perdonare luego de lo que le hiciste a mis bebes?-decía ella poniendo más fuerza en su agarre.

-Técnicamente los salve de un terrible destino. Así que, si debería

Naruto contemplaba la escena y no sabía muy bien qué hacer, ya que obviamente le daba la razón a su madre, a pesar de que el chico tenía un buen punto.

-¿Mama?-escucharía la pelirroja para que su atención fuera a la cama de Natsumi, en donde la pelirroja se estaba levantando. La mujer inmediatamente soltó al joven moreno e fue corriendo a ver a su hija.

-Bendita casualidad-dijo el casi ahorcado recuperando el aire.

-Natsumi, cariño. ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto la madre abrazando a su hija.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza. ¿Dónde estoy?

Luego de unas pocas preguntas, se llego a la conclusión de la joven pelirroja tenía una especie de amnesia selectiva, pues muchos de sus recuerdos habían desaparecido.

Era deducible que la remoción del Sello Maldito de Hiashi, era el causante de la situación. Además la falta del Kyubi empezó a hacerse notoria, ya que sus ojos habían vuelto al color perlado que distinguía al Byakugan y las marcas de sus mejillas ya no eran tan notorias.

A la Namikaze se le unió su hermano, Menma, que por el contrario tuvo un despertar bastante agitado en donde recordaría su humillante derrota.

El ahora completamente rubio, no recibió muy bien el hecho de que ya no tenía a su Bijuu dentro de él. Sin embargo, Kushina no permitió un berrinche por tal estupidez y le detuvo con sus cadenas. Ella tenía mucho que corregir en su hijo.

Naruto se alegro por lo sucedido, ya que así la noticia que tenía que darle a su madre nos sería tan devastadora. Ya "Night Thunder" le había explicado que el lugar en donde podrían solucionar el asunto con los monstruos era Uzu y que podría tomar algo de tiempo lograrlo.

La Uzumaki se impresiono por el hecho de que su hijo iría a esas ruinas y sintió triste por el hecho de tardaría en regresar a casa, pero al final le dejo ir sin ninguna queja. Ella sabía que su hijo también estaba buscando sobre su padre y no podía impedírselo.

Con esto Naruto y "Night Thunder" se dispusieron a salir de la habitación, no sin que antes la pelirroja lanzara una amenaza de muerte sobre el último en caso de algo le pasara a su hijo.

El par emplearía la teletransportación del **Kamui** para su viaje, aunque primero hicieron una parada inesperada y rarapara el rubio.

La razón fue que se topo con Fū, Karui y extrañamente Kurotsuchi, quienes le esperaban en un lugar apartado de Suna. La razón era que Chomei había convencido a algunos de sus hermanos para darle algo de Chakra al rubio.

Fū si acepto en ayudar pues había hecho amistad con el equipo 7. Karui colaboro porque considero que le debía una a Naruto por salvarla en el desierto. La nieta de Onoki, en cambio, si fue un hueso duro de roer, por el hecho de que no tenía motivo alguno para participar, pero su Bijuu le recordó que el uso de sus poderes tenía un precio y por lo tanto debía acceder a su petición. Con esto el Uzumaki recibió una muestra del chakra de Matatabi, Son Goku y Chomei. En donde los primeros tuvieron el detalle de decir sus nombres al chico.

No fue una acción que subiera en extremo las reservas del chico, debido a que los sellos que contenían a los Bijuu limitaban el que ellos pudieran compartir su Chakra. Pero fue más suficiente como para que Naruto ganara la habilidad de usar la versión avanzada del Katon del Niibi, el Yoton del Yonbi y la manipulación de escamas del Nanabi.

[En Uzu]

Un viaje que no duro más de un minuto llevo a los jóvenes a un paisaje en ruinas, en donde se podían ver decenas de casas y edificios destruidos. El remolino rojo que se veía en algunas paredes era el signo de que estaban en el sitio correcto.

Naruto vio el lugar con cierta tristeza. Su madre recordaba poco de su aldea natal, pero le decía que Uzu era un lugar espectacular que no tenía comparación en el mundo shinobi. De no haber sido destruida, se hubiera puesto a siglos de adelanto del resto de las aldeas.

Su atención también estaba en los poderes que había obtenido. Realmente no quería aceptarlos, pero los Bijuu le pidieron que lo hiciera. Resultaba raro debido a que siempre había desechado el uso del Ninjutsu y últimamente había tenido que recurrir a él.

-Se que sentirás extraños esos poderes, pero créeme, uno se acostumbra- le dijo el pelimorado.

-Aclárame algo. Si tienes esa idea de liberar a los Bijuu, ¿por qué no lo hiciste con el resto que estaba en Suna? O más importante ¿porque tú tienes el chakra de cuatro de ellos en ti?

-No los libere porque mi plan tiene dos etapas. La primera es encontrar una forma para liberar a los Bijuu sin comprometer la vida de su contenedor, la cual como viste resulto- dijo el chico ganándose una mirada mortal del rubio. -No te preocupes, la próxima vez te consultare antes de actuar-dijo el chico tragando nervioso. –Volviendo a lo que decía, la segunda etapa de mi plan consiste en otórgales a los Bijuu una habilidad que le permita evitar el Fuinjutsu y las otras técnicas que le pueden encerrar.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Puedo poner de ejemplo al Mokuton, que es un elemento que puede subyugarlos debido al poder Yang del que parte. He desarrollado un remedio para él, pero sigue estando el problema de que pueden ser sellados. Dado que no puedo compartir mi habilidad, tengo que encontrar otra manera.

-¿Qué habilidad?

-Puedo mimetizar el Chakra de otras personas y copiar algunos de sus Kekkei Genkai. De alguna forma también puedo anular sellos ajenos, pero aun no entiendo muy bien cómo funciona.

-Es fácil. Si en verdad puedes copiar el Chakra de otros, no es muy difícil que puedas deshacer sus sellos. El Fuinjutsu se basaba básicamente en crear cerraduras que no puedan ser descifradas por otras personas, pero si portas el Chakra del creador de la cerradura es como si siempre tuvieras la llave.

-Supuse que era algo asi.

-Sin embargo, tengo que decir que es una habilidad demasiado poderosa como para que no tenga alguna desventaja.

-Estas en lo correcto. Primero, mi Fuinjutsu no sirve para nada. Mis sellos también son afectados por la habilidad y se deshacen apenas logro armarlos. Segundo, es una habilidad pasiva. No soy capaz de controlar de elegir que absorbo y eso a veces tiene resultado desagradable-dijo el chico mientras llevaba sus manos a los brazos. –Tercero y más importante, el poder tiene efectos impredecibles en seres completamente formados por chakra como los Bijuu.

-¿Dices que puede absorber Bijuu?

-No exactamente. Yo solo copio parte de su firma de Chakra, pero con esta viene parte de su conciencia.

-Entonces los que estaban en la habitación esa noche eran…

-Es correcto, aquí están Shukaku- dijo el pelimorado haciendo aparecer un pequeño Tanuki de arena. –Chomei- entonces aparecio una larva verde. –Gyuki- dijo presenta al pulpo-toro. -Y Kurama, aunque él no quiere dar la cara por uno de los presentes en la isla.

-Kurama es el nombre del Kyubi ¿Verdad?

-Correcto.

-¿Y porque este Chomei se ve tan diferente del que vi en Fu?- dijo Naruto haciendo que el mencionado se cubriera con aura sombría

-Lo que pasa es que por sí solos no tienen mucho chakra y por ello tienen un tamaño reducido. También afecta en cierto grado su edad física por lo que ellos se ven asi.

-¿Y puede una forma como las de Karui y Menma?

-Ellos me han hablado del **Modo Bijuu** , pero solo he sido capaz de avanzar con la transformación de Shukaku. Aunque en realidad no le he puesto mucha atención ya que el lugar donde entre era reducido y la forma del tanuki es demasiado gorda.

-¡ **OYE! ¡QUE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO¡-** protesto Shukaku.

- **Tienes que aceptarlo. Estas algo panzón** -dijo Gyuki.

-¡ **NO QUIERO OÍR ESO DE ALGUIEN QUE NI TIENE PIES!-** dijo Shukaku para empezar a pelear con su hermano.

-Ahora imagina eso todo los días dentro de tu cabeza-dijo el pelimorado con una mano en sus sienes. -Sera mejor que sigamos. Hay quienes nos esperan.

-¡Espera! ¿No es solo Sakura Balderdottir?-dijo Naruto intrigado, para luego examinar la isla con sus sentidos y dar con una enorme masa de chakra.

-¿Ya lo notaste? El quiere tener una charla contigo. Yo esperare junto a Sakura en el templo que esta al norte de la isla-dijo el pelimorado para desaparecer.

Naruto en cambio se dirigió al sur del lugar, en donde encontró en la orilla de la playa a un zorro naranja de al menos 50 metros de largo.

-¿ **Con que ya llegaste, gaki? Te tardaste bastante** -dijo el Kyubi.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **-Resulta que este es un buen sitio para esconderse. No debe faltar mucho para que Konoha decida recuperar a su "Bijuu".**

-¿Y no crees que estando así de expuesto hará que alguien te vea?

 **-Solo ve este sitio. Uzu está rodeado por un escudo natural de remolinos tan poderosos que incluso evitan que los sensores de Chakra puedan curiosear dentro de la isla. Además todos evitan acercarse al lugar.**

-Lo que digas. ¿Para que querías que viniera?

 **-Por la misma razón que te convocaron mis hermanos y te confiaron sus poderes. Tú nos recuerdas a alguien.**

-¿Por qué?

 **-Para empezar tienes sus ojos y hasta ahora has demostrado ser alguien diferente a todos los humanos.**

 **-** Siendo honestos. Realmente no soy completamente humano.

 **-Eso explicaría el porqué no tienes un alma machada con la maldad.**

-Trato de que mis acciones se justas como mis pensamientos.

 **-Me parece bien. Es por eso que planeo compartir mi poder contigo.**

-¿En serio?

 **-Sí, pero yo no lo hare tan fácilmente como los otros** -dijo el gigantesco zorro levantándose. **\- Primero deberás demostrar que eres merecedor de el** -dijo poniéndose en guardia.

-Bien. He estado esperando por esto-dijo el rubio lanzándose contra el poderoso Kurama.


	18. Cap 17

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 17**

[En las ruinas de templo Uzumaki]

Un joven pelimorado y una joven pelirrosa esperaban sentados frente a frente mientras el lugar retumbaba por unos estallidos que se oían desde la distancia. El primero revisaba un libro y tomaba de una taza de café mientras la chica le veía fijamente.

-Que falta de respeto la de esos dos. Sé que estas son unas ruinas, pero no significa que deban derribarlo todo-dijo el moreno.

-Puede que con Thorson puedas actuar con tu actitud charlatana, pero conmigo preferiría que evitaras toda conversación.

-Me juzgas mal, Sakura. Yo no soy quien piensas.

-No me engañas. Mi padre me advirtió fuertemente ante la posibilidad de tu existencia y ahora que te veo, no sé que me evita que libere al mundo de ti.

-Sabes bien que puedo ayudarte a ti y a Naruto, es por ello que dudas.

-Nada bueno puede salir de aliarse con la cría de Loki.

-Acepto que ese ser pueda ser mi progenitor, pero él no es mi padre y no hay influencia de él en mí. Yo actuó por mi propia mano.

-Todos los hijos de esa serpiente son iguales me dijo mi padre. Solo existen para hacerle daño a Asgard.

[En las ruinas de Uzu]

Ya Naruto y zorro tenían varios minutos de haber comenzado su intenso combate, en donde Kurama agito sus colas y levanto masivos escombros hacia su oponente.

El chico salto al aire y "reboto" en el mismo con su **Kokuo Shundo** para acercarse al rostro del zorro y darle un puñetazo que provoco que la bestia retrocediera.

El ser naranja entonces ejecuto un **Rugido Sónico de Bijuu** para lanzar al Uzumaki a través de un edificio con una ráfaga sonora. Luego empezaría a acumular unas burbujas rojas y azules alrededor de su boca, con lo que le lanzaría una poderosa **Bijuudama**.

Naruto reacciono a tiempo para dar un gran brinco que le saco del rango de la explosión de la poderosa descarga de Chakra.

Entonces el chico empezó a formar una esfera de Chakra giratorio en sus manos, a la cual inserto Raiton. Acto seguido la arrojo como si se trataran de una lanza.

- **Raiton: Rasengan Evasivo** \- dijo mientras la técnica viajaba a toda velocidad contra Kurama, el cual intento apartarlo con sus garras.

Para su sorpresa, el **Rasengan** cambio de curso en pleno aire, haciendo un patrón de zigzag que termino justo en su cara con una severa explosión eléctrica.

Kurama quedo sorprendido por aquella versión del **Rasengan,** ya que los gemelos solo habían hecho avances con esa técnica gracias a su Chakra. Le sorprendió la velocidad en que Naruto había mejorado la técnica.

- **Katon: Marejada Ardiente de Zorro** -dijo el Kyubi para hinchar su boca y luego exhalaba una masiva llamarada de llamas.

- **Suiton: Barrera de Agua** -dijo Naruto acudiendo a una de la técnica que le había enseñado su madre, para desatar una colosal pared de agua que aguantaría el incendio que le había lanzado el zorro. Con las llamas apartadas el chico dio una fuerte patada contra el suelo levantando unos pilares de piedra. Acto seguido les golpearía y lanzándolos contra su rival. – **Doton: Cañón Jenga**.

Kurama se protegió con sus colas y disparo al cielo varias **Bijuudama** de tamaño reducido.

-Veamos que tal sirven estas- dijo Naruto sacando un par de espadas cortas de cerámica, un blanca y otra negra, las cuales estaban hechos con orbes de los Diablos.

El Uzumaki dio un giro de 360 grados empuñando ambas armas haciendo que varios proyectiles fueran rechazados y explotaran en los alrededores. Las espadas no tenían ningún tipo de elemento, pero tenían la suficiente resistencia para aguantar los ataques del Bijuu.

La bestia entonces uso una de sus masivas garras para atacar a Naruto quien uso sus espadas para bloquear. Luego realizo un **Kokuo Shundo** para acercarse al zorro mientras daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, con lo que dio un masivo corte al Bijuu.

- **Nada mal, gaki. Veamos cómo te defiendes ahora** \- el Kyubi estallo en una nube de humo y dio paso a tres replicas suyas de menor tamaño, las cuales tenían tres colas cada una.

Dos zorros se lanzaron contra Naruto usando sus garras para intentar atraparlo.

El rubio esquivo los furiosos movimientos que intentaban dar con él, mientras respondía con golpes y patadas a sus agresores. Los Kurama entonces se apartaron del chico y este vio como el tercer zorro dio un rápido giro sobre si mismo liberando un poderoso tornado que le tenía como objetivo.

- **Katon: Corriente de Fuego** -dijeron los otros dos zorros para liberar un chorro de llamas que se uniría con el tornado, creando un vórtice de fuego.

-Tengo algo mejor que eso. **Yoton: Montaña de Frutas y Flores** -dijo Naruto para golpear el suelo haciendo que la isla temblara y que justo debajo del ataque del Kyubi explotara un pilar de lava que anularía el tornado. El Uzumaki agradeció al enorme gorila y los otros Bijuu que le hubiera otorgado también parte de sus conocimientos sobre sus técnicas.

 **-Je. No te creas mucho por usar una técnica de mis hermanos menores-** dijo unos los Kyubi, para que luego los tres empezaran a disparar **Bijuudama** de tamaño reducido contra el chico.

Naruto se movió a gran velocidad contra uno los zorros para levantarlo y lanzarlo con otra de sus replicas provocando que ambos cancelaran su ataque, luego fue a por el tercero y repitió el proceso.

Con los tres en un mismo lugar, el Uzumaki inhalo una gran cantidad de aire para luego exhalar una nube de escamas brillantes contra los zorros.

- **Arte Secreto: Bombardeo de Polvo de Escamas** –dijo él para luego usar sus espadas para hacer unas chispas que desataron una fuerte explosión en las ruinas.

Al disiparse el humo, Naruto como el zorro se había vuelto a unir en uno solo. Este se veía algo agotado signo que los ataques del rubio estaban dandole problemas. Kurama decidioiría terminar esto de una vez y empezó a cargar otra **Bijuudama** , solo que esta vez la tragaría antes de lanzar el furioso orbe de Chakra.

El rubio cambio de arma y tendría en mano su martillo con el que intercepto la técnica. El chico tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para aguantar la fuerte presión que la **Bijuudama** ejercía y al final logro devolvérsela a Kurama, haciendo que este probara su propio ataque.

Sin perder un instante el chico revistió su brazo derecho en Raiton y salto con el **Shundo** para llegar con máxima velocidad contra el rostro del zorro con un golpe, que finalmente derribo el zorro contra la ahora más demolida aldea de Uzu.

Naruto entonces salto entre los escombros hasta llegar a encima del pecho de Kurama, para ver tu estado.

 **-Tengo que admitirlo, gaki. Eres muy fuerte-** le dijo el zorro naranja.

-Lo mismo digo de ti.

 **-Además, déjame decirte que has pasado mi prueba.**

-¿Prueba?

 **-Veras, gaki. Algo que detesto es que los que me enfrentan usan técnicas de retención para ganar ventaja. Tu en ningún momento hiciste uso de tu Fuinjutsu Uzumaki, solo usaste tu fuerza.**

-Prefiero pelear de esa forma. Si llegara a usar ese tipo de técnicas seria solo para evitar que alguien saliera lastimado.

 **-Respetare eso. Pero la cuestión es esta. Quiero saber qué opinas sobre ser mi compañero, gaki.**

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Quieres decir que sea tu jinchuriki?

 **-No. Eso implicaría que fuera sellado en ti. Lo que te planteo es que más simple. Yo te otorgare una buena parte de mi Chakra y una fracción de mi alma que permitirá que nos mantengamos comunicados y puedas regenerar el Chakra luego de lo agotes. Mi cuerpo real se mantendrá en libertad y te acompañare a donde vayas.**

-Sí lo planteas de esa forma no suena tan mal. ¿Pero a qué se debe la petición?

- **Nuestro padre siempre quiso que mis hermanos y yo estuviésemos juntos. Lastimosamente ese escenario es muy difícil por las condiciones de este mundo y el hecho de que los Bijuu no nos llevamos muy entre nosotros.**

-Ciertamente ya presencie como tienden a pelear entre sí.

 **-No obstante, tú lograste que tres Bijuu se pusieran de acuerdo en algo. Estimo que tu eres el más cercano a lograr que la meta de nuestro padre se dé y quiero ser testigo de ello.**

-Sobre eso. ¿Los Bijuu tienen un padre?

 **-¿Acaso creíste que salimos de la nada? Por puesto que tenemos uno. Nuestro padre es Hagoromo Otsutsuki, mejor conocido como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos.**

-He leído muchas veces esa historia. No pensé que estuvieran relacionados.

 **-Los humanos nos odian tanto que en ninguna de las versiones de su historia se imaginan que él es nuestro creador.**

-Considero que es muy hipócrita que les traten como unos destructores, cuando le usan solamente como armas.

 **-Entiendes bien nuestra situación. Solo porque seamos distintos a los demás no significa que seamos un peligro.**

-No te preocupes, yo no pienso que seas alguien malo. Y respecto a tu propuesta, estoy de acuerdo, seamos compañeros.

 **-Gracias, gaki** -dijo el zorro para levantar unas de sus garras y con ella chocar puños con el Uzumaki. Luego el gran Bijuu colapso en una luz que poco a se iría introduciendo en el chico.

Al final Naruto caería al suelo sintiendo como sus reservas de Chakra llegaban al cielo y vería como el Kyubi había sido al tamaño de un tigre.

-Por cierto, ¿puedo llamarte Kurama?-dijo el rubio.

 **-Por supuesto, ese es mi nombre. Hubiera preferido que me lo preguntaras primero, pero me agrada que lo sepas de una.**

Con esto Naruto y Kurama se dirigieron al norte de Uzu hasta un templo que les había sido indicado.

-¿Ya terminaron?- pregunto "Night Thunder".

-Sí. ¿Qué es lo que sigues? Ya que a mi parecer en este lugar no hay mucho que hacer- dijo Naruto.

-Es que esta es solo la puerta a nuestro objetivo real, el cuál es la dimensión de Spyra.

-Escucho.

-Aun no sé todos los detalles de que es exactamente Spyra, pero allí es donde tuve mi primer encuentro "real" con los monstruos. Algo debe estar pasando en ese lugar para que los monstruos aparezcan en esta dimensión.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes sobre ese lugar?

-Elemental, Naruthor. Por allí fue que pude acceder a este universo.

-¿Y cómo quedo yo? No veo como esto nos llevara a Asgard-dijo la Balderdottir.

-El sello que une este mundo con Spyra es muy poderoso. Si fue capaz de mandarme lejos de lugar a donde perte…. estaba, intuyo que también puede llevarnos a un sitio como Asgard. Solo necesitamos que lo manipule alguien con experiencia con el Fuinjutsu como Naruto.

-¿Acaso el jutsu que usas para transportarte no es suficiente?

-Mi **Kamui** no es tan fuerte como para ir a otros universos. Solo tengo acceso a la dimensión de bolsillo que me otorga.

-Yo tengo ningún problema. De todas formas me llama la atención ir a el lugar de donde vienen los dragones- dijo Naruto.

-Ya veremos qué dices luego de que veas la totalidad de sus habitantes-dijo el pelimorado dirigiéndose a un portón de piedra en el fondo del lugar.

-De acuerdo. Si no queda más opción iré a esa Spyra, pero debo decir que sigo sin confiar en este sujeto, Thorson-dijo Sakura señalando al moreno.

-Sakura, preferiría que me llamaras Naruto. Además preferiría quedarme con el Uzumaki. Acepto que Thor es mi padre, pero eso no cambia que nunca lo he visto. ¿Cómo porque tomaría su nombre como apellido?

-Así es cómo funciona el sistema de nombramiento nórdico-dijo el pelimorado.

-Supondré que es algo como la costumbre que se tiene de llevar el apellido del padre con el clan más prestigioso.

-Más o menos.

-Con eso claro quisiera que me aclararan unas cosas. Para empezar, ¿cual es la relación entre nosotros?

-Yéndonos por lo sencillo. Somos primos.

-¿Primos?

-Mi padre Balder es medio hermano de Thor y este embustero es hijo de Loki, quien es hermano adoptivo de nuestros progenitores-explico Sakura.

-Encontraras que los árboles genealógicos divinos son muy enredados-añadió el pelimorado.

-¿Y cuál es alboroto con este Loki?

-El es una de las peores escorias que hayan pisado los Nueves Reinos. El hacedor de engaños y dios de mal-dijo la chica.

-Debiste practicar mucho eso-dijo el Lokison dando unos sarcásticos aplausos por la presentación.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?-dijo Naruto sin mucho interés.

-¿No te preguntas como es que nuestros padres terminaron perdido a través de la dimensiones en primer lugar? Fue por la culpa de los engaños de esa serpiente-dijo Sakura.

-No veo porque las quejas. Sus vidas hubieran sido mucho más aburridas si él no hubiera hecho eso, ya que inexplicablemente hubieran nacido de todas formas. Aun no entiendo como eso es posible-dijo el pelimorado haciéndose el pensativo.

-De todas formas, no podemos confiar en él. Ya viste como ataco despiadadamente a tus hermanos-dijo la chica viendo a Naruto.

-Sigo molesto por eso, pero de todas formas fue de ayuda su intervención. La idea de quitarles su estado jinchuriki no me había pasado por la cabeza y resulto ser la mejor forma para que ellos cambiaran sus actitudes.

-Gracias-dijo el otro chico.

-Por ello te propongo que peleemos de nuevo. De esa forma determinare su naturaleza.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué?

-Solo de esa forma dos guerreros pueden conocerse. No te has molestado en decir tu nombre verdadero, así hare que tus puños hablen.

-Urgh. ¿Es realmente necesario?

-Sí. Y de una digo que no usaras tu técnica de teletransportación para atacar cobardemente. Sera un combate directo y espero que esta vez vayas en serio.

-¿Qué te dice que no fui en serio la última vez?

-Intuición.

-De acuerdo. Maltratemos mas a la pobre Uzu-dijo el pelimoado saliendo del templo.

Ambos jóvenes retomarían el lugar donde hacía poco había ocurrido una lucha, esta vez Sakura y Kurama estarían de espectadores.

-Piensa lo que quieras- dijo el pelimorado mientras su Sharingan cambiaba de forma. Ahora eran unas aspas triangulares cuyas puntas se doblaban en contra de las agujas del reloj.

-Dije que no podías usar el **Kamui**.

-Mis ojos tienen más de un truco- dijo el chico mientras sus ojos pasaban a tomar una tonalidad azul y se cubría con una capa negra de Chakra, que materializo una holgada armadura samurái compuesta de huesos. – **Susanoo no Yoroi** (Armadura Susanoo- dijo el Lokison haciendo aparecer una espada de Chakra y un par de alas de murciélago en su espalda, dándole una apariencia demoniaca. –Ahora dancemos.

Naruto cargo contra su oponente usando su espada de hielo con cual intercepto a su oponente en un choque que sacudió el lugar. Ambos jóvenes estuvieron igualados en fuerzas, aunque la espada del pelimorado fue destruida por Naruto, por lo que el primero agito sus alas para crear un vendaval y apartar al rubio.

Luego el pelimorado levanto vuelo y dirigió su ofensiva desde el cielo.

- **Hyoton: Migración Invernal** \- dijo el usuario del Sharingan lanzando una lluvia de pájaros de hielo desde sus manos.

- **Katon: Infestación de Ratas de Fuego** \- respondió Naruto lanzando una andanada de bolas de fuego azul.

El choque de ambas técnicas creó una espesa capa de niebla que cubrió la zona nublando toda visibilidad. "Night Thunder" afino sus sentidos buscando a su oponente más le sería complicado debido a que este tenía muy en cuenta su velocidad.

- **Ikkotsu** (Hueso Único)-exclamo Naruto de repente ante el usuario del Sharingan lanzando un fuerte puñetazo a su estomago que hizo que un costado de la armadura del **Susanoo** se agrietara para luego ser mandar a su usuario contra las ruinas de un edificio.

-Tengo que preguntarme seriamente como es sabes técnicas como esa- dijo el pelimorado sintiendo el dolor del poderoso golpe que había sufrido. –Pero ten por seguro que el Hakuda es un juego de dos-dijo chico para tomar vuelo con su propio **Kokuo** **Shundo** , el cual dejo tras de sí una estela eléctrica.

-¡Tu también lo puedes usar!-dijo Naruto viendo a su rival aproximarse.

-Seria un crimen que me no hubiera propuesto a aprenderlo por cuenta propia- dijo el pelimorado frente al Uzumaki. - **Raioken** (Puño de Trueno Real)- menciono antes de lanzar una rápida sucesión de golpes a gran velocidad contra el rubio.

Por los efectos de la armadura del pelimorado, Naruto noto como los puñetazos de su oponente eran mucho más duros de lo que esperaba y entonces le sujeto ambas manos para obligar a su oponente a aterrizar. El moreno entonces uso aquel agarre a su favor para arrojar a Naruto a un lado.

Antes de que el rubio se recuperara, el usuario de **Susanoo no Yoroi** conecto un fuerte puñetazo contra el Uzumaki, que le hizo estrellarse contra un edificio.

-No estás usando solamente esa armadura. ¿Verdad?- dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba. –Siento que estas usando un **Henge**.

-Wow, a ti no se escapa un detalle- dijo el otro chico para deshacer la mencionada técnica y hacer ver que sobre sus brazos había una capa roja metalizada.

-Eso explica porque tus golpes son tan fuertes.

-Sí. Este es el **Bushoku Haki**. Déjame mostrarte un ejemplo de su efectividad-dijo el moreno para entonces usar un **Shundo** y quedar en frente de Naruto. - **Ikkotsu** -dijo para ejecutar el mismo puñetazo que había recibido sobre el rubio.

Naruto aguanto en el sitio gracias a que esta vez tenia presente que tipo de golpe estaba recibiendo, aunque no pudo evitar el dolor que le causo la técnica.

-Debí suponer que es riesgoso usar mis técnicas contra un usuario del Sharingan.

-Estas en lo correcto. Gracias a él puedo hacer cosas como esto-dijo el chico mientras iluminaba su mano derecha con una masa de relámpagos chirriantes.

-¿Eso es un **Chidori**?

-Así es.

-Eso no me afectara.

-No estés tan seguro-dijo el moreno mientras el Chakra azul del Chidori tomaba una tonalidad purpura. – **Kuzo Chidori** (Aleteo Chidori)-dijo emprendiendo vuelo para golpear a Naruto.

- **Rasengan** -dijo Naruto para formar una esfera de Chakra que impacto contra la técnica de su oponente.

El ataque del rubio era fuerte, pero fue al final fue consumido por el **Chidori** enemigo que luego le impacto a Naruto con una severa descarga.

-¡Que! ¿¡Cómo!?

-Es cierto que tienes resistencia a la electricidad y en cierta medida al Raiton, pero eres vulnerable a cosas como el Senjutsu.

-¿Senjutsu? ¿Tú sabes sobre él?-dijo Naruto recordando algunas cosas comentadas por su padrino.

-Lo suficiente como para aplicarlo en algunas técnicas-dijo el moreno para hacer unos sellos de manos. - **Hyoton: Dragón del Hielo** -dijo para arrojar un constructo de hielo purpura.

El Uzumaki entonces acudió a sus espadas gemelas y golpeo la cabeza de la bestia para romperla en pedazos. – **Raiton: Asesino Eléctrico** -exclamo Naruto para usar sus armas como conductores para un par de rayos.

"Night Thunder" entonces interpuso sus manos y absorbió el rayo para la sorpresa de Naruto. Sin decir algo más, el pelimorado ejecuto un **Katon: Asedio de Bolas de Fuego** contra su oponente que entonces uso un **Suiton: Barrera de Agua** para defenderse.

Naruto entonces uso una rápida de ráfaga de **Futon: Ráfaga de Aire** para desequilibrar al usuario del **Susanoo no Yoroi** y que fuera vulnerable al siguiente ataque.

- **Kuromaki Phatom** -dijo Naruto para arrojar un puñetazo supersónico sobre el pelimorado que no pudo defenderse en lo absoluto ante semejante ataque.

El **Susanoo no Yoroi** esta vez se vio completamente destrozado y su usuario apenas parecía poder levantarse. Este incluso escupió sangre en señal de que había recibido un gran daño.

-Amigo, ¿Cómo demonios aprendiste ese ataque?-dijo el pelimorado con una mano en el pecho.

-Es un asunto complicado de explicar-le contesto Naruto.

-Pues luego quisiera escuchar sobre él-dijo el otro chico mientras ejecutaba algunos sellos de mano. –Ahora sé que tengo usar un arsenal más elaborado-dijo el chico mientras sus ojos cambiaban a color rojo. - **Susanoo** -dijo para ahora formar un ser esquelético de 5 metros de alto de color negro. - **Buso Koka: Martillo Susanoo-** el ser etéreo entonces reforzó ambos brazos con **Busoshoku Haki** y golpeo el suelo violentamente haciendo que los alrededores fueran completamente triturados.

El rubio dio salto y luego se posiciono en uno de bloques de tierra que salieron despedidos al aire, desde donde vio como la zona había sufrido grandes daños por ese ataque.

-Sorpréndete-dijo Naruto pensando en lo genial que sería tener una técnica de ese estilo. El rubio entonces tomo aire y ejecuto el **Yoton: Rocas de** **Lava** contra su oponente.

Los proyectiles ígneos fueron apartados por el **Susanoo** con uno de sus brazos. Acto seguido el constructo trato de atrapar a Naruto, quien convoco su martillo para apartarle y luego golpearle con la esperanza de romperle.

El brazo se resintió, pero resistió lo suficiente como para que luego pudiera ser el medio con el que "Night Thunder" manifestó un masivo **Chidori** contra Naruto.

El Uzumaki entonces hizo lo propio y realizo el mismo jutsu para contrarrestar el otro. Kakashi al final le había dicho los principios de esas técnicas y con el Chakra del Kyubi en su cuerpo, el podía realizarlo con gran facilidad. Después de todo, el **Rasengan** era más difícil de ejecutar.

El **Susanoo** entonces se deshizo y su usuario tomo distancia para emprender su siguiente técnica. – **Dokuton: Represión Aérea** -dijo para lanzar una burbuja color lila al suelo cerca de Naruto. El escupitajo entonces exploto y envolvió la zona con una nube de gas.

El rubio en primer momento no se preocupo, pero luego empezó a sentirse ahogado. Como si el aire en sus pulmones quisiera salirse. Instintivamente dio un fuerte aplauso y disperso todo el gas a su alrededor.

-¿Qué tipo de veneno era ese?

-Algo simple. Solo era dióxido de carbono.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo cierta resistencia a los venenos y tengo que asumir que seguramente cuentas con una mejor. Por eso asumí que ese era el mejor ataque que podría usar en tu contra.

-Ya veo. Estas diciéndome que a pesar de nuestra gran resistencia respiramos como cualquier otra persona.

-Es correcto. Siempre he sabido que no soy alguien normal y me encargado de aprovechar el potencial que tengo. Sin embargo también sé que tengo debilidades que vigilar.

-Ciertamente es algo que un guerrero debe tomar en cuenta. Claro que eso no cambia que sea sucio usar venenos para alcanzar la victoria.

-Pues mala suerte para ti. Aun me duele tu último golpe y prefiero no recibir otro-dijo el pelimorado para volver a ejecutar el **Dokuton: Represión Aérea** contra Naruto, solo que esta vez realizo un mayor número de globos venenosos, que disperso en los alrededores.

-No creas que me vencerás con esto -dijo Naruto tratando de dispersar el gas con otro aplauso.

No obstante, el gas era esta vez mucho más denso y difícil de remover. Tanto que estaba cubriendo una zona de 500 metros cuadrados.

-Jajaja. ¿Qué te parece? Con esta técnica podría vencer a pelotón de shinobi sin problemas-dijo

-Lo vuelvo a decir. Esta técnica resulta muy sucia-dijo Naruto tosiendo al intentar usar un jutsu Fūton para deshacer el gas. La carencia de oxigeno dificultaba mucho la labor.

-Bueno, ya Sakura ha declarado que ese es el tipo de cosas de haría alguien como yo.

-Asumo que usas ese jutsu y luego escapas con el **Kamui**.

-Sí. De lo contrario me ahogaría yo también.

-Pero veo que lo lidias muy bien con el ambiente.

-Oh cierto… Cough….Ya debería…..Cough…. Salir de aquí…Cough.

-Sabes que no puedes usar el Kamui. De lo contrario considerare esta batalla como ganada-dijo Naruto tratando de mantenerse en pie.

-….

-….

-….

-….

-Te odio-dijo el moreno extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados. – **Shinra Tensei** -dijo formando fuerza invisible que retumbo en los alrededores e hizo que el gas presente fuera dispersado fuera del área de pelea de los jóvenes.

Naruto sintió como aquella onda quiso empujarle sin contemplaciones, pero se las arreglo para resistir.

-Cough, cough. **Mokuton: Nacimiento Selvático** -dijo el moreno haciendo que una multitud de todos tipos de arboles que rápidamente empezaron a nivelar el oxigeno en el área.

-Ya se me hacia raro el que supieras sobre las habilidades mi de mi doujutsu-dijo Naruto viendo como los ojos de su oponente ahora eran lila con un patrón anillado.

-Mi doujutsu y el tuyo tiene sus diferencias, pero intuyo que tienen la misma base. Además tenía una de cuales eran tus habilidades ya que he visto como esos ojos en la novia de un amigo.

-Me gustaría que la presentaras.

-No es posible. La última vez no quedamos en buenos términos y no creo que él te quiera cerca. Puede que su novia reconsidere su decisión al verte.

-Ni modo-dijo Naruto para entonces ver atentamente los arboles. –Con que este es el Mokuton. El elemento que dominaba el Shodaime Hokage Interesante.

-Me tomo mucho tiempo aprender a usarlo y aun me queda detalles que pulir para manejarlo al 100% por ciento.

-Mmmmm. Entonces solo se necesita combinar el Doton y Suiton.

-No es solo eso. Se debe aplicar una gran carga de Chakra Yang o solo conseguirás un jutsu de lodo.

-Entendido. Debo intentarlo.

-Ja. Suerte con eso. Me tomo meses dar con la proporción indicada de ese Chakra.

[En lo alto de las ruinas de un edificio]

-¿Cuanto se tardaran esos dos? Quería que Thorson le diera una lección a esa rata, pero esto tomando mucho-dijo Sakura observando la batalla.

 **-No sé decirte me parece que a eso dos les emociona bastante esa pelea** _ **-**_ le respondió Kurama.

-No le veo la gracia.

 **-Ambos están peleando con un rival que esta su nivel. Puede que Naruto gane fuertemente en poder bruto, pero el otro tiene la suficiente diversidad de técnicas como para mantenerse igualado según lo que me dicen mis hermanos en él.**

-¿Y qué opinas tú de Lokison? Estoy segura que no es de confianza.

 **-Es cierto que puedo observar oscuridad en el, pero creo que no es muy conveniente que alguien sea completamente puro. Es necesario que existan personas que estén dispuestos a deshacerse de otros para hacer cambios que valgan**. Estoy seguro que a Naruto no le temblara la mano al momento de eliminar una autentica amenaza.

-Puedo darte la razón en eso.

- **Solo considero que deberíamos evitar que hayan más peleas entre esos dos. No me imagino que pasaría en una zona poblada. No porque sean hijos de dioses deben olvidarse de todo a su alrededor.**

 **-** Mi padre prefería evitar los asuntos mortales. Sin embargo Thor y Loki son otra historia.

- **Sería aburrido si tuviera a acompañar a un simple espectador. Prefiero que… Un momento, ¿Naruto acaba de empezar a usar Mokuton?-** dijo Kurama mientras que veía que a lo lejos se veía un dragón de madera en el cual estaba Naruto.

-Parece que sí. Lokison acaba de hacer otro, pero de hielo.

-Creo que ahora yo el que tiene que preguntar cuánto va a durar esta pelea. No puede ser mucho ¿verdad?

[Varias horas después]

Ya hacía rato que Naruto y "Night Thunder" habían vuelto su pelea en un simple combate Kenjutsu, sin ningún tipo de técnica especial. Solo simples golpes de espada en donde cada uno esperaba que el otro cediera ante el cansancio.

-Ya es suficiente- dijo Sakura apareciendo entre Thorson y Lokison que se veían extremadamente agotados.

-Yo puedo seguir-dijeron ambos antes de caer al suelo.

-Hombres-dijo Sakura girando los ojos.

-Shinji Shihoin-dijo entonces el pelimorado.

-¿Eh?- expreso Naruto.

-Ese mi nombre. Creo que de nada vale seguir ocultándolo.

-Entonces mucho gusto, Shinji. Ahora vayamos a ese lugar del que tanto hablas.


	19. Cap 18

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 18**

- **Puede que a Naruto le dé igual, pero yo si me veo en la necesidad de preguntarte algo muy importante-** dijo Kurama en tono de voz "calmado" **-¿¡Cómo rayos conseguiste el Rinnegan!?** \- dijo el zorro ahora exaltado exigiendo una respuesta a Shinji. **-¿Y cómo fue que él empezó a usar Mokuton?** \- añadió señalando a Naruto.

-Lo segundo es sencillo. Hashirama Senju es el bisabuelo de Naruto de parte de su madre, por lo que guarda al menos un poco de su Kekkei Genkai en su sangre. Como tiene un buen control sobre el Doton y el Suiton, solo necesito ver mi versión para intuitivamente juntar ambos elementos. En cuanto a mis ojos….

-Apuesto que los robaste- dijo Sakura.

-Resulta que no. Esta molestia apareció hace un par de años, luego de…. ¿qué fue lo que ustedes dijeron?- dijo el chico hablando a su hombro.

- **El Sharingan de este chico empezó a fusionarse con los remanentes del Chakra de Hashirama que hay en su cuerpo, causando que su doujutsu empezara a cambiar** -dijo Gyuki apareciendo en el hombro del chico.

-Eso suena muy vago- comento Naruto

-No es como si me interesara mucho. Tengo presente que es poderoso, pero prefiero mantenerlo desactivado porque me desagrada que consuma tanto Chakra.

- **Si no eres un Senju, un Uchiha o Uzumaki es muy obvio que ese doujutsu te quitara mucho Chakra** -añadió el zorro.

-Mi madre tiene cierta relación con los Uchiha y de todas formas mi familia cuanta con una fuerza destacable.

-Tengo una duda. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que ese Loki es tu padre? Es decir, he visto que tienes una fuerza decente y control sobre la electricidad. Aunque la idea no me agrada del todo, bien podrías ser mi hermano.

-Para empezar, eso sería demasiado bizarro. Dos, no veo a mi madre con alguien como Thor. Sus elementos combinan, pero sus gustos…. solo digamos que van en otra dirección. Por último, si ese fuera el caso ya me hubiera enterado antes de quien era mi padre. En mi mundo los dioses tienden a reconocer a sus hijos a los 13 años y eso aplica con todos los panteones.

-¿Y cuáles son los indicios que te hacen aceptar mi teoría?-pregunto Sakura.

-Seré honesto. Admito que mis conductas algunas veces no son muy adecuadas, tiendo a mentir bastante y disfruto mucho viendo el conflicto ajeno.

-Estoy sin palabras-dijo la pelirrosa con una cara de "es en serio".

-Claro que mi mayor indicio es mi biología. Yo soy parecido a ustedes, pero en realidad no soy hibrido humano/asgardiano. Yo sería otra cosa, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí. Loki no es un Asgardiano. Es un Gigante de Hielo con características Asgardianas producto de la magia de Odin, padre de todos.

-¿Y ese quien?-dijo Naruto.

-Nuestro abuelo.

-En verdad voy a necesitar que me expliques todo lo que puedas de Asgard. Ese debe ser un lugar muy raro para que consideren gigantes a gente como él-dijo Naruto señalando a Shinji, cuya altura quedaba en ridículo frente a la suya y la de Sakura.

-¡Discúlpame por tener problemas con la edad que aparento! Tengo que recalcar que tengo 24 años y estoy seguro que soy mayor que ustedes.

-Como si me interesara-dijo severa la chica. – _Rayos_. _En serio tengo que aceptar que él tiene más experiencia que nosotros. Yo apenas tengo 18-_ penso la chica.

-Wow. Menos mal que tuve un crecimiento acelerado, hubiera odiado ser tan bajo-pensó Naruto, quien actualmente tenía 16 años.

-Bien. Ya llegamos-dijo el pelimorado entrando a una recamara que estaba dentro de una ruinas de la aldea.

En el suelo reposaba una especie de grabado de enormes proporciones, cuyo diseño no solo incluía caracteres solo kanji, sino también un sinfín de figuras y símbolos cuyo significado no era nada claro.

Naruto se imagino que era un sello, pero nada de lo que le había enseñado su madre se parecía a lo que veía.

-Este es un sello de teletransporte-dijo Shinji. -Uno que sobrepasa ampliamente en poder a otros como el **Hiraishin**.

-No necesitas decirlo para que nos demos cuenta de ello-sentencio Sakura. -¿Cómo funciona?

-Ni idea.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Se supone que esta cosa se activa mediante una maquina especial que está en la isla, pero en este mundo no he encontrado rastros de ella. Por ello no sé como activarlo.

-¿Entonces como llegaste acá?

-Ya estaba activado cuando lo encontré.

-¿Y cómo planeas que lo usemos?-dijo Naruto.

-Supongo que debe funcionar como cualquier otro sello. Se aplica Chakra y ya.

-Tienes una malísima concepción de cómo funcionan el Fuinjutsu.

-Luego de que mi habilidad se incrementara, le perdí todo el interés al área. Horas y horas de practicar caligrafía echadas a la basura-dijo Shinji lamentándose.

-De cualquier forma debería intentarlo. Si esta cosa es Uzumaki, debería reaccionar a mi Chakra-dijo el rubio para agacharse y poner su mano en sello, para posteriormente cargarlo con su Chakra. Esto provoco que una luz blanca se encendiera en el grabado y cubriera la mitad de este.

-Parece estar incompleto. Necesitas poner algo más.

-Entonces colabora y pon tu Chakra.

-Es una mala idea, pero ya que-dijo el pelimorado para poner sus manos en sello.

Esta vez una luz negra se manifestó en el grabado, la cual "relleno" algunas zonas que en principio parecían vacías e incompletas. Luego Sakura y Kurama vieron como en medio de la habitación se formo un vórtice que rugía con gran fuerza a la vez que se sentía como les jalaba.

-Y la puerta a mis pesadillas se abre de nuevo- declaro Shinji suspirando.

-¿Tan peligroso es?- pregunto la Balderdottir exceptiva.

-No tanto. Pero igual tiene un gran impacto psicológico sobre mí, dado que allí hay cosas con las que no quiero volver a toparme.

-Para estar seguros pasa tu primero- dijo ella para acercase al chico y sin que este pudiera decirle nada, empujarle al portal.

-En marcha-dijo Naruto para ir al portal siendo seguido por Sakura y Kurama.

[Tiempo indeterminado después]

Tal vez el estruendoso viaje que le proveyó a Naruto el portal no hubiera sido tan malo si este no le hubiera mandado al fondo de unas ruinas submarinas en donde por poco se ahoga.

Al salir a la superficie se encontró en el interior de una laguna en lo que parecía una selva tropical que no se parecía en lo absoluto al Uzu que habían abandonado, indicándole que era verdad lo del viaje dimensional. El uso de sus habilidades sensor le proveyó al chico de la ubicación de los integrantes de la expedición y le informo que no había otra persona en los alrededores.

Sakura y Shinji terminaron en medio de la selva, mientras que Kurama apareció en la cima de un monte. Allí fue donde todos se reunieron para empezar a gestar su siguiente movimiento.

-Tengo unas cuantas noticias. Parece que nuestro viaje sufrirá un pequeño inconveniente-dijo Shinji viendo atentamente los alrededores.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Uno de tus engaños te salió mal?- dijo burlona Sakura.

-Tienes un severo problema, señorita- le replico el chico ante el fastidio de la Balderdottir. –Uno, el viaje se dio a la perfección y hay que agradecer que no hallamos quedado muy dispersos como temí que podría pasar. Dos, mi **Kamui** no está respondiendo como debería y no podre usarlo para transportarnos. Para variar-dijo susurrando esa última parte.

-No lo veo el problema. Quiero explorar este lugar por mi cuenta.

-¿Si sabes para que vinimos?

-Sí, pero he estado pensando que debería entrenar un poco más mis habilidades. Los últimos eventos me han indicado que mi fuerza no es la suficiente.

-Eso es discutible, pero…..

-El detalle es que quiero dominar cosas como ese **Busoshoku Haki** que usas.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué quieres tal cosa? ¿Para qué quieres volver más duro un puño que es tan fuerte como el acero?

-Me gusta dominar todo tipo de técnicas. ¿Para empezar por que tu lo aprendiste?

Entonces el pelimorado puso una cara de tragedia. –Fue para….sobrevivir.

-¿A qué?

Shinji hizo aparecer un saco con su **Kamui** , uno que le daba hasta la cintura. El entonces lo volcó y dejo caer una enorme de orbes dorados con vetas negras.

-Aquí está la respuesta a porque no acepte uno de los orbes del Diablos. Ya tengo suficientes de esas cosas para equipar a un ejército.

-¿Y de que monstruo son estos?

-Un error de la naturaleza llamado Rajang. Es p*** gorila con cuernos y esteroides que puede lanzar rayos con la precisión de un francotirador, lanzar peñascos como si fueran almohadas y lanzarse como una F****** bala de cañón.

-No le veo lo peligroso a ese tipo.

-Esas cosas tienen complejo de Saiyayin y puede revestir sus puños de **Bushoku Haki**. Tuve la desgracia de caer en uno de sus nidos y por poco no la cuento.

-Se ve que no fue tan malo. Obtuviste una buena habilidad.

-Y luego de eso termine en otro sitio donde tuve una noche inolvidable –dijo el chico una cara de picardía. –Pero no hablare ello.

-Opto porque te lo ahorres. Prefiero saber que es el **Bushoku Haki**.

-En ese caso debes entender primero que es el **Haki**. Este es uno de los nombres que se le da a la manifestación de la energía física de un individuo. El **Haki** nace no solo del entrenamiento físico, sino también del mental pues es la manifestación de la voluntad de un ser. Su deseo de vivir o matar según sea el caso.

-Ya veo.

-¿Pero tú dijiste que eso era lo que estaban usando los afectados del virus de cólera?-dijo Sakura.

-Ese virus pone en mucho estrés a sus portadores. Tanto que eleva su energía física a niveles nada sanos-explico Shinji.

-Me alegra no haber sido contaminado por ese virus. Hubiera detestado haber conseguido esta habilidad sin ningún esfuerzo-dijo Naruto. –Entonces, ¿cómo se obtiene?

-Lo mío fue por mera repetición. Tu mejor opción es buscar algunos Rajang y enfrentarlos hasta que le agarres el truco.

-¿No hay un medio más rápido? No quiero retrasar mucho mi ida a Asgard.

-¿Por qué la prisa? No es como Asgard fuera a moverse de Oklahoma.

-¿Qué?

-La última vez que vi una noticia sobre Asgard ponía que estaba en Oklahoma, Estados Unidos.

-Eso es ridículo.

-Créeme cuando te digo que en ese lugar pasan muchas cosas descabelladas.

 **-Mejor centrémonos en el sitio donde estamos. Este lugar no me da buena espina** -comento Kurama.

-Tienes razón. Debemos buscar a quien está controlando a los monstruos y detenerlo-dijo Naruto.

-Concuerdo. No me estresa tanto el que carezcamos de un medio de transporte, pero me gustaría que diéramos con un asentamiento para encontrar algunos insumos.

-Entonces salgamos de este lugar-dijo Naruto viendo el horizonte.

Se veía que el sitio donde estaban era una isla, pero el chico presumió que no debían estar muy alejados de alguna masa continental. Por ello dio un salto para elevarse y ejecutar el **Koku Shundo** para "correr" hacia el este.

-Esperemos que vaya en la dirección correcta-dijo Shinji viendo como el Uzumaki rápidamente perdía en el horizonte. –Bien ahora…. El pelimorado no termino de hablar ya que noto como del oeste se acercaba un objeto a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué están aquí?-dijo Naruto llegando al punto de donde había partido.

-Lo mismo te puedo preguntar.

Nuevamente Naruto se lanzo en el aire para salir de la isla, solo consiguiendo el mismo resultado.

-¿Un bucle espacial?-dijo Shinji confundido.

-Tal vez tengamos que hacer algo para salir de este lugar.

-¡Oh no! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE, NO! ¡No me digan que este lugar tiene una de esas estúpidas pruebas sin lógica!-dijo Shinji bastante estresado.

-¿Sabes que hay que hacer para irnos de este sitio?-pregunto el rubio.

-¿¡Como si importara!?-dijo el moreno para sentarse en el suelo. -De aquí yo no me muevo.

-¿Eh?-dijo el rubio extrañado de la actitud del chico.

- **Discúlpenlo. Está teniendo uno de sus…"berrinches"** -dijo Gyuki.

-Aquí tiene que haber gato encerrado- dijo Sakura extrañada por la actitud del Lokison.

 **-Supongo que entonces no me queda de otra opción y explicarles en qué consiste este lugar-** dijo una voz femenina que puso en guardia a los presentes. – **No se preocupen. No soy su enemiga-** dijo una mujer translucida que apareció frente lo jóvenes.

Aparte del hecho de que parecía un fantasma, la mujer que apareció frente a los semidioses destacaba por tener una piel casi tan blanca como la nieve, que hacía que su largo cabello rojo brillara con mayor intensidad. Sus ojos también eran rojos y tenían la particularidad de tener un patrón en espiral tal como el de Naruto. Su ropaje consistía en una túnica color blanco que quedaba tendida en el suelo por su largo. La mujer no parecía pasar de los cuarenta, pues aunque tenía una apariencia madura no mostraba arrugas destacables.

 **-Déjeme presentarme. Mi nombre es Tsukihime Otsutsuki** -dijo la mujer con una reverencia.

-¿Quié **n?-** dijeron todos los presentes poniendo sus cabezas de lado al no tener la menor idea de quien les hablaba.

 **-No sean crueles. Tal vez no sea tan famosa, pero tengo tanta importancia como mi esposo-** dijo la pelirroja molesta.

 **-¿Está diciendo que está relacionada con padre**?-dijo Kurama sorprendiendo por la revelación.

 **-Estas en lo correcto. Soy la esposa de Hagoromo Otsutsuki.**

-¿Entonces ella es su madre?- pregunto Shinji refiriéndose a los Bijuu.

 **-No del todo, ya que no participe en su creación. Le explicare todo para que lo entiendan.**

Y así Naruto y los demás recibieron una clase de historia magistral del mundo ninja.

La historia comenzó con el relato de cómo su suegra, Kaguya Otsutsuki, había consumido el fruto de Chakra del Shinju y para instaurar la paz en el mundo. Explico cómo nacieron sus hijos, Hagoromo Otsutuski y Homura Otsutsuki, y luego detallo como la seudo-diosa fue corrompida por todo el poder que recibió del fruto. Kaguya termino fusionándose con el Senju para subyugar a la humanidad y se convirtió en una apocalíptica bestia llamada Juubi.

Los hijos de Kaguya viendo que ella causaría el fin de la civilización entonces pelearon contra ella con la firme meta de detenerla y poner fin a sus planes. Al final su poder era demasiado como para que ellos le vencieran, por lo que solo pudieron quitarle al Juubi y sellarle en lo que hoy se conoce como la luna.

Hagoromo encerró al Juubi en su cuerpo para evitar que hiciera estragos en el mundo y su hermano se recluyo en la luna para custodiar la prisión de su madre.

Como efecto de secundario de la desaparición del Shinju, los humanos ganaron la habilidad de usar Chakra, aunque en primer momento no lo pudieron usar a voluntad.

Fue Hagoromo quien les enseño el Ninshu para poder controlar tal fuerza y poder convivir en armonía. Lastimosamente la humanidad término convirtiendo tal arte en un arma, el Ninjutsu, el cual que solo provoco que el mundo estuviera envuelto en todo tipo de conflictos.

Él no presencio tal cosa por para ese entonces ya su vida está llegando a su fin. Sus últimas acciones fueron dividir al Juubi en los muy conocidos Bijuu y dar a conocer quién sería su heredero, pues aunque Hagoromo dedico su vida ayudar a las personas, el también se ocupo de tener una descendencia.

Fueron dos sus hijos, Indra y Asura, cuya habilidad y poder solo eran opacados por la gran rivalidad y casi desprecio que se tenían ambos hermanos.

Cada uno tenía un ideal muy claro. Indra pensaba que el poder individual era lo único que importada. Por otro lado Asura pensaba que el poder residía en los lazos que creaban entre las personas.

Por esto cada uno recibió los dones acordes a sus ideales. Indra que era el mayor recibió los ojos y poder espiritual de su padre. Asura en cambio solo obtuvo su fuerza vital y su poder físico.

Ante la pregunta de qué participación tenia Tsukihime en el asunto, ella explico que si bien el Sharingan y el Rinnegan vinieron de un doujutsu desarrollado por Kaguya, el poder Mangekyo era responsabilidad suya.

Con excepción de **Tsukuyomi** , la mayoría de las técnicas del Sharingan eran debido a los poderes sobre la realidad que ella tenía.

Estas habilidades fueron explotadas por Indra. Asura en cambio manifestó los poderes de una forma distinta. El logro modelar una clase Fuinjutsu que permitía hacer casi cualquier cosa. Habilidad que terminarían heredando los Uzumaki.

A pesar de que Indra tenía una evidente ventaja, Hagoromo termino escogiendo a Asura como sucesor. Cosa que encolerizo mucho a su hermano y le llevo emprender una intensa campaña contra Asura.

Su rivalidad fue tan fuerte que sus espíritus transmitieron a sus herederos sus ideales y poderes, aunque eso implico que entre ellos existiera la distintiva enemistad que había entre los hermanos.

Los sucesores no eran otros que los Senju y los Uchiha. En donde Tsukihime explico que Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, habían portado los espíritus de Asura y Indra respectivamente. Esa era la razón por la que esas leyendas tenían un historial de titánicas batallas.

Fue entonces que Naruto entendió porque los monstruos se referían a él cómo Asura y a Sasuke como Indra. Ellos eran los actuales transmigrantes de sus espíritus.

Una vez que los jóvenes pudieron procesar la parte más complicada de la historia, Tsukihime procedió a explicar que era el mundo en donde se encontraban.

Dado que a ella le molestaban y entristecían todas las peleas que tenían sus hijos, la pelirroja construyo una dimensión donde ellos se vieran en la necesidad de colaborar para poder lidiar con las pruebas que ideo.

-¿Y lo mejor era combinar cosas de varios videojuegos?-dijo Shinji mirando inquisitivamente a Tsukihime mientras golpeaba el suelo con su zapatos.

 **-¿Acaso no fue divertido?-** dijo la pelirroja riendo nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieren decir?- pregunto Naruto.

-Sería muy complicado de explicar, pero lo cierto es que está loca me hizo hacer el Templo de Agua con enemigos de Darksouls. ¡Darksouls! ¿Sabe lo demencial que fue salir de ese pozo de la muerte?-dijo Shinji bastante molesto.

 **-No creo que haya sido tan malo.**

-Entre allí con mi Chakra al mínimo y en paños menores. Solo me salve porque logre activar Rinnegan. De lo contrario Smough seguiría haciéndome puré.

 **-Quería que cada sitio fuese un reto para mis hijos. Algo que incluso les permitiese volverse más fuertes, pero…..**

-¿Pero qué?

 **-Al final fue demasiado para ellos y lo abandonaron** -dijo al mujer con una gota en sien. Shinji entonces estallo espontáneamente en llamas.

-Dejando a un lado cual sea el asunto que ataña al embustero. Queremos hacerle saber que hemos venido a tratar el problema de que los monstruos que están atacando el continente ninja debido a que se nos informo que este era su lugar de origen- dijo Sakura.

 **-Lo tengo presente. Lamento decir que yo soy la indirecta causante de dicha situación. En mi búsqueda de que este mundo fuera un reto, desarrolle sellos que permitieran a las criaturas que se hicieran más fuertes con el paso del tiempo.**

-¿Quiere decir que los monstruos no son seres vivos?

 **-Como tal no. Ellos son construcciones de Chakra como los Bijuu, pero su estructura resulta biológica mucho más precisa a pesar de que carecen de alma.**

 **-** Bien. Eso evita que me sienta culpable por haber vencido a todos los monstruos con los que he enfrentado-dijo Naruto.

 **-Esa era mi idea al crearlos. Ellos son básicamente sellos sentientes con órdenes prescritas.**

-Eso lo dudo. Esas cosas eran todo menos predecibles-añadió Shinji **.**

 **-Como indique antes, las criaturas fueron hechas para que fueran más fuertes con el paso del tiempo. Eso dio consigo el que ellas se volvieran demasiado poderosas como para que este mundo las retuviera en su totalidad. Esperaba que alguno de los transmigrantes de mis hijos viniera a este mundo y nivelaran la carga, pero nadie apareció-** dijo Tsukihime en un tono decaído.

-¿Y acaso no tiene control sobre este mundo?-pregunto Sakura.

 **-Lo tuve cuando lo cree, pero desde que me convertí en un espíritu mí poder ha disminuido considerablemente. Mi acción más significativa en los últimos años fue mandarle Chakra a Naruto para que desbloqueara las habilidades necesarias para acceder a este mundo.**

-¿Cuáles?

 **-Empecemos por el Ojo de la Mente de Kagura. Ese es un Kekkei Genkai Uzumaki que permite a su usuario detectar Chakra a grandes distancias. Debido a que parte humana es técnicamente 100% Uzumaki la pudiste desbloquear, pero yo te permite acceder al verdadero poder de ese Kekkei Genkai que nace mis habilidades.**

-¡Un momento! ¿Habla de mis sueños?-dijo Naruto.

 **-Es correcto. Mis habilidades de detección casi rayan en la premonición. Puedo ver lo que ocurre en cada rincón de este mundo y ver a través de dimensiones ajenas a esta-** explico la mujer al rubio. – **Y tengo que aclarar que aun cuando lo que en tu mundo algo sea ficción, no significa que no sea una realidad en otros** -dijo la pelirroja mirando a Shinji.

-Tolerare esa posibilidad.

-Eso explica mucho. ¿Y cómo fue que conseguí este doujutsu?- dijo Naruto.

 **-Esa fue una pequeña idea que tuvo mi esposo antes de morir. No quería que alguien despertara de nuevo el Rinnegan, el doujutsu que portaba, por lo que arreglo las cosas para que este solo se desbloqueara con la combinación del Chakra de sus dos hijos-** dijo la mujer. – **Lo que te sucedió fue que el Chakra que te brinde** **se adapto para parecerse al de Indra y este al combinarse con el de Asura creó esa variación del Rinnegan.**

-Si ese es el caso, no debería Sasuke despertar también el doujutsu.

 **-No lo tomes a mal, pero siempre he pensado que mi hijo Asura siempre ha sido algo más comedido que Indra. Opte por solo darte el Chakra a ti y no a tu amigo. Es más, realmente no planeaba que ese doujutsu apareciera en ti tan rápidamente. Se suponía que tomaría años.**

-Ya están muy claras, aunque sigo flipando un poco-dijo el pelimorado.

 **-Ni lo digas. Su biología resulto ser bastante impredecible y propicia a alterar los Kekkei Genkai.**

-Volviendo al tema central. ¿Cómo acabamos con la plaga de monstruos en el continente shinobi?-dijo Sakura, quien se sentía algo fuera de lugar al no ser poseedora de ningún tipo de doujutsu.

 **-La solución es sencilla. Su mera presencia hace que el mundo trabaje para lo que fue creado. Deben completar las pruebas que en su momento elabore para mis hijos. Eso poco a poco irá aliviando toda la tensión a que está sometida esta dimensión.**

-Pan comido-dijo Naruto.

 **-Con sus habilidades eso espero. De todas formas le sugiero que tomen esta oportunidad para entrenar. Temo decirles que su futuro tiene muchos peligros por delante y necesitan afinar sus fuerzas todo lo posible.**

-Lo tendremos en cuenta.

 **-Se que todo este probable es problema por mi irresponsabilidad, así que les pido encarecidamente que me ayuden a solucionarlo.**

-Cuente con nosotros-dijeron Sakura y Naruto.

 **-La prueba que les espera en esta isla está en la costa norte. Una vez que la completen les diré de un par de cosas que deben saber antes de que partan a otro destino** \- Con esto el trió partió al lugar indicado seguidos por Kurama.

- **Ya no es necesario que te escondas-** dijo la pelirroja.

 **-Tan sagaz como siempre-** dijo un anciano que haría aparición. Su apariencia era incluso más extraña que la de Tsukihime, ya que el hombre tenía dos cuernos en la frente a los lados de un tercer ojo rojo que tenía esta. En sus ojos se podía apreciar el característico Rinnegan.

 **-¿Entonces solo tuve que recibir unas cuantas visitas para que te dignaras a dar la cara, Hagoromo?**

 **-Entenderás que tus invitados no son nada comunes.**

 **-¿Acaso algo es normal para nosotros?**

 **-Que yo sepa a ti nunca te ha gustado lo normal.**

 **-La vida seria aburrida si fuera así.**

 **-Resulta irónico que lo diga alguien que murió hace mucho tiempo.**

 **-¿Qué puedo decir?**

 **-Solo quiero saber si tienes segundas intenciones con esos jóvenes.**

 **-Ya despertó una de las hijas de mi hermano. Algo que se suponía que no debía pasar.**

 **-Lo he notado. Resulto muy conveniente que las reencarnaciones de nuestros hijos hayan terminado junto a ella.**

 **-Espero que Indra pueda manejarla mientras ellos se preparan. Espero que no te moleste que haya despertado los poderes de Naruto.**

 **-Es uno de los pocos que lo merecen y pueden lidiar con él sin crear una pesadilla.**

 **-No en sucede en todas las dimensiones, te lo puedo asegurar.**

 **-Sabes que considero que no debemos inmiscuirnos en dimensiones ajenas a la nuestra.**

 **-Es una falta de nuestra parte ver como mundos arden por nuestra inacción. Considerando que los jóvenes no pertenecen a un solo mundo, no veo el problema en que se solucionen unos cuantos males. Además he contado muchas versiones de ti que han sido bastantes liberales en cuanto al tema.**

 **-Tus argumentos son convincentes, pero solo el tiempo dirá si estas en lo correcto.**

 **-Ya verás que sí.**

Dejando a un lado la discusión de la pareja de espíritus, en un pequeño claro podía verse como se desarrollaba una interesante pelea.

Un batallón de veloces Velocidrome fue lo que Naruto y Sakura encontraron al llegar al sitio que les había indicado Tsukihime.

No hubiera sido una batalla tan problemática de no ser por el hecho de que las criaturas se podían volver invisibles y difíciles de detectar, por lo que eran extremadamente difíciles de contraatacar.

Los semidioses se valieron de ataques rápidos de espadas para poder lidiar con los raptores azules de afiladas garras y colmillos.

Pasaron horas para que los jóvenes lograran vencer a todos los Velocidrome, pues una vez se vieron a reducidos a cinco, las criaturas se dispersaron por la isla dificultando su búsqueda.

-Podrías haber ayudado- dijo Naruto a Shinji que se encontraba acostado en una improvisada hamaca.

-¿Y evitar que tengas que tuvieras un chance para desarrollar **Kenbunshoku Haki**? Hubiera sido muy malo de mi parte. Solo repite el proceso unas cuantas veces y notaras como el sexto sentido que te permite usar este **Haki** empieza a despertar.

 **-No es como es como si hubieras desarrollado el tuyo** \- dijo Tsukihime apareciendo cerca de los jóvenes.

-Es difícil escuchar las voces de los demás, cuando ya hay demasiadas voces en mi cabeza- señalo el pelimorad.

-¿Ahora qué?- pregunto el rubio a la mujer.

 **-Lo primero es que quisiera explicarte con detalles como funciona tu doujutsu. El Mangekyo Rinnegan es una versión alternativa del Rinnegan que cuenta con un abanico de habilidades que se parecen a su contraparte, pero cuyo funcionamiento puede resultar muy distinto.**

-Ya me habían dado una idea de cuáles eran sus habilidades, pero quisiera escuchar us versión.

- **Comencemos el Camino Naraka, esté en condiciones normales te permite convocar al Rey del Infierno, pero en tu caso podrás invocar una estatua Kannon que te permitiría multiplicar el poder tus técnicas. El siguiente es el Camino de Preta, el cual te permitirá absorber y usar las técnicas basadas en Ki de tu enemigo. Luego tenemos el Camino Animal, este te da la habilidad de transformar partes de tu cuerpo en las de todo tipo de animales.**

-Son muchas cosas para algo tan simple-interrumpió Naruto.

 **-Los humanos consideran al Rinnegan como unos ojos divinos. No puedes esperar poco de él. También tienes acceso al Camino Humano, este te permitirá algo que podríamos llamar Viaje Astral, con el que puedes hacer que tu alma abandone tu cuerpo y que pueda recorrer con libertad los planos que desees. Con previo entrenamiento claro** -señalo la pelirroja. **–Ya tiene bastante experiencia con el Camino Asura. El te permite modificar y crear armas de la nada según tus preferencias. Los orbes que dejan los monstruos son, por decirlo de una forma, planos que deje para dar pistas de cómo se podría usar esa habilidad.**

-Debo decir que se tomo bastantes libertades. Las armas que se consiguen con esos orbes valdrían mucho en mi mundo-dijo Shinji.

 **-Hagoromo tenía un repertorio de arma muy particular. Sus herederos no podían tener espada de segunda.**

-Eso me hace recordar lo mal que me siento por haber perdido la espada Kusanagi.

-¿Tu obtuviste la espada Kusanagi? ¿La arma predilecta de esa serpiente psicópata?-cuestiono Sakura.

-Sí-dijo el chico lamentándose.

- **Incluso yo considero que cometiste un error-** señalo Tsukihime. **-En fin, el último poder al que tienes acceso Naruto es el Camino Deva. El te permite atraer y repeler objetos metálicos por acción de las fuerzas electromagnéticas. Te puede algo parecer limitado, pero ustedes tienen que tomar algo en cuenta** \- dijo ella viendo a Shinji y Naruto. – **Sus habilidades pueden variar debido a que no son humanos. Que no les extrañen que puedan hacer cosas que no hagan otros usuarios del Rinnegan. Solo su imaginación limitara su alcacne.**

-Sigo pensando que es demasiado poder-dijo Naruto.

- **Me complace que lo veas de esa forma. Es cierto que debido a nuestros poderes nos consideremos completamente superiores a los demás, pero la verdad es que no debemos abusar de ellos. Un gran poder…...**

-...Conlleva una gran responsabilidad. No sé porque tenía la sensación de que ibas terminar diciendo eso- dijo Shinji interrumpiendo en tono burlesco.

 **-¿Y tenias que arruinarlo?** \- dijo Tsukihime molesta.

-Logan decía que el cabeza de red resultaba molesto diciendo esa frase a todo lo que se moviera.

-Pues a mi suena bien-comento Naruto.

-Yo en cambio he escuchado suficiente. En vista de que han conseguido una mejor guía, considero que no será necesaria mi presencia. Ahora, ¿donde encuentro una salida?

 **-Esto…..-** dijo la espíritu mostrándose nerviosa.

-No me gusta su silencio.

 **-Esta dimensión esta algo desfasada del mundo real. Tendrás que esperar un poco para salir de aquí.**

-¡Oh no! No, no, no, no, no. Ya tuve suficiente de este condenado lugar como para soportar otra temporada aquí. Solo esto acompañando a estos dos porque quiero regresar a mi hogar.

 **-Ciertamente ellos pueden ayudarte a eso, pero si colaboras con la limpieza de este mundo, puedo ayudarte a dominar por completo el Kamui.**

-Mmmmmm. Es una oferta muy tentadora. Solo espero no tener que ver otro soldado no-muerto por estos lares.

-No te preocupes. A diferencia de mis contrapartes, yo limite las criaturas presentes en este mundo.

-Cuento con ello. De cualquier forma yo me voy. No quiero que se ofendan, pero presiento que si sigo con ustedes me convertiré en su saco de boxeo-dijo el pelimorado viendo a Naruto y Sakura. Luego junto arena en un peñasco y se embarco en el improvisado vehículo. -Nos vemos- dijo para luego salir volando y perderse en el horizonte.

 **-Y yo que pensaba que este encuentro haría a ese chico algo más sociable. Es una suerte que al menos los Bijuu le hagan compañía.**

-Yo pienso que es mejor que este solo. Así no le podrá hacer daño a nadie-dijo Sakura.

- **Difiero. La soledad solo causa que las personas pierdan su conexión con el mundo y es por eso que luego no sienten reparos al intentar dañarlo. Sé que su padre no es precisamente alguien de confianza, pero en su ocaso de mostro tenía algo de bondad en su ser.**

-¡Un momento! ¿Loki está muerto?-dijo la Balderdottir sorprendida.

 **-La muerte tiene un significado muy ambiguo para los dioses, especialmente si es el de las mentiras. No puedo darles muchos detalles, pues yo misma los desconozco. Sin embargo, tengo que decir que al final no es algo que les deba preocupar, ya que…. Mejor no se los digo. Es algo que tienen que ver con sus propios ojos**.

- **No es propio decir algo así y luego quedarse callado** -dijo Kurama.

 **-Solo añadiré que podrían verse con quien en verdad debería formar parte de su equipo.**

-¡Nosotros no somos un equipo!- dijo Sakura molesta por el comentario.

 **-Lamento lo que te paso, pero….**

-Por favor no diga más.

 **-Si así lo deseas.**

El rubio y la pelirrosa decidieron pasar la noche en el aquella isla, ya que habían decidido partir a la mañana siguiente.

El problema de que no tenían acceso a insumos para su estadía fue solucionado por Tsukihime, que para el desconocimiento de los jóvenes, recibió una ayuda de Hagoromo para transportar cosas del mundo real al que se encontraban.

El sabio también hizo el esfuerzo de regresar a las bestias que todavía andaban suelta en mundo shinobi a la dimensión de Tsukihime, nuevamente sin el conocimiento de Naruto y los demás.

Podía parecer que la pareja quería retener a los jóvenes, pero la verdad estaba en las palabras de Tsukihime.

Ellos debían entrenar, especialmente Naruto, ya que su fuerza solo aumentaría con el tiempo y aun teniendo conocimiento de lo que había heredado de ellos, no podían tener control sobre su parte Asgardiana. Él tenía que obligarse a dominarla para no causarle daño a quienes conocía.

Al amanecer los jóvenes abandonaron la isla. Como Sakura tenía domino sobre el jutsu, **Doton: Roca Ultra Liviana** , ellos pudieron viajar con comodidad al sitio donde darían inicio a su entrenamiento y a la misión encomendada por Tsukihime.


	20. Cap 19

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 19**

Una par de días fueron suficientes para que Naruto llegara a la conclusión de que en verdad necesitaba de aquella estadía en la dimensión de Tsukihime.

No tanto por el entrenamiento. Era la oportunidad de poder dar rienda suelta a todo su poder sin temor de dañar a alguien y experimentar el tipo de aventuras que siempre había querido probar.

Técnicamente podía considerarlas meras ilusiones debido a su procedencia, pero no le dio mayor importancia, ya que sentía que era una antesala a algo mayor.

Su dominio sobre el Mokuton fue su prioridad en los primeros días, debido a que de esa forma podía crear árboles frutales y obtener el material necesario para construir la vivienda que usarían él y sus compañeros durante su estadía en ese mundo.

Su asentamiento quedo ubicado a las orillas de un lago de agua dulce, que estaba a unos kilómetros de la costa. Los presentimientos de Naruto no estaban equivocados y ellos pudieron conseguir una enorme zona continental al este de la isla que le recibió.

Los jóvenes pensaron que estarían condenados una vida algo ermitaña, pero Tsukihime logro traerles algunos implementos para hacer más cómoda su estadía. Cosa que agradeció mucho Sakura, pues aunque quería estar con los suyos ella no podría soportar estar a la intemperie por tanto tiempo sin tener algunos artículos de limpieza.

Si les resulto extraño a los jóvenes que ella pudiera proveerles de esas cosas, al no tener control sobre el mundo que ella misma había creado, pero se lo dejaron pasar debido a que no era algo muy significativo.

El siguiente aspecto en el que se esforzó Naruto en mejorar fue el Fuinjutsu, ya que con este podía dotar su hogar de los servicios básicos como agua, luz y cocina. Era un hecho que tenía que preocuparse de ese tipo de cosas si iba a pasar una buena temporada en aquel lugar.

Luego de establecerse con seguridad, el Uzumaki empezó a enfrentarse a las criaturas de aquella dimensión.

Los primeros que dieron la cara fueron una pareja de dragones, uno verde y otro rojo. Si bien no representaron problema alguno, el ver como la llamada Rathian y el Rathalos eran una pareja que operaba en casi perfecta sincronía, le hizo preguntarse si era posible que él y Sakura pudieran ser hacer lo mismo.

Es decir, Sakura era una de las pocas personas a las que podía llamarle un igual y le interesaba poder combatir junto a ella. Sin embargo, eso no parecía posible, debido a que la chica tendía a comportarse algo distante con él.

En primer momento era de verse que a la chica le molestaba mucho Shinji, pero ahora estando solo ellos dos, Naruto se percató que en realidad a la chica también le incomodaba su presencia.

Con cualquier otra persona le hubiera importado poco la situación, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos, pero esta vez le molestaba un poco.

No parecía ser por el hecho de que ahora era compañero de Kurama, ya que ella hablaba con normalidad con el zorro. Era específicamente con su persona. Lo había notado en algunas miradas que ella le dedicaba en algunas ocasiones, las cuales estaban cargadas de melancolía y cierta tristeza. Para empeorar las cosas la Balderdottir evitaba hacer comentarios sobre su pasado y era difícil determinar qué era lo que molestaba.

El Uzumaki casi sentía que la única razón por la que ella estaba a su lado, era porque él tenía grandes posibilidades de llevarla a su tan apreciado hogar. Naruto esperaba ayudarla todo lo que pudiera, pero también esperaba establecer una mejor relación con su familiar.

Resultaba raro pensar que esa Sakura era técnicamente su prima dado que Balder era el hermano de su padre, pero a esas alturas era poco lo que podía cuestionar, especialmente cuando estaba en mundo completamente desconocido y ajeno al suyo.

Días, semanas y meses pasaron como una brisa y Naruto se dedicaba cada vez más a su entrenamiento a la espera de afinar sus habilidades.

Se sintió algo ridiculizado cuando un día la chica de armadura le informo que su estilo tenía muchos agujeros y era imperfecto. Naruto se molesto ante el comentario debido a que su estilo había sido enseñado por su madre, que a su vez aprendió de la Anbu Yugao Uzuki.

Sakura explico que había sido entrenada por su padre, recibió lecciones de Saya Gekko y que incluso había batido en duelo a todas las Espadachines de la Niebla, por lo que ella le superaba en el área de Kenjutsu.

Si al Uzumaki no le importaba mucho el demostrar que la chica estaba equivocada, el no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad para "argumentar" que él era más fuerte y probar cuales eran las fuerzas de la pelirrosa.

En una batalla de únicamente Kenjutsu, el Thorson volvió a sentir el mismo suelo que había probado en Suna. La técnica que había desarrollado Sakura con su espada de brillo blanco era impecable. A ella no le costó en lo absoluto rechazar todos los ataques de su oponente y contraatacarlo con feroces estocadas que no tenían defensa alguna.

La chica le explico que su derrota tenía muchos motivos y uno de ellos era la mala elección de sus armas. La espada de base de Naruto era una espada vikinga, una que por naturaleza era para usarla con una sola mano y por ello no adecuada para alguien cuyo estilo se basaba en el uso de la fuerza.

Esto lo entendido rápidamente el chico. El había tomado en varias ocasiones el arma con ambas manos le había molestado el que el mango no fuera lo suficientemente largo para tener un mejor agarre. También había notado que actualmente el poco peso del arma hacia que los cortes no tuvieran la fuerza que él quería imprimir en ellos.

Con todo esto en mente, el rubio buscaría poner en práctica el **Camino de Asura** con el pudo convocar una espada de estilo Claymore la cual medía 1,50 m. Sin embargo el peso del arma aun resultaba demasiado ligero, pues solo pudo crearla con hierro.

Uno de los retos que tenía entre manos el Uzumaki era el poder aprender cómo cambiar las propiedades de las armas hechas por la habilidad del Mangekyo Rinnegan. Solo así podría crear una espada ideal para sus necesidades.

Sakura de todas formas le prestó su ayuda al darle asistencia en su entrenamiento de Kenjutsu, ya que al mismo tiempo ella quería afinar sus habilidades un poco más. Naruto considero aquello como una victoria, ya que hasta ese instante la pelirrosa se había mantenido al margen de las actividades que él hacía.

De hecho, eso no fue lo único con lo que le asistió la Balderdottir. Ella al tener una mejor idea de sus orígenes, estaba en posición de explicarle cómo funcionaban los poderes obtenidos de su padre. No era necesario hablar mucho sobre su superfuerza, pero era necesario que el entendería como controlar el trueno.

El primer factor que debía tomar en cuenta Naruto era que su control englobaba todos los aspectos del clima. Viento, nubes, lluvia, granizo, y por supuesto el rayo.

Controlarlos era un asunto donde su voluntad era lo más importante. Sus emociones y estado mental incidían en su capacidad para controlar los cielos, por lo que debía aprender a manejarlos adecuadamente.

Fue una tarea ardua y tortuosa, pues la dimensión contaba con un clima impredecible, pero eventualmente Naruto aprendió a convocar lluvias moderadas y relámpagos con relativa facilidad. El Thorson solo debía tener presente que era mucho más fácil controlar el clima preexistente que cambiarlo desde cero. Es decir, convocar un rayo con el cielo despejado era una tarea muy difícil.

La razón por la que Sakura Balderdottir tenía tanta experiencia en el área, era por su condición de hija de dios de la luz. Ella no la tenía tan difícil como Naruto para controlar su poder debido a que solo necesitaba acumular la luz ambiental para luego usarlo como le pareciese. Sus habilidades iba desde disparar haces de luz a muy altas temperaturas, hasta reflejarla por completo para volverse invisible.

La respuesta de Naruto para estudiar correctamente todos los elementos fue verlos desde el Ninjutsu, ya que era más fácil usar el Chakra para modelarlos, en vez emplear solo su "voluntad". Su plan era crear técnicas que no necesitaran sellos de manos para su uso

Con el Fūton la labor no fue muy difícil, dado que con solo respirar el podía formar corrientes huracanadas y al estar presentes en todas partes, no era necesario mucho Chakra para tomarlo. El encuentro con otro Kushala Daora, llevo a que el chico aprender a hacer ciclones como los suyos y también le dio la idea de cómo flotar.

El siguiente era su favorito, el Raiton. Estaba capacidad estaba extrañamente limitada, pues aunque no le costaba generar electricidad, el no tenía la habilidad de retener grandes reservas de ella.

La respuesta de Sakura a este hecho fue vaga algo vaga, pero ella explico que si bien el control sobre el rayo era un poder propio de Thor y Odin, ambos necesitaban de un objeto que les permitiría canalizar dicha fuerza y que para esto no se podía recurrir a cualquier arma de segunda.

Este entrenamiento fue respaldado con la pelea contra una especie de lobo de aspecto reptiliano llamado Zinogre, cuya forma de ataque fue suficiente para que el chico tomara varias ideas para sus ataques.

El Suiton era un tema complicado. Podía usar jutsus con facilidad, pero no podía controlar el elemento en bruto. A menos que su intención fuera provocar una lluvia, era mejor quedarse con las enseñanzas de Kushina. Al menos la pelea que tuvo con un poderoso Amagatsuchi, le hizo recordar que un simple chorro de agua podía hacer estragos.

Su control con el Doton resultaba bastante balanceado. No entendía cómo es que entraba este elemento en el clima, pero lo cierto era que debía ser cuidadoso. Una cosa era levantar y lanzar pilares de rocas, pero la capacidad de crear temblores era de cuidado. Ni de chiste podía usarlo en batalla si es que quería que sus alrededores permanecieran en pie. Si bien no consiguió ninguna criatura que usara deliberadamente ese elemento, el Uragan le dio un indicio como usar los temblores a su favor.

Su acceso al Katon parecía ser solo por los efectos del Mangekyo Rinnegan, pues era el único elemento que requería de legítimo esfuerzo para ser usado. El Chakra de Son Goku y Matatabi ayudaba a su control, pero era como si su cuerpo rechazara su uso.

La Balderdottir explico los motivos. Los Asgardianos tenían dos enemigos jurados, los Gigantes de Hielo y los Demonios de Fuego, siendo estos últimos los más peligrosos y ajenos a los poderes de la raza de Naruto y Sakura. Esto hacia que los Asgardianos fueran muy poco afines al fuego.

De todas formas Naruto aprendió un par de cosas de su enfrentamiento contra la dragona Lunastra, quien usaba el fuego con una eficiencia mayor a la de cualquier Uchiha.

El tiempo siguió su curso y los jóvenes pudieron construir una relación relativamente mejor, que podía evidenciarse por el hecho de que Sakura empezó a contarle al Uzumaki de las historias que le contaba su padre Balder, que eran su fuente de conocimiento sobre Asgard y los otros Nueve Mundos.

Resultaba un tema algo gracioso, ya que un relato que incluyera la descripción de un puente arcoíris, el Bifrost, tenia de todos los indicios de ser para niñas. Sin embargo, conforme Sakura fue hablando de todos los combates que tuvo Balder junto a Thor, Naruto no tuvo otra opción que aceptar que era justo contrario.

El chico tambien pudo entender el porqué la desconfianza de Sakura hacia Shinji. Después de todo, Loki había atentado en numerosas ocasiones contra Asgard con el fin de conseguir el control o la destrucción del lugar.

Toda la descendencia del dios de las mentiras era de cuidado, empezando por el gran lobo Fenrir, el cual estaba destinado a matar a Odin y luego estaba la colosal serpiente Jormungandr que era tan grande como para rodear a Midgard, cuyo propósito era matar a Thor.

Naruto no entendía bien esta parte, ¿Por qué era que ambos tenían tales destinos sin sentido? Era ridículo pensar que seres tan poderosos tuvieran sus historias escritas de forma tan trágica.

A Sakura tampoco es que le gustara mucho esa parte, ya que su padre también seria victima del conjunto de sucesos que darían como resultado al Ragnarok (Ocaso de los Dioses)

Finalmente Naruto descubrió que las ansias de la chica por llegar su hogar, incluían el deseo de evitar dicho evento. Ella no quería otro destino trágico para sus conocidos.

Aquella revelación llevo a Naruto a hacer nuevas preguntas, pero la Balderdottir se negó a hablar del asunto en nuevo hermetismo que le llevo a que tomar distanciamiento de Naruto.

Con aquel paso hacia atrás, el rubio volvió al entrenamiento que tenía con los Kekkei Genkai a su disposición.

El **Camino Animal** resulto ser algo retador, ya que debía imaginarse cómo podía ser beneficioso para él transformar partes de su cuerpo en las de otros animales. Lo más obvio para él fue desarrollar agallas con las que respirar en el agua o el de transformar sus manos en las garras de lo que se ocurriera, para reforzar las técnicas que vinieran a su mente.

Naruto finalmente logro estabilizar sus visiones con la guía de Tsukihime, de formar que él podía elegir cuando experimentarlas. No tenía control sobre el lugar que podía observar, pero ahora podía verlo con total claridad.

Su maestría con el **Camino Deva** era grande debido a que interactuaba directamente con su poder eléctrico. Esto llevo a que no tuviera el limitado a repeler y atraer los metales, sino que podía levitarlos y cárgalos magnéticamente.

Esta habilidad que se combinaba a la perfección con las **Cadenas de Diamantina** y las armas del **Camino Asura** , las cuales tenían un límite de existencia de 60 segundos si se separaban de sus manos. Tiempo más que suficiente si lo que invocaba eran shuriken u otros proyectiles.

Para cuando se cumplió un año de su estadía en la dimensión de Tsukihime, ya el Uzumaki había cubierto una buena parte del continente. En cada uno de los ecosistemas había un reto o monstruos poderoso con el que lidiar, pero ninguno era tan infame como el que representaban los infames Deviljho, que estaban en casi todas partes.

El Brute Wyvern tenía la nefasta habilidad de anular su control elemental con un aliento draconiano, que sorprendentemente le afectaba por un corto periodo. Dado que a Naruto le gustaba enfrentar a sus oponentes con su fuerza, no le molesto en asunto. Pero luego de diez enfrentamientos empezó a hartarse. No le hacía nada de gracia que esa criatura fuera tan numerosa y tan adaptable.

Algo similar sucedía con uno de sus mayores rivales, el Rajang, que también tenía una gran presencia sobre el continente.

Al principio fue fácil enfrentarlo, ya que sus ataques de rayos y su fuerza palidecían ante el Uzumaki. Sin embargo cuando la bestia cambiaba su pelaje a dorado, las cosas se volvían totalmente distintas, especialmente cuando el cambio era de forma permanentemente.

El poder de la criatura era completamente distinto al de otros monstruos, no solo por su transformación sino porque tenía reflejos muy afilados y sus golpes tenían la capacidad de lastimarle. Allí fue cuando Naruto empezó a tomar conciencia de que era el **Haki**.

El proceso era algo complicado porque tenía que entender como funcionaban las energías presentes en su cuerpo. Tsukihime le hizo el favor de darle una especie de resumen basado en los diferentes sitios que ella había observado.

Existían muchos tipos de energía, pero en principio debía comenzar con el Yang o energía física y el Ying o energía espiritual. Ella existía en todos los mundos sin excepción, con el detalle de que se mostraban con diferentes nombres y en proporciones variables.

Se consideraba que el Chakra era la energía que representaba el equilibrio, ya que se formaba por iguales proporciones de energía Ying y el Yang. Cuando el Yang predominaba en la combinación, la energía era llamada Ki y era el caso contrario con el Ying, se decía que había formado Reishi o Mana.

Esta última no debía preocuparle mucho, pues su interés estaba en el Ki, que era el área al que pertenecía el **Haki**.

El uso de Ying no estaba exentó, pero se daba en una medida muy pequeña, dado que en el uso del **Kenbunshoku Haki** (Ambición con Atributos de Observación) perseguía buscar la fuerza vital que existe que cada ser con el fin de predecir sus intenciones.

El **Busoshoku Haki (** Ambición con Características de Armadura **)** se relacionaba con el Ying al entenderse que una voluntad puede vencer a otra si es más fuerte. Este **Haki** tenía un factor que debía tomarse en cuenta y era el hecho de que la energía física era algo limitado por lo que su uso podía ser limitado según el usuario.

Por último estaba el **Haoshoku Haki** (Ambición con Atributos de Conquistador) el cual consistía en intimidar a los demás a través de la voluntad del usuario. Esta habilidad era en extremo rara, ya que si bien era fácil asustar a los demás dando una demostración de poder, el Haoshoku tenía la capacidad de noquear a los enemigos.

No debía confundirse con el simple Instinto Asesino que era una habilidad de naturaleza espiritual dado que la sensación de muerte que provoca, podía ser una mera ilusión que no muestra la verdadera fuerza del usuario.

Dado el origen de las criaturas de la dimensión de Tsukihime era difícil probar si Naruto fuera un usuario de este último **Haki** , por lo que solo puso su atención en los primeros dos, con la intención de nivelarse con sus oponentes de pelaje dorado.

Luego de una larga racha de victorias contra aquellas bestias, el Rajang entonces decidió mostrar su carta final.

Ya Naruto había enfrentado a varios Rajan al mismo tiempo, pero en esa ocasión dos hicieron una extraña danza que dio como resultado que ambos se combinaran en un solo ser. Uno cuyo pelaje era más picudo y parecía forma un chaleco en su torso.

Fue en ese momento cuando el Uzumaki empezó a preguntarse como estaba la salud mental de Tsukihime, ya que aquella cosa era simplemente bestial. El cruce de los golpes de Rajang y Naruto literalmente sacudió el paisaje en donde se encontraban, el cual era la falda de una montaña.

Puede que los rayos no causaran tanto daño en el Thorson, pero la criatura encontro la formar de superar aquel factor al combinar sus ataques con Chakra, consiguiendo que el haz eléctrico que podía emitir de su boca tuviera la capacidad de herirlo.

Fue necesario que Naruto fuera con todo en su encuentro y usara los mejores jutsu que había aprendido como el eran el **Futon: Onda Huracanad** a una versión de mayor envergadura y poder del **Futon: Palma de Viento Violento** , técnica que podía barrer con bosques si así el rubio quería. Por ello su oponente tuvo que recurrir a levantar un peñasco de épicas proporciones para bloquear el ataque que destrozo por completo la roca.

 **Katon: Parrilla de León** fue la siguiente técnica del chico que consistió en disparar varios proyectiles de llamas azules con el fin de rodear al oponente con una jaula que buscaba atraparlo y fundirlo con un domo de fuego.

El Rajang realizo un contraataque cargando como una bala de cañón eléctrica que no solo rompió su encierro, sino que se lanzo sobre el chico con la intención de demolerlo.

Un certero golpe de Naruto fue capaz de desviarlo, para luego preparar su siguiente jutsu, el cual consintió en volver su mano en las garras de un tigre con el **Camino** **Animal** para luego hacer el **Raiton: Destrozo Divino** el cual desato cuatro pilares eléctricos que gracias al filo de las garras y la naturaleza del Chakra tenía la capacidad de rebanar todo lo que tuvieran a su paso.

El Uzumaki observo como su oponente fue herido por el ataque, mas esto no fue suficiente para detenerlo y que evitar volver con una nueva ofensiva. El Rajang levanto sus zarpas y empezó a generar una enorme esfera de energía eléctrica, que al momento de tener un diámetro de 5 metros fue arrojada sobre el rubio.

Para evitarse una mala sorpresa, Naruto salió de la zona de impacto que fue de al menos 20 metros, la cual quedo completamente vaporizada por aquella técnica.

La abertura dejada por el uso de ese ataque fue usada por el chico para acercarse y realizar el **Buso Koka: Remolino de Konoha** , dos patadas seguidas que tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para romperle uno de los cuernos a la criatura, cosa que elevo a millón su furia.

El Rajang fusionado mostro la capacidad de usar el **Shundo** al igual que Naruto, con el cual lo rodeo a la vez que dejaba copias suyas. El movimiento que le siguió a la maniobra fue una andanada de puñetazos revestidos con **Haki** que golpearon al Uzumaki desde todas las direcciones.

Bajo el mismo esquema el Rajang se lanzo al cielo junto a sus replicas para caer como una lluvia de meteoros. Naruto contraataco al usar el **Camino Naraka** para invocar una estatua Kannon etérea y luego usar **Busou Koka:** **Raioken** **,** que no solo consistió en un aluvión de puñetazos producidos por los veinte brazos de la estatua que siguió los movimientos de su usuario.

Esto sería suficiente para detener el avance de las replicas del Rajang, que reacciono lo suficientemente rápido como para no ser alcanzado por el devastador ataque. De nuevo en tierra, el primate levanto un nuevo peñasco y lo arrojo contra su oponente.

Naruto sin perder el uso del **Camino Naraka** realizo el **Tsutenhou** (Cañón de Alcance Aéreo) un golpe al aire que mandaba una onda de vacio contra su objetivo, que por efecto de todos los brazos tras el rubio, provoco que la roca fuese perforada como un queso y que el ataque llegara contra el Rajang que fue empujado contra la montaña a sus espaldas.

Una vez recuperado del golpe, el primate profirió una fuerte rugido para acto seguido emitir una fuerte descarga de energía eléctrica contra el Uzumaki que se protegió del ataque al usar el **Yoton: Pilares de Obsidiana** , un jutsu que se apoyaba un poco en su control sobre la lava para convocar rocas desde las entrañas de la tierra, que proveían una defensa mucho mayor a la que bridaban las técnicas Doton.

Con el jutsu aguantando el ataque del Rajang, Naruto escalo uno de los pilares mientras creaba un clon que le ayudara a estabilizar su siguiente técnica.

Ya en la cima, el rubio lanzo un **Yoton: Rasenshuriken** , el cual dio de lleno contra el primate que no había terminado su rugido eléctrico. Aquella variación del Rasengan fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotar a aquel enemigo que había resultado demasiado fuerte.

Luego de reponerse, Naruto consulto a Tsukihime sobre el por qué las criaturas podían hacer ese tipo de cosas que a su parecer no eran muy naturales, ella entonces explico que les había dado un cierto factor de evolución que le permitirá aprender de sus adversarios con el fin de ser un verdadero reto para sus hijos. En esos momentos Naruto agradecía que su madre fuera algo sobreprotectora y no tuviese ideas tan descabelladas.

Otro año transcurrió y el Uzumaki aprendió como usar el Chakra y el Haki al mismo tiempo. No todas las técnicas podían beneficiarse con esta acción, como era el caso del Rasengan que al no ser completamente físico era imposible de impregnar. Sin embargo tenía varias técnicas que si podían beneficiarse por la combinación.

Algo reseñable fue el hecho de que decidió poner a prueba su imaginación para desarrollar y dominar nuevas combinaciones elementales alternas al Yoton y el Mokuton, debido a que sintió que debía explotar al máximo su control elemental.

Los primeros fueron los más relacionados con el clima como lo eran el Ranton (Elemento Tormenta) y el Hyoton (Elemento Hielo).

Resultaba imposible que no ganara control sobre el Ranton dado que este le permitía manipular rayos con la fluidez del agua. Con el Hyoton también tenía un gran control, para la sorpresa de Sakura, pues su condición de elemento mixto hacia que no tuviera problemas con sus afinidad.

El Jiton o elemento magnético resultaba completamente inútil dado su dominio sobre el **Camino Deva** , pero fue informativo saber que las naturalezas tras su formación eran el Raiton y el Doton, siendo el primero el elemento predominante.

La practica le llevo a aprender que en cada elemento combinado había uno que era dominante sobre el otro, dando consigo que única combinación pudiera dar varios resultados.

Un ejemplo era el Fūton y el Katon que una vez combinados daban el Shakuton (Elemento Quemar) en donde el fuego era el más poderoso. En caso de que el Fūton tuviera mayor fuerza, se obtenía el Bakuton (Elemento Explosivo).

Le resulto gracioso conseguir el control sobre el Ototon (Elemento Sonido) cuando no había visto que nadie de la aldea de Oto tuviera un control real sobre él. La unión de un potente Fūton en donde el Raiton liberaba todo poder, permitía al Uzumaki convertir el sonido en un arma letal.

Así mismo logro replicar el poder de Sakura al conseguir el Koton (Elemento Luz), a través de la combinación del Katon y el Raiton. Ya el suceso sobre el destino de sus conocidos había quedado en el pasado y no existía tanta tensión entre los jóvenes, aparte de la naturalmente se daba cuando son solo dos personas habitan un enorme y desolado mundo.

También estaba Kurama, pero como el zorro había estado encerrado por tanto tiempo, el tendía aprovechar la seguridad del mundo para disfrutar de su libertad y la mayoría del tiempo estaba alejado de la pareja.

Así mismo Tsukihime, no era alguien con el que se pudiera tener una conversación que no se tornara incomoda. Sus continuos comentarios sobre qué cosas habían ocurrido en otras dimensiones hacían que el silencio fuera un mejor compañero.

Al final cada joven tenía su propia vivienda, cosa que Naruto entendió porque sabía que Sakura necesitaba su privacidad, pero era ridículo que cada vez que recibían una dotación provisiones y se colara algún envase de ramen o tomate, ella se aislara completamente en su hogar.

Naruto no era psicólogo, pero era bastante evidente que la chica ocultaba un severo problema y aunque no estuviera en él ser un entrometido, debía averiguar de qué se trataba.

Kurama le dio una mano en la labor de distraerla y llevarla a un lugar lejano, momento que aprovecho el rubio para colarse en la casa de la Balderdottir. Ella tenía una decente habilidad sobre el Fuinjutsu, pero el rubio le superaba y podía modificar los sellos que protegían al lugar sin problemas.

Una vez en el lugar, Naruto dudo sobre que debía buscar. Para empezar Sakura no portaba ningún tipo de equipaje cuando apareció en Suna, por lo que era difícil saber si ella ocultaba algo. Además no quería revolver el lugar buscando pistas que le indicaran que era lo molestaba a la chica.

- **Busca en el tocador al lado de su cama** -fueron las palabras de Tsukihime que le causaron un pequeño. El estaba algo acostumbrado a las repentinas apariciones de la pelirrroja, pero igual seguían siendo molestas.

El Uzumaki pregunto el porqué ella estaba en el sitio y le ayudaba cuando sabia que espiar estaba mal.

La mujer solo rio y le comento que cuando se era un ninja, ser divino o telepata, el concepto de privacidad no tenía el menor significado.

Naruto no pudo objetar a tal cosa, porque él mismo había espiado a demasiadas personas debido a su habilidad y realmente no lamentaba lo que había aprendido con ello.

Una vez que el rubio entro a la habitación y llego a la ubicación que se le había indicado, dio con un pequeño bolso de piel que al parecer tenía objetos de valor. Era de suponer que la chica lo había mantenido previamente sellado, pues nunca había visto la prenda en su armadura.

Con cuidado se dispuso a abrir el bolso y reviso su interior encontrándose con muchas cosas curiosas. En primer lugar una banda ninja de Konoha en su normal color azul oscuro, lo cual era de esperarse, ya que la chica no parecía ser de otra aldea. Su estilo de batalla correspondía con el que se veía en el País del Fuego.

Fue difícil darle un significado a unas coletas color naranja, aunque era de esperarse que fueran de alguna amiga de Sakura, debido a que no creía que ella las hubiera usado. Así mismo, resultaba desconcertante el porqué la chica guardaba la tapa de un envase de ramen instantáneo.

Otra banda ninja hizo presencia, pero a diferencia de la otra está se encontraba en una tela blanca que tenía unas gotas de sangre manchándola y una gran rasgadura atravesaba el símbolo de Konoha. Cosa que Naruto sabía que significaba que pertenecía a un ninja que había abandonado su aldea y se había vuelto renegado. Ahora se planteaba cual de las bandas pertenecía a la Baldedottir.

El siguiente objeto le causo escalofríos. Un pequeño libro naranja cuyo nombre era "Seme Uke Paradise" no le dio en lo absoluto buena espina, el ver que en lomo tuviera marcado como propiedad de Nanashi Hatake fue información suficiente para descartar el objeto y evitar pensar en el por el resto de su vida.

Lo siguiente fue un portarretratos que tenía una foto de cuatro mujeres, siendo tres de ellas jóvenes de cerca de 13 años y una de mayor edad. Destacaba una chica rubia vestida con un horrendo overol naranja.

El Uzumaki era bastante firme con el pensamiento de que el naranja era un color condenable, ya que de por si se negó a usar un Gi naranja ultra pesado que le había preparado Tsukihime al comienzo de su estadía en su dimensión para su entrenamiento y que solo accedió a usarlo cuando pudo cambiar su color a azul oscuro.

En la foto también estaba una chica que guardaba un fuerte parecido con Setsuna, la hermana de Sasuke, que incluso vestía muy parecido a ella con el detalle de que su banda ninja era color blanca, lo que le revelo que ella era la dueña de la banda ensangrentada.

Al lado de ella estaba Sakura que a diferencia de que la de su mundo tenía una expresión mucho más fuerte, lo cual era justo lo que se esperaba de la Balderdottir. Si bien no tenía su armadura a esas alturas, si llevaba una blusa color purpura que acompañaba un largo faldón del mismo color. Finalmente las chicas eran acompañadas por una mujer de cabellos blanco con peinado que parecía una V, al cual que tenia tapado uno de sus ojos por su banda ninja.

-Esta situación era de esperarse. Aun siendo el Thorson, eres muy parecido a ella- se escucho a las espaldas de Naruto.

-¡Sakura! Yo….. Esto no es lo que piensas….-dijo Naruto apenando por verse descubierto por la pelirrosa que de forma sigilosa se había colado en la habitación.

-No es necesario negarlo. Sabía que eventualmente lo descubrirías-dijo Sakura con un semblante bajo.

-Sé que es descortés lo que he hecho, pero siento que hay algo que te carcome Sakura y quiero ayudarte.

-Es tarde para ello, no hay nada que puedas hacer.

-Si me hablas sobre ello, tal vez consigamos alguna solución.

-No lo creo.

- **No puedes continuar toda tu vida en ese estado, niña. Puedo detectar los sentimientos negativos y esa tristeza que cargas contigo te hará mucho mal si no haces algo para remediarla** -dijo Kurama que hablo a las espaldas de la pelirrosa.

-Pensé que la ibas a distraer-dijo Naruto al zorro.

 **-Lo hice, pero solo hasta cierto momento. Mis verdaderas intenciones era propiciar este encuentro. Si no lo hubieras comenzado, lo hubiera hecho yo-** explico el zorro.

-¿En serio es tan importante hablar? –pregunto Sakura.

-Es solo si tú lo deseas, pero yo creo que ya te otorgado mucha de mi confianza y quisiera que fuera algo mutuo-respondió Naruto.

-Estas en lo correcto. Me he metido mucho en tu vida por mis propios interés y lo justo es que sepas el por qué-dijo ella suspirando pesadamente. –Debo decirte que fue mi equipo 7.


	21. Cap 20

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 20**

-No sé muy bien como describir mi niñez- empezó la Baldedottir. -Al morir mi madre Kioshi Haruno, también lo hizo cualquier familiar que tuviera en Konoha. Por ello toda mi crianza recayó en mi padre Balder. El era sabio por lo tenía presente que yo al ser diferente podría ser un blanco de aquellos que buscan el poder. Mis primeros recuerdos son yo blandiendo una espada, en donde también aprendí a….

- _ **No quiero sonar grosero, pero cuando pedí que ella hablara de su vida, era porque estaba particularmente interesado en ver si descubríamos algo del enmascarado que ataco Konoha. No esperaba que ella se fuera tan atras**_ -dijo mentalmente Kurama a Naruto.

- _Pudiste haber sido más concreto. Ahora debemos tener respeto y escucharle-_ le reclamo el rubio al zorro.

- _ **Púes déjame decir que para haber querido guardar su secreto por tanto tiempo, tiene mucha labia.**_

Kurama tenía razón, la chica parecía disfrutar mucho el contar su extenso y algo extraño relato. La mente de Naruto escuchaba la vida de Sakura a la par que la comparaba con la suya.

Eran muy parecidos y a la vez muy diferentes. Ambos hijos de una madre mortal y un padre inmortal, pero cada uno fue criado por una figura distinta. En donde uno luchaba por el anonimato, el otro sufría porque todos supieran quien era en realidad. Uno entreno por necesidad y el otro por placer.

Resultaba algo raro escuchar que Sakura se había graduado antes que él en la academia ninja, pero no tanto como el escuchar que casi todas las personas que él conocía eran del sexo opuesto.

Ya Tsukihime les había hablado de cómo funcionaban los universos paralelos. Como algunos mundos eran espejos de otros con sutiles diferencias y otros eran simplemente únicos.

Sin embargo escuchar que personas como Hiruzen, Tsunade, sus compañeros e incluso su madre eran diferentes a lo que conocía era algo perturbador.

 _ **-Honestamente no me sorprende que tu contraparte fuera una chica y que posiblemente la mía también, pero hay una cosa que me causa intriga**_ \- dijo Kurama.

 _-¿Qué?_

 _ **-¿Si todos los hombres ese mundo son mujeres y viceversa, no debería ser Sakura un chico?**_

 _-…._

 _ **-Tal vez no debí tocar ese punto.**_

 _-He de suponer que es por el hecho de que no tuvo el padre que en condiciones normales hubiera tenido. Balder estaba fuera de la que pudo haber sido la historia de ese universo._

 _ **-¿Entonces porque se parece tanto a la contraparte de aquí?**_

 _-No lo sé. Se supone que debo estar prestándole atención a su historia. Además Toa y Hisen parecen ser iguales en aquel mundo._

 _ **-Cierto.**_

 _-Pero me causaste curiosidad. ¿Por qué no te es extraño que haya una Naruko?_

 _ **-¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos sobre tengo dos habilidades?**_

 _-Sí. Son la detección de emociones negativas y la otra que descubrimos recientemente._

 _ **-Bien. La verdad es que puedo usar otras, pero no las encontraras de tu agrado, así que es mejor que olvides esta conversación.**_

Era imposible ver a Kurama como el monstruo los demás pensaba que era, en momentos como ese. Naruto había aprendido que a pesar de la fachada de tipo duro y cerrado que podía dar el zorro, este era bastante abierto con sus opiniones y no le molestaba hacer ver a los demás que le fastidiaba.

Volviendo a la historia de Sakura, Naruto no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena al escuchar que en la misión que ella tuvo en Nami, su equipo no pudo evitar que una constructora de puentes fuera asesinada por una kunoichi renegada de Kiri y que también esta muriese junto a su acompañante, que se llamaba Haku.

A través de las descripciones de Sakura, el Uzumaki llego a la conclusión de que esas personas eran la chica del equipo de Kiri y el guardaespaldas de la Mizukage, los cuales a su parecer no parecían malas personas. Resultaba triste pensar que para vivieran unos, debían morir otros.

-Me repito que eran personas malas, pero no puedo evitar pensar que a partir de allí todo fue para mal-dijo Sakura algo afligida sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Naruto.

-Ese combate estaba lejos de ser justo. Aun mis oponente una jounin y una usuaria de Kekkei Genaki, ellas no representaron ninguna competencia para mi persona. No lo digo por egocentrismo, sino por el hecho de que perdí mis estribos en esa batalla y me convertí en una bestia.

-Estas siendo dura contigo. Hasta yo admitió que me he pasado a veces cuando peleo con bandidos.

-No es como tú piensas. Fue como si fueran otra persona en esa misión. Al principio pude dominar la batalla que tuve contra la Momochi, pero conforme lograba herirla mi mente empezó a pedir que fuera más y más violenta. Haku intervino en la batalla, pero murió velozmente por mi mano. No puedo decir que estaba furiosa por la muerte del cliente, pero igual la furia siguió recorriendo mi cuerpo intensamente. Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba masacrando a unos bandidos que asediaban el pueblo, sin que pudiera escuchar las suplicas de compañeras para que me detuviera-dijo la chica viéndose nada agradada por el recuerdo.

-Suena como si hubiera caído en Genjutsu-dijo Naruto pensativo. -¿Cómo te detuviste?

-Mi sensei logro noquearme y evitar que hiciera un desastre en Nami. Afortunadamente no se me amonesto por mi comportamiento, debido a que había logrado vencer a una escuadra de bandidos y una espadachín de la niebla, pero igual me interrogaron en Konoha para saber que me había sucedido. No supe que decirles, pero de todas formas no les importo mucho ya que ahora sabían que tenían una guerrera muy poderosa. No fue algo que sintiera bien, pues lejos de crearme un nombre, socavo las relaciones con mi equipo.

La chica suspiro y sin que lo esperara Naruto le facilito una taza de té, gracias a un **Kage Bushin**. Si bien el rubio desechaba un poco el uso de clones en pro de un combate justo, no dudaba en usarlos para este tipo de cosas.

Luego de agradecer el gesto, la chica empezó a explicar las vidas de sus compañeras de equipo, Naruko Uzumaki y Satsuki Uchiha.

La primera, tal como lo es en parte Naruto, era la jinchuriki del Kyubi. La Baldedottir no tardo en descubrir ese hecho por la gran elocuencia de los habitantes de Konoha y porque era muy obvio si se relacionaba la fecha de nacimiento de la Uzumaki con el evento del Kyubi.

Revoltosa, escandalosa, atenta, amigable, perseverante y espontanea era como la chica de armadura podía describir a su amiga rubia que a pesar de haber vivido abandonada toda su vida siempre tenía una sonrisa que ofrecer.

Caso contrario era Satsuki, quien era fría, silenciosa, arrogante y en ocasiones pedante. Aunque no podía culparle, la masacre del clan Uchiha le había golpeado muy fuerte, al punto que su única obsesión era conseguir poder para vengarse.

-Es extraño. En mi mundo eso no ocurrió, aunque estuvo a nada de suceder si Fugaku y Hiashi hubieran hecho algo que lastimara a mis hermanos gravemente.

-Debo decir que envidio tu vida. Me hubiera gustado tener una hermana o hermano y que esa masacre no hubiera ocurrido. De esa forma, Satsuki no se hubiera obsesionado conmigo luego de la misión en el País de las Olas. Por el poder que poseía debo aclarar.

-Entiendo-dijo Naruto aunque en realidad no le quedo muy se refería la chica.

-Pero lo que realmente más me dolió de esa ocasión fue la mirada de Naruko. Pude ver como ella había desarrollado cierto miedo y decepción hacia mí. No ayudo el apodo que me dieron.

-No pudo ser tan malo.

-Pase a ser llamada la Sakura Sangrienta.

 _ **-No sé, gaki. Creo que debemos ir pensando en huir**_ -comento el Kyubi algo impactado por el apodo que en parte explicaba el porqué el color de las ropas actuales de la joven.

Naruto solo suspiro a la vez que Sakura explico como ella constantemente mostraba el alcance de sus habilidades, tal como ocurrió en el examen chunin que presento su equipo al poco tiempo de regresar a la aldea.

No es como si fuera algo del todo malo, pero consiguió que las ansias de poder de Satsuki aumentaran desproporcionadamente.

El bosque de la muerte su equipo se enfrento a Hebiko, una kunoichi renegada, que represento un duro oponente para la joven Balderdottir que para ese entonces solo se apoyaba en el Kenjutsu. El gran dominio de Ninjutsu de la kunoichi enemiga dio a lugar a su derrota, donde Satsuki fue la más afectada al recibir el **Sello Maldito** de la Sannin.

Naruto asumió que esa mujer era la contraparte de Orochimaru y se preocupo al escuchar que ella propicio un ataque a Konoha, que dio como resultado la muerte de la contraparte del Tercer Hokage. Ahora entendía porque había tanto alboroto con ese sujeto.

Le resulto algo fastidioso que alguien parecido a Tsunade se volvería el siguiente Hokage, pero se tranquilizo al recordar que ella no necesariamente debía ser la misma clase de persona que en su mundo.

Una vez más Sakura se lamento de su ferocidad, ya que en esa ocasión casi termina matando a la jinchuriki del Shukaku, cosa que a su parecer fue el punto de ruptura definitivo de su equipo. Esto debido a que Naruko ya no confiaba en ella y Satsuki deseaba conseguir poder a cualquier costo.

Eso significo que ella no dudo en aceptar la propuesta de Hebiko, la cual llevo a Satsuki desertar de Konoha. La Hokage ordeno una misión para detenerla, pero desgraciadamente esta termino en un rotundo fracaso.

La Uchiha no solo logro escapar, sino que termino matando a quien podía considerarse como su mejor amiga.

-¿¡Satsuki mato a Naruko!?-dijo Naruto entendido rápidamente la implicación, a lo que la chica afirmo con un triste asentimiento. -¿Pero cómo? Me parece difícil de creer.

-Naruko era hábil, pero carecía del sentido común para darse cuenta que su dizque amiga estaba hundida en la oscuridad.

-¿Pero que tu dónde estabas?

-Los idiotas de Konoha no me notificaron de la misión por pensar que podría echarlo a perder. Cuando me entere fui a toda marcha, pero llegue tarde- dijo Sakura con un tono de furia

-Lo siento.

-Lo peor, es que no pude hacer nada contra esa ***** hija de **********- expreso la pelirrosa aun más molesta.

 **-Y ella se quejaba de que el otro tipo tenía un mal lenguaje** -comento Kurama.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Naruto.

-Tan pronto Satsuki termino su obra, ella adquirió un nuevo poder. El Mangekyo Sharingan según investigue y pude verificar en tu batalla. Con él, la Uchiha me envolvió con unas llamas negras que evitaron que pudiera darle caza. Puede que no me provocaran mucho daño, pero sentir como el sol quema constantemente tu piel, no es nada agradable.

-Ni que lo digas. Yo también probé el **Amaterasu** en mi pelea contra Shinji.

-Solo la intervención de la Sannin que había entrenado a Naruko, pudo mitigar los efectos que de otra manera hubieran durado días. Sin embargo, el daño estaba hecho y yo había perdido una amiga a la vez que había ganado un objetivo muy claro.

-Venganza-dijo serio Naruto.

-Yo prefiero llamarlo justicia. No pensé seguir el camino de Satsuki, pero no iba a tolerar que se saliera con la suya. Entrene cuanto pude en Konoha con los distintos profesores de la aldea, incluido el Gondaime Hokage, ya que ellos también querían que la asesina de la hija de la Yondaime Hokage pagara por sus crímenes. En conjunto arrasamos con el imperio de Hebiko, pero descubrimos con mucha decepción que la Uchiha no se encontraba con la Sannin- dijo la joven para tomar una pausa. – La maldita literalmente desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Buscamos y buscamos, pero simplemente nunca le encontramos.

-Extraño.

-Lo fue. No ayudo mucho a nuestra labor el que Akatsuki metiera sus narices. Ellos buscaban a los jinchuriki y sus Bijuu para crear un arma de inconmensurable poder. Podría decir que casi ganaron pues capturaron a la gran mayoría de los Bijuu, pero con la pieza maestra muerta, sus planes se detuvieron a la espera de que resucitara Kurama. La sorpresiva unión de las naciones ninja logró recuperar a los Bijuu y destruir a Akatsuki antes de que lograran sus planes. Luego de ese evento se firmo un convenio que establecía ninguna nación volvería a usar a los Bijuu como armas y se les dejaría en libertad con la condición de que ellos no atacaran a los humanos.

- **Sorprendente. ¿Cómo conseguiste que accedieran? No digo que no aceptaría un acuerdo así, pero no niego que los Bijuu podemos ser algo rencorosos** -dijo Kurama.

-Yo fui la que propicio todo y les convencí que más lucha no llevaría a nada. Mi condición como semi-diosa eventualmente quedo evidenciada e incluso fui considerada como una de las kunoichi más fuerte de mi mundo.

 **-Sí que has hecho mucho con tu vida.**

–Puede que sí, pero al final aun no he completado mi meta que es buscar justicia para Naruko. Antes de que me transportara a tu mundo, me dedique a peregrinar buscando con algo que me permitiera encontrar a Satsuki. Me rendí con los medios tradicionales, pero entonces internalice que había olvidado una forma infalible para conseguirla. Puedo recurrir ante Heimdall, que todo lo ve u Odin, que todo lo sabe, para dar con el paradero de mi objetivo. Fue por ese entonces que me conseguí con la anciana que me trajo a tu mundo, que me dijo que si buscaba al hijo de Thor podría lograr mi objetivo. Realmente no sabía quién sería el Thorson y opte por ir a lugares sumamente llamativos. Fue afortunado que los exámenes chunin resultaran un buen lugar para buscar.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero tu objetivo es muy distinto al que me habías dicho-dijo Naruto.

-Espero que lo entiendas. Si accedí a esperar todo este tiempo, es porque considere que dada la existencia de otros mundos existe la gran posibilidad de que Satsuki haya escapado a uno de ellos.

Naruto suspiro y medito que debía responder. No tenia absolutamente nada de experiencia en este tipo de asuntos y cualquier opinión suya sería extremadamente subjetiva. Debía darle la razón a la chica y facilitarle una mano con su misión.

-De acuerdo. Te ayudare, porque considero que es lo correcto. Pero quisiera que me respondieras unas cosas-dijo el rubio serio.

-Me parece justo.

-¿Luego de la invasión de Oto y Suna volviste a ponerte berserk?

-No, para mi alivio. Aun no entiendo él porque, pero no cedió ni siquiera cuando me vi en batallas extremadamente duras como la que tuve contra Pain.

 **-¿No piensas que pudiste haber sido controlada?** –dijo Kurama.

-Es ridículo. ¿Por qué alguien se preocuparía de que asesinara a mis enemigos?

 **-No lo sé. ¿No te enfrentaste a un tipo enmascarado?**

-¿Te refieres a Tobiume Uchiha? Esa bastarda fue la responsable de casi todo. No solo fue la que provoco el escape del Kyubi en el nacimiento de Naruko, sino de también fue la creo desgracias como la masacre Uchiha, la guerra civil de Kiri, la corrupción de Akatsuki, entre otras cosas más.

-Por favor dame una idea de cuál sería su contraparte en mi mundo. Temo que este siga en peligro por su presencia-dijo Naruto.

-Ella era la compañera de mi sensei Nanashi Hatake. Se creía muerta, pero su engaño fue descubierto cuando reclamo el Sharingan que le había regalado en su supuesto lecho de muerte.

-Se dé quien hablas, pero ahora tengo mis dudas. Obito Uchiha fue compañero de Kakashi y alumno del Cuarto Hokage, pero el murió en una misión en la Tercera Guerra Ninja.

-Lo mismo se decía de Tobiume.

-El detalle es que al final se recupero su cadáver. Sé que no es difícil fingir una muerte, pero…

-En mi caso no se encontró uno. Entiendo cuál es tu punto.

- **Detesto cuando se responde una pregunta y salen un montón más-** dijo el zorro con una mezcla de satisfacción y molestia por conseguir la información que quería.

-Entonces deberíamos buscar una forma de llegar a Asgard- dijo Naruto levantándose de su asiento. –Ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo en este sitio y creo que es momento de ponerse en acción.

-Ya lo creo-dijo Sakura asintiendo.

- **Bien, no los detendré. Tienen un camino que seguir y ya les he quitado mucho de su tiempo** \- dijo Tsukihime apareciendo en el lugar.

-En serio debe aprender a respetar la privacidad-comento Sakura algo molesta.

 **-Lo siento**.

-¿Y que pasara con este sitio? Aun deben quedar muchos monstruos- pregunto Naruto.

 **-Ya han hecho un buen trabajo liberando la presión que se había generado en este mundo. A estas alturas personas normales podrían lidiar con las nuevas criaturas que se generan.**

-¿Acaso planea darle acceso al mundo shinobi a este sitio?

 **-No lo encuentro conveniente. Hay ciertas civilizaciones que tienden a vivir en cierta armonía con seres como los que aquí se encuentran y planeo darles paso a esta dimensión como una tierra más a donde acceder. Me he percatado que distintas versiones mías encontraron allí la solución al problema que aquí se dio se presento en primer lugar.**

-Es una buena idea. Hay muchos lugares del continente que son en verdad hermosos y la gente los apreciara. Solo espero que no se le ocurra hacer la guerra.

 **-No te preocupes. Aun habrá criaturas tan fuertes que todos tendrán que trabajar en equipo para vencerles. Lo último que querrán es matarse entre ellos mismo.**

- _Eso me preocupa más-_ pensó Naruto.

-¿Y cómo piensa mandarnos a Asgard?- pregunto Sakura.

 **-Yo no puedo llevarlos a ese lugar. Mi rango de acción no alcanza un universo como ese. Apenas si puedo verlo.**

 **-** ¿Entonces qué haremos? No tengo un Ninjutsu Espacio-Tiempo para transpórtanos.

 **-¿Acaso no recuerdan como vinieron?**

[Días después]

Naruto, Sakura y Kurama esperaban frente a un sello parecido al que le había enviado a la dimensión de Tsukihime. Ya el grabado no era tan ajeno para él y estaba en la capacidad de modificarlo ligeramente. En los últimos días los jóvenes habían alistado sus cosas para el viaje.

Naruto con ahora 18 años había alcanzado una altura de 2,10 metros y tenía un cuerpo equiparable del Yondaime Raikage, con el detalle de que sus músculos no eran tan desproporcionados. Aun así había que decir que estos eran responsables de los casi 200 kilos que pesaba.

Su cabello rubio llegaba hasta sus hombros y era destacable el hecho de ahora tenía algo de que vello facial. Una ligera barba de cerradura que reforzaba su apariencia masculina.

Con el tiempo Naruto había conseguido el control sobre su doujutsu como para poder activar y desactivar a voluntad, haciendo que sus ojos volvieran ser los zafiros eléctricos que eran anteriormente.

El zorro le sugirió que llevara una máscara, pues de lo contrario no sería la lluvia lo que empaparía a las chicas. Naruto ignoro el comentario al no entender a que se refería.

Su vestimenta consistía en unos pantalones azules oscuro junto a una camisa sin mangas del mimo color. Una serie de placas plateadas cubrían parte de la ropa haciéndola ver casi como una armadura.

Su atuendo incluía dos muñequeras de metal con espirales rojos grabados en ellos que le servían para guardar sus sellos. Finalmente llevaba un espadón de aspecto rustico en su espalda. Tenía acceso a mucha armas, pero aquella prefería llevar aquella espada de esa manera.

Sakura no tuvo cambios tan evidentes, ya que hacía tiempo que había llegado a un punto donde su crecimiento se ralentizo. Su altura era similar a la de Naruto, siendo apenas unos centímetros más pequeña. El único cambio que era digno de mención fue que ella cortó su cabello hasta debajo de las orejas.

Kurama le dijo a Naruto que aquello debía significar que la chica iba muy en serio con su cometido.

 **-Me tardado para dar con quien buscas, Sakura. Pero por fin le conseguido** -dijo Tsukihime a la chica de armadura.

-¿Estabas en la posibilidad de buscarla todo este tiempo?-dijo Sakura algo incomoda con la posible respuesta.

- **No. Les he dicho que se y he visto muchas cosas, pero no soy omnisciente. Usualmente mis visiones vienen de forma aleatoria, sin importar si son del pasado, presente o futuro. Si quiero ver algo en específico debo tener una pista concisa o un objeto importante para ubicarlo-** dijo la pelirroja mientras sostenía la banda que había pertenecido a la Uchiha.

-Ya lo veo.

 **-Ahora la información que conseguí es preocupante. No solo hay algo siniestro alrededor de esa chica que le ha mantenido oculta, sino que temo que están en otra versión de esta dimensión.**

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Acaso otra Tsukihime le está ayudando?

 **-Lo encuentro poco probable. Las puertas a este lugar no siempre están muy bien protegidas por lo que no es muy difícil que haya logrado entrar por cuenta propia.**

-Bien, lo averiguaremos cuando entremos- respondió la Balderdottir para indicarle a Naruto que procediera a activar el portal.

Bajo las indicaciones de la pelirroja, el chico modifico los símbolos pertinentes a las coordenadas. Con esto el vórtice que les llevaría a otra dimensión hizo presencia.

- **Cuídense** -dijo Tsukuyomi.

-No se preocupe. Tengo intenciones de regresar-dijo Naruto para partir y que Kurama le siguiera.

-Gracias por la ayuda-dijo Sakura para entrar al portal antes de que se cerrara.

 **-Confió en que ellos regresaran con bien. El joven Uzumaki debe ponerle atención su mundo** -dijo Hagoromo haciendo aparición.

 **-Optare por no espiar. Sé que ellos lograran su cometido. No es que me guste lo que busca Sakura, pero tampoco me gusta quienes corrompen la forma para evolucionar el Sharingan** -respondió la pelirroja.

 **-Es un doujutsu muy inestable. A todas estas ¿Cómo emprenderás la reconstrucción de tu mundo, en la que seguramente debo de intervenir?**

 **-Debo traer guerreros fuertes que terminen de despejarlo un poco más.**

 **-¿No piensas que los jóvenes que partieron debieron continuar un poco mas con su labor?**

 **-Para nada. Ya las cosas verdaderamente peligrosas ya fueron vencidas.**

-¡TSUKIHIME! ¡ERES UNA MANIATICA! ¿POR QUE M***** UN LAO SHAN LUNG PUEDE DISPARAR ALIENTO ATOMICO- se escucho de una persona desesperada a lo lejos.

El sabio solo suspiro mientras su esposa se disculpaba.


	22. Cap 21

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 21**

Semanas después de los exámenes chunin, Kushina podía respirar con relativa calma. Había recuperado a sus hijos y contra todo pronóstico su vida no se había vuelto el completo caos que en algún momento pensó que se volvería por las mentiras y situaciones que le rodeaban.

No quería decir que fue fácil, ya que si bien Natsumi no recibió ningún castigo por el hecho de estar bajos efectos del sello de los Hyuga, Menma si estuvo en riesgo de ser ejecutado como pasó con Fugaku y Hiashi. Solo se fue algo piadoso con él, debido a que fue su misma familia la que evito que el incidente fuera mayor.

Claro que eso significo que el chico ahora debía estar en libertad condicional hasta que demostrara que estaba a favor de la aldea y que no cometería otro acto de traición. El chico no fue muy agradecido con la decisión, pues esta también implico que su Chakra fuera sellado temporalmente, lo cual era tremendamente molesto para él por el hecho de que ya no era un jinchuriki y ahora se sentía como un civil cualquiera.

La Uzumaki mayor entendió un poco su actitud y se ocupo de usarlo a su favor. Kushina pensó que la mejor forma de poner al chico de su lado era entrenándolo como en un principio quería hacerlo.

Menma acepto mala gana entrenar Kenjutsu y Fuinjutsu con su madre y hermana, dado el detalle de que no necesitaba mucho Chakra para desempeñarse en esas áreas. Además eso le ayudaría con el nuevo objetivo que se había planteado. Uno que cuadraba a la perfección con la parte Uchiha que aún conservaba.

Si bien los Uzumaki habían quedado bien parados con el incidente, no se podía decir lo mismo de los demás clanes.

En el caso del clan Hyuga, ellos se vieron en la obligación de desechar por completo el uso del **Sello Maldito** por el gran peligro que implicaba que estos fueran usados para controlar a otras personas. Esta acción dio consiguió que la división entre ramas desapareciera, por lo que Hizashi Hyuga, el hermano gemelo de Hiashi, fue el encargado de tomar las riendas de clan y restaurar el honor perdido por la bochornosa situación que propicio su hermano.

Por el otro lado, Itachi Uchiha tomo el puesto de su padre como líder del clan. A pesar de su corta edad, muchos tenían su confianza puesta en él y tenía la habilidad suficiente como para ser considerado el Uchiha más fuerte.

Una de las primeras cosas que pidió el joven, fue que el distrito Uchiha fuera disuelto y que los miembros de clan pudieran tener mayor libertad en cuanto a su residencia. De todas formas habría un punto de encuentro para todos ellos, pero Itachi considero que no era seguro que un clan estuviera tan apartado de la aldea a la que servía.

Los Uchiha le apoyaron en su propuestas deseosos de ese cambio, siendo también motivados por las reparaciones que necesitaba el lugar luego de que cayó esa cosa que destrozo una buena porción del recinto. Eran pocos los que creían la versión de que fue una persona la que causo todo eso, ya que evidentemente alguien normal hubiera muerto por el impacto.

El actual Hokage sabía muy bien que ese alguien si podía haber sobrevivido a cosas así, pero era mejor ni siquiera pensar en ello. Jiraiya ya tenía muchas cosas entre manos como para centrarse en un solo asunto.

Hiruzen finalmente decidió que era el momento de pasar el sombrero del Hokage y considero que el mejor candidato era el Sannin sapo. El peliblanco se mostro dudoso, pero su esposa le sugirió que aceptara. Ella y su hija se trasladaron a Konoha con el fin de que Jiraiya no tuviera ninguna preocupación en cuanto a ellas.

Eso alivio al anciano, pero no evitaba que se sintiera presionado por cosas como el que Kumo exigiera la cabeza de Naruto por los daños a su Raikage. Claro que sus amenazas eran algo vacías, ya que no contaban con el apoyo de Daimyo del País del Rayo. El hombre consideraba una completa idiotez atentar contra una aldea que contenía shinobi como ese chico.

Otras aldeas mantenían su ojo en Konoha que parecía ser la cuna del asunto de los monstruos, aunque su atención término perdiendo fuerzas con el tiempo pues no se habían registrado nuevos avistamientos.

Pero sin duda alguna, lo más estresante era el papeleo que venía con el cargo. Jiraiya no entendía como Hiruzen aguanto tanto tiempo con ese trabajo. El Sannin al menos tenía la ayuda de Yamato, quien ayudaba en la oficina como represalia de no haber previsto la situación con Natsumi y Menma. Aquello sin embargo, solo evidenciaba lo tortuoso que era ser un Hokage.

[Meses después]

Ese día Kushina se encontraba explicando al Gondaime Hokage los detalles de su más reciente misión. Ella se había convertido en la sensei sustituta del equipo 11, el cual a pesar de ya no cumplir la razón por la que fue creado, ahora daba buenos resultados y se había encargado de mejorar la fama que tenían sus integrantes Uzumaki.

Esto debido a que la mujer vio oportuno que los gemelos tomaran su apellido para que dejaran de representar a quien solo había causado daño en sus vidas.

No habiendo un Consejo que protestara por su decisión, Jiraiya dio su aprobación para que los Uzumaki fueran más numerosos en la aldea.

Entonces otro jounin entro al lugar, se trataba de Asuma que a diferencia de hace unos meses tenía un apariencia más aceptable llevando un peinado de pincho y su barba mas arreglada. La pelirroja presente sabía bien la razón de ello, pero no le iba a seguir echando en cara la relación que había comenzado con Kurenai, la cual había obligado al hombre a ser más ordenado.

-Buenas, Hokage-sama. Espero no interrumpir nada importante-dijo el Sarutobi.

-No te preocupes, yo estaba terminando-dijo la Uzumaki.

-¿De qué se trata? ¿El equipo 7 tuvo algún un problema con su misión?-dijo Jiraiya.

-No sé si debo llamarlo un problema, pero es algo a lo que deberíamos ponerle atención-dijo Asuma dejando confundidos a los presentes.

Con la partida de Naruto, el equipo 7 quedo con una vacante que fue llenada por Shizuka, la hija de Jiraiya, quien era bastante parecida a su madre, pero con cabello blanco.

Por ello la peliblanca aguardaba junto a Sasuke y Sakura en el campo de entrenamiento 11, en donde la ultima estaba muy nerviosa por el aparente meollo en el que se había metido.

Todo había ido relativamente bien luego de los exámenes chunin, ya que ella y Sasuke ahora podían demostrar sus habilidades sin ser eclipsados. De hecho, ambos decidieron dejar de usar las armas que le había dejado Naruto para afianzar ese detalle. Al menos las especiales, ya que el Uchiha se dedico a entrenar con la espada rapier que le habían regalado.

Sin embargo, en su última misión se habían llevado, por decirlo de una forma, un buen susto a manos de la pelirrosa. Ellos tenían que lidiar con unos ninja renegados que se dedicaban a atacar caravanas comerciales y por lo tanto se vieron inmersos en una pelea.

No eran oponentes muy fuertes, pero los genin procedieron con todo. Por ello cuando uno les ataco con un jutsu Katon, la Haruno respondió con un sencillo **Suiton: Disparo de Cañon**. El problema vino cuando el ataque resultante de la chica fue equivalente a un **Suiton: Gran Catarata** que por poco atrapo a todos los presentes en un rio.

No había una explicación lógica por la que un genin cometería un error como ese y Asuma vio necesario que expertos dieran su opinión al respecto.

-No sé qué decir. He escuchado algunos versiones más potentes de las naturales elementales primarias, pero nunca sobre el Suiton-dijo Jiraiya, quien ya estaba junto al equipo 7 luego de haber escuchado la explicación de Asuma.

-¿Acaso es algo malo?-pregunto Sakura.

-Son pocos los Kekkei Genkai que tienen efectos negativos en los usuarios, al menos de forma directa. No creo que debas preocuparte-dijo Kushina.

-Pero igual es bueno que lo investiguemos a fondo. Por favor realiza el jutsu **Suiton: Misil Dragón de Agua** -dijo Jiraiya.

-¡Que! Pero ese es muy complicado y no tenemos una fuente de agua cerca-protesto la Haruno.

-Esa es la idea. Por favor, procede.

La chica entonces accedió y tomo distancia de los espectadores para empezar a realizar los respectivos y largos sellos de mano de la técnica. Para la sorpresa de todos en las cercanías de la chica empezó a generarse una gran cantidad de agua que tomo la forma de un enorme dragón que luego sería dirigido por la chica contra el campo provocando una explosión de agua que baño a todos los presentes.

-Esto es increíble, la única persona que tenía un dominio así del Suiton era el…..-dijo Kushina impresionada.

-Segundo Hokage, Tobirama Senju- termino de decir Jiraiya.

-¿Dices que Sakura está emparentada con él?-dijo el Sarutobi.

-Es imposible. Mis padres son Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno, simples civiles. No tienen ninguna relación con algún clan shinobi- respondió la chica en cuestión.

-Lo cual es cierto. Un descendiente de los Senju no pudiera pasar desapercibido tan fácilmente-dijo Jiraiya.

- _De hecho si se puede_ -pensó Kushina pensando en sus antepasados.

-Entonces hay otra cosa en juego-medito el Hokage. –Sugiero mantener el tema en secreto hasta que ella pueda manejar su habilidad.

-Pero yo ya estoy ocupada con mi entrenamiento con Tsunade-dijo Sakura.

-Deberás dejarlo de lado por el momento. Es más importante que te entrenes en esa habilidad que pareces estar desarrollando.

-Disculpe, Hokage-sama. Pero no creo que yo sea el ideal para entrenar a Sakura-dijo Asuma. -Mi especialidad es el Flujo de Chakra y Fūton. El Suiton no es muy bueno para realizar lo primero y no sé nada del segundo.

-Lo tengo en cuenta. Por eso espero que no te moleste mucho tomar a Sakura como tu aprendiz, Kushina.

-¿¡Que!? –exclamaron Sakura y Kushina.

-Eres la mejor usuaria de Suiton en la aldea. No hay persona más ideal que tu.

-Yamato podría hacerlo-dijo la Uzumaki.

-He decidido restituirlo como Anbu, es mucho más eficiente en ese papel.

-He escuchado que Kakashi tiene conocimientos de muchos jutsu. Debe saber lo suficiente de Suiton-dijo Sakura.

-No el necesario para lo que queremos.

-Si no hay otra opción-dijo la pelirroja suspirando.

-Pero….-dijo Sakura disconforme con la decisión.

-No te preocupes, mi entrenamiento no será muy duro. Te espero a las siete de la mañana en mi casa.

- _No eso lo que me molesta_ -pensó la joven.

-Bien. Quiero que me notifiquen de cualquier novedad -dijo Jiraiya al resto del equipo 7 para retirarse y volver a su oficina.

-Ahora les sugiero que descansen. De por si debíamos tomarnos un tiempo para que pulan sus habilidades para el siguiente examen chunin que se hará en la aldea-dijo Asuma

-¿Tan pronto?-dijo Shizuka.

-Con el último anulado, es necesario otro cuanto antes. Le daré mas detalles luego-dijo el jounin para irse del lugar.

-Ya las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas en nuestro equipo, pero es mejor así. Estaba resultando aburrido todo eso sin…-dijo Sasuke para que la Haruno le dedicara una fuerte mirada callándolo. –Bueno, será mejor que me retire. Tengo una cita a la que asistir-dijo el chico algo nervioso.

-Ni lo menciones- le contesto su compañera.

-Estas muy tensa, Sakura. No debería estresarte tanto por el asunto-le dijo Shizuka.

-¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga? Un Kekkei Genkai no aparece de un día para otro y no es algo que deseara que me pasara-le dijo algo molesta Sakura.

-Tranquila. Después de todo, lo que te incomoda es otra cosa.

-¿No sé de qué estás hablando?-dijo la chica ruborizándose y emprendiendo camino a la aldea.

-Oh vamos. En el poco tiempo que tenemos como compañeras he aprendido mucho de ti y sé que hay algo que te inquieta-le dijo la peliblanca siguiéndole.

-No es nada.

-Entonces no creo que te moleste que vayamos a un salón de belleza y que entre otras cosas, arreglemos tu cabello.

-¿Qué tiene mi cabello?-dijo la chica nerviosa tomando este.

-Es solo que he notado que lo tienes muy largo.

-Lo he dejado crecer a propósito. No tiene que preocuparte por ello-dijo la chica de lentes.

-¿Hay alguna razón en especial?

-Preguntas mucho, ¿sabes?

-Es solo la sana curiosidad que herede de mi padre.

 _-Por lo que me ha dicho Tsunade, la de Jiraiya no es nada sana_ -pensó la pelirrosa.

-Pero ya en serio, porque te molesto tanto que papá hiciera que Kushina fuera tu sensei.

-No es algo que entenderías.

-No creo que sea algo peor que tu sentido de moda-dijo la chica señalando el soso atuendo que llevaba Sakura que contrastaba con el de Shizuka que era el tradicional de las kunoichi de la villa Nadeshiko en color rojo y blanco.

-¿Por qué todo están en contra de mi ropa?

-Porque le pones muy poca atención a tu apariencia y solo estas estudiando o leyendo libros.

-No puedo decir nada a eso. Después de todo uso lentes por arruinarme los ojos de leer tanto en la noche.

-¿Y acaso Tsunade-san no puede hacer algo al respecto?

-El Ninjutsu Medico tiene límites- le dijo severa la pelirrosa. –Ahora si me disculpas quiero ir a mi casa. Estoy muy cansada.

-Como desees, pero quisiera que un día vinieras a la mía. Estoy escribiendo una historia y quiero saber de tu opinión.

-¿Qué clase de historia?-pregunto la Haruno con algo de miedo.

-Es una sorpresa. Pero créeme que te gustara. Papa dijo que está muy orgulloso de mí-dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa. –Aunque luego escuche que le dijo a Kisuke que había quedado algo perturbado, no entendí muy bien el porqué. En mi historia solo hay amor.

-Lo pensare-dijo Sakura para separarse de su compañera y dirigirse a su hogar.

Una vez en el modesto lugar, la chica se quito sus zapatos y anuncio su llegada. La voz de Mebuki entonces se escucho indicándole a Sakura que ella estaba en la cocina. Allí madre le pregunto a la kunoichi que tal le había ido en su última misión.

Sakura dijo que no hubo ninguna novedad. No quería preocupar a sus padres con el hecho de que podía usar técnicas Suiton con mayor facilidad que las técnicas de la academia. Sabía que no debía mentirles, pero tomando en cuenta que ya les estaba ocultando algo a sus superiores, no tuvo problemas en hacerlos.

La cuestión era que no había necesitado nada de Chakra para realizar aquellas técnicas Suiton. Sonaba como algo imposible, pero la verdad y Sakura prefería no decirlo para que no empezaran a explotarle como se solía hacer con los genios shinobi.

Luego de que su madre le dijera que faltaba un poco para la cena, la chica subió a su habitación y callo rendida sobre su cama. Sentía como su cabeza iba estallar por todas las emociones que intentaban hacer presencia en sus pensamientos.

Luego del asunto de Naruto, ella no podía evitar pensar sobre la posibilidad de que ella también podía ser una especie de semidiosa o algo por estilo. Claro que tal idea también le parecía sumamente ridícula. Sakura estaba 100% segura de que sus padres eran Kizashi y Mebuki.

La chica cambio sus ropas a algo más cómodo y agradeció internamente la desaparición de esos horribles manchones que aparecían sobre sus brazos.

Tras los exámenes chunin, ella y los otros afectados por la bruma del dragón fueron revisados por Tsunade, quien encontró en todos la presencia de una especie de virus. Lo curioso era que no se encontraba en el sistema sanguíneo, sino en el sistema de Chakra.

Extrañamente no causaba ningún tipo de daños en sus cuerpos, más bien parecía provocar beneficios a este. Sakura retuvo la habilidad de endurecer su piel y Menma termino consiguiéndola también. Los sentidos de Sasuke siguieron afinándose, a la vez que Natsumi se volvía la mejor detectora de la aldea.

Para desgracia de los shinobi de Konoha, el "virus" no era contagioso y no podía ser inoculado en otras personas. Cosa que lamentaron mucho, ya que de lo contrario tendrían una gran arma entre manos.

Claro que nada de eso era de su interés. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en otra cosa, en una persona para ser específicos.

Aun siendo el responsable de muchos de sus dilemas, Sakura no podía evitarse preguntar que era de la vida de Naruto en esos momentos. Desde el comienzo le había visto como un chico desconsiderado y problemático, pero con el tiempo empezó a verlo de otra forma. Ahora se daba cuenta de su molesto ímpetu realmente era valentía para enfrentarlo todo. Su proposición para meterse en problemas era su intención para ayudar a quien lo necesitara. Básicamente él era un caballero azul.

La Haruno consideraba tontos e infantiles aquellos pensamientos, pero dada la procedencia del Uzumaki, era difícil no tomarlos en cuenta. Tanto que no solo su mente fue víctima de la prensión, sino también su corazón.

Era ridículo para la joven pensar que se había enamorado de Naruto, pero dado que no había logrado sacarse al chico de su mente en los últimos meses que habían pasado desde su partida, tenia aceptar los hechos. Lo extrañaba.

Ese hecho le llevaba a otra cuestión que le tenía estresada. ¿Acaso tenia envidia de esa Sakura con la que había partido Naruto? Era un tema que estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que pudiera conversarse con alguien de confianza como había resultado ser Shizuka, con quien había desarrollado amistad.

¿Cómo era posible sentir envidia de una persona que era prácticamente igual a ti? Era claro que había diferencias entre ellas, pero fue claro para Sakura que Naruto quedo embobado por esa Balder… algo, sin la necesidad de que le explicara su situación. Sus instintos se lo decían.

No podía decir con exactitud si fue a causa del cabello largo, su armadura o simplemente el poderoso semblante que portaba la pelirrosa misteriosa. Mas la mente de la chica empezó a pensar formas eficientes para contraatacarle.

No es que quisiera volverse una copia de esa chica, la Haruno quería ser ella misma, pero tenía que admitir que tenía cambiar si quería ponerse a la altura de esa autoimpuesta rival. Si para ello debía tolerar el constante recordatorio de Naruto que serian los Uzumaki, ella tomaría el riesgo.

[Al día siguiente]

Kushina esperaba con cierto nerviosismo a Sakura, no es que tuviera algo contra la joven, pero el verle resultaba un recordatorio de que su amado hijo estaba lejos de ella. Esperaba que no le molestara la compañía de los integrantes del equipo 11, ya que ella les atendía en su propia casa.

Sakura llego al lugar a la hora acordada en donde observo a Setsuna y Menma fastidiados mientras se veían obligados a escuchar el relato de Natsumi.

-Entonces fuimos a restaurante de ramen en donde el pidió un tazón extra-grande de ramen para mi sola-dijo toda ilusionada la chica del Byakugan.

-Ya nos ha quedado bastante claro, Natsumi-dijo con molestia la Uchiha pelinegra.

-No necesitas repetirnos cien veces qué tal te fue en tu cita con Sasuke para darnos a entender que la disfrutaste-dijo aun más molesto el Uzumaki con el Sharingan.

-Le molesta porque sienten envidia de mi- dijo Natsumi sacándoles la lengua.

Sakura rio un poco al serle difícil imaginarse que los ante temibles gemelos, pudieran tener ahora una actitud tan infantil. Ellos no se veían muy cambiados, pero algo le decía que seguían siendo igual de fuertes.

-Es bueno que ya llegaste, Sakura-chan. ¿Estás lista para nuestro entrenamiento?-pregunto Kushina a la pelirrosa.

-Así es-dijo la chica para ser dirigida al patio trasero del lugar.

En un lugar distante, fuera del alcance de los sentidos de cualquiera una figura con una capa completamente roja que era cubierta por llamas.

-Shiva es tan hermosa como se esperaba. Claro que aún le falta madurar un poco-comento el ser.

-¿Entonces es momento de que venga con nosotros, Ifrit?-dijo otra figura con una capa verde que estaba recubierta por chispas eléctricas.

-Aun no, Aldramech. Puede que aprenda mucho de esa mujer y así se vuelva más fuerte de lo que es.

-Lo que digas. No puedo esperar el momento para tomar este mundo.

-Es correcto. Lo que no consiguió nuestro padre, será nuestro logro y no hay nadie que nos pueda detener-dijo Ifrit riéndose.

-Ahora es mejor que partamos. Tenemos que encontrar nuestros otros hermanos -dijo Aldramech para levantar vuelo.

-Sí. Por cada uno que despierte, nuestro reinado está más cerca.


	23. Cap 22

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 22**

-Ya hemos hecho varios viajes, pero aun no puedo acostumbrarme a esto-dijo Sakura al terminar de atravesar el vórtice del sello caer en un suelo hecho de piedra.

-Sí. Resultan bastante agitados- le respondió Naruto estirándose para superar la tensión que provocaba el ser transportado de una dimensión a otra.

 **-Niñerías. Esto no es nada en comparación a la sensación de ser sellado-** dijo Kurama a los jóvenes, sin embargo el también se sentía terrible por el viaje.

-¿En dónde estamos?-pregunto Sakura generando un orbe de luz para iluminar sus alrededores permitiendo que los chicos vieran que estaban en un gran salón de piedra, de aspecto antiguo y deteriorado.

-Es uno de esos templos que creo Tsukihime. No entiendo porque tiene que tener tantos para un único fin- dijo Naruto. –De verdad que se tomo demasiadas molestias creando su dimensión.

 **-Recuerda que este lugar no fue creado por la Tsukihime que conocen sino por otra-** dijo el zorro.

-No necesitamos saber el porqué. Lo mejor es que encontremos a quien buscamos cuanto antes-dijo severamente la chica para empezar a caminar hacia un pasillo.

-…- Naruto entonces le vio con cierta preocupación.

Ya sabía que Sakura era una persona que era directa con sus objetivos, como el de encontrarse con su padre, pero el verla tan apresurada por eliminar a Satsuki, era algo preocupante.

-Espero que estés listo para buscarla-dijo Sakura conforme se acercaba a la salida de la habitación.

-¿Uh?-expreso el rubio al salir de sus pensamientos.

-Si este mundo es tan grande como el otro, necesitare de tus habilidades de sensor para dar con Satsuki.

-Por supuesto. Me imagino que esa chica debe tener un Chakra como el de Sasuke y Setsuna. Debo ser capaz de encontrarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-dijo el chico para abrir un portón de piedra que les dio paso al exterior.

Ambos jóvenes y el zorro quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el sitio en donde encontraban. No era un desierto interminable o una montaña escarpada, se trataba de una enorme aldea que era por lejos muy distinto a cualquier cosa que ellos hubieran visto. La razón de su asombro eran los enormes edificios que superaban con gran facilidad el monte de los Hokage. Ante ellos no había una simple aldea, eso era una ciudad en toda regla.

Ellos en realidad estaban en una zona que podía definirse como un barrio bajo, cosa que era evidente, ya que los habitantes presentes vestían con atuendos que se veían deteriorados y sucios, pero eso no evitaba que ellos se dieran cuenta que estaban en lugar muy distinto al mundo que conocían y al continente shinobi.

-Creo que mi aproximación puede estar algo errada-dijo Naruto sintiéndose algo abrumado por la cantidad de habitantes que podía sentir en el sitio. –Tardare en dar con Satsuki.

-Te comprendo, hay muchas señales con las que te puedes confundir. Entonces deberemos informarnos de la forma tradicional-dijo Sakura.

Con el cuidado de que Kurama se transformara en un perro para no llamar la atención, cosa que no le gusto en lo absoluto, el grupo se dispuso a recorrer la población. Lo primero fue desplazarse a la zona más moderna de la ciudad, debido a que Naruto sentía que el lugar donde terminaron no era del todo seguro.

No estaba del todo errado, ya que aun cuando ese barrio alojara a personas humildes, allí también se encontraban personas que cazaban a cualquier incauto con apariencia de tener algo de dinero y los jóvenes con sus vestimentas, parecían los blancos perfectos.

En varias ocasiones se les acercaron hombres ofreciéndoles tour por el lugar o productos que según ellos eran increíblemente raros, pero dadas las habilidades del Uzumaki para percibir las emociones negativas, era fácil saber que eran timadores y que debían ser ignorados. No sufrieron ningún tipo de robo, ya que las espadas que tenían a la vista eran muy disuasorias.

Lo bueno de todo eso, fue que descubrieron que Arcadis era el nombre que recibía ese enorme poblado. Los habitantes tenían el Chakra promedio de cualquier civil del continente shinobi, es decir, solo tenían el necesario para vivir. Sin embargo, luego de un rato hubo un par de firmas que pusieron en alerta a Naruto.

-Debemos irnos de este lugar-aviso el chico.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Sakura.

-Siento un par de firmas muy familiares para mí y no creo que debamos cruzarnos con ellas.

-¿Dices que hay otras personas del continente shinobi aquí? –dijo la chica a lo que el rubio asintió. -¿No deberíamos ver si saben algo de Satsuki?

-Lo encuentro difícil. De todas formas apresurémonos-dijo Naruto.

Una vez que el grupo regreso sobre sus pasos y volvieron al templo ubicado en el casco viejo de Arcadis.

-¿Por qué era tan importante que saliéramos?-pregunto Sakura mientras veía a Naruto algo alterado.

-Sucede que encontré un Chakra muy parecido al de Sasuke.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí? Ha de ser Satsuki-dijo Sakura enojada.

-No tan rápido. También sentí un parecido al tuyo, bueno más bien al de la otra Sakura que conozco.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

-Puede que no haya tenido con quien practicar mi habilidad sensora en los últimos años, pero estoy muy seguro de lo que digo. No sé si exagero, pero me parece que debemos evitarlos a ellos y cualquiera que "conozcamos".

-Coincido. No me parece que deban encontrarse con personas iguales a ellos. Ya sabemos cosas que no deberían ser conocidas por los humanos

 **-Pero si ese par esta aquí, es probable que se encuentren con alguna versión tuya o la mía** -comento Kurama.

-Lo que sería un problema. Sé que los Bijuu pueden detectarse a kilómetros de distancia.

-No me gusta ir de subterfugio, ya que siento que estoy haciendo algo malo, pero tendremos que hacer una excepción -dijo Naruto para entonces sentarse en posición de loto. -Lo primero es ubicarnos geográficamente para así no ir a tientas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Usar el **Camino Humano** -dijo él mientras se cubría de Chakra.

Ajeno para los ojos de Sakura, pero no para Kurama, parte del alma del Uzumaki abandono su cuerpo y se elevo en aire. Esta era de un azul eléctrico translucido que emitía un cierto brillo por la condición de semidiós del chico. Ese era el **Viaje Astral** , una técnica que le permitía acceder a cualquier sitio sin ser detectado, a menos que se topara con un ser sobrenatural como lo era el Kyubi.

En esta forma Naruto se elevo sobre Arcadis y diviso todo lo que le rodeaba, siendo lo más resaltante una pradera que estaba muy cerca del casco viejo. Un rápido viaje por la zona le llevo hasta un pueblo portuario que era mucho más pequeño que la ciudad y por lo tanto seria un mejor lugar a donde ir. Asuma le había enseñado que los puertos eran las mejores fuentes de información debido al flujo de personas que pasaban por allí.

-Ya sé a dónde debemos dirigirnos-dijo Naruto una vez que regreso a su cuerpo.

-De acuerdo. Esta sala parece tener otra salida y tal vez nos saque de la ciudad- le respondió Sakura.

-Estoy de acuerdo. También percibí a un Hyuga y si levantamos vuelo, podríamos llamar su atención-dijo Naruto para entonces poner algo de Chakra en sus mano y con sus dedos realizar un sello en una de las paredes de la sala.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un sello localizador. Es por si tenemos problemas para encontrar este sitio al regresar.

-Aun me asombra que hagas cosas esas. A Naruko nunca se le hubiera ocurrido algo así.

-Estoy seguro que debía tener sus cualidades.

-Me hubiera gustado de que tuviera la oportunidad para mostrarlas al mundo-dijo Sakura con pesar. –Pero pasando a otra cosas quiero preguntar algo y espero una respuesta.

-¿Qué?

-¿Con que frecuencia usas ese **Viaje Astral**?-dijo la chica con cierto tono acusatorio.

-No mucho. Solo lo suficiente para entrenarlo y aumentar la distancia y el tiempo en que puedo usarlo sin agotarme.

-¿Y a donde lo has dirigido?

-Usualmente a cuevas y valles para revisar potenciales puntos en donde podrían emboscarme.

-¿Solo eso?

-¿Para qué otra cosa serviría?

Sakura entonces vio fijamente a Naruto buscando algún signo de que mentía, pero el rubio era honesto en sus palabras. Él solo entrenaba sus habilidades de apoyo para no descuidarlas, su atención estaba en las de ataque.

La pelirrosa entonces se adentro en la cueva sin decir otra cosa, dejando al Uzumaki un tanto confundido.

-¿Qué le sucede? –dijo el chico desconcertado.

- **Gaki, comprender todo este asunto de los múltiples universos es un juego de niños si lo comparas con el entender a las mujeres** -comento risueño el zorro para entonces seguir a Sakura.

El Uzumaki gruño por seguir sin entender cuál era el problema con la técnica que usaba. Sabía que era una excelente forma de espionaje, posiblemente la mejor que existe, pero estando solo ellos dos, no era mucho lo que se podía ver. No obstante el ver un resplandor a lo lejos, le dijo que debía apresurarse y ver si sucedía algo malo al frente.

Tras avanzar por un largo pasillo se encontró con una escena desconcertante. Unas criaturas de apariencia fornida y piel azul estaban enfrentándose Sakura, quien repelía sus golpes con su espada. Lo extraño de los seres era que carecían por completo de cabeza. Donde debía estar su cuello había una especie de cepo que envolvía su deforme cuerpo.

 **-¿Qué son estas cosas?** –dijo Kurama mientras se lanzaba sobre una de las criaturas para atacarles con sus zarpas.

-No lo sé. Aparecieron de repente y debo decir que son bastante fuertes-dijo la chica para entonces realizar un tajo contra las criaturas que además portaban una enormes hachas.

-Entonces les daremos batalla-dijo Naruto para desenfundar su espada claymore y lidiar con los enemigos.

Tal como comento Sakura, las misteriosas criaturas eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar los ataques que propinaban los jóvenes y el Bijuu. Era claro que no podían usar toda su fuerza para el combate, ya que aquello podría provocar que el lugar colapsara sobre sus cabezas.

No obstante, un par de golpes eran suficientes para que las bestias desaparecieran en una bruma oscura.

-Son como los otros monstruos-dijo Naruto al ver que las cosas no eran seres vivos.

 **-Me parecen que son peores** -dijo Kurama al ver más criaturas aparecían de la nada.

Entonces para el asombro del grupo, un aura helada cubrió a uno de los enemigos y el rubio fue golpeado por un trozo de hielo que se formo a su alrededor, cosa que para su sorpresa le hizo algo de daño.

Instantes después arrojo su arma y atravesó a la criatura azul eliminándole.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-dijo Sakura que lanzaba rayos de luz contra sus enemigos.

-No lo sé, pero no se sintió como Chakra-dijo Naruto viendo como sus oponentes empezaban a cargar sus ataques. –A un lado. **Raiton: Colmillos Persecutores** -expreso el chico para canalizar en su espada una fuerte ráfaga de esquirlas que fueron soltadas por el movimiento del arma.

Atravesados por los rayos, los decapitados inmediatamente desaparecieron de la sala, dejando solo a Naruto y sus amigos.

-Eso ha sido fácil-dijo chico e instantes después aparecieron una decena de las mismas criaturas solo que en color verde. –Oh.

[En el casco viejo de Arcadis]

-¿Oye, viste a esa par de raros entrar a la caverna de Sochen?-dijo uno de los habitantes de la zona a la persona a su lado.

-Sí, pero me da la impresión que uno de ellos era la señorita Haruno.

-¿En serio? Es extraño ver que se interese en ese lugar plagado de Wendigos y Strikers.

-No lo es tanto, si se toma en cuenta que su amigo se la pasa entrenando en las praderas.

-Eso no evita que sean unos desquiciados. Dicen que esas cosas son interminables y nunca dejan de atacarte.

-Son puras exageraciones.

[En la caverna, dos horas después]

Una enorme puerta de piedra se cerró y los jóvenes semidioses junto a Kyubi cayeron en el suelo buscando un pequeño descanso a toda la agitación por la que acaban de pasar.

-No quise ser grosera por toda la ayuda que nos brindo Tsukihime, pero ya no puedo ocultar que estoy preguntándome seriamente si ella está bien de la cabeza-dijo Sakura respirando con alivio luego de las oleadas de enemigos que habían estado atacándoles.

-Lo sé. Luego acabar con tantas de esas cosas puedo decir que son muy diferentes a los monstruos con los que hemos peleado-dijo Naruto recuperando el aliento.

 **-Yo ahora entiendo porque padre nunca nos hablo a mí y mis hermanos sobre** **ella** -dijo el zorro.

-Sigamos. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. Si encontramos más enemigos, simplemente pasamos de largo-dijo la Balderdottir acercándose a la puerta de piedra que estaba al otro lado del espacio.

-Me parece bien por ahora-dijo el chico que otra condiciones le molestaría huir de una batalla. El entonces vio que la chica tenía dificultades con la puerta. -¿Ahora qué?

-No puedo abrirla-dijo la chica tratando de levantarla.

-Déjame ver-dijo el Uzumaki para acercarse al objeto. En donde tras un toque, la puerta empezó a brillar mostrando un símbolo con la forma de una luna. –Parece que a este lugar solo pueden pasar los transmigrantes.

-Hmmm. Eso no evitara que yo entre-dijo la chica.

-No he dicho que no los dejare entrar-dijo Naruto para que luego abrir la puerta y darles pasó a sus compañeros.

Ahora los tres estaban en una sala rectangular de gigantescas dimensiones. En la cual un enorme grabado yacía en suelo. Uno diferente a los sellos que le habían traído y que tenía cierta remembranza a un sello de invocación.

-Algo me dice que no estaremos solos por mucho tiempo.

Las palabras de Naruto fueron seguidas por el brillo del grabado que provoco que el ambiente empezara a sentirse bastante pesado y que el espacio empezara a distorsionarse.

-Estén alertas-dijo el chico mientras los otros se ponían en estancia de batalla.

Entonces un intenso chillido invadió la sala provocando que los tres tuvieran que taparse los oídos por lo sensible de sus sentidos.

-¡Cuidado! –advirtió cuando pudo darse cuenta que un manchón de oscuridad apareció sobre sus cabezas.

Los tres se apartaron, para luego ver como una enorme criatura salió del lugar y golpeo el suelo levantando una gran masa de sombras que por poco les engulle. Poco a poco la criatura fue deshaciéndose de su recubrimiento hasta que quedo completamente visible.

Con la estructura básica de cualquier Wyvern volador, la bestia estaba cubierta por una abundante capa de afiladas púas que brillaban con un color naranja. Su cola tenía una forma acampanada y era de aspecto macizo. Su principal medio de ataque debía ser el enorme cuerno que tenia sobre su rostro, en donde sus puntiagudas orejas destacaban.

 **-(Así que una vez más Indra decide dar la cara)-** rugió el Wyvern que vio fijamente a Naruto, mientras este se levantaba.

-Temo que estás equivocado-le contesto el chico.

 **-(Grrrrrrrrrrr ¿Asura e Indra en un mismo cuerpo? ¡Eso es imposible!)**

-No lo es. Ahora, no necesitamos pelear. Simplemente nos iremos y te dejaremos solo.

 **-(No tan rápido. Mi labor es custodiar esta sala y no puedo dejar que pases. Seas Indra o no)** -dijo la criatura para emitir un nuevo chillido.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterte en tantas peleas?-dijo Sakura con cara de fastidio.

-No lo sé-le contesto el rubio viendo como su oponente se cubría de una capa de oscuridad.

 **-(Yo, el Meraginasu, me encargare de darte fin impostor)-** exclamo la bestia para lanzarse sobre el rubio en lo que parecía un taladro de oscuridad.

Naruto se escudo con su arma y piso fuerte para soportar la embestida que conecto el ser que libero una oleada de frías sombras que engulleron a chico antes de hacer que perdiera el equilibrio y fuera arrojado al aire.

Allí se recompuso y realizo un **Kokuo Shundo** para apartarse del poderoso enemigo. Sakura no espero mucho para realizar un mandoble y desatar una medialuna de luz contra el Meraginasu. Sin embargo, la criatura se "enterró" en las sombras antes de ser golpeado. La chica entonces procedió a clavar su arma en el suelo y luego con un ligero golpe convirtió su arma en una especie de sonar.

-Esa cosa no están en ninguna parte-declaro la chica entonces recuperar su arma.

 **-(Te equivocas. Estoy en todas partes** )-declaro el Wyvern mientras aparecía a costado de la chica y conectaba una cornada contra la pelirrosa.

La armadura y la densa piel de Sakura se llevaron el impacto, pero fue necesaria la intervención de Kurama, que asumió un tamaño de cinco metros para embestir la criatura, para que la chica no sufriera daños graves por la oscuridad.

 **-(Los Bijuu no son bien recibidos)-** dijo el Meraginasu para sacarse el zorro y luego golpearlo con una esfera de oscuridad que clavo a Kurama contra una pared sin posibilidad de moverse.

- **Maldición. Esto debe ser un ataque gravitatorio-** dijo el zorro tratando de zafarse del lugar.

- **Tsutenhou** -exclamo Naruto para lanzar una onda de vacio contra su enemigo que se resintió un poco por golpe. -Es un hecho que no podemos tomarnos esta pelea a la ligera-explico el chico.

-No planeaba atacarlo suavemente-dijo la chica disparando un haz de luz contra su oponente que desapareció antes de ser golpeado. –Su oscuridad es una especie de combinación entre aliento dragón y el elemento hielo.

-Es una pena por él, ya que ahora sé que debo usar- declaro Naruto para hacer que su espadón desapareciera y remplazarlo por un maza tipo lucero del alba. Entonces el Meraginasu apareció para realizar una nueva carrera contra el chico. – **Koton: Choque del Amanecer** -expreso él para usar un **Shundo** y golpear a su oponente con su arma que de un momento a otro se transformo en lo que casi parecía una estrella.

El Wyvern rugió por el intenso daño que había recibido, que además provoco que el encierro de Kurama se disipara. Este no perdió tiempo empezó a cargar una **Bijuudama** que luego le disparo al puntiagudo ser, dando como resultado una explosión que sacudió enormemente la habitación.

Sorprendentemente, el Meraginasu sobrevivió al ataque y se levanto algo convaleciente, para mostrar que aun tenía la intención de pelear.

 **-(¿Eso es todo?)** -gruño la criatura.

-Wow. Ustedes nunca dejan de asombrarme-dijo Naruto viendo la resistencia de su oponente.

El Meraginasu entonces lanzo una esfera negra al aire que provoco que toda la luz de la habitación fuera absorbida, dejándola completamente a oscuras. Sakura trato de iluminar de nuevo el sitio, pero su habilidad era fácilmente superada.

-Bien. Si quieres jugar rudo, eso obtendrá-dijo la chica ya fastidiada por las constantes evasivas de su oponente. – **Doton: Bosque Pétreo** -dijo la chica para dar un golpe al suelo y hacer que la sala empezara a temblar, mientras cientos de pilares de roca empezaron a salir del suelo.

Kurama y Naruto no se vieron afectados, ya que estaban en un perímetro que dejo la pelirrosa a su alrededor.

En aquella sala oscura no podía divisarse absolutamente nada, aunque era claro para sus visitantes que toda la habitación estaba cubierta por los pilares que creó la chica.

-Ahora él solo tiene un lugar donde atacar-dijo la chica.

 **-(Yo lo veo otra forma. Ahora ustedes no tienes a donde huir)-** dijo confiado el Meraginasu mientras hacia una piscina de sombras por la que salir.

-No lo necesitamos-declararon ambos chicos mientras para medir el momento indicado para asestar un golpe poderoso al Wyvern que surgía del suelo. Cosa que inadvertidamente causo un gran y desconcertante temblor en la ciudad que estaba en la superficie.

Cuando se asentó todo el polvo que se desprendió de todo el lugar, los presentes se levantaron contentos de poder ver más allá de sus propias narices.

 **-Eso fue arriesgado-** comento Kurama.

-Este tipo de lugares está muy bien construidos-explico Sakura. -Además no creo que Tsukihime hubiera hecho un lugar débil para contener a una criatura así.

-Lo bueno, es que tu idea resulto- le felicito Naruto.

-Era evidente que lo haría. Ahora salgamos de aquí-dijo ella para los que otros asintieran.

-Solo espera un momento-dijo Naruto mientras recogía el orbe oscuro dejado por el Meraginasu. –Hace tiempo que me dejaron de interesar estas cosas, pero el elemento que estaba usando me llamo la atención.

-Tiene cierta semejanza al Meiton (Elemento Oscuridad), pero no recuerdo que tuviera todos esos efectos.

-Por ello me parece especial-dijo el chico para guardar el objeto.

Con esto el grupo se acerco y abrió a la puerta que quedo revelada tras el enfrentamiento. Allí recibieron la amarga noticia de que la cueva estaba lejos de acabarse y que aun había un par de retos que superar antes de lograr el objetivo por el que visitaban esa dimensión.


	24. Cap 23

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 23**

-Seré sincero, Sakura. Me parece que si Satsuki está en este mundo, ya debe estar en una tumba –dijo Naruto para luego tomar de la bebida que había ordenando en el restaurante que ocupaban el y la pelirrosa.

A los jóvenes les tomo horas el encontrar la salida de esa cueva en donde se encontraban, la cual puso a prueba toda su resistencia Asgardiana. Era un hecho que ningún humano normal podría superar ese lugar de una sola vez como ellos hicieron.

Al salir dieron con una pradera que solo era un poco menos peligrosa que las ruinas. Sin embargo, los jóvenes no dudaron en usar sus distintivas formas de vuelo para alcanzar el puerto que el rubio había localizado.

El lugar era un completo bullicio, pues era una zona comercial y abundaban los mercaderes que vendían cosas que en su mayoría eran desconocidas para el par. Nada que les importara, pero al menos no contaban con la sensación de que estaban en bancarrota, ya que mientras recorrían las ruinas consiguieron un par de cofres con dinero. No tenía sentido el porqué estaban allí, pero prefirieron no desaprovecharlos y con ellos es que pudieron permitirse su primera comida decente. Que Tsukihime les haya facilitado comida no significaba que ellos supieran cocinarla apropiadamente.

-No descarto esa posibilidad, pero aun tengo confianza que le encontrare-respondió la chica.

-¿Qué propones que hagamos?-dijo Naruto.

-Debo imaginarme que Satsuki debe habérsela pasando entrenando o buscando poder. Originalmente ella estaba obsesionada con vengarse de su hermano.

-¿Hermano? Pensé que ella tendría una hermana.

-No. El hermano de Satsuki era Itachi. Al final él fue un buen hombre. A pesar de que fue uno de los causantes de la masacre del clan Uchiha, Itachi siempre pensó en el bien de su aldea y hermana. Es una verdadera lástima que esa enfermedad le consumiera.

-Me lo imagino.

-En fin, debemos localizar algún lugar donde ella pudiera entrenar o algo así.

-Es un objetivo algo difuso.

-Al menos podemos contar con eso.

Los semidioses decidieron hospedarse en una posaba con el fin de organizar mejor búsqueda en Balfonheim, el cual era el nombre del puerto. Para esta no solo se limitaron a preguntar a los transeúntes y comerciantes, sino que también consultaron en las bibliotecas y librerías que estaban distribuidas en el pueblo.

Aprendieron un poco sobre la historia de ese mundo y sus costumbres. Era un lugar relativamente pacifico, ya que la guerra era prácticamente un tabú. No tenía sentido que las personas se ocuparan de matarse a sí mismas cuando estaba rodeados de criaturas tan peligrosas. Era por ello que las todas organizaciones parecidas a ejércitos tenían como mayor propósito defender los poblados de posibles amenazas.

Sakura considero que era poco probable que Satsuki se uniera a alguno de esos grupos, aunque para ella lo más lógico era que la Uchiha fuera una cazadora independiente que solo se ocupara por las recompensas que ofrecían por la eliminación de ciertos monstruos.

Luego de tres días, ya las cosas se habían tornado un tanto aburridas para Naruto por lo que se dedico a buscar sobre otros temas. Encontró que en ese lugar el Chakra no era tan común y la mayoría abogaba más por el uso de armas como las suyas y un extraño arte que llamaban magia. Este era un tema que se escapa de sus manos, ya que al parecer implicaba un manejo muy preciso de la energía espiritual y su control de Chakra no cubría tal área.

 **-Espero que encuentren pronto a esa Uchiha. Ya me está fastidiando esta misión** -dijo Kurama al chico mientras caminaban por los muelles.

-Yo también quisiera ponerle fin, pero hay que admitir que ha sido divertido todo este viaje.

- **No. No lo ha sido** -dijo el zorro con mala cara.

-Hey tu-escucho Naruto. Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor le permitió localizar el dueño de esa voz. Se trataba de un hombre calvo de tez oscura y ropas de marinero. – ¿Sabes usar esa cosa?-dijo el sujeto señalando el arma de Naruto.

-Sí. ¿Por qué pregunta?

-Me hace falta un par de espadas para una pequeña expedición que comenzare en estos instantes. No tomara más de un par de días.

-Interesante. ¿Qué dices Kurama?

 **-Yo paso. El mar no es mi elemento.**

-¿Te molesta avisarle a Sakura que estaré fuera?

 **-No.**

-Entonces nos vemos-dijo Naruto para abordar el barco del hombre.

[Horas después]

-Al menos espero que Naruto tenga mejor suerte que yo. No tengo la menor idea de donde comenzar. Este lugar es muy grande y tiene por lo menos 5 veces el número de asentamientos que el continente shinobi-dijo Sakura al zorro cuando este le encontró en una tienda de mapas.

 **-Lástima que mi habilidad de detección de emociones negativas no de ningún resultado. Tal vez debas probar con un enfoque distinto en tu búsqueda.**

-¿Qué sugieres?

 **-Solo digo que los humanos tienden a encontrar lo que buscan cuando menos lo esperan. Solo debes relajarte un poco.**

-Tiene razón. Es solo que no me siento en la capacidad de relajarme-dijo la chica suspirando.

 **-¿No crees que has dedicado demasiado tiempo a este asunto?-** dijo el Kyubi llamando la atención de la pelirrosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

 **-No lo tomes como una pregunta personal. Es solo que me molesta ver como los humanos se obsesionan con la venganza y sería una pena verte caer en el odio.**

-¿Entiendes que Satsuki técnicamente también mato a tu contraparte?

 **-Admito que tengo un fuerte odio hacia todos los Uchiha, pero mi caso es distinto. Yo no he tenido la oportunidad de hacer nada por las acciones de esa calaña, más tú sí.**

-Estas en lo cierto. Tal vez deba ir a pasar el rato en Arcadis. Nos fuimos porque Naruto advirtió de esas personas, pero yo soy muy capaz de ocultarme.

 **-En ese caso, yo me mantendré en las cercanías del puerto. No puedo andar a mis anchas.**

-Lo siento por ello.

Entonces la Balderdottir retorno a la posada para notificar que desocuparían las habitaciones rentadas. Poco después se dispuso a salir del puerto por la única vía terrestre con la que contaba el poblado.

Era un tanto extraño para chica estar rodeada de tantas personas luego de su reciente periodo de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, era una vista agradable luego de todo lo que presencio en su mundo.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Llamen a la guardia! –escucho la chica a lo lejos. Por su condición sus sentidos eran mucho más sensibles que los de un humano normal y ella se había entrenado para ignorar los ruidos a su alrededor y prestar mayor atención a llamados de ayuda como aquel.

Sakura rápidamente se dirigió a los muelles que era donde había escuchado el llamado. Allí encontró a una escuadra de hombre armados con lanzas y escudos tratando de ponerle freno una criatura llamada Lagiacrus, según recordaba ella. Este sin embargo, no era igual a los había enfrentado la chica. Era mucho más grande y su color era blanco y azul claro. Se trataba de un Ivory Lagiacrus.

El Leviatán hizo un furioso giro y arrojo a todos los guardias al agua, cosa que puso en alerta a la pelirrosa, ya que si la criatura usaba su descarga eléctrica esos hombres estarían literalmente fritos.

Por ello no le importo apartar a todas personas que tenía frente a ella, para acercarse a la criatura y asestarle un puñetazo que le lanzaría fuera del muelle. Entonces Sakura se lanzo al agua y corrió sobre ella para evitar que se acercara de nuevo al pueblo.

-(Metete en tus asuntos, tonta humana. No tengo ningún problema contra ti)-le rugió el Lagiacrus asomando su cabeza por encima del agua.

-Estas atacando a esas personas. Esa es suficiente razón para que pruebes el filo de mi espada-dijo la chica desenfundado su arma.

-(Están en mi camino. Debo enfrentar a Asura)

-El ya no está en el puerto-advirtió la chica sabiendo que se refería a Naruto. La criatura blanca entonces empezó a olfatear en el aire para el desconcierto de la presente.

-(Es verdad. Ha sido tonto de mi parte no notar que él está en mi elemento. Acepta mis disculpas)-dijo la criatura para entonces hundirse en el mar.

La Balderdottir pensó en debía seguirle, pero estaba segura que Naruto podía encargarse de ella sin problemas.

Luego se dispuso a regresar a tierra, donde encontraría las caras de sorpresa de los pobladores.

-¿¡Como has hecho!? ¡Esa chica es muy fuerte! Seguro que es una Amazona. ¡No es esa la doctora de Arcardis?-fueron varios de los comentarios que oyó Sakura, quien prefirió no hacerles caso y se dispuso a abandonar el pueblo.

No obstante, un grupo de tres mujeres vestidas con unas armaduras metálicas de estilo griego le abordaron.

-Disculpe que le importunemos, valiente guerrera, pero no podemos pasar por alto tal demostración de fuerza-comento una chica rubia.

-No ha sido nada. Solo sentí que debía actuar.

-Bien considero que fue un desperdicio que salvara a esos inútiles hombres, pero me agrada que haya demostrado que nosotras somos las más fuertes.

-¿Nosotras?

-El sexo femenino por supuesto. Veras nosotras tres pertenecemos a un grupo de guerreras que nos dedicamos a demostrar al mundo que somos tan o más fuertes que los hombres. Nos hacemos llamar las Amazonas y estamos interesadas en guerreras tan fuerte como tú.

Sakura no estaba ni remotamente sorprendida. Ya su padre le había platicado sobre las Valquirias y no le extrañaba que existiera un grupo femenino con las características expuestas.

-Lo siento. Suena interesante su labor, pero esto buscando a alguien y no puedo desviarme-respondió Sakura tratando de no ser grosera.

-Estamos en la posición de ayudarte. Nuestro grupo cuanta con las mejores videntes de toda Spyra y pueden ayudarte con tu búsqueda. Tal vez así cambies de parecer.

-Mmmmmmmm De acuerdo. ¿A dónde tengo que ir?-dijo Sakura aceptando la oferta. Ya había leído sobre esas videntes y tal vez eso le seria de ayuda.

[Al día siguiente]

Luego de un largo vuelo, Sakura había alcanzado la selva Luna Azul, hogar de las guerreras que supuestamente le iban a ayudar. Las Amazonas le entregaron una carta de recomendación que debía entregar en la entrada del templo que visitaría. No podían acompañarle porque ellas tenían una encomienda que cumplir y el viaje era muy largo como para desviarse. En efecto, si no fuera porque la Balderdottir sabía volar, le hubiera tomado un par de días llegar a su destino.

Sakura quedo asombrada por la visión que le dio el templo Luna Azul, el cual guardaba un estilo griego por las columnas blancas que componían la mayor parte de la estructura.

Antes de poder llegar al portón que protegía a la entrada, la chica atravesó una barrera translucida de color azul claro que le hizo sentir algo de cosquillas. No estaba compuesta de Chakra, eso le quedo muy claro. Lo único que sabía era que estaba diseñada para impedir el paso de cualquier hombre.

En la entrada presento la carta a las guardias que estaban vestidas con las mismas armaduras que las otras mujeres. Tras unos minutos de revisión, una de las guardias busco a alguien que guiara a Sakura a través del sitio.

La voluntaria para la tarea, fue una mujer pelinaranja que debía estar en su veinte. Tenía el cabello atado en dos coletas y vestía con un top naranja y una falda larga de color rosa.

-Buenos días. Yo soy la sacerdotisa Vanille Dia y me complace darte la bienvenida al templo Luna Azul.

-Bueno días, mi nombre es Sakura Balderdottir. También me complace haber sido invitada a este lugar.

La pelirrosa era sincera con sus palabras. El lugar era en verdad maravilloso para ella. La vegetación estaba en armonía con la infraestructura dándole al lugar una aparecía extremadamente viva, algo muy contrario a los yermos que se originaron por su batalla con Akatsuki.

Ambas chicas entonces empezaron a caminar mientras Sakura observaba todo a su alrededor. Era verdad que en ese lugar solo había mujeres. Las vestimentas variaban mucho entre las habitantes. Desde armaduras de todo tipo hasta quienes usaba atuendos que parecían más bien trajes de baños por lo revelador de ellos.

-Según exponía tu carta de recomendación, buscas a alguien y quieres que te asistan nuestras videntes. ¿Verdad?

-Es correcto.

-Realmente no tenemos problemas en ayudar a una hermana, pero me gustaría saber a quién buscas. Tenemos ciertos protocolos.

-Entiendo que mi petición sonara extraña, pero necesito buscar a una chica que es más o menos de mi edad. Ella asesino a una amiga hace un tiempo y he estado buscándole.

-Ya veo. Usualmente las peticiones son para buscar a ex-novios infieles o culpables de atrocidades que es mejor no mencionar, pero lo que pides también es una causa justa. No se puede pasar por alto el que una de nosotras lastime a una igual-dijo firmemente Vanille.

-Gracias por comprender.

Ambas avanzaron por la zona hasta llegar a las cercanías de una estructura parecida a un planetario.

-Esta es nuestra sala de adivinación. Usamos los astros como canalizadores de nuestra magia, lo que nos da una visión de lo que sucede en toda Spyra.

-¿Pueden ver todo el continente?

-Aun hay sitios que se escapan de nuestro alcance, pero al menos nos hemos asegurado de que la selva Luna Azul este completamente bajo nuestros ojos. No queremos que suceda otro percance como el de hace unos años.

-¿De qué habla?

-Es algo privado, lo siento-se disculpo la pelinaranja.

-No se preocupe-contesto Sakura para dejarse guiar a las puertas del lugar.

-¡Sacerdotisa Vanille! –dijo alguien acercándose al par. –He estado buscándole. Necesito de su autorización para.…. -entonces la chica quedo callada y una enorme tensión se formo entre las presentes.

Sakura no daba crédito a sus ojos, frente a ella estaba quien buscaba. Satsuki Uchiha.

Ella era casi una copia de la hermana de Sasuke, con los mismo ojos color ónix y cabello color negro que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Era evidente que llevaba muchos años en esa dimensión pues contaba cuerpo era mucho más desarrollado que hacía ver que era mayor de veinte.

La Balderdottir se había resistido no atacar a Setsuna durante los exámenes chunin a sabiendas de que ella no era a quien buscaba, pero ahora la historia ahora era muy distinta. El asombro y miedo que Satsuki que empezó a mostrar en sus ojos le dejo en claro que ella era a quien buscaba.

La pelinegra que vestía con un qi pao azul y unos pantaloncillos negros no pudo reaccionar ante el puñetazo que le propino Sakura en el rostro.

-¡Tsuki-san!-expreso asustada Vanille al ver que su compañera fue arrojada contra una pared roca solida.

De la misma forma el alboroto llamo la atención de varias Amazonas que se encontraban alrededor.

Sakura se dispuso a sacar su espada y acercarse a la nube de polvo que arropaba a Satsuki. Le había golpeado con gran fuerza, pero no con la suficiente como haberla matado de un ataque. Entonces un brillo rojo le alerto y tuvo que apartase a un lado para evitar el fogonazo de un **Amaterasu** que fue dirigido hacia ella.

El Mangekyo Sharingan con apariencia de un átomo confirmo una vez más la identidad de la Uchiha, quien se levanto indemne de entre los escombros. Ella se sacudió el polvo y se acomodo la cola de cabello que conformaba su peinado.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Sakura-chan. ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo Satsuki de forma arrogante.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué tal tu, asesina?

-No puedo quejarme.

Momentos después para el desconcierto de la presente ambas chicas desaparecieron de sus sitios y chocaron en el aire con gran ferocidad. Satsuki usaba un **Chidori** y Sakura usaba su espada revestida con luz.

-Entonces. ¿Qué haces por estos lares? ¿Vacaciones acaso?-dijo la Uchiha.

-Estoy aquí para hacer justicia.

-Eso es raro. ¿De qué se me acusa?-dijo con tono inocente la pelinegra.

-¿Te atreves a jugar con eso? Estoy aquí para vengar a Naruko.

-Oh. Es eso. Lo siento, es que no me acuerdo de cosas tan insignificantes.

Sakura entonces puso más fuerza a su ataque y creó una explosión que le envolvió a ella y su enemiga. Ambas cayeron al suelo cubiertas por el humo de la detonación y rápidamente se recompusieron para volver a cruzar ataques.

-No me gustan mucho dar espectáculos, así que por qué no nos vamos a un lugar más privado-dijo Satsuki para cubrirse con un aura negra que también tomo a Sakura. – **Warp**.

Ambas se vieron transportadas a una especie de cañón, en donde las rocas eran de color gris y tenían un aspecto macizo. El cielo cubierto por una tempestad que parecía que caería en cualquier momento y algo le decía que su enemiga no le había traído por casualidad.

- **Thundaga** -exclamo Satsuki para que sus manos se iluminaran en amarillo y que estas dejaran caer un rayo sobre Sakura, quien uso su espada como un pararrayos para retener aquel ataque y desviarlo contra una roca cerca que quedo fundida por el impacto. De algo había servido su entrenamiento con Naruto.

-Necesitaras mucho más si quieres evitar que cumpla con mi objetivo, Satsuki.

-Lo tengo claro. Especialmente cuando veo que sigues siendo tan singular como recuerdo que eras-le respondió la pelinegra desde lo alto de una pared de piedra.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás. Te has vuelto muy fuerte. Demasiado para mi gusto. ¿Cuánta gente has matado por ese poder que tanto deseabas?

-Menos de lo que te puedes imaginar. Es más, una parte lo conseguí de una forma un tanto inesperada-dijo la chica una extraña risa burlona. –Pero eso no te importa. **Firaga** -dijo la Uchiha para rodear a Sakura con una llamarada de fuego que empezó a derretir las rocas cercanas.

- **Suiton: Barrera de Agua** -contesto la Baldedottir para rodearse con una enorme masa de liquido que disipo el ataque.

- **Chidori Senbon** -dijo la chica para desatar un lluvia de proyectiles eléctricos que Sakura no se molesto en evadir, sino que lo bloqueo con su brazos. Ese Raiton no tenía la fuerza para dañar su armadura.

-Es inútil-dijo Sakura para luego lanzar un haz de luz hacia Satsuki.

Ella lo evito y luego se ocupo de aspirar suficiente aire.

– **Enton: Gran Bola de Fuego** -dijo Satsuki para lanzar una bola de fuego infundida con el **Amaterasu**.

- **Doton: Jutsu de Golem** -dijo Sakura para formar un colosal constructo de rocas que se elevo del suelo y recibió de lleno el Enton. - **Jutsu de Golem: Arribo Explosivo** -ordeno Sakura para que el constructo se autodestruyera y sus rocas salieran despedidas con Satsuki, quien se lanzo por el risco para evitar los proyectiles incendiados.

- **Quakra** -uso la Uchiha para quebrar la roca bajo ella y crear una avalancha que se abalanzo sobre Sakura. – **Aeraga** \- exclamo luego para crear una fuerte corriente de aire que atrapo a la chica y las rocas en un tornado. –Terminemos con esto. **Kirin** -dijo Satsuki para usar un **Chidori** para dirigir los rayos en el cielo y hacerles caer como un enorme dragón de relámpago.

El combo de la Uchiha fue más que suficiente para hacer que el paisaje se estremeciera y quedara severamente marcado. Si bien el clima del barranco de Djose, zona en donde estaban, era presto a las tormentas eléctricas, el **Kirin** fue suficiente para despejar los cielos.

-Lo siento, Sakura, pero no puedo permitir que arruines lo que he construido.

-¿Y crees que te dejare impune de tus actos?-dijo Sakura tomando del cuello a Satsuki que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-¿¡Cómo escapaste!?

-Es uno de mis trucos. Ni siquiera el Sharingan puede apreciar cuando un cuerpo se mueve a la velocidad de la luz-dijo un tanto agotada la pelirrosa. Ese movimiento era muy demandante para ella.

-Pues aun yo tengo un par bajo la manga-dijo Satsuki para cubrirse con una llamas purpuras que dieron origen a las costillas de su **Susanoo**.

La pelirrosa no tuvo opción más que soltarle al sentir las causticas propiedades de la técnica. Fue entonces cuando fue sorprendida por un brazo del ser esquelético que se torno negro antes de asestar un golpe en Sakura que le mando volando por todo el cañón.

- _Maldición. Eso fue_ _ **Busoshoku Haki**_ _-_ pensó la Balderdottir mientras se levantaba de entre los escombros.

-No he terminado-dijo Satsuki para concentrar su **Susanoo** y hacer que este tuviera sus dos brazos. – **Firaga Fury** -dijo para las manos de ella como las de su creación, dejaran caer sobre Sakura una rápida sucesión de hechizos de fuego.

La semidiosa maniobro ágilmente para esquivar las ráfagas incendiarias incendios que se generaban a sus pies. Un paso en falso y quedaría atrapada en el ataque de su enemiga. Su resistencia mostro sus frutos cuando la Uchiha paro su técnica tras haber lanzado más de veinte **Firaga**. Fue allí cuando puso un mayor esfuerzo en su ofensiva.

- **Técnica secreta: Tormenta de Pétalos de Cerezo** \- dijo Sakura para realizar una gran cantidad de cortes en el aire y arrojar un vendaval de rayos de luz que brillaban con un particular tono rosa.

Satsuki trato de cubrir con su **Susanoo** , pero para su desgracia este dejaba pasar cosas tales como el sonido y la luz, por tanto recibió por completo la oleada de "pétalos". La cual desencadeno una fuerte explosión.

Cuando el humo de esta se disipo, Sakura recibió la sorpresa de que la Uchiha seguía en pie. Visiblemente agotada y herida, pero aun en condiciones de pelear según mostraba su desafiante rostro.

-No puede ser. Es imposible que sigas consciente después de recibir mi ataque.

-¿Que puedo decir? Descubrí que soy más especial de lo que creía-dijo la pelinegra con arrogancia. Sakura se disponía a hacer un rápido embate, cuando sin previo aviso noto como la Uchiha apareció a su lado. – **Warp** -dijo ella para luego apuntar a la joven de armadura. – **Stop** -dijo Satsuki para cubrir a su rival con una magia que le dejo completamente paralizada. –Hablemos un rato. Tengo bastante tiempo fuera del continente shinobi y tengo curiosidad por saber que fue de él sin mi presencia.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-dijo Sakura muy molesta al no poder mover su cuerpo. Apenas si podía hablar.

-No seas tan gruñona-le reprocho Satsuki. –Admito que me asuste al verte, ya que nuestro último encuentro no fue muy agradable….

-¿¡Como iba a serlo!? ¡Mataste a Naruko!

-Es de mala educación interrumpir-cuestiono la Uchiha. –Como decía, me asuste al verte, sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso bien. Esto ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado…bueno, más bien seria lo quinto. Hay otras cosas que han sido mejores y más importantes para mí-divago un poco Satsuki. –En fin, tu presencia resolverá unas cuantas preguntas que me he estado haciendo.

-No tengo nada que decirte. Más bien tú tienes que explicar como fue que terminaste en esta dimensión- exigió Sakura.

-¿Alguna vez te has caído por una escalera, Sakura?

-¿Eh?

-Eso fue lo que sentí cuando termine aquí. Un día estaba entrenando con Hebiko, cuando de repente sentí como fui golpeada por algo casi indescriptible. Cuando desperté aparecí aquí en Spyra. Fue algo aterrador, pues todos esos monstruos querían comerme, pero tuve la fortuna de toparme con un grupo de Amazonas que me acogieron en su grupo. Me he pasado casi diez años entrenando con las artes que dominan. La magia y el **Haki**. Como ya has visto soy muy buena.

-Eso no explica cómo te has vuelto tan resistente. No hay forma de que aguantaras mis ataques de esa forma.

-Es un asunto algo vergonzoso y como mujer espero que entiendas que no puedo estar diciéndoselo a todo el mundo-dijo Satsuki con un leve sonrojo. –Lo que si te puedo decir es que a raíz de cierto evento, mis poderes mágicos se elevaron a un nivel que jamás soñé y mi cuerpo puede soportar más de lo que otro humano hubiera podido hacer. Casi siento que soy como tu Sakura.

-¿De que qué hablas?- dijo Sakura un tanto nervioso

-No tienes que ocultarlo. Es un hecho que tú eres especial, Sakura. No hablo de cosas simples como que eres poseedora de un Kekkei Genkai. Tú eres algo más y quiero saber de qué se trata-exigió Satsuki.

-No sé de hablas-mintió la pelirrosa. No le daría el placer a la Uchiha de que supiera sobre su ascendencia.

-¡Habla!-reclamo una vez más la Uchiha.

-Ni lo sueñes. No tengo ningún trato contigo Satsuki Uchiha, lo que puedes esperar de mi es que atraviese tu corazón con mi espada.

-¿¡Por qué sigues molestándose con ella!?-exclamo Satsuki muy furiosa. –Primero tuviste el descaro de robarme toda mi gloria cuando estaba en el equipo 7 y ahora me menosprecias con alguien que ahora es un simple cadáver.

-Aun en ese estado ella vale más que tu, traidora.

La cara de la Uchiha solo podía describirse como tenebrosa, no solo por su expresión de furia sino por el aura oscura que le rodeaba. Para Sakura era obvio que la envidia le estaba carcomiendo como siempre lo había hecho. No obstante, la sensación que le brindaba en esta ocasión, era mucho menos más pesada y molesta.

Sakura estaba furiosa por la presencia de su enemiga y que esta le tuviera retenida, pero no estaba en un punto en donde su sentido común se viera comprometido. Por ello la inmensa furia que empezó a llenar su mente le preocupo. Era como un veneno recorriendo por su sistema y ella no tenia forma de detenerle.

-Te preguntare por última vez. ¿Qué es eso que te hace tan especial, Sakura?-dijo Satsuki alistando un **Chidori**.

-….-Sakura no dijo nada. En cambio unos jadeos entrecortados eran emitidos por su cuerpo paralizado.

-¡Contesta!-reclamo Satsuki antes de ser sorprendida por una oleada de Chakra.

Ante su horror, Sakura se había liberado de su hechizo y no se veía con intenciones de darle un abrazo. Más bien su mirada se notaba perdida y sus facciones mostraban la furia que tendrían una bestia primitiva.

La Uchiha recordaba muy bien esas características. Así se había puesto Sakura cuando mato a la espadachín de la niebla y cuando derroto al jinchuriki del Shukaku. El gran problema era que su objetivo era de seguro su persona.

Satsuki levanto su **Susanoo** para bloquear el violento tajo que propino Sakura hacia su persona. Ataque apenas fue soportador por las costillas del constructo y que destrozo el suelo bajo ellas.

- **Stop** -volvió a usar para detener a la pelirrosa. Sin embargo, con la misma velocidad con la que le paralizo, su oponente deshizo del hechizo.

La Balderdottir entonces arrojo su espada como si fuera un arpón contra la pelinegra, quien solo pudo esquivar el proyectil que fue arrojado a toda velocidad, debido a un **Warp** que realizo al último momento.

La espada destruyo la roca como si se tratara de una bomba, debido a la fuerza impresa en su lanzamiento, cosa que descoloco a la Uchiha por el hecho de que no podía apreciar que su oponente aplicara Chakra en sus golpes.

Agradecía su dominio sobre el **Kenbushoku Haki** , ya que de lo contrario no hubiera podido esquivar los salvajes golpes y movimientos que realizaba Sakura. Desde cargas con el cuerpo completo hasta simplemente arrojar los peñascos que les rodeaba. Todo eso causaba que no tuviera el menor espacio para realizar un contraataque o siquiera realizar un hechizo y escapar.

Eventualmente, los golpes de Sakura se tornaron impredecibles para la habilidad de la Uchiha y sin previo aviso, esta recibió un cabezazo de la Balderdottir quien luego le atesto una patada que le arrojo contra un risco a lo lejos.

 _-¡Su fuerza esta mas allá de mis expectativas! No puedo ganarle en estas condiciones_ -pensó Satsuki sintiendo varias costillas rotas. En eso vio como Sakura recuperaba su arma y se alistaba para volver a lanzarle. -¡ **Warp**! -dijo para usar su hechizo y escapar del ataque que destrozo aun más la zona.

Con la Uchiha fuera de la zona, la ira de Sakura no tenía ningún objetivo y sin que ella volviera en sí, cayó inconsciente víctima del agotamiento que azoto su cuerpo.


	25. Cap 24

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 24**

-¡Sakura!... ¡Sakura!-dijo Naruto múltiples para hacer reaccionar a la joven de armadura.

-¿Naruto?-respondido la chica conforme recuperaba su sentido. -¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo ella incorporándose.

-Eso mismo te pregunto. ¿Te metiste en alguna pelea o algo? Este lugar es un autentico desastre.

-Estaba peleando con Satsuki-dijo la chica para entonces espabilarse. -¿¡Donde está ella?-dijo la chica levantándose abruptamente para solo ver el escenario destruido que había dejado su anterior batalla.

-Solo te encontré a ti. No hay nadie más.

-Pero…..-las palabras de Sakura cesaron y ella perdió el equilibrio, pero Naruto reacciono y le sujeto antes de que cayera.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Es solo que mi cabeza me duele demasiado-dijo ella con la mano en la frente. –No sé qué paso. Ella estaba exigiéndome que le respondiera una pregunta y de repente perdí la noción de la realidad.

-Debes descansar.

-No. Debo conseguirle-dijo firmemente la Balderdottir. -¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Puedo detectar un poco los cambios climáticos. Me llamo la atención algo por esta zona y te encontré.

-¿¡Ya puedes interactuar con el entorno a ese nivel!?

-Más o menos. Si hay Chakra involucrado me es fácil percibirlos. Siento la tardanza, pero el barco de Reedas naufrago por un Ivory Lagiacrus y no podía dejarles solos.

-Ha sido mi culpa-se reprendió la chica. –Espera, ¿dijiste tardanza? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Un día desde que sentí la perturbación.

-Maldición. Debo apresurarme e ir por ella. ¿A qué distancia estamos de la selva Luna Azul?

-Un poco. Esta como a unos 100 km.

-Ese será nuestro destino-dijo la chica tratando de recomponerse.

-No puedes pelear en esas condiciones.

-Mi energía está bien. Ya he descansado lo suficiente-reclamo la chica.

-No creo que estés entendiendo muy bien a quien te enfrentas-dijo Naruto serio. –Han quedado remanentes del Chakra de Satsuki y tienen una característica que solo había visto en otra persona.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cada persona y clan tiene una firma de Chakra distintiva. Puedo diferenciarte perfectamente a ti de la Sakura que fue mi compañera, porque tu Chakra es mucho brillante que el de cualquier otra persona.

-Supongo que es por mi padre.

-De allí viene mi deducción. El Chakra que siento aquí es completamente oscuro y puedo decir que también es un tanto nauseabundo.

-¡No puede ser!-dijo la chica pasmada. -Estás diciendo que Satsuki es…

-Es probable que ella también sea hija de Loki. Ella es la hermana de Shinji.

[En la dimensión de Tsukihime]

Cierto pelimorado tomaba su séptima taza de café diaria cuando un terrible calosfrío le invadió haciendo que escupiera su bebida.

- _ **Hombre, que ha sido eso**_ -pregunto Gyuki.

-No lo sé, pero de repente siento que he metido la pata en niveles cósmicos -dijo el chico tembloroso.

[De vuelta con Naruto y Sakura]

-Eso es absurdo. ¿Como ella va a ser a ser hija de Loki?-dijo la chica bastante alterada.

-No lo sé. Pensé que el extraño Chakra de Shinji era por su habilidad, pero ahora puedo pensar que también se debe a su padre. Es posible que el haya sustituyo a Fugaku o Mikoto o quien sea el padre de Satsuki-dijo chico un tanto confundido por el tema de las contrapartes.

-Si tal vez haya sustituido a Fugaku-dijo la chica deteniéndose a pensar. –Pero no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué ella no mostro sus poderes cómo nosotros? ¿Por qué Loki nunca ataco a mi padre o a mí?

-Tal vez su estadía no haya sido tan larga como para encontrarles o enseñarle a ella sobre su identidad.

-Es posible-dijo la chica preocupada. –No le menciones nada al respecto. Es más fuerte de lo que esperaba y decirle sobre sus origines aumentaría su ego y deseos por aumentar su fuerza.

-De acuerdo- dijo Naruto para entonces cerrar sus ojos. –Ahora que se cual es su firma de Chakra, puedo localizarla apropiadamente.

-¿Dónde está?

-A varios kilómetros de aquí, pero en el este. Esta en mar abierto.

-Entonces andando.

[Horas después]

Luego de recoger a Kurama, Naruto y compañía se dirigieron a un archipiélago que estaba bastante alejado del continente. Era un conjunto de islotes que estaban casi completamente vacíos. Solo una pequeña formación rocosa resaltaba en el sitio y parecía la entrada a una cueva.

 **-Definitivamente esta aquí. No me explico cómo no pude encontrarle antes** -dijo Kurama notando la desagradable presencia de la chica.

-Estaba dentro de una barrera mágica, es normal que no le sintieras-dijo Sakura.

-Atentos. Su Chakra está bastante elevado-advirtió Naruto.

-Debemos detener lo que sea que planee-dijo Sakura para acercarse a la cueva. Sin embargo, su camino fue detenido cuando una ráfaga de fuego detuvo su avance.

-¿¡Que!?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que pases- dijo Satsuki apareciendo a unos metros del grupo. –Vaya, vaya. Veo que estas bien acompañada, Sakura-chan. ¿Quién es tu amigo? Se me hace conocido.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-dijo serio el chico, ocultando su sorpresa por ver a una Setsuna muy bien desarrollada.

-Wow. Eso es en verdad muy raro-comento la chica con una leve sorpresa. –Ya había escuchado sobre un Naruto, pero el ver otro tan diferente hace que mi curiosidad aumente mucho.

-Es una lástima que esa curiosidad no evite que seas tan una idiota, Uchiha-dijo Sakura. –Siempre apuntando por las cosas incorrectas y tomando las peores decisiones.

-Ya te lo advertí, Haruno. No quiero saber más sobre Naruko. No sé si lo sabes, pero para que el Mangekyo Sharingan se active es necesario que en serio lamente la muerte de ese ser cercano. Su muerte no fue algo que planeara. Fue culpa de Naruko,¿ por no dejarme tomar mis propias decisiones.

-Puede que su terquedad le metiese en muchos problemas, pero eso no justifica tus actos.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no. Lo único cierto es que ahora lo que importa es el presente y lo que planeemos para el futuro. Desgraciadamente este no te incluye a ti y tu amigo-dijo la pelinegra mientras el suelo temblaba un poco.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Se eres fuerte Sakura y dado que has traído una compañía muy particular-dijo señalando al zorro. -Voy a usar un pequeño as que he estado preparando-acto seguido un Chakra oscuro cubrió a la chica. –Claro que primero jugare un poco con ustedes- entonces Satsuki activo el **Sello Maldito** que portaba. Su piel se torno de un tono grisáceo y su cabello azul, un par de alas con forma de manos salieron de su espalda y finalmente sus escleróticas se tornaron negras con el Sharingan en ellas. –Hacía tiempo que no usaba esto, veamos que tal les va. **Blizzaga** -dijo para rodear a sus tres rivales con unos macizos bloques de hielo. Luego la chica tomo vuelo y lanzo una lluvia de **Chidori Senbon** color purpura.

El trió se libero del hielo y rápidamente evitaron los letales proyectiles que se clavaron en la arena.

-Tú eres demasiado peligroso, así que por favor vete. **Teleport** -dijo la Uchiha para acercarse a Kurama y sacarlo de la batalla.

- **Maldición** -dijo el zorro antes de caer al océano y notar que estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia de sus compañeros.

- **Hyoton: Sarcófago de Hielo** -dijo Naruto para entonces convocar una ventisca que buscaba envolver a Satsuki en nieve.

La chica entonces desello un par de floretes, uno de color azul y el otro de color rojo, ambos con detalles color amarillo y una presencia imponente.

Con rápido giro de su arma azul la chica se envolvió en un anillo de fuego que deshizo la técnica de Naruto. Luego lanzo una línea de polvo rojo en su dirección con su otra espada, la cual creó una cadena de explosiones que el chico bloqueo con el uso de su espadón.

Sakura no se molesto en preguntarse como la Uchiha había obtenido esas armas, cuando se dispuso a interceptarla.

La diferencia de fuerza entre las rivales se hizo evidente cuando la pelirrosa pudo empujar con facilidad a su oponente, mas esta respondió rápidamente y creó una explosión a quemarropa que obligo a Sakura a apartarse.

El Uzumaki cambio a su espada Daora y lanzo una docena chuscos de hielo contra su oponente, quien uso sus alas revestidas de **Busoshoku Haki** para protegerse. Acto seguido realizo el **Katon: Dragón de Fuego** para lanzar un trió de proyectiles de fuego. Naruto entonces respondió usando un **Suiton: Misil Dragón de Agua** para contrarrestar la técnica.

Una vez que la Balderdottir se recupero procedió a usar el mismo Suiton, con el que derribo a Satsuki. Allí, tanto Naruto como Sakura se disponían a cargar contra su oponente cuando otro temblor les sorprendió.

-Solo un poco más. **Helix Explosiva** \- dijo la Uchiha para realizar un giro con sus floretes y crear un tornado de fuego y polvo explosivo dirigido a Sakura.

Naruto clavo su espada en el suelo y creó un iceberg que detuvo el ataque antes de que llegara a su compañera. Esta luego uso aquella cobertura y realizo su **Tormenta de Pétalos de Cerezo** para atacar a su rival.

- **Reflect** -dijo Satsuki para crear una barrera que haría rebotar la técnica de Sakura contra ella.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma!- exclamo la pelirrosa antes recibir su propio ataque.

 _-Es ilógica cantidad de efectos que tiene esa magia_ -pensó Naruto viendo lo que hizo ese hechizo. – _Probare con algo de corto alcance._

El rubio guardo su arma y se aproximo a la chica usando su **Shundo** para esquivar las ráfagas de fuego y polvo explosivo que le empezó a arrojarle Satsuki.

-Demasiado rápido para mi gusto. **Slow** -lanzo la pelinegra con el chico haciendo que este empezara a moverse muy lento.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Algo de magia espacio temporal. **Helix Explosiva** -dijo para arrojarle un vórtice de llamas explosivas.

-Espero que tu técnica pueda ralentizar un rayo. **Raiton Shundo-** dijo Naruto para cubrirse de Chakra eléctrico y pasar por alto el efecto del hechizo de la chica y sorprenderla por la espalda.- **Raiton: Loto Primario** \- dijo antes de tomarle y empezar a dar vueltas para estrellarse en el suelo.

- **Warp** -dijo Satsuki para liberarse antes de que el rubio se estrellara violentamente en el suelo y así evitar lo que seguramente iba a ser un ataque mortal para ella. -¡Estás loco! ¿¡Como se te ocurre combinar una técnica tan letal como esa con Chakra Raiton!?-dijo la chica resentida por el efecto paralizante de dicho Chakra.

-Simplemente me pareció ilógico que nadie hiciera este tipo de combinación-dijo Naruto saliendo del cráter que había generado. -Ahora te mostrare otra de mis improvisaciones-dijo antes realizar un **Shundo** y aparecer frente a la chica. - **F** **ū** **ton: Torbellino de Konoha** -dijo para dar una patada giratoria al torso la chica que le mando volando en un minitornado.

- _Este chico tampoco es ordinario_ \- pensó la chica recuperándose en el aire y sintiendo el dolor del golpe. – _Tal vez aun no estoy lista para ejecutar mis planes_.

-Ríndete de una vez, Satsuki. No tienes oportunidad contra ambos-advirtió Sakura.

-No cuentes con ello-le respondió la chica para entonces darse cuenta que el zorro estaba regresando a la batalla. –Rayos- dijo antes de sentir otro temblor. –Por fin mi **Kage Bushin** cumplió su cometido-dijo la pelinegra feliz deshaciendo su transformación y viendo la cueva que protegía colapsar.

Una serie de temblores invadió toda la zona y la arena empezó a sacudirse por unos geiseres que se originaban del suelo.

-¿Qué rayos es esto, Satsuki?-reclamo Sakura.

-Veras, Sakura. Es un gran error pensar que los Bijuu son las criaturas más grandes que existen.

- **Estas muy equivocada, mocosa** -le reclamo Kurama.

-¿Quieres apostar? – se burlo la Uchiha mientras toda la zona alrededor de los presentes empezó a agrietarse.

Dos colmillos salieron violentamente del suelo trayendo consigo la cabeza de una enorme serpiente marina, de piel roja y rocosa que tenia las mismas proporciones de Kurama en su forma original. Sin embargo esa aproximación se quedo corta, cuando el enorme Raviente les rodeo por completo con su enorme largo de más de 400 metros. Si bien su tamaño parecía ser su mayor amenaza, una visión de sus ojos dejo en claro cuál era la mayor amenaza. Estos tenían el Sharingan impreso en ellos.

-Controlar estas criaturas no es nada fácil, pero tener todo este poder a mi disposición hacen que el esfuerzo valga la pena-dijo Satsuki quien salto a la cabeza de la criatura.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con esa cosa?-dijo Sakura.

-Luego verte a ti y a otras personas, solo puedo pensar en que Spyra no es otra cosa que un mundo alterno al nuestro, uno que contiene un poder con las aldeas ninja no podría lidiar. Mi intención es llevar un ejército de dragones al conteniente shinobi y hacer unas cuantas remodelaciones.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! Esas criaturas solo causarían muerte y destrucción.

-Esa es la idea. Quiero construir un mundo en donde no existan las guerras y que todos los conflictos terminen. Para ello es necesario que las personas dejen de verse como enemigos y tengan como objetivo un blanco en común. Tendré que destruir todas las aldeas ninja, pero es algo que estoy dispuesta a hacer, después de todo ellas son el origen de todos problemas. Lo mejor de todo será que como soy una de las únicas que puede vencer a estas criaturas, me harán su gobernante.

-Siempre te considere alguien despreciable, pero esto es ridículo, Satsuki.

-Lo que siento esta más allá de compresión, Sakura. Ahora hazme el favor de morir-dijo Satsuki para ordenar al Raviente que usara su cola para aplastar a sus objetivos.

Los tres se dividieron y alistaron su contraataque. Kurama, quien había tomado una forma de 20 metros, preparo una **Bijuudama**. Sakura concentro un gran amasijo de energía en sus manos y formo un arco luminoso con una flecha como proyectil. Y finalmente, Naruto preparo un **Bakuton: Rasenshuriken** que una vez listo fue lanzando en conjunto con las otras técnicas.

-Creo que se olvidan que estoy aquí. **Reflect** -dijo la chica antes poner su mano encima del Raviente y convocar una masiva barrera sobre ella, dando como resultado que todos los ataques fueran repelidos y devueltos a sus usuarios, que esta vez tuvieron la capacidad de evadirlos.

-Es absurdo. Ya he visto oponentes que absorben Chakra, pero nadie puede evitar una técnica de esa forma-dijo Sakura.

-Este hechizo solo funciona para reflejar magia, pero luego de un arduo trabajo lo he configurado para que también actué con Ninjutsu-dijo burlona Satsuki.

-Bien. Veamos que tal puede repeler esto-dijo Naruto para dar un salto y caer sobre Satsuki con un **Oodama Rasengan**.

- **Reflect** -dijo ella confiada para recibir el ataque y devolver toda la onda de choque generada por el ataque al rubio.

-Puede que los jutsu no funcionen, pero dudo que esa cosa resista mi espada-dijo Sakura para lanzarse sobre el Raviente.

La criatura intercepto a Sakura con sus colmillos, los cuales repelieron con facilidad el filo del arma de Sakura. Luego su domadora convoco un **Thundaga** y derribo a la Balderdottir, que no pudo evitarlo por estar en el aire.

Kurama se apresuro en atraparle y sacarle del rango de su oponente, que luego lanzo repetidos **Fira** sobre ellos.

-Puede que tengan poder, pero esa criatura es muy lenta-dijo Kurama evadiendo un coletazo del Raviente.

-Eso lo puedo arreglar. **Haste** -dijo Satsuki convocado una magia azul sobre la serpiente.

Con ese hechizo la criatura gano un aumento de velocidad que fue usado por la criatura para perseguir a Kurama a través del océano. El zorro daba gracias a que sabía correr sobre el agua, de lo contrario no podría evadir el asedio que la criatura realizo.

- **Estamos en desventaja** -advirtió Kurama mientras evadía las ráfagas explosivas que Satsuki lanzaba con sus armas.

-No por mucho -le respondió Naruto quien hizo aparición y dirigió un martillazo a la cabeza de la bestia con el arma de Odibatorasu, logrando sacándole de curso. El chico entonces procedió a aterrizar sobre Kurama, quien se detuvo en el agua. –Necesitamos unir fuerzas para lidiar con ese tipo. Tal vez ella pueda repeler ataques, pero ese hechizo debe de tener un límite y tengo algo que lo romperá sin duda alguna. Aunque para ellos necesitamos ampliar nuestro tamaño.

-¿Qué planeas?-pregunto Sakura. -¿Usaras el modo Bijuu como otros jinchuriki?

 **-Nosotros no podemos hacer algo así, pero igual tenemos igual de bueno** -dijo Kurama.

Una vez que el Raviente se recupero del golpe del rubio y Satsuki pudo apuntar al trió convoco un potente **Blizzaga** para atraparlos en una prisión de hielo.

-Todo acabo-dijo ella para ordenar a la criatura aplastar a zorro y sus ocupantes con una carga de cuerpo completo.

Pero aquella afirmación estaba lejos de ser cierta. Kurama y Naruto unieron sus fuerzas para que el último pudiera usar la técnica más fuerte que poseía su Mangekyo Rinnegan.

Satsuki detuvo su ataque cuando sintió como el aire empezó a crujir violentamente por la estática que se hizo presente de repente.

El clima de la zona cambio dramáticamente y se torno nublado y oscuro. Se trataban de nubes de tormenta que estaban fuertemente cargadas con rayos.

La chica no temió, ya que su criatura podría con un bombardeo de estos. No contaba que estos eran tan solo la preparación para la técnica del Thorson.

Un rayo entonces cayó sobre el bloque de hielo, iluminando la zona y cegando a la chica. Cuando ella pudo recupero su visión noto que ya no está estaban ni el bloque de hielo, ni el zorro en el.

Ante Satsuki y el Raviente ahora estaba un gigante translucido de 60 metros de altura, cuyo cuerpo tenia la forma de una estrella de cuatro puntas. De color purpura y detalles amarillos. Con largos brazos que terminaban en dedos que parecían cuchillos y angostas piernas con apariencia cristalizada. Su rostro era una pequeña y sencilla mascara que se encontraba justo en el centro de su cuerpo. Ese era el **Aesir: Gobernante del Trueno** y Naruto estaba dentro de este junto a Sakura.

(N/A: Imagínense al Espiritu del trueno de Shaman King)

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto asombrada Sakura.

-Es el resultado del dominio completo de un elemento y mi respuesta a técnicas como el **Susanoo** -dijo Naruto.

-¿Dónde está Kurama?

 _ **-Esta cosa necesita de un montón de Chakra. Yo me encargo vigilar el suministro y el chico se ocupa de controlar la técnica**_ _-_ dijo el zorro directamente a la mente de la pelirrosa.

-No sé que sea esa cosa, pero está claro que no puedo dejarles andar por allí-dijo Satsuki saliendo del asombro por el gigante. –Ataca- ordeno al Raviente para que este lanzara una bola de fuego que parecía un meteorito en miniatura.

Entonces Naruto movió su brazo derecho para dirigir el Aesir y cortar el proyectil con extrema facilidad.

-Atrápalo-reclamo la pelinegra y la serpiente se dispuso a rodear al rubio y sus compañeros. Este en un flash escapo y puso a una buena distancia de su oponente.

-Esta es una batalla interesante, pero no puedo tolerar que estés controlando a los demás de esa forma-dijo severamente Naruto. Palabras que fueron seguidas por varios truenos de las nubes que rugían en el cielo. –Sakura sujétate-advirtió el chico.

 _-¿De qué?-_ pensó ella desconcertada, ya que no había nada en ese cuerpo espectral.

- _Tengo un mal presentimiento_ -pensó la chica, quien redirigió la barrera del Raviente hacia su persona. Luego formo un **Susanoo** incompleto y alisto una ballesta hacia sus oponentes.

El Aesir de Naruto levanto su brazo derecha y del cielo cayeron una de decena de rayos que se agruparon en la palma del gigante como una enorme lanza.

- **Lanza Explosiva del Gobernante del Trueno** -dijo Naruto antes arrojar el proyectil contra el Raviente.

La Uchiha apenas pudo reaccionar y disparar su flecha de Chakra contra el ataque del Uzumaki, dando como resultado que el rayo detonara antes de tocar al Raviente. Sin embargo, la explosión resultante fue lo suficientemente grande para cubrir a la serpiente, su ocupante y al menos 500 metros cuadrados del océano, el cual quedo vaporizado al instante. Parte del ataque reboto hacia el rubio, pero el gigante de Raiton se mostro indemne ante esto.

-Definitivamente ese no es tipo de técnica que se deban usar cerca de una aldea-comento Sakura.

-Necesito refinarla en algo más pequeño-le respondió Naruto, deshaciendo el **Aesir**.

-Sin embargo, debo comentar que me molesta que hayas eliminado a Satsuki. Esa labor me correspondía a mí.

-No la mate-dijo el señalando el cuerpo de chica que estaba flotando bocarriba en la cuenca dejada por su ataque. –Contuve mi ataque. No vi correcto matarla en vista del descubrimiento que hicimos.

-¡Por eso es importante que le eliminemos! Si la dejamos con vida se hará más peligrosa.

-Por eso debemos llevarla con nosotros. Si ella cayó en la oscuridad es porque la soledad calo su corazón.

-¿Disculpa?

-Dijiste que perdió a su familia en esa masacre. Si a eso le sumas lo del **Sello maldito** , es correcto decir que ella no tiene la culpa de sus actos.

-Pero…..

-Luego lo discutiremos a fondo-dijo Naruto para aproximarse a Satsuki.

La pelinegra estaba en shock por la técnica que recibió, su barrera se quebró segundos antes de que la explosión cesara y recibió una severa descarga de la misma. Su mente no comprendía cómo es que ella se encontraba con vida, pero estaba muy agradecida con ese hecho, pues lo último que quería era abandonar a quien más apreciaba.

-Te vienes con nosotros, Satsuki-dijo Sakura viendo a chica lotante.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Me ofrecerás un enfermizo acto de clemencia?-dijo la chica burlonamente.

-No hables. Tú no mereces nada, pero mi compañero dice que debo darte una oportunidad-dijo la pelirrosa viendo seriamente a Naruto.

-¿Y cómo porque debo aceptarla? ¿Qué gano yo con eso?

-No es algo que pueda contestarte en este momento.

-Otra vez con tu secretismo. Bien, yo en cambio si revelare cierto dato. En este mundo hay un lugar muy especial. Un calabozo donde las memorias se desvanecen tan como las palabras en la arena.

-¿Para qué querría saber eso?

-Muy simple. Una vez que tu amigo y tu no tengan memoria, me será muy sencillo controlarles-dijo burlonamente la pelinegra haciendo que el trió se pusiera alerta. – **Teleport** -dijo ella para transportarlos al lugar del que hablaba.

[En lugar desconocido]

Naruto y compañía terminaron en unas ruinas de estilo medieval, en donde las paredes eran de color blanco marfil, completamente carentes de vida. El zorro se vio obligado a reducir su tamaño y como los otros presentes, refunfuño molesto

-¡Sera maldita! Tenía un plan de respaldo-bramo molesta Sakura.

-Lo siento, pensé que podríamos hacer que cambiara de parecer-dijo Naruto un tanto afligido.

-No te culpes. Nuestros padres han caído innumerables veces en las triquiñuelas de Loki y parece que fue nuestro turno de caer en una.

 **-Preferiría que no se acostumbraran** -comento Kurama. – **Al menos me alegra que esa mocosa no haya intentado controlarme.**

-Es reconfortante ver que no se preocupa por los Bijuu, pero eso no le quita lo peligroso. Con solo un par de monstruos, ella podría hacer muchos estragos.

-Debemos buscar una forma de salir de este sitio. No me da buena espina.

-Que sea rápido. No podemos dejar que ella salga con la suya. Ella hizo algo con mi cabeza y de repente perdí el conocimiento-dijo Sakura para el desconcierto del rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿Te enfrentaste contra alguien?

-Sí. Por fin encontré Satsuki. Es un Amazona o algo así.

- **Oh oh. Creo que era en serio lo de que este lugar afecta la memoria** -dijo Kurama viendo como actuaban los jóvenes.

-Creo fui muy precipitado al tomar ese barco. ¿Dónde crees que la podamos conseguir?

-Sera difícil localizarla, pero estimo que debe desplazar de forma solitaria. Nunca ha sido alguien que le agrade estar en compañía de otras personas.

- **Creo que es un buen momento para que actúes, Tsukihime, si es que puedes vernos** -dijo Kurama a la nada, preocupado de que pasaría si pasaban mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

Sus palabras en efecto fueron escuchadas y un vórtice espacial se formo en medio del grupo. De este emergió una mano esquelética de color negro que halo a Naruto hacia en agujero, poniendo en alerta Sakura. Esta trato de detenerla cuando volvió por ella, pero fue de igual forma fue halada sin poder defenderse. El zorro consciente de quien era, se dirigió voluntariamente hacia el vórtice y escapo de las ruinas.

[En el templo Luna Azul]

-¿En qué rayos te metiste esta vez, Tsuki?- dijo una pelirrosa a Satsuki mientras terminaba de ajustarle unos vendajes.

-Lo usual, Tayuya. Estaba buscando orbes inusuales-dijo la pelinegra mostrando un orbe anillado de color rojizo de apariencia rocosa.

-No solo de las que se preocupan por esas cosas, ¿pero no cree que es irresponsable que sigas con esas cosas? Quiero decir tú ya…..

-No voy a ser de las que se detienen por esas pequeñeces. Sé que tengo una importante responsabilidad, pero tengo que asegurarme de hacer el mundo, un lugar mejor para ella.

-Y espero que lo logres. Sobre todo para que le des una lección a cierta persona-dijo maliciosamente la pelirrosa. En eso llega al salón una chica castaña con un particular peinado de panda.

-Por fin se durmió. Ha estado muy intranquila últimamente- dijo la castaña suspirando cansadamente.

-Gracias, Tenten. No que haría sin su ayuda-dijo "Tsuki".

-Ni lo menciones. Eres una buena amiga y hacemos lo que está a nuestro alcance.

- _Es una lástima que ese alcance sea tan limitado_ -pensó Satsuki un tanto molesta.

Había conocido sus límites ese día y no le gustaron en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, estaba feliz de que su inesperada prueba de campo hubiera arrojado un éxito parcial. Ahora solo tenía que lidiar con el problema de cómo llevar esas criaturas al continente shinobi.

-Por cierto, Tsuki. ¿Está todo bien con la sacerdotisa Dia? Escuche que te cito a una charla privada- pregunto Tenten.

-Sí. Nada que una mirada sincera no pudiera solucionar.

[En la dimensión de Tsukihime]

-¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema!?-reclamo Sakura viendo a Shinji.

-Esas sí que son unas raras gracias-le respondió el chico sarcástico deshaciendo su **Susanoo**. Tanto ellos como Naruto y Kurama se encontraban a las afueras de una casa en ladera de un paisaje montañoso y nevado.

-¿Qué paso? Mi cabeza esta toda revuelta-dijo el rubio.

- **Estuvieron atrapados en el Salón del Olvido** -dijo Tsukihime. – **Le pedí a Shinji que les sacara de allí en lo que pude localizarlos. Espero que no haya sido tarde.**

 **-No. Ha tenido un tino excelente—** dijo Kurama. **-¿Exactamente que era ese lugar?**

-Intuyo que era otra de las ridículas e insanas pruebas de esta loca-dijo Shinji señalando a Tsukihime, quien gruño molesta por la insolencia. -O al menos su otra contraparte. Creo que yo también entre una vez, pero no me acuerdo de mucho. De hecho, ni sé como salí.

- **Los Bijuu son inmunes al efecto del salón. Ellos te ayudaron a salir** -aclaro la pelirroja. – **El salón guarda un arma particularmente fuerte, pero está protegida con un sello que borra la memoria de los que entran forzándoles a que la olviden. Solo un jinchuriki podría alcanzarla.**

 **-** Que conveniente-dijo molesto el chico.

-Eso explica porque siento huecos en mi cabeza-dijo Sakura. -¿Cómo es que terminamos allí?

- **Tu "amiga" nos lanzo allí. Los Uchiha si que se esfuerzan en hacer que ellos me caigan mal-** dijo Kurama.

-¿¡Nos hemos cruzado con ella!? ¿Cómo es que permití que se escapara?

 **-Ese lugar en verdad que es molesto** -refunfuño el zorro al ver que tendría que explicar la situación. - **No se los detalles exacto, pero Naruto dijo algo sobre que no podían matarla por algo que descubrieron sobre ella.**

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Naruto!? Sabes muy bien que debo vengar a Naruko.

-Creo que puedo decir con toda propiedad que no me acuerdo que dije para convencerte- se excuso el rubio. – ¿Acaso puede decirnos que sucedió?-dijo viendo a la pelirroja.

- **Lo siento. No pude verles en su travesía ya que tenía asuntos importantes que atender**. Sin embargo, luego de verificar adecuadamente su ubicación ya me quedo claro donde se encuentra Satsuki. Ella está en la misma dimensión de la que vino Shinji.

-¿¡Que!?- expreso el par sorprendido.

-Oh. Ese es un giro en la trama extremadamente predecible-comento sarcásticamente el chico en cuestión. –Ahora es fijo que no vuelvo a ese lugar.

-¿Tu sabias sobre Satsuki?-pregunto Sakura.

-Por supuesto que no. Creo que me acordaría perfectamente de una versión femenina Sasuke.

Entonces Tsukihime rio levemente llamando la atención de los otros. – **Disculpen. Es un chiste que me acorde.**

-Ven. Es un hecho que le falta un tornillo **.**

-Paren un momento. Necesito saber bien que paso. Por favor dinos todos lo que sabes Kurama-dijo Naruto.

 **-De acuerdo.**

El zorro explico todo el viaje a esa dimensión, desde su llegada a Arcadis hasta el intenso enfrentamiento con Satsuki y el Raviente.

-Me parece que mis amigos tendrán con que entretenerse-dijo burlonamente Shinji. - No se preocupen por esa chica- le dijo a Sakura y Naruto. -El continente shinobi no está indefenso.

-Eso no me tranquiliza. Ella es más fuerte de lo que debería ser-comento la pelirrosa.

-Un par de años con esas locas Amazonas pueden cambiar a alguien-dijo el moreno.

-¿Sabes algo sobre ese grupo? Necesito saber todo lo posible para cuando le enfrente.

-Se más de lo que quisiera- respondió con una cara un tanto avergonzada. -Ese grupo y yo tenemos una historia un tanto graciosa.

 **-Entonces dila** -dijo Kurama.

-¿Alguno de ustedes es fan de Icha Icha?

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Naruto.

-Aun no entiendo como Nanashi soportaba esa basura-dijo Sakura insultada por la pregunta.

-Entonces no son aptos para oírla. No aprecian la fina literatura-dijo Shinji en tono "serio". –Pero tal vez, este hablando demás. ¿Por qué no vamos a la aldea y pedimos algo? Deben estar cansados.

Con esto, todo el grupo fue transportado a una aldea que estaba en el mismo paisaje. Allí Shinji llevo a grupo a un pequeño restaurante en donde servían primordialmente carne asada.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Es la aldea Pokke. Es uno de los asentamientos que han empezado a aparecer en este mundo.

-No recuerdo haber visto ningún pueblo mientras estábamos aquí-dijo Naruto curioso por ver a muchas personas en el lugar.

-No en todas partes el tiempo corre al mismo ritmo. Su viaje les tomo algo más de lo que creen

-Tiene sentido. ¿Puedo preguntar qué hiciste todo este tiempo? Me parece raro que no te hayamos visto en estos dos años-dijo Sakura escéptica.

-He estado entrenando. No me agrado que Naruthor tuviera un nivel mayor al mío.

-Pensaba que no te agradaba esta dimensión-dijo el Uzumaki.

-Y sigue sin hacerlo, pero mis intentos por irme no tuvieron éxito. Algo me dice que Tsukihime me mando con ustedes a posta y no fue un accidente como yo pensé que era.

-Mi padre decía que el destino estaba escrito, especialmente para los dioses-dijo Sakura.

-Encuentro eso ridículo. Por lo que recuerdo, el padre de este chico ha salvado a la tierra de cientos de veces en la que estaba destinada a "destruirse".

-¿Qué tanto conoces de mi padre?-pregunto Naruto.

-No mucho. El estaba siempre con los Avengers y no era de los que visitaban la escuela Jean Grey.

-¿Un vengador? ¿Por qué el Odinson se dedicaría a tal tarea?-dijo Sakura.

-No no. Los Avengers son una organización de superhéroes que se dedican a combatir villanos y todo tipo de peligros que amenazan a la tierra. El nombre no tiene nada que ver con su labor.

-¿Toda la tierra?

-Sí. Para que te des una idea, el mundo de donde creo que es padre de Naruto y el tuyo tienes al menos 20 organizaciones con la misma peligrosidad de Akatsuki o más.

-Suena terrible. ¿Qué mal incito a formar un grupo que incluso cuenta con un dios?-dijo Sakura impresionada.

-Oh esa es una pregunta realmente incomoda-dijo el pelimorado un tanto nervioso. –Fue Loki.

Sakura no puso una buena cara ante la respuesta.

-Oh vamos. No puedes culparme por eso. Ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de toparme con él para confirmar todo el asunto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-He logrado hacer mi **Kamui** mucho más fuerte. Ahora puedo alcanzar otras dimensiones.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ahora puedes llevarme a Asgard?

-Sí y no.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Tienes idea de cuantas dimensiones existen?-dijo el pelimorado un tanto alterado. –Me perdí en mi primer intento-dijo luego decaído.

-Me queda claro que deben existir muchas, pero ¿qué tan complicado puede ser alcanzar la tuya?-dijo Naruto

-No es como si pudiera insertarles unas coordenadas al jutsu y aunque pudiera, no se cuales son las de mi hogar. Solo pude encontrarles, porque Tsukihime me dio una mano. Además mi técnica tienes límites. No puedo hacer más de dos portales por día. Por eso quede atascado en algunos lugares un tanto raros y con unos residentes bastantes peligrosos.

-No creo que a nadie le guste recibir visitantes de otras dimensiones, especialmente si eres tú. Asumo que terminaste en muchos problemas-dijo Sakura.

-En efecto. Me tope con unos enemigos que en verdad eran fuertes. Me consegui con un Goliat que parecía que podía podrir todo lo que tocaba, por poco y pierdo un brazo. Luego estaba uno que usaba una extraña llave que parecía controlar la realidad y tenía a una lunática con katana como compañera. O pero mi favorito fue un árbol monstruoso que literalmente me persiguió por medio continente. Para mi suerte pude escaparme antes de que me viera en alguna situación relevante o digna de contar.

-No es como si me interesara escucharlas en todo caso. Lo que me interesa es que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre las Amazonas.

-Es el típico grupo de mujeres con el suficiente estrógeno y fuerza para poner de rodillas a quien ellas deseen. Por suerte ellas no tan extremas como las que conozco. Por cierto, piénsalo dos veces antes de comprar algo por internet. El nombre de esa compañía no es pura causalidad-advirtió Shinji a Naruto.

-Kurama comento que Satsuki uso magia. ¿Cómo funciona y como puedo combatirle?

-A diferencia del Chakra, la magia se centra en la manipulación de la energía espiritual. Se entrena la mente para canalizar y manipular el Mana presente en aire y usarlo como arma. Por lo que recuerdo su magia es bastante simple así que una protección de mithril podría mitigar bastante lo que te lancen -dijo el chico haciendo aparecer un dije en forma de luna. -También considero que se debe combatir fuego con fuego, así que recopile unos cuantos hechizos-dijo apareciendo un libro blanco. -Por desgracia, me he dedicado de lleno en Ninjutsu así que no he tenido tiempo para practicar y así ayudarte.

-¿Por qué tienes todo esto?

-Es un seguro que guardo en caso de que las Amazonas descubran que ando por ahí.

-Tendré que confiar en que esto funcione-dijo la chica escéptica.

-¿Volverás a por Satsuki?-dijo Naruto.

-Por supuesto. Su peligrosidad ha aumentando y tengo que lidiar con ella. Aunque primero tengo que prepararme-dijo ella tomando el dije y el libro.

-Es tu decisión. Yo primero regresare a Konoha. He pasado mucho tiempo fuera y quiero ver a mi familia. Deseo saber si mis hermanos son los mismos que antes y mostrarle a mi madre lo fuerte que me he vuelto.

-Solo trata de no ponerte cariñoso con ella-dijo Shinji con cierto desagrado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya lo dije. Me tope con algunas situaciones raras de las que es mejor que no sepas, al parecer hay muchos como tú que se atreven a cruzar la línea-dijo el chico temblando. -Lo único bueno que tuve de mis viajes fue que amplié mi repertorio de Icha Icha-dijo el moreno orgulloso.

-¿Una colección multiversal de Icha Icha? ¿Acaso se puede caer más bajo?-dijo Sakura.

-Yo no lo llamaría colección. Hay piezas que prefiero destruir antes que me vean con ellas. Esa tuya es para causar pesadillas.

-¿¡Acaso revisaste mis cosas!?

-Oh S***-dijo el pelimorado antes de empezar a escapar de la furia de la pelirrosa.

[Al día siguiente, luego un fuerte golpiza]

-¿Y tu porque vienes?-dijo el rubio mientras preparaba el sello para ir a su hogar.

-Sera solo por un momento. Quiero visitar Ichiraku Ramen y pasar por una o dos docenas de cuencos. Extraño ese sabor.

-Como gustes.

En esta ocasión, el portal llevo al par de chicos y al Bijuu transporto a los mencionados a un yermo volcánico donde no había ninguna señal de vida en los alrededores.

-Ahora llévanos a Konoha-dijo Naruto preocupado por ese escenario. No recordaba haber leído de un lugar así en el continente.

-De acuerdo, solo dame un momento para recalibrar mi técnica para esta dimensión-dijo Shinji para acostumbrar su Chakra al entorno. El entonces vio a sus alrededores y noto algo que le pareció bastante preocupante. -¿Sabes? No creo que tengamos que ir a ninguna parte.

-Por supuesto que debemos. Esto debe ser el País de la Tierra o alguna isla fuera del continente.

-Difiero-dijo el chico para apuntar a un enorme peñasco semi-hundido en la lava. Entonces lo elevo con un movimiento de sus manos y mostro algo que altero al rubio. Se trataba de un trozo del rostro de Hashirama Senju.

-Me parece que esto es un trozo del monte Hokage.

-¿Esto es…? ¿¡Esto es Konoha!?-dijo Naruto en shock.


	26. Cap 25

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 25**

-Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala- le decía Shinji a Naruto, quien estaba algo hiperventilado por la noticia que acababa de recibir. Una labor molesta, pero necesaria para el moreno, quien estaba preocupado por las nubes de tormenta que se generaban encima suyo producto de la alteración del rubio. El yermo volcánico estaba tranquilo, pero una tormenta eléctrica definitivamente lo haría un caos. –Deberías tranquilizarte.

-¿¡Como quieres que lo haga!? Me encuentro con mi hogar destruido y no encuentro rastros de vida en kilómetros a la redonda-le reclamo el Uzumaki. -¿Qué rayo sucedió aquí?

-Siempre me pregunte como es que no hay volcanes cercana a Konoha cuando hay aguas termales por doquier, pero no creo que este sea el caso. Asumo que alguien debió atacar este lugar.

 **-¿Quién tendría el poder para hacer algo así?-** dijo Kurama pasmado por la escena.

-Supongo que Iwa. ¿No son ellos lo que tiene a Son Goku? Además tiene a muchos usuarios de Yoton.

-No creo que se prestaran para esto-dijo Naruto. -Necesitamos información. Vayamos a Suna. Tal vez allí consigamos algo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Shinji para envolverse a sí mismo y a los otros con el Kamui.

Cuando ellos salieron del vórtice de la técnica espacio tiempo, tuvieron que invocar su armas de forma de inmediata y clavarlas en el suelo para evitar ser arrastrados por los intensos vientos que les recibieron. Kurama tuvo que ser sujetado por Naruto. Frente a ellos se encontraba un titánico tornado que arrastraba rocas tan grandes como casas y cantidades inconmensurables de arena.

-What the hell!-exclamo Shinji al sentir la fuerza del ciclón.

 **-¡Pensaba que habías estado entrenando con tu Ninjutsu**!-reclamo Kurama.

-¡Eso hice! Deberíamos estar a la afueras de Suna.

-¡Sácanos de aquí!-exigió el rubio antes de ser llevado a unos kilómetros del ciclón.

Una vez que estuvieron a una buena distancia, el grupo pudo apreciar con detenimiento el fenómeno el cual abarcaba al menos dos kilómetros. Aun en el sitio en donde se encontraban se sentían los furiosos vientos.

-No hay duda. Esto es, o más bien era, Suna-dijo el pelimorado viendo detenidamente la configuración geográfica.

-Algo está mal. Este no puede ser mi mundo-dijo Naruto preocupado.

 **-Pusiste bien las coordenadas. Este es tu mundo** -aclaro el zorro.

-Alguien debió atacarlo. -dijo Shinji viendo el tornado con su Sharingan. -No tiene rastros de Chakra, pero este fenómeno climático no tiene nada de natural. No hay forma de que se generara sin alterar todo el clima de la región.

-Es demasiada casualidad que estos desastres se encuentren en las aldeas ninja, por lo que descarto que lo haya hecho algún monstruo.

-Los Jhen Mhoran tienden a generar masivas tormentas de arena, pero como dices, este no debe ser el caso. Ya hubiéramos visualizado al causante.

-Tsukihime dijo que no debía preocuparme de nuevos ataques, pero esto… Debemos ir a otra aldea. Vayamos a Kumo.

-Puedo lidiar con una tormenta de rayos, pero paso. Mejor hagamos un estudio total de todo el lugar, así tendremos una idea de que sucedió aquí.

-De acuerdo.

 **-Pero no nos trasportes más con tu técnica. Estuvimos a nada de caer en ese tornado y no sabemos si podríamos aparecer en pleno territorio enemigo** \- advirtió Kurama. – _ **Además detesto caer en esa dimensión**_ -pensó.

-Me parece una buena idea- respondió Shinji. -¿Qué opinas?

-Hagámoslo-declaro el rubio que entonces levanto vuelo gracias a su **Camino Deva**.

-No esperaba que le consiguieras el truco a ese poder. Buena forma de usar los campos electromagnéticos de la tierra.

-¿Los que? -dijo Naruto confundido. -Yo simplemente intente volar de la misma forma que levito los metales.

-Creo que deberías leer un libro de ciencias. No es que dude de tu inteligencia, pero cuando se manipula una fuerza fundamental, es mejor saber con que se juega-dijo Shinji para activar su Rinnegan en el ojo izquierdo y luego empezar a flotar, trayendo consigo a Kurama.

-No tenemos tiempo para discutir esas cosas. Andando- dijo Naruto para salir volando a toda velocidad.

-Espero que sepas a dónde vas-dijo para sí mismo Shinji para seguirle.

El recorrido del par les llevo a través del País de los Ríos en donde consiguieron que casi toda la zona se encontrara anegada por el abrupto crecimiento de las vías fluviales. Acercarse a Ame era imposible por la torrencial lluvia acida que envolvía el lugar y Kusa era casi ilocalizable por la jungla que ahora envolvía su país.

Otro vistazo por el País del Fuego mostro que este estaba cubierto por cientos de incendios forestales que consumían toda la provincia. El aire era irrespirable por la cantidad de humo y cenizas que cubría el cielo, por lo que de haber sobrevivientes era imposible que se encontraran por esos lares.

En Kiri, o la Atlántida como bromeo Shinji, estaba sumergida en el océano y era otra causa a menos que sus habitantes hubieran desarrollado branquias. Lo mismo aplicaba para Uzu, que estaba sumida por completo en un masivo vórtice de agua. Kumo era un paisaje ensordecedor, pues los rayos no paraban de caer del cielo pulverizando todo a su paso.

-Me rindo. Esto deja en ridículo a 2012-dijo Shinji ya cansado. El par se detuvo en las cercanías de lo que fue Oto, país que también había sido devorado por un incendio o algo parecido pues los arboles se veían marchitos y casi quemados.

-No hemos terminado-dijo Naruto quien ya no sabía cómo contener su furia.

-Hemos estado dando vueltas durante días. Aquí no encontraremos nada.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Tenemos que conseguir a alguien!

-Ve removiendo esa idea de tu cabeza. Aquí sucedió un evento del tipo extinción y por definición no debería quedar nada.

 **-No quiero darle la razón, pero en verdad no detectado vida en ninguna parte** -dijo Kurama.

-Revisemos Iwa. Algo debemos encontrar.

-Sssssssss-escucho el grupo para entonces notar a una pequeña serpiente blanca que les veía.

 **-Tal vez este algo oxidado** -comento Kurama. – **No entiendo como no olí a esa serpiente**.

-No es una serpiente normal-dijo Shinji.

-Ssssiganme-dijo la serpiente para entonces arrastrarse entre la tierra.

Naruto sin dudarlo, empezó a caminar y seguir al reptil.

-Hey. ¿Adónde vas?-dijo Shinji sujetándole un brazo al rubio. – ¿No crees que es una mala idea seguir a la serpiente inusualmente blanca y que puede hablar?

-Es la primera cosa viva que vemos en días. No tenemos muchas opciones.

-¿Tenemos? Yo solo estoy de paso.

-¿A sí? ¿Y cómo planeas regresar a la dimensión de Tsukihime con Uzu inundada?

-Tienes esa cosa del Ojo de Kagura. Apuesto que puedes localizarla como esa mujer y luego yo puedo abrir un portal hasta allá.

-En ese caso, es obvio necesitas de mi ayuda para volver y si la quieres tendrás que ayudarme a encontrar a mi familia y amigos. ¿Entendiste?-dijo seriamente el Uzumaki para zafarse y acompañar a la serpiente.

-Con ese carácter es difícil negarse-dijo el pelimorado refunfuñando.

- **Entiende que debe ser muy duro encontrar su mundo destruido. A mi también me preocupa que le pudo haber pasado a mis hermanos** -dijo Kurama a Shinji antes de seguir al rubio.

-Este debe ser el tazón de ramen más doloroso de la historia-refunfuño de nuevo Shinji para entonces continuar con el par.

Los jóvenes fueron llevados a través de los resto de lo que fue un frondoso bosque y llegaron a las puertas de un bunker oculto por rocas y troncos caídos.

-Mi sentido común esta titilando y me dice que no debo entrar a una guarida de Orochimaru-dijo el pelimorado con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Acaso me vas a decir que no puedes contra él con tu poder actual?-dijo Naruto escéptico.

-Claro que puedo, pero los laboratorios de científicos locos me traen malos recuerdos.

La serpiente entonces desapareció entre las rocas dejando a los presentes desconcertados.

-¿Y ahora qué?-dijo Naruto instantes antes de que una lamina de roca se soltara a sus pies haciendo que todos cayeran en un foso.

Su caída no fue dura, ya que se recompusieron antes de tocar el suelo. Sin embargo, se pusieron en alerta cuando vieron que estaba rodeado por una decena de personas enmascaradas, quienes les apuntaban con lanzas.

-Y así es como terminamos a manos de caníbales post-apocalípticos-dijo sarcásticamente Shinji viendo la escena.

-Venimos en paz. No queremos hacerle daño a nadie- aclaro Naruto.

-Lo sabemos. De lo contrario ya estaríamos muertos-dijo una mujer cuyo atuendo estaba mejor equipado que el del resto, dando a entender que era la líder. Luego reforzó esta idea al ordenar con su mano que bajaran sus armas. –Disculpen lo abrupto del recibimiento, pero es muy raro encontrar sobrevivientes-dijo ella quitándose la máscara revelando a una rubia de ojos azules. Su rostro estaba pálido y marcado por unas cicatrices, sin embargo esto no evito que el Uzumaki le reconociera.

-¿Kazumi?

-¿Disculpa?

-Acaso tú eres esa chica que era la hija de Tsunade. Nos vimos en los exámenes chunin.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Eres Naruto?-dijo ella asombrada por ver al chico.

La mujer llevo a los jóvenes y al Bijuu a través de la guarida, la cual había sido convertida en un albergue que contenía a decenas de personas. Luego les llevo a su habitación donde les pidió que se sentaran frente a un pequeño escritorio.

-Siento no poder ofrecerles algo, pero estamos algo apretados con las provisiones-dijo Kazumi tomando asiento.

-No hay problema. Lo que me importa es otra cosa-dijo Naruto poniéndose serio. -¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿Qué le paso a Konoha y todo lo demás?

-Me complace que vayas al grano. Toda esta destrucción se debe al ataque de los cinco reyes -dijo ella con mala cara.

-¿Quiénes?

-Es que como se hicieron llamar, aunque más bien se les puede describir como dioses. Después de todo, no hay otra forma de describir a quien tiene tanto poder. Los cinco reyes es un grupo de seres que aparecieron hace 10 años y empezaron a sembrar el caos por donde quiera que pasasen. Al principio solo hacían cosas pequeñas como prender fuego a pequeñas aldeas o inundar campos de cultivo, pero luego subieron la apuesta e hicieron cosas más graves como arrasar Kumo y devastar mi aldea.

-¿Cómo?

-Aun no sabemos cómo tienen tanto poder, pero ellos tienen el mayor control elemental que pueda existir. Un chasquido de sus dedos es suficiente para que los cielos estén a su servicio y la tierra siga sus órdenes. La forma en que Sakura hizo que Kiri fuese engullido por el mar fue simplemente aterradora.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

-Esperaba que tú supieras algo al respecto. Ella se les unió y dejo a un lado su humanidad tomando el nombre de Shiva. Tengo entendido que tus amigos intentaron detenerle, pero como todos, sucumbieron ante los que dicen ser los hermanos de ella.

-¿Me dices que todos los de Konoha están muertos?

-Temo que sí. Nosotros somos últimos sobrevivientes del continente shinobi-dijo la rubia dejando pasmado a Naruto.

-Disculpa. ¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde los exámenes chunin de Suna?-pregunto Shinji.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Mera curiosidad.

-Han pasado 14 años.

-Gracias.

 **-¿Cómo es que han sobrevivido todo este tiempo? Hemos recorrido el continente y es un autentico desastre** -pregunto el zorro.

-Mi padre me otorgo el poder de la serpiente blanca el cual me permitió sobrevivir al ataque venenoso de Hashmal. Otros de Oto tenían iguales resistencia y logramos escondernos aquí. No obstante, la verdadera razón de que sigamos con vida es que esos sujetos abandonaron la tierra hace un par años.

 **-¿La tierra?**

-Es una locura, pero nuestra inteligencia dice que ellos hablaban de partir a otro planeta o algo por estilo.

 **-Ya veo. Pero en ese caso, no podrían salir al exterior.**

-Nadie quiere hacerlo. El terreno es demasiado hostil y no podríamos sobrevivir al aire allí presente. No queremos admitirlo, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que este refugio caiga.

 **-Lamento escucharlo.**

-Ahora si no les molesta responderme. ¿Dónde estabas, Naruto?-dijo la chica viendo a Naruto. -Realmente no se qué pudieras haber cambiado con tu presencia, pero aquellos exámenes me dejaron en claro que eres muy fuerte. Tendrías una oportunidad con ellos.

-Nosotros….

-No es algo que sea de tu interés-interrumpió Shinji poniéndose de pie. –Agradecemos la información, pero ya es tiempo de que nos vayamos-dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar junto a sus acompañantes.

-¡Espera!-dijo Kazumi desesperada, pero era tarde, el grupo ya había desaparecido.

-¿¡Qué hiciste!? Necesitamos ayudarles-reclamo Naruto una vez que se vio de nuevo en la Konoha destruida.

-Es muy tarde para ellos y este mundo. Ya debemos irnos-dijo Shinji serio. -Tal vez Asgard si sea un buen lugar para que te ubiques-dijo en tono despreocupado.

-Me niego. No puedo dejar esto así. Debo encontrar a mi familia.

-Ellos están muertos. Debes aceptarlo.

-¡Me niego a hacerlo!-dijo Naruto mientras un aura eléctrica le cubría mostrando lo molesto que estaba. –Si esto sucedió mientras estaban en la dimensión de Tsukihime es mi culpa y debo buscar la forma de remediarlo.

-Técnicamente la culpable seria Tsukihime. Fue ella la que no te advirtió sobre las diferencias en el flujo tiempo de ambos mundos.

- **Técnicamente tú serias el culpable. Tú fuiste el que lo llevo a ese mundo desde un principio** -comento Kurama.

-¡Bocón!-reclamo Shinji.

-Tratare de ubicar Tsukihime, ellas nos ayudara de alguna forma. Tal vez si modificamos uno de eso sellos….-dijo Naruto.

-No ayudara. Esas cosas te pueden llevar entre dimensiones, pero no son maquinas del tiempo en toda regla- explico el moreno. –Ya Tsukihime me hablo sobre las runas que las componen y estimo que llevaría años insertar las necesarias para que pueda cumplir el propósito que quieres.

-¿¡Entonces que hacemos!?

- **Lo primero es que dejes este ridículo teatro, Shinji** -dijo un pequeño gato de fuego azul que apareció sobre el abrigo de Akatsuki del pelimorado. – **Tú sabes muy bien que hacer**.

-¡Mata **tabi**!-exclamaron sorprendidos Naruto y Kurama.

 **-¿Qué haces con él? ¿Cómo te ocurre acompañar a ese sujeto?-** reclamo el zorro.

 **-No fue algo voluntario. Una cosa llevo a la otra** -dijo gata con un tono de vergüenza.

-¿¡Intentaste liberar a otro Bijuu!? ¿Qué paso con Karui?-dijo Naruto temiendo por el destino de la chica.

-No te preocupes, ella está bien-dijo Shinji riendo nerviosamente. -No hay forma que me interese en esa tabla de planchar-dijo por lo bajo. –Solo digamos que me lleve bien por un tiempo con otra de las portadoras de esta gata.

-¡ **Por las barbas de padre! ¡No me digas que paso lo que estoy pensando!** -dijo Kurama en shock.

 **-Temo que sí** -dijo Matatabi con mala cara. – **Y créeme fue algo verdaderamente raro.**

-No entiendo. ¿De qué hablan?-dijo Naruto confundido.

-No te hagas el listo-dijo Shinji. -Me vas decir que no sabes de que hablo, luego de que tú y Sakura pasaron dos años en solitario.

-No, ni idea.

-¿En serio? Es acaso un monje algo-dijo el pelimorado viendo al zorro.

 **-Él aun está muy verde en ese aspecto** -dijo Kurama avergonzado.

-Extraño. Especialmente con las cosas que he visto de sus contrapartes. La mayoría son unos auténticos pervertidos.

 **-Tú no quedas afuera del paquete** -dijo la gata.

-No se puede negar lo que uno es.

-¿Podemos volver a lo que no atañe? Tengo un mundo que salvar- exigió el Uzumaki volviendo ponerse serio.

 **-Lo siento. Como decía, este chico tiene una forma de ayudarte. Solo está siendo el cretino que suele ser-** comento la gata.

-¿Tiene acceso a una de esas maquinas del tiempo?

-Mejor. Soy la máquina del tiempo-dijo el chico orgulloso. -A pesar de ser Kekkei Genkai, los doujutsu tienden a desarrollar habilidades únicas según cada usuario. Mi Rinnegan consiguió la habilidad de desplazarme en el tiempo.

 **-¿Lo dices en serio? He escuchado a muchos humanos fallando al desarrollar técnicas para conseguir esa proeza** -dijo el zorro.

-Bien yo no puedo llevarme crédito alguno ya que la técnica vino con el paquete, yo no la desarrolle. Además, la he probado un par de veces y no puedo ir más allá de un par de horas en condiciones normales, pero con una mano extra podría llevarte a la fecha que necesitas.

-Kazumi dijo que habían pasado 14 años desde los exámenes, por lo tanto ese es el tiempo que llevamos fuera desde que nos fuimos a la dimensión de Tsukihime. Podríamos ir al día después de que nos fuimos.

-Sería algo arriesgado. No sé qué implicaciones tendría el que estuviéramos tan cerca de nuestras contrapartes pasadas. Es mejor caer un poco más adelante.

-Tampoco podemos caer en pleno desastre. Si Sakura está involucrada, debo buscar una forma de ayudarle antes de haga algo que le perjudique.

-Seria un viaje no menor de 10 años, pero no mayor de 12. Esto será difícil.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Sonara un poco a plagio, pero necesito un rayo. Uno realmente grande y concentrado. Tiene que tener la potencia de cien relámpagos al mismo tiempo. No creo que se pueda dar naturalmente en nuestra atmosfera.

-De hecho tengo algo que se le asemeja-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa algo maléfica.

[En las afueras de lo que fue Kumo]

Shinji esperaba en la cima de montaña mientras veía como Naruto preparaba una lanza eléctrica con su gigantesco **Aesir: Gobernante del Relámpago.**

-De repente lamento haber nacido-dijo el chico viendo la monstruosa técnica del Uzumaki.

-Listo o no, aquí voy-dijo Naruto para arrojar la **Lanza Explosiva del Gobernante del Trueno**.

-Por favor que esto funcione-rogo el pelimorado mientras se envolvía con su Susanoo. **Susanoo no Yoroi: Forma Raijin** -dijo para crear una armadura demoniaca color negro que estaba ornamentada por figuras de nubes y relámpagos.

Con las dos espadas en zigzag que portaba, Shinji bloqueo el ataque de Naruto, que de todas formas detono generando un gran estruendo y brillo.

Naruto y Kurama rápidamente se aproximaron al sitio del impacto en donde consiguieron a Shinji y su armadura brillando por toda la electricidad que contenía.

-Mumumuy bien. Es tititiempo de ir al papapaso dos-dijo el chico en un diálogo muy rápido y lleno de sacudidas. Luego haciendo uso de las espadas de rayos, hizo un corte en cruz en medio del aire. –Brechachacha listatatata- para finalizar el hizo un vórtice con su **Kamui** en medio de la cruz de energía. –Todos a bordo.

 **-¿Esa cosa es segura?** -pregunto Kurama.

-No es clase primera clase, pero llegaremos a nuestro objetivo- dijo Shinji señalando el portal que rugía malévolamente.

-¿Lo has probado?-pregunto Naruto nervioso.

-No puedo tener esto abierto para siempre. O usan esto o esperas a por una solución mucho más tardada.

 **-Sugiero que esperemos a algo más seguro** -dijo Kurama.

-Lo siento. Necesito regresar a casa cuanto antes. Quiero buscar una formar de evitar todo esto-dijo Naruto corriendo al portal y entrando a él, provocando que este chispeara violentamente.

 **-Grrrr. Espera por mi** -dijo el zorro siguiéndole y provocando el mismo efecto.

Shinji no dijo nada y solo metió en el vórtice relampagueante.

[10 agitados y violentos minutos después]

Naruto estaba apoyado contra la pared de un edificio entendiendo que le pasaba a una persona cuando era atrapada por un Rasengan. La cabeza le daba vueltas y apenas si podía estar de pie. Definitivamente nunca volvería a meterse en un portal igual.

-Wow. No puedo creerlo-dijo Shinji revisando que tenía todas las partes de su cuerpo unidas. -¡En verdad funciono!-dijo igual de agitado por el viaje.

-¡Idiota! En verdad sentí que iba morir allí dentro-reclamo el rubio enfadado.

-Pero estamos vivos y eso es lo que cuenta. Además tenemos un bonus. Viajamos en el tiempo y conservamos nuestra ropa-dijo el pelimorado mostrando su capa casi calcinada. –Al menos la mayoría-dijo para quitársela y quedar solo con una camisa negra sin diseño alguno.

-Parece que si funciono. Puedo sentir muchas firmas de chakra y la gran mayoría son de naturaleza Raiton. Estamos en Kumo.

-Ves. Mis viajes tienen un porcentaje de éxito del 100%

-¡Un momento! ¿Dónde está Kurama?-dijo Naruto percatándose de la ausencia del zorro.

Shinji abrió los ojos alarmado y entonces se giro para ver el portal cerrarse.

-Reduzcamos el porcentaje a 66,6%-dijo el chico con una sonrisa que trataba ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¿¡Dónde se ha metido!?-dijo el rubio estresado.

-La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea. Es la primera vez que uso el **Amenoukihashi** (puente flotante de los cielos) a tal escala. Puede que haya terminado en alguna fecha un poco distinta a la nuestra o este peleando con un T-Rex.

-¡Tienes que encontrarlo!

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Me tomara un par de días volver a usar la técnica, consume mucho de mi chakra y mi Rinnegan estará inactivo por un buen rato.

-¡Tienes a 5 Bijuu en ti! ¿Cómo vas a decirme que no tienes Chakra para hacerlo?

-Corrección. Tengo cinco de sus conciencias. Mi chakra norma apenas rosa al de Shukaku en plena forma. Necesito de muchos factores para alcanzar mi poder pleno.

-Más te vale encontrar a Kurama.

-Veré que puedo hacer, pero necesito que alguien lo localice.

-Eso hare, pero de momento solo llévame a Konoha-dijo Naruto ya fastidiado.

-No he tenido una comida decente en días. Déjame descansar un poco.

-Entonces iré por mi cuenta-dijo el rubio que luego su estomago le traicionara. –Bien. Creo que yo también necesito comer algo.

-Menos mal que me ocupe de acumular algo de dinero-dijo el pelimorado haciendo aparecer una cartera.

Los jóvenes salieron del callejón y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia los locales del pueblo, aunque su camino resulto muy pesado debido a los cientos de miradas que recibían. Muchas eran de desconcierto y sorpresa, otras eran deseo y envidia, pues aunque los shinobi de Kumo tendían a ser musculosos, la apariencia de Naruto resultaba muy atractiva para las damas de la aldea.

-¿No sientes un montón de malas miradas?-dijo el Uzumaki mientras comían un tazón de ramen.

-Yo suelo mantener mis habilidades de detección desactivadas. Uno tiende a ponerse paranoico si las usa mucho-contesto el pelimorado sin darle importancia.

-Es estúpido. Si uno las tiene debe usarlas.

-Pase casi tres años atrapado dentro de una mazmorra llena de no-muertos y bichos asesinos. Si alguien quiere matarte, no me interesa saberlo, especialmente mientras como.

-¿Qué hacen aquí par de idiotas? ¿No saben que aquí quieren sus cabezas?-dijo una misteriosa chica con una capa encima.

-Urghhh-expreso molesto el pelimorado.

-¿Karui?-dijo el chico reconociendo el chakra de la chica.

-Me sorprende que aun me recuerdes-dijo ella revelando su rostro.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar. ¿Qué cuentas?

-No es importante. Necesitan salir de la aldea en este momento. Solo es un cuestión de tiempo para Ay llegue a este sitio.

-¿Y eso debería preocuparme por…?

-¿¡Acaso no sabes nada!? El te quiere ver 3 metros bajo tierra. Que le hayas dejado en silla de ruedas por un año no le agrado en lo absoluto. Ha pasado los últimos 3 años entrenando para darte una paliza.

-Eso quiere decir que han pasado cuatro años desde los exámenes chunin-dijo el rubio haciendo los cálculos.

-Más o menos, pero eso no importa. Deben salir de aquí.

-Yo no he hecho nada-dijo Shinji.

-Tú y Sakura son considerados aliados de Naruto. No tienes ni idea de cuantas veces han intentado atacarla a ella y tu familia-dijo la chica. –No debería estar hablando con ustedes, pero considero que lo Ay es una estupidez.

-¿No es traición la información que nos das? El es el Raikage.

-No tanto. El actual Raikage es mi hermano Killer Bee así que entenderá mis acciones.

-Gracias, pero no voy huir ese sujeto. Si quiere pelea, eso tendrá- dijo el chico saliendo del local.

-¿No deberías de detenerlo? Si él se mete en una pelea, creara una guerra entre Konoha y Kumo-dijo la pelirroja a Shinji.

-¿Y qué problema hay con ello? Las guerras son beneficiosas para el desarrollo de los humanos-dijo Shinji sorbiendo unos fideos con toda tranquilidad. –Además solo sería una guerra si en verdad ambas partes tuvieran una posibilidad de ganar.

[En la Calle]

Naruto salió a la calle con la frente en alto. No era de los que guardaban rencor, pero ese sujeto lo había molestado mucho al hablar de su familia de forma despótica. Y si aun estaba dispuesto a molestarlo a él y sus conocidos, tendría que aceptar las consecuencias.

La multitud veía con atención al rubio y se preguntaba por qué se quedo parado en medio de la calle, pero cuando un enorme objeto cayó en el sitio haciendo que el suelo temblara, supieron que debían resguardarse.

-Así que dejaste de esconderte, mocoso-dijo Ay apareciendo frente al chico. Sus músculos estaban mucho más marcados y en ambos bíceps tenia tatuado el kanji trueno justo debajo de unos shuriken. Su vestimenta era la común, un pantalón negreo y un par de pulseras macizas de oro.

-Solo estaba haciendo algo importante. Nada de su interés-le contesto el chico que a pesar de su un poco más bajo que el Raikage, era igual de imponente.

-Apuesto que se trataba de todo ese complot que montaron tu y las otras aldeas.

-Ya le dije. No le interesa.

-Bien. No hables. Necesitaras todo tu aliento para pedir piedad-dijo A activando su **Raiton no Yoroi** de color azul.

-No cuente con ello-dijo el chico activando un recubrimiento similar.

-La última vez me tomaste con la guardia baja, pero ahora entenderá que no se juega con el Raikage-dijo el hombre para conectar un puñetazo que fue interceptado por el rubio con uno propio. El impacto generado provoco que todas ventanas en los alrededores se quebraran y algunas personas cayeran.

Ambos lucharon retrocedieron y luego volvieron cruzar golpes en un choque aéreo que nuevamente estremeció las calles de Kumo. Karui salió del local y empezó a apreciar la pelea. Ambos shinobi se golpeaban con puñetazos y patadas que hacían el aire explotar como si se fueran truenos y se movían a tal velocidad que parecían relámpagos.

Los espectadores apenas tenían una visión de lo que sucedía, los combatientes solo parecían unos destellos en el aire que destruían todo a su paso. Era poco lo que era completamente distinguible, tal como el hecho de que se vio cuando el Raikage tomo a Naruto y realizo **Superbomba** sobre un edificio.

El rubio agradeció que el lugar estuviera vacio, pero se molesto por la irresponsabilidad de su rival. Por ello su siguiente movimiento fue realizar un **Torbellino de Konoha** y alejar al moreno de la aldea.

Ay fue estrellado en una de la montañas que rodeaban la aldea, pero igual se incorporo. Se había entrenado para soportar impactos muy fuertes como los que esperaba del chico. Una vez que este llego a nuevo sitio de la batalla, el Raikage salto y realizo una **Guillotina** sobre el rubio, la cual fue esquivada por un rápido reflejo del chico.

El Uzumaki tenía que admitir que su oponente había hecho su tarea y se había vuelto muy fuerte, lo que le pareció bastante agradable pues odiaba la idea de no poder conseguir personas fuertes.

-Hora de elevar la apuesta-dijo Ay mientras tensaba su cuerpo. - **Kuro Raiton no Yoroi** (Armadura de Rayo Negro)- entonces el chakra sobre el sujeto cambio a color oscuro y empezó a emitir una sensación pesada.

El Raikage desapareció y rápidamente descargo un **Elbow** en el pecho de Naruto. Este inmediatamente sintió todo el poder que poseía la técnica, era muy superior a un trueno normal y descargaba tanta energía al mismo tiempo que de no ser por su resistencia al elemento, sabía que hubiera muerto por el golpe.

A no desaprovecho el momento y uso una **IronClaw** (Garra de Hierro) sobre el rostro del Uzumaki. De esa forma le haría vulnerable a un ataque más letal. El rubio sabía que estaba en una posición desfavorable y que su oponente tenía una excelente defensa, por ello no dudo en acumular su **Haki** en la mano derecho y luego dirigir un karatazo sobre el torso de Ay, obligándolo a soltarlo.

Naruto luego revistió sus brazos por completo en **Busoshoku Haki** , lo que le dio una apariencia metálica con un tono azul. Con esto fue capaz de aguantar y empatar con los ataques del Raikage que se mostro molesto a ver que el chico tenía un forma de lidiar con su técnica as.

Ambos oponentes se separaron nuevamente y tomaron distancia para luego chocar unos puñetazos que hicieron que suelo se rompiera por la presión ejercida.

-Nada mal, viejo. Ya veo que el titulo no te queda grande-dijo Naruto viendo de frente al Raikage.

-No te burles, mocoso-dijo Ay.

-No lo hago, mas temo que este combate no tiene mucho sentido. Estoy peleando solo con Taijutsu por respeto, pero usted no puede ganarme con esa técnica.

-Esta es una de las técnicas legadas por mi padre. No hay forma de que puedas vencerle. No importa que tan fuerte sea tu Raiton.

-Allí esta lo gracioso. Sucede que ese no es el único elemento que soy bueno-dijo el rubio deshaciendo su Haki y su recubrimiento de rayo. –También soy bueno con el Fūton y gracias a él puedo crear esto-dijo mostrado como burbuja de aire que tenía unas cuantas chispas en su interior.

-¡No me subestimes!-dijo el Raikage para lanzar un **Elbow** a toda velocidad.

- **Ototon: Break** (Elemento Sonido: Ruptura)-dijo Naruto para interceptar a su oponente con la burbuja.

En toda Kumo se escucho un fuerte chillido que provoco que todos en el pueblo se taparan los oídos, luego vieron como Ay fue aventado al otro extremo de la población como si fuera un costal de papas.

El moreno tenía gran parte de sus huesos fracturados y apenas estaba consciente por la contusión que había sufrido. Hacia instantes su armadura había sido destruida por completo como si fuera una copa de cristal, poco después fue golpeados por una onda de sonido que había provocado que sus tímpanos reventaran. Naruto entonces se aproximo al Raikage y le vio a la cara.

-Se que no puedes oírme, pero estoy seguro que puedes leer mis labios. No vuelvas a molestar a mi familia y amigos. ¿Entiendes?

Ay no respondió y solo cayo inconsciente. Eso no daba ninguna respuesta clara, pero el Uzumaki esperaba que el mensaje fuese recibido.

-¿Este idiota cuando va aprender? ¿Acaso todos los dientes quiere perder?-dijo un hombre de lentes oscuros cayendo en lugar donde estaban A y Naruto.

-Hola. Killer Bee o debería decir Raikage-dijo el rubio viendo el sombrero del shinobi presente.

-El gran Killer Bee está bien, Mister mata-dragones -dijo cantado el moreno.

-Siento lo de tu hermano.

-Su fuerza es la del acero, pero su cabeza es hueca como un agujero. Dont worry, espero que así que deje de hacer locuras e idioteces.

-Bien. Si ya te divertiste, ya podemos irnos-dijo Shinji apareciendo en la zona terminando una lata de café instantáneo.

-¡Con que aquí esta Mister temix! ¿Cómo está el Mister ocho demo?-dijo Killer Bee viendo al pelimorado.

-¿Mister remix? Nunca pensé que un par de frases harían que odiara el rap-dijo el chico shockeado por el sobrenombre que recibió.

-Lo siento Bee. Tengo que irme-dijo Naruto acercándose al pelimorado.

-Solo un momento-dijo Raikage sacando un par de discos de su traje. –Llévale esto a tu madre. Es una pequeña disculpa por el incidente de la última vez ieee.

-¿Enka rap?-dijo el rubio confundido por la portada en donde se mostraba a Killer Bee en un yukata.

-Si, por esto prefiero el Dubstep –dijo Shinji viendo desaprobatoriamente el cd.

-De acuerdo. Le daré tus saludos- dijo Naruto.

Y así Naruto y Shinji partieron hacia Konoha, en su búsqueda por detener ese futuro que le esperaba al continente shinobi, sin saber en todo el problema en el que se meterían.


	27. Cap 26

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 26**

-Perdimos algo de equipaje, pero aquí estamos como prometí-dijo Shinji apareciendo frente a la puertas de Konoha junto a Naruto.

-Una vez que me establezca y que me asegure de que todo está en orden, me dispondré a ubicar a Kurama. Quiero que lo traigas de vuelta cuanto antes.

-De acuerdo, jefe-dijo sarcásticamente el pelimorado girando los ojos.

-No es broma. Mantente fuera de problemas-dijo el rubio antes de entrar a la aldea.

-Tranquilo, esperare mientras yo…. Oh. ¿Y ahora que hago mientras tanto? Me aburro con mucha facilidad y no tengo la menor idea de que hacer mientras haces tú numerito de héroe-dijo el chico mientras el Uzumaki se alejaba.

Aquello no sonaba en lo absoluto bien para Naruto y estaba que arrastraba al chico consigo para mantenerlo vigilado, pero prefería que su "primo" no se cruzara de nuevo con sus hermanos. Seguramente, ellos tendrían resentimientos contra él y no quería que se metieran en una pelea sin sentido.

Al llegar vio a los shinobi Izumo y Koketsu que hacían la labor de custodiar la entrada de la aldea con los ojos cerrados y roncando estrepitosamente. Opto por dejarlos así, pues no quería llamar la atención y tener que explicar donde había estado.

Konoha conservaba la esencia que le caracterizaba. Personas transitando de un lado a otro, haciendo compras o simplemente apreciando las atracciones del lugar. Naruto inmediatamente noto como la cara de Jiraiya ocupaba un sitio en el monte Hokage, cosa que le agrado.

Luego se dirigió a su hogar a través de una serie de rápidos saltos por los techos de los edificios, lo que le evito cruzarse con algún conocido. Primero tenía que ver a su familia y luego se ocuparía de ver a sus demás compañeros.

Encontró con decepción que su hogar estaba vacío y por lo tanto nadie estaba para saludarle, más un rápido escaneo de la zona, le permitió ubicar a su madre a las afueras de la aldea. Seguramente en un área de entrenamiento.

No le tomo nada llegar al mencionado lugar, en donde encontró una escena bastante peculiar. Kushina estaba usando sus **Cadenas de Diamantina** para contraatacar a una enorme hidra formada por decenas de serpientes de agua que se veían bastante furiosas. El chico hubiera actuado en ese instante, pero entonces vio que el constructo marino era manipulado por un conocido suyo.

Se trataba de Sakura Haruno, quien se veía muy diferente a la chica que el recordaba. Ella había dejado crecer su cabello hasta el final de su espalda y lo llevaba completamente suelto. No parecía incomodarle en lo absoluto, ya que incluso vestía con lo que parecía un conjunto de playa, que consistía en un faldón aguamarina con un diseño floral blanco, que cubría sus ahora bien definidas piernas, y un top de iguales características, que cubría sus desarrollados senos y dejaba al descubierto el resto de su torso. Además no llevaba sus característicos anteojos, permitiendo ver una expresión ahora carente de nerviosismo y un rombo azul adornaba su frente.

La pelirrosa movía sus brazos con gran elegancia para comandar la criatura de agua, la cual fue dirigida hacia Kushina. La Uzumaki entonces dirigió sus cadenas para contraatacar las fauces que iban contra ella, más la presión que ejerció el ataque de Sakura fue suficiente para dispersar los picos de las cadenas y hacer que la pelirroja tuviese que hacerse a un lado.

La Haruno entonces dirigió las otras cabezas de la Hidra contra la mujer que rápidamente se escudo con cadenas antes de recibir el potente que hizo salpicar agua por todas partes.

-¿Está bien, Kushina-sensei?- pregunto Sakura.

-Todo bien-dijo la Uzumaki suspirando. -Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy, Sakura-chan. Sinceramente ya no sé por qué quieres seguir entrenando conmigo. Ya sabes todo lo que se debe del Suiton y me has sobrepasado en poder.

-No he tenido la oportunidad de hacer muchas misiones últimamente, así que me gusta mantenerme en forma y hacerme más fuerte-dijo con orgullo la chica.

-Me parece bien. Me sentiría decepcionado si encontrara que mis compañeros no se han vuelto más poderosos- dijo Naruto entrando en escena.

-¡No puede ser!-dijo Sakura quedando impresionada al ver al joven.

-¡Naruto!-dijo Kushina antes de correr a abrazar a su hijo. -¿Dónde habías estado?

-Es una muy larga historia-dijo el rubio.

-¿Cuando llegaste?

-Llegue al continente hace unas horas. Me tarde en venir porque tuve que hacer una parada en Kumo antes de venir aquí.

-¡Vienes desde tan lejos! Entonces debes estar hambriento. Vamos a casa para que te prepare algo.

-Estoy bien, gracias. Pero igual podríamos ir allá para hablar con comodidad-dijo el chico.

-Has cambiado mucho Naruto-dijo Sakura apreciando los cambios que había tenido su compañero. –Se ve que has entrenado mucho.

-Tu también.

-¿Y qué opinas?-dijo la chica dando una vuelta, en señal de que se refería su apariencia.

-¿Estás segura que ese es atuendo es adecuado para una batalla? No se ve que proteja mucho-dijo el chico haciendo que las féminas tropezaran cómicamente.

-Cariño, ella se refiere a otra cosa-dijo Kushina con una gota en la sien.

-No importa, Kushina-sensei. Debo hacer unas compras y es mejor que parta ya-dijo la pelirrosa para luego salir del campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué le sucede?-dijo Naruto confundido.

-En serio tienes que decirme que has hecho todo este tiempo-dijo Kushina suspirando.

[Minutos después, en la casa Uzumaki]

-Muy bien. Soy toda oídos-dijo Kushina sentándose frente a su hijo en la sala de estar, donde ella había puesto algunos tentempiés a pesar de lo dicho por el rubio. -Quiero saber que paso cuando tu y esos dos amigos tuyos se fueron a Uzu.

-¿Cómo sabes que ellos me siguieron?

-Todo el mundo sabe que fueron a Uzu. Sea lo que sea que hicieron allí, liberaron suficiente Chakra como para llamar la atención de todos los ninja sensores en el continente.

-Admito que tal vez se me fue la mano cuando pelee contra Kurama y Shinji.

-Eso explica porque el lugar se encontraba casi irreconocible.

-¿Fuiste hasta allá?

-Sí. El Hokage, que es Jiraiya por cierto, pidió al Daimyo de fuego que hiciera los trámites necesarios para anexar la isla al país y permitir la reconstrucción del pueblo que allí existía.

-Me parece genial que Jiraiya haya tomado esa iniciativa.

-Supongo que también ayudo el que le haya persuadido un poco.

-Me lo debí imaginar. ¿Y qué me dices del sello que estaba en la isla? ¿Alguien lo ha examinado?

-Si te refieres a ese que está dentro de un templo, puedo decirte que está bien. Luego de revisarlo incontables veces y no poder accionarlo, determine que lo mejor era mantener la sala resguarda con unos bloqueos de mi autoría.

-Es un alivio. Ese sello es un portal hacia dimensión de Tsukihime, el lugar a donde fui.

-¡Otra dimensión! ¡De allí venían los monstruos!

-Sí. Ellos tienen su origen en ese mundo.

-Supongo que los derrotaste a todos. No hemos vuelto a tener un ataque desde que partiste.

-Me encargue de un buen número, pero… esta parte te sonara un tanto ridícula.

-Cariño. Tu padre es un dios. Estoy en posición de entender lo que sea.

-Esa dimensión es básicamente un gran campo de entrenamiento. Lo hizo un ser ancestral para preparar a sus hijos. El lugar empezó a funcionar mal y las criaturas empezaron a escapar a nuestro mundo.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Qué clase de idiota hace tal cosa!? ¿¡En que estaba pensado!?-dijo la pelirroja furiosa.

-Eso mismo me pregunto. En fin, me pase dos años peleando contra todo tipo de monstruos para drenar todo el poder que contenía la dimensión y que así no volviera a escapar otra criatura.

-Me alegra que hayas solucionado el asunto. La gente quedo muy paranoica luego de ver esas cosas de Suna.

-Créeme cuando te digo que eso no fue nada-dijo Naruto poniendo mala cara.

[Flash Back]

Habían pasado dos meses desde la llegada del Uzumaki a la dimensión de la pelirroja y naturalmente el hacía muchos viajes de exploración para tener una clara idea de dónde estaría viviendo mientras realizaba el cometido asignado por Tsukihime.

Uno de sus recorridos le llevo a la falda de un volcán activo, el cual no estaba en lo absoluto deshabitado como se supone que debería estarlo.

El martillo reforzado por el orbe Odibatorasu fue lo único que evito que el rubio terminara entre las fauces de un particular Tigrex que le tenía contra una pared de lava solidificada. El brillante naranja que distinguía a la criatura era opacado por un aura morada, que indica la presencia del virus apex en su sistema.

La fuerza que le proveía el virus de cólera al Tigrex le ponía a la par de Naruto, que con una patada logro zafarse y luego conectar un estruendoso martillazo contra el rostro del Wyvern.

La criatura se un resintió ante el golpe, pero luego dio un salto hacia a atrás y las venas de su cuerpo se hincharon, mientras su ojos tomaban un fuerte color rojo. Luego el Tigrex lanzo un potente rugido en señal de lo furioso que se encontraba.

Naruto sintió como sus oídos querían reventar por el doloroso ruido que producía su oponente y lamentaba profundamente poseer sentidos tan agudos. Más no podía distraerse mucho, ya que el Tigrex ya se lanzaba en carrera sobre él.

Manipulo ágilmente su arma para dar un golpe ascendente en la quijada del Tigrex, deteniéndolo en seco, para luego dar un pequeño salto y acertar un pesado martillazo que sacudió todos los alrededores.

-¿Qué tal eso?-dijo Naruto a la bestia que a pesar de caer por el golpe, aun se mostraba en condiciones de pelear.

En efecto, el Tigrex tomo impulso y dio un giro sobre su propio eje para propinar un corte al pecho del chico. Las garras del Wyvern no eran suficientes para traspasar su gruesa y resistente piel, pero el **Haki** proporcionado por el virus de cólera cambio ese hecho.

El rubio retrocedió a la vez que convocaba su espada Daora para rodear a su oponente con una capa de hielo. Sin embargo, la alta temperatura ambiental y la gran fuerza del Tigrex facilitaron la destrucción de los picos helados, luego la criatura se lanzo sobre su presa.

Naruto se prepara para golpearle cuando de la nada una fuerte y ruidosa onda de aire empujo violentamente al Tigrex. Con los oídos adoloridos, Naruto vio como otro Tigrex entraba a escena. Este no era igual, ya que su piel no era naranja si no de color gris con vetas negras. Se trataba de un Brute Tigrex, que igualmente estaba afectado por el virus.

El Wyvern había sido atraído por el alboroto y ahora también quería darle caza a Naruto. Su otro oponente se vio furioso por la interrupción de su "hermano", pero pronto acepto su presencia y enfoco al rubio, quien entonces saco sus espadas dobles. Ambas criaturas se lanzaron sobre Naruto quien realizo su propia versión del ataque giratorio de los Tigrex.

[Fin Flash Back]

-Y así estuve un buen rato-dijo Naruto. -Lo peor fue que luego se apareció un Tigrex Ígneo, el cual emitía un polvo rojo que explotaba al menor contacto. Fue un total infierno enfrentarlo.

-¿Eh?-expreso Kushina con una cara de total impacto.

-Pero tal vez eso fuepoco en relación a otro suceso-señalo el chico recordando un batalla sucedida más o menos un año después de su encuentro con los Tigrex.

[Flash Back]

Aquel volcán no era en lo absoluto ordinario. Era un lugar que atraía a innumerables monstruos que sobrepasaban en fuerza aquellos que se encontraban en ambientes más convencionales. Uno de ellos era el Merphistophelin, un largo dragón blanco de apariencia cadavérica que tenía un tamaño similar a la del Odibatorasu.

Naruto podía dar fe de eso hecho, ya que estaba frente al dragón y apreciaba muy bien su gran tamaño. Ambos estaban en el interior de la montaña ígnea preparándose para comenzar una estruendosa batalla.

El dragón comenzó agitando su cola de látigo contra el Uzumaki, acción que rompió la capa de roca que separaba a los presentes de un mar de lava a sus pies. El semidios podría aguantar el intenso calor de lugar, pero no estaba deseoso de darse una zambullida en ardiente magma. Por ello hizo uso de **Camino Deva** para mantenerse en el aire y tener un rango de movimiento mayor.

El Merphistophelin entonces empezó a mostrar su poder elemental al hacer que su pecho brillara con una luz blanca, lo que le permitió exhalar un potente haz de hielo que no se inmutaba por la alta temperatura ambiental.

- **Katon: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego** -dijo Naruto para interceptar la ráfaga helada que creó una intensa oleada de vapor. – **Katon: Saetas de Fenix** -dijo luego para invocar el poder Matatabi y disparar tres grandes proyectiles de fuego azul contra el dragón.

Sin embargo, la criatura hizo presunción de su resistencia y aguanto el ataque como si nada. Luego la luz de su pecho cambio a naranja, permitiendo al Merphistophelin exhalar una andanada de bolas de fuegos que cubrieron los alrededores del Uzumaki de forma casi total.

- **Raiton: Colmillos Persecutores** -dijo el chico para agitar su brazo y soltar un par de proyectiles eléctricos que evitaron que fueran alcanzado por las bolas de fuego. - **Raiton Shundo** -dijo para impulsarse y llegar hasta al dragón, para aceptarle una potente patada que le tumbo.

La criatura se levanto emitiendo un rugido de furia a la vez que su pecho brillaba con un fulgor vinotinto. Sus alas carecían de membrana alguna, pero cuando un aura les cubrió, el Merphistophelin pudo levantar vuelo sin mayor problema.

Ya en el aire, una ancho haz de aliento dragón fue lanzado a Naruto quien rápidamente se ocupo de evadirlo. Valiéndose de su **Raiton Shundo** se acerco de nuevo al dragón y ataco con un **Raioken** revestido con Raiton.

Aquella sucesión de rápidos puñetazos aturdió y derribo al Merphistophelin, pero este en su caída arrastro a Naruto con su cola al caldero volcánico bajo el suelo de roca, que inevitablemente se rompió por el peso combinado de los luchadores.

[Fin Flash Back]

-Al final ambos emergimos de la lava y seguimos peleando como si nada. Aunque mi cabello se quemo y tardo un poco en crecer de nuevo y desde ese entonces me prometí que no lo volvería a cortar-dijo el chico sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que sobrevivió a tal evento.

La Uzumaki por el contrario estaba con la mandíbula completamente desencajada por el relato. Entendía que su hijo optara por los entrenamientos pocos convencionales, pero eso era sencillamente una locura.

-¡Es simplemente absurdo! ¿Por qué alguien expondría a eso a sus hijos?-dijo la mujer con sus cabellos parados por el enojo.

-En realidad nosotros terminamos siendo las cobayas de Tsukihime, los que se suponían que usarían el lugar escaparon.

-Necesito cruzar palabras con esa persona-dijo la pelirroja tronándose los nudillos. -¿Y qué me dices de tus acompañantes? Eran bastante peculiares según recuerdo, incluso había una que se parecía a Sakura.

-Ella no se parecía. Ella también era Sakura. Aunque su nombre completo es Sakura Balderdottir.

-¿Disculpa?

-Mi padre no fue el único dios que termino fuera de su hogar. Balder, el padre de Sakura, termino en una Konoha diferente a la nuestra y bueno…entenderás como termino.

-¡Que Mebuki Haruno se ligo a un dios! ¡Eso no se lo cree nadie!

-No. Fue algo distinto, y raro debo decir. Lo que sucede es que Sakura viene de un mundo donde la mayoría de la personas son de géneros opuestos y…..

-Urghh. Dejémoslo así. ¿Vale?-dijo Kushina algo perturbada al imaginarse como un hombre.

-En fin. La Sakura con que me fui también es una semidiosa como yo. Su padre es hermano del mío.

-Ósea que son primos.

-No me gusta verlo de esa forma. Es difícil imaginarse que Sakura está emparentada conmigo.

-Lo es un poco. ¿Qué me dices del idiota que lastimo a tus hermanos?

-Sobre Shinji, bueno, no es algo que tengamos completamente confirmado, pero parece que es el hijo del otro hermano de mi padre.

-¿¡Otro semidiós!?

-Otro semi algo. Mi padre y el Sakura son asgardiano de nacimiento, pero el de Shinji es más bien un gigante helado que fue adoptado por mi abuelo Odin.

-Yo lo recuerdo muy enano para ser hijo de un gigante.

-Su envejecimiento es algo extraño. Aunque tal vez se quede así a propósito como lo hace Tsunade. No es muy sociable y no da detalles profundos de su vida, por lo tanto no conozco nada de lo que pasa por su cabeza.

-Al menos me tranquiliza que hayas estado acompañado por tus familiares durante todo este tiempo.

-En realidad Shinji desapareció al primer día, apenas me reencontré con él hace unos días. Mi estadía en esa dimensión la pase mayormente con Kurama y Sakura.

-¡Con la chica! Es decir, que vivieron juntos durante todo ese tiempo.

-No exactamente juntos-juntos. Ella tenía su propia casa y yo la mía. De todas formas compartíamos historias cuando comíamos o entrenábamos.

-Ya veo. Entonces no tienen una relación muy estrecha.

-Sakura tiende a ser muy cerrada la mayoría de las veces, pero entiendo porque es así. Ha pasado por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, por enfrentamientos guerras sin sentido y básicamente ella está sola en el mundo.

-Que terrible.

-Pero es una buena persona una vez que le conoces y es por eso que tengo que ayudarle a encontrar a una chica con la que tiene problemas que resolver.

-¿Eso te trajo de nuevo a Konoha?

-No. Es un asunto muy diferente, pero preferiría no hablar de ello-dijo Naruto, quien fue advertido por Shinji de las consecuencias de alterar el futuro. Iban a buscar las maneras de parar el desastre, pero debían ser discretos al momento de tocar el tema, pues eso tendía acelerar los hechos.

-Bien. Con tal de que hayas vuelto, es suficiente para mí.

-A mi también me alegra volver. Sentía que debía quedarme con mis hermanos ahora que han cambiado, pero tenía una responsabilidad.

-Ha sido una pena que no estuvieras, pero te alegrara escuchar que tus hermanos han mejorado sus actitudes desde tu partida. Ya no son tan arrogantes y han podido alcanzar el rango jounin con honores.

-Wow, ya subieron de rango.

-De hecho la mayoría de los de tu generación lo ha alcanzado, incluidos tus compañeros. Deberías hablar con Jiraiya para que te haga un examen especial o algo.

-Tener un alto rango ninja no es algo que este en mis planes o que me importe. Tú lo sabes bien.

-No me culpes por preguntar.

-¿Y donde Menma y Natsumi?

-Deberían llegar dentro de una semana. Están en una misión en el País de la Tierra.

-Es un alivio. Así se no cruzaran con Shinji.

-¡Ese tipo vino contigo!

-No tenía muchas opciones. No poseo ninguna técnica espacio-tiempo y aun volando me tardo en ir de un lado a otro.

-Mmmmmm. Puede que tenga una solución para ti.

-De ninguna forma aprender el **Hiraishin** -dijo el rubio con los brazos cruzados.

-Te informo que yo ayude a Minato a perfeccionarlo. De por si esa no es una técnica de su autoría, sino del Segundo Hokage Tobirama-dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie. -Acompáñame.

Kushina llevo a Naruto al sótano de la casa, lugar que parecía ser su taller de trabajo, pues había pergaminos, botellas de tinta y pinceles por todas partes. Luego la mujer fue hasta una mesa que estaba cubierta por una manta blanca, que al ser retirada revelo un escudo circular de apesto rustico y antiguo. Su brillo grisáceo con azul indicaba que estaba completamente hecho de Metal Chakra. El centro del escudo tenía una superficie parecida a un espejo, sin embargo su característica más resaltante eran los anillos de grabados que poseía sobre su extensión.

-Wow, esto es….

-Sí. Puede que no lo haya logrado accionar, pero si intuí que ese sello que estaba en Uzu era de la clase espacio-tiempo. Grabe la mayor parte de él en la superficie del escudo.

-¿Pero por que lo hiciste?

-Fue una extraña idea que me paso por la mente. Pensé que sería útil tenerlo a la mano.

-Es más que perfecto-dijo Naruto examinado detenidamente los símbolos presentes en la pieza de protección.

-No pude poner todos los sellos por falta de espacio. Realmente no sé si funcionara.

-Tsukihime me enseño los principios que dirigían este sello. Tal vez no pueda moverme entre dimensiones, pero esto me bastara para ir a cualquier parte del continente shinobi sin problemas.

-Tal vez así puedas darte una vuelta por Nami. Sus pobladores mandaron una dotación de Metal Chakra a Konoha en agradecimiento por la liberación de su pueblo y se determino que una parte le pertenecía a tu equipo.

-Luego les daré las gracias. ¿Y que me puedes decir de ellos? Parece que tu y Haruno ahora se llevaban bien.

-Hemos estado entrenando en el manejo del Suiton. Ella tiene una maestría sobre el elemento que incluso podría superar a la de Tobirama.

-¿En serio?-dijo Naruto ocultando su preocupación.

-Además ha dominado el uso sello Byakugo y es muy buena con el Ninjutsu medico.

-Que bueno.

-Además le enseñado a cocinar tus platillos favoritos-dijo la pelirroja con una "inocente" risa.

-¿¡Y eso por qué!?

-Es secreto de chicas.

-¿Eh?

Luego de ese confuso comentario, Kushina explico cómo estaban las cosas con el clan Uchiha y Sasuke. El rubio se sorprendió por el hecho de que su hermana era la novia del Uchiha, jamás se imagino ese desenlace.

Su madre le dijo que aquella relación era más que ideal, ya que con las reconstrucciones en Uzu, el Daimyo había pedido por la restauración del clan Uzumaki. En condiciones normales eso implicaría que Natsumi se viera enfrascada en un matrimonio arreglado con algún noble, pero dado que Sasuke es de un clan importante, se omitió ese hecho.

Para Menma el caso era distinto, el tenia que asumir la jefatura del clan, a la vez que desposaba a varias chicas con el fin de promover el crecimiento del clan. Sin embargo, el chico estaba obsesionado con el volverse más fuerte y no le prestaba la menor atención al asunto.

El Daimyo era bastante flexible, pero en verdad quería que volviera a surgir el clan que fue injustamente masacrado en la guerra y eso llevaba a una única y posible solución.

-Absolutamente no-dijo contundentemente el chico.

-Créeme que a mí tampoco me gusta la idea, pero piénsalo bien. Si tú tomaras la cabeza del clan Uzumaki, también asumirías el mando de la aldea y podrías hacer lo quisiese con ella. No necesariamente tendría que ser una aldea ninja.

-Igual digo que no. No soy alguien a quien se le de mandar.

-Si tomamos en cuenta quien es tu padre, tal vez sea todo lo contrario.

-Por favor, dejemos el tema así.

-Como desees. Creo que debería ir arreglar tu habitación. ¿Te vas a quedar, verdad?

-Sí, pero yo puedo encargarme de eso.

-De eso nada. Debes ir la aldea y reunirte con tus demás compañeros. Me ha quedado claro que a tu viaje le falto mucha socialización.

-Pero….

-Sin peros. Con toda tu ascendencia es un hecho que esperanza de vida será muy alta y aunque la mía también lo es un poco, no voy a esperar medio siglo para conocer nietos.

-…

Tras esto Naruto se vio a la afueras de su casa, sin forma alguna de dar un argumento en su favor. Podía tener una tremenda fuerza, pero esta fallaba por completo al momento de hablar con su madre. Luego el chico se dispuso a ir a la zona comercial de la aldea para encontrar a sus antiguos compañeros de clase, sin saber que era observado por cierta pelirrosa.

- _Maldición. Apenas si pregunto por mí-_ se dijo así misma Sakura molesta por confirmar uno de sus miedos. Había sido reemplazada por aquella chica de armadura. – _Al menos todos esos trucos que me enseño Kushina-sensei para ocultar mi presencia funcionaron_ -pensó suspirando. – _Pero no me rendiré antes de comenzar mi lucha. Encontrare la forma de que Naruto se fije en mi_ -dijo la chica para seguir al rubio sigilosamente.

-Me retracto de lo que dije. Esto será mejor cualquier novela o dorama-dijo Shinji viendo la escena desde un poste, con palomitas de maíz y refrescos.

- _ **No pierdas el tiempo y síguelos. No quiero perder ningún detalle**_ -le reclamo Matatabi también deseosa de averiguar al respecto.

- _ **El encierro en este tipo nos está afectado mucho**_ -comento con pesar el Kurama dentro de la mente del pelimorado, viendo como sus otros hermanos estaban igual de atentos al enredo amoroso en el que se metería el Thorson.


	28. Cap 27

Hola, por fin regreso con la continuación esta historia. Lamento la tardanza, pero a la larga, si creo que necesitaba hacerle algunos retoques. Tal vez se me hayan escapado algunos detalles, pero espero que no sean tan graves como los originales. No hice mayores cambios a la historia, ya que no se me indico que hiciera lo contrario. Sin embargo si modifique algunas cosas que resumo a continuación:

-El Doujutsu de Naruto es ahora color azul como se ve en el perfil de la historia.

-El Camino Preta absorbe energía física (Ki) en vez de energía eléctrica-térmica como había expuesto antes.

-Las batallas del examen chunin de Suna y los monstruos que hicieron aparición fueron modificados, aunque los resultados son los mismos.

-La OC Kairi (Kunoichi de Kiri y jinchuriki del Sanbi) fue eliminada y sustituida por Suigetsu.

-Los capítulos ya no tienen títulos. (Reconozcámoslo, los títulos no son mi fuerte)

Demás en resto, no hay otra cosa importante que señalar. De cualquier forma le invito a leer la remasterización de la historia.

* * *

 **El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 27**

Tres días después de regresar a su mundo, Naruto llego a la conclusión de que solo se sentaría en la sala de su casa a literalmente esperar que el mundo llegara su fin.

Las cosas se habían tomado demasiado raras en Konoha para su gusto. Donde antes querían perseguirle con antorchas y cuchillos ahora querían atosigarle con cartas y regalos. Toda esa gente que le veía con miradas asesinas ahora quería tratarle bien y elogiarle.

La razón era sencilla. Tras la disolución del Consejo no había impedimento alguno para que se dijera cual era la verdad tras Naruto y el Kyubi. Cosa que implico que toda la aldea se sintiera como una completa panda de idiotas.

Aun cuando la tormenta que azoto a Konoha hace unas décadas siguiera pareciendo de su responsabilidad, la gente prefirió dejarlo atrás en pro de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con el joven.

Como también estaba el hecho de que se planeaba reconstruir Uzu, todo el mundo quería construir lazos con el clan Uzumaki para ser participes de esa oportunidad empresarial y social que se tendrían en aquel sitio.

También estaban las innumerables propuestas de matrimonio de chicas que en su vida no había visto y el repentino club de fans que sido hecho para él. En realidad este ya existía desde hace tiempo, pero ahora podía actuar con total plenitud.

Por todas esas cosas, el Uzumaki prefería esperar en su hogar a por una señal de que algo iba mal. Tenía presente que debía vigilar a Sakura, pero tomando en cuenta que ella tendía a estar cerca de él, no veía necesario ponerle más atención.

-No puedo creerlo-escucho Naruto en la puerta del lugar. Él entonces vio como una rubia de vestimenta morada se lanzo a saludarlo. –Había escuchado que habías cambiado, pero esto-dijo Ino viendo atentamente al rubio.

-Oh, Ino. No los había sentido-dijo el chico viendo al equipo 10 entrando a la sala.

-¿No los había sentido? ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese?-dijo Shikamaru.

-Lo siento. Es que es extraño verlos luego de tanto tiempo.

-Lo mismo podemos de ti-dijo Chouji.

-Veo que sigues igual de voluminoso, Chouji.

-Tu también estas en forma.

-Entonces que estuviste haciendo todos estos años, Naruto. Tu madre dijo que ibas en una especie de viaje de autodescubrimiento y te tomaste un buen tiempo.

-Si puedo decir que descubrí algunas cosas, pero aun me falta mucho que aprender-respondió el rubio.

-Pues a mí me interesa saber que fue lo que aprendió Naruto-kun en estos años-dijo Rock Lee -llegando a la escena.

-¿Mmm? ¿Ustedes también?-dijo el rubio viendo que el equipo 9 también arribaba a la sala.

-Tu madre nos invito a la casa. Espero que nuestra presencia no te incomode-dijo Neji.

-Para nada. Más bien me facilitaron la labor de buscarlos. Quería ver que era de sus vidas.

-No hay mucho que reportar. Hemos estado ocupados con muchas misiones de rango A-dijo Tenten. –Ser jounin es más complicado de lo que suena.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo para entrenar, pero todos los enemigos que enfrentamos han pulido nuestras habilidades-dijo Rock Lee.

-Lo imagino.

-¿Y qué dices? ¿Quieres que probemos nuestro poder?

-No es mala idea. Me gustaría ver que han aprendido-dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie.-Sakura estaremos afuera, ven si quieres ver-dijo viendo hacia una habitación supuestamente vacía.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Tu sabias que estaba aquí!?-dijo la pelirrosa abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Sí. También se que me has seguido durante los últimos días.

-¿¡Cómo!?

- **Kenbushoku Haki** -dijo Naruto antes de ir al patio de su casa.

-¿Kenbu qué? ¿Eso es una especie de vegetal?-pregunto Chouji a los otros que estaban igual de confundidos.

Sakura por contrario se sentía completamente avergonzada, pensaba que ella estaba ocultándose bien. Planeaba conocer un poco más de Naruto antes de hacer un acercamiento directo, pero desgraciadamente no había aprendido nada en los últimos días.

Sin darle la cara a Ino que se burlaba de su metida de pata, la Haruno siguió a los demás al patio.

-¿Lee, exactamente que planeas hacer? No pudiste vencerle hace cuatro años y escuchaste todo lo que hizo en los exámenes chunin-le dijo Tenten a su compañero.

-Improvisare

-¿I-improvisaras?

-No me molestare si pelean en grupo. Sé que a ustedes se les da ese tipo de combate-dijo Naruto.

-Ten en cuenta que ahora somos jounin, Naruto. Sabemos que eres fuerte, pero podemos encontrar una docena de formas con las que vencerte si no los proponemos -dijo Shikamaru.

-¿En serio? Quisiera verlo.

-Yo también quiero hacerlo-dijo Shinji apareciendo de repente en el patio, con una pequeña caja hexagonal en tus manos.

-Oh tu. ¿Qué haces…..aquí? –entonces Naruto noto algo distinto en el mencionado. Ahora se veía un tanto más alto, no tanto como él, pero al menos ahora estaba a la altura de los demás presentes.

-Vine a entregar el equipaje perdido-dijo el chico para mostrar que lo que sostenía era una jaula que contenía a un muy furioso Kyubi.

-Oh Kurama, es un alivio verte. ¿Qué haces ahí?

 **-Se supone que esta caja es una forma de evitar el volver perderme con la teletransportación de este tipo, pero sus constantes risas me hacen dudar de la verdadera función de esta cosa** -dijo el zorro.

-¿Pero acaso esa no es una de esa cajas para mascotas?

 **-¿¡QUE!?**

-Jeje. Sabía que no te darías de cuenta hasta el último momento-dijo el pelimorado riendo.

 **-Si no fuera por el hecho de que disfrute mi pequeño extravió, te despedazaría en este instante.**

-¿En donde terminaste?-dijo Naruto.

 **-No lo creerás, pero termine en la época de las guerras de clanes.**

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

 **-Ni que lo digas. Pase en ese lugar cerca de 10 años antes de que este sujeto me consiguiera.**

-Ayer tuve de repente la sensación de que debía estar en otro lado y use mi **Kamui**. Fue grande mi sorpresa cuando encontré al zorro-dijo Shinji.

-¿Y qué estuviste haciendo todo ese tiempo?-dijo el rubio a Kurama.

 **-Tal vez hice algo indebido. Me ocupe de buscar a mis hermanos y advertirles sobre todo lo que harían los humanos con ellos en el futuro. De esa forma estarían preparados para cuando intentaran sellarlos.**

-Kurama-dijo Naruto en tono desaprobatorio.

 **-Lo siento. Sentía que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacer algo por ellos.**

-No te preocupes por su buen gesto. Ocurrió en otra dimensión y por lo visto no tuvo efectos en esta línea de tiempo, pues todo sigue igual-señalo el moreno.

-Igual suena como si hubieran jugado con algo que no debían-declaro el Uzumaki. –De cualquier forma, ¿como están tan seguros de que sus acciones tuvieron resultados? Los humanos son muy persistentes cuando quieren algo.

 **-Hicimos algo que los disuadiría por completo-** dijo Kurama con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Por favor no me digas que hiciste una matanza.

-Yo no lo llamaría de esa forma. Solo una persona fue asesinada y debo decir que me siento un poco mal por ello-dijo Shinji.

-¿Quien?

-Alguien que es mi familiar. Madara Uchiha.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Fue uno de los primeros que intento controlar a los Bijuu. Si era eliminado por uno, eso causaría que los demás perdieran sus intenciones de controlarlos, ya que él fue uno de los ninja más fuertes de la época.

-Suena lógico ¿Pero entonces por qué dices que participaste?

-Recibí una mano de la contraparte del zorro de esa dimensión. Podía hacerlo solo, pero había que hacerlo creíble.

-Ok. Ya todo quedo claro-dijo Naruto estresado. -Solo dime que no volverás a hacer otra vez algo así.

-Primero, esta acción no fue mi idea. Segundo, no puedo prometer nada. Estas situaciones siempre me ocurren de repente. Tercero, no necesitas estresarte. Estoy seguro que la gente de ese lugar ahora tendrá una bonita vida sin guerras por obtener a los Bijuu.

-Tal vez. Mmmmm ¿Te das de cuenta que esa habilidad de viajar a otros mundos podría ayudar a muchas personas?

-Me tiene sin cuidado. Lo único que puedo decir que me gusto de mi viaje fue esto-dijo el pelimorado sacando de su dimensión un enorme abanico de guerra.

-Ya veo esa es la arma que dicen que usaba Madara.

-Sí. Ahora si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías hacer ese truco tuyo con los orbes? No quería usar otra vez esas armas, pero hay unas ideas que quiero ver en marcha.

-No tengo problema.

Mientras tanto los otros presentes veían con un gran gotón a esos dos, ya que no podían entender de qué rayos estaban hablando. ¿Bijuu tamaño mascota? ¿Guerras de clanes? ¿Madara Uchiha? Todos sabían que con Naruto las cosas tendían a tomar rumbos extraños, pero tenían que haber un límite.

Ya con Kurama en un tamaño más aceptable, Naruto dispuso en el suelo las armas solicitadas por Shinji para su transformación. Están eran el abanico de guerra, una tridente y la katana que siempre usaba.

-¡Un momento!-dijo Tenten interviniendo en la escena. –Yo conozco esa espada-dijo para entonces ver a Shinji. –Tú eres ese chico que ayudo a nuestro equipo en el País de las Aguas Termales.

-¿Es en serio? No reconoces mi rostro, pero si mi arma-dijo el chico con sarcasmo en su voz.

-Me cuesta olvidar un arma de ese estilo.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-pregunto Naruto.

-Fue algo breve. Paso antes de que nos encontráramos en Suna. Y sobre esta espada, fue algo que conseguí tirado junto a unos esqueletos. Realmente siento que le estas sobrestimado.

-Tal vez sea al revés-dijo Naruto. -Aun aplicándole **Busoshoku Haki** no debería ser capaz de resistir mis golpes.

-Como sea. Ahora será un arma mucho mejor-dijo el pelimorado preparando los orbes que quería aplicar.

Tras varios minutos de asombro para los jóvenes de Konoha, ya Naruto había terminado su labor. El abanico con un orbe de Rajang tomo la forma de un reloj de arena con un borde en forma de zigzag como rayos. El tridente con un orbe de Shantien tomo una coloración azul celeste con matas de pelos del mismo color. Finalmente la katana fue reforjada con un orbe de Ashen Lao-Shan Lung que hizo que el arma perdiera algo de su largo y su guardia, con una hoja completamente recta con un mango azul.

-A esta la llamare Laevateinn-dijo Shinji apreciando su arma.

-¿Qué hicieron? Esa katana estaba bien como estaba-reclamo Tenten.

-Se que perdió cualidades defensivas, pero su ataque ahora es mucho mayor.

-No entiendo que se gana con ornamentar esas armas de forma tan estridente-dijo Shikamaru.

-Solo mira-dijo el pelimorado con un shuriken en la mano. Lo lanzo al aire como una moneda y le propino un corte por la mitad.

Entonces los dos trozos de la estrella ninja cayeron al suelo con una rasgadura al rojo vivo.

-Sorprendente-dijo la castaña.

-Eso me recuerda que no he hecho algo-dijo Naruto haciendo aparecer un orbe de Meraginasu.

-Wow. Conseguiste uno de esos-dijo Shinji. -¿Qué planeas hacer con él?

-Otro martillo no me caería mal.

-¡Eso es un desperdicio! ¿Por qué no haces una guadaña?

-No es del tipo de armas que uso.

-Entonces ¿por qué no dejas que te lo cambie? Puedo ofrecerte un orbe de Kuarusepusu.

-¿Ese de los cristales? Paso.

-¿Que tal uno de Abissal Lagiacrus?

-Creo que no necesito nada relacionado con el rayo.

-Buen punto. Entonces uno de Inagami te puede interesar. El controlaba el bambú y las plantas.

-Prefiero algo relacionado con el fuego.

-Apuesto que el orbe de un Dire Miralis cumplirá tus expectativas.

-Suenan como un par de niños cambiando canicas-señalo Shikamaru a los que estaban fuera de aquella conversación.

-Temo decir que coincido-dijo Ino.

-¿Naruto, acaso estuviste jugando todo este tiempo?-cuestiono Sakura.

-En lo absoluto-contesto Naruto. -Estuve entrenando y venciendo a montones de monstruos.

-De eso no me queda duda, pero en serio te tenias que tomar cuatro años para esa labor.

-No. De hecho solo he estado en ello por dos años.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es un tema complicado.

- _Eso quiere decir que tal vez pueda estar a su nivel-_ pensó contenta la Haruno. Ella tenía mucho más tiempo de entrenamiento, por lo que podría sorprender a Naruto. –Déjame pelear contigo. Quiero que veas lo fuerte que me he vuelto.

-De acuerdo, pero primero viene el enfrentamiento de Lee.

-De acuerdo, solo déjame….-dijo el mencionado, antes de recibir un veloz golpe en el estomago por parte de Tenten.

-Lo quiso decir Lee, es que Sakura puede pasar primero-dijo la castaña.

-¿En serio? ¿No tienes problemas?-dijo Naruto.

-No. Ninguno-dijo el chico de peinado de tazón entendiendo las intenciones de su amiga.

-En ese caso deberíamos ir a un lugar más abierto. Kushina-sensei se molestara si dañamos algo aquí.

-De acuerdo.

[Minutos después]

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? –pregunto Kushina a los jóvenes que encontró a las afueras de Konoha. –Pensé que vendrían a la casa a visitar Naruto.

-Eso hicimos, pero ellos dos querían ver medir sus habilidades y terminamos en este sitio-dijo Shikamaru.

-Puedes comenzar tú, Sakura-dijo Naruto a su antigua compañera de equipo.

-No haces bien es subestimarme-dijo la chica que entonces con un movimiento de sus manos hizo que un anillo de agua se manifestara a sus alrededores.

Naruto entonces activo su Mangekyo Rinnegan, quería ver con el mayor detalle posible la batalla. Lo mismo hicieron Neji y Shinji, quienes activaron sus doujutsu.

Sakura inicio dando un giro sobre si para arrojar el anillo que el rodeaba como una sierra de agua a presión. Naruto entonces invoco su espada de Daora y corto el ataque congelándolo en el acto.

En vez de ver eso como un fallo, la Haruno hizo que los trozos de hielo se quebraran y luego se abalanzaran sobre Naruto como un centenar de agujas heladas. El rubio no necesito cubrirse para evitar el daño, pero tuvo que admitir que fue algo molesto.

Luego Sakura condenso una enorme masa de agua a su alrededor y la disparo como un condesado y veloz chorro a presión contra el rubio. Este no tenía planeado esquivarlo, pero al ver que el ataque corto los arboles detrás de él como si nada, decidió saltar y evadirlo.

 **-Katon: Infestación de Ratas de Fuego-** dijo el chico para desatar una andanada de bolas de fuego azul desde su boca.

La pelirrosa entonces dio un salto hacia atrás y con gracia levanto una ola que engullo el fuego y le apago irremediablemente.

El vapor resultante entonces fue condesando sobre Naruto para formar una cúpula de agua a su alrededor. El chico no se molesto en usar las branquias de su Camino Animal y en cambio formo una pequeña esfera de Chakra Ototon con la que rompió su encierro.

Luego Naruto floto para ponerse a una altura superior, en donde invoco un arco y canalizo Chakra Koton para disparar varias flechas de luz a Sakura.

La chica entonces formo varias esferas de agua y las arrojo a los proyectiles, que por su naturaleza no atravesaron el agua, sino se vieron atrapados y detonaron en un intenso resplandor.

- **Suiton: Flecha de Agua** -dijo Sakura para condensar una gran masa de líquido en una pequeña punta que fue disparada contra el Uzumaki.

Naruto fue impactado por lo que el sintió que eran cientos de kilogramos de agua. Ya había recibido ataques así del dragón Amagatsuchi, pero le sorprendía que la Haruno fuera capaz de tal cosa.

-Bien, Sakura. Tu habilidad con el Suiton es admirable, pero también necesito ver si no descuidaste tu fuerza-dijo el rubio para ejecutar un **Shundo** y moverse a velocidad vertiginosa hacia la chica.

-Creo que es justo-respondió la chica, que entonces libero el Sello Yin en su frente. Un tramado negro cubrió su cuerpo y el Chakra que emitía creció notablemente.

Los puños de ambos chocaron violentamente y los alrededores retumbaron. Sakura entonces hizo que un chorro de agua se manifestara a sus pies para retroceder y luego tomar el impulso suficiente para dar un golpe más fuerte.

Naruto noto como Sakura estaba aplicando una ligera capa de **Busoshoku Haki** para reforzar su ataque. En otro momento hubiera sido suficiente para hacerle retroceder, pero ahora que él tenía dominio sobre ese poder, las cosas eran distintas.

La chica tomo distancia de nuevo y formo un enorme torrente agua que tomo la forma de un dragón. No era un simple **Suiton: Misil Dragón de Agua** , esa técnica le superaba en envergadura.

- **Suiton: Cascada Demoledora del Dragón-** dijo Sakura para arrojar aquella masa de agua.

- **Buso: Kagamibiraki** (Armadura: Apertura del Espejo **)** -dijo Naruto para imbuir sus manos en **Haki** y así poder crear una abertura mayor cuando dio un golpe con los dedos de sus dos manos, la cual le permitió "dividir" al dragón en dos y hacer que ataque fuera a los lados.

-Me sorprende el nivel de habilidad de Sakura-chan, pero las técnicas de Naruto también son geniales-dijo Rock Lee.

-Ciertamente son sobrecogedores. Es ridículo pensar que antes pertenecían a un equipo que era considerado uno de los más débiles-dijo Shikamaru.

-Yo siempre opine lo contrario-dijo Kushina. –Todos tienen habilidades espectaculares.

-De eso no queda duda. Incluso Sasuke Uchiha puede ser considerado un ninja de elite con el doujutsu que tiene-dijo Neji.

-Estas en lo correcto. Que él y Menma consiguieran el Mangekyo Sharingan hizo que se volvieran parte de los mejores shinobi de esta generación.

-¿Y exactamente que hizo ese par para conseguir tal cosa?-pregunto Shinji a la pelirroja.

-Lo despertaron en una misión que tuvieron en el País de los Pantanos. Ellos se enfrentaron con una especie de demonio y despertaron ese poder cuando esa criatura pareció haber asesinado a Natsumi y Setsuna. Fue algo estresante, pero me alegra que hay sucedido, pues quedo evidenciado que a Menma le importa su hermana.

-Es algo que puedo entender.

-Ahora dime, qué opinas sobre las habilidades de Sakura. ¿Acaso ella no ha hecho un gran trabajo?

-Naruto podría terminar la batalla en un santiamén si así lo deseara y lo mismo va para mí, pero debo decir que sus poderes son curiosos.

-Eso innegable, pero es sin duda alguna la mejor usuaria de Suiton del mundo.

-Lo que usa no es Ninjutsu.

-¿Eh? Por supuesto que lo es. ¿No ves que implica manipulación de Chakra?

-Sí, pero es algo distinto. Mmmmmm. Esos movimientos que ella hace los he visto en otra parte, pero no recuerdo donde-dijo Shinji viendo con curiosidad como la "danza" de Sakura hacia que el agua estuviera a su merced.

* * *

Bien. Ya no hay mucho que decir, pues la nota estaba al inicio. Espero que gustara el capitulo.

 **shigoda-san** : Gracias por la opinion. Sé que se ha la pinza con la trama, pero para esta historia el canon estaba algo demás.

 **shigamikpnoha1334:** Gracias. Y aquí llega el trabajo hecho.

Sin más que decir. Me despido.


	29. Cap 28

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 28**

Menma y Natsumi se sentían aliviados por regresar a su hogar. La misión fue un éxito y no les conllevo mayores problemas, pero el País de la Tierra no era un lugar muy agradable y agradecían estar en su aldea, en donde podrían disfrutar de un merecido descanso. No obstante al llegar a su hogar se encontraron con la gran sorpresa de que no solo su madre les estaba esperando.

Ellos dos no necesitaban que nadie les dijera que el fornido rubio que esperaba en la mesa de la mansión era Naruto. Ellos ya conocían bien el chakra de su hermano y sus respectivos doujutsu, facilitaron el reconocimiento.

Cada uno tenía sentimientos distintos. Natsumi sentía alegría y tristeza. Lo primero por ver a su hermano luego de tanto y lo segundo por recordar que ella se había perdido de muchas cosas por la tonta idea de conseguir poder.

No era de extrañar que la primera reacción de Menma fuera de molestia, pues inmediatamente sintió el chakra del Kyubi en su hermano. Sin embargo, luego le lleno un sentimiento de autocomplacencia, por el hecho de que el se había vuelto muy fuerte sin la asistencia de esa bola de pelos y ahora sentía que había superado a su hermano, que aparentemente si la necesitaba para ser poderoso.

No obstante, los sentimientos y palabras que pudieron expresarse en ese momento fueron hechos a un lado por una tercera persona en la mesa del lugar.

Los mellizos se limpiaron los ojos varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaban viendo doble y se aseguraron de esa persona no fuera un molesto Genjustu o un **Bushin** , pero ninguno de esos era el caso.

De alguna forma su madre estaba en uno de los extremos de la mesa comiendo su acostumbrado bowl ramen, su hermano estaba en el medio con el mismo alimento y en el otro extremo estaba su "madre" devorando una ración mucho más abundante de la sopa, el detalle era que esta pelirroja vestía como Naruto y se veía un tanto más joven.

-¿Q-qué clase de broma es esta?-dijo Menma en una mezcla de incertidumbre y irritación por no entender lo que veía.

-Natsumi. Menma. Es bueno ver que están bien-dijo Naruto saludando e ignorando la pregunta. Internamente él se sentía igual de frustrado por la situación, pero no sabía cómo responder apropiadamente a ella.

-Pasen y tomen asiento. Llegan en el momento justo para un buen tazón de ramen-dijo Kushina, quien sudaba a mares. Ella había platicado a sus hijos de todo el asunto tras Naruto, pero los nuevos hechos volvían más complicadas las cosas.

-T-tal vez luego-dijo Natsumi en una frase que en otras condiciones ella jamás diría. -¿Quién es ella?-dijo la Uzumaki señalando a la otra pelirroja presente.

La chica entonces mostro una sonrisa de confianza y se separo de la mesa, para luego usar la silla como plataforma, subir uno de su pies y poner sus brazos en la cintura para dar una visión mucho más imponente de ella.

-Me alegro que lo pregunten, mortales-dijo la pelirroja con una voz que derrochaba extrema seguridad. –Mi nombre no es otro que Kushina Thorsdottir, la princesa de las tormentas-dijo ella mientras un fondo de rayos aparecía "mágicamente" dando más dramatismo a su presentación.

-…. ¿¡EH!?

[Flashback]

Luego de que Naruto se reuniera con los otros shinobi de su generación y comenzara su combate con su Sakura, todo parecía que estaba en orden, pues el chico podría integrarse con relativa normalidad a la dinámica de la aldea mientras esperaba por el "fin del mundo". Todo eso cambio cuando un estruendoso resplandor interrumpió la pelea entre los miembros del antiguo equipo 7.

Los presentes quedaron en una pieza cuando vieron a la intrusa que llego al campo. A simple vista parecía una copia de Kushina, pero conforme se acerco al grupo quedo claro que era alguien diferente.

Para empezar la chica se veía más joven que la matriarca Uzumaki, es decir, ella de por si se veía joven por su extensa longevidad, pero la chica en cuestión parecía estar en su adolescencia. Sus ojos eran azul eléctrico en oposición al purpura de la mujer. Su vestimenta era más o menos como la que usaba Sakura Balderdottir, consistía en un faldón blanco unido a una armadura que cubría sus caderas y todo su torso, donde reposaba un par de hachas de doble hoja. Con sus hombros al descubierto y unos guanteletes que cubrían sus manos. Por último La chica llevaba un peculiar casco con dos alas a sus costados.

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Naruto seriamente apuntándole con su espada.

-¿¡Eh!?-exclamo la chica viéndose sorprendida al ver al rubio. -¡Que! ¿¡Como vas a decirme eso hermano mayor!?

-¿¡HERMANO MAYOR!?-exclamaron todos los presentes, excepto Naruto y Shinji.

-Esto no me da buena espina-dijo el ultimo sudando a borbotones por lo estrambótico del momento.

-¿¡Como que hermano mayor!? –dijo Naruto asombrado.

-Bueno tu naciste primero y eso me hace a mí la menor-dijo ella en tono que no sonaba sarcástico, sino como si diera una explicación seria. – ¿A todas estas como llegaste a acá? ¿Nuestra tía te ayudo?

-¿Eh?-dijo Naruto, hasta donde él sabia apenas tenía confirmado que tenía un par de familiares por parte de su padre y ambos eran varones.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? No es justo que ella te mandara a ti primero cuando a mi me puso a hacer todas esas odiosas tareas-dijo ella en un puchero. –Y mira que estaba ayudándole a buscar a su hijo.

-¿Su hijo?

-Estás muy extraño hoy. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que Shinji decidió fugarse del castillo?

-¿Shinji? ¿Tu quieres decir ese sujeto?-dijo Naruto señalando al pelimorado.

-Y es ahora cuando mi sentido común dice que es momento de poner pies en polvorosa-dijo Shinji para sí mismo antes de intentar escapar.

El chico no tuvo tiempo de activar su **Kamui** y retirarse, pues la pelirroja recién llegada se acerco como una bala y le sujeto con un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Con que aquí estabas, Shinji!-dijo la chica muy emocionada, ahogando al chico entre sus brazos. -¡Me tenias muy preocupada! ¡No debiste salir tan de repente y sin avisarme!-dijo ella apretando al chico.

La pelirroja era muy fuerte y como llevaba una armadura, Shinji prácticamente estaba en una prensa, que no lo dejaba ni moverse ni respirar.

-¿Conoces a este chico?

-¿Como no hacerlo? El es mi cariñito.

-Ni siquiera me esforzare en preguntar qué quiere decir eso-dijo Naruto con un gotón en la cabeza.

-¡Yo si quiero una respuesta clara y concisa!-dijo Shinji al lograr zafarse. -¿Quién demonios eres tú?

-¿Ustedes dos tienen amnesia o qué? ¿Cómo va ser que me no recuerden? A mí, Kushina Thorsdottir, la gran princesa de las tormentas-dijo la pelirroja en pose teatral.

-…

-…

-….

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Shinji?-dijo Naruto.

-En lo absoluto.

-Pero se ve que ella te conoce.

-Juro por el rio Estigio que es la primera vez que le veo.

-¿Y qué quiere decir eso?

-Unos amigos solían decir eso cuando querían dejar en claro que estaban diciendo la verdad o que cumplirían una promesa.

-Eso eso completamente estúpido-declaro la Thorsdottir. – ¿Cómo vas a decirme que jamás me habías visto cuando crecimos juntos?

-Me estas confundiendo con otra persona. Es más, creo que te has equivocado de destino.

-No estoy equivocada. Pude encontrarte a ti, a Naruto y a…..mamá. ¿Nuestra tía también mando a mamá-dijo la pelirroja viendo a la otra Kushina.

-¿¡Mamá!?-exclamo la Uzumaki ante ese comentario.

-¡Un momento! ¿Quién es esta loca que apareció de repente?-dijo Sakura, quien no se vio nada complacida por la interrupción.

-¿¡Como que loca!? Cuida tus palabras mortal. No debes retar a quien está por encima de ti-dijo la pelirroja en armadura.

-No me subestimes. Soy tan fuerte como tu-dijo Sakura, sin mostrar ninguna señal de duda en sus palabras.

Kushina entonces tomo una de sus hachas y sin decir otra palabra la golpeo contra el piso, en dirección de la pelirrosa.

De un momento a otro, una fisura de más de 50 m de largo fue formada en el suelo por el impacto del hacha, partiendo también todo los arboles a su paso. No podía decirse que la chica había generado un onda cortante, simplemente se trataba de todo el poder bruto liberado por el ataque.

Sakura estaba ilesa, pues la grieta estaba a unos centímetros de su persona, sin embargo, le quedo claro que aun había una brecha entre ella y su oponente.

-Tal parece que nuestra invitada no está mintiendo sobre su origen-comento Shinji.

-Es correcto. Solo yo y Sakura Balderdottir podemos hacer algo así-le siguió Naruto.

La Haruno escucho el comentario y entonces se retiro completamente frustrada. Sintió que de repente todos sus esfuerzos eran de nuevo eclipsados y necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Ahora volvamos a casa-dijo la Thorsdottir.

-Señorita está cometiendo un garrafal error-dijo el pelimorado.

-No somos quién crees-dijo Naruto.

-Ja. Entonces con quien tengo el gusto de hablar-dijo la pelirroja en un tono algo sarcástico.

[Fin Flashback]

Tomo horas explicarle a esa Kushina que estaba lidiando con personas de otra dimensión y tomo mucho más tiempo que ella entendieran el asunto de las múltiples dimensiones. La pelirroja era del tipo de personas que tenía la cabeza en las nubes, en todos los sentidos.

La chica creció en el pleno conocimiento de que era Asgardiana y no estaba nada familiarizada con la vida de los "mortales" como ella le llamaba, por lo que su comportamiento distaba mucho del que tenia los semidioses conocidos.

Naruto y Shinji tenían ahora muy claros sus orígenes, pero prefirieron no ahondar en nada, pues a su parecer ya tenían muchas cosas entre manos. El pelimorado fue directo y pidió que la pelirroja regresara por donde vino, pero para su desgracia, ella estaba atascada. Le habían mandado a ese mundo sin un medio para regresar.

-Por un momento sentí envidia por no estar en tu viaje, pero tal parece que solo ha sido un amasijo de problemas-dijo Sasuke al rubio, en una plaza de la aldea.

-Estas completamente en lo cierto. Fue divertido los primeros días, pero se volvió un mar de enredos al final-dijo Naruto suspirando. -¿Y tú que puedes contar?

-No sé que puede interesarte. Muchas de nuestras misiones palidecen un poco si las comparamos con lo que has hecho.

-Estoy seguro que han hecho mucho.

-Bueno. Puedo decir que la misión que tuvimos en Suna fue algo memorable. No encontramos con un ninja llamado Sasori que secuestraba shinobi para convertirlos en marionetas ninja.

-¿No son esas cosas muy frágiles?

-Lo son un poco, pero ese sujeto buscaba personas con Kekkei Genkai, por lo que fue un oponente muy duro. Fue algo raro, ya que expreso muchas veces que quería convertirnos en arte.

-¿Qué puedes decirme de mis hermanos? Con la invitada en mi casa, no he podido hablar con ellos adecuadamente.

-Que puedo decir. Me siento algo culpable por todo lo que hizo mi padre y Hiashi con ellos. Puede que Menma siga siendo un cretino a veces, pero Natsumi es una gran chica.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo dices porque sigues saliendo con ella o porque te sientes amenazado por mi pregunta?

-Digo la verdad-dijo el Uchiha moviendo las manos cómicamente. –Ella tiende a actuar inmaduramente a veces, pero al final es bastante comprometida con lo que hace. Deberías ver el estilo que desarrollo. Aun con todo el escándalo tras ella, sigue siendo muy reconocida entre los Hyuga.

-Tocando ese asunto de los clanes. ¿En serio conseguiste tu doujutsu por ver su supuesta muerte?

-Fue raro. En esa ocasión pensé que ella y mi hermana habían muerto por el demonio que enfrentamos. En primer momento sentí mucho odio hacia esa cosa y sentía que debía matarlo, pero luego yo y Menma vimos como Natsumi se las arreglo para usar un **Hiraishin** y escapar junto a Setsuna. Entonces sentimos que debíamos defenderlas del peligro y pudimos acceder al poder de nuestro Sharingan.

-Debo darte las gracias. Hubiera sido muy desagradable encontrarme con que ustedes hubieran muerto de alguna forma.

-Puede que no seamos tan duros como tú, pero sabemos cómo defendernos.

-Lo sé, pero…..-Naruto quería manifestar sus preocupaciones, pero entonces vio como frente a ellos paso un escuadrón de ninja médico, encabezados por Shizune, cargando a una aparentemente inconsciente Tsunade hacia el hospital.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-dijo Sasuke impactado por la escena.

-Seguro que ha sido algo de la edad-dijo Naruto con algo de sarcasmo.

-No, de hecho la llevan a urgencias por un coma etílico-dijo una persona de piel blanca y cabello negro que abordo a los jóvenes.

-¿Coma etílico? ¿Tsunade?-dijo Sasuke confuso. -No es como si supiera mucho de ella, pero es imposible que esa mujer tenga problemas con el alcohol.

-Si puede tenerlos cuando se enfrenta a la hija de Thor en un concurso de bebida.

-Urgh. ¿Qué hizo Kushina esta vez?-dijo Naruto.

-La Senju estaba bebiendo como siempre en un bar. Ya estaba algo borracha y termino diciéndole mocosa a Kushina cuando pasaba por allí, quien no le gusto el comentario. Empezaron a discutir y vieron que una competencia para ver quien podía con más sake era la forma menos violenta para solucionar el asunto. Para la pena de Tsunade, Kushina tomo el licor como si fuera agua.

-Por favor dime que no está borracha.

-No. Cuando digo que lo bebió como agua, lo digo porque no le afecto en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, no creo que se le deba perder la pista.

-Me encargare de no hacerlo. Gracias….. ¿Haku? ¿No eres tu eres esa chica de Kiri en el examen de Suna?

-Sí, pero límpiate los ojos. Soy un chico-dijo "Haku" con mala cara.

-Estoy muy seguro que Haku era una chica-dijo Sasuke. –Tuve una misión con ella hace un tiempo y ella se juntaba con las chicas.

-Tengo poner su raciocinio en duda. La última vez que revise estos pantalones era un chico.

-Estoy muy seguro en lo que digo-dijo Naruto. –La única forma en la que puedo equivocarme es que… ¿Eres Shinji?

-Tsk-dijo "Haku" mientras perdía su transformación y cambiaba a su verdadera forma. –Pensé que mi disfraz era perfecto.

-Para empezar, usa el género correcto-dijo Naruto con una cara de "es en serio".

-El Haku que conocí era hombre. Eso complica mi base de datos.

-¿Por qué el disfraz?

-Pensé que agradecerías que no me apareciera frente a tus hermanos y lo mejor es que ande incognito con tu hermanita por estos lares. Aun me sigue molestando con el asunto de que soy su "amorcito".

-Pues sigue haciendo eso. Puede que ella no mi hermana real, pero preferiría que mantuvieras tus manos fuera.

-Me hieres-dijo Shinji cambiando a la forma de Fu. -¿Acaso crees que soy alguien que se aprovecha de los demás?-dijo el Lokison imitando a la perfección a la jinchuriki del Nanabi.

 **-¡Eres un cínico al decir tal cosa justo con este disfraz!** -se escucho de Matatabi, antes de que "Fu" se adentrara en la aldea.

-Ese chico es raro.

-Ni lo menciones.

-¿Y cómo planea andar de incognito si tiene un **Henge** encima? Cualquier shinobi puede detectarle.

-Mmmmmm. Esa cosa es demasiado avanzada-dijo Naruto algo sorprendido. -Yo no puedo distinguirlo en lo absoluto de la Fu que conocemos. No puede saber si lo que usa es un **Henge** o no.

-Menos mal que no le tenemos como enemigo.

-Y que lo digas.

[A las afueras de Konoha]

Si bien Sasuke pensaba en que era bueno no tener a los semidioses como enemigos, Sakura pensaba lo contrario. Le hartaba que ese hecho le apartara de Naruto.

En esos momentos solo estaba sentada en el medio de un lago pensando cómo podría darle una lección a la chica que recién apareció. Resultaba algo incomodo que se pareciera tanto a su sensei, pero igual tenía que hacerle pagar. Tenía planeado invitar a Naruto a una cita y la repentina aparición de esa chica trunco sus planes.

-Parece que algo te perturba, Sakura-san-dijo una voz que saco a la chica de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Buenos días, Uchiha-san-dijo la Haruno al hombre pelinegro que apareció tras ella.

-Sabes que puedes decirme Shisui. No necesitas tantas formalidades-dijo el hombre que vestía el traje estándar de los shinobi de Konoha.

-Lo siento. Es que no sé donde tengo la cabeza.

-¿Algo te molesta?

-No es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Shisui Uchiha era uno de los jounin más prominentes de Konoha y eso implicaba que solía relacionarse con la mayoría de los shinobi de la aldea. Sakura no era la excepción y ambos se conocían bien luego de hacer múltiples misiones.

-Lo siento es que es un tema algo privado. Podría decirse que es un asunto de chicas-dijo Sakura.

-Entonces te tengo una solución. Déjame presentarte a algunas personas-dijo Shisui.

La Haruno no dudo en seguir al chico a un apartamento en Konoha, el cual se ubicaba en la zona exterior de la misma. No era un lugar raro, era una vivienda como cualquier otra con una amplia sala que ya estaba ocupada por tres personas.

De ellos Sakura pudo reconocer a Temari y Akatsuchi, quienes al igual que ella habían cambiado con el tiempo.

El ninja de Iwa seguía siendo muy robusto, pero ahora se veía más fornido y serio. Tenía una barba picuda y su vestimenta consistía en un obi marrón con una bufanda naranja.

La hija del Yondaime Kazekage también se veía más madura, las coletas de su peinado eran más largas y su carácter se veía bastante fuerte. Ella usaba un kimono amarillo atado con un cinturón rojo.

La tercera persona era un hombre de tez bronceada y cabello largo verde, de labios anchos y con cara que no temió demostrar la felicidad que sintió al ver la Haruno en el lugar. El vestía con un chaleco azul oscuro y un pantalón gris que cubrían su cuerpo vendado.

-Ya me estaba molestando tu tardanza, Shisui. Pero ahora veo que valía la pena la espera-dijo el hombre peliverde.

-Lamento los inconvenientes, Raiga. Sin embargo, creo que es propio decir que ha llegado el momento para movernos-dijo el Uchiha.

-Disculpen. No les entiendo-dijo Sakura, un tanto nerviosa por la peculiar reunión.

-Lo siento-dijo Raiga acercándose a la pelirrosa. –Estamos saltándonos las presentaciones que amerita nuestro encuentro. –Mi nombre es Raiga Kurosuki, pero tú puedes llamarme Aldramech, hermanita-dijo el hombre con un brillo verdoso en los ojos.

* * *

Y aquí llegan los antagonistas de esta parte de la historia. Asumo que la mayoría son sorpresa, aunque no tanto como la recién llegada. Podría pensarse que fue algo de último momento, pero ya el resumen la incluía, solo que llego unos cuantos capítulos tarde.

 **spark297** : Como tal todos mis fics están conectados, solo que no todos se comunican entre sí para no enredar tanto las cosas. Solo hago referencias entre ellos. De hecho no he visto esa serie que mencionas, la parte de los múltiples universos la tomo de Marvel.

 **omega9028:** Esta en lo correcto con lo del agua control. Luego explico el porqué. Ya las cosas que esperas están cerca.

 **OTAKUFire:** Lastimosamente Sakura fue interrumpida. Ella entreno con Kushina y Tsunade.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Que bueno que te gusto.

Eso es todo por ahora.


	30. Cap 29

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 29**

 **-** _No lo tomes como algo personal-_ dijo Sakura Balderdottir mientras giraba su espada entre sus manos _. –Pero es mi deber proteger al mundo-_ sentencio antes de tomar su arma firmemente _. –Y eso significa que debes morir-_ exclamo antes de arrojarla contra su homónima Haruno, quien vio su pecho completamente atravesado por la brillante hoja de la espada.

-…..Esto no puede significar nada bueno-dijo Naruto. Actualmente el chico se encontraba en la sala de su hogar con su compañero Bijuu, en donde se había puesto a meditar para usar apropiadamente la videncia del **Ojo de la Mente de Kagura**.

- **Coincido** -le respondió Kurama, quien haciendo uso del vínculo que tenia con el Uzumaki logro ver aquella visión.

-Pensé que sería una buena idea usar mi habilidad para ver si tenía una pista de lo que pasaría en el futuro, pero ahora estoy con más preguntas.

 **-Seamos honestos. Es imposible que Sakura atente de esa forma contra su contraparte. Seguramente es una treta de cierta persona.**

-Tienes un buen punto. De cualquier forma, lo mejor es que nos ocupemos del otro asunto del que me hablaste.

 **-Te lo agradezco. En verdad quiero que salgamos de dudas**

Naruto entonces tomo el escudo hecho por su madre y cargo con Chakra los grabados que allí se encontraban. Cada uno denotaba cosas como altitud y latitud, permitiéndole ir a cualquier lugar sin la necesidad de haber estado allí con anterioridad.

Aquello era conveniente porque el sitio a donde iría Naruto y Kurama no era exactamente muy visitado.

El destino en cuestión era la Montaña Cementerio, una locación al norte del continente shinobi. Era un paraje ciertamente extraño, no solo por las gigantescas carcasas que adornaban su superficie, sino por el hecho de que a pesar de que tenía una gran entrada al mar, no era objeto de reclamo por ninguno de los países que le rodeaban.

La razón era que todo el mundo le tenía miedo a esas tierras. Un innumerable número de desaparecidos, civiles y shinobi, habían hecho que se generaran multitud de leyendas sobre espantos y monstruos que allí habitaban.

No estaban del todo equivocadas, pues en lo que confería a Kurama, allí se encontraba uno de los peores monstruos del mundo shinobi.

Naruto asalto sin miramientos una cueva subterránea que yacía bajo la montaña. Su localización era conocida por Kurama por el hecho de que esta no era enteramente natural. Una persona había hecho del lugar su base y ese no era otro que Madara Uchiha.

Según explico el zorro al semidiós, su encuentro con el Uchiha de la otra dimensión tuvo dos etapas.

La primera se dio cuando interrumpió una batalla entre el Madara y Hashirama. Allí ayudo a su contraparte a liberarse del Sharingan y evito que el Senju lo capturara, logrando de esa forma que el shinobi desechara la idea de ir por los otros Bijuu.

La segunda fue perseguir a su enemigo luego de que el escapara falseando su muerte con una técnica del Sharingan llamada **Izanagi**. Allí logro ponerle fin al Uchiha de una vez por todas. O al menos en ese mundo.

Era por eso que en esos momentos que ellos se encontraban en la Montaña Cementerio. Dado que Madara no había dado la cara en esa dimensión luego de su derrota a manos de Hashirama, el Bijuu sospechaba que el hombre todavía estaba oculto en las sombras.

Sus sospechas fueron rápidamente aliviadas al momento de que encontraron un escenario de ruina en la cueva.

Una especie de estatua adornaba el centro de la recamara. Solo podía decirse que era igual de imponente que los Bijuu en su tamaño normal, pues era difícil describirla. Estaba igual de quemada y deteriorada que el resto de la habitación. Sin embargo, Naruto y su compañero sabían que era.

-¿Esta es la estatua del Gedo Mazo?-pregunto Naruto.

 **-Sí. No la había visto antes, pero tiene que serlo. Me da escalofríos el solo verla** -le respondió el zorro.

-Hablando de cosas temibles, no creo que tengas que seguir nervioso sobre el otro tema-dijo el rubio señalando bajo la estatua.

Allí se encontraba un trono de piedra, en donde una calavera se encontraba sentada con lo que parecía ser una expresión de sorpresa.

El Kyubi se le acerco y le olfateo, para luego hacer un gesto de disgusto.

 **-No hay duda. Esto es, o era, Madara Uchiha** -sentencio el zorro.

-Parece que al final la edad le gano.

 **-Aparentemente** -dijo Kurama para darse la vuelta y golpear contundentemente el trono con sus colas.- **Según Balderdottir, Orochimaru y sus asociados tienen formas para revivir a los muertos con su material genético.**

-Entonces debo deshacerme de este sitio-dijo Naruto, recibiendo un asentimiento de su compañero.

El semidiós empezó a hacer algunos sellos de mano y luego procedió a golpear el suelo con gran fuerza.

- **Yoton: Montaña de Frutas y Flores** -dijo el rubio para invocar una explosión de lava que empezó a inundar la recamara. –Esto será suficiente para hacer este lugar inalcanzable.

 **-Eso espero** -dijo Kurama.

-Ahora volvamos a Konoha-dijo el Uzumaki para volver a usar su escudo. –En esta ocasión debo evitar que mi visión se haga realidad.

[En Konoha]

Algo curioso del método de teletransportación del Uzumaki, era que una marca de runas era grabada en el suelo donde aparecía por una especie de quemadura. Nada grave a menos que aparecieras en el jardín o la alfombra de alguien.

Por eso Naruto apunto a un campo de entrenamiento de Konoha para evitar ese inconveniente y pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo, de todas formas llamo la atención de alguien cercano a él.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué es esa técnica?-pregunto emocionada su "hermana" Kushina abalanzándose sobre él.

-¡Kushina!-expreso Naruto por la sorpresa de encontrarse a la pelirroja. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy matando el tiempo. Aquí los oponentes no son muy fuertes y no encuentro a Shinji por ninguna parte-dijo la chica con un largo suspiro.

Por lo visto la chica estaba entrenando con sus hachas, pues a sus espaldas se veían algunas dianas con múltiples cortes en ellas.

-¿Te has estado peleando con los aldeanos?-pregunto Naruto por lo primero que dijo la pelirroja.

-En absoluto. Solo me he enfrentado con quienes dicen ser los guerreros más fuertes de estas tierras.

-¿Y esos son?

-Está el tipo ciego de cabello azul que golpea con sus dedos, el chico perro con su amigo pulgoso y el rarito con la cejas. Ese último al menos fue un oponente digno-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

 **-Casi siento lastima por esos tipos** -comento Kurama.

-Kushina, no sé qué tipo de costumbres tendrán allá en Asgard, pero no puedes actuar de esa forma en este lugar. Tienes que ser más comedida-explico Naruto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que este lugar esta habitado por humanos y ellos tienen costumbres distintas a las que conoces. ¿Acaso tu madre no te hablo sobre ese tema?

-Mamá no habla mucho sobre su vida en Midgard. Solo me explico algunas cosas sobre una magia que practicaban en su tierra natal.

-Seguro hablas del Fuinjutsu.

-Sí. Es algo enredado, pero igual le comprendo debido a que se parece mucho a las runas que usa nuestra tía Loki.

-Sí. Ya me habían comentado que el Fuinjutsu puede hacer uso de esas cosas.

-Eso explicaría porque puedes usar puentes como el Bifrost.

-¿Bifrost?

-El puente que custodia Heimdall. Normalmente solo parece una construcción arcoíris, pero también puede crear portales a los mundos lejos de Asgard.

-Es bueno saber que tengo algo muy útil-dijo Naruto feliz de su escudo.

-¿Quién hizo esa cosa?

-Nuestra….bueno, mi madre.

-Wow. Aunque a decir verdad no me extraña. Mamá intento hacer una copia móvil del Bifrost.

¿Y tuvo éxito?

-Seguro que lo hubiera conseguido, pero el abuelo Odin le ordeno que no lo hiciera.

¿Por qué?

-Dijo que no era conveniente que existiera un instrumento que permitiera acceder a Asgard y que no estuviera vigilado.

-Que mal, hubiera sido muy…. –entonces Naruto sonrió ante la idea que se le presento. –Kushina, ¿qué tanto recuerdas sobre ese Bifrost? Quiero decir, ¿el deja marcas como la que deja mi teletransportación?

-En efecto. El Bifrost deja unas enormes marcas en el suelo cuando se usa.

-¿Y crees que podrías usar este escudo para crear un portal a Asgard?

La pelirroja entonces sonrió emocionada y asintió a la idea. –Si, aunque necesitaremos hacer un círculo de runas más grande para que sea más efectivo.

-De acuerdo, entonces vuelve a la casa y empieza a hacer las preparaciones. Sería de gran ayuda si tengo una guía de las runas para Asgard.

-Pero para eso primero necesitaría probar ese portal. Tengo que comparar si son iguales.

-… No creo que sea una buena idea-dijo el chico pensativo.

-Vamos, no puede ser muy complicado.

-De acuerdo, pero yo seré quien lo opere. Tu solo veras.

-¡No es justo! ¡Nunca dejas que use tus cosas!

-Esto no es un juguete como para dejarte que lo manipule cualquier persona-dijo Naruto empezando a cargar el artefacto para ir a un sitio cercano.

-¡No soy una niña!-reclamo Kushina para entonces abalanzarse sobre el escudo.

-¡Hey!-dijo Naruto tratando de apartar a su "hermana".

-¡ **Tengan cuidado!-** advirtió el zorro tomando algo de distancia. Estar cerca cuando dos personas superfuertes forcejaban con algo, era especialmente peligroso.

Naruto tenía eso presente y por eso no aplicaba toda su fuerza. Además no quería dañar el artefacto.

Para su suerte, el escudo era lo suficientemente resistente como para aguantar el jaleo, pero dado que este ya estaba activado, inconscientemente hizo que el Chakra de ambos jóvenes se combinara y reforzara la teletransportación.

Un intenso destello envolvió al par y desapareció.

 **-Urgh. No sé porque esto ya no me sorprende-** dijo el zorro para sí mismo. – **Espero que no les tome mucho tiempo volver.**

[En otro lugar]

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, el par de semidioses del trueno cayó de planazo sobre un lago. Uno muy poco profundo por lo que sintieron el golpe de la caída.

-Ok, esto es más agitado que el Bifrost-dijo Kushina.

-Esto no es nada. Viajar por el tiempo es peor-dijo Naruto levantándose. –¡Ves lo que sucede cuando usas algo que no conoces!-reclamo el rubio.

-Lo siento-dijo la chica con la mirada baja.

-Debes tener más cuidado. Usar técnicas de teletransportación no es un juego.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo la chica ahora levantando la mirada. -¿En dónde estamos?

-Este lugar se me hace conocido-dijo Naruto analizando el lugar. -Sí, este es el lago que estaba cerca a mi casa en la dimensión de Tsukihime.

-Parece que allí hay alguien-dijo la pelirroja señalando a lo lejos.

-Tienes razón esa es….-Naruto no pudo seguir hablando, pues un fogonazo de luz le cegó y callo.

[Minutos después]

-Maldición ¿No podías elegir un momento más inoportuno?-dijo Sakura Baldedottir mientras terminaba de secar su cabello, con un evidente sonrojo en su rostro.

-Lo siento. ¿Cómo iba a saber que aparecería en el momento en el que te estabas bañando?-dijo rubio aun con los ojos adoloridos.

-No importa. Lo bueno es que ya volviste. ¿Ya te ocupaste de tus asuntos pendientes?

-La verdad es que no.

-Entonces tengo una pregunta más importante. ¿Porque parece tu madre se encogió?

-Ella no es mi madre, es mi hermana-dijo Naruto con cierta incomodidad.

-… Disculpa, ¿Qué?

-Larga historia.

-Pues me gustaría escucharla. Debo decir que su apariencia me causa curiosidad.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti-dijo la pelirroja. –Ante todo, ¿Por qué tienes la espada del tío Balder?

-Fue un regalo suyo. Balder es mi padre.

-¿En serio?-dijo Kushina sorprendida. -Me cuesta creer que el consiguió pareja. Tiende ser muy amargado.

-Ciertamente el no es la persona más jovial del mundo. No obstante el que sepas tal cosa, debe significar que lo conoces. ¿De dónde provienes?

-Pues de Asgard. De donde más vendría una Asgardiana como yo.

[Horas después]

Naruto se alegro de que el primer encuentro entre Balderdottir y su "hermana" fuera muchísimo mejor que el que tuvo la ultima con Sakura Haruno. A decir verdad, tuvo que reconocer que la semidiosa se mostro mucho más abierta con Kushina que cuando ella hizo aparición ante él.

Claro que eso era lo que menos le importunaba en esos momentos.

Aun cuando la Balderdottir había usado sus poderes para cegarlo, el había conseguido una perfecta captura del cuerpo de la semidiosa sin ningún tipo de implemento que ocultara su belleza.

Tal acción le llevo a recodar la muy incómoda conversación que tuvo con su madre hace unos días.

Así es, a pesar de que el Thorson tenía conocimientos sobre temas sumamente complejos y enigmáticos que mucho no comprenderían, el no se sintió nada bien cuando recibió "la charla".

Kushina sabía que su hijo pronto volvería a hacer unos de sus largos viajes y considero que era propio instruirle sobre los asuntos amorosos. Más que prevenir, ella quería acelerar un posible nieto. No era algo muy responsable de su parte, pero deseaba que Naruto no tuviera su cabeza metida solo en aventuras y peleas.

El detalle que eso no era culpa del joven. El instintivamente siempre había ignorado el tema porque no era algo que le concerniría. El era miembro de la corte de dioses de guerra de Asgard y por lo tanto solo había puesto su atención en cosas que le ayudaran a desempeñarse mejor en ese papel.

Claro que ahora que le pusieron todo el asunto en la cara, ni toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía pudo evitar que sus hormonas se pusieran en acción.

Ya tenía claro que sentía atracción por la Balderdottir, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que la tendría difícil con ella. Ella aun tenía problemas con su pasado y presumía que no se permitirá nada para sí misma hasta que pudiera encontrar a Satsuki.

En ese momento recordó las palabras de Shikamaru, pues el siempre decía que las mujeres eran problemáticas. Normalmente lo pasaba por alto porque consideraba que eran exageraciones, pero ahora le comprendía bien y le daba toda la razón.

Dado que Sakura y Kushina aun no terminaba su conversación y él tenía demasiadas dudas con sus pensamientos como para intervenir en ella. Decidió experimentar un poco con su escudo.

Su actual localización le indicaba que podía realizar viajes interdimensionales, lo que quitaba un peso de encima pues no ya dependía de Shinji. El detalle es que ahora debía dominar bien cómo funcionaba el artefacto.

No dependía completamente de las runas como el suponía, por lo que debía averiguar que lo accionaba.

Decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y solo activo el escudo pensando en un destino cualquiera.

[En un parque de Konoha]

-Le m****, Jiraiya si que las tenia bien puestas cuando escribió esto-dijo "Fu" ojeando un pequeño libro de tapa purpura con bordes naranja. –Fijo que Tsunade lo mata si se entera de este libro.

 _ **-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?**_ **-** dijo Gyuki. _–_ _ **¿No te incomoda lo que acabas de leer-**_ cuestiono el pulpo.

-No. Un par de años en internet lo hacen a uno imperturbable.

Momentos después, un resplandor hizo presencia frente a Shinji y Naruto apareció con él.

-Claro que aun hay cosas que a uno le toman por sorpresa-dijo la "chica" viendo a Naruto. -¿Qué te trae aquí, ricitos?

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber-dijo Naruto viendo las runas de su escudo.

-Interesante. Lograste minimizar uno de esos sellos teletransportadores. Bien por ti-dijo "Fu" volviendo a su lectura.

Naruto entonces se lo quito en un parpadeo y leyó su portada para ver de qué se trataba.

-Icha Icha Special. The Snake and The Insurmountable Tree. Edición Ultra Secreta- dijo el rubio alzando una ceja por el peculiar titulo.

-¡Dame eso!-reclamo "Fu" recuperando su propiedad con un desesperado movimiento.

-Ese es uno de los libros que escribe Jiraiya, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero no lo hizo el que tú conoces.

-Supongo que lo conseguiste en otra dimensión. ¿De qué se trata?

-No creo que su contenido sea de tu agrado. Solo es apto para gente muy pervertida-dijo desapareciendo el libro.

-Sobre eso. Me sentiría más cómodo si asumieras tu verdadera forma.

-¿Tu hermana esta por ahí?

-No. Esta con Sakura en la dimensión de Tsukihime.

-Eso es un alivio-dijo el pelimorado tomando su apariencia regular.

-¿Qué tipo de **Henge** estas usando?

-Kurama lo llama **Kitsune Henge**. Por las veces que me ha salvado el cuello, no negare que es mucho mejor que uno tradicional. De cualquier forma, ¿a qué viene esa repentina curiosidad por Icha Icha?

-No es algo que vaya a discutir contigo. Supongo que sería mejor que hablara con Jiraiya.

-Como gustes. Igual yo si quería hablar contigo sobre Sakura-entonces Naruto se hizo el confundido. –Oh cierto, tengo que especificar de cual hablo-se corrigió Shinji. –Hablo de Haruno. Deje el tema a un lado por la llegada de tu "hermana", pero por fin logre recordar en donde vi los movimientos que uso contra ti.

-Escucho.

-Agua Control.

-¿Agua Control?

-Es el nombre que se le da al manejo absoluto del agua con Chakra.

-¿No te estás refiriendo al Suiton?

-No. Estamos hablando de niveles completamente distintos-dijo el chico haciendo aparecer una pizarra de la nada.

Luego dibujo el sistema de Chakra de una persona y el círculo de las naturales elementales.

-Olvida todo lo que nos dijo Tsukihime sobre su suegra psicótica y ese condenado árbol. Hay Chakra en todas partes, no solo en los animales y plantas como se suele creer. El suelo, el aire, el agua e incluso el fuego tienen vestigios de esta energía.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-No es una casualidad que las personas nazcan con una naturaleza elemental en particular. De alguna forma cada uno de nosotros se alinea con un elemento en específico y es por eso que luego puede realizar determinados Ninjutsu con facilidad.

-Entiendo. Es por eso que nací con múltiples afinidades sin tener un Kekkei Genkai ellas.

-Naturalmente. Ser el hijo del que controla las tormentas te otorga una afinidad insana a varios elementos.

-¿Entonces insinúas que Haruno es también una semidiosa?

-No puedo decirlo con seguridad. Veras, en mi mundo hay dos formas de usar el Chakra. Se tiene al Ninjutsu con todos sus derivados y luego está el Control Elemental-luego señalo el modelo de Chakra en la pizarra. –Con afinidad o sin ella, el cuerpo humano tiene bien delimitados los Tenketsu que usa para el manejo de la naturaleza.

-Tengo presente eso. Incluso técnicas como la **Armadura de Raiton** tiene sus límites. Si alguien empezara emitir Raiton por todos los poros de su cuerpo, se prendería y apagaría como un fosforo.

-Pues un usuario de Control Elemental no tiene ese límite. Este rehace su sistema de Chakra para tener una total conexión con el elemento al que es afín.

-No suena como algo tan malo.

-Depende de cómo los veas. El que hace tal cosa, pierde su habilidad para usar Chakra de otros elementos, incluso los neutros como el Ying y el Yang. Es decir, básicamente…

-Pierde su habilidad de usar Ninjutsu-dijo Naruto ahora alarmado por la información.

-Según recuerdo ella aun podía usar su Ninjutsu medico para aumentar su fuerza, pero de todas sería bueno advertirle en que se está metiendo.

-¿No existe la posibilidad de que te estés equivocando?

-La gracia del Control Elemental es que los Tenketsu se configuran para permitir a las personas controlar los elementos con cualquier movimiento de sus cuerpos. Ya no necesitan de sellos de manos ni otros medios para usar el Chakra elemental que manejan. No creo que Sakura se pusiera a bailar en tu batalla solo porque quisiera.

-No creo que ese sea un punto muy válido-dijo Naruto pensando en todos los estilos de batalla que conocía. –A parte de la pérdida del Ninjutsu, ¿hay otro riesgo con el Control Elemental?

-No debería haberlo. A menos que…..-dijo Shinji poniéndose pensativo.

-Necesito respuestas en este instante.

-No te angusties. Dudo que lo tengo en mente sea un problema. Es demasiado avanzado como para que Haruno lo use cualquiera en este mundo.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas a Kiri completamente hundida?

-Cierto. Lo mejor es que busquemos a tu amiga en este instante.

-Sí. Debemos aprovechar que Kushina está con Balderdottir. Tal vez así ella no…..

-¿Que sucede con nosotras?-dijo la pelirrosa de armadura arribando al lugar junto a Kushina. -¿Y más importante a que te refieres con Kiri completamente hundida?

-¡Sakura! ¿Cómo regresaron tan rápido a Konoha?

-Tsukihime nos dio una mano. Como usaste ese escudo, no fue difícil que ella le diera a Kushina las indicaciones necesarias para ajustar el sello de su dimensión -dijo la pelirrosa señalando el escudo.

-Ves. Te dije que usando tu artefacto, podría aprender a usar apropiadamente las runas-dijo la pelirroja mostrándose muy orgullosa.

-Eso no te quita lo descuidada, pero no importa ahora-dijo Naruto volviendo su atención a los hechos. –La situación es la siguiente…

Entonces Naruto procedió a explicar la experiencia que tuvo luego de abandonar la dimensión de Tsukihime.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Viajar en el tiempo?-dijo la chica de armadura viendo inquisitivamente a Shinji.

-¿No creerás que me quede sentando mientras tú y Naruthor entrenaban? Desarrolle algunos trucos durante ese tiempo-dijo el moreno.

-No esperaría otra cosa, pero me enferma que tengas tal poder.

-No te ofusques mucho. Obtuve esa habilidad, pero no tengo pensado usarla regularmente. Estoy en la situación en que estoy, porque hay personas abusaron de esa posibilidad.

-Está bien. Lo dejare a un lado por el momento. Ahora me preocupa mucho lo que acabas de decir sobre esos "cinco reyes"-dijo viendo a Naruto.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el chico tratando de ahondar en las intenciones de su compañera.

-¿Cómo preguntas eso? Ya he peleado en múltiples ocasiones por el bienestar del mundo shinobi. Aun cuando esta no sea mi dimensión, no me quedare estática viendo como todo muere a manos de esos viles seres.

-No dudo eso, pero…..

-Debemos localizar cuanto antes a esas personas. Debemos evitar que hagan cualquier movimiento.

-¿Entonces que esperamos? Busquemos a esa ninfa-dijo Kushina.

-Una ninfa se queda corta frente a quien buscamos, Kushina-señalo Shinji.

-De acuerdo. Buscare a Haruno, pero por favor eviten usar la violencia como primera opción-dijo Naruto.

-Es extraño que tú hagas tal petición, pero me parece bien. Es mejor el dialogo que la espada-dijo Sakura.

Entonces el Uzumaki procedió a buscar Sakura con sus habilidades sensoriales.

-Esto es raro. Haruno no se encuentra en la aldea-dijo Naruto.

-Tal vez se encuentre en una misión-dijo la Balderdottir.

-Preguntare a Jiraiya.

[En la torre de Hokage]

-No. No le he dado ninguna misión a Sakura últimamente-dijo Jiraiya revisando sus registros.

-Pero no la detecto en la aldea-dijo el rubio.

-Ellas es una jounin, así que tiene algo de libertad de movimiento en el País de Fuego.

-Es decir que puede estar en cualquier parte.

-Temo que sí. ¿Por qué la preocupación?

-Digamos que quiero detener un desastre.

-No esperaría otra cosa de ti-dijo el anciano entonces viendo que su ahijado se encontraba evidentemente preocupado. –Naruto, no sé si esto te resultara de ayuda, pero quisiera hablarte sobre cierta profecía.

-Realmente ese no es el tipo de cosas que quisiera escuchar en este momento, pero de todas formas soy todo oídos.

-Gracias. Esta profecía la recito el Gran Sabio Sapo, Gamamaru, hace ya varios años. Es algo curiosa debido a que ha sido la única que él ha corregido en su larga vida-explico el Sannin. –Muy bien aquí va.

"Como toda historia, todo nace de un pequeño engaño. Justamente de uno nacerá un muchacho que puede hacer que tanto la tierra y como el cielo se estremezcan. Aunque su camino entre los shinobi será efímero, su labor tendrá mucha importancia para la vida de estos, porque en él también residirá terminar o continuar el eterno ciclo que destruye al mundo. En su viaje él no se encontrara solo, pues la flor de la lluvia y la luz marchita en su camino estarán. Cuidado con la cría de la serpiente, aunque su veneno puede curar, su destino es la destrucción…"-dijo Jiraiya, para luego ser interrumpido.

-Ok. Debo decir que me perturba un poco la precisión de esa cosa-menciono Naruto, comparando esas cosas con los hechos de su vida.

Su madre le había mentido a Minato sobre su paternidad y el literalmente tenía el poder para hacer que todo se estremeciera. Apenas si le había puesto atención a su carrera shinobi, pero igual se ocupo de ayudar a esta clase, como sucedió en Suna. La flor de lluvia debía ser evidentemente Sakura Haruno, pues su nombre y habilidad con el agua concordaban con el título. Decir que Balderdottir era una luz marchita era muy severo, pero si se ajustaba a su actitud y poder. Sobre la serpiente, no podía ser otro que Shinji. Balderdottir siempre se refería a él de esa forma y aun no le gustara la forma en que lo hizo, logro que sus hermanos corrigieran sus actitudes.

-Debo decir que esa es solo la primera parte. No fue hasta hace un año que Gamamaru pudo completar la profecía.

-Entonces di lo que falta.

\- "Cuando las fuerzas de la naturaleza se levanten, el elegido deberá asumir una posición. Sea cual sea esta, deberá enfrentar el poder del tirano dormido. Para ello deberá acudir a la ayuda de sus hermanos y hermanas, ya sea de sangre o de armas, aunque al final solo el elegido podrá definir la conclusión"-finalizo el Hokage.

-En verdad quisiera tener unas palabras con ese Gamamaru, pero eso no es muy importante. Ahora tengo una clara idea de que como puedo encontrar a Sakura.

-Me alegro de haber sido de ayuda.

Naruto entonces volvió a plaza donde estaba Kushina y los demás.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Balderdottir.

-Jiraiya no sabe donde esta Haruno, pero me dio una idea de cómo conseguirla-dijo entonces cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué harás?

-Voy a conectarme con el ambiente. Quiero encontrar cualquier fenómeno climático que se sienta fuera de lo normal.

-¡Wow! ¿Ya puedes hacer eso?-dijo Kushina.

-Sí. Luego de practicar mucho la meditación, pude conectarme con ese impulso que tiene la naturaleza.

-¿Crees que funcionara? No tenemos una idea precisa de cuando esos sujetos empezaran sus ataques-dijo Shinji.

-No. Si la tenemos-intervino Sakura. –Tsukihime se apresuro en devolvernos a este mundo porque sentía que una calamidad se acercaba. Es un hecho que se refiere a los cinco reyes.

-Bien. No sé qué será de todos ellos, pero creo que ya ubique a Sakura-dijo Naruto abriendo sus ojos. –Al oeste, a aproximadamente 2000 Km de aquí está cayendo una llovizna que no corresponde con el clima propio de la zona.

-Con que 2000 kilómetros-dijo el pelimorado revisando un mapa que hizo aparecer con su doujutsu. –Sí, allí se encuentra un pequeño pueblo entre el País de los Ríos y el País del Viento. Lo siento, no he estado allí como para usar mi **Kamui**.

-No te preocupes de eso me ocupo yo-dijo Naruto.

[Minutos después]

Debido a su cercanía con el País del Viento, el pueblo de Tsuba enfrentaba continuamente de fuertes sequias que afectaban sus cosechas. Era por eso que en esos momentos sus habitantes se encontraban muy emocionados por la repentina lluvia que caía sobre sus tierras.

De aquello era testigo cierta pelirrosa que se encontraba en la cima de una colina. Ella estaba parada sin ninguna preocupación en medio del aguacero, a pesar de que sus ropas no eran exactamente abrigadoras.

-Es curioso, ¿verdad?-dijo la Haruno a Naruto y compañía, una vez que se dio cuenta de su aparición a sus espaldas. –Ver como las personas se ponen tan felices por una simple llovizna.

-¿Tu eres la causante de esto?-pregunto el Uzumaki.

-Sí. Solo tuve que decirle a toda el agua en el cielo que cayera de forma gentil-dijo calmadamente la chica. -¿Qué opinas al respecto?-dijo volteándose.

-Debo decir que una habilidad maravillosa. Controlar una masa de agua como la que esta manipulando no es nada sencillo.

-En realidad no es muy difícil. Muchos shinobi pueden hacerlo. Sin embargo, no lo hacen. ¿Sabes por qué?

-No.

-Porque una llovizna así no haría daño a nadie. Los shinobi solo desarrollan su Ninjutsu para dañar a los demás.

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes-reclamo Balderdottir. -El Ninjutsu medico fue desarrollado con la finalidad de ayudar a las personas.

-El Ninjutsu medico solo es un analgésico para la enfermedad que resultan los shinobi y su Ninjutsu. Ellos han tenido el atrevimiento de usar las fuerzas de la naturaleza para destruir todo a su antojo-dijo la Haruno, mientras la lluvia empezaba a arreciar.

-No refuto nada de lo que dices, pero debes calmarte, Sakura-dijo Naruto.

-No, Naruto. No puedo calmarme. Ahora que entiendo que el mundo está en una crisis debo ocuparme de curarla-dijo la pelirrosa mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar con un color azul y varias bandas de agua rodeaban su cuerpo. –Y para hacer tal cosa debo aniquilar a todos los que usan el Chakra tan indiscriminadamente.

Entonces la lluvia empezó a caer con una contundencia que hacia parecer que era granizo. Los jóvenes presentes se mantenían inmutables al fenómeno, pero pudieron constatar como las personas en Tsuba empezaban a resguardarse.

 **-** Bien **.** No lo tomes como algo personal _-_ dijo Sakura Balderdottir empezando desenfundar su espada. Sin embargo, no pudo completar la acción, pues la mano de Naruto le detuvo.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que hagas lo que estas planeando-dijo el rubio.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces-dijo la Balderdottir bajando la guardia.

-Sí. No puedo permitir que lastimes a mi compañera.

-Solo compañera-dijo la Haruno con decepción. –Nuestro tiempo como equipo fue corto, pero al menos esperaba que me consideradas como una amiga-dijo la chica poniendo algo de furia a su voz. –Supongo que ni siquiera puedo pensar en ocupar un espacio en tu corazón-dijo mientras las lluvia empezaba a tonarse muy fría.

-…..-Naruto solo guardo silencio ante las palabras de Sakura.

-No es que quiero ser un cretino interrumpiendo esta curiosa declaración de amor, pero…..-dijo Shinji poniéndose al frente del grupo. -Optare por noquearte en este instante. Luego podrán discutir lo que quieran-dijo el pelimorado para disparar una descarga eléctrica de sus manos.

Los presentes sabían que el ataque provocaría un gran daño en Sakura por toda el agua que le cubría, pero no esperaban que hiciera que ella literalmente reventara en el aire.

-Oh. Eso no es buena señal-dijo Shinji, cuyo pecho entonces fue atravesado por fulgurante rayo verde que salió de la nada.

-¡Shinji!-dijo Kushina impactada por lo sucedido. Sin embargo, no pudo ir a socorrer a su familiar, pues el suelo a sus pies se volvió una piscina de arenas movedizas que le engullo por completo.

La Balderdottir no pudo decir nada por lo sucedido, pues el oxigeno de sus pulmones fue succionado por un vórtice que se manifestó a su alrededor, haciendo que ella cayera sofocada.

Naruto no supo como al reaccionar al hecho de que sus compañeros caían tan rápidamente, pero si pudo observar como un amasijo de gotas de agua empezó a reunirse en el lugar donde hace unos instantes se encontraba la Haruno, formando el cuerpo de la mencionada. Básicamente fue lo contrario a la destrucción de un **Kage Bushin** elemental.

Para Naruto fue bastante desconcertante como un elemento inerte tomaba la forma de un ser vivo. Sentimiento que aumento cuando paso lo mismo con un montículo de tierra, un remolino de aire, un cumulo de chispas y una esfera de fuego.

El Uzumaki pudo reconocer con facilidad a Shisui, Temari y Akatsuchi. Solo se extraño por el peliazul de mirada alocada que apareció.

-Tómalo con calma, hermanita-dijo Raiga a Sakura, quien se veía aturdida. –La primera reconstrucción elemental siempre es difícil.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-exclamo Naruto furioso. –¿¡Qué demonios hicieron!?-dijo en referencia a sus compañeros.

-Solo hicimos una presentación acorde para ustedes-dijo burlonamente el hombre. –Mi nombre es Aldramech-dijo Raiga.

-Me puedes llamar Sylph-dijo la chica que Naruto reconoció como Temari.

-Hashmal-dijo Akatsuchi.

-Ya conoces a nuestra hermana Shiva-dijo Shisui señalando a Sakura, para luego ver atentamente al rubio. –Y yo soy Ifrit. Nosotros somos los cinco reyes elementales y estamos aquí para limpiar el mundo.

* * *

Y finalmente actualizo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

 **OTAKUFire** : Un corazón enamorado es fácil de engañar. Queda ver si lo pasara lo mismo a Naruto.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Que bueno que te gusten.

Eso todo por ahora. Nos leemos luego.


	31. Cap 30

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 30**

El suelo reventó con la repentina salida de Kushina y ella sin mediar palabras arrojos sus hachas contra Akatsuchi como si fueran boomerangs.

Las armas fueron obstruidas por un potente vendaval que levanto Sylph, quien luego dirigió una andanada de cuchillas de viento contra la chica.

Todas fueron interceptadas por una ráfaga de espadas de luz que manifestó Balderdottir con el girar de su arma. Luego ella dirigió un haz concentrado de su elemento contra el enemigo.

Su contraparte lo intercepto con una barrera de hielo, que si bien no era lo suficientemente densa como para ser un escudo eficaz, tenía todas las propiedades de un espejo.

Un vórtice del **Kamui** de Shinji fue suficiente para desaparecer el haz y luego hacer brotar misiles de cerámica que fueron arrojados contra todos los enemigos. No obstante, los proyectiles detonados en el aire por una descarga eléctrica de Aldramech.

-¿Eh? Pensaba que ya habíamos lidiado con ustedes-dijo el peliazul burlonamente.

-Puedo lidiar con el poder una tormenta, un rayo en el pecho no es nada-dijo Shinji.

-Mi cuerpo no tiene los mismos requisitos de un humano. La falta de oxigeno no es un problema. Solo actué de acuerdo a la situacion-dijo Balderdottir.

-Esa trampa era muy débil para contenerme. Fue fácil volar para salir de ella-dijo Kushina.

-No te sorprendas, Aldramech-dijo Ifrit. -Ya Sakura nos había advertido que nuestros adversarios no eran shinobi ordinarios y que tenían una gran resistencia.

-Como si eso importara. Igual serán eliminados.

-No es necesario que vayamos tan lejos. Puede que ellos atiendan a la razón y decidan seguirnos.

-¿Seguirlos?-pregunto Naruto.

-Por supuesto. Ya Shiva te explico nuestras intenciones. Debemos limpiar este mundo de los humanos que han deformado el uso del Chakra.

-¿Y cómo planean hacer tal cosa?

-Sencillo. Empezaremos destruyendo todas las grandes aldeas ninja y sus aliadas.

-Ya veo.

-¿Entonces qué…..?-Ifrit no pudo proseguir con sus palabras debido al repentino relámpago que cayó sobre su persona.

No obstante, este no le golpeo ya que Aldramech lo detuvo en seco y luego lo disperso.

-Lo lamento, pero no estoy dispuesto a negociar nada con ustedes. No puedo permitir que realicen la destrucción que planean.

-Una lástima. Esperaba que un "dios" estuviera de acuerdo con nuestras intenciones, pero eso solo comprueba lo que dicen-dijo Ifrit antes de crear una masiva esfera de llamas. –Incluso lo dioses pueden estar equivocados-dijo antes de arrojarla al grupo.

- **Suiton: Barrera de Agua** -exclamo Naruto para empezar a levantar una marejada para proteger a todos.

-No tan rápido-dijo Shiva, para detener el agua con sus manos. –No es como si te fuera a permitir que use mi elemento en batalla.

Naruto entonces dedico una dura mirada a su compañera, a la vez que Balderdottir usaba un veloz mandoble para dividir el proyectil de fuego en dos y hacer que colapsara.

-Gracias-dijo el rubio a la pelirrosa.

-No hay de qué. Solo espero que estés satisfecho por tu decisión. Hubiéramos emparejado la balanza si me hubieras dejado atacar a tu compañera.

-En primer lugar, es un hecho que de todas formas no hubieras podido dañar su cuerpo. Segundo, ella debe estar siendo manipulada o algo por estilo. No me creo que ellos estén actuando así, solo porque si. Hasta donde recuerdo Shisui tenía mucho aprecio por Konoha y no creo que Temari destruyera su pueblo tan a ligera.

-¿Podrían hablar en otro momento?-les dijo Kushina. –Esos tipos no se andan con juegos-dijo viendo unas serpientes de roca que invoco Akatsuchi.

Entonces la pelirroja hizo que sus hachas volvieran a sus manos y destrozo a los seres cuando fueron por ella.

-Cierto. ¿Shinji que sabes de estos sujetos?

-No mucho-dijo encargándose de absorber los ataques de Sylph y Shiva. –En mi mundo no hay nadie con el titulo que ostentan.

-Me interesa saber más de sus habilidades.

-En ese caso te tengo una buena y una mala noticia. Sus poderes son el resultado de una total sincronización de sus cuerpos con el elemento al que son afines. Menciono que no es algo sencillo. La mayoría de los usuarios de Manipulación Elemental llega a la vejez sin siquiera acercarse esa proeza.

-¿Y qué sucede con los que si lo hacen?-pregunto Balderdottir.

-Se vuelven inmortales.

-Esa es una mala noticia-dijo Kushina.

-Eh, no. La buena noticia es que tenemos esa información. La mala noticia es que no se cómo podemos combatirlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Existe la pequeña posibilidad de que me haya dormido cuando daban esa clase-dijo el pelimorado con vergüenza.

-No necesitas preocuparte por eso. Nosotros somos invencibles-dijo Aldramech lanzando múltiples rayos verdes contra el grupo.

-Di eso cuando uses algo realmente efectivo-dijo Naruto bloqueando los relámpagos con sus manos.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo, Aldramech!?-le reclamo Sylph. –Acábalos de una vez.

-¡No puedo! ¡Parece que él tiene el mismo control que yo!-reclamo el peliazul.

-¡No digas ridiculeces!

-No es de extrañar que Naruto pueda hacer eso, seguramente papá no tendría ningún problema para usar su control climático contra esos tipos-dijo Kushina.

-Es probable. De momento solo asegúrense de mantenerlos separados. Podremos usar sus elementos opuestos, si lo mantenemos separados.

-Entendido- dijeron los otros tres para entonces tomar a un oponente.

Naruto no tuvo que hacerlo, pues Sylph e Ifrit decidieron que era propio que lidiaran con el rubio juntos. Ambos unieron sus poderes y crearon un tornado de fuego contra el chico.

Sin dudarlo, el Uzumaki encaro las brazas de frente haciendo un **Kokuo Shundo** y luego ejecuto un **Ikkotsu** (Hueso Único) contra el Uchiha. Su efectividad no quedo muy bien evidenciada, ya que el pelinegro se deshizo en llamas y luego su "hermana" creo una hoz de viento contra su enemigo.

Para evitarse inconvenientes, Naruto activo su Mangekyo Rinnegan y uso el **Camino Animal** para cubrir sus brazos con las escamas metálicas de un Kushala Daora. La piel de este estaba preparada para resistir fuertes vientos, por lo que podrían lidiar con el ataque de Temari.

Con la cuchilla aérea desecha, Naruto probo cubrir sus manos en Haki, a la vez que las convertía en garras. Luego ataco a la chica con ellas.

Lastimosamente el golpe al "aire" resulto ser completamente inútil y Sylph hizo que los alrededores de Naruto se llenaran con un extraño tipo de gas. Ifrit entonces solo tuvo que hacer una chispa para hacer que su oponente se viera envuelto en una gran explosión.

Otra pelea algo desigual era la de las dos Sakura. Aunque Balderdottir dominaba un elemento que no era afectado por el control de sus oponentes, Shiva sabía cómo contrarrestarlo muy bien. Un ejemplo de ello fue que una de sus flechas de luz fue convertida en una espantosa trampa explosiva gracias al uso estratégico de una recamara espejos de hielo. Además su fuerza y técnicas eran evadidas con facilidad por el cuerpo de agua de la otra pelirrosa.

-¡Te voy a evaporar!-exclamo la chica de armadura con un potente rayo de luz.

-¿Y eso qué?-dijo Shiva recibiendo el ataque voluntariamente y desapareciendo de lugar. Luego una feroz ventisca rodeo a la Balderdottir con minúsculos y filosos pedazos de hielo. –Para mi cambiar de estado es sumamente sencillo.

-¡No importa! ¡En ese caso solo tendré que romperte!-dijo la otra Sakura para cubrirse con una luz calidad que le protegiera.

-¿Sabes? No me costaría nada arrancarte la electricidad que tienes en tu cuerpo-dijo Aldramech usando las espadas Kibas para presionar sobre Shinji, quien usaba un par de katana para defenderse.

-No puedes hacer eso si convierto mi energía eléctrica en Chakra y luego uso esto-dijo el pelimorado para escupir una corriente de fuego azul, que Kurotsuchi absorbió volviéndose un rayo.

-Gracias. Ahora yo puedo hacer esto-dijo Aldramech antes de hacer un haz de plasma híper calentando.

-¡Oh!-dijo el chico antes de ser golpeado.

Kushina era quien estaba en mayores problemas. Como ella podía destruir los pedruscos que le arrojaba Hashmal, este empezó a agredirla con un torbellino de arena que resultaba muy complicado de contraatacar con sus hachas.

-¡Déjate de juegos y pelea como un hombre!-dijo la pelirroja al sujeto que flotaba sobre una plataforma de roca.

-Oblígame-dijo el corpulento hombre para rodear a la chica con dos toros de roca que la golpearon al mismo tiempo, con la intención de aplastarla.

Ella los detuvo soltando sus armas, pero aun así los constructos le presionaban. Luego de tomar un profundo respiro, ella presiono fuerte y tomo a ambas bestias por los cuernos y los levanto para arrojarlos a su enemigo, que solo necesito un chasquido para deshacer sus marionetas.

-Nada mal. Ahora que tal lidias con esto-dijo Hashmal para escupir un chorro de acido contra la pelirroja, que reacciono a tiempo y lo evadió.

-¡Qué asco!-dijo Kushina viendo la zanja hecha.

-¿Te gusta? No me cuesta anda reunir los compuestos tóxicos de la tierra y hacer un potente veneno con ellos.

-Cerrare tu boca antes de que puedas volver a hacer ese truco.

-No necesito de mi boca para usar esta habilidad-dijo Hashmal invocando unas serpientes de lodo que mostraron unos ponzoñosos colmillos purpuras.

-Esto no se ve nada bien-dijo Kushina para entonces notar un hacha bronce que venía volando hacia ella. Ella la atajo y noto un aura helada en ella.

-Úsala. Te será de ayuda-le dijo Naruto.

-Gracias-dijo la pelirroja para mandar una onda helada contra los reptiles de tierra, los cuales se congelaron y se deshicieron en pedazos.

-No te creas mucho solo porque detuviste ese ataque. Una vez que Shiva acabe con su oponente, lo hará inútil-dijo Hashmal.

-Yo no contaría con eso. Esa arma no manipula el hielo, manipula la temperatura y eso no es algo que puedan evitar deliberadamente-dijo Naruto para señalar a una Temari completamente congelada con su espada bronce. –Aun cuando su cuerpo sea de solo aire, puedo obligar a sus moléculas permanezcan solidas.

-¡Esto no se quedara así!-dijo Ifrit rodeando a su "hermana" con un circulo de fuego, para luego a arremeter contra Naruto con lanza etérea de color verde cubierta con llamas negras.

-¡Eso es!-dijo Naruto bloqueando el ataque con su escudo.

-Es correcto. Este es el **Amaterasu**. Quería solo usar los poderes que me dio mi padre, pero tú ameritas que use esto que tome-dijo el pelinegro con un Mangekyo Sharingan que consistía en tres tomoe rodeando la pupila, en un anillo con unas ramas en forma de Y.

-¡Hey, ricitos! No quiero ser un ave de malagüero, pero temo notificarte que esos son los Sharingan de Madara-comento un humeante Shinji cubierto por su **Susanoo no Yoroi,** para luegoser atacado por otra ráfagas de plasma de Aldramech.

-Eso responde algunas cosas-dijo Naruto, apartándose del mar de llamas negras creadas por el Uchiha.

-Resulta algo vergonzoso que yo no haya conseguido el Mangekyo Sharingan por mi cuenta, pero tuve la suerte de toparme con ese sujeto-declaro Ifrit. -Pensó que podría usarme para capturar a los Bijuu, pero encontré que él sería más útil como leña.

-No voy a lamentar tal muerte, pero ahora queda mucho más claro que eres un peligro para el mundo-dijo creando una masiva esfera Chakra en sus manos. – **Cho Odama Rasengan** -dijo el rubio antes de arremeter contra su enemigo.

- **Lanza Susano** -dijo Ifrit usando el arma para destruir el ataque de Naruto y luego golpearlo en el estomago con el seudo taladro de llamas.

El golpe hundió a Naruto en el suelo y este empezó a fundirse producto de las altas temperaturas que producía el ataque de Ifrit. El pelinegro planeaba mantener todas sus fuerzas en el arma hasta tener la certeza de que su oponente había sido convertido en cenizas, pero un sorpresivo estallido luminoso le detuvo y le hizo a un lado.

- **Vigas Celestiales** -dijo la Balderdottir emitiendo de sus manos una descargas de haces de luz que obligaron al Uchiha a deshacerse en fuego y tomar distancia.

-¿Que ha sido?

- **Magia de Cuerpo Celestial**. Una magia que combina luz y gravedad, áreas que dómino a la perfección-dijo Sakura entonces haciendo una nueva posa y luego liberando una esfera de luz. – **Palma Celestial** -dijo para atacar a Ifrit.

-¡Demonio! ¿¡Donde esta Shiva!?-reclamo el Uchiha viendo en dirección donde se suponía que estaba su "hermana".

La pelirrosa en cuestión se encontraba inconsciente tras recibir de lleno uno de los hechizos de su contraparte.

-¿Sakura, qué es esa técnica?-pregunto Naruto saliendo del hoyo en que estaba.

-Es el fruto del entrenamiento al que me sometí luego de que partieras de la dimensión de Tsukihime.

-¿Tanto hiciste con ese libro de Shinji?

-La información allí era demasiado confusa para proporcionarme conocimientos prácticos relevantes, esto fue gracias al poder Tsukihime.

-Nada mal.

-No importa lo que usen. Igual les acabaremos-dijo una Sylph ya descongelada para atacar al par con dos cuchillas de viento.

- **Vigas Celestiales-** recito Sakura para golpear a Temari con tres pilares luminosos.

-¿¡Que!?-exclamo la rubia, quien cayó inconsistente tras ser impactada por el feroz ataque.

-Esta escena sí que me deprime. Tal vez debí quedarme un poco más de tiempo en Spyra y aprender magia como Sakura-dijo Shinji, mientras esquivaba los ataques de su oponente. –Aprender una o dos magias no estaría mal.

-¿En serio crees que es seguro distraerte de esa forma mientras peleas contra mí?-dijo Aldramech, asentados furiosos embates.

-Tienes razón. Mejor distráete con esto-dijo el pelimorado antes de hacer aparecer dos replicas suyas, que salieron de unos portales **Kamui**. Ambas con el Rinnegan en sus ojos.

-Unos **Kagebushin** no podrán hacer nada contra mí-dijo liberando una corriente de rayos para destruirlos.

-Estos no son **Kagebushin** -dijo el moreno ordenando a una de sus réplicas ponerse frente al ataque. Este sirvió de pararrayos y detuvo la totalidad del ataque usando sus manos, luego transformo sus brazos en cañones y disparo dos láseres de Chakra.

-Inútil-dijo Aldramech repitiendo su último ataque para contraatacar. Acto que le dejo a la merced de la otra replica, que tomo su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Ahora se buen chico y dile tus secretos a mi **Camino Humano** -dijo Shinji.

-No creas que permitiré que hagas lo que te da la gana-dijo el peliazul dispersándose en varios rayos.

-Oh no. No te escaparas-dijo Shinji para ordenar a su **Camino Asura** que disparara unos proyectiles contra el suelo.

Estos se clavaron en la tierra y desplegaron unas intricadas antenas de metal. Estas actuaron como pararrayos y atrajeron a Aldramech a tierra.

-¡Pero qué demonios! –dijo el peliazul atrapado.

-¿Con que dominas ya los **Seis Caminos de Dolor**? Siempre considere esa técnica como una aberración-dijo Sakura al ver la escena.

-¿En serio? Yo la considero interesante-dijo Shinji.

-Eso no importa. Debemos aprovechar que hemos logrado poner las tornas a nuestro favor.-dijo Naruto viendo a Kushina.

-¿Qué sucede? Ya no te ves tan confiado como antes-dijo la pelirroja a Hashmal, quien vio uno de sus brazos caer por la repentina congelación de este.

-Es todo. Es hora de que te muestre mi verdadero poder-dijo Akatsuchi.

-Alto, Hashmal-le dijo Ifrit. –Necesitamos retirarnos y reorganizar nuestra estrategia. Yo les daré el tiempo para escapar.

-Entendido, hermano-dijo el sujeto para fuertemente en el suelo y hacer que unas cúpulas de tierra envolvieran a sus hermanos derribados.

-¡No irán a ningún lado!-le advirtió Naruto.

-No estás en posición de detenernos-dijo el Uchiha suspirando. -No pensé que requeriría de esta forma contra ustedes, pero necesito dejarte en claro que no hay nada que puedas hacer contra nosotros.

Entonces un vórtice de llamas engullo al pelinegro y se extendiendo por área de al menos veinte metros. Realmente no resultaba un escenario tan impresionante para los jóvenes que ya habían visto técnicas Katon de gran calibre, pero la cantidad de Chakra que emitió su oponente si era abrumadora.

-Kushina. Shinji. Vayan a la aldea y alejen a las personas de aquí inmediatamente-dijo Naruto.

-¿¡Qué!?-reclamo la pelirroja.

-Las cosas se pondrán más intensas y no quiero a nadie cerca.

-Ok-dijo la chica para entonces ser transportada por el pelimorado.

- **Solo retrasas lo inevitable, Uzumaki-** dijo Ifrit, empezando a caminar hacia Naruto y Sakura, siendo reseñable que cada paso que daba provocaba un ligero temblor – **Todo será destruido por nosotros** -dijo empezando a salir de las llamas.

-¿¡Pero qué…!?-dijo Sakura completamente desconcertada por la apariencia que tomo Shisui.

Ahora con unos 4 metros de altura, una estridente piel roja y una masa muscular desproporcionada, el Uchiha no parecía humano en lo absoluto. Dos grandes cuernos en V sobresalían de su cabeza, donde su cabello había sido sustituido por fuego y sus colmillos superiores se habían ampliado. El torso inferior parecía el de un sátiro, solo que más robusto. Muñecas y tobillos eran rodeados por grilletes que por cadenas tenían estelas de llamas. Solo un gastado taparrabo con un cinturón de calavera era la vestimenta de ser que portaba tenía un adorno dorado que sobresalía en su pecho desnudo. Aunque la esclerótica de sus ojos se había tornado totalmente negra, en ellos aun se podía apreciar el Mangekyo Sharingan que había robado.

- **¡Admiren mi verdadera forma, pues seguramente no han visto nada similar!** -dijo Ifrit.

-En realidad si lo hemos hecho, pero no han sido tan feos como tú-dijo Naruto.

 **-Búrlate ahora que puedes. Este será su funeral** -dijo el ahora demoniaco Uchiha viendo al par.

-Eso ya lo veremos. **Vigas Celestiales-** dijo Sakura para atacar con los pilares de luz.

Ifrit aparto la magia de un golpe y luego arremetió con un puñetazo contra la joven, que sintió como su armadura amenazaba fundirse con su piel por la extrema temperatura que tomo al contacto con su enemigo.

Una veintena de proyectiles de hielo fueron arrojados por Naruto contra su enemigo, pero cada uno fue disuelto antes de que golpearan. Inmediatamente cambio su táctica y realizo un **Raiton Shundo** para realizar una carga de cuerpo completo contra el estomago de Ifrit.

 **-Ja. Puede que seas fuerte, pero en esta forma eso significa nada** -dijo Ifrit para tomar a Naruto y arrojarlo a un lado sin mayor esfuerzo.

El Thorson solo se encargo de aprovechar la distancia y empezó a crear un **Raiton: Rasenshuriken,** el cualtomaban la forma de una sierra en contraposición a la forma de shuriken de los otros.

La velocidad de este jutsu era superior al de sus versiones alternes, pero eso no evito que fuera atrapado por las manos de Ifrit, quien contuvo el núcleo en sus manos a la vez que el halo eléctrico se ampliaba para cortarle.

El ser de fuego logro destruir la técnica antes de que detonara y aunque eso causo que se llevara una buena descarga, el no se vio muy afectado.

A la vista de que su oponente era medianamente afectado por los ataques físicos, Sakura rasgó la tierra y elevo al cielo una docena de peñascos de roca. Luego puso a todos bajo los efectos del **Doton: Roca Ultra Pesada** para aumentar el daño que causarían.

Ifrit solo tuvo que agitar sus cadenas de fuego para rebanar la roca y reducir todos los proyectiles a simples pedruscos.

Esto sin embargo le dejo al descubierto de Naruto, quien conecto la versión doble de **Ikkotsu** en el estomago de la bestia con un añadido especial.

- **Buso Koka: Sokotsu (** Armadura endurecida: Doble hueso **)** \- dijo el Uzumaki para realizar un golpe con la suficiente potencia para crear una onda de choque que atravesó a Ifrit y daño el entorno. –El tamaño de mis oponentes nunca ha sido un inconveniente para mí-dijo el rubio a su oponente aparentemente herido.

- **¿Y qué me dices sobre el tamaño de sus técnicas?-** dijo Ifrit para apartar a Naruto y Sakura con una gran rugido.

Todo el suelo en los alrededores empezó a fundirse a la vez que Ifrit se cubría con un manto de llamas que hacía que todo pareciera distorsionado por las altas temperaturas. Un par de orbes de fuego se manifestaron en sus manos y estos empezaron a crecer exponencialmente.

-No podemos dejar que termine lo que esté planeando-advirtió Sakura.

-No tienes que decírmelo-le respondió Naruto.

Sakura entonces formo una gran espiral oscura sobre su cuerpo la cual recordaba el cielo nocturno. Naruto por su parte creó una veintena de clones, que empezaron a formar todos **Rasengan** que pudieron.

- **Altairis** –dijo la Balderdottir para arrojar la aplastante magia gravitacional contra su oponente.

- **Hyoton: Rasenshuriken-** dijeron todos los rubios para entonces arrojar toda la oleada de proyectiles helados.

- **Scorched Earth** (Tierra Quemada)-dijo Ifrit para entonces golpear las esferas en sus manos.

Como si se estuviera creando un nuevo mundo, un anillo de fuego se expandió por debajo de Ifrit dejando tras de sí un suelo completamente negro y chamuscado. El agua en los alrededores se evaporo y los arboles atrapados se volvieron cenizas de forma instantánea.

Los **Rasenshuriken** de Naruto se deshicieron sin ningún tipo de oposición y a pesar de que la técnica de Sakura no constituía ningún elemento físico, esta fue reducida a nada de todas formas.

Antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta del peligro del ataque, todo se torno oscuro.

[Tiempo después]

Cuando Sakura logro recuperar el conocimiento, solo pudo ver la total oscuridad que le envolvía. Cuando intento levantarse se topo con una superficie dura que le evito moverse y frente a ella había algo que despedía un olor a carne quemada.

-¡Rápido, Shinji! ¡Aquí deben estar! –se escucho del exterior. Sakura supuso que esa era Kushina.

-¿¡Y como se supone que voy a sacarlos de allí!?-reclamo su acompañante. –Esa cosa es maciza.

-Transpórtalos o algo.

-Oh cierto. Solo déjame localizar su Chakra y… listo.

Entonces Sakura se vio en afuera de ese encierro, el cual resulto ser una especie de pirámide de roca negra. Era imposible no notarla, ya que era lo único que se veía en kilómetros a la redonda. El lugar donde estaba Tsuba fue reducido a yerno árido y negruzco.

-Esto…..No si es un buen momento, pero creo necesitamos de tus habilidades medicas, Sakura-dijo Shinji a la aturdida chica, señalando a un muy herido e inconsciente Naruto.

El Uzumaki tenía severas quemaduras en su cara y torso, las cuales no eran nada en comparación al estado de sus brazos que estaban sumamente maltratados y casi carbonizados.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios!? ¡Necesito agua en este instante!-dijo la pelirrosa removiendo la armadura de sus brazos.

-Eso es gracioso porque eso es lo que comenzó este embrollo-menciono Shinji.

-¡No estoy para chistes!

-Ok-dijo el pelimorado haciendo aparecer una tinaja con agua y algunos implementos médicos que considero que serian útiles para la medico.

[Horas después, en la mansión Uzumaki]

-Arghh. ¡Maldición!-expreso Naruto cuando el dolor le asalto al despertar en su cama.

- **Tómalo con calma, compañero-** leadvirtió Kurama. – **No estás precisamente al 100 por ciento.**

-¿Que sucedió?-dijo el joven notando como sus brazos estaban vendados y tenía parchado unos de sus ojos.

-Estuviste frente al infierno y sobreviviste, eso paso-dijo Shinji, quien entro al sitio junto a Sakura y Kushina.

-Para ser más claros, Ifrit nos ataco y tú de alguna forma me defendiste-dijo la Balderdottir.

-Ya recuerdo. Decidí arriesgarme y use algo de Yoton para convocar una roca volcánica. Supuse que eso sería lo único que podía protegernos a mí y a Sakura.

-Hacer esa barrera como forma de pirámide fue un buen movimiento-dijo Shinji. -No presento mucha resistencia al ataque de Ifrit y eso evito que se viera comprometida.

-No. Esa técnica no era una simple llamarada que pudiera ser detenida por un truco así. Tuve que usar todo mi Haki para fortalecerla y mi Chakra mantener el interior frio con Hyoton.

-Eso explica porque tus brazos quedaron tan dañados.

-Da gracias a que tu armadura evito mayores daños. Por un momento pensé que ibas a perder los brazos-dijo Sakura.

-¿Es algo muy grave?-pregunto Naruto.

-Tardaras unos días en recuperarte del todo. Te sugiero que evites golpear cosas por el momento.

-No puedo prometer nada-dijo el rubio suspirando. -¿Qué paso con Ifrit?

-Escapo.

-¡Maldición! ¿¡Cómo!?

-Ni idea. Cuando los encontramos, ya había desaparecido-dijo Kushina.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo les tomo lo que hacían?-dijo Sakura.

-Sobre eso…. No logramos rescatar a todo el mundo-dijo la pelirroja con pesar.

-Pero Tsuba no era un pueblo tan grande-dijo la pelirrosa impresionada por la noticia.

-Kushina no está siendo precisa. Si logre sacar a todos los que estaban en el pueblo, pero aquellos que encontraban en los alrededores no tuvieron tanta suerte.

-¿De qué hablan?

-El ataque de Ifrit tuvo un radio de unos 3 kilómetros. Apenas si logramos escapar cuando lo libero.

-Esto es grave. Pensé que podríamos lidiar con esos sujetos sin inmiscuir a otros, pero parece que fui muy ingenuo-dijo Naruto.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que este desastre se haga conocido en todas las naciones. Temo por las repercusiones de los Kage-dijo Sakura.

 **-Eso es lo de menos. Si ustedes tuvieron problemas, dudo mucho que ellos tengan alguna oportunidad** -dijo el Kyubi.

-Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa-dijo Naruto. –Al comienzo parecía que se hartaban mucho de su habilidad para ser incorpóreos y poner los elementos en nuestra contra, pero también cuenta con un poder bruto comparable con el de un Bijuu. No me gusta admitirlo, pero fue complicad pelear solo con mi chakra.

- **Esto de estar separado de ti no ha resultado muy práctico, ¿verdad?**

-No estoy criticando nada, Kurama. Es solo que resulta molesto que esos sujetos hagan inútil todo el entrenamiento que tuve con la manipulación de la naturaleza.

-Al menos ya tenemos claro que si hay formas de herirlos-dijo Sakura.

-Es cierto. Creo que debí intuir que los ataques de Chakra puro y los basados en magia si podrían afectarlos-dijo Shinji. –Supongo que sellarlos también seria una buena forma para sacarlos del juego de forma permanente.

-Ya que eres el más informado sobre el tema, ¿puede aportar algo útil sobre esos sujetos-cuestiono la pelirrosa?

-Ya les dije que no sé nada. Es la primera vez que veo que alguien con Manipulación Elemental tome un aspecto como aquel. Tal vez tenga que ver el hecho de que ellos tengan un mayor acceso al Chakra que el que tienen las personas de mi mundo. Lo cierto es que dado que Tsukihime parecía saber de esta amenaza, lo mejor es que hablaran con ella para conocer mejor a tu enemigo.

-No puedo arriesgarme a visitarla en este momento. Debo mantener toda mi atención en Konoha-dijo Naruto.

-Entonces yo me encargare de visitarla-dijo Kushina.

-No. Pelearemos con lo que sabemos y tenemos. No puedo permitir que esos sujetos logren su objetivo y debemos ponernos totalmente a la ofensiva.

-Oh bien. Supongo que entonces esa es mi señal para poner pies en polvorosa-dijo Shinji.

-¿Vas a donde Tsukihime?

-Que va. Ya sacie mi curiosidad observando a los sujetos responsables de ese escenario post-apocalíptico en donde estuvimos y ahora quiero explorar la incógnita que me presento la pelirroja presente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo la chica en cuestión.

-Que voy a buscar a esa contraparte mía que llamas primo.

-¿¡En serio!?

-Sí. Hay incógnitas sobre mí que quiero responder y como que me resulta más productivo ir a resolverlas, que meterme en una batalla a la que no pertenezco.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? Dijiste que necesitabas de mi ayuda para regresar a tu mundo-dijo Naruto.

-Ya improvisare. Presiento que si añado a mis fuerzas el poder de los Bijuu que no conozco, podría lograr algunas cosas nuevas. Sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

 **-Sera sencillo persuadir a mis hermanos colaboren con Naruto, pero no creas que tu tendrás tanta suerte** -dijo Kurama.

-Ja. No me subestimes, zorro. Hay muchas formas en las que puedo convencerlos.

- **Convencer no es ni remotamente la palabra adecuada para lo que hiciste conmigo** -dijo Matatabi desde el hombro del pelimorado. – **Lo tuyo fue** …..

-Te recuerdo que tu jinchuriki fue la culpable de todo lo sucedido. Yo solo estaba un buscando inocente libro y fui atacado por esa ninfómana.

 **-No fe culpa de Yugito. Pensaba que mi hermana estaba en ti y…**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Desde cuando te llevas bien con Kokuo?-** dijo Kurama.

-La gata no está hablando de ella-dijo Shinji.

 **-¿Entonces quien?**

-Ni idea. Me fui de la dimensión donde sufrí ese percance cuando mi rarometro me grito que saliera de allí cuanto antes.

- **Déjalo así, Kurama. Es un tema que en el que es mejor no ahondar** -dijo la Niibi.

-Discúlpenme, pero no estoy siguiendo nada de lo que hablan y sinceramente no me importa en lo absoluto-reclamo Naruto. –Si te vas retirar, hazlo y ya-dijo Shinji.

-Pero que amargado. Si necesitan algo de mí, no se molesten en llamar-dijo el pelimorado antes de desaparecer con su **Kamui**.

-No sé si tranquilizarme porque se fue o sentirme perturbada por la existencia de otro como él-dijo Sakura.

-No importa-dijo Naruto mostrándose pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Solo pienso que necesitaremos de apoyo-dijo el rubio para dar un largo suspiro. -Espero que mis compañeros sean dignos del rango que ostentan, pues tengo planes para ellos.

* * *

No hay mucho que decir. Espero que gustara el capitulo.

 **OTAKUFire:** porque declararse amorosamente es muy mainstream. Era propio que Haruno tuviera una declaración única cuando se tiene a sí misma como rival.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias **.** Espero que te allá gustado el enfrentamiento.

 **Guest** : Sorry. In the beginning that ability is too much for Naruto. I made him too familiar with the idea that he was not a normal person. However, he still has that ability.

Eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos luego.


	32. Cap 31

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 31**

[En el bosque de la muerte]

-Glup. ¿Esto es una especie de broma o qué?-pregunto Menma viendo con duda a su hermano.

-En lo absoluto. Pelearas conmigo en este instante. Usa todo tu poder si así lo deseas-indico Naruto señalando al rubio con su brazo bueno. El otro lo tenía vendado y atado con un cabestrillo.

Ambos Uzumaki se encontraban en lo alto de las ramas de los arboles gigantescos que caracterizaban al bosque de la muerte. Naruto había convocado a ese sitio a todos los shinobi con los que se había graduado.

Esperaba que ellos estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarle en su próxima batalla para evitar la necesidad de declararle una guerra abierta a los cinco reyes. Confiaba en que Jiraiya no haría una locura, pero sabía que otros Kage y gobernantes, querrían sacar una tajada de la situación y causar conflictos innecesarios.

El detalle es que primero necesitaba probar la capacidad de sus compañeros ante enemigos no humanos, como lo eran los cinco reyes.

-Pregunto lo mismo. ¿Acaso esta jugándonos una broma?-pregunto Kiba a Kushina y Sakura Balderdottir.

-No. A el pareció una buena idea probar sus habilidades-dijo la pelirrosa.

-¿Con que motivo?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Si muestra suficiente valía. Se los diremos.

-Muy bien, Naruto. No voy a decir que no esperaba este momento-dijo Menma tronándose los dedos. -Sin embargo me molesta que justamente elijas el momento en que estas debilitado para enfrentarme.

-No te preocupes. Ajustare las cosas para hacer que este encuentro sea acorde para lo que quiero probar-dijo Naruto para luego activar su Mangekyo Rinnegan y activar el **Aesir: Gobernante del Trueno**.

Tras un estruendo que hizo que Menma fuera arrojado varios metros a través del bosque de la muerte. Cuando logro estabilizarse vio como una parte del mismo había sido reemplazada por un boquete que era ocupado por un gigante eléctrico color purpura.

-¡Pero qué demonios!-dijo Neji al ver semejante conglomeración de Chakra Raiton.

-Naruto no se anda con pequeñas-dijo Chouji comparado el tamaño del coloso con el de los miembros de su clan al usar el **Cho Baika no Jutsu.**

-No hay que ser un genio para saber que un toque de esa cosa mataría a alguien al instante-dijo Sasuke viéndole con su Sharingan. –Deber más fuerte que el **Susanoo**.

-Naruto tiene suficiente control sobre esa técnica para no freír todo lo que toca. En términos de poder si le supera, pero tengo que admitir que el también **Susanoo** tiene sus ventajas-comento Sakura.

-Menma es fuerte, pero no creo que pueda solo-dijo Natsumi.

-Por eso Naruto me ha pedido que les diga que pueden ayudarlo. El sabe que su hermano no aceptara ayuda de ustedes en un primer momento. Sin embargo, ese chico la necesitara si quiere ganar.

-Dudo que alguno de nosotros tenga una técnica que pueda contrarrestar esa cosa-comento Shikamaru.

-¿Entonces porque no piensas en una combinación, Nara? Seguro que a ti se te ocurre algo-dijo la Balderdottir dedicándole una mirada de reto.

-Que problemático-comento el chico de cabello piña viendo como uno de los brazos del **Aesir** se movía contra Menma.

[En un lugar muy lejano]

-¿Sabes, padre? Fuiste muy ingenuo-dijo Ifrit jugueteando con una bola de fuego mientras veía el cielo nocturno. –Decías que los Otsutsuki eran pusilánimes por depender del poder de los Shinju, pero hoy en día son ellos los que pueden andar a sus anchas.

-¿Estás bien, hermano?-le pregunto Sakura.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría, Shiva?-le dijo Ifrit ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-Disculpa. Es que esas cosas…-dijo la pelirrosa señalando la cabeza del mencionado.

-¿Esto?-dijo él viendo sus cuernos llameantes. –No te preocupes. Es solo un signo de que estoy volviendo a mi antiguo esplendor.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Veo que aun no has recuperado todas tus memorias, hermana. No recuerdas nuestra identidad.

-Lo siento. Mi mente aun está confundida. Temo decir que aun soy más Sakura Haruno que Shiva.

-Entonces déjame refrescarte las cosas. ¿Sabes sobre los Otsutsuki?

-No.

-Es un algo bastante lamentable y curioso. Es gracias a la ayuda de esa raza los humanos que los han progresado tanto. Sin ellos no habrían adquirido esa afinidad al Chakra que ahora presumen.

-Pero si todas las criaturas vivas tienen afinidad Chakra-cuestiono Sakura.

-Es cierto. Sin embargo no todos tienen la habilidad para retener vastas cantidades de esa energía en sus cuerpos o manejar pequeñas porciones para crear el dichoso Ninjutsu. Algunos nacen con afinidades a distintas clases de Chakra y otros pueden incluso crear su propia variedad. Nuestro caso es el primero. Nosotros somos afines al Chakra Elemental, ese que permite que el planeta se mantenga con vida-dijo el pelinegro moldeando una esfera de lava con sus manos. –No me refiero a la vida animal o vegetal. Me refiero a todas las actividades que permiten que el mundo sea el lugar que conocemos. Cada brisa, gota de lluvia, temblor, relámpago o incendio son signos de lo que te hablo. Sin ellos el planeta seria solo una inerte mota de polvo en el cosmos.

-Comprendo-dijo Shiva formando su propia esfera elemental con agua.

-El nombre de nuestra raza es Espers. Sin bien todos estamos relacionados, no podemos decir que somos propiamente una familia o un clan, por lo que un apellido no puede representarnos. Temo decir que como tal nuestra raza no era muy desarrollada. La idea de establecer una civilización era contraria a la filosofía de mantenernos en armonía con la naturaleza que practicábamos.

-¿Por qué la cambiaron?

-Fuimos aniquilados-dijo con sequedad el hombre de cuernos. –Si nosotros podemos identificarnos como representantes de esa vida, los Otsutsuki son inevitablemente representantes de la muerte. Son una enfermedad para cualquier lugar al que vayan. Son solo parásitos que buscan el Chakra para satisfacer su hambre y ambiciones de poder. Van de planeta en planeta consumiendo la energía de estos hasta agotarlos y dejarlos estériles. En definitiva son enemigos de la vida y de nosotros.

-Entonces aquellos que son herederos de los Otsutsuki también son enemigos

-Es correcto. Aunque los humanos no tienen un ritmo de consumo tan elevado como los Otsutsuki originales, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que lleven este mundo a su destrucción.

-Pero…..

-Ya te habrás dado cuenta que nosotros somos un contradicción. Aunque tengamos el poder los Espers con nosotros, inevitablemente nuestros cuerpos están contaminados por la esencia Otsutsuki-dijo Ifrit apretando los puños. –Y de todos nosotros, yo soy el peor. Vi la oportunidad de tomar el Rinnegan, el poder insignia de los Otsutsuki, y termine rebajándome a su nivel.

-Hermano-dijo Shiva preocupada.

-Pero mi condición no debe verse como algo malo. Las condiciones actuales provocan que el renacimientos de los Espers de hace mil años sea imposible. Retomar ese mismo estilo de vida no tiene caso alguno.

-¿Entonces cual es nuestro objetivo?

-Rehacer el mundo. Crearemos un mundo en donde los descendientes de los Otsutsuki deban aprender a respetar su hogar y a no codiciar lo que no deben.

-Entiendo. Por eso quieres que destruyamos las aldeas ninja.

-Es obvio que los humanos no cederán a su estilo de vida así como así. Les quitaremos a sus líderes y quebraremos su voluntad. Solo así podremos convertirnos en sus gobernantes.

-¿Qué haremos con Naruto y sus amigos?

-Ya le dimos una opción y ellos se negaron. Por ello su aniquilación es inevitable.

-¿Crees que podrás tu solo contra todos ellos? Sé que pudiste vencerle, pero seguramente ellos estarán preparados para contraatacar.

-Por eso no dedicaremos a que termines de despertar, hermana. No solo tus memorias, si no tu verdadera forma.

[En el bosque de la muerte]

- **Enton: Devastación** -dijo Menma dirigiendo un golpe contra el rostro del **Aesir** de Naruto, con un par de largas garras de fuego negro que se manifestaban en sus manos.

El rubio bloqueo el ataque haciendo que su constructo cruzara los brazos, evitando así la X de fuego que se formo tras el impacto de Menma.

-Es curioso el estilo que tienes-comento Naruto.

-Use ese estilo durante gran parte de mi vida. No iba a dejar de usarlo solo porque ya no tengo ese tonto zorro en mí-declaro el otro Uzumaki.

-Solo espero que eso implique que lo hayas mejorado, pues aquí va mi ataque. **Grito de Batalla del Gobernante del Trueno** -dijo Naruto con un chasquido de sus dedos **.**

Haciendo honor al nombre de la técnica, el **Aesir** se movió como si estuviera haciendo un grito, uno que fue sumamente ensordecedor debido a que fue como cien relámpagos explotando.

Menma se vio en la necesidad de bloquear sus oídos ante ese ataque, lo que evito que pudiera poner toda su atención en el cielo. Este empezó a abrirse y una lluvia de pequeños relámpagos empezó a manifestarse.

El **Grito de Batalla del Gobernante del Trueno** era básicamente una contradicción, pues los truenos llegaban antes que los rayos, provocando que su víctima quedara desorientada ante la inclemente precipitación voltaica.

El joven Uzumaki se encontraba indefenso ante el ataque de su hermano, pero un flash rojo dio a lugar a que el peligro fuera mermado.

 **-Futon: Gran Barrera de Tempestad** -dijo Shizuka mientras rodeaba a Menma y Natsumi con una pared circular de viento que disipaba los rayos que caían sobre ellos.

-¿¡Qué hacen aquí!?-reclamo Menma.

-Un "gracias por la ayuda" estaría bien-dijo la peliblanca.

-No lo vencerás, hermano. Al menos no en solitario. Necesitamos trabajar en equipo-dijo Natsumi con un kunai **Hiraishin** en sus manos.

-Ni hablar. Voy a terminar esta pelea por mi cuenta-le contesto Menma sacando una espada tipo katana.

-El punto aquí no es que le ganes solo. El detalle es que todos vemos a Naruto como alguien invencible. Una imagen que ciertamente ha empeorado con los últimos años.

-No necesito que me lo recuerdes.

-Si tengo que hacerlo. Si bien no todos deseamos vencer de formar explicita a Naruto, si queremos zanjar esa diferencia que entre él y nosotros. Por ello todos estamos dispuestos a colaborar contigo y hacer una estrategia que pueda derrotarle.

-¿Por qué tienen tanta confianza con ello?

-Puede que no lo parezca, pero le llevamos una ventaja de edad a Naruto. Tenemos más experiencia que el.

-Bien. Aceptare su ayuda-dijo Menma de mala gana. -Pero solo es porque no sabía que Naruto había desarrollado una técnica tan grande.

-Ese es buen primer paso-comento Shizuka con cierta burla.

-¿Qué proponen?

-Apenas si le has hecho mella con tu Enton. Hay que ser sensatos y usar el elemento contrario al que usa nuestro hermano-dijo Natsumi.

-Prefiero seguir con el mío y además no creo que puedas darle con tu Nintaijutsu. No hay nada con la suficiente potencia como para contrarrestar semejante formación de Raiton.

-A veces no es necesario una gran potencia, sino una buena precisión-dijo la usuaria de Byakugan.

-¡Oh-oh!-advirtió Shizuka haciendo que los Uzumaki se alertaran. –Necesitamos movernos-dijo mientras veía como el **Aesir** agitaba su brazo izquierdo para golpearle.

-Si planean algo, deben ejecutarlo más rápido-dijo Naruto dirigiendo los rayos de su coloso a la barrera de Shizuka.

-Entonces déjame hacerles ganar algo de tiempo-escucho el rubio de Sasuke, quien había saltado en dirección de la extremidad que aplastaría a los otros. – **Futon: Estoque al Vacío** -dijo el Uchiha mientras enfocaba la punta de una muy particular espada contra el brazo del Aesir.

La extremidad entonces fue atravesada por una fuerza invisible, que formo un boquete que provoco que el brazo estallara en un amasijo de chispas.

-¿Eh?-expreso Naruto para entonces ver como Sasuke se encontraba en la copa de un árbol portando la espada tipo rapier que le había dado hace unos años. El arma estaba revestida por una capa de Chakra Futon, uno que tenia la particularidad de ser purpura. –Eso es nuevo.

-No siempre podía depender de las flechas. Esta un arma que me permite atacar tanto de cerca, como a distancia-dijo el Uchiha.

-Nada mal, pero ese truco no te funcionara por una segunda vez-dijo Naruto para usar el brazo izquierdo de su constructo y tratar de atrapar a su oponente.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo Sasuke repitiendo su técnica y provocando que el gigante perdiera otro brazo.

-Es su oportunidad-advirtió Shizuka.

-De acuerdo-dijo Menma para dejar la barrera de la peliblanca, con la compañía de su hermana.

-Lo ataque de frente no son una opción-dijo Naruto mientras los ojos de su constructos emitían un resplandor.

Los gemelos se vieron en la necesidad de desviar los pilares eléctricos, que empezaron a abalanzarse sobre ellos en su carrera hacia Naruto. Era mucha la distancia que les separaba, como para usar un kunai **Hiraishin** para acercarse.

-¡Hey, no te olvides de mi!-dijo Sasuke usando el **Futon: Estoque al Vacío** contra el rostro del **Aesir**.

Este si bien recibió un golpe directo, no se vio en lo absoluto mellado por el jutsu del pelinegro.

-¿¡Pero qué…..!?-exclamo el Uchiha con incredibilidad.

-La razón por la que el Futon es más fuerte que el Raiton se debe a que el primero provoca un fuerte proceso de deionización que debilita y disipa las técnicas eléctricas. El exterior del cuerpo principal del **Gobernante del Trueno** es similar al de una nube de tormenta. Un ente que no puede ser puede descargado por una simple brisa.

-¿Entonces porque los brazos de esa cosa no están igual de protegidos? ¿No le hace débil?

-Los brazos del **Gobernante del Trueno** no son nubes de tormenta. Son relámpagos que surgen de ella de forma interminable- dijo Naruto mientras del **Aesir** surgían unos nuevos cuatro delgados con garras incluidas.

-Oh. Yo y mi bocota-dijo Sasuke con tic en el ojo.

-¿Puedes lidiar con esto?-dijo Naruto mientras provocaba que los cuatro puños de su constructo fueran hacia Sasuke.

-Tendré que subir las cosas de nivel-dijo Sasuke mientras su Sharigan tomaba la forma del Mangekyo.

- **Katon: Flores Imperiales del Fenix** -dijo una joven pelinegra que aterrizo junto a Sasuke y emitió una triada de proyectiles ígneos que cubrieron cuando ella tomo al chico y abandono la actual posición.

-¿Setsuna?-dijo Sasuke al notar a su hermana.

-¿Acaso tengo que recordarte que no debes abusar de esos ojos?-cuestiono la chica.

-Debo emplearme a fondo en esta batalla.

-Tal vez, pero no debes exagerar.

-Solo una técnica. Lo prometo.

-De acuerdo.

En un nuevo punto alto, Setsuna se separo de su hermano y este formo una criatura etérea purpura a su alrededor. Sasuke se vio algo resentido por el uso del **Susanoo** en su forma acorazada **,** pero este le permitió crear un arco se vio revestido por la misma clase de Futon que había usado en su anteriores ataques.

Naruto se dispuso a golpearle, pero un parpadeo después todos los brazos de su constructo fueron destruidos por las flechas que disparo Sasuke.

-¡Ahora, Natsumi!-dijo Menma, quien estaba junto a la pelirroja a los pies del Aesir.

- **Futon: Tatsumaki Kaiten V2-** dijo Natsumi para formar un torbellino a su alrededor, el cual Menma monto para ser impulsado hacia arriba a una extrema velocidad.

- **Uzumaki Hijutsu: Endurecimiento de Adamantina** -dijo Menma para aplicar en su katana un sello que incremento notablemente el poder su arma.

El Aesir, que había perdido sus extremidades superiores, no puedo recibir la estocada que asesto Menma en su rostro. Naruto estaba justamente detrás del punto de impacto, pero al armadura era lo suficientemente gruesa como para evitar el filo. Sin embargo, su hermano no tenía planeado usar este.

- **Enton: Detonación** -dijo descargando el poder de su **Amaterasu** en su arma, para crear una explosión que envolvió a todo el **Aesir** en llamas negras.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Lo hizo-dijo Kiba.

-Eso parece-dijo Hisen viendo fijamente la escena.

-¡Menma!-dijo Natsumi atrapando a su gemelo, que cayó tras la explosión. El sello de su arma no había evitado que recibiera una de descarga eléctrica del constructo que había destruido.

-Supongo que es inevitable que una técnica de ese tipo tenga puntos débiles-comento Shikamaru. –Un mayor tamaño, implica una mayor atención de su portador para protegerse. Además este hace que las técnicas sean más frágiles.

-Eso no es necesariamente cierto-comento Sakura.

La nube de humo que había dejado la destrucción del **Gobernante del Trueno** de Naruto fue agitada por un estruendo.

Menma esperaba que su hermano abandonara su armadura para una pelea hombre a hombre, pero lo que hizo este fue todo lo contrario.

La nubes oscuras que cubrían la zona aplacaron, dando paso a una tormenta de polvo que empezó a formarse.

El suelo se estremeció y decenas de rocas empezaron a apilarse en una figura humanoide que provoco que los presentes sufrieran un tic nervioso.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo, pero el día aun es largo y no han probado el poder del **Aesir: Lord de la Tierra** -dijo Naruto desde la cima de lo que parecía una montaña con patas.

Parecía irreal como el colosal golem era sostenido por unas piernas que parecían estalagmitas. Los brazos del constructo eran masivos, con vetas metálicas que hacían parecer que la resistencia de este era increíble. Era definitivamente, algo que un Tsuchikage quisiera tener en su poder.

-Este es sola la segunda de cinco pruebas que les tengo. Ya todos son jounin, pero díganme. ¿Están dispuestos a enfrentar a un dios? -dijo Naruto para entonces levitar un anillo de enormes rocas. –Porque quiero a guerreros dispuestos a hacerlo-dijo luego arrojarlas como proyectiles.

[En un lugar lejano]

En medio de las escarpadas montañas del País de la Tierra era fácil que una persona se perdiera. A simple vista todas las direcciones se veían igual. Un sinfín de picos rocosos que se perdían en el horizonte.

Ese era justo el caso de una particular pelinegra con gran remembranza a Setsuna, quien rebanaba sus sesos para descifrar donde se encontraba.

-Alduin, ¿¡Dónde demonios estamos!?-pregunto la joven de más de veinte a la enorme sombra de ojos rojos que estaba a sus pies.

 **-No soy el más indicado para ilustrártelo. ¿No deberías saberlo tú?-** dijo la sombra.

-¡Hace mucho tiempo que no leo un mapa de continente shinobi! ¡Y eso no viene al caso!-reclamo la pelinegra. -¡Se supone que ibas a ayudarme a escabullirme de Tenten y los demás, no a hacer que me perdiera!

 **-Haces demasiado escándalo por un leve contratiempo. Cumplí mi cometido tal como lo prometí. Que hayas terminado en un lugar alejado del punto de llegada de los otros, de por si es una ventaja. Ellos cuentan con las ayuda de muchos rastreadores.**

-Bien. Eso es muy cierto. Pero igual necesitare regresar a Uzu para poder intervenir el sello.

 **-¿Por qué no puede hacerlo esa mujer que controlas?**

-Tayuya es buena con el Fuinjutsu, pero necesito usar mi Sharingan para poder hacer un trabajo de precisión. Aprendí suficiente de ella como para hacer la operación por mi cuenta.

 **-¿Lo harás todo tu sola?**

-Ok. Igual necesitare una distracción para poder actuar. Espero que Akatsuki siga operando en este mundo. Dado que hay tres jinchuriki en el grupo de Tenten, dudo que no me ayuden.

 **-Entonces ejecuta tu plan con prontitud, Tsuki. El tiempo apremia.**

-Satsuki Uchiha. Contigo no necesito usar ese nombre falso.

 **-Como gustes-** dijo la sombra para replegarse y dejar a la chica sola.

-Bien. Ahora, ¿a donde debería ir?-dijo la pelinegra viendo a los lados.

-¿Puedo ayudarle, señorita?-escucho Satsuki de un hombre a sus espaldas.

-Depende-dijo la chica girándose. – ¿Puedes decirme dónde estoy?

-No, pero te diré a donde iras-dijo Aldramech cargando un arco voltaico. -¡Al infierno!

* * *

Y llego con la continuación. Subo el capitulo particularmente excitado luego de ver el nuevo tráiler de Thor Ragnarok. Espero que el capitulo haya cumplido las expectativas.

Como siempre todos los comentarios son bien recibidos. Entiendo que no comenten las historias de contenido lemon, porque ciertamente da algo de vergüenza hacerlo, pero solo así conozco si vale la pena seguir con la historia si veo sus opiniones.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias. Espero que la batalla del capítulo te haya gustado.

 **spark297:** Como que Shinji predijo un conflicto mucho más grande que el de los cinco reyes (al menos para él). Tanto los semidioses como Thor siempre tiende a regularse para no volar todo los que los rodea, por ello sus enemigos tomaron ventaja.

 **Berserker glv:** No, lo siento. Esta es una de las pocas historias que no visualizo del tipo harem y prefiero que se quede así.

 **a2123330035:** Gracias. Me alegra que te guste.

Eso es todo por ahora. Hasta luego.


	33. Cap 32

**El Remolino Relampagueante**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos.

 **Capitulo 32**

-¡Pero qué…rayos!- expreso Shizune conforme una fila múltiples Naruto ingresaba al hospital de Konoha con sus "victimas" en unas camillas.

La mayoría estaba inconsciente y con improvisados vendajes. Solo Sakura y Kushina se encontraban completamente bien, pero era por su no participación en la prueba del rubio.

-No haga preguntas, Shizune-san-dijo Ino, con una mano en su adolorida cabeza. Esto producto de un fallido (y desastroso) **Jutsu de Intercambio de Mentes**. La mente de ávido usuario del rayo como Naruto, no es un buen lugar para lectores de mentes poco experimentados.

-En serio no pregunte-dijo cabizbajo Sasuke, el único varón despierto de todo el grupo. Como mantuvo su distancia en todo momento, pudo salvarse de la gran paliza.

Era reseñable que Shikamaru había seguido la misma estrategia, pero el uso de **Jutsu Posesión de Sombra** en uno de sus rivales titánicos le llevo a un sobreesfuerzo que le dejo inconsciente.

-Hey, no deben sentirse mal. Lograron vencer a tres de mis **Aesir** -dijo Naruto. –Eso es mucho más de lo que yo pensaba que lograrían.

-Sí. Eso no alivia mucho el sentimiento de derrota-dijo el Uchiha.

-Se dice que Madara y Hashirama tenían técnicas de calibre similar a las de Naruto y que nadie que las viera sobrevivía otro día. Supongo que podemos sentirnos orgullosos-dijo una Setsuna llena de raspones.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú estabas con ellos, Setsuna?-dijo Shizune mostrándose confundida y un tanto alarmada.

-Temo que sí. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Porque eso significa que tenemos una falla de seguridad-dijo la doctora ahora mostrándose muy seria.

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto Naruto.

-Hace apenas unos minutos una chica muy parecida a Setsuna se desplomo en la entrada del hospital. Si note que era un poco más alta, pero tenía quemaduras tan serias que no pude darme el lujo de hacerme ningún cuestionamiento antes de atenderla. Ahora mismo está en cuidados intensivos.

-En ese caso es prudente que le sometan a vigilancia. Puede que sea alguien peligroso.

-Eso haremos-dijo Shizune retirándose para llamar a los chunin de guardia en el hospital y dejar la sala. Otros doctores del lugar se encargaron de llevarse a los otros heridos a tratamiento.

-Naruto, ¿no creerás que es…..?-dijo Sakura.

-Solo dame un momento-respondió el rubio.

Sin tener que hacer un movimiento, el joven activo su **Ojo de la Mente de Kagura** y analizo cada señal de Chakra que había en las inmediaciones del hospital. Tras poner su atención en el área indicada por Shizune, no pudo evitar poner una cara de malestar.

-Tengo buenas, malas y terribles noticias-dijo el Thorson.

-¿Es Satsuki, verdad?-pregunto Sakura apretando los puños ante la inoportuna presencia de su enemiga.

-En efecto. Su Chakra es parecido al de Setsuna y Sasuke, así que puedo confirmarte que es una posible candidata para ser ella. Eso nos lleva al siguiente hecho-dijo Naruto suspirando, cosa que encontró raro la pelirrosa. – ¿Sigues desconfiando de Shinji?

-Mientras haya un aliento es mis pulmones, siempre dudare de Lokison.

-Eres demasiado dura, Sakura-se quejo Kushina.

-Bien. En ese caso no creo que te guste saber que posiblemente el es hermano de Satsuki.

-… ¿Qué?-dijo la pelirrosa rtras quedar conmocionada con la noticia. La pelirroja también se sorprendió mucho por la revelación.

-Mi Chakra es muy diferente al de mis hermanos, pero aun así puedo sentir cierto parentesco entre estos. Con Menma y Natsumi encuentro ese desbordante Chakra que nos une como Uzumaki, mientras que con Kushina además detecto una chispeante energía. Pasa lo mismo con ella y Shinji. Ambos tienen el mismo tipo de energía caótica que asumo que debe ser propia de su padre.

-En ese caso mi cruzada tiene un fin mucho mayor de lo que esperaba. La muerte de un hijo de Loki es siempre para bien.

-Allí viene lo complicado. Sus heridas fueron el tipo de los rayos verdes-dijo Naruto siendo algo discreto con la información. –Tal vez ella sepa donde se encuentran.

-Entiendo-dijo Sakura comprendiendo que ella hablaba de Aldramech.

-Sé que mi última intervención hizo que las cosas salieran mal, pero en esta ocasión no estoy pidiendo una oportunidad para ella. Ahora es por un asunto más serio.

-Comprendo tus intenciones. No puedo permitirme imponer mis metas personales sobre el bienestar general.

-En ese caso, me retiro. La información que necesito no podrá ser extraída de la forma tradicional-dijo Naruto para disponerse a abandonar la sala.

-Déjame acompañarte. No sería bueno que te dejaras marear por sus palabras traicioneras-dijo Sakura siguiéndole.

-Yo también voy-dijo Kushina.

-No. Por favor espera aquí mientras los demás despiertan. Luego necesitare hablar con ellos-dijo Naruto.

-Argh. De acuerdo-respondió la pelirroja con un quejido.

El par de semidioses entonces se retiro con destino incierto, dejando bastante intrigados a los presentes, específicamente a los hermanos Uchiha, quienes habían puesto atención a la conversación.

-Sasuke, ¿Tu sabes de qué hablan esos dos?-pregunto Setsuna.

-Creo que es obvio que no-le respondió su hermano.

-¿Y acaso no te interesa?

-Obvio que sí y creo que tenemos derecho a husmear un poco luego de sobrevivir a esa horrenda pelea-dijo el Uchiha para ver a Ino.

-Supongo que requieren de mi ayuda, ¿verdad?-dijo la rubia suspirando.

-Tú eres la especialista en recolección de información, ¿no?-comento Setsuna. -No estaría mal que pusieras en uso tus habilidades y el hecho de que conoces el hospital.

-De acuerdo. Pero solo es por Sakura. Quiero decir la que conocemos, no la que está con Naruto. Hace un rato que no veo a Haruno y por alguna razón estoy algo preocupada.

-En eso coincidimos-dijo Sasuke.

[Minutos después]

Una vez en la sala de su casa, Naruto realizo la técnica de **Viaje Astral** con Sakura a su lado. Como no era mucha la distancia que debía recorrer, no había problema con llevar un pasajero mientas hacia uso de su versión del **Camino Humano**.

Al llegar a la habitación de su objetivo, encontraron que esta ya se encontraba siendo custodiada por un par de chunin. También encontraban Shizune y Anko, quienes estaban discutiendo sobre como interrogarían a la sospechosa y que preguntas harían. Allí quedo evidenciado que fue inteligente de Sakura aparecerse en Suna y no en Konoha cuando llego a ese mundo, ya que de lo contrario hubiera hecho un buen revuelto.

Como había explicado Shizune, la paciente era casi un calco de Setsuna. El detalle estaba en que tenía atributos mejor definidos que la primera. A pesar de las expectativas, la joven no había sufrido heridas extremadamente serias de su aparente combate. De momento solo podía observarse que tenía gran parte de su cuerpo vendado, con algunos signos de quemadura.

Tomando en cuenta la fuerza de los cinco reyes, Naruto opino que había salido bien parada.

Dado que la confirmación visual no era una prueba segura, Naruto en su forma astral se acerco a la pelinegra y toco su frente para establecer una conexión. En condiciones normales, el **Camino Humano** puede tomar los recuerdos de una persona mediante la extracción de su alma. La versión del Mangekyo Rinnegan no era ni tan eficaz, ni tan violenta, pero igual permitía al usuario entrar en contacto con la mente de una persona distante.

Sin ninguna demora, Naruto y Sakura se vieron dentro del espacio mental de la pelinegra. Este estaba conformado por un templo de apariencia griega, el cual era tan grande como para contener a un Bijuu sin ningún problema.

Tales criaturas no se encontraban allí, pero si una chica de cabello azabache recostada en un trono de almohadas. Esta naturalmente no tenía las heridas de su yo exterior y tenía una pronunciada expresión de enojo en su rostro, la cual no mejoro al ver a sus invitados.

-Para que conste, solo no hare ningún comentario perspicaz por su curiosa aparición porque estoy muy enojada-dijo Satsuki a sus visitantes.

-Dado tu saludo, no me queda duda de que tú eres Satsuki Uchiha, ¿verdad?-dijo Naruto.

-Es correcto. Además ese extraño comentario tuyo me certifica que ustedes son los sujetos a los que encerré inútilmente en el Salón del Olvido.

-En efecto. Claro que tu jugarreta no funciono muy bien-dijo Sakura.

-Mis disculpas. Fue una idea precipitada y poco planeada. No creí que mi Mangekyo Sharingan lograría controlarlos, así que tome ese camino.

-Como si fuera a dejarme controlar por ti.

-En fin. ¿A que vinieron? ¿Van a aprovechar que estoy débil para matarme? Sabía que era una muy mala idea transportarme a Konoha, pero no se me ocurrió que alguien usaría esa ocasión para atacarme. Mucho menos que lo harías tu.

-Tú no tienes derecho a un mejor trato. No después de lo que le hiciste a Naruko.

-Respóndeme. ¿Por qué sigues tan obsesionada con ese asunto?-inquirió la Uchiha con una fuerte mirada. -Dificulto mucho que tú no hayas seguido tu vida luego de ese evento. ¿Acaso hay algun sentimiento que no revelaste y eso te esta carcomiendo?

-¿¡Que!?-dijo Sakura, poniéndose del color de su cabello. -¿¡Qué demonios insinúas!?

-No seas tan cohibida. Estuve en una comunidad regida únicamente por mujeres por años. Es obvio que vi relaciones que iban más allá de la amistad entre las habitantes de allí.

-¡Eso no viene a lugar!-reclamo la Balderdottir. –Lo único que importa aquí es que debes pagar por tus crímenes-dijo recuperando su semblante serio.

-Y dime. ¿Matarme no te haría una criminal igual que yo?-dijo Satsuki sonriéndole a Sakura, provocando que esta se enfureciera mas.

-¡Para nada! Solo estaría haciendo justicia.

-En ese caso haz lo que quieras. Solo espero que aceptes las consecuencias cuando a ti te llegue tu momento-dijo Satsuki suspirando con pesadez. -A pesar de mi ausencia, seguro que Kali lamentara mi perdida y se encargara de vengar mi muerte-dijo viendo fijamente a su ex compañera.

-¿Quién es Kali?

-Me niego a recurrir en tu lastima para sobrevivir. Tú lo sabrás en su debido tiempo.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Ella ya tiene una hija!-se escucho desde el exterior templo.

Naruto suspiro con fastidio y fue al sitio en cuestión, en donde recogió a las "conciencias" de Ino, Sasuke y Setsuna, quienes hacía rato habían llegado al lugar gracias a las técnicas de la Yamanaka.

Rápidamente los intrusos explicaron que la razón de su presencia era por la curiosidad que sentían hacia la identidad de la chica que había arribado al hospital debido a la mención de su similitud con Setsuna y querían saber cuál era la relación que guardaba con Naruto.

Si bien el trió había seguido sutilmente al par de semidioses de forma sigilosa y poco invasiva, para la Yamanaka fue imposible no darse cuenta de cierto pensamiento que brillo en la mente de Satsuki al momento de que fue interrogada.

-¡Maldición! Siempre cuide mi mente de esa otra Yamanaka y justo ahora que estoy débil viene otra de metiche-bramo Satsuki.

-¡Hey! ¡No me digas metiche!-dijo la rubia.

-No es como si tuviéramos en condiciones de contradecirle-dijo Sasuke.

-¡Como si eso importara!-reclamo Setsuna, para luego señalar a la chica. -¡Explícate!

-¿Sobre qué?-dijo con apatía Satsuki a su contraparte.

-¿¡Como que sobre que!? Ino acaba de averiguar que tienes una hija y tú tienes la desfachatez de renunciar a tu vida.

-¿Y?

-¿Acaso no entiendes que tienes una responsabilidad con ella? ¿No crees que es egoísta rendirte sin pensar en su bienestar.

-Lo tengo presente. De hecho mi actual predicamento se debe a los planes que tengo para asegurar su futuro-dijo la Uchiha mayor para suspirar. –Por desgracia termine en el sitio incorrecto por otro absurdo error del universo.

-¿Error?-dijo Sakura.

-Solo así lo puedo llamar. Es lo mismo que te explique cuando nos topamos en Spyra. Imagina que la realidad se rompe a tu alrededor de forma repentina. Permitiéndote ver cosas que podrían escapar a tu imaginación. Todo mientras terminas en un mundo diferente. Esa es la razón por la que desaparecí de nuestro mundo.

-Si eso es verdad, ¿quieres decir que dejaste a tu hija sola?-pregunto Setsuna.

-Por supuesto que no. Esta bajo la protección de su "madre"-dijo Satsuki haciendo una "comillas" con sus dedos y una cara de desagrado.

-¿Eh?

-Deben entender que no es nada fácil ser una maga. Debo pasar mucho tiempo estudiando y preparando mis hechizos. Como mi enfrentamiento con Sakura y Naruto no tuvo buenos resultados, me vi en la necesidad de legarle gran parte de la responsabilidad de cuidar a Kali a una amiga de su padre que se ofreció a ayudarme con su cuidado.

-Adivino. Al final le dejaste todo el trabajo-dijo Sakura con mala cara.

-Temo que sí-dijo Satsuki mordiéndose los labios. –Y lo lamento bastante. Aguantar los lloriqueos de Kali es algo difícil, pero fue todavía peor escuchar cómo le dijo primero mamá a su niñera que a mí-dijo la pelinegra mordiendo una almohada.

-Me imagino que eso fue horrible-comento Ino, que de alguna forma sintió el sufrimiento de la afectada.

-Claro que lo fue. No demostré debilidad, pero fue un golpe bastante duro para mí. Solo no destruí a esa ladrona porque sentí que haría mucho daño a Kali.

-Je. Puedo imaginar porque te sentiste tan incómoda-dijo Sakura. -Recuerdo que una de tus metas era rehacer tu clan luego de su destrucción.

-Esa ya no es una meta que tenga que llevar tan lejos. Me conformo con tener una pequeña familia.

-Pues no entiendo que exactamente planeas. Para empezar te veo inusualmente tranquila con mi presencia. La última vez quedaste en shock al verme y ahora estas aceptando sin oposición mi juicio.

-Estoy muy frustrada. Eso es lo que me sucede-declaro secamente la Uchiha. –Mi meta es y siempre será hacerme más fuerte. Pongo cada gota de mi ser en hacerlo. Sin embargo, siempre me consigo con existencias como tú, este Naruto y ese condenado sujeto que me ataco. Es inevitable que llegue a la triste conclusión de que sus poderes son demasiado como para que alguien como yo pueda aspirar superarlo algún día.

-Creo que podemos comprender ese sentimiento-comento Ino.

-Sinceramente opino que estas siendo demasiado ingrata con lo que obtuviste-dijo Sakura. -Naciste siendo parte de uno de los clanes prestigiosos del mundo shinobi y has tenido acceso a conocimientos que otros jamás soñarían.

-Eso puede ser verdad, pero realmente uno pensaría que con tantas bendiciones no debería tener que vérmelas con dioses, monstruos o lo que sea que sean ustedes.

-El poder atrae al poder. Es natural que te veas inmiscuida con asuntos que a veces escapen de tu dominio-dijo Naruto.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Ahora si no es mucha molestia, ¿serias tan gentil de decirme que fue lo que te paso? Quiero decir. ¿Cómo es que fuiste atacada?

-Tuve una rencilla con un sujeto en lo que yo creo que fue el País de la Tierra. No estoy segura, pero luego de volar por los aires un par de montañas y ver que aun quedaba un par de decenas más intactas, me rindo a la idea de que estaba en uno de sus valles rocosos.

-¿Identidad?

-No puedo darte un nombre. Solo sé que parecía un psicópata y tenía unas espadas muy raras-dijo Satsuki para ponerse pensativa. –Creo que son las Kibas-dijo para entonces afirmarse a si misma. -Si definitivamente son esas. Recuerdo haberlas visto en un documento de Hebiko sobre los espadachines de la niebla.

-Perfecto. Es a quien buscamos.

-Si ese es el caso, por favor mátalo por mí, ¿quieres? Alguien debe explicarle con algo de violencia como es no se debe tratar a una dama.

-Al menos agradece que no te asesino-dijo Sakura. –No te enfrentaste a un enemigo débil.

-Eso lo tengo presente. Especialmente debido al hecho de que si me mato.

-¿Eh?-dijeron Ino, Sasuke y Setsuna con confusión.

-Use un hechizo retrasado. Vi que mi final era eminente ante una de sus técnicas y convoque un **Arise** en mi persona. Luego de estar muerta por cinco minutos el hechizo se activo y me trajo de vuelta a la tierra de los vivos. El hechizo no me deja exactamente en un buen estado, pero al menos me dejo con las fuerzas suficientes para desplazarme a un sitio más seguro como el hospital de Konoha.

-Déjame ver si te entendí. ¿Dices que tienes una técnica que te permite revivir personas?-dijo Sakura con una mano apretándose las sienes al no comprender por completo lo que escucho.

-Su alcance es limitado, pero básicamente sí. **Arise** extiende un poco la vitalidad de una persona fallecida con el fin de que pueda recibir el tratamiento necesario para sobrevivir a heridas previas. Es elemental que un mago blanco aprenda para servir de apoyo en su equipo.

-Menudo desperdicio. Que tú tengas algo así.

-Me imagino que es lo que quieres y temo decirte que eso no es posible. Revivir a Naruko esta más allá de mi poder. **Arise** solo funciona con personas con menos de un día de fallecidas.

-Eso temí.

-Sinceramente no me molestaría intentarlo con tal de que dejes de fastidiarme, pero las condiciones hacen que sea no sea posible mi intervención. ¿O es que acaso tú tienes una forma de volver a nuestra dimensión y regresar en el tiempo?

-No exactamente, pero…..

-Podemos recurrir a la ayuda de un conocido-dijo Naruto. –Dada la información que tenemos, dudo que se niegue a dar una mano.

-¡De ninguna forma!-reclamo Sakura. -Acabamos de deshacernos de él. Me niego a recurrir a la ayuda de Lokison.

-También podemos solicitar apoyo a Tsukihime, pero creo que es potencialmente menos laborioso si hacemos que Shinji colabore.

-¿Shinji?-dijo Satsuki intrigada. – ¿Están hablando de Shinji Uchiha?

-El no es un Uchiha. Tan solo debe haberse robado el Sharingan de alguna forma-comento la Balderdottir de mala gana.

-Su verdadero nombre es Shinji Shihoin y tiene habilidades que pueden sernos útiles para ponerle fin a este conflicto-dijo Naruto. –Se que jugar con la vida y la muerte no es lo ideal, pero me gustaría que el conflicto entre ustedes dos terminara de una forma no violenta-dijo viendo a la dos chicas.

-Sí. Hacer tal cosa me dejara un mal sabor de boca. Especialmente luego de enfrentar el **Edo Tensei** , pero me gustaría que Naruko disfrutara de la vida que le fue arrebatada.

-Acepto. Si este plan me permitirá encontrarme con mi querido, por supuesto que les ayudare.

-¿Tu querido?-dijo Sakura confundida.

-Me extraña que no lo hayan preguntado. Resulta que el padre de Kali es el sujeto del que hablan.

-…..

-…..

-…..

-…..

-…..

-¿Dije algo malo?-dijo la ultima en hablar al sentirse incomoda en ese silencio que se formo en su espacio mental.

-La depravación de Lokison nunca dejara de sorprenderme-dijo Sakura algo verde.

-¡Hey! ¿¡A que viene esa cara de asco!?-reclamo la pelinegra.

-Me hubiera gustado que no lo supieras, pero la cosa es la siguiente Satsuki. Tú no eres una persona normal tal como crees que eres. Tal como mi persona, Naruto y Shinji, tú eres la hija de un dios.

-¿¡Que!?-dijo la pelinegra desconcertada.

-No niego tu habilidad, pero debes comprender que es innatural que alguien pueda usar tanto Chakra como magia con la pericia en que tu lo haces. Un humano normal tendría problemas para manipular ambas energías al mismo tiempo.

-Ciertamente me costó un poco aprender a hacer hechizos, pero luego mis compañeras se sorprendieron por la tremenda velocidad con la que domine sus artes. A decir verdad me siento más cómoda usando la magia que el Ninjutsu.

-Tu padre es un experto hechicero así que es natural que suceda eso.

-¿Quién dices que es mi padre?

-El dios de los engaños, Loki.

-O vaya. Eso es inesperado, pero ciertamente explica algunas cosas. Fugaku nunca fue buen padre y siempre me desprecio como hija. Claro que ahora no se si el que me crio era el Fugaku real o el ser que dicen.

-Seguramente fue el real. De lo contrario mi padre se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Es probable. ¿Cuál es el caso de ustedes?

-Mi padre es Balder, el dios de la luz y el padre Naruto es Thor, el dios del trueno.

-Vaya. Menuda revelación te tenías guardada. Debiste haber empezado con eso y nos hubiéramos evitado la pelea en Spyra.

-Hmpf. No creas que me caerás en mi gracia. Aun cuando puedas revivir a Naruko, nada cambiara entre nosotras.

-Que mal. Y yo que quería que me explicaras un montón de cosas.

-Tendrás que buscar a alguien más para resolver tus dudas.

-Es una lástima. Pero en fin, al menos puedes explicarme cual es el motivo por el que todos siguen teniendo una expresión de desconcierto.

-Siguen un tanto perturbados. Por si no lo sabías Shinji también es hijo de Loki.

-¿Eh?-dijo Satsuki quedando en shock.

-En efecto, ustedes dos son hermanos. Sin embargo no son hijos del mismo Loki. Es un asunto complicado, pero no cambia el hecho de que estén emparentados.

-Oh cielos-dijo la pelinegra apretándose las sienes. –Ya conservo suficientes conflictos con Itachi y ahora me sales con esto-dijo la chica mostrándose intranquila. – ¿Acaso era demasiado pedir una relación de hermanos normal?-dijo reclamando al cielo.

-No es necesario que te estreses tanto. Ese tipo de relaciones no es muy rara en los clanes shinobi-comento Setsuna, ciertamente incomoda por el hecho de que estaba consolándose a "sí misma" por tal tema.

-Sí. Incluso la hermana de Naruto me confesó que en cierto momento se sintió atraída por él-añadió Sasuke.

-¿¡Que ella que!?-dijo Naruto escandalizado.

-No necesitan consolarme sobre eso. Hay algo que me preocupa más y no justamente me afecta a mí.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sakura.

-Es sobre mi hija. La cosa es que Shinji no sabe que es padre.

-Eso me queda claro. Aun cuando se la pase ocultando cosas, dudo que este escapando de algo así.

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Instinto femenino. He visto a varios hombres tratando de escapar de esa responsabilidad y su mirada es demasiado delatora. La de Shinji es más bien la de alguien que no sabe qué hacer con su vida, lo que es ciertamente más preocupante debido a su condición.

-Pues espero que le guste saber que ahora tiene una meta bien definida. En verdad me complace la oportunidad de poder decirle a Kali que tiene un padre, pero me mortifica el no tener una historia que contarle al momento en que pregunte como es que vino al mundo-dijo Satsuki.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Para fines prácticos, Shinji y yo jamás no hemos dirigido la palabra. Somos completos desconocidos.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso no hicieron "eso"?

-No de una forma tan personal como sería ideal. No pasaste suficiente tiempo con las Amazonas como para saber cuáles eran sus costumbres. Una de ellas deja en ridículo al programa de restauración de clanes.

-¿Y en qué consiste?

-No sé si deba mencionárselos.

-Ino sácale la respuesta-ordeno Sakura.

-¡Ni hablar! Al menos déjenme algo de dignidad-reclamo Satsuki.

-Entonces habla.

-Las Amazonas evitan en cuanto pueden el contacto con los hombres, pero de todas formas los necesitan para el momento en que quieren tener descendencia.

-¿Entonces organizan citas o qué?

-No. Secuestramos a hombres que encontremos dignos por su habilidad o poder y luego los usamos de forma mancomunada en un ritual bajo la luna llena.

-…..

-…..

-…..

-…..

-…..

-Es imposible no decir que las Amazonas no están un poco mal de la cabeza por el uso de ese método, pero solo así se evita que una de la participantes se sientan especialmente con uno de los hombres y luego falle a los principios de la Amazona-explico Satsuki.

-¿Y quienes en su sano juicio eligen a un ser como Lokison para tal cosa?-dijo Sakura con un tic en el ojo.

-No lo hicimos. El se coló de alguna forma.

-Bastardo afortunado. Sabía que debí seguir a Naruto a esa dimensión-dijo Sasuke, para luego recibir las miradas asesinas de Ino y su hermana.

-Natsumi se enterara de esto-le amenazo Setsuna, haciendo que Sasuke tragara nervioso.

-Supongo que es natural que ustedes no supieran de esto-dijo Satsuki. -Seguro que Shinji también debe haberles ocultado lo que hizo con sus amigos.

-¿Tiene amigos?-comento sarcásticamente Sakura.

-Depende de a quien le preguntes. Podría decirles un poco sobre él, si respondes algunas de mis preguntas.

-De acuerdo.

[Más tarde]

-¡Naruto! ¿¡Donde estas!?-reclamo Kushina Thorsdottir al llegar a la casa Uzumaki. Tras de sí se encontraban Menma y Natsumi, quienes ya habían sido dados de alta y estaban de nuevo en acción.

-¡Estoy abajo!-respondió el rubio desde el sótano de la casa.

Los Uzumaki entonces bajaron al piso inferior de la mansión y encontraron que Naruto se encontraba afilando una enorme guadaña de hoja roja y ornamentas esqueléticas de color blanco.

-¿¡Qué es eso?-dijo Kushina impactada al ver tan amenazante arma.

-No es nada importante. Solo es un seguro por si Shinji no quiere cooperar en cierto asunto-dijo Naruto mientras anexaba al arma todo tipo de orbes oscuros, provocando que un aura muy tenebrosa enredara el artefacto al punto de que ni siquiera Menma deseara tenerlo en su poder.

-Esto…. No entiendo porque necesitarías tal cosa para eso-dijo la pelirroja para entonces despejar sus pensamientos y centrarse en lo que en verdad iba a decir. -¿En dónde te metiste? Esperamos por ti por horas. De no ser porque Sakura nos dijo que regresáramos a casa, seguiríamos allí.

-Lo lamento. El asunto de Sakura se alargo más de lo que debía y no pude regresar al hospital-dijo Naruto poniendo su atención en sus hermanos.

-Pues espero que haya sido algo muy importante-declaro Menma. -No estoy particularmente molesto por ser incluido en esa prueba tuya y toda la espera, pero de todas formas espero que disipes toda la intriga en la que nos has dejado.

-Lo que quiere decir Menma es que hay algo que nos perturba-dijo Natsumi. –Después de ver lo fuerte que eres, tenemos la gran necesidad de saber que fue lo que logro herirte de esa forma.

-Me alegro que les interese, pues es un asunto que les interesa bastante-dijo Naruto con una cara seria. -A diferencia de los dragones de hace unos años, el problema que enfrentamos es completamente propio de este mundo.

-No necesitas ponerle drama al asunto. No es como si ya no hubiéramos enfrentado a enemigos peligrosos-dijo Menma.

-Ustedes ya saben cuál es la verdad sobre mí, soy hijo de un dios. Puede pensarse que soy el ser más fuerte del mundo, pero eso está lejos de ser verdad. Recuerden que somos hijos de la misma madre y por ello siendo tan mortal como ustedes.

-Oh bien. Se agradece tal humildad-comento el otro rubio con cierto sarcasmo.

-No lamento mi condición, pero la situación amerita que necesite el poder de otros para poder solucionarla. Ahora mismo han surgido cinco seres que cuenta con el poder propio de un dios y ellos planean usarlo para remodelar el mundo a su gusto.

-Mal por ellos. Se metieron con los oponentes equivocados.

-El detalle es que no me siento muy bien usando toda mi fuerza contra ellos. No solo porque siento que podría causar mucho daño a los alrededores, si no porque los involucrados son personas que conocemos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Natsumi.

-De primera mano puedo decirles que Sakura y Shisui forman parte de tal grupo.

-¿¡Que!?-expresaron los gemelos conmocionados.

-Oye, oye. Entiendo que las cosas se pongan raras contigo cerca, pero en serio me vas a decir que de entre todas las personas de la aldea Shisui está involucrado con esos dioses destructores-dijo Menma bastante impresionado.

-Shisui no está involucrado. El es uno de ellos y es su lider.

-¿¡Pero cómo!? No sé si lo llegaste a conocerlo, pero es el definitivamente uno de los miembros más pacíficos de los Uchiha. Hubieras visto las discusiones que tenia con Fugaku por negarse a seguir sus métodos.

-Sasuke reacciono igual. No me creyó cuando le dije que Shisui era el logro herirme de esta forma-dijo Naruto enseñando su brazo, provocando que Menma se sorprendiera aun más. -Aun no sé exactamente cómo, pero parece que es la reencarnación de un ser llamado Ifrit. Lo mismo pasa con aquellos que afirman ser sus hermanos.

-Vaya. Es sorprendente y algo perturbador-comento Natsumi. -¿Cuándo dices que Sakura está involucrada te refieres a la que conocemos o a esa que siempre te acompaña?

-Me refiero a Haruno. Ella tomo el nombre de Shiva y se ha visto manipulada por esos sujetos. No siento que ella tenga la misma convicción de sus compañeros.

-Es compresible. Conociéndola supongo que estará allí solo con la intención de impresionarte.

-¿Eh?-dijo Naruto con algo de confusión.

-¡Hey, Natsumi! No estés hablando más de la cuenta-le reclamo Menma.

-¿Por qué no? Me parece un momento para hablar del tema-respondio la pelirroja. -Básicamente todos los de nuestra generación tienen presente que Sakura solo sea molestado en hacerse más fuerte por la firme intención de llamar tu atención. Cree que de otra forma no te fijarías en una simple mortal.

-Sakura hizo muchos comentarios sobre el tipo de relación que llevamos, pero no supuse que era algo como lo que dices-dijo Naruto.

-No sé en qué nivel debe esta r comprometida la personalidad de Sakura, pero sugiero que hables con ella. Tal vez puedas convencerla de que cese la cruzada que intenta llevar.

-Eso quisiera. Aun con su ayuda, enfrentar a los cinco de los que les hablo será una tarea muy difícil.

-¿Y acaso tus compañeros no pueden ayudarte?

-Shinji opto por no involucrarse y se largo de este mundo. Aunque conseguimos a un buen reemplazo, no creo que este a su mismo nivel. Al menos no en términos de experiencia y técnica. Balderdottir puede defenderse, pero Kushina está en desventaja debido a su inexperiencia con el Ninjutsu-explico Naruto. -A juzgar por lo que vi en la batalla que tuvimos, calculo que se necesitaría de al menos cuatro ninja tipo Kage para hacerle frente a cada uno de los enemigos de lo que les hablo.

-Pues soy de la idea de que un equipo conmigo, Natsumi, Shizuka, Sasuke y Setsuna pueden contrarrestar a uno de tus objetivos-comento Menma. –No es por presumir, pero tenemos niveles que pueden satisfacer tus necesidades. Los demás podrían atender a otro objetivo.

-No suena como una mala idea. En ese caso déjenme hablarle con detalle de nuestros enemigos. Nuestra falta de poder tiene que ser compensada con una buena estrategia.

-Como gustes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Oh por cierto. Esto realmente no tiene mayor relevancia, pero me gustaría aclarar que yo soy una diosa por completo-dijo Kushina en un tono totalmente casual.

-¿¡Eh!?-expresaron los Uzumaki perplejos. – ¿¡Es en serio!?

\- Si. Papá renuncio a su posición como dios de la fertilidad y se lo lego a mi madre para que convirtiera en una diosa Asgardiana como él. Solo así mi abuelo Odín acepto su relación-dijo la pelirroja con orgullo.

-Eso es completamente surreal-comento Natsumi.

-Vaya que sí. Pensar que alguien como nuestra madre se volvió una diosa-dijo Menma.

-A decir verdad eso sería aterrador.

-Completamente.

-Eso solo hace que me enfade más con el mío. ¿Acaso no pudo hacer lo mismo con nuestra madre?-dijo Naruto.

-Ni idea. Solo sé que no fue algo muy bueno. Como somos hijos de dos dioses tuvimos mayores posibilidades de heredar los rasgos divinos de nuestros padres.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Solo diré que me caes un poco mejor que mi hermano. El se la pasa persiguiendo a las valkirias y mamá le grita mucho por ello.

* * *

Y aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo. Solo comentare sobre un cierto detalle respecto a un fic "hermano" de este.

Ya deben saber que el "El Rayo Oscuro" es otra versión de esta historia que muestra una vida completamente diferente para Naruto por su ascendencia. Entre otras cosas mis planes en ese fic incluían el hecho de que ese Naruto se viera en una situación como la acontecida con Shinji y las Amazonas (el snu snu, no la parte de ser padre), claro que allí no tengo porque censurar lo ocurrido. De hecho, allí tendría más libertad para detallar el asunto.

Comento esto por si quedan con esa insatisfacción de porque este Naruthor no termino en tal ritual. Tratare de actualizar "El Rayo Oscuro" para poder llegar a la situación descrita y avanzar con ese fic que la lastimosamente tengo sin actualizar.

 **spark297:** Pues no sería divertido si Naruto venciera a todos sus enemigos con un soplido. La próxima vez no ocurrirá tal.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Que bueno que te gusto.

Eso es todo por ahora… Bueno falto cierto detalle.

* * *

Anko estaba de muy mal humor. Le molestaba mucho el hecho de que la Sakura de armadura se impusiera a su autoridad y tomara la custodia de la sospechosa con la apariencia de Setsuna. Como realmente no se había comprobado que fuera una amenaza a la seguridad de la aldea, Jiraiya no vio porque negar tal cosa a la amiga de su ahijado.

Eso enfureció a la kunoichi, pero no tanto como el ver que una de sus áreas de trabajo estaba completamente destruida.

Con una rabieta titánica, la Mitarashi fue la primera de Konoha en atestiguar que el Bosque de la Muerte ahora era la Planicie de la Muerte, pues todo el terreno había sido arrasado por quien sabe quién.

* * *

Ahora sí. Nos leemos luego.


End file.
